De repente apaixonada
by Jenny Stream
Summary: "Jacob não merecia a pena que eu sentia. Ele merecia meu amor. Então por que todas as vezes que eu o beijava e ele me tocava a imagem de Edward aparecia sob minhas pálpebras?" - Beward, U.A. #FINALIZADA... OU QUASE LÁ! RS#
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um**

— E aí? – ele perguntou alegremente, quicando no lugar. – O que achou dela?

Eu revirei os olhos, agradecendo por estar de frente para a pia cheia de louça e de costas para ele.

Sem vontade de responder, apenas dei de ombros.

— Sei lá.

Não queria dizer à ele que eu já conhecia Lauren há algum tempo e sabia que ela era uma _vaca_.

— Não gostou dela, não é?

De algum modo, me pareceu que ele estava sendo sarcástico. Eu suspirei pesadamente.

— Só acho que ela é um pouco... _fácil... _demais. – comentei. – Mas sabe que eu só estou dizendo isso por que está perguntando. Não tenho nada a ver com seus namoros. – completei.

Há pouco mais de um ano, Edward havia descoberto a existência de garotas – ou melhor: as garotas descobriram a existência dele.

Era sempre assim; sempre uma garota nova, sempre um jantar no Lodge. Mas o segundo encontro (que não era muito comum; apenas uma vez por mês, em média – e olhe que ele saía com alguém quase todo dia!) era sempre na _minha _casa.

E, claro, eram sempre as _piores _garotas. Gosto de pensar que ele não sabe quão vazias e fúteis são todas elas.

— Sabe que me importo com a sua opinião.

Eu ri levemente e continuei lavando a louça.

— Vou terminar com ela. – ele disse de repente.

— Edward! – eu o repreendi, virando para ele. – Tá, ela é uma _vadia_, mas não precisa terminar com ela por que eu disse isso!

E então ele riu. Aquele som relaxado e contagiante. Sinos badalando.

— Legal. Primeiro você chuta, e depois acaricia. – ele riu de novo.

Me virei de volta para a louça.

— Você é doido. – reclamei, sorrindo apesar de tudo.

— Mas você ainda me ama, não é? – ele brincou, levantando-se silenciosamente e vindo me abraçar pelas costas.

— Você não imagina o quanto. – murmurei.

— O que disse? – ele perguntou.

— Sim, eu te amo. – virei para ele, beijando seu rosto demoradamente.

Edward me puxou para me abraçar mais forte e ficamos com os rostos apoiados um no outro.

— Eu também te amo, garota. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Permanecemos em silêncio por um minuto, até que ouvimos o trinco da porta abrindo. Nos afastamos devagar e sorrindo um para o outro. Voltei a atenção para a louça, dessa vez decidida a terminar o último prato.

— Ele está atrasado novamente. – comentou Edward.

— Eu sei, eu sei. – suspirei. – Ele está sobrecarregado no trabalho.

— Bella! – gritou Jacob, aparecendo na cozinha ruidosamente.

Ele me puxou para que eu virasse e me beijou daquele jeito que ele sempre fazia na frente de Edward – quase me _amassando_. Reprimi um suspiro entediado.

— Er... – Edward pigarreou. Empurrei Jacob para longe. – Eu acho que já vou.

Edward cumprimentou Jacob sem muita vontade e depois veio até mim para me abraçar.

— Até mais, Bella. – Edward beijou meu rosto suavemente.

— Vou te ligar amanhã. – eu avisei.

— É claro. – ele sorriu, tocando meu rosto ternamente e apertando minha bochecha.

Edward sorriu e assim que ouvi a porta batendo, me virei para Jacob.

— Bella, por que estava sozinha com ele de novo?

Bufei e revirei os olhos.

— Por que chegou tão tarde? – rebati.

— Sabe que estou trabalhando bastante. – ele justificou.

— Podia ter ligado. – concluí.

— Mas eu já estava ocupado desde cedo, então se ligasse para você, poderia acabar se tornando um esforço inútil por um trabalho mal feito.

— Devia tirar uma folga de vez em quando, já que sempre fica até tarde. – argumentei.

— Eu não preciso de folga... – ele riu e então me abraçou, tirando meus pés do chão e me carregando.

Quando percebi que ele me levava para o nosso quarto, suspirei.

— Jake, eu estou tão cansada... Sério.

— Ahh... – ele lamentou, colocando-me na cama.

Virei para o lado e puxei a coberta por cima de mim.

— Boa noite. – resmunguei, meio sonolenta.

— Também.. – ele criticou – Trabalhou o dia inteiro e ainda cozinhou para _Edward_!

— Falando assim, até parece que eu tenho algo com ele! – reclamei.

Jacob se enfiou debaixo da coberta e me abraçou pelas costas.

— E não tem? – ele questionou.

Me virei para ele com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada.

— Jake! – eu sibilei – Que bobeira é essa?

— Você fica sem graça na frente dele. – Jacob começou a enumerar.

— Eu fico sem graça quando você _me agarra _na frente dele. E não é constrangedor só para mim! – justifiquei, me virando de volta.

— Não pára de falar dele. – Jake continuou.

— Qual é! Ele é meu melhor amigo desde... desde _sempre_!

— E você não dorme comigo há semanas.

Eu mordi o lábio, constrangida. Àquela afirmação eu não tinha uma justificativa – não uma que ele quisesse ou _pudesse_ ouvir.

— Isso não tem nada a ver. – sussurrei.

— Tem a ver com o quê, então, Bella? – ele redargüiu. Pude perceber a raiva em suas palavras.

— Com nada. – sussurrei.

— Bells... – ele chamou, se aproximando mais de mim, naquela posição de conchinha. – Não fique chateada comigo, por favor.

Oh, não. _Nunca_.

— Eu só... sinto sua falta. – ele sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço.

Eu me virei para ele lentamente e o beijei.

— Me desculpe. – sussurrei.

E então não haviam mais motivos, e nem coragem. Eu simplesmente cedi, deixando que ele tirasse a minha roupa vagarosamente.

*******

Quantas vezes eu já tinha dito que ia parar com isso? E _quantas vezes _eu não havia jogado tudo por ar e tentado de novo?

Eu devia ser presa por ser a pessoa mais sadomasoquista do mundo. Jacob não merecia a _pena _que eu sentia. Ele merecia meu _amor_.

Então por que todas as vezes que eu o beijava e ele me tocava a imagem de Edward aparecia sob minhas pálpebras?

-----

_**Pois é. Meio trágica, meio complexa, um pouco romântica... MUITO confusa...**_

_**_O_**_

_**Aí está mais um fruto da minha imaginação fértil.**_

_**Não faço a MÍNIMA idéia de quando postarei o próximo, e se continuarei mesmo essa história.**_

_**Simplesmente ela brotou em minha cabeça essa noite e eu tive que escrever.**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Mil beijos,**_

_**A hiperativaretardadaefeliz,**_

_**Isa Stream**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LEIAM!**

_Várias pessoas me perguntaram mais ou menos as mesmas coisas, então gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos antes do próximo capítulo._

_- A Bella não é casada com o Jacob, ela só mora com ele (toda essa coisa de americanos estranhos que não querem assumir compromissos e tal);_

_- Edward mora sozinho, ele só tem os "rolos" dele, mas nunca nada muito sério;_

_- Eu coloquei justamente o Jacob como namorado dela pq eu odeio ele (666)'... mas calma, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer;_

_- Jacob tem tem 19 anos, Bella 19, Edward 19, Alice 22, Jasper 25, Emmett 23, Rosalie 22. Ah, Carlisle 35._

_- Essa fic está saindo mais doida e "adulta" do que eu pensei... meio que saiu do controle, acho. Estou pensando seriamente em pará-la, pq acho que está ficando meio retardada... Não sei. Achei que não está muito no meu estilo, apesar de eu ter gostado um pouco desse jeito. Ah, sei lá. Só achei que, lendo o que eu escrevi, não parece que eu tenho 15 anos e uma vida normal. Me senti meio... sei lá. :S_

_Vou ver ainda. _

_Por enquanto, aí está o capítulo dois. _

_Espero que gostem desse rumo maluco que ela está tomando :S_

**Capítulo Dois**

O telefone teve que tocar três vezes até que eu criasse coragem para levantar.

— Alô?! – murmurei com a voz rouca.

— _Bella! O que você está fazendo em casa?_ – perguntou Alice, do outro lado da linha.

— O quê? Que horas são?

Olhei para o relógio no criado mudo.

— Ai meu Deus, que _merda!_ – resmunguei. – Chego aí em vinte minutos!

Bati o telefone e saí correndo da cama, direto para o banheiro.

— _Wow. _Você está horrível! – disse aquela vozinha realista quando eu me olhei no espelho.

Pois é, chorar durante a noite toda não é uma boa idéia. Na verdade, é bem pior do que parece: _esconder _o choro durante a noite inteira é que não é fácil. Ainda mais quando você está escondendo o choro justamente da pessoa que dorme ao seu lado.

Eu não queria magoar Jacob. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu me arrependia da noite passada. Que eu me arrependia de três meses atrás, quando ele me pediu para ir morar com ele. _Por quê _eu aceitei?

— Droga, droga...! – murmurei, vendo que a água do chuveiro estava gelada.

Respirei fundo na frente do espelho, tentando me controlar.

— Calma. O dia não pode piorar. Vamos, Bella. Acorde.

Joguei água no rosto e depois dei um jeito no meu cabelo – fazendo uma trança horrível, toda torta e cheia de mechas escapando.

Peguei a minha bolsa correndo, me vesti de qualquer jeito e saí. Atravessei a rua e entrei no prédio do trabalho. Graças ao bom Deus eu morava perto. Quando cheguei ao elevador, ele estava cheio demais. Grunhi qualquer coisa ininteligível e segui para a escada.

No segundo lance, tropecei, caindo de lado.

— Idiota. – murmurei para mim mesma.

— Você está bem? – alguém perguntou, e ouvi passos se aproximando.

— Oh, ótima. Melhor impossível. – ironizei.

Levantei-me devagar e encarei a pessoa que estava estendendo a mão para me ajudar.

— Bella Swan. – apertei a mão dele. – E geralmente eu não sou assim. Horrível, eu quero dizer. Desastrada é meu nome do meio. – sorri.

— Mike Newton. E geralmente sou exatamente desse jeito. – ele sorriu largamente.

Soltei a mão dele gentilmente.

— Obrigada. – eu disse, passando por ele para subir o próximo lance.

Mike me seguiu deliberadamente.

— Você trabalha aqui? Nunca te vi... – comentou.

— É, eu trabalho no terceiro andar, sou a co-secretária do Dr. Evans.

— Não seria _sub_-secretária? – ele perguntou, andando ao meu lado.

— Não. Eu e Alice exercemos a mesma função. Não é como se eu fosse secretária da secretária dele... Ele apenas tem duas secretárias.

— Ah... – ele murmurou.

— E você? – tentei sorrir para ele, mas meu mau humor matinal ainda estava presente.

— Sou assistente pessoal da Srta. Hale.

Foi impressão minha ou ele disse o nome dela com malícia? Tá, tá bom. Eu estou birutando, admito.

— Nunca te vi aqui. – admiti.

— Fazem duas semanas que comecei. – ele sorriu.

— Ah.

Mais um lance vencido. Primeiro andar alcançado. Bufei.

— Qual é mesmo o andar do escritório do seu chefe? – ele perguntou.

— Terceiro. – suspirei,

— Não quer pegar um elevador? – ele sugeriu, apontando as portas metálicas se abrindo.

— Talvez eu vá. – murmurei, andando em direção aos elevadores.

Nós dois entramos e eu fiquei um pouco constrangida.

— Você não estava descendo? – me lembrei de repente.

— Sim, estava. – ele apertou o botão _3_ para mim.

— Então por que está subindo? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que eu pensei ser malicioso de novo.

— Eu estava pensando se você tem namorado. – ele simplesmente disse.

E eu fiquei parada, raciocinando. Meu Deus! Será que aquele cara estava _tão _desesperado assim? Ou será que tinha apostado que ia dar em cima da primeira garota que visse? Ou... Não. O cara era bonito demais para estar desesperado, e antes de cair uma mulher passou por mim – ele deve tê-la visto primeiro.

— Você _tem _namorado? – ele questionou, mais diretamente.

Talvez ele tivesse pensando que eu não entendi, ou coisa assim. Mas eu estava apenas pensando.

— Por que a pergunta? – levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Por que se disser que não, gostaria de saber se está livre essa noite.

Eu abri a boca sem querer. O elevador abriu e nós dois saímos, parando na porta.

— Não. – respondi.

— Não, você não tem namorado ou...

— Não. Não, na verdade eu não estarei livre essa noite. Sim, eu tenho... – suspirei. – ... Um namorado.

— Não parece feliz com isso. – ele comentou, rindo.

— Está tão óbvio assim? – reclamei, meio rindo. – É, eu não estou feliz. Acho que estamos meio em crise. Da minha parte, eu digo. Ele é um cara legal, mas dá algumas mancadas e eu não... não gosto dele o suficiente para morar com ele como estou fazendo. – e então olhei para Mike. – Por que eu te disse tudo isso?

Ele riu alto.

— Talvez esteja desesperada. – ele sugeriu.

— Eu _estou_. – concordei.

— Em crise e desesperada o suficiente para um almoço? – ele insistiu.

— Cara... Sério. Você está fazendo a pergunta para a garota errada.

— O que quer dizer? – ele pareceu meio ofendido.

— Não acha que eu sou meio... _nova_ para você? – questionei, rindo. – Você deve ter o quê... uns 25?

— Quantos anos você tem? – ele perguntou, ignorando a minha questão.

— 19.

— Tenho _23_. A diferença nem é grande. E... você não parece ter 19.

Revirei os olhos.

— Tenha um bom dia, Mike. – eu disse, meio reclamando.

— Te vejo no almoço! – ele gritou sobre os ombros, antes de entrar no elevador.

Dei uma corrida curta até a entrada do escritório. Bati levemente na porta e entrei de fininho. Dr. Evans me viu na porta.

— Me desculpe, Dr. Evans! Eu sei que estou muito atrasada, mas é que perdi a hora por que tive uns... problemas, e ainda por cima o elevador estava cheio e eu vim de escada, sem contar o cara que começou a me cantar quando eu caí na escada e-

— Bom dia para você também, Bella. E sabe que eu não gosto que me chame de Dr. Evans.

— Oh, me desculpe, Carlisle. – mordi o lábio discretamente. – Bom dia.

— Alice foi entregar uns relatórios para mim na Administração há quase trinta minutos. Se não tivesse acabado de chegar, eu pediria para ir lá, mas... eu vou.

— Não! – eu gritei. – Não precisa, eu checo. – sorri falsamente, largando minha bolsa na mesa de Alice, que era a mais próxima. – Volto em um minuto.

Corri para o térreo – dessa vez de elevador – e bati na porta da Srta. Hale. Eu sabia _muito bem _que Alice estava lá.

— Dá pra abrir, _por favor_! – resmunguei.

Alice abriu a porta arrumando o cabelo.

— Você. Lá em cima. _Agora_. Ah, oi, Jasper! – gritei para dentro. Ele acenou para mim.

— Ai, Bella... – ela suspirou.

— Por favor, sem essa. Eu não estou bem. – a cortei imediatamente.

— Bella! Não acredito que fez de novo! – ela entendeu na hora. Por isso que eu amava Alice.

Ela era a única pessoa que sabia das minhas dificuldades por completo. Exceto Mike, agora.

Argh, tanto faz.

— Eu fiz. – murmurei, passando a mão pelo rosto para não deixar que as lágrimas saíssem.

— Disse que não ia se deixar levar de novo... – ela lembrou-me.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Sei tudo o que eu disse. – respirei fundo. – Só que eu não consigo! – deixei uma lágrima escapar.

— Nossa, Bella... você está _horrível_! – ela sussurrou, tentando ser delicada.

— Oh, obrigada. – murmurei. – É claro que meu dia não poderia ser perfeito do jeito que está sendo se você não me dissesse isso.

— Mas eu estou falando sério! O que aconteceu com você?

— Começarei pelo fim. – avisei. – Acabei de ver o sorriso mais bobo já existente no mundo. Você e Jasper. Vocês se dão tão bem! Há quanto tempo se conhecem? Um mês? Eu conheço Jacob desde que nasci e sei que nunca seria capaz de olhar para ele assim.

— Bella... – ela me repreendeu enquanto entrávamos no elevador.

— Cheguei atrasada no serviço. Acabei de ser _diretamente _convidada para sair por um garoto de 50 anos. Quer dizer, 32. – eu ri. – Ok, ele tinha 23. Não importa. Então... Ah, eu caí da escada. Hmm... o elevador estava cheio, então tive que subir de escada. Mal penteei o cabelo. Me vesti com a primeira roupa que vi. A água do chuveiro estava fria demais...

— Você está exagerando... – Alice sorriu maliciosamente.

— O pior é que não estou! – gemi. – Continuando... Acordei atrasada depois de dormir umas duas horas por ter chorado a noite inteira... E, claro, dormi com o meu namorado.

— Você precisa se decidir, Bella. Se decidir, e então agir.

— EU NÃO CONSIGO, ALICE! – sibilei. – Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero, mas quando ele tenta me convencer... Sabe que eu sou péssima para dar foras e essas coisas. Não é como se ele me _seduzisse_. Eu só não consigo imaginar quão magoado ele vai ficar. Ele é meu melhor amigo, Alice, eu-

— Ele não é seu melhor amigo. – ela discordou seriamente.

Revirei os olhos.

— Seu melhor amigo é Edward Cullen. _Ele _é simpático, atencioso, gentil... Jacob é... bem, Jacob é Jacob. – e ela deu um risinho.

Bufei, saindo do elevador que tinha parado no nosso andar.

— Garotas... Que bom que voltaram, eu estava começando a ficar preocupado... – Carlisle comentou, sorrindo.

Nós duas sorrimos de volta e então entramos. Meu sorriso foi meio amargo, mas tentei me controlar. Cada um de nós sentou em sua respectiva mesa, mas dez segundos depois, Carlisle me chamou.

— Sim?

— Bella... você está bem? Parece... cansada.

Era impossível não gostar de um chefe assim. Carlisle era uma pessoa incrível.

Eu sorri envergonhada para ele e me sentei na cadeira que ele apontava.

— É, eu estou... – respirei fundo.

— Você não quer ir pra casa? Já chegou tarde, e acredito que hoje não vá haver muita movimentação aqui. – ele sugeriu simpaticamente.

— Não, não precisa, Dr... eu agüento. – sorri fracamente.

— Bella, eu não estou sugerindo. Eu estou dizendo para ir pra casa. – ele riu levemente.

Suspirei, derrotada.

— Obrigada. – sussurrei, levantando-me.

— Alice, estou indo embora... – avisei, ao passar por ela.

— Por que? – ela arregalou os olhos, encarando Carlisle na porta.

Eu apenas passei a mão pelo rosto e suspirei.

— Até mais, Alice.

Ela assentiu, confusa e curiosa.

— Te ligo mais tarde. – ela avisou.

— Claro.

Saí de lá e voltei para casa, sem conseguir reprimir algumas lágrimas. Sentei no sofá e peguei o meu celular. Eu _precisava _ligar para alguém.

É claro que a primeira pessoa que pensei foi Edward, mas então eu tive uma ideia: Eu podia aproveitar e falar com Jacob. Ir até o escritório, explicar tudo...

Disquei o número.

— _Alô?!_ – disse uma voz estranha, que eu não conhecia.

— Jake? – perguntei, confusa. Eu tinha certeza que esse era o número do escritório dele.

— _Hm? Quem está falando?_

— É a Bella. Quem é?

— _É o Matt. Não tem nenhum "Jake" aqui não, garota..._

— Como não? – eu ri.

— _Não tem, sinto muito. Vou desligar._

Tu, tu, tu, tu...

Olhei para o celular e verifiquei o número. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Tentei de novo, dessa vez ligando para o celular dele.

— _Bella? _– ele atendeu no quarto toque.

— Oi? Onde está? – questionei, sentindo uma desconfiança desagradável.

— _No trabalho, amor_. – ele respondeu naturalmente.

— Quem é Matt?

— _O que disse?_

— Eu liguei para o escritório agora e um _Matt _atendeu. Quem é ele?

— _Ah... _– ele suspirou. – _É o cara que está lá agora. Nós trocamos de sala por que o Sr. Bolton foi promovido._

— Hmm... – murmurei.

— _Amor, eu tenho que desligar..._

— Não... – pedi. – E-eu queria conversar com você sobre-

— _Bella, eu estou ocupado agora. _– ele disse seriamente. – _Até mais_.

Tu, tu, tu, tu...

Respirei fundo, deixando as lágrimas descerem lentamente. Peguei o celular de novo e disquei um novo número.

— _Oi._

Eu funguei, tentando rir.

— Oi. Está ocupado? – minha voz saiu um pouco arrastada.

Pigarreei e funguei de novo.

— _É claro que não. _– ele respondeu prontamente. – _O que você foi? Está chorando?_

— _Quem é? _– ouvi uma voz feminina ao fundo.

— Ooh, me desculpe. Você está acompanhado. Eu ligo mais tarde. – respirei fundo para me despedir.

Por que logo hoje que eu precisava, todos estavam ocupados?

— _Minha amiga... _– Edward sussurrou, tapando o celular. - _Não! Espera, Bella. _

— Está tudo bem, Edward. – eu sussurrei. Engoli em seco para reprimir choro. – Até mais.

Desliguei o celular e encostei a cabeça para trás, chorando. Eu nunca iria aprender, não é?

Aprender que Edward tem uma _vida_. E que a _vida _dele não sou _eu_.

-----------------

_**Um enorme obrigado à  
**_Ci whatever, Gilka Salla, Raissa Cullen, Kah Reche, LinaFurtado, Marydf Evans Cullen **(haha, o mesmo sobrenome que Carlisle! /observação idiota do dia) **e Bibi.

=)

Até o próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Três

O meu celular começou a tocar, mas eu ignorei. A música que tocava me fez chorar ainda mais, e eu não queria que ninguém sequer _ouvisse _a minha voz naquele estado. _Broken_, cantada pela _Amy Lee_, já me fazia chorar naturalmente. Naquele estado, pensei que iria morrer.

**(N/A: video do youtube: ****_h t t p : / / w w w . y o ut u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = h f O Y u f G F i Z g  
Como sempre, só tirar os espaços. O trecho que eu coloque aqui é o refrão, então aguardem até 47 segundos =P)_**

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_ **(Por que eu fico em pedaços quando estou exposta)**  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_ **(E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o suficiente)**  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _**(Por que eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitária)**  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _**(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)**

Eu deixei continuar e não desliguei só para ouvir a música. Eu nunca tinha reparado como ela era perfeita. Sim, eu me sentia em _pedaços _agora, e eu _não era_ forte o suficiente. Mas, pior do que tudo, eu tinha que admitir que não me sentia bem quando Edward ia embora - apesar de saber que aquilo não era certo, e nem _bom_.

Não consegui me lembrar quem era que estava ligando só por causa daquela música. Me lembrava vagamente que eu havia escolhido para alguém, mas _quem era _me fugiu da memória.

Percebi vagamente que alguns minutos passaram depois que a música parou, e logo começou a tocar outra, ainda mais triste. _Lonely Day_, do _System of a Down_, era tremendamente _emo_, mas ainda assim eu gostava.

**(N/A: Mais um video... hehe  
****_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = l 3 w H 7 t Y k y v M  
Coloquei grande parte da música aqui... Apenas algumas pontes eu não coloquei... Vejam lá. :D)_**

_Such a lonely day _**(Que dia solitário)**_  
And it's mine _**(E é meu)**_  
The most loneliest day of my life _**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**_  
Such a lonely day _**(Que dia solitário)**_  
Should be banned _**(Deveria ser banido)**_  
It's a day that I can't stand_** (É o dia que eu não posso aguentar)**_  
The most loneliest day of my life _**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**_  
The most loneliest day of my life _**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**_  
_

Eu não entendi por que a música continuou tocando até o fim; geralmente a ligação caía. Mas então me lembrei que era o despertador. Deixei que tocasse, e previ que tocaria de novo dali a 10 minutos.

_And if you go _**(E se você for)**  
_I wanna go with you _**(Eu quero ir com você)**  
_And if you die _**(E se você morrer)**  
_I wanna die with you _**(Eu quero morrer com você)**  
_Take your hand and walk away..._**(Pegar a sua mão e ir embora...)**

Mas tive que parar de chorar quando ouvi a campainha tocando duas vezes. Respirei fundo e me levantei para atender esfregando os olhos. Abri a porta de uma vez só.

— Bella! – Edward gritou, aliviado.

— Oi. – murmurei, pigarreando.

Ele entrou sem precisar de convite e fechou a porta.

— Meu Deus, Bella! Por que você não atendeu o celular?? Eu pensei que...! – e então ele me abraçou, quase levantando-me do chão.

Me concentrei em reprimir as lágrimas.

— Você não estava ocupado? – perguntei, beijando seu rosto enquanto tentava soltá-lo.

— Mas eu te disse que eu _não estava_! – ele reclamou. – O que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou docemente, afagando meu rosto.

Eu me afastei bruscamente, lutando para não chorar. Sentei no sofá, toda encolhida, e apoiando o rosto nos joelhos.

— Bella... – ele puxou meu rosto, me fazendo olhar para ele.

Meu lábio tremeu e eu não consegui engolir o choro.

— Eu... eu... – fechei os olhos com força, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Edward me abraçou, puxando-me para que eu me apoiasse nele. Fiquei meio deitada em seu colo, chorando por um bom tempo.

Quando comecei a me acalmar, percebi que Edward estava me olhando interrogativa e preocupadamente. Sorri vagamente para ele, beijando seu ombro.

— Absolutamente destruída. – comuniquei.

— O quê? – Edward perguntou, começando a sorrir pelo meu tom igualmente brincalhão.

— Minha reputação depois disso. – eu ri um pouco, me afastando dele para sentar ao seu lado.

— Eu já te vi chorar tantas vezes... – ele comentou. – Mas, sinceramente, nada como _isso_, o que me faz pensar se... Você gostaria de conversar?

Eu assenti, respirando fundo.

— Eu não tive uma boa noite. – apenas disse.

— Vocês brigaram? – Edward perguntou serenamente, mas distingui um certo humor em sua pergunta.

— Não. _Pior_.

— Terminaram? – agora ele parecia surpreso.

— Pior do que brigar seria terminar? – perguntei, meio pra mim mesma. – Não, nós não terminamos. – eu suspirei.

— Está triste por quê, então? – ele questionou, virando-se para mim.

Abaixei a cabeça, totalmente envergonhada. Eu era um animal imbecil e infradotado de cérebro.

— Justamente por isso. Nós _não _terminamos. – sussurrei.

Edward ficou em silêncio. Eu contei até cem em silêncio, e então olhei para ele. Com a boca aberta e olhos arregalados, ele acabou me fazendo rir.

— Eu sou uma total incompetente... – balancei a cabeça, suspirando. – E... me desculpe por ter despejado tudo isso em você. Eu... simplesmente não tinha mais com quem falar. Alice está cuidando do meu serviço por hoje e Jacob está _ocupado agora_. Me desculpe mesmo.

— Não. Está tudo bem. Eu fiquei preocupado, Bella. _Mesmo_ que estivesse fazendo algo de importante, teria vindo. – ele sorriu para mim. – Pode continuar com a sessão descarrego, eu não me importo.

— Ah. Bem, no geral, é isso. – enrolei o dedo na barra da blusa, um pouco constrangida.

Apesar de ser praticamente transparente com ele, nós raramente tocávamos no assunto _Jacob_. Era duplamente esquisito.

Edward percebeu que eu não ia falar mais nada, e então ficamos falando sobre coisas mais banais. Depois de algumas horas eu senti fome – afinal, eu não tinha almoçado. Sequer tomado café da manhã, na verdade.

Fui para a cozinha e preparei panquecas para nós dois, e comemos rindo.

Enquanto comíamos, eu senti uma vontade absurda de contar tudo para ele.

— Eu vou terminar com Jacob. – falei rápido, quase numa palavra só, no meio da conversa.

Edward foi imparcial ao responder.

— Se só de pensar em terminar, você chorou assim... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Não chorei por isso. – justifiquei. – Eu chorei por raiva de mim mesma, por até agora não ter terminado com ele. Eu... Eu o estava evitando... há... algumas semanas. Mas acontece que ele... Ele percebeu. E então... Bem... Ele meio... – suspirei meio bufando. – Ele meio que usou você para me... _convencer_.

— Me usou?

— É. Disse que eu fico mais tempo com você do que com ele. – eu dei de ombros.

— Isso é absolutamente culpa _dele_, por nunca estar em casa. – Edward acusou.

— Eu sei. Eu disse isso a ele. Bem, quer dizer... Eu não disse. Eu sou muito covarde. Não consigo dizer a ele. Não consigo _terminar_ com ele. Eu acho que ele vai ficar decepcionado comigo pelo motivo.

— Qual é o motivo? – ele perguntou, curioso.

_Ouch_. Eu e minha boca grande.

— Eu não o amo. – dei de ombros.

Uma meia-verdade que me salvou da situação. Eu _não ia _dizer a Edward que o motivo era exatamente _ele_. Além do mais, eu não pretendia estragar nossa amizade – se era _só _amizade, que fosse; O importante era ter Edward.

Eu deixei uma lágrima descer lentamente.

— Não, não chore... – Edward sussurrou, se aproximando de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça, negando.

— Eu ia dizer tudo a ele hoje... – eu murmurei. – Mas ele estava ocupado, e... – eu dei de ombros.

Edward me abraçou, puxando-me para o seu colo e me carregando.

— Edward! – eu comecei a rir.

— Ótimo. Eu adoro a sua risada, e quero te ver assim. – ele sorriu para mim aquele sorriso torto meio bobo e eu suspirei.

— Eu não sei o que faria sem você para me aprontar uma dessas de vez em quando. – eu sorri.

Edward me carregou até meu quarto e me colocou lá gentilmente. Depois me cobriu e me deu um beijo na testa, dando a volta na minha cama para sentar ao meu lado.

— Está com olheiras. – ele justificou. – Durma um pouco.

Eu sorri para ele.

— Obrigada por me ouvir hoje. – agradeci, percebendo que as lágrimas estavam quase voltando para meus olhos. – Obrigada por me ouvir _sempre_.

— É claro. Disponha. – ele bateu continência e fechou meus olhos com os dedos.

— Boa noite. – eu murmurei, rindo.

— Durma bem. – Edward se inclinou para me dar outro beijo na testa, e depois um em cada bochecha, e em seguida um nas maçãs do meu rosto.

Eu ri e segurei o rosto dele – ainda de olhos fechados –, tapando sua boca para não correr nenhum risco enquanto procurava sua bochecha. Ele riu um pouco, inclinando-se de lado para que eu o beijasse.

Ele começou a brincar com meus cabelos e acabei dormindo sem perceber.

**Edward's PoV**

Bella dormiu calmamente e eu fiquei observando-a enquanto ela começava a dizer algumas coisas sem sentido. Eu tinha me esquecido que ela falava dormindo, então acabei me divertindo absurdamente ao ouvi-la dizendo palavras aleatórias.

E nomes.

Muitos nomes.

Na maioria das vezes, o meu e de Alice – o que me fez concluir tristemente que era um sonho com seus _amigos_.

Mas depois, meio grunhindo e se remexendo demais, Mike e Jacob. _Quem diabos é Mike?_

Mas então ela se acalmou e continuou dizendo meu nome. Dessa vez, sem Alice.

Eu estava a ponto de começar a cochilar quando ouvi a porta sendo destrancada. Se aquilo que Jacob disse à Bella sobre ela ficar mais comigo do que com ele foi realmente sério da parte dele, acho que ele não ficaria exatamente _feliz _em me ver ali, sozinho com a Bella, no quarto deles.

Não errei muito.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele praticamente gritou quando alcançou a porta, depois de chamar por Bella na cozinha.

— Shh... – eu passei a mão na testa de Bella. – Ela não estava bem, me ligou, e eu vim aqui.

Fazia parte da minha política pessoal não gritar quando as pessoas estão gritando comigo. Além do mais, Bella estava dormindo tranquilamente demais para eu incomodá-la.

— Por que ela _te _ligou? – ele sibilou.

— Por que _você _estava ocupado. – eu respondi, mexendo no cabelo dela.

— Tire as mãos dela! – ele gritou.

Eu me levantei da cama e andei até ele. Apontei para Bella, começando a me irritar.

— Ela está dormindo, idiota. Quer fazer um pouco menos de escândalo? – sugeri.

— Você está no mesmo quarto que a minha namorada, e ela está dormindo. Quer que eu fique como? – ele continuou gritando.

— Jacob, se você acha que algum dia eu _pensaria _em fazer alguma coisa com a Bella _dormindo_, você com certeza não me conhece. – eu sussurrei, transbordando raiva.

— Aah, então você faria algo com ela _acordada_? – ele provocou, ainda gritando.

— Você é um idiota. – eu apenas respondi.

— E você é o quê? O salvador da pátria, que ajuda a Bella quando ela precisa sem cobrar nada e...

— Falando assim, você só condena a si próprio. Lembre-se que eu só vim aqui por que ela me chamou. E ela só me chamou aqui por que _você_ não pôde vir. Estava ocupado demais para ela. – eu acusei. – Como _sempre_. – murmurei.

Jacob se irritou mais ainda e avançou para cima de mim com a mão levantada. Eu o encarei, segurando o riso. Ele ia _mesmo_ tentar me bater? Cruzei os braços, esperando.

— O que é isso aí? – Bella perguntou com a voz rouca.

Eu me virei para ela imediatamente, com o rosto culpado.

— Bella... – eu tentei. – Nos desculpe por te acordar.

— Jacob. – ela chamou friamente. – O que há com você? Por que está com o abajur na mão?

Eu me virei para Jacob e ele estava se preparando para atirar o objeto em mim. Pelas costas! Que covarde!

Desviei dele e me aproximei de Bella.

— Desculpe. – eu suspirei. – Acho que é melhor eu já ir andando... – passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – Bella perguntou, se sentando.

— Simples: Eu chegou em casa _depois das 10h da noite_ e encontro o _melhor amigo _– Jacob desenhou aspas no ar – da minha namorada com as mãos nela. O que quer que eu faça?

Eu dei um tapa na testa, começando a me irritar. Bella me olhou, rindo.

— Qual é, Jake. Eu aposto que Edward não estava nem encostando em mim e você está exagerando...! – ela olhou para mim e eu abaixei o rosto, culpado. – V-você estava fazendo alguma coisa? – ela arregalou os olhos.

— Bem... – eu respirei fundo.

— Bella! Não importa o que ele estava fazendo, o que importa – Jacob olhou para mim, apontando meu rosto – é que eu quero você fora daqui. Agora.

— Sem exageros, Jake. – ela franziu o cenho. – O que você estava fazendo exatamente, Edward? – ela questionou, suspirando pesadamente.

— Eu estava mexendo no seu cabelo. – eu expliquei, desviando o olhar de Bella.

Ela riu alto.

— Jake! – ela o repreendeu, ainda meio rindo. – _Cabelo_! – ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que algumas mechas voassem para frente.

— Saia. Da. Minha. Casa. _Agora_! – grunhiu Jacob, ignorando completamente a namorada.

— Essa casa não é só sua. – Bella redargüiu, levantando-se. – Edward, você não precisa ir.

— _Eu _te proíbo de entrar aqui de novo! – Jacob gritou, me confundindo.

Meus olhos corriam de Bella para Jacob e de Jacob para Bella. Balancei a cabeça, atordoado.

— Jacob. _Pare _com isso. Edward, pode entrar aqui _quando quiser_. – ela discordou, passando nervosamente pela frente de Jacob. Nós dois fomos atrás.

— Não enquanto _eu _estiver aqui! – Jacob gritou.

Eu olhei para ele, chocado. Era _assim _que ele tratava a Bella? Ah, claro. Então ela _tinha _motivos para terminar.

Bella trincou os dentes e apontou a porta sem dizer nada. Mas seu olhar já revelava a raiva que ela sentia. E eu sabia que ela odiava que gritassem com ela, de qualquer forma.

— Independente da decisão de vocês, eu estou indo. É tarde. – falei, olhando só para Bella.

Ela sorriu tristemente e veio em minha direção.

— Você está querendo tecer a corda da sua própria forca? – sussurrei, quando ela me abraçou.

— Não enche. – ela riu levemente, dando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha enquanto eu acariciava automaticamente suas costas, onde o cabelo cobria. – Te vejo amanhã.

Eu respirei fundo e andei até a saída, com Bella atrás de mim. Na porta, ela me abraçou novamente.

— Obrigado por essa tarde. Eu te amo. – ela deu outro beijo em meu rosto, dessa vez um pouco perto _demais _da orelha.

Fiquei um pouco sem reação quando vi que ela riu baixo por perceber que eu me arrepiei.

— Eu também te amo. – respondi, tentando combater o acerejamento súbito em meu rosto.

Eu saí e ela fechou a porta atrás de mim.

**Bella's PoV**

— Não comece. – levantei um dedo, ainda de costas para Jacob depois que Edward saiu. – Eu realmente tive um dia péssimo e não quero discutir _de novo_.

Andei em direção ao quarto, ignorando-o quando ele me seguiu. Parei na frente dos armários e abri o de cima, puxando uma coberta grossa.

— O que está fazendo? – Jacob perguntou suavemente.

Sorri falsamente e sem vontade para ele.

— Boa noite, Jake. – e saí do quarto, andando até a sala com passos decididos.

Novamente, ele me seguiu. Arrumei a coberta em cima do sofá e deitei.

— Bella, você não vai dormir no sofá! – ele reclamou, falando alto.

— Eu já disse. Não quero discutir com você de novo. Por favor, ignore a minha existência. – pedi, sentindo a raiva quase alcançar meus olhos.

_Não _– prometi pra mim mesma-_, eu não vou chorar. _

— Bells... – ele chamou, se ajoelhando na minha frente. Me virei com a barriga para cima, encarando o teto.

— Jacob, cale a boca _por favor _antes que eu diga algo que vou me arrepender depois. – pedi, mesmo sabendo que eu _não ia _me arrepender de dizer o que estava preso na minha garganta.

— Vá para a cama, Bella. – ele pediu, puxando uma mecha do meu cabelo. Eu me desvencilhei, nervosa.

— Não.

— Vá. – ele quase ordenou. O encarei, perplexa e começando a ficar vermelha de raiva. – _Eu _fico aqui.

Me virei para ele, confusa e atordoada. Ele sorriu.

— Me desculpe por hoje. É que Edward realmente me dá nos nervos com aquele jeito calmo e cínico dele. – Jacob falou calmamente.

— Cínico? – questionei, fazendo uma careta. – Argh. Não vou discutir com você.

Virei de volta, querendo esquecê-lo, mas ele sentou na pontinha do sofá e puxou meu rosto em sua direção, se aproximando devagar. Eu virei o rosto sem dó, empurrando-o pra cima de volta.

Ele riu levemente, segurando meu rosto com mais força.

— _Jacob_. – eu o alertei, nervosa.

Ele se aproximou mais e deu um beijo na minha testa. Mesmo assim, me irritei, virando o rosto para longe dele.

— Vá, Bella. – ele pediu suavemente.

Respirei fundo, ainda com raiva e me levantei sem olhar para trás. Quando cheguei ao quarto, passei a chave pelo lado de dentro da porta, indo em seguida trocar de roupa.

Deitei na cama enorme, me sentindo um tanto solitária. Lembrei-me num estalo que meu celular estava na sala. Grunhi qualquer coisa para mim mesma e levantei, destrancando a porta para passar.

Fui até a sala sem dizer nada e parei na frente da estante, onde pensei ter deixado meu bebê. Comecei a procurar, mas não conseguia encontrar de modo algum.

— O que está procurando?

— Hmm... – enrolei, não querendo pedir ajuda.

Mas em todos os lugares que ele podia estar, simplesmente não estava.

— Meu celular. – respondi, bufando.

— Está aqui. – ele respondeu, fazendo com que eu virasse para ele. – Estava em cima do sofá.

Eu peguei o celular da mão dele devagar.

— Obrigada. – murmurei, voltando ao quarto.

E então, mais uma noite com insônia. Pensei em ligar para alguém, mas já era tarde, então desisti.

Desde quando eu me sentia mal por dormir sozinha? Quer dizer, eu... Argh, esquece.

Melhor dormir por que eu já estou começando a variar das ideias.

-------------

_**Demorei, mas tô aquiii!**_

_**7 páginas suadas e choradas! HSAUHSUHAUHSUAHSUH'**_

_**Hoje eu tô meeeio sem tempo e tal, então não vou responder review por review.**_

_**Obrigada a:**_

**Raissa Cullen**_**, **__Bibi__**, **_**Ise Cullen**_**, **__Gika__Salla__**, **_**Reneesme Carlie Cullen**_**, **__Bee__Stream__**, CIi **_**whatever**_**, **__Camilinha__Assumpcao__**, **_**DeboraHepburn**_**, **__**.**__Daidoji__**-**__Chan__**.**__** , **_**Isa.C.**_**, **__Marydf__Evans__Cullen__**.**_

_**Amo vcs, que me dão tanto ânimo pra escrever!! *-***_

_**AAh! Eu não vou parar a fic não... Acho que vou continuar com ela doida desse jeito... rsrs.**_

_**O que sair, saiu.**_

_**Mil beijos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**GENTEEEE!!!**__**  
Eu estou refazendo tudo no FF pq deu pau no bagulho loko aqui, e eu fiquei em dúvida se todas as pessoas receberam o alerta. Pra quem já leu esse capítulo, aproveitem para mandar review, que é uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que não dava (y)'  
Pra quem não pegou esse momento problemático do FF, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: O site deu um erro muito louco depois das 11h do dia 07/08 até umas, sei lá, 14h do dia 08/08. Como eu postei e eram 11h e um pouquinho, fiquei meio sei lá.. Pq EU não recebi o alerta da review que recebi no meio dessa pane, então não sei... _O_  
PRA QUEM JÁ LEU ESSE CAPÍTULO:  
Ignorem o texto que eu tinha escrito no começo. Pensei, pensei e já sei o rumo dessa bebê aqui. Agora estou feliz e sou uma pessoa normal de volta :D  
Mas preparem-se: haverão muitas³ reviravoltas!!!  
Um grande beijo a todos vocês! *-***_

Capítulo Quatro

No dia seguinte, eu estava no trabalho, tranqüila e feliz quando o telefone da minha mesa tocou.

— Escritório do Dr. Evans, bom dia, Bella falando... – atendi.

— _Bella! _– Edward disse do outro lado, rindo. – _Bom dia!_

— Olá, Edward. – cumprimentei.

— _Tem planos para hoje à noite? _– ele perguntou, parecendo sem graça.

— Hm... espere um minuto para que eu possa consultar a minha agenda. – brinquei, rindo. – É claro que não! No que está pensando?

— _Eu queria me desculpar por fazer você brigar com Jacob ontem. É que o jeito que ele falou de você, e com você, me deixou tão... Me desculpe, eu perdi a cabeça_.

Eu suspirei, feliz. Edward era mesmo um doce.

— Não foi culpa sua, sabe disso. E ele nem ficou tão bravo... Comigo, eu quero dizer. – eu ri levemente. – Mas isso não mudou o fato de ele ter dormido no sofá.

Edward tentou, mas não conseguiu reprimir uma gargalhada.

— _Hm... Posso te levar para jantar?_

— Como disse? – eu me engasguei.

— _Sabe como é, eu não sou um excelente cozinheiro.. Ainda mais comparado a você! _– ele riu – _Mas existem ótimos restaurantes na cidade... o que acha?_

Eu enrolei o dedo no fio do telefone, pensando. Jantar era uma coisa meio romântica, não?

— Hmm... – murmurei, não querendo deixa-lo em total expectativa. – Importa-se se eu levar alguém?

— _Importa-se se eu tiver poder de veto? _– ele pediu. – _Não se ofenda, mas eu não pretendo ver a cara do seu namorado tão cedo._

Eu ri baixo.

— Eu não estava pensando nele. – afirmei. – Alguma objeção à Alice?

— _Não, claro que não! _– Ele suspirou, aliviado. – _Ela é bem legal._

— Tudo bem então. Que horas? – perguntei.

— _Às... 8h? No Deck._

— Ooh! O que aconteceu com o Lodge? – perguntei, rindo.

— _Ah, o Lodge é só para as garotas comuns. Você é indiscutivelmente especial demais para o Lodge_. – ele respondeu, também em tom de brincadeira.

— Eu te vejo lá. Um beijo.

— _Até. Outro. Eu te amo._

Eu abaixei o telefone para desligá-lo lentamente, e sorrindo.

— Às 8h no Deck. – avise Alice.

— Não acredito que vai me fazer segurar vela! – ela gemeu.

— Com _Edward_. – eu especifiquei.

— Exatamente! – ela riu.

Revirei os olhos e voltei ao trabalho. O dia passou rápido e logo estávamos saindo, indo direto ao restaurante, que ficava a apenas alguns quarteirões.

Quando chegamos, Edward já estava lá.

— Olá, Alice. – ele a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha, enquanto ela perguntava como ele estava.

Edward respondeu fazendo uma piadinha que eu não ouvi, mas fez Alice gargalhar.

— Oi, Bella. – ele me abraçou calorosamente e beijou meu rosto estalando os lábios.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa que ele já tinha reservado e fizemos nossos pedidos à uma garçonete especialmente cortês.

— E então... Como foi o dia? – perguntou Edward à nós duas.

— Normal. – eu respondi. – Eu só tive que buscar Alice duas vezes! – brinquei, cutucando-a.

Ela mostrou a língua para mim, rindo. Edward nos olhava com um ponto de interrogação na testa.

— Ela está tendo um caso com o irmão de uma estagiária de advogada que tem o escritório no mesmo prédio que trabalhamos e não perde uma oportunidade de ir vê-lo. – expliquei.

— Nós não temos um caso! – ela corrigiu. – Estamos NA-MO-RAN-DO! – e então sorriu, satisfeita.

— Que seja. – revirei os olhos teatralmente. – O que importa é que os dois são enjoativamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Edward riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Você só usa esse adjetivo por que não é você. – ele assinalou.

— Aaah! Ah, não... Não vai me dizer que é mais um? – perguntei, fazendo uma careta risonha.

— Mais um? – ele perguntou.

— Mais um apaixonado no mundo! Oh, que desgraça! – levantei as mãos, fingindo acusar Deus. – Por quêê???

Edward e Alice riram juntos.

— É claro que sim. – Edward assentiu, rindo.

Eu ri levemente também, querendo esconder a tristeza que me dominou. Por que, oh Deus, _por quê?_

Alice percebeu - como eu amava essa garota! Ela começou a comentar sobre alguns acontecimentos recentes no mundo e mudamos de assunto rapidamente.

Depois que terminamos de comer, Edward me acompanhou até a entrada do meu prédio, e depois levou Alice para casa. Eu ainda estava chateada, mas quando Edward se despediu com um abraço forte, eu acabei apagando a revelação triste da minha mente.

Entrei no meu apartamento com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto.

— Onde você estava? – gritou Jacob, assim que eu tranquei a porta.

Suspirei pesadamente e me virei lentamente para ele.

— _Boa noite _pra você também. – sorri com ironia.

— Com quem você estava? – ele continuou gritando.

— Jake. Sério. Eu não sou surda. – reclamei. – Fui jantar com os meus amigos. – expliquei.

— E seu _namorado_? Esquece dele? Sabe que horas são? E aliás, onde está o seu celular?

Tateei meus bolsos e travei.

— Hmpf, droga. – murmurei. E então me lembrei num estalo. – Ah, está no trabalho. Dentro da minha gaveta...

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, me maldizendo.

— Bella, você saiu com Edward, não foi? – Jacob acusou friamente.

— _E _com Alice. – completei. – Eu até poderia sair com eles e também com o namorado da Alice e a garota do Edward, mas como eu sei que você _nunca está disponível_, decidimos sair só nós, os _amigos_. – provoquei.

Eu não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo comigo ultimamente. Respondendo às gritarias sem fundamento de Jacob, saindo à noite, chorando sem parar... Essa definitivamente não é a Bella.

— Sabe que não quero que saia com ele. – Jacob lembrou.

— E eu ficou pensando se isso é só preocupação... Desde quando você é tão... _possessivo_? – eu murmurei, realmente atinando para aquele fato só naquele segundo.

— Eu me importo com você. – ele disse, já com a voz normal, ligeiramente rouca como de costume. – Bem mais do que _você _se importa _comigo_.

Eu hesitei por um milésimo de segundo, chocada com a afirmação dele.

— Não é só porque eu não tenho _acessos _que eu não me importo com você. – rebati.

Ele se aproximou de mim, sorrindo daquele jeito fofo que eu me lembrava no começo do nosso namoro – na época em que eu largaria tudo por ele, como realmente _larguei_. Será mesmo que _só eu _mudei depois que começamos a morar juntos?

Eu sorri ligeiramente para ele e o abracei, beijando seu rosto.

— Boa noite. – sussurrei, indo para o quarto e agradecendo mentalmente por ele não me seguir.

Minutos depois, quando eu já estava deitada e esperando o sono chegar, lembrei que meu celular iria tocar o despertador lá no escritório. Desanimadamente, peguei o telefone e disquei.

— _Alô?!_ – Jasper atendeu. Eu ri.

— Oi. Posso falar com a Alice?

— _Espere um momento_. – ele avisou.

— _BELLA!!!_ – gritou Alice, e eu tive que afastar o telefone para não ficar surda.

— Heyy, Alice.

— _Manda! _– ela incentivou.

— Poderia me ligar assim que acordar? Deixei meu celular no escritório...

— _Ah, claro, Bella! _– ela ficou em silêncio por um segundo. – _Mais alguma coisa?_

— Sim. – eu ri, brincando - _Obrigada_. Até amanhã.

— _De nada! Um beijo!_

Click.

— Outro. – respondi ao telefone já mudo.

Engraçado como eu realmente estava alterada. Nunca imaginei que uma das noites mais tranqüilas que eu já passei seria logo depois de discutir com a pessoa que eu mais me preocupava em magoar.

---------------

_**Amo vocês. **_

_**Muito obrigadaaa por cada review, eu li e amei TODAS! Vocês são o motivo para eu continuar essa coisinha aqui!!**_

_**Beijos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco 

Acordei com o telefone tocando. Não era uma coisa muito legal de se ouvir mesmo estando acordada, então estendi a mão desajeitadamente até o criado-mudo.

— Alô? – murmurei, sonolenta.

— _Acorde, acorde, acooorde!_ – cantarolou Alice. – _Vamos, Bela Adormecida, você precisa trabalhar!_ – ela riu.

— Hmmmmm... – eu gemi. – Me ligue daqui a cinco minutos. – pedi.

— _Na-na-ni-na-NÃO! _– ela negou, rindo. – _Levante agora, tome um bom banho e vista sua melhor roupa!_

— Hmpf. – murmurei, levantando devagar. – Qual é a ocasião? – questionei.

— _Eu ganhei um anel!_ – ela gritou e eu gritei junto, feliz.

— Oh meu Deus! Isso é maravilhoso! – comemorei, pulando da cama com o telefone na mão.

— _Eu sei!_ – ela gritou, rindo.

— Mas é tipo um anel de compromisso, ou uma jóia? – questionei, sorrindo como boba.

— _Hmm..._ – Alice enrolou e percebi que ela estava segurando o riso.

— AAAH! Não faça suspense! Me diz logo! – exigi, brincando.

— _Ele me chamou para morar com ele!_ – ela gritou

Eu abri a boca e puxei o ar para gritar, mas Jacob abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. Bufei, soltando todo o ar de uma vez.

— Estou muito feliz por você, Alice. – eu disse simplesmente.

— "_Muito feliz por mim"? _– ela repetiu, indignada. – _Bella! Isso lá é coisa que se fale para-_

— Bella, você sabe onde está a minha chave? – perguntou Jacob.

Ele já estava pronto para sair – provavelmente entrou aqui enquanto eu dormia.

— _Jacob está aí..._ – Alice constatou.

Nem respondi. Ela sabia que era aquilo mesmo.

— Ali. – eu apontei para o criado-mudo.

Jacob andou até lá, abriu a gaveta e pegou o molho de chaves.

— Obrigada. – ele sussurrou, mandando um beijo para mim.

Eu sorri em resposta, ficando em silêncio para poder ouvir a porta da saída fechando. Quando me certifiquei que estava sozinha, puxei o ar de novo.

— AAAH! – gritei, feliz e batendo palminhas infantilmente. – Isso é muito bom, Alice!!!

Ela riu.

— _Foi tão lindo, Bella..._ – ela suspirou sonhadoramente. – _Nós estávamos jantando (ele é um ótimo cozinheiro, sabia?) e ele disse que ia ter que viajar com Rosalie... Uma vó deles está morrendo, sabe? Ai, ele é tão prestativo... E então ele avisou que ia passar duas semanas fora, DUAS SEMANAS, dá pra acreditar? Duas semanas sem ele! Mas então... Ele começou a dizer que ia sentir a minha falta cada instante e que queria poder me levar junto, mas sabia que a irmã iria implicar... E então eu respondi dizendo a ele que também iria sentir muita falta dele e que, se pudesse, passaria todo o tempo da minha vida com ele..._

Enquanto Alice narrava esses acontecimentos, aproveitei para separar a roupa que eu ia vestir e o que ia calçar. Separei também as roupas íntimas, um colar e um par de brincos; colocando tudo em cima da cama.

— _E então... Ah, Bella! Estou tão feliz!_ – Alice cantarolou, rindo.

— Continue, continue... – incentivei. – _Como _ele te chamou para ir morar com ele? – indiquei.

— _Bem, ele me disse que gostaria de ficar mais tempo comigo também, e perguntou se eu gostava de prata. Eu fiquei sem entender, mas disse que sim. Ele sorriu daquele jeito lindo para mim. "Comprei uma coisinha pra você", ele disse. Eu perguntei se havia alguma ocasião especial que eu não sabia, e ele riu, negando._

Alice parou para respirar e eu comecei a tamborilar as unhas na penteadeira de madeira.

— "_Eu estou querendo te subornar, na verdade", ele brincou. E então ele me deu o anel. Bella!! É a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro! Ele é de prata,_ _com um brilhantezinho... É perfeita!_

**(N/A: Sim, eu sou uma sem o que fazer [por enquanto!]. O anel eu inspirei no que eu uso [:P], e tem uma imagem aqui [fiquei com preguiça de hospedar, sorry]. H t t p : / / pt . d r e a m s t i m e . c o m / a n e l – d e – n o i v a d o – t h u m b 4 5 4 8 4 7 0 . j p g)**

— E então, e então? – incentivei, ansiosa.

— _Bem, eu perguntei o que ele estava subornando e o que ele queria... E daí ele disse que queria me ter ainda mais perto, e perguntou se eu queria ir morar junto com ele._ – ela disse a última parte quase gritando de felicidade.

— Ai, que lindo... – suspirei. – Mais uma apaixonada no mundo...

Alice ficou em silêncio e eu estaquei. Repassei minhas palavras na cabeça e me lembrei da noite passada.

— Obrigada por ontem. – murmurei baixo.

— _Amigas servem para isso._ – ela disse seriamente. – _Calma, Bella. Nem tudo está perdido._

Não, não, claro que não. Só a minha _vida _está perdida.

— Eu sei. – respondi, suspirando pesadamente. – Eu... eu preciso ir tomar banho. – lembrei.

— _Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco... _– ela se despediu.

— Até. Um beijo. – dei um beijo no ar, fazendo aquele "smack" ecoar.

— _Outro!_ – ela riu. – _Te amo, Bella._

— Te amo mais.

Ela riu e desligou, então finalmente fui tomar banho. Vesti uma saia social preta, uma blusa branca bonita e calcei um _Scarpin_ preto.

Saí de casa ouvindo aquele "toc, toc, toc" do sapato e desacreditando que vinha de mim. _Definitivamente, _quem é você e o que fez com a Bella?

Quando cheguei ao escritório – quase uma hora depois que Alice me ligou, mas ainda adiantada -, Carlisle e Alice estavam conversando. Pareceu-me que ele estava repreendendo-a, mas era Alice quem falava mais. Os observei por um minuto, e entrei na sala.

— Bom dia? – eu disse, hesitante ao sorrir.

— Buenos días, Bella! – brincou Alice.

— Bonjour! – disse Carlisle, sorrindo.

Eu ri para os dois e fui para minha mesa.

— Está excepcionalmente bonita hoje, Bella. – Carlisle elogiou.

Eu sorri, sem graça.

— Obrigada. – sentei na cadeira e abri a gaveta para pegar meu celular.

_7 chamadas perdidas_

Suspirei, escolhendo a opção "_Listar_".

_09h10min pm – Jacob_

_09h02min pm – Jacob_

_08h53min pm – Jacob_

_08h42min pm – Jacob_

_08h20min pm – Jacob_

_08h19min pm – Jacob_

_08h15min pm – Charlie._

— Bella? – chamou Carlisle, preocupado.

Será que eu estava passando o que eu estava sentindo pelo meu rosto? Se sim, até que havia um motivo para preocupação. Me senti verde. E tonta. E confusa.

— Eu posso...? – apontei para o celular, me levantando.

— Claro. – ele respondeu imediatamente.

Fui para o corredor e segui até o fim dele, onde havia uma porta de vidro que levava a uma sacada.

Geralmente as pessoas iam lá para fumar, então _tentei _não me irritar com o cheiro forte que fez meus olhos lacrimejarem.

Disquei o número dele e esperei. Chamou apenas uma vez.

— _Sim?_

— Charlie?

_Silêncio_.

— _Hm, sou eu, Bells..._ – ele respondeu, apático.

— Você me ligou... – comecei, sem saber exatamente o que falar. – E... eu tinha deixado o celular no trabalho e só vi agora.

— _Ah!_ – ele suspirou, aliviado. – Eu pensei que não quisesse atender a minha ligação. – ele justificou.

— Que bobagem! Eu _sempre _atendo quando você liga. – argumentei.

— _É que eu pensei que depois da última vez... _

Eu me encolhi.

— Tudo bem, pai. – respondi, soando um pouco mais seca do que eu imaginei. – Qual era a sua intenção quando me ligou?

— _Eu... queria saber como você está..._ – ele sussurrou. _– E... pedir desculpas pela última vez. Foi culpa minha._

Respirei fundo. Já faziam várias semanas que Charlie não ligava, e mais de um mês que ele não aparecia. Não que ele ligasse toda semana ou aparecesse todo mês, mas acontece que havia um motivo para a distância dele.

Na última vez que ele veio me ver, nós brigamos feio. Eu havia discutido com Jacob e Charlie quis intervir. Me irritei com ele querendo tomar conta da minha vida e acabei dizendo coisas horríveis para ele.

— É claro que eu te desculpo. – suspirei. – Me desculpe também... Eu disse muitas coisas que não eram verdade...

— _Tudo bem, Bella. Eu entendo que fiz errado. Não farei de novo._ – ele prometeu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo.

— E então, quando vai vir me visitar de novo? – perguntei, sorrindo para o telefone.

— _Bem..._ – ele se enrolou. Eu ri levemente.

— Pode vir quando quiser. – ofereci. – Se não puder ficar, podia pelo menos passar um dia aqui, só pra dizer _oi_.

Ele riu.

— _Posso ir te ver amanhã?_ – ele perguntou.

Amanhã? Hmm... Sexta-feira.

— Ah, acho que sim. – respondi. – Vai chegar que horas?

— _Pode deixar que eu me viro, Bells. Obrigada._ – ele agradeceu. – _Vou aparecer à tarde. _

Mordi o lábio.

— Tudo bem. – respondi. – Até mais.

— _Até._

_Click._

— Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso. – sussurrei, falando sozinha.

Voltei para a sala do trabalho, um pouco confusa com a ligação e obrigando minha mente a achar uma solução. Eu precisava estar à tarde em casa amanhã.

— O que aconteceu, Bella? – perguntou Carlisle, preocupado.

— Charlie me ligou. – fiz uma careta.

Alice franziu o cenho e Carlisle me olhou com um ponto de interrogação na testa.

— Ele quer vir pra cá... _Amanhã_. – expliquei, suspirando.

— Amanhã? Por que não sábado? – Alice perguntou.

— Eu sei lá... Eu só não tive como dizer não. Já faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos... – dei de ombros.

— E isso é ruim? – perguntou Carlisle.

Eu sorri, sentando.

— Bem... Não exatamente. – respondi. – Mas vou ter que pedir para Jacob faltar.

— Por quê? – Alice perguntou.

Revirei os olhos para ela.

— Não vou deixar minha casa aberta, e alguém precisa estar lá. – respondi.

— E por que não você? – Carlisle perguntou.

Não havia indicação na pergunta, apenas curiosidade.

— Eu faltei antes de ontem. – justifiquei.

— O problema é realmente só a falta? – Alice perguntou.

— E qual outro seria? – dei de ombros.

— Quanto a isso, não tem problema nenhum, Bella. – Dr. Evans garantiu.

Eu mordi o lábio, sem graça.

— Sério? – perguntei esperançosamente.

— É claro. Já que faz tanto tempo que você não vê seu amigo, acho que deveria recebê-lo.

Eu ri.

— Meu pai. – corrigi, sorrindo.

— Seu _pai_? – ele questionou, surpreso – Então ainda mais você tem que estar lá!

— Tudo bem então. Obrigada, Carlisle. – sorri agradecida.

Carlisle voltou para sua salinha e eu olhei para Alice, meus olhos exigindo.

— Seu anel. – mandei.

Ela sorriu e veio saltitando até a minha mesa, com a mão direita estendida. O anel era realmente lindo, e exatamente como ela havia descrito.

— Lindo. – elogiei, pegando a mão dela para girar e ver o anel de outros ângulos.

— Perfeito! – ela completou, sorrindo quando soltei a mão dela depois de inspecionar todos os lados do anel.

Voltamos a trabalhar normalmente, logo chegou o horário de almoço. Almocei com Alice, ouvindo-a contar seus causos hilários com Jasper e rindo sempre. Para alguém que nos via assim, nunca ia imaginar.

Nunca sequer pensaria que, daqueles dois sorrisos, um era uma mentira. Eu adorava Jasper, mas não podia deixar de me sentir triste toda vez que Alice falava dele.

Ela estava tão feliz e ele também... Eu não conseguia não pensar que eu nunca teria essa felicidade toda. Mas eu ouvia tudo o que ele contava com toda a empolgação, afinal, ela era minha melhor amiga e merecia toda a felicidade do mundo; e eu ficava feliz por ela estar indiscutivelmente feliz.

Voltamos ao trabalho novamente, e logo já estávamos saindo.

— Estou sozinha... – Alice começou. – Posso jantar com você? – ela pediu, brilhando os olhos.

Eu ri, anuindo ao pedido.

— Vai passar lá mais tarde ou quer ir agora? – questionei.

— Eu vou em casa tomar um banho e já venho. – ela disse. – Até mais tarde.

— Tudo bem. – eu sorri.

Cheguei em casa e desabei no sofá. Então vi um post-it colado na televisão.

_Bella_, estava escrito.

"_Estou tremendamente cansado e já estou dormindo. Sr. Bolton passou mal hoje mais cedo e fomos dispensados."_

Eu sorri para o bilhete. Antes de fazer o jantar, decidi trocar de roupa – afinal aquele sapato já estava me matando.

Fui para o quarto já descalça e guardei os lindos sapatos. Passei a mão devagar pela minha nuca, querendo relaxar um pouco. Levantei o cabelo, jogando-o para frente do meu rosto. Abri o fecho do colar e deixei que ele escorregasse para o chão.

— Você está muito bonita.

Eu pulei, assustada, e virei para trás.

— Me desculpe. – Jacob pediu, a voz rouca. – Não quis te assustar.

Ele se levantou e sentou na cama. Eu sorri para ele, me aproximando.

— Charlie vai vir aqui. – eu avisei, me sentando ao lado dele.

Jacob sorriu também, me abraçando de lado.

— Tente chegar um pouco mais cedo. – pedi. – Ele quer te ver.

— Tudo bem. – ele assentiu, virando para mim.

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio por vários minutos. Eu sorri um pouco.

— Alice está vindo aqui para jantar. – avisei, me levantando. – Está com fome?

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

— Um pouco.

Comecei a desabotoar a blusa de frente para o armário, enquanto olhava as opções e já ia escolhendo o que ia vestir. Jacob se aproximou pelas minhas costas e subiu a mão pelo meu quadril até minha cintura, apertando um pouco de um jeito bom.

Ele mudou o caminho das mãos, indo pelas minhas costas até os ombros, e então massageando-os. Eu ri levemente, puxando todo o cabelo para um lado só para que ele continuasse.

— A que horas Charlie vai chegar? – Jacob perguntou, beijando meu pescoço.

— Ele disse que vem à tarde. – respondi.

Fiquei segurando a barra da blusa, não querendo tirá-la, mas Jacob pareceu não perceber meu desconforto e a puxou pelos braços, tirando-a. Eu sabia que agora seria mais difícil dizer que não, mas eu não ia deixar de tentar.

— Jake... – chamei, enquanto ele passava as mãos pela minha barriga.

— Hm? – ele perguntou, beijando meu ombro.

— Alice vai chegar. – me desculpei, tirando delicadamente as mãos dele de mim. – Eu preciso cozinhar.

Ele bufou, se afastando com raiva. Eu suspirei, cansada. Vesti uma camiseta simples e uma calça _jeans _velha e nem me calcei. Quando fui para a cozinha, Jacob estava sentado no sofá assistindo a um jogo qualquer.

Preparei qualquer coisa, me sentindo um pouco culpada. Se eu já sabia que ia rejeitar Jacob, por que deixei que ele se aproximasse? Eu era má. Mais do que má, eu era _idiota_. Idiota e insensível.

Ouvi a campainha tocar e fui atender, já abrindo a porta – e dizendo para Alice entrar.

— Tanya? – perguntei, surpresa.

Ela abriu um sorriso falso.

— Bella. – ela me cumprimentou.

— O que faz aqui? – questionei, rindo um pouco.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar? – ela perguntou.

— Oh, me desculpe. – pedi. – Entre. Fique à vontade.

Abri mais a porta e dei passagem para ela. Assim que entrou, olhou para o sofá.

— Oi... – ela disse, com aquela voz sedosa.

Eu sinceramente não sei por que me irritei. Bem, convenhamos; não é só por que eu não tenho o melhor relacionamento do mundo com meu namorado que eu não me importo de ser _corna_.

Pigarreei, fazendo com que Tanya se virasse para mim.

— Esse é Jacob. – apresentei. – Jake... Tanya. – indiquei um ao outro com as mãos.

— Bella, onde está o Edward? – Tanya perguntou.

— Edward? – eu e Jacob perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

— É! – ela respondeu.

— Edward não mora aqui. – avisei, sem conseguir não rir.

— Mas eu vim _aqui_! – ela garantiu.

Sim, eu me lembrava de quando Edward saiu algumas vezes com ela. Realmente o segundo encontro havia sido aqui. Acho que Edward não queria que as garotas soubessem onde ele morava – e como sua segunda casa era aqui, até já dá pra imaginar...

— Eu sei, eu sei. – suspirei. – Mas aquilo foi diferente. Edward não mora aqui, ele é meu _amigo_.

— Eu pensei que vocês tinham um relacionamento aberto. – ela abriu a boca, surpresa.

Eu ri alto.

— Nãão... eu sou meio que um cupido para ele; mas não há nada entre nós. Ele sempre pede que eu cozinhe para outras garotas, na verdade. – confidenciei, sorrindo.

— Ah... – ela suspirou. – Bem, você poderia então me dar o telefone dele? – ela pediu.

— Hm, na verdade, _não_. – respondi, sorrindo.

A expressão dela se alterou para surpresa, e depois, _raiva_.

— Por que não? – ela questionou, empinando o nariz.

— Edward não permite que eu passe o telefone dele para garotas. – justifiquei.

_Tudo _mentira, mas e daí? Aposto que ele não ia gostar se eu passasse.

— Mas... – continuei. - Você pode anotar seu número, que eu com certeza entregarei para ele.

Edward _nunca _vai saber da existência desse papel.

— Vai entregar mesmo? – ela quis se certificar.

Eu sorri falsamente.

— Por que não entregaria? – dei de ombros.

— Tudo bem, então. – ela sorriu, pegando um papel pequeno e uma caneta em sua bolsa e anotando um número. – Diga a ele que me ligue amanhã à noite. – ela pediu.

— Eu direi. – sorri.

— Obrigada, Bella. – ela agradeceu, saindo.

Respirei fundo quando Tanya foi embora. _Mas que __**droga**__!_

— Você promove encontros do Edward aqui? – Jacob perguntou.

Quase pela primeira vez, ele não disse o nome de Edward com raiva. Na verdade, parecia que ele estava reprimindo um sorriso. Acho que a perspectiva de Edward com outra garota o acalmou.

— Não é bem assim. – expliquei. – Quando ele sai com uma garota com quem se dá bem, ele gosta de jantar... então eles sempre jantam _aqui_. – eu ri, dando de ombros.

Jake riu também, estendendo os braços para mim. Eu me aproximei dele e dei um breve beijo.

— Tenho que cozinhar. – justifiquei, me levantando.

Voltei para a cozinha, apesar de já estar tudo pronto. Encostei no balcão, esperando a campainha tocar. Assim que tocou, corri para a porta.

Dessa vez, era Alice mesmo.

— Não vai adivinhar quem está em casa. – eu sussurrei, brincando, assim que abri a porta e vi que era ela.

— Quem? – ela estranhou, passando debaixo do braço que eu estava apoiando na porta. – Jacob! – ela cumprimentou, surpresa.

Ri baixo.

— Oi, Alice. – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da tevê.

Eu já tinha avisado Alice – para o bem dela – que Jacob não era seu primeiro fã. Aliás, _de quem _Jacob gostava?

É claro que ele preferia me ver com Alice do que com Edward, mas desde o dia que Jake viu Edward e Alice – os eternos amores da minha vida – conversando, ele passou a não gostar dela.

Acho que ele pensa que Alice me ajuda com um plano mirabolante para traí-lo. _Suspiro_. Aquele garoto é realmente problemático.

— Vamos comer? – sugeri, indo para a cozinha.

Alice e Jacob me seguiram e comemos em silêncio. Logo depois que terminou, ele voltou para a sala, contrariado.

— O que aconteceu? – Alice sussurrou, olhando para a porta.

— O de sempre. – suspirei tristemente.

Ela assentiu, entendendo.

— Sabe que às vezes eu tenho realmente vontade de traí-lo? – comentei. – Ele vê minha infidelidade em tudo, e eu _não dou _motivos para isso! – reclamei, mexendo as mãos.

— Mas você não o trairia. – Disse Alice seriamente.

— É, eu sei que não. Eu não o trairia por luxúria. – afirmei.

Alice olhou sugestivamente para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha e exibindo um sorriso maldoso.

— E se fosse _ele_? – fez ela, rindo.

— Essa possibilidade não existe. – respondi.

— Mas _e se fosse_? – insistiu ela.

— Não vou responder isso. – me recusei, levantando.

_É claro _que se o motivo fosse outro – me repreendi só de pensar nisso, mas eu sabia que era verdade -, eu nem hesitaria. Se fosse _ele_, eu tinha certeza que não ia nem me lembrar que um dia tive um namorado.

Fiquei mais um tempo com Alice na sala, mas houve uma certa inibição da parte dela por Jacob estar em casa. Confesso que também fiquei desconfortável, mas nem cheguei a admitir para ela isso.

Logo depois que Alice foi embora – mais cedo do que eu gostaria -, peguei o telefone para ligar para Edward.

Dei a desculpa que ia passar o número da tal Tanya e fui para o quarto, usar o telefone de lá.

-------------------------------------------

_**Genteeem!**_

_**Estou em shock! :OO'**_

_**Pra quem não sabe, sou TOTALMENTE Robsten, desde... bem, desde SEMPRE**_**.**__

_**E hoje me sai aquela booooooooooooooomba do vídeo com a foto dos dois se beijando.**_

_**Jesus, esqueci até como se respira.**_

_**--**_

_**Mas enfim; aqui está o capítulo cinco. Espero postar o próximo sábado que vem (isso se eu tiver tempo).**_

_**Aliás, já vou deixar avisado aqui, assim como deixei nas outras fics, que vai ser osso escrever de agora em diante. As férias suínas acabam hoje, e partir de amanhã estudarei o dia inteiro novamente T.T**_

_**Bem, ESPERO poder escrever nas aulas de... bem, em TODAS as aulas, como sempre. Brincadeirinha... Eu só vou escrever na aula de Inglês mesmo... :D**_

_**Amo vocês de montão! Adorei TODAS as reviews!!!**_

_**Próximo capítulo uma master revelação/confirmação Beward. Aguardem!**_

_**Ah! As reviews!!! **_

_Mariane __**Capítulo novo postado!! ^^ | Obrigada! *-***_

_Miss Masen __**Thanks! *-***_

_**As outras eu respondi por e-mail :D**_

_**Até a próxima ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amores da minha vida...  
Vou mudar uma coisinha aqui, ok?  
O Edward, a Bella e o Jacob tem 23 agora, tá? :P  
É que eu tô pensando numas coisas, e acho que eles tão muito novinhos... (não pensem malícias, garotas!!)**_

_**Boa leitura :D**_

**________________________________________**

Capítulo Seis

— _Alô?_ – disse Edward numa voz sonolenta, do outro lado da linha. Eu ri levemente.

— Olá! - respondi. – Hm... eu te acordei?

— _Na verdade... Sim. Quem está falando? _– ele perguntou monotonamente.

Foi um motivo idiota, mas eu simplesmente desabei por dentro quando ele perguntou quem estava falando. Eu era capaz de reconhecer a voz dele de qualquer jeito: distraída, cansada ou dormindo – e até morta, posso apostar.

E ele não reconheceu a minha voz.

— É a Bella, Edward. – respondi, tentando soar com o mesmo entusiasmo de meio minuto atrás.

— _Oi, Bella_. – fez ele, sem muito entusiasmo. –_ Que horas são?_

— Não são nem 10h. – respondi.

— _Hm... E aí, como você está? _– perguntou ele, bocejando.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

— Ligo para você amanhã. – avisei. – Vou te deixar dormir.

— _Não! _– ele pediu. – _Espere um minuto. Não, cinco. Me ligue daqui a dez minutos, okay? _

— Não, não precisa... Não é nada importante, nos falamos amanhã...

— _Que seja. Eu vou te ligar daqui a dez minutos._

Desliguei o telefone rindo. Ele devia estar mesmo com sono para ter dormido antes das 10h. Talvez tivesse tido um encontro. Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos.

Esperei por longos minutos, até que decidi ligar para ele. Já haviam se passados inquietantes quinze minutos desde que ele desligara, mas quando fui pegar o telefone, ele tocou.

— Alô? – falei, um tanto ansiosa.

— _Bella! _– Edward saudou, parecendo bem mais alerta do que antes.

— Acordou? – brinquei rindo enquanto ia me sentar na cama.

— _Sim. Me desculpe por antes... Eu realmente estava meio dormindo..._ – ele riu, sem graça. – _Caramba, __**eu nem reconheci sua voz!**_

Meu coração se encheu de alegria e eu suspirei, feliz. Então ele conhecia minha voz, huh?

— Tudo bem. – respondi, emocionada.

— _Ok, então... Como você está? _– fez ele, rindo.

— O de sempre. Casa, trabalho, brigar com Jacob... – dei de ombros, rindo.

— _Estão tão mal assim? _– perguntou ele, com a voz doce.

— Bem... – eu hesitei, enrolando o dedo na fronha.

— _Okay, não vamos falar sobre isso_. – sugeriu Edward.

— Obrigada. – sussurrei minimamente.

— _E então, alguma novidade?_

— Charlie virá aqui amanhã. – eu ri levemente. – Ele me ligou hoje e disse que estava com saudades e se sentia mal pela última vez...

— _Bem, isso é bom. Ele passará a noite? _– questionou, meio que por educação.

Eu ri.

— Não; Eu nem vou trabalhar amanhã para que ele passe somente o dia aqui. Mas, não... Me fale de você. Como você está? – pedi.

— _Estou ótimo, Bella. _– respondeu ele, rindo.

— Têm saído com alguém? – perguntei casualmente.

Pensei vagamente sobre a tal Tanya e decidi que se ele não estivesse saindo com ninguém, iria passar o telefone dela para Edward. Afinal, o que eu tinha a ver com isso? Se Edward iria sair com aquela garota, _o que eu tinha com isso_?

A resposta era simples: _Nada_.

— _Na verdade, saí com uma garota incrível ontem à noite._ – comentou ele, e praticamente pude vê-lo com aquele sorriso bobo e apaixonado.

— Ah, é? – questionei, querendo parecer interessada. – Me fale sobre ela.

Edward bufou e riu tristemente.

— Okay, então não falaremos sobre ela. – sussurrei, dando de ombros. – Como está o Jack?

— _Bella! _– ele disse, parecendo me repreender. – _Eu não fui ao Lodge! _– ele riu, dando a impressão de que estava revirando os olhos.

— Não? – estranhei.

— _É __**claro **__que não. _– ele bufou. – _Eu fui ao Deck._

E então eu percebi.

Ouch.

Edward estava falando de _mim!_

E de Alice, mas enfim...

— Ah, seu bobo! – eu ri, sem graça. – Estou querendo dizer... a sério... você está saindo com alguém, não está?

— _Hm, no momento não. _– fez ele. – _Por que a pergunta?_

Decidi contar tudo de uma vez e deixar que acontecesse.

— Você se lembra da Tanya, a loira arruivada? – comecei.

— _Claro, a que desligou na minha cara quando liguei no dia seguinte_. – ele lembrou.

Eu ri, concordando.

— Pelo jeito, ela se arrependeu... Apareceu aqui em casa agora há pouco atrás de você...

— _Me diga que você não deu meu endereço para ela... _– ele gemeu.

Ri baixo.

— Não, Edward. – afirmei.

— _Deu a ela meu telefone? _– ele insistiu, a voz se distorcendo por uma provável careta.

Não me segurei e ri alto.

— Na verdade não, também. Não sei por que, mas tive um pressentimento que você não ia gostar muito disso... – comentei. – Eu anotei o número dela, caso queira.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo, e imaginei que estivesse pensando. Mas ele balbuciou algumas coisas, e eu não entendi nada.

— Edward? – perguntei, preocupada.

— _Nossa, Bella. _– fez ele, admirado. – _Como você me conhece tão bem?_

E então eu fiquei sem reação. Ele estava... _agradecido_?

— E-eu, bem... Eu acho que é a convivência. – gaguejei.

— _Bem, __**obrigada**__. E não, não quero o telefone dela. _– ele riu levemente. Que bom que ele não queria, eu ia trocar o "5" por "4" mesmo... – _Estou com outra pessoa em mente._

Ouch.

De novo, aquela dor idiota sem motivo.

Quer dizer, é claro que tinha motivo, mas eu era realmente _idiota _demais para achar que Edward iria simplesmente ignorar a loira maravilhosa e pensar _em mim_.

— Hmm... – murmurei.

— _Já tem que desligar? _– perguntou ele tristemente.

— Não! Por que a pergunta? – estranhei.

— _Quando você diz "hmm" é por que quer desligar. _ – ele explicou seriamente. Eu ri. – _É sério, Bella!_

— Não, Edward, eu não quero desligar. – afirmei, rindo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo.

— _Bella... _– ele começou, com o ar sério mas ao mesmo tempo dengoso. Tive a nítida impressão de que ele ia me pedir alguma coisa.

— Diga. – eu ri.

— _Sabe... eu sempre te conto tudo, e respondo suas perguntas... _– continuou ele.

— Pode perguntar o que quiser, Edward. Te responderei qualquer coisa. – garanti.

— _Não fique brava, okay? _– pediu ele.

— Tudo bem. – prometi.

Ele esperou um segundo e então respirou fundo. Presumi que era algo realmente sério.

— _Bella... Você trai o seu namorado? _– ele perguntou seriamente.

Eu abri a boca, e, de tanta surpresa, não consegui responder. De onde ele havia tirado essa ideia? Que tipo de garota ele achava que eu era?

— E-Edward! – eu gaguejei, surpresa e ofendida.

— _Bella, por favor... Só seja sincera comigo; eu não vou julgar ou te criticar, eu só..._

Puxei o ar com força.

— _Edward!_ É _claro _que não faço isso!! – garanti, meio gritando. – O que você acha que eu sou???

— _Bella, me desculpe, é que com tudo o que você disse sobre não gostar de Jacob e essas coisas, eu-_

— Eu posso não amá-lo, não _desse jeito_, mas eu pelo menos _o RESPEITO!_

— _Me desculpe!! _– pediu ele, envergonhado. – _Me desculpe __**mesmo **__por supor isso, mas é quando você estava dormindo... _– ele hesitou.

AI MEU DEUS! Eu não acredito que disse alguma besteira enquanto dormia! Não acredito nisso!

Corei absurdamente, agradecendo por não estar cara a cara com ele.

Mas então começou a aparecer outro lado da situação em minha mente. Como em todas as noites, quando eu dormir e Edward me viu, sonhei com ele. O que eu tinha dito, afinal? Que o amava? Edward não seria tão idiota aponto de zombar de meus sentimentos desse modo. Aquilo tinha que ter um motivo.

Mesmo se ele fosse me dar um fora, ele faria isso da forma mais educada e menos agressiva possível. E, com certeza, _não ia_ ser por telefone.

Então ele poderia querer dizer outra coisa, e _não _me dar um fora. Talvez simplesmente dissesse que também me amava.

_Não._ Ele também faria isso pessoalmente.

Ele poderia simplesmente dizer "Por que você não vem aqui para conversarmos?"... Ah, meu Deus. E eu iria. Não pensaria _uma vez _para dizer que estaria lá em vinte minutos.

E foi quando a culpa me invadiu ao pensar nisso. Meu namorado estava do outro lado da parede e eu estava devaneando sobre outro homem.

— O que eu disse? – perguntei eu, por fim.

— _Hmm... _– fez ele, enrolando para responder.

— Diga. – exigi. Ele suspirou.

— _Quem é Mike?_

— Eu perguntei dormindo "Quem é Mike?" – estranhei.

Edward riu.

— _Não. __**Eu **__quero saber quem é Mike. _– explicou ele, rindo.

— Ahh... E por quê? – estranhei mais ainda.

— _Você disse esse nome dormindo. Logo depois de Jacob, devo acrescentar._

— Argh. – fiz eu, franzindo o cenho. – Por isso a sua suposição... – entendi, dando um tapa na minha própria testa.

— _Exato_. – admitiu ele.

— Credo. – sussurrei, fazendo uma careta.

— _E então, quem é ele? _– perguntou Edward.

— Só mais um idiota no mundo. – respondi, para então xingar baixo. – Isso soou meio ofensivo, não quis dizer que Jake _também _é idiota.

Edward riu levemente.

— Relaxa.

Suspirei.

— Mike é um cara que vi uma vez na vida e que deu em cima de mim. Fim. – dei de ombros, apesar de saber que ele não veria.

— _Hmm... _– fez ele, sem ter o que falar.

— _Você _quer desligar? – acusei, reprimindo um bico triste.

— _Não, claro que não! _– ele discordou. – _Eu __**nunca **__quero._

Mas que droga, por que em todas as palavras de Edward eu tinha que encontrar dubiedade? Mas que doente sou eu!

— Então... Hm... Como está a banda? – puxei assunto.

Ele bufou.

— _Ha, ha. Qual banda? _– perguntou sarcasticamente. – _Estou tocando sozinho agora. _

— Há quanto tempo? – questionei. – Por que não me contou antes?

— _Fazem alguns dias... Quer dizer, desde o fim de semana passado._

— Wow. Que triste. – comentei.

— _É... Estou tendo muito mais trabalho agora... _

— Por isso não está saindo com ninguém? – questionei.

— _Na verdade não. Eu estou... meio que planejando uma coisa. Quero passar longe de me envolver com alguém até conseguir o que eu preciso._

Eu ri levemente.

— O que está planejando? – perguntei, curiosa.

Edward riu alto, negando.

— _Na-na-ni-na-NÃO! _- ele riu de novo.

— Não vai me deixar ajudar? – fiz um bico, falando tristemente.

— _É claro que não! Então qual seria a graça?_

Eu estaquei.

Se ele não queria me falar, era por que...

— _Quer dizer, quando eu te contar, você já vai saber, e não haverá surpresa por eu ter conseguido o que eu preciso... –_ ele explicou, mas se enrolou demais.

É claro que eu conhecia Edward o suficiente para saber que ele estava mentindo. Mas, infelizmente, eu não era capaz de decifrar seus pensamentos; então não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele estava aprontando.

— Edward... – exigi, curiosa.

— _Nem vem. Ainda nem sei exatamente "o quê" e "como" vou fazer isso. Mas vai ser... bom._

— Eu imagino se você vai aprontar alguma coisa para alguém... – pensei alto.

— _E eu vou_. – ele admitiu.

— Mas... Por que disse que quer conseguir o que _precisa_? Não seria... o que você _quer_?

— _Bella. _– disse ele, sério. – _É por que simplesmente eu... – ele parou, trincando os dentes com barulho. – Não posso explicar, Bella._

Eu soltei um muxoxo decepcionado.

— Então tá. – choraminguei. – Já é tarde, acho que vou tentar dormir um pouco.

— _Não... por favor, Bella... Não fiquei chateada comigo_. – ele pediu.

— Não estou. – afirmei, e não era mentira. – Só estou com sono, sério.

— _Tem certeza? _– ele perguntou, agoniado. – _É só isso mesmo?_

— Claro, Edward. – confirmei. – Boa noite.

— _Boa noite, Bella._ – ele suspirou. – _Eu te amo. Muito._

— Eu também. – respondi. E depois sussurrei, sem saber se ele ouviria: - _Demais_.

— _Posso te ligar amanhã? _– ele pediu, parecendo inseguro.

Sorri.

— Eu te ligo, ok? Charlie vai estar aqui, mas assim que estiver desocupada, te ligo. – avisei.

— _Tudo bem. _– ele aquiesceu. – _Até._

— Até. – repeti, e desliguei o telefone.

__________________________________________________

_**Sim, eu enrolei quase uma semana para **__**isso**__**.**_

_**Capítulo tosco e pequeno, desculpem, mas é tudo o que eu tenho por enquanto. **_

_**Amo vocês.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_Mariane__** Obrigada!! ^^ | Postando o próximo! :D**_

_X Cullen __**=O' Mas o Jacob não é cornoo! A Bella não trai ele não; ela só é apaixonada pelo Edward! =OOO'**_

_Lisy Cullen __**Nossa, me emocionei agora. Meoul, com vc pedindo autorização, como eu poderia recusar? *-* Já que vai ter meu nome e tudo mais, sinto-me honrada que vc divulgue a minha fic! E não, vc não tá sendo chata, de maneira alguma!! Só que seu e-mail não apareceu (o fanficion come os links), então mande de novo ou pegue o meu e-mail no perfil e adicione-me. Grande beijo! ^^**_

_**O resto respondi por pm mesmo... =D**_

_**Até semana que vem! **_

_**Um beijo enorme ;***_

_**Isa**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Desculpem pela demora! Pra compensar, o capítulo está bem grande.  
Boa leitura! ;)**_

Capítulo Sete

Acordei e me espreguicei. Não devia ser muito cedo, por que eu via uma claridade exagerada atravessar as frestas da janela. Levantei devagar, indo para o banheiro. Lavei o rosto e os pulsos, e a sensação foi tão refrescante que acabei me rendendo e tomando um banho.

Saí do banheiro com uma toalha presa debaixo do braço e com outra balançando na cabeça, para secar o cabelo. Enquanto sentia o cheiro de morangos – meu eterno shampoo preferido, apesar de um pouco infantil – dominar-me, segui para a cozinha a fim de conseguir algo para comer.

Sem criatividade, fiz ovos e comi, sem prestar muita atenção. De modo que, quando terminei e o telefone tocou – o que me fez prestar atenção nas horas -, me assustei.

— Alô? – murmurei, atordoada.

— _Bella! Que bom que está em casa! _– disse Charlie, feliz. – _Chego aí em meia hora._

— Ah. – eu arfei. – T-tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco.

E ele desligou. Respirei fundo, indo para o quarto me vestir.

E então, a indecisão: O que eu deveria colocar? Eu precisava urgentemente de roupas novas, mas enquanto isso, precisava arrumar algo _decente _que não me deixasse com cara de dona-de-casa, mas que também não fosse chamativo demais.

A inspiração brilhou em minha cabeça e eu senti uma lâmpada em meus pensamentos. Disquei o número e esperei.

— _Você não agüenta um dia sem mim, huh? _– Alice brincou. – _E aí, Bella? Como está o Charlie?_

— Na verdade... Preciso de sua ajuda sobre isso. _Posteriormente_, você vai me levar para fazer compras; Por hora, não sei o que vestir...

— _Sério que vai me deixar comprar roupas para você? _– ela gritou, animada.

— Não. Você vai comigo; não vou deixá-la pagar. – avisei. – Me ajude, por favor!

— _Então você precisa de algo simples, que não te deixe com jeito de adulta demais, mas também não uma adolescente._

— Como você faz isso? Alice, eu te amo. – suspirei. – É _exatamente_ isso.

— _Tudo bem, então vamos lá. _– ela ordenou. – _Está com o armário aberto?_

— Com certeza. – respondi, rindo.

— _Okay. Pegue uma calça jeans. Aquela que não é tão folgada, sabe qual? _ - ela instruiu. Assenti, murmurando um "hm" enquanto pegava a calça. – _Aquela sua blusa azul de botões... Ela é bonita, e não muito formal. _

— Sim. – concordei, pegando a blusa. – O que eu calço?

— _Hm... Aquela sua sandália bonita que eu gosto!_

— Alice... – gemi. – É de salto!

— _Ah, Bella! Só uma vez na vida! E você não disse que o Charlie vai só passar o dia? Você não vai nem sair daí... Relaxa!_

Eu gemi, derrotada.

— Está bem... – murmurei. – Alice, você salvou a minha vida!

— _Eu sei! _– ela exclamou, vitoriosa.

— Ah... o que Carlisle estava falando com você quando eu cheguei ontem? – questionei, curiosa.

— _Ele sabe sobre Jasper. _– Alice respondeu, um pouco tristemente.

— E o que ele disse?

— _Ele pediu para não demorar tanto quando eu saio. Disse que não liga que eu dê uma fugida de vez em quando, ainda mais agora que ele _sabe _onde me encontrar, se precisar. E, ah, ele disse que semana que vem não vou poder sair nenhuma vez. _

— Por que não? O que tem de especial na semana que vem? – questionei.

— _Ele quer te dar uma semana de folga. _

— ...?

— _Você trabalha demais, e sabe disso. Nunca tira férias, e não relaxa... Eu também acho que você devia ficar em casa por um tempinho. _– ela falou rapidamente.

— Estão querendo se livrar de mim, é? – resmunguei, irritada.

— _Não, Bella! É só uma semana para você... sei lá, viajar, fazer compras... _– a voz de Alice se ergueu na última opção.

— Ah, claro. Vou viajar com _Edward_, né? Por que Jacob estará trabalhando, de qualquer forma... – provoquei. – Alice, não. Diga ao Dr. Evans que _não_. Eu não preciso de uma semana em casa.

— _É claro que precisa! Com tudo isso entre você e Jacob, é melhor se distrair um pouco! _– ela insistiu.

— Alice... – tentei novamente, mas ela me cortou.

— _Uma semana, Bella. Você sobrevive uma semana sem trabalho. Adote uma criança, faça tricô, eu sei lá! Curta um tempo sozinha..._

Bufei, nervosa, e revirei os olhos com força.

— E se eu não te ligasse, quando ia ficar sabendo da _novidade_? – questionei.

— _Dr. Evans_ _vai te ligar mais tarde de qualquer forma. _– ela avisou, rindo.

— Odeio vocês dois. Me sinto uma pessoa incapacitada!

Mas antes que eu pudesse reclamar, ouvi a campainha tocando. Ai, meu Deus! Há quanto tempo eu estava falando com Alice? Mas que _droga!_

— Alice, Charlie já chegou e eu ainda estou de toalha. A culpa é toda sua. – reclamei, falando rápido. – Odeio vocês dois e não vou ficar uma semana em casa.

E desliguei, correndo para a porta antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa. Gritei um "_já vou_" e corri de volta para o quarto, mas estaquei ao ouvir aquela voz chamando meu nome.

Voltei para a porta andando devagar, surpresa, e abri uma frestinha para olhar – como se existisse alguém no mundo que pudesse ter aquela voz maravilhosa além dele!

— E-Edward? – gaguejei, me encolhendo atrás da porta e sem abri-la por inteiro.

— Bella! Eu preciso de você! Você precisa me ajudar com... – enquanto ele falava, me empurrou levemente para trás e entrou. Eu o empurrei de volta, mas acho que ele nem percebeu.

Quando ele entrou totalmente, eu passei uma mão pelo rosto e cabelo, constrangida. Edward parou de falar imediatamente, me olhando de cima a baixo com a boca entreaberta – o que conseguiu aumentar _ainda mais _a vermelhidão em meu rosto.

— Er... – pigarreei, envergonhada.

— Bella! – ele finalmente olhou nos meus olhos. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda para uma coisa... – começou ele, serenamente.

Assenti, esperando.

— O-o q-que você preferiria... – ele tentou, engolindo em seco ao me olhar por inteiro de novo. – Se você fosse... – Edward me olhou de novo e mordeu o lábio. - ... Receber... – mais uma olhada pelo meu corpo.

— Pode esperar um minuto? – o cortei, constrangida ao extremo. – Fique à vontade. – indiquei o sofá e fugi para o quarto com passos fortes.

Mas que _droga_! Por que Edward estava me olhando _daquele _jeito, como se... como se... como se estivesse _me comendo _com os olhos?!?!

Respirei fundo, precisando me acalmar. Comecei a me vestir rapidamente, usando a roupa que Alice escolhera para mim mais cedo.

Depois de pronta, prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo desajeitado e voltei para a sala. Edward estava sentado na poltrona, impaciente.

— Heyy... – sussurrei, pigarreando.

— Ah! Bella!

Ele estava um pouco corado, e pareceu sentir alívio quando eu cheguei. Pensei ter visto uma certa confusão em seus olhos antes que ele me visse, mas acho que imaginei isso.

— Olhe, eu preciso da sua ajuda... Me desculpe, eu sei que você está ocupada e tudo mais, mas é que eu realmente preciso de você, e...

Suspirei.

— Diga, Edward. – pedi, meio impaciente.

Choque passou por seu rosto e minha guarda baixou. O que eu estava pensando ao tratar Edward daquela forma? A culpa me invadiu enquanto ele hesitava ao continuar.

— Me desculpe, Edward. – sussurrei, dando um passo à frente com os braços estendidos para abraçá-lo.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu estou te perturbando, entendi. - ele murmurou, se afastando.

— Não! Você não está me perturbando! – discordei, tentando me aproximar de novo. – Eu estou estressada, já discuti com Alice por que ela acha que eu não estou bem o suficiente para trabalhar...

Respirei fundo, completando em pensamento: "_Eu só não quero brigar com _você_!_".

— Olha, desculpa; sério... – pedi, dando mais um passo. – E-eu... – gaguejei, desistindo e tapando o rosto com as mãos. – Eu sou muito _idiota_. – grunhi, abafando um soluço.

— Shh... – ele susurrou, me puxando para um abraço.

Eu realmente não sei qual foi a seqüência, mas percebi que de repente Edward estava sentado na poltrona de volta, afagando minhas costas, e eu estava sentada no colo dele, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro para chorar.

A campainha tocou, mas eu ainda não tinha parado de chorar. Olhei para Edward, pedindo. Ele acariciou meu rosto e me carregou no colo, deixando-me deitada no sofá enquanto ele mesmo abria a porta.

— Edward? – estranhou Charlie.

Droga! Eu tinha esquecido de Charlie!

Funguei, tentando secar as lágrimas – apesar de saber que, de acordo com o tempo que eu estava chorando, meu rosto já devia estar totalmente vermelho, assim como meus olhos e meu nariz.

— Olá, Charlie. – Edward cumprimentou, educadamente.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo mais e logo Charlie estava na minha frente.

— Bella? – ele perguntou, como se quisesse confirmar que era eu aquela figura desprotegida e encolhida.

Eu tinha certeza que Charlie nunca me vira chorar, então não o culpava pelo modo que ele me olhava – como se eu fosse alienígena. Não querendo piorar a situação, balancei a cabeça para os dois rostos preocupados que me encaravam e me levantei, indo para o banheiro.

Lavei o rosto e prendi o cabelo de novo, respirando fundo inúmeras vezes durante o processo. Saí com um sorriso no rosto.

Charlie e Edward cochichavam um para o outro e não perceberam quando eu voltei, recomposta.

— Não... Ela anda confusa, mas não acho que ela vá terminar com ele... – Edward dizia, quando cheguei.

— Eles estão brigados? – questionou Charlie.

— Não exatamente; Não que eu saiba.

Pigarreei, chamando a atenção dos dois.

— Desculpem... – pedi, sussurrando.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Bella! – Edward se adiantou, levantando e me dando um abraço surpresa.

— Eu acho que estou virando _emo_. – brinquei, sussurrando.

Edward riu levemente.

— Sabe que qualquer coisa é só me ligar que eu chego aqui em_ meio segundo_, não sabe? – ele beijou meu rosto levemente, soltando-me cedo demais.

— Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia imaginar ter, Edward. – respondi, emocionada, e puxando-o de volta.

Beijei seu rosto demoradamente, e então finalmente o soltei.

— O que você ia me pedir? – lembrei-o.

— Depois. – ele piscou. – Te ligo à noite.

Meu coração se acelerou.

— Claro. – concordei, modulando minha voz para que ela não tremesse.

— Vou indo. – ele sorriu ligeiramente. – Foi um prazer revê-lo, Charlie.

— O prazer foi meu. – Charlie respondeu, e eu me perdi.

Encarei Edward interrogativamente e depois meus olhos correram para Charlie.

— Hm, o que eu perdi? – perguntei, sorrindo desconfiadamente.

Algum canto da minha mente havia justamente se perguntado se Charlie e Edward estavam se matando enquanto eu estive fora – um dos motivos que me fez sair de lá antes de estar completamente pronta.

Agora os dois se olhavam, sorrindo condescendentemente.

— Depois. – Edward respondeu. – Até mais, Bella.

Ele beijou a minha testa e saiu.

— Hm... HÃ? – questionei Charlie, sentando na frente.

— Você tem razão. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de forma que apareceram os seus pés de galinha.

— Sobre o quê? – estranhei.

— Edward. – Charlie deu de ombros. – Ele é um bom rapaz.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, confusa com a situação.

— É claro que ele é. – afirmei, convicta. – Mas... Não entendi. _O que eu perdi_? – repeti.

— Quando você saiu, perguntei a ele por que estava chorando; e se tinha acontecido alguma coisa errada entre você e Jacob... – começou Charlie.

Me desesperei.

— E o que ele respondeu?

De repente a conversa que eu ouvi fez sentido. "_Ela anda confusa, mas não acho que ela vá terminar com ele"_, dissera Edward. Edward estava falando _de mim!_

— E ele disse que não sabia exatamente _por quê _você estava chorando; ele apenas tinha chegado aqui, e você mal falado com ele... e então você começou a chorar... – Charlie deu de ombros.

Era estranho ver Charlie falando tanto assim; geralmente as nossas conversas se resumiam a perguntas simples e respostas curtas – e não _discursos_, como o que Charlie estava fazendo agora.

— Hm... – murmurei.

— O que aconteceu, Bella? – ele perguntou, me abraçando de lado.

— Eu não sei... acho que simplesmente explodia depois de tanto tempo guardando. – me esquivei.

— Ah. – ele murmurou.

Sorri para ele.

— E então...? – perguntei, sorrindo. – Como está o pacato povo de Forks? – questionei, rindo.

— À salvo. – ele sorriu.

— Que bom... – ri baixo.

— Conversei com Billy ontem... – ele comentou. – Ele disse que falou com você semana passada.

Sua voz falhou quando ele disse a última frase, e eu sabia que isso tinha sido difícil para ele – o fato de eu falar com Billy, e não com ele.

— É. – concordei, abaixando a cabeça, sem graça. – Foi infantilidade minha, desculpe.

— Tudo bem. – ele respondeu, pigarreando.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo.

— É... Billy me disse também que conversou com Jacob antes de ontem. – por algum motivo, Charlie pareceu hesitante ao dizer isso.

— Ah, é? – perguntei, desinteressada.

— Sim; e ele disse.. que você anda... distante.

Fechei a cara, me levantando.

— Você e Billy fofocam como umas velhinhas! – reclamei.

— Bells... – ele veio atrás de mim. – Jacob gosta muito de você, Billy está preocupado...

— Charlie. – pedi. – Isso é entre eu e Jacob, ok?

Ele hesitou, como se decidisse se ia falar algo ou não. Por fim, ele suspirou e me encarou um segundo.

— Billy pediu para que eu... implorasse... que você pensasse sobre o isso. – fez Charlie, apático.

— Pensasse sobre...? – questionei; minha raiva sendo diminuída e sendo substituída por certa _pena_ de Charlie, por seu desconforto.

— Eu perguntei a Edward se você estava querendo largar Jacob. – Charlie começou, mas eu o interrompi.

— _Largar_... – comentei. – Isso faz parecer que só ele se importa comigo, e que eu estou ferindo os sentimentos dele.

— Bells... Você entendeu a ideia... – ele reclamou.

— Okay, okay... – murmurei. – Continue.

— Edward disse-me que não sabia de nada, e eu me perguntei... "_o quê _o Edward não sabe sobre a Bella?"... E concluí que, na verdade, não existe essa possibilidade de ele não saber algo. O que me fez pensar... que você _quer _deixá-lo. – Charlie falou, num fôlego só.

Eu abri a boca, surpresa e ultrajada, mas só consegui ofegar.

— Charlie! – explodi, depois de um segundo. – Quer _parar _de cuidar da minha vida?! Eu tenho 23 anos, okay? Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar da minha vida. O que eu faço _ou deixo de fazer _com Jacob NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!!!!

Ele me encarou, surpreso e provavelmente se lembrando da nossa última briga. Daquela vez, a discussão nem havia chegado ao ponto de gritar, e ficamos bastante tempo sem contado. Para evitar uma repetição, descontei minha raiva bufando.

— Olhe, eu não quero discutir com você, por favor... – pedi, me aproximando dele de volta. – Só... confie em mim, tá? Eu _sei _o que eu estou fazendo.

— Sabe mesmo, Bells? – fez ele, preocupado.

Não, muito longe disso.

— Sim, pai. – sorri para lhe dar uma confiança que eu não tinha.

— Tudo bem, então... – ele sorriu fracamente e veio me abraçar.

O encarei surpresa, mas devolvi o abraço carinhosamente. Ficamos assim, sem dizer nada, por alguns segundos. Depois disso, Charlie começou a contar como estavam as pessoas na pacata e minúscula cidade de Forks, e quebramos o abraço.

Acho que a distância fez bem a nós dois – senti que aprendemos a dar mais valor às coisas. Ou talvez eu só esteja filosófica, hoje. O importante é que conversamos bastante, o que foi bom.

Nada mudou em Forks – que novidade. Billy já não reclamava tanto por eu ter "roubado" Jacob dele (?!) – ponto para mim; eu sempre soube que um dia ele ia superar isso.

Falei a Charlie sobre meu emprego, sobre Carlisle e Alice, e obviamente, sobre Edward.

— Engraçado que quando você veio para cá, foi para justamente ficar longe dele... – comentou Charlie, depois que expliquei por que Edward estava aqui – o simples fato de estarmos _sempre _juntos.

— Não foi por causa disso.

— Mas foi um dos fatores. – ele afirmou.

Suspirei.

— Talvez. – me rendi.

Charlie riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não estou te julgando, é só um _fato_, Bell. – ele deu de ombros.

— Foi quando tudo começou... – murmurei, nostálgica.

— Sim... Incrível como logo depois daquele baile as coisas começaram a se ajeitar... – sorriu Charlie.

— A-ham. – concordei.

Eu não ia dizer a Charlie que eu me lembrava daquele _maravilhoso _– cof, cof – baile por outro motivo. Muita coisa havia começado lá.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Cerca de quatro anos antes..._

— E aí, vai ver _Heroes _no sábado? – provoquei Edward.

— Estou mais para _Criminal Minds_... Quem sabe eu não acho um jeito discreto de te matar? – ele devolveu.

Nós dois rimos.

— Quantos pedidos você recebeu dessa vez? – ele perguntou, ainda rindo.

— Apenas um. – eu ri.

— Seus fãs estão realmente desistindo... – ele lamentou ironicamente.

Eu ri dele.

— Não sabia que estava tão desinformado, Edward! São _as garotas _que convidam!

— Urgh! Quem te convidou? – ele franziu o cenho e seu olhar correu imediatamente para as garotas estranhas da escola.

Ri de novo.

— Foi Jacob. – eu expliquei.

— AAH! Eu sempre desconfiei desse lado dele! – e então Edward começou a gargalhar e eu o acompanhei.

— Você vai ao baile com a Jessica? – perguntei.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

— Como você sabe que ela me convidou? – fez ele, atônito.

— As notícias correm, Cullen. – brinquei. – Você vai?

— Hmm, não sei, acho que não.

— Ah. E por quê?

— Eu não gosto dela, você sabe, como... – ele balançou a mão, não sabendo que palavra usar. – Não sei se ela entenderia se eu dissesse que vamos juntos, mas apenas como amigos.

— Se é para ir como amigos, então... - mas o sinal para nos avisar o início da aula tocou, interrompendo minha frase. – Depois. Te vejo no almoço. – pisquei para ele, rindo.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

Enquanto cozinhava, tive um raro momento de _insight_. E se eu tivesse terminado aquela frase? O que seria diferente hoje?

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia..._

— Bella! – Edward chamou, me abraçando.

— _Wow!_ Qual é o motivo de tanta alegria, rapaz? – estranhei, mas o abracei de volta.

— Eu vou ao baile com a Jessica. – ele disse, sorrindo.

_Ouch_. Nãão...

— Logo com a _Jessica_? – franzi o cenho ao soltá-lo.

— Ela disse que não tem problema irmos só como amigos. – ele continuou.

Não, claro que não; Ela não perderia a chance de sair com ele por_ nada_. Mas eu, covarde, não comentei o assunto.

— Ah.

Não me pergunte por que, mas eu senti uma vontade imensa de chorar.

— Você está bem? – fez ele, preocupado.

— Eu estou... tonta. – menti.

— Quer que eu te leve para a enfermaria? – ele ofereceu, já passando o braço ao redor da minha cintura.

— Por favor. – sussurrei.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

Se o sinal não tivesse batido, eu diria a Edward para irmos ao baile juntos – como amigos, de qualquer forma. Apesar que, se tudo corresse mais ou menos nos eixos que correu naquele baile, sairíamos de lá _muito mais _que amigos.

Por que foi naquele baile, há tanto tempo, que eu percebi que estava totalmente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. E, na época, tenho que admitir que ele parecia muito... enciumado. Ou talvez seja só a minha imaginação.

A questão é que, como uma bola de neve, quando menti sobre estar tonta e fiz com que Edward me levasse à enfermaria, acabei encontrando com Jacob lá. Sem nem saber o que eu estava fazendo, eu aceitei seu convite insistente – na frente de Edward.

Talvez tenha sido aí que começaram as birrinhas entre os dois. Bem, na verdade não, por que Edward saiu bravo naquela tarde – e é Jacob que não o suporta.

O que importa é que Edward começou a me criticar por ter dito aquele garoto que eu ia com ele, insinuando que eu gostava dele – o contrário da verdade. Já nervosa pela situação de Jessica e tudo mais, me revoltei e disse que, na verdade, eu gostava dele sim.

E Edward simplesmente foi embora.

No baile, Edward criticou mais alguma coisa em mim e Jacob – e eu reclamei, dizendo para ele não se meter com o _meu namorado_.

E foi então que eu me condenei à forca.

Acho que fui convincente demais naquela noite, o que importa é que, como eu e Edward íamos para a mesma faculdade, eu desisti. Simplesmente não quis ver mais a cara dele, e vim para Seattle – com Jacob atrás.

Depois de muita, muita - e quando eu digo _muita_, eu quero dizer MUITA MESMO – insistência, eu dei uma chance à Jacob.

E, bem, aqui estou eu.

É claro que depois de poucos meses, Edward me procurou, pedindo desculpas e tudo mais. Também pedi desculpas, mas não revelei nada sobre ser uma _mentirinha_ a coisa entre eu e Jacob.

— Isso está muito bom, Bells. – elogiou Charlie.

— Obrigada. – murmurei.

— Quando Jacob vai chegar? – fez ele, de boca cheia.

— Não sei. – admiti.

O tempo havia passado de uma forma estranha durante o dia. Já estávamos jantando, e eu mal havia percebido.

Só que eu ainda estava um pouco perturbada sobre a ligação de Edward. No telefone, ele disseram que havia se divertido de um jeito tão animador!

Que coisa chata, por que eu Edward tinha esse poder de me fazer esquecer e me desligar de _tudo_ e me lembrar só _dele_? **(N/A: Girls, releiam esse paragrafozinho e lembrem-se dele, pois será importante depois)**

O engraçado era que, por um motivo desconhecido, Charlie _nunca _gostou de Edward, e tinha uma espécie de caso amoroso com Jacob. Quer dizer, isso até _hoje_, quando finalmente os muros do preconceito de Charlie ruíram.

— Jacob sempre demora? – questionou Charlie, impaciente.

Olhei para o relógio devagar. Ainda eram 20h.

— É cedo. – murmurei. – Daqui a pouco ele chega.

— Que horas Jake costuma chegar? – ele perguntou, percebendo que eu havia olhado para o relógio antes de responder.

— Umas... 22h. – fiz eu.

— Por que tão tarde? – estranhou ele.

Dei de ombros, sem saber o que deveria responder.

— Ah. – ele suspirou.

E então, encerrando nossa conversa e tornando-a desnecessária, ouvimos a porta se destrancado e eu suspirei, sorrindo.

— Hey, você chegou. – sorri.

— Charlie! Que bom te ver! – Jacob deu seu sorriso largo e feliz.

Cumprimentou meu pai com um aperto de mãos e depois, antes de se sentar ao meu lado, me deu um beijo rápido.

Enquanto ele apenas encostava os lábios nos meus, senti um enjoo estranho. O gosto de _tutti fruti_ que veio de sua boca me fez torcer os lábios numa careta.

Querendo confirmar minha teoria sobre o gosto discretamente - a origem eu descobriria depois -, me aproximei e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro. Virei para a frente e inalei profundamente, aproveitando que meu nariz estava muito perto de sua boca.

Definitivamente _tutti fruti_. Guardei essa questão para mais tarde.

— Trabalhando bastante, huh? – acusou Charlie, apesar de estar rindo.

— Nem me fale... – Jacob respondeu, esticando os braços e passando em volta de minha cintura, aproveitando para me puxar para mais perto.

— A que devemos a honra de sua visita? – brincou Jacob.

— Queria saber como vocês estavam passando... – sorriu Charlie.

Mas percebi que por trás daquele sorriso, ele estava um pouco desconfortável. Me perguntei por quê.

— É, estamos bem. – riu Jacob.

Continuei encarando Charlie à procura do motivo que o deixou estranho. E então percebi que a cada poucos segundos, Charlie desviava o olhar para a mão de Jacob em volta de mim – que, pelo braço comprido, envolvia carinhosamente minha barriga.

Comecei a rir quando entendi e Jacob se assustou.

— Charlie! Por favor, não me olhe com essa cara! – reclamei, ainda rindo.

— Que cara? – ele se fez de desentendido, mas seu olhar voou para minha barriga novamente.

— Pare de olhar para a minha barriga! Eu não estou grávida, okay? – eu ri de novo, mais levemente.

Charlie respirou fundo, aliviado. Balancei a cabeça, desacreditando.

— Charlie, eu não sou burra. – afirmei.

— Não? – brincou Jacob, cutucando minha cintura e fazendo-me rir.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas não _tão _burra, pelo amor de Deus. Eu cometo meus erros, mas pode ter certeza que _não esse tipo de erro_. – sorri. – Eu sou uma garota prevenida, tá? – pisquei para os dois.

— Que bom que está sendo segura. – comentou Charlie.

— Aw... Estamos _mesmo _tendo essa conversa? – Jacob escondeu o rosto no meu cabelo.

Charlie gargalhou e eu ri junto.

— Tudo bem, garotos. Vou deixar vocês em paz. – Charlie começou a se levantar.

— Não pode ficar? – pedi. – Quero dizer, na cidade...

— Eu vou pescar amanhã cedo, Bells.

— Ah. – murmurei.

Eu e Jacob acompanhamos Charlie até a porta de mãos dadas - ? – e nos despedimos dele. Antes de ir embora, Charlie virou-se para nós.

— Eu disse aquilo, mas ainda quero meus netos! – e sorriu, saindo.

A ideia fez meu estômago se revirar – pirralhos gritando e correndo pela casa, quebrando coisas e chamando "mamãe". _Urgh_. Assustador.

Jacob estava atrás de mim com as mãos pousadas delicadamente em meus ombros. Ele fechou a porta do apartamento e beijou meu rosto.

— Me desculpe por antes... – ele murmurou, abaixando-se e beijando meu pescoço.

— Ah, tudo bem. – murmurei, dando de ombros.

— Então já estamos bem? – ele perguntou, esperançoso.

— Hmm... – murmurei, meio sem entender. – Sim? – respondi, soando meio insegura.

Afinal, era ele que estava com raiva de mim, não? Eu só não imaginei que ele fosse simplesmente distorcer o meu hesitante e confuso _sim_.

**_____________________________________________________**

**Aviso:**  
_**Eu sei que eu sempre falo "caalma, que muita coisa vai acontecer ainda", então queria dar uma palhinha pra vcs.**_

_**Coisas que ainda vão acontecer:**_

_**1- Uma gravidez inesperada.**_

_**2- Um acidente de carro.**_

_**3- Uma descoberta confusa.**_

_**Eu sei que é pouco (desviando de objetos sendo atirados em mim), mas já é uma boa coisa pra vcs maquinarem, né? **_

_**- Responderei às perguntas que fizerem, mas não garanto que vou dar detalhes!!**_

_**- Esses acontecimentos NÃO ESTÃO em ordem;**_

_**- Não garanto nada, além de que vocês vão gostar do final (pelo menos as pessoas que eu já contei, gostaram);**_

_**- Essa fic terá mais uma pá de capítulos, pelo menos mais uns 10, acho... **_

_**- E eu não estou brincando quando digo que MUITA COISA ainda vai acontecer.**_

_**Bem, eu amo vocês.**_

_**E, ah! A respostas das reviews! U.u'**_

Mariane _**Haha, calma! | O Edward realmente gosta da Bella, mas ele não consegue se expressar...**_

_Lisy Cullen __**De nada! :D**_

_Penélope Cullen __**Obrigada! | E não, a Bella não ama o Jacob... A questão não é nem coragem, é meio que conforto também. Tipos, ela já tá de boa com o Jake, e mudar é difícil...**_

_Tha ;o) __**Obrigada!!! ^^**_

_**O resto respondi por pm, ok?**_

_**Beijoos!**_

_**Amo-vos! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Oito

— _Então já estamos bem? – ele perguntou, esperançoso._

— _Hmm... – murmurei, meio sem entender. – Sim? – respondi, soando meio insegura._

_Afinal, era ele que estava com raiva de mim, não? Eu só não imaginei que ele fosse simplesmente distorcer o meu hesitante e confuso _sim_._

Aquilo foi mais um "hey, você pode voltar a falar comigo _quando quiser_", e não um convite. Ah, ok, agora estou me sentido culpada por isso – devia ter escolhido melhor as palavras.

Jacob me empurrou, prensando-me na porta fechada e me beijou. Suas mãos desceram pelo meu corpo rapidamente e eu arfei.

Ele riu baixo, e, sem se distanciar, começou a beijar meu pescoço. Mas que _droga_, ele tinha _mesmo _que me conhecer o suficiente para saber que eu já estava _pirando_? Jacob não facilitava nada as coisas com aqueles beijos.

Pensa, Bella, pensa, pensa, _pensa_!

Ai meu Deus, eu preciso pensar em algo antes que ele… ah… antes que… ah… antes que _o quê mesmo_?

Rápido como se não tivesse acontecido, eu estava no sofá, enroscada em Jacob de um jeito engraçado. Ok, não era nada engraçado aquilo, eu estava quase – _quase_ – cedendo.

De repente, vi uma lâmpada sobre a minha cabeça. Há, há.

— Jake... – chamei, mas pareceu mais um gemido. RI baixo. – Eu estou caindo aqui. – reclamei, rindo.

— Hm... – ele murmurou, rolando e me puxando para o chão.

Caímos com um baque e começamos a rir. Ele me puxou para mais perto, enquanto ria.

— Hmpf. – reclamei. – Vem.

Me levantei e o puxei para o quarto. A culpa me invadia e eu me senti mal. Tão egoísta, tão mesquinha... Sentei-o na beirada da cama e me esgueirei em seu colo com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, movendo-me propositalmente devagar.

Beijei-o com uma lentidão exagerada, querendo ir enrolar mais um pouco. Meu plano era perfeito: eu era alérgica à poeira, e sabia que o colchão estava parado há muito tempo. Era só respirar fundo que eu ia começar a espirrar.

Mas, antes disso, o telefone tocou.

— Não atenda. – pediu Jacob, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e roçando os lábios em meus pescoço.

— Eu t-tenho que atender. – respondi, a voz falhando. – P-pode ser importante.

— Por favor... Só essa noite. – insistiu ele.

— Jake, e se for sério? Eu _preciso _atender. – respondi, já me desvencilhando de seu abraço.

Andei até o criado-mudo e peguei o telefone.

— Alô?

— _Bella! _– disse Edward.

Haha, que _ótimo_.

— Hey. – respondi.

Jacob me olhou interrogativamente e eu fiz sinal para que ele esperasse.

— Está tudo bem? – perguntei, me certificando.

— _Você está com a voz séria. Jacob está aí? _– questionou Edward.

Eu ri levemente.

— Yep. – respondi. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— _Bem, sinto interromper o que quer que vocês estejam fazendo, mas preciso de umas respostas. Hoje mais cedo, lembra-se...? _– incentivou ele.

— Ah, sim. Claro. Pode falar. – avisei, me levantando e indo para a porta.

Encostei-me no batente distraidamente.

— _Bem, eu quero ajuda... para... conquistar uma garota. _– ele disse, rapidamente.

Facas. Balas. Fogo. _Flechas_.

Nenhuma dessas dores poderia sequer ser comparada ao que eu estava sentindo. Por que eu tinha que ser tão boba? Ele é seu _amigo_, Bella! E agora está pedindo para ajudá-lo a conquistar outra garota!

Desencane, Bella!

— Tuudo bem... – assenti, com falso entusiasmo. – Você quer conselhos, roteiros...?

— _Quero conquista-la, fazê-la me ver de outro modo. _– explicou ele. – _O que eu preciso fazer?_

— Isso depende. – suspirei, sorrindo falsamente e saindo do quarto de vez e sentando no sofá da sala.

— _Depende do quê? _– fez ele.

— Edward, se ela já gostar de você, não precisará fazer nada. Apenas diga para ela. – expliquei. – Se vocês já se conhecem, então tente não ir rápido demais, só por que vocês já são amigos. Olhe para ela de um jeito diferente, mas não a ponto de ela ficar constrangida. Se você não a conhecesse, eu diria para sorrir para ela – esse é sempre o melhor começo.

— _Bem, eu já a conheço. O que mais você pode me sugerir? ­_– pediu ele.

— Bem... Você a vê e ela sorri?

— _Como é? _– estranhou Edward.

Eu ri.

— Responda, é sério.

— _Sim, ela sorri._

— Isso é bom. Bem, comece com assuntos leves, do tipo como foi o dia dela... Se ela se sentir à vontade com você, será ainda melhor. Sei lá, abrace-a e deixe que ela apóie o rosto em seu ombro, isso dá segurança. – sugeri.

— _Hm... _– fez ele, se concentrando.

— Passe o braço por cima do ombro dela e olhe-a nos olhos. – eu ri baixo. – Ela não pode ser tão burra para não perceber o que você quer.

— _E se ela não perceber? Não agir?_

— Vocês são amigos? – ele concordou. – Imagino que nunca tenha... investido... nela assim, então ela ficará surpresa e provavelmente um pouco sem reação. Então, talvez com medo de não ser isso que você está tentando, ela fique parada. – avisei.

— _E eu devo esperar ela se mexer? _– fez ele. Eu ri.

— Não, Edward. Você precisa deixar claro, então se aproxime lentamente e beije seu rosto. Não comece com nada sério ou ousado, vá devagar até sua boca. – alertei. – Não assuste-a. Sempre devagar. Se ela avançar, não corresponda imediatamente – isso faz parecer com que você estivesse esperando por aquilo, o que pode causar uma situação desconfortável.

Parei um segundo para respirar.

— _Mais alguma dica? _

— Acima de tudo, se ela – por insanidade pura – te der um fora, não pressione. Mas nunca, _nunca_ peça desculpas. Não faça parecer que foi um erro. Apenas diga que talvez não devesse ter feito aquilo, mas num tom brando. _Nunca demonstre arrependimento_, é deprimente.

— _Wow, Bella... _– ele riu, e quase pude vê-lo balançando a cabeça, surpreso.

— Uma última recomendação: Os olhos falam mais do que tudo. Olhe sempre nos olhos dela enquanto se aproxima, e veja se ela por acaso está desconfortável. Se ela estiver, se afaste, sorrindo. Não pareça triste – vai soar como se você estivesse pedindo misericórdia, e aposto que não é _pena _que você quer dela.

— _Você devia escrever um livro! _– brincou ele.

— Nahh... Seria uma traição às mulheres deixar que qualquer homem saiba os nossos segredos. – expliquei, rindo.

— _Então eu não sou qualquer homem?_ – sugeriu ele, com aquela maldita voz sexy.

— É claro que não é. – respondi, sorrindo para o vazio.

— _E eu sou o que, então?_ – desafiou ele, com um tom malicioso.

— Você sabe o que você é. – respondi, envergonhada.

— _Ah, vai... Me defina_. – pediu.

— Hmm... – murmurei, meio reclamando.

— _Nem vem! Você não vai desligar! _– ele riu. – _Por favor, Bella!_

— Tá. – reclamei. – Ok. Você é... divertido, atencioso... hm, er, ah... – gemi, derrotada.

Como eu poderia descrevê-lo com exatidão sem mencionar sua impensável beleza? Simplesmente não seria _Edward Cullen_.

— Bem, você é realmente _incrivelmente _bonito.

Edward riu e eu corei, agradecida por ele não estar me vendo.

— Estou sendo sincera! – admiti.

— _Continue, por favor... _

— Hm... Você é o cara mais carinhoso do mundo (pelo menos entre os que eu conheço!), é inteligente... sensível...

— _Sensível?? _– Edward interrompeu. – _Urgh, _sensível_, Bella?_

— Você é sensível _sim_! E isso não é sinônimo de feminilidade, é só que você tem coração! – expliquei. – Isso é uma coisa boa, Edward.

— _Argh. _– reclamou ele. – _Ok, continue._

— Ah, sei lá! Você é legal, fofo... um bom confidente... E um ótimo amigo. – declarei.

— _Oun! _– brincou Edward, rindo. – _Que fofo!_

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

— Sua vez.

— _Hã? _– fez ele, surpreso. Depois de um segundo, começou a rir, ao entender. – _Não vou te descrever, _nem vem_!_

— Há, há. Lindo, você. – reclamei.

— _Obrigado. _– ele riu.

— Edward!!! – briguei.

— _O que eu ganho com isso? _– brincou ele.

— Um beijo, um abraço e um aperto de mão. – recitei, gargalhando.

— _Eu só quero o beijo._ – disse ele.

Cri cri, cri cri...

— _Errr... _– fez ele, tão constrangido quando eu. – _Bem, você quer que eu te descreva? Vamos lá. Você é inteligente; um pouco – ok, _muito _– teimosa, mas é esperta. É humilde e modesta; se acha feia, apesar de no fundo saber o quanto é maravilhosa._

Maravilhosa, eu?

Edward acabou de me chamar de _maravilhosa_? Ai meu Deus, alguém me ensina a respirar por que eu esqueci!

— _E além de tudo, você é compreensiva, divertida... E você é realmente muito sensível, apesar dessa pose de durona. _– ele riu levemente.

Fiquei com a boca aberta, reprimindo um sorriso.

— _E, claro, é a garota mais especial do mundo, e a que eu amo_.

Eu também te amo, Edward. Muito mais do que você pensa e de uma forma que você não imagina.

— _E então, acertei na descrição? _– ele perguntou, rindo.

— A parte psicológica, bem... _é_. Não sabia que você me conhecia tão bem assim. – suspirei. – Mas, ah, a parte física... _Sério_, foi deprimente.

— _O quê? Vai me dizer que você não se acha feia? _

— Eu não acho, - comecei.

— _Nem me venha com isso de "eu não acho, _eu sou_"! Você sabe que não. _– ele reclamou.

— Eu não acho que eu sou feia. Não _muito _feia, pelo menos. – dei de ombros sozinha. – O que eu sempre digo é que eu sou absolutamente _sem graça_, e você não pode contestar o fato de que uma pessoa não pode ser "maravilhosa" – desenhei aspas no ar e fiz um tom de desdém ao dizer. – e sem graça ao mesmo tempo.

— _Simples: Você _não é _sem graça!_

— Há, há. – murmurei com sarcasmo carregado.

— _Bella, se existe no mundo_ _uma coisa que você _não é_, essa coisa é "sem graça". _

— Ah, por favor, não me venha com essa... – reclamei.

É claro que é bem legal que o cara que você ama diga que você é bonita, mas isso se anula completamente quando ele está _mentindo_.

— _Eu estou dizendo a verdade! ­_

— Sei, sei... – murmurei.

— _Bella, eu _sei _que não sou o primeiro a dizer isso. Você _é _linda, encare isso!_

— Hmpf. – bufei.

— _Mas não vamos discutir isso, amor. _– ele pediu.

— T- comecei, mas num pude terminar.

EDWARD ME CHAMOU DE _AMOR_?

OH, JESUS.

— _Er, quer dizer, _Bella_... _– ele pigarreou.

— T-tá. – murmurei.

Deus queira que eu não passe por outro momento constrangedor hoje.

— _Er, bem, hm... Você... é... está com sono? _– fez ele, com dificuldade.

— Não. Na verdade... – falei rápido, não querendo que ninguém (leia-se: Jacob) ouvisse – Não posso ir dormir agora.

— _Problemas com Jacob? _– supôs ele.

— Hmm... – enrolei. – Mais ou menos.

— _O que é um "mais ou menos"?_ – ele riu.

— Bem, digamos que eu não tenho um super controle, então... É, você me salvou com esse telefonema. Me salvou da consciência pesada por rejeitá-lo, e do arrependimento por ceder. – confidenciei, sussurrando.

— _Ele está onde agora? _

— No quarto. – respondi imediatamente.

— _E você está...? _

— Na sala. – eu ri. – Com o telefone do quarto.

— _Medo de ele pegar a extensão? _– supôs Edward, rindo.

— Não estou dizendo nada de comprometedor. – dei de ombros, apesar de ele não ver.

— _É verdade. _– assinalou ele. – _Ok, então me diga algo que seria constrangedor. _

— Sei lá, Edward. – reclamei. – Me diga você, algo.

— _Eu gosto quando você fica corada_. – soltou ele, rapidamente.

— Wow. – murmurei, atingindo um tom vermelho inimaginável no rosto.

Aquilo não era uma coisa eu se dizia normalmente para uma amiga, não é? Malditos neurônios comandados por hormônios...

— _Sua vez. _– ele pediu, a voz mais clara.

— Na época da escola eu era apaixonada por você. – revelei, falando rápido para não mudar de ideia no meio da frase.

Agora me perguntem: _Por que você fez isso?_

E eu respondo: _Boa pergunta_.

— _Wow. Você me superou. _– fez ele, rindo.

Bem, o que ele não precisava saber é que eu _ainda era _apaixonada por ele.

— _Por que nunca me disse nada?_ – perguntou ele, ainda com vestígios de riso na voz.

— Você diria? – desafiei.

— _Não_. – admitiu.

— Pois é. – suspirei.

Ficamos em silêncio, eu meditando sobre o que poderia ser diferente, novamente.

— _Você se arrepende? _ - perguntou ele de repente.

— Hmmm???

— _Você se arrepende de nunca ter dito nada sobre ser apaixonada por mim? _– explicou, um pouco tenso.

— Nada teria mudado, você apenas seria o número _um_. – suspirei novamente.

— _Que número um?_

— Meu primeiro e inesquecível fora. – revelei, rindo.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um segundo.

— _Eu não te daria um fora_. – disse ele, com um tom sério que me assustou.

— Não? – perguntei por reflexo, surpresa.

— _É claro que não, eu também era apaixonado por você._

10 segundos de silêncio. Eu e Edward começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo.

— Estamos nos revelando hoje, huh? – brinquei, querendo descontrair enquanto ele soltava um "_por quê?_" com um tom de súplica.

— Quê? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ri baixo.

— _O que você disse?_ – Edward perguntou, sério.

— Estamos dizendo muitas verdades hoje, é bom. – reformulei. – Você havia dito "por quê"?

— _Sim. _– ele murmurou, e então ficou em silêncio.

— Por que o quê? – insisti.

— _O que teria acontecido? _– divagou ele.

— Não sei. – sussurrei suavemente.

— _Acha que estaríamos juntos agora? _– continuou Edward, no mesmo tom sonhador.

— Nós _estamos _juntos. – rebati, me esquivando.

— _Eu quero dizer como mais que amigos. _– insistiu ele.

Pensei por um segundo antes de responder.

— Você acha que o amor duraria. – conjecturei.

— _Eu não sei o _seu_. _– disse ele, obviamente garantindo a possível duração do _dele _se estivéssemos juntos.

— Ha, se mesmo não estando juntos o meu já durou... – murmurei baixo.

— _Hm? _– fez ele, meio surpreso.

— Nada. – respondi rapidamente. – Eu acho que talvez. Mas nunca se sabe o que teria acontecido.

— _É... _– suspiramos juntos.

Me esgueirei devagar para o quarto e vi que Jacob já estava dormindo. Ri levemente.

— Bem, eu vou dormir. – avisei.

— _Amanhã é sábado! _– argumentou ele, dengoso.

— Não quero correr o risco de dizer mais alguma coisa constrangedora. – brinquei, bocejando.

— _Tenha uma boa noite, Bella. _– ele disse suavemente.

— Durma bem. – respondi. – Eu te amo.

— _Eu te amo muito mais. _– ele devolveu. – _Nos falamos amanhã?_

Meu coração se acelerou ridiculamente. _Quando _eu ia parar de ter essas reações adolescentes às palavras dele?

— Sim, claro. – respondi. – Quer almoçar com a gente?

Ele pigarreou.

— _Er, não acho que seja uma ótima ideia... _– ele murmurou.

— Ah... – lamentei. – Jake não está sendo chato, você poderia vir...

— _Fica para outra vez, Bella. _– ele riu baixo.

— Tudo bem, então. Me ligue à tarde. – pedi.

— _Claro. Um beijo grande. _– ele mandou.

Resolvi brincar, para aumentar a ligação.

— Um beijo não pode ser _grande_.

— _Ok, então um beijo muito doce e longo para você. _– reformulou Edward.

— Só beijos na boca podem se doces. – irritei-o.

— _Pode ser, então.. _– ele disse, com um tom falsamente cansado. – _Um beijo doce e longo bem na sua teimosa e reclamona boca. _– respondeu ele, rindo.

Okay, isso também não era uma coisa que se dizia a uma amiga – por mais amiga que fosse.

_Droga_, estou começando a devanear com as brincadeiras dele.

— Hmm... Outro pra você. – respondi, sem conter um riso baixo.

— _Quer saber de uma coisa? Você me deixou curioso_. – ele riu levemente.

— Com o quê?

— _Algo que você disse... "_Você é o cara mais carinhoso que eu conheço"... _Isso é sério mesmo? Quer dizer, achei que você se dava bem com Jacob... Pelo menos _antes_... Não sei._

— Achei que as revelações constrangedoras tinha acabado. – murmurei.

Edward ficou em silêncio, esperando pela minha resposta. Suspirei, constrangida.

— Sim. – respondi simplesmente.

Edward continuou calado.

— Jacob é diferente de você... Em _todos _os aspectos. Sem contar que ele sempre foi três pessoas.

— _Três? _– comentou Edward.

— Sim. Uma na frente dos outros, outra quando estamos sozinhos, e ainda outra quando estamos na cama. – expliquei.

— _Aw, eu _não estou _ouvindo isso... _– gemeu Edward.

— Você perguntou.

— _Não por _isso_!! _– rebateu ele.

— Eu vou chegar lá, se você não me interromper de novo. – reclamei.

Ele ficou finalmente quieto.

— Jacob em seu maior momento não chega perto de você. – murmurei, usando um tom triste involuntariamente.

Novamente, Edward permaneceu num silêncio educado.

— É diferente, Edward. – murmurei. – Não é como se nós não nos abraçássemos, mas... Quer dizer, quando _você_ me abraça, eu sei que é por que se importa comigo. Mas eu _sei _que quando ele me toca... é com outra intenção, entende?

— _Ah. _– fez ele.

Bocejei alto.

— Boa noite, Edward. – desejei novamente.

— _Durma bem, Bella. _– disse ele, enfatizando o _durma _com um risinho malicioso.

Fiz uma careta.

— Eu te amo muito, _garoto_.

— _Eu te amo muito mais, _moça_. _– respondeu ele, e eu me encolhi. Quem dera fosse verdade...

— Um beijo na pontinha do seu nariz. – brinquei, rindo.

— _E eu ainda te devo um na boca! _– rebateu ele, gargalhando.

Ri junto, sem demonstrar meu desconforto. Quem dera ele estivesse falando sério...

— _Tchau_. – disse ele.

— Até mais. – respondi.

_Click._

Andei lentamente até o quarto, na ponta dos pés, e deitei de leve. Sorri comigo mesma – no final das contas, o meu plano deu certo.

------

_**Hehe, mais um capítulo praticamente só de um diálogo por telefone.. =)**_

_**Peraí, sou eu, ou o Edward tá muito atiradinho, hein? [hoho]'**_

_**HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHUSAH'**_

_**No próximo capítulo, algumas coisas esquentarão... para a Bella!**_

_**Ela vai receber uma cantadona, adivinhem de queeem?! *o* **_

_**Haha, ele mesmo (y)**_

_**Edward Cullen vai dar em cima da Bella ;)**_

_**Agora parei de dar spoilers! :x**_

_**Por favor, não me matem no fim do próximo capítulo! Desculpe, mas é que vai precisar acontecer aquilo.**_

_**E QUEM COMENTOU SOBRE TUTTI FRUTTI, essa questão vai estourar daqui a alguns capítulos ;)**_

_**E NÃO, a Bella NÃO VAI perder o bebê. (ups, acabei de dizer que **__**ela**__**é que vai ficar grávida ;P)**_

_**Reviews:**_

_Bee Stream __**Nem tão cumprido, fia! E nem vem com essa de enrolou, enrolou e não aconteceu nada! São os pequenos detalhes que compõem grandes acontecimentos! *rum**_

_Tatyperry __**Obrigada *-* | Ah, tadinha da Bella... Ela é bobinha _O_ | Pois é, pois é... O Jacob é um cara muito mau :( | Postando...**_

_Julieide __**Acertou em cheio ;) | No próximo capítulo haverá uma ceninha *o***_

_Lis swan __**Sim, uma gravidez! E um acidente de carro! [hoho]' | Já estou acompanhando a sua fic ;)**_

_Lívia Marjorie __**\o/ Obrigada!! | É que eu precisava de um personagem idiota, e como eu particularmente não gosto do Jacob, coloquei ele :D é que simplesmente eu não consigo ver a Bella com ninguém além do Edward e do Jacob _O_ | Pq todo mundo acha que a Bella vai perder o bebê? HSUAHSUHAHSUAHSA**_

_Mariane __**É que a Bella é muuito calminha, mas ela vai revirar isso bastante ainda... | kkkkkk, tá todo mundo ficando desesperado por causa dessa gravidez! Vamos com caalma aí ;)**_

_Lais h__**. kkkkkkkkkkkkk, credo como vcs são más, querendo que a Bella perca o bebê! | Caramba, quantas suposições, garota! =O' HSUAHUSHAUHSAUHSA**_

_Ananada Felton;D* __**Obrigada! | Cara, trinta mil pessoas falaram pra Bella perder o bebê! =O' Eu não vou fazer um bebê morreeer! *rum***_

_.Daidoji-Chan __**HSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHUHAUH' | Boa pergunta u.u'**_

_Raissa Cullen __**Pq vc odeia gravidez? Que horror! =O'**_

_Sandra Santos __**Continuando...**_

_Nakymalu __**HSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHSAS, postando mais. :D**_

_Miss Masen__** "Gravidez inesperada?Edward e bella?Eu já tô imaginando ela pensar ser do Jacob e na hora, tcharam!É a Nessie kkkkkkk" NOSSA, ri demaais!!**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**Obrigada! ^^**_

_ChastityKeat __**Naah, não é essa a ordem _O_ A descoberta confusa é a primeira, o resto tá certo ;) | Não me matee *o***_

_Andy Masen __**kkkkkk, nossa, que Jacob mau!!!!!! | Mais uma que quer que a Bella perca o filho! Kkkkkkkk**_

_Fábia Santiago __**SHUAHSUAHSUHSUAHSUHAUHS, pode deixar ;)**_

_Tete-Glauciele __**kkkkkkk, pessoas más comigo!! :O' | Qual é a sua desconfiança? Conta, conta, conta! *o***_

_Ise Cullen __**Eh, laiá... Quantas, quantaas suposições... HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS**_

_Kah Reche __**Obrigada! *-* | Pois é!!! ^^ | Postando ;)**_

_MrSouza Cullen __**Postando ;) | E esse capítulo tbm esclareceu algumas coisinhas... Para vocês, leitoras com muita imaginação, altas revelações ;)**_

_Tatianne beward __**kkk, pais são coisas bizarras =P | Todo mundo acha isso do Jacob _O_**_

_Mimy Cullen __**Obrigada! *-* | Pois é, pois é... Eu sou muito má [hoho]' | Postando!**_

_Cacau1005 __**Obrigada! *-* | Sério, eu vou contar quantas meninas acham que ela vai perder o bebê! HSUAHSUAHSUHAUHS **_

_Isa. C. __**Vc mudou de foto! *-* | Nhahh, nada a ver! Eu adoro quando tentam adivinhar o que vai acontecer *o* | Postando ^^**_

_**Amo vocês, garotas! *-***_

_**Ah! Agora eu terei mais tempo para escrever, pq parei o curso (meio que por causa de vocês, e mais uma pá de fatores...) e só estou estudando de manhã :D**_

_**Espero postar o próximo logo, mas não garanto _O_**_

_**Um grande beijo!**_

_**(Sim, beijos podem ser grandes! HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS)**_

_**Isa Stream**_

**PS:** Entre sugestões e suposições...

7 pessoas acham que a Bella vai ficar grávida do Jacob

4 acham que a Bella vai ficar grávida do Edward

4 acham que ela vai perder o bebê [do mal]

3 acham que a descoberta/o que o Edward tá aprontando é que ele vai se declarar pra Bella

5 acham que o Jacob tem uma amante ( e eu também! Haha )


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nove  


Edward's PoV

_[...]_

Seja sutil_, lembrei a mim mesmo._

_Coloquei a mão ao redor do rosto assustado dela e me aproximei. As três palavras que eu queria gritar escaparam para os meus lábios, mas eu mordi a língua._

Vá com calma_, repeti._

— _E... P-por que você está fazendo isso? – ela sussurrou, gaguejando e engolindo em seco._

Porque eu te amo_, eu quis dizer._

— _Porque eu estava te devendo. – respondi, inclinando-me um pouco mais e finalmente encostando meus lábios no dela – a sensação do puro prazer descrita em três palavras: _O beijo dela_._

**Mais cedo...**

Bella's PoV

_Edward me abraçou, puxando-me para sentar em seu colo como daquela vez em que chorei a tarde inteira – aquela mesma vez que eu quase disse a ele que o amava._

— _Bella, eu te amo. – sussurrou ele, balançando-me para frente e para trás, querendo me acalmar._

_Eu queria dizer que também o amava, mas não conseguia encontrar a minha voz._

— _Calma, ele não vai voltar. – sussurrou ele docemente. – Só eu e você, isso é o que importa._

_E então outra imagem apareceu em minha cabeça. Uma mais aterrorizante, que fez com que eu me tremesse, mesmo em seus firmes braços que me consolavam.._

_Tanya, a garota com que Edward saíra há tanto tempo, beijando Jacob. _

_Tudo bem então, vamos esclarecer os fatos: Eles não estavam se beijando, estavam _se agarrando_. E eu estava chegando em algum lugar quando os vi._

"_Não é nada disso que você está pensando, amor..." – dissera Jake, se aproximando de mim._

"_Não", concordei. "É bem pior."_

_E então Jacob estava vindo na minha direção e tudo o que eu queria era correr. Minhas pernas travaram e ele me alcançou._

"_Eu estou dizendo que _não é_!" – grunhiu ele, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse. "Fique."_

_Eu gaguejei um 'não' e dei um passo para trás. Ele agarrou meu braço e eu quase pude sentir a dor real. _

"_Me solta! Me solta!", gritei sem parar._

— Bella, _acorde_. – ele estava ordenando.

Eu gritei e rolei na cama, caindo no chão, assustada. Respirei com força, mantendo os olhos fechados e as mãos escondendo o rosto.

— Você está bem? – perguntou Jacob.

Eu me encolhi. Droga de sonho, não consigo não reparar que a voz dele nem está preocupada.

— E-estou. – murmurei, abaixando as mãos. – Foi um pesadelo.

— Você gritou meu nome. – disse ele, hesitante e confuso.

— Foi um pesadelo horrível. – fiz eu, encerrando o assunto.

— Não como se estivesse com medo, mas com raiva. – ele insistiu.

— Foi só um sonho, okay? Esqueça isso, por favor. – pedi, me levantando devagar.

O resto do sábado passou rápido – Jake teve que dar um pulo (que levou umas duas ou três horas) no escritório, então chamei Alice para almoçar comigo.

Quando Jacob voltou estava chovendo tanto que não deixei Alice sair. Acabei mantendo-a prisioneira até o jantar.

— O que você faria se houvesse uma incógnita na sua confiança em alguém? – murmurei para ela, enquanto preparava a lasanha.

— O que Jake aprontou? – respondeu Alice. Balancei a cabeça, negando.

— É só que eu tenho a impressão de estar deixando passar algo. – expliquei.

— Por causa do sonho, não é? Você acha que ele está te traindo.

Eu pensei um pouco no assunto antes de responder. Na verdade eu não havia pensando nessa possibilidade ainda, mas quando ela disse, até que fez sentido – era óbvio que eu só estava desconfiada por causa do sonho. Mas até que a conjectura sobre Jacob estar me traindo era bem plausível.

Não.

Jake não me trairia. Ele _me ama. _No way.

— Não... – discordei um segundo depois. – Não acho que seja isso.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

— Você tem certeza? Pode ser, Bella... Nunca se sabe o que...

— Não, Alice. – teimei, interrompendo-a. – _Eu _sou a indecisa, lembra? E você tem razão, é por causa do sonho. Estou com isso na cabeça, mas tenho certeza que é pura paranóia.

Ela mordeu o lábio, preocupada, mas assentiu. Depois que ela foi embora, fui logo dormir. O domingo se passou igualmente sem graça. Carlisle me ligou à tarde para me contar a _maravilhosa _– cof, cof – notícia de que eu ia ficar sem trabalhar na semana seguinte.

Tentei argumentar, mas ele se manteve resoluto. Por fim dormi, cansada de dias monótonos e pensando em algo para fazer na segunda-feira.

Acordei tarde e tomei um banho para despertar melhor. Sem nada mais interessante para fazer, iniciei uma faxina. Troquei os lençóis, lavei o banheiro, tirei o pó dos móveis, levei roupas para a lavanderia...

Mas tudo isso manteve apenas minhas mãos ocupadas, e minha mente trabalhava a mil, maquinando. Edward só estava trabalhando nos finais de semana, então se eu ligasse para ele, ele poderia vir em casa, almoçar comigo.

Me pareceu muito idiota ligar para ele. Fiquei discutindo com mim mesma os prós e contras por horas, até que terminei de deixar tudo brilhando.

Gemi, me jogando no sofá.

— Dane-se. – murmurei, puxando o telefone e discando o familiar número do apartamento dele.

— _Hey. _– atendeu ele, e percebi o sorriso em sua voz.

— Ho. – respondi, involuntariamente.

Ele gargalhou.

— _Let's go. _– completou, rindo. – _Olá, Bella. _– disse ele, formal.

— Oi, Edward. – eu ri. – Sonhei com você.

— _Espero que não tenha sido um pesadelo! _– brincou ele.

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos.

— Na verdade _foi_. Mas calma, você não era o protagonista. – expliquei.

— _Nem nos seus sonhos eu sou protagonista? Me sinto rejeitado. _– ele fungou, fazendo voz triste.

Nós dois rimos.

— Nem queira saber como foi, urgh, eu até caí da cama. – segredei.

Ele começou a rir sem parar.

— Hey, isso nem é engraçado! – reclamei.

— _Me desculpe, é que eu imaginei você caindo... _– ele justificou, ainda rindo.

Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

— _Tudo bem, então. Você me ligou só para me avisar que eu não sou o protagonista nem dos seus sonhos de terror? _– brincou ele, com a voz leve.

— Na verdade, eu queria chamar você para almoçar comigo. – expliquei.

— _Claro. Onde? _

— Aqui em casa, mesmo. – respondi.

— _Por que não está trabalhando? _– ele estranhou.

Soltei um rosnado.

— Carlisle e Alice acham que eu preciso de uma folga. – grunhi.

— _E você não concorda com eles. _– Edward supôs.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de trabalhar. – esclareci. – Só que Alice encheu Carlisle de caraminholas, dizendo que eu estava passando por uma fase difícil, bla bla, bla bla... – reclamei.

— _Calma, no final da semana você vai agradecê-la._ – disse Edward, rindo.

— Não, eu não vou. Vou ficar a semana inteira _sentada no sofá_. – reclamei.

— _Ah, então vamos sair! _– disse ele, empolgado. – _Eu também estou à toa..._

— Claro. – concordei. Esperei um segundo. – Vai vir almoçar comigo?

— _Sim. Estou saindo daqui agora. Chego aí em 10 minutos. _

— Não dirija muito rápido. – pedi. Ele riu.

— V_ou me manter nos limites. _– eu suspirei, revirando os olhos. – _Até logo._

— Até. Um beijo.

— _Hey! Eu ainda te devo um beijo! _– fez ele, gargalhando. Eu ri junto, infeliz.

— Claro, claro. – murmurei baixo. – Venha logo.

Ele riu levemente e desligou. Andei calmamente até o quarto e troquei de roupa – vesti uma jardineira-saia jeans e uma camiseta azul, calçando meu all star surrado.

Fui para a cozinha e comecei a preparar strogonoff, que eu sabia que era uma das comidas preferidas dele – e uma das minhas, também.

Anotei mentalmente uma lista de compras para fazer no dia seguinte, à tarde. Imaginei se Edward iria comigo – e se fosse, como seria lindo: pareceríamos um casal.

A campainha tocou e eu corri para atender. Quando abri a porta, Edward riu ao ver como eu estava vestida.

— Você está linda. – ele elogiou, rindo e bagunçando meu cabelo.

Fiz um biquinho.

— Não enche. – reclamei, mas sorri.

— Não estou enchendo, sério. Você está muito fofinha. – ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e fui para a cozinha, com Edward atrás de mim. Ele respirou fundo.

— Hmmm... – fez ele, sorrindo. – Cheiro de coisa boa!

Eu ri, tirando a tampa da panela para ele olhar.

— Que delícia... – comentou ele, respirando o vapor quente e cheiroso.

Encostei-me na balcãozinho da cozinha enquanto esperava o strogonoff engrossar um pouco. Apontei a cadeira, e Edward sentou. Apoiei as mãos e já ia me impulsionar para sentar ali, quando me lembrei que estava de saia. Bufei.

— O que foi? – perguntou ele.

— Estou de saia. – lamentei. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Não consigo subir e sentar de saia. – expliquei.

Edward se levantou e veio até mim. Não desconfiei do que ele ia fazer até que eu percebi que já estava sentada lá – ele havia me levantado pela cintura.

Não quis comentar, mas não era só por que eu não conseguia subir que eu não podia ficar ali de saia – eu estava _tentando _manter minhas pernas fechadas, mas além de tudo a saia havia ficado mais curta quando sentei.

Ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura e apoiou na minha perna, distraidamente. Mas, ah, eu estava _de saia_, aliás, uma saia muito mais curta do que eu me lembrava dela ser; então suas mãos ficaram sobre a minha coxa em contato direto com a minha pele.

Mordi o lábio e, discretamente, segurei as mãos dele. Era pior pensar na possibilidade de ele estar fazendo isso totalmente sem malícia, e eu estar arrepiada.

— Desculpe. – fez ele, afastando suas mãos, corado.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Okay. – respondi.

Ficamos em um silêncio anormal, e eu comecei a ficar inquieta. Tamborilei com as unhas das duas mãos num ritmo mal feito, até que Edward pôs as mãos em cima das minhas.

Nesse momento, eu estava com os braços do lado do corpo, e Edward era pouca coisa mais alto que eu. Seu rosto estava tão, _tão_ perto do meu... O cheiro do seu perfume maravilhoso vindo até mim... Suas mãos macias mantendo as minhas calmas... Seu olhar penetrante, olhando o fundo da minha alma...

Ele soltou uma de minhas mãos e afagou meu rosto com carinho. Eu sorri para ele. Sua mão pousou delicadamente acompanhando a linha do meu queixo, e ele começou a se aproximar.

Meu Deus do céu, eu estou ficando doida.

O barulho da tampa caindo no chão nos fez pular, e eu, percebendo que havia me aproximado demais dele, escorreguei para o chão e fui olhar a panela, onde o strogonoff fervia. Abaixei o fogo, tencionando deixar mais uns dois minutos.

Quando me virei de costas para o fogão, Edward estava parado na minha frente. Eu o encarei, surpresa e ele estava com um olhar sério, decidido. De novo, eu tive a impressão que ele estava se aproximando de mim, sendo que _eu_ estava mais perto dele.

Dei um passo para trás, e pus a mão no fogão. Edward deu um passo à frente – e dessa vez não pareceu apenas impressão. Devagar, ele colocou uma mão em meu pescoço e com a outra segurou minha cintura.

Fiquei paralisada, olhando para ele – aqueles olhos verdes me enfeitiçando e prendendo meu olhar. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, só um pequeno passo, e eu fui mais para trás ainda, acabando por apertar o botão de acendimento automático, que fez um barulhinho. Nós dois nos sobressaltamos e eu aproveitei o momento de distração dele para atravessar a cozinha – numa tentativa evidente de fugir dele.

Ou melhor, fugir do que _eu_ ia acabar fazendo, se ele continuasse a me olhar daquele jeito.

Abri o armário para pegar os pratos e tentei controlar minha respiração acelerada, mas foi impossível. Desviei de Edward, colocando os pratos na mesinha. Ele estava atrás de mim novamente, mas não esperou eu me virar para vê-lo.

Apoiou as duas mãos na minha cintura e roçou o nariz no meu pescoço. Eu me arrepiei e gostei da sensação sendo causada por _ele_, mas tentei pensar com clareza.

Primeiro fato: Eu tenho namorado.

Segundo fato: Edward é apaixonado por uma garota qualquer aí, a qual eu estou ajudando-o a conquistar.

Terceiro fato: Estamos sozinhos e, caramba, eu vou agarrá-lo a qualquer momento se ele não parar com isso.

Segurei suas mãos e afastei-as da minha cintura com firmeza e marchei até o fogão. Desliguei o fogo e atravessei novamente a cozinha – Edward sempre atrás de mim – para pegar a batata palha.

Eu não consegui olhar para ele quando virei, e ele me fez levantar o rosto. Engoli em seco – ele ainda não havia largado aquele olhar que me dava arrepios – no bom e no mau sentido.

Arrepios no bom sentido, por que eu senti sua mão em minha cintura logo depois. Aquele olhar, de certo ponto, era bom. Ele me olhava como se... como se _me amasse_. Como se me visse realmente de outra forma, e não a _Bella "Fofinha". _Ele me olhava como se eu fosse a _Bella "Mulher"_.

Arrepios no mau sentido, por que eu sabia que se ele me olhasse assim por mais um minuto, eu ia pular no pescoço dele, para nunca mais largar.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e ele sorriu – um sorriso torto, um pouco zombeteiro, mas irresistivelmente lindo. _Não o beije, não o beije_, eu repetia, como um mantra.

Eu me afastei, indo até a pequena janela sobre a pia e abrindo-a. Eu precisava de ar. Precisava clarear minha mente.

Sem dizer nada, Edward estava lá de novo, me abraçando e me fazendo ficar de frente para ele.

— Pare com isso! – eu sibilei, empurrando-o.

Andei até o lado da mesa, respirando fundo.

— Por quê? – perguntou ele, com a voz dengosa, sedutora, enquanto se aproximava de novo.

Droga, droga, droga... Respira, Bella; Respira...

— O q-que você está _fazendo_? – eu sussurrei, sem conseguir gritar, quando ele me encostou na parede e se aproximou ainda mais.

— Beijando você. – ele respondeu, sério, e se aproximou definitivamente.

— E... P-por que você está fazendo isso? – perguntei, engolindo em seco.

Esse era o aspecto que importava para a minha decisão. Três palavras me fariam largar tudo. Era isso que eu queria ouvir, o que eu _precisava _ouvir.

— Porque eu estava te devendo. – respondeu ele, inclinando-se sobre mim e me beijando.

Não é tão ruim, não é tão ruim, eu repetia. _Ele _está te beijando, não é você. De certo modo, não era realmente tão ruim ver os fatos por esse ângulo.

Edward Cullen me beijou.

Edward Cullen _está me beijando!_

E eu tenho namorado, droga.

A razão me alcançou só muito depois de eu já ter retribuído o beijo. Eu não podia fazer aquilo. Não por aquele motivo – eu traíra Jacob por uma _diversão_. Por algo que não teria futuro, de modo algum. Algo que eu ia me torturar a vida inteira por ter feito.

Quando ele se afastou, estava sorrindo. Trinquei os dentes para não sorrir, e fechei os olhos com força, respirando fundo.

— _Por quê? _– repeti, tentando entender.

Edward obviamente não era o culpado por eu ser apaixonada por ele, mas, de qualquer modo, ele não podia simplesmente _me beijar_. Sendo um combinado idiota ou não, ele não poderia fazer aquilo como se fosse algo natural. Eu estava traindo meu namorado.

Ele levantou meu queixo com o dedo e eu o olhei, nervosa. Percebi que, apesar de um pouco confuso com a minha reação, ele estava se aproximando de novo.

— Eu tenho namorado, Edward. – sibilei, meus olhos se enchendo de água.

— Quem se importa com o seu namorado? – ele sussurrou, lançando-me aquele sorriso zombeteiro perfeito.

— É a caçada, não é? – conjecturei.

— Do que você está falando? – fez ele, balançando a cabeça.

— É claro... O alvo que você quer nunca vai ser um que você _pode ter_. – expliquei.

Edward abriu a boca, surpreso pela minha conclusão rápida. Eu bufei.

— Então eu _espero _que tenha sido um jogo divertido pra você, Edward. – sibilei, empurrando-o com força e andando com passos fortes para a sala.

Abri a porta, sem encará-lo, e esperei. Olhei para a direção da cozinha e ele estava vindo, andando devagar.

— Bella, não... Você entendeu tudo errado... – ele começou.

Eu grunhi e balancei a cabeça.

— _Não. _

— Não faça isso... – ele pediu, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Eu me desvencilhei, nervosa.

— _Tchau, _Edward.

Ele respirou fundo e eu o encarei, as lágrimas escapando. Seu rosto ainda parecia confuso, mas de alguma forma estava triste. Eu funguei, mais lágrimas caindo.

— Bella... – começou ele, novamente.

— Por favor, _por favor_... Vá embora, Edward. – pedi.

Ele assentiu lentamente e saiu. Fechei a porta atrás dele e encostei as costas na porta. Comecei a soluçar, o choro não querendo ser engolido.

Me deixei escorregar para o chão e chorei mais, deixando a tristeza me dominar.

A única pessoa que eu amei na vida só quer _brincar _comigo. E eu caí exatamente no joguinho dele.

Idiota.

A campainha tocou, mas tudo que eu queria era chorar. Chorar, chorar, chorar até que eu morresse de desidratação. Não demoraria muito, demoraria? Eu já podia sentir meus lábios rachados e minha garganta seca.

Meu soluços altos eram os únicos ruídos na sala vazia. Começou a chover, e eu me lembrei da janela da cozinha. Eu a fecharia depois. Ou não fecharia, e deixaria que a água inundasse tudo.

Há, há. Como se isso pudesse realmente acontecer.

De quantas outras formas um coração podia ser maltratado e ainda continuar batendo?

O meu não parecia mais ser capaz de fazer nem isso.

----

Amores da minha vida, não posso responder as reviews agora, mas vou mandar as pms depois pra vcs, ok?

As de que não tem conta, responderei no início do próximo cap, ok?

Amo vcs.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fiz um trecho narrado em 3ª pessoa, não sei se ficou muito bom... quero a opinião de vocês!!!  
Boa leitura ;)**_

Capítulo Dez

A campainha tocou de novo, num ritmo mais rápido e agressivo. Quem _diabos _podia ser? Dei de ombros internamente – eu não ia atender mesmo, de que importava?

— BELLA! QUER FAZER A _GENTILEZA _DE ABRIR A _DROGA _DESSA PORTA?! – gritou Alice, socando as fechaduras.

Se eu não estivesse tão distante, teria rido.

Mas agora, não. Agora tudo parecia apagado, longe... Eu imaginei o sorriso de Jacob tentando me acalmar, mas eu sabia que não era daquilo que eu precisava. A sensação de traição só aumentava.

Eu precisava conversar com Jacob. Contar sobre Edward e suas táticas _infalíveis _de conquista. Contar que eu o amava, mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim mesma.

Se, mesmo assim, Jacob fosse capaz de me amar, eu nos daria uma chance. Jacob também merecia ser feliz, e se existisse a possibilidade de eu tornar isso real, eu o faria.

Edward não se importa comigo, mas Jake _sim. _Eu poderia fazer um esforço – dar a Jacob o amor rejeitado por Edward e seus joguinhos. Eu não era burra o suficiente para pensar que um dia amaria Jacob – ou qualquer outro homem – como amo Edward, mas talvez _quase_.

O equivalente, ou pelo menos algo parecido. Eu era capaz disso, eu ia aguentar. Ia passar por isso inteira, por Jacob. _Ele _me amava, mesmo eu o evitando e discutindo com ele, culpando-o pela minha incapacidade de ser feliz com um cara que, por acaso, acabou de me agarra na minha casa e depois ir embora.

Tudo bem que ele foi _expulso_, mas mesmo assim.

Meu celular tocou e eu o desliguei. Hoje eu não estava para músicas que me lembravam Edward.

Quando pronunciei mentalmente o nome dele, algo se mexeu dentro de mim. Como se, até em minhas entranhas, estivesse óbvio que eu precisava dele para viver.

Mas quem está falando sobre viver? Ninguém precisa de uma vida para ser feliz. Eu _não preciso _de Edward para ser feliz. Bem, talvez precise, mas _quem liga para felicidade?_

Eu tinha Alice, e ela me amava, mesmo sabendo de minhas tendências _emos _e problemáticas. Alice estaria sempre lá para mim, mesmo quando eu não abria a porta para ela – como agora, apesar de já fazerem alguns minutos que ela foi embora.

O telefone da casa tocou e eu _quase _atendi. Quase.

Ativei o botãozinho vermelho da secretária eletrônica que eu nunca deixava ligado.

"_Bella, atenda. Bati na sua casa e você me ignorou! O que aconteceu? Me ligue logo."_

Alice, é claro.

Que outra pessoa no mundo diria naquele tom depressivo que eu a ignorei? Provavelmente, quando eu atendesse o telefone ela começaria a falar normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Afinal, ela era _Alice._

Rastejei até a cozinha, mas estava sem apetite. Realmente não havia sido uma boa ideia chamar Edward para almoçar comigo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, de repente eu estava tentando evitar que eu o agarrasse e _ele _me agarrou.

Totalmente surreal. Em _cem anos _eu não imaginaria uma coisa dessas. Hmpf, eu sabia que não devíamos ter nos declarado um ao outro, noite passada. Aquilo não ia nos fazer bem de nenhuma forma. Eu sabia, _sabia!_

Mas no momento, achei lindo ele dizer que ele gostava de mim no colegial. Por que eu sou uma idiota, e por um momento eu parei pra pensar se seria possível que ele também gostasse de mim até hoje.

Ainda bem que já está bem claro que _não._

(Narrado em 3ª pessoa)

Edward ainda estava sentado no carro, parado no estacionamento de seu prédio. Não conseguia encontrar uma razão para que Bella reagisse daquela forma.

Ou melhor, até conseguia achar um motivo – o mais óbvio, e mais provável. Obviamente, Bella não o amava. É claro, um bom amigo, confidente... e nada além disso.

Mas ele havia passado dos limites, justamente como ela havia dito para não fazer. E agora Bella estava brava com ele, por ser tão idiota.

No entanto, havia algo errado ali.

Se fosse esse o caso, Bella não diria o de sempre? Toda aquela coisa de "Somos amigos, e apenas _isso_"... Edward pensou e concluiu que Bella seria delicada o suficiente para explicar isso a ele, se fosse o caso.

Quando o mandou ir embora, ela estava nervosa e triste. Não como se estivesse com pena dele por não entender, mas como se estivesse sentindo nela mesma a dor.

E a pergunta era: _Como? _Como Bella pôde simplesmente ignorá-lo? Edward sentia que Bella lhe devia ao menos isso, mas não conseguia sentir raiva. _Ele _fora o precipitado, não era culpa dela.

_Eu preciso ligar para ela_, concluiu o rapaz, alarmado. Mas o celular dela estava desligado – nem tocou. Tentou o número da casa e este chamou duas vezes até que a secretária eletrônica fosse acionada.

_Dois toques? _– refletiu Edward por um segundo. Não era possível que estivesse programado para deixar recado no segundo toque. Bella devia estar lá, acionando manualmente, com certeza.

— Bella... – começou ele, inseguro. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Eu... Eu queria conversar com você. Eu acho que nós devemos isso um ao outro. Pelo menos uma... _conversa _civilizada. E-eu... Eu acho que você está chateada comigo, e talvez você tenha razão, mas...

Antes que ele pudesse concluir, a ligação foi cortada. Edward bufou sozinho.

Apesar de tudo, ele não conseguia se arrepender. Aquele beijo estaria sempre guardado em sua memória – o único momento irracional dela, em que ela retribuiu o beijo.

A sensação das suas bocas juntas, com uma só... Ele poderia _morrer _naquele momento, mas aquele beijo não iria esquecer.

Saiu do carro e subiu todos os quatro andares pela escada. Quando chegou ao seu apartamento, desabou no sofá, ainda com o celular na mão.

Resolveu tentar de novo.

Bella, longe dali, estava começando a parar de chorar, e tudo o que sentia era raiva. Raiva de si mesma, raiva de todos... Irracional e descontrolada, tentou ignorar novamente o telefone quando tocou. Devia ser Alice de novo, já que Edward já tinha ligado.

Nervosa, pegou o telefone.

— Alice, quer para de me encher? – ela grunhiu no telefone.

Edward, surpreso, ficou quieto. Tentou arriscar.

— Er... Não é a Alice. – começou ele.

— Argh. – Bella grunhiu.

— Não, não desligue, por favor. – pediu ele.

Bella segurou o telefone.

— Bella, fale comigo.

— O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU DIGA? – gritou ela, exasperada.

— Eu quero que você diga... – fez ele, trincando os dentes de frustração. – Diga que vai ouvir cada palavra que eu disser, e DEPOIS vai falar.

— _Não. _– ela discordou. – Eu não quero ouvir, Edward.

Mesmo assim, ele tentou.

— Me escute, eu não fiz aquilo para que você...

Mas era tarde, e Bella já havia desligado. Triste, ele abaixou a cabeça e apoiou-a nos joelhos, como vira Bella fazer certas vezes. De qualquer modo, ele não desistiria dela – nem se quisesse, conseguiria. Precisava daquele olhar, daquela voz... Não agüentaria muito tempo sem ela.

Alice's PoV

— Carlisle... – chamei, me aproximando de fininho de sua porta. Bati levemente e entrei. – Eu tenho um alerta vermelho _sangue_. Pode me dar _dez minutos_? – pedi, fazendo uma careta.

— É sobre o quê? – perguntou ele.

Mas, eu sabia por seu sorriso que ele deixaria. Estava apenas preocupado comigo. O melhor de _todos _os chefes.

— É a Bella. – respondi, me sentando na cadeira à frente de sua mesa. – Ela não atende de modo algum, e eu queria dar um pulo lá.

— Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – fez ele, arregalando os olhos.

Eu ri levemente.

— Acredite, não é o que você está pensando. Eu tenho certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa, mas deve ter sido uma briga com Jacob, ou mais provavelmente com Edward. – expliquei. – Então... eu posso?

— É claro. Mas não demore muito. – ele sorriu.

— Sim, senhor! – brinquei, ao sair.

Corri até o apartamento da Bella, bati na porta, mas ela não respondeu. Algo estava errado ali. Tentei o celular, e o número da casa. Quando ela finalmente atendeu, apenas disse com uma voz triste "Não, Alice. Não estou afim."

Voltei para o trabalho, preocupada. Devia haver algo que eu podia fazer... Tinha que ter alguma coisa!

Eu sorri comigo mesma e disquei o telefone de Edward na minha mesa. Ele atendeu imediatamente.

— Oi! – cumprimentei, rindo.

Edward respirou fundo, controlando a voz.

— _Olá, Alice._ – fez ele, e depois ficou quieto.

_Definitivamente_, alguma coisa está errada.

— Er... posso arriscar que você e Bella brigaram? – tentei.

De novo ele respirou fundo.

— _Não. Nós não brigamos. _– respondeu, sério.

— Então o que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei, surpresa.

— _Com ela? _– ele ecoou, a voz com alguma vida agora. – _O quê aconteceu com ela?_

— Ela... – hesitei. Se eles não tinham brigado, poderia ter acontecido outra coisa, entre ela e Jacob. Seria maldade contar a Edward? Bella provavelmente contaria, de qualquer forma, mas... – Ela não atende o telefone, não abre a porta...

— _E você imediatamente pensou em mim. _– ele me cortou, criticando com aspereza.

_Wow. _Esse não é Edward.

— Na verdade, eu achei que vocês estivessem brigados, por que ela geralmente só fica depressiva quando fica muito tempo longe de você. – expliquei, percebendo um segundo depois que havia falado demais. – Quer dizer, quando vocês brigam ela sempre fica muito mal, então foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei, mas como você já disse que não, não sei o que pensar; porque Jacob não teria esse efeito sobre ela, e como vocês não brigaram, eu realmente não sei o que pode ter acontecido. Bella não costuma se prender numa concha por coisas simples, você sabe de alguma coisa que pode ter acontecido?

Respirei fundo, puxando o ar depois de ter tagarelado tudo num fôlego só. Eu esperava que minha fala exagerada tivesse distraído Edward do que eu havia falado no começo.

— Ela _brigou comigo. _– Edward explicou, com a voz meio morta. – _Eu... bem, não sei se você entenderia..._

— Me diga que você não fez algo idiota... – pedi, fechando os olhos com força por um segundo. – Por favor, _por favor_, me diga que você não fez algo idiota... – repeti.

— _O que seria algo idiota? _– fez ele, amargo.

— Edward, a Bella te ama muito, e eu tenho certeza de que você também se importa com ela. Mas existem... coisas... que ela não te fala, e não sou eu que vou te dizer isso. A questão é que Bella está trancada em casa e não atende o telefone de nenhum modo, e isso provavelmente se deve a algo que você fez.

Edward começou a balbuciar alguma coisa mas eu o cortei.

— Não estou dizendo que você _fez _algo idiota, mas talvez ela tenha interpretado mal. Vamos lá, eu te conheço, você não pode ter feito algo tão idiota assim, pode? É, eu também acho que não.

Dez segundos de silêncio.

— _Eu acho que sim. _– ele sussurrou.

— O que você _fez_? – pedi, controlando a minha voz para que saísse normal.

— _Alice, eu não quero falar sobre isso... _– ele gemeu.

— Edward! Me diga o que você fez! – exigi, sibilando.

— _E-eu... eu... _– fez ele, com a voz culpada.

— Desembucha! – mandei.

— _Eu a beijei. _

— Como é que é?? – eu pedi, rindo.

— _Droga, Alice, você _ouviu! – ele disse, nervoso.

— Espera... Bella está fazendo todo esse doce só porque você _a beijou_? – perguntei, mais para mim mesma.

— _Só? _– ecoou ele, triste. – _Ela ficou tão... _nervosa_... Eu nem sei o que fazer, já que ela também não atende quando eu ligo..._

— O que _raios _está se passando na cabeça da Bella? – murmurei. – _Pra quê _tudo isso? Que sentido tem?

— _O que você está dizendo...? _– perguntou ele, angustiado.

— Edward! Eu preciso de um favor... – fiz eu, começando a sorrir. – É pelo próprio bem da Bella!

— _Qualquer coisa. _– ele respondeu.

— Na verdade, não é só um... – expliquei, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— _Pode falar, Alice. _

— É o seguinte, Edward...

Bella's PoV

Antes que eu enlouquecesse, eu precisava sair de casa. Peguei a minha bolsa e, distraidamente, fui até o estacionamento pegar a minha histórica Chevy. Eu a usava em raros momentos de solidão, e esse parecia ser um deles.

Dirigi até o mercado e comprei tudo o que estava faltando – a lista que eu havia feito mentalmente enquanto esperava Edward chegar. Novamente, o nome dele fez com que eu tremesse. Me apoiei na prateleira e respirei fundo, engolindo as lágrimas.

— Você está bem? – perguntou uma garotinha, me cutucando.

Eu sorri para ela, assentindo.

— Estou bem, obrigada. – respondi, me ajeitando de pé.

— Qual é o seu nome? – fez ela, sorrindo com uma janelinha.

— Bella. – respondi. – E o seu?

— Eu sou a Kate. – a garotinha estendeu sua pequena mão para me cumprimentar.

— Quantos anos você tem, Kate? – perguntei, enquanto balançava sua mãozinha.

Ela levantou a mão esquerda com todos os dedos separados – cinco.

— Você é muito bonita, Kate. Espere crescer e verá quantos rapazes vão gostar de você. – brinquei, passando a mão no cabelo liso e loiro dela.

— Mas eu não quero muitos. Eu só quero um. – respondeu ela, séria.

Eu ri levemente.

— Ah, é? E ele tem nome?

— Tem sim! O nome dele é Garrett! – ela respondeu, sorrindo brilhantemente. – Nós vamos nos casar, quando formos grandes. – explicou ela.

Uma lágrima brotou dos meus olhos. A garotinha – exceto pela sua excepcional beleza – era exatamente como eu. Quando crianças, eu e Edward havíamos jurado nosso amor eterno, e que íamos casar e ter muito filhos... Agora parecia apenas uma baboseira de crianças.

— Boa sorte com isso, Kate. – falei, suspirando.

— Não chore... – pediu ela, puxando meu braço levemente.

— Eu estou bem. – garanti.

— Minha tia sempre diz que homens choram por futebol, e mulheres choram por amor. Você está chorando por amor, Bella? – perguntou ela, fazendo um biquinho preocupado.

Eu me senti ridícula, mas não consegui evitar. Me agachei até ficar na altura dela e pus a mão em seus pequenos ombros.

— Sim, eu estou. – confessei.

— Não se sinta covarde por chorar por amor! Você seria covarde se não amasse, por medo de chorar. – ela falou, olhando-me seriamente.

— Você tem certeza que tem _só cinco anos_? – perguntei, rindo.

— Minha tia sempre diz isso sobre amor. – ela explicou.

Sorrimos uma para a outra por um segundo.

— KATE! – gritou uma mulher, ao longe, e veio correndo até nós. – Quantas vezes já não te disse para não falar com estranhos?

— Ela não é estranha, ela é a Bella! – discordou Kate, ofendida.

— Kate! Não faça mais isso comigo! – a mulher abaixou-se e eu me afastei um pouco, sem graça. – Vamos, Katie.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. – disse a pequena, sorrindo.

— O prazer foi meu, Kate. – respondi. Virei-me para a mulher que estava com ela. – Sua filha é maravilhosa. – elogiei.

A mulher sorriu, sem graça.

— É minha sobrinha. – ela explicou. – Cuido dela desde que minha irmã morreu. É uma garotona guerreira.

Eu sorri.

— Ela é sim. – concordei.

— Lucy. – ela estendeu a mão para mim.

— Bella. – cumprimentei. – Foi um prazer conhecer-te.

— Igualmente.

Nós duas sorrimos e eu me afastei.

— Tchau, Bella! – gritou Kate, e eu acenei para ela.

Afinal de contas, crianças não eram tão ruins assim. Eu acho que agüentaria uma. Talvez duas...

Balancei a cabeça. Não, eu não agüentaria _nenhuma _criança, e eu sabia que não. Não, a não ser que... Mas não, eu ia tirá-lo da cabeça por um tempinho. De agora em diante, o nome _Edward _– suspiro – está terminantemente proibido em minha mente.

-------------------

_**Essa criancinha me deu medo! HSUAHSUAHSUAHSHAU  
Nem sei de onde veio, eu simplesmente acho que as crianças costumam ser muito filosóficas e tal... E saiu isso _O_  
Booom, lá vou eu com as reviews!  
**_

_Nane __**HSUAHSUAHSAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS, eu me racho com todo mundo querendo que o Jacob suma.... haha... Mas, ah, calma. Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda (eusemprefaloisso).**_

_Rêh __**Olha, eu acho que no 12 ou no 13 o Edward já vai se explicar... Mas não garanto exatamente. Estou pensando seriamente se a Bella conta ou não conta pro Jacob. Por enquanto, apesar de todo o drama, ela não vai contar. Vou ver isso ainda ;)**_

_**O resto eu respondi por pm.**_

_**GENTE! EU ESTOU MUITO FELIZ!**_

_**Eu compreei O Arcano Nove (o segundo livro da série A Mediadora, da DIVA Meg Cabot) *--***_

_**Então provavelmente vou demorar pra postar, já que vou reler o livro. **_

_**E, ah! AMEEI todas as reviews, todas mesmo! Fiquei emocionada com as 15!! *-* **_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**Até breve!**_

_**(e, ah, se eu tirar I de inglês a culpa é de vcs, pq eu deveria estar fazendo o trabalho agora ;D)**_

_**Isa**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Onze

— Você _precisa_ parar com isso, Bella! – insistiu Alice novamente, depois de eu ter explicado o que exatamente aconteceu.

Apesar de ter tomado quase seu horário de almoço inteiro (bem pago, por que cozinhei para ela), ela havia escutado tudo com toda a atenção do mundo, e com a boca fechada – o que, na verdade, foi uma condição minha imposta antes que eu começasse a contar.

Agora que eu havia terminado, fiz sinal para que ela falasse, e a primeira coisa que ela é fala é que eu _tenho que parar com isso_. Parar com isso? Ela só pode estar brincando! _Ele _me tratava como qualquer uma, eu _o amo_ e ela quer que eu _pare com isso_?!

— Como você quer que eu fique, sabendo que para _ele_ aquilo não passou de uma _diversão_? – choraminguei, triste e nervosa.

— Você nem conversou com ele! Você não pode ter certeza! – ela rebateu, convicta.

— Mas _eu_ _sei _que foi só isso. Eu não preciso ouvir _ele _falando sílaba por sílaba como se eu fosse retardada. – falei, abaixando o rosto.

— Vamos lá, Bella. Não seja difícil. Você precisa falar com Edw-

— NÃO DIGA O NOME _DELE_! – gritei, antes que ela terminasse.

A mera menção àquele nome fez com que eu me encolhesse, lembrando daquele sorriso idiota _dele_ – tão lindo, e tão devastador.

Alice abriu a boca, chocada. Uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos.

— Bella... – tentou ela. – Converse com ele. Vocês precisam se entender! Vocês são melhores amigos desde que sabem falar!! – ela falou, afagando meu ombro de um modo delicado.

— Alice... – choraminguei, teimando.

— Bella, _eu te amo_, mas você está sendo terrivelmente _idiota_. – fez ela, séria.

— Seu horário de almoço já deve ter acabado. – falei. – Volte para o trabalho, Alice.

— _Não vou_. – teimou ela. – Não vou até você prometer que...

Alice não terminou a frase, pois o telefone tocou. Ela se esticou para atender, mas segurei seu braço. Bufando, ela deixou que eu apertasse o botão da secretária eletrônica.

"_Bella... Atenda, por favor." _– começou _ele_.

— Argh... – gemi, me inclinando para desligar.

— Não, espere. – pediu Alice. – Deixe ele falar.

Revirei os olhos e deixei.

"_Eu quero falar com você, por favor... Me desculpe, eu..."_

Sorri maldosamente, levantando e puxando o telefone.

— Esqueceu das regras, Edward? _Nunca peça desculpas_. – lembrei, num tom meio sarcástico, ligeiramente arruinado pelo fato de a minha voz ter tremido miseravelmente ao dizer o nome _dele_.

— Você também disse que seria insanidade se a garota me desse um fora. – disse _ele_.  
_Ele_ rebateu de um modo calmo – não como se estivesse me criticando; na verdade, soou mais como um lamento.

— Você nunca mencionou que a garota tinha namorado! – praticamente gritei, nervosa. Afinal, _o quê ele_ estava pensando ao me beijar? Provavelmente _não estava _pensando. – Você nunca-

E então eu parei. Eu _ia _dizer "você nunca mencionou que a garota sou _eu_", mas então eu percebi. Por reflexo, desliguei o telefone e Alice me encarou, surpresa.

— O que foi? O que foi que Edward disse, Bella? – perguntou Alice, meio desesperada. Eu balancei a cabeça, me encolhendo.

— Não diga o nome _dele_. – sussurrei.

Alice me encarou com os olhos arregalados, e eu fiquei quieta.

— _Sou eu_. – murmurei um minuto depois.

— O quê? Não entendi o que você disse. – fez ela, ainda alterada.

Balancei a cabeça novamente, sem sair do choque ainda.

— _Sou eu! _– repeti, me deixando cair sentada no sofá. – O que raios _ele_ está _pensando_? – sussurrei.

— Bella! Do que você está falando? – fez Alice, balançando meu ombro, desesperada.

— Oh meu Deus... – balancei a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar.

Eu abri a boca e balbuciei sílabas inteligíveis.

Sou eu! A garota que _ele _– Ah! Dane-se! Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward! - pediu para ajudar a conquistar _sou eu_!

_Edward gosta de mim!_

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, e um sorriso apareceu em meus lábios.

— Bella! – chamou Alice, agoniada. – Bella, _por favor_! O que foi que ele disse?

— Ele... ele... – eu suspirei, sorrindo bobamente enquanto escorregava no sofá.

Alice ia protestar novamente, mas o telefone tocou de novo. Nem me dei ao trabalho de me mexer. Ela sorriu com malícia e correu para pegar o telefone.

— Alô? – disse ela, sorrindo para mim.

Fiz uma ligeira careta, mas não comentei nada e deixei que ela falasse com quem quer que fosse. Imaginei que não fosse Edward porque – primeiro – ele havia acabado de ligar, e – segundo – no total, ele já devia ter ligado umas cinquenta vezes, _sem maldade_.

— Isso é um começo... – perguntou Alice, entretida com sua conversa.

Estendi a mão e a balancei, pedindo o telefone.

— Ah, ela quer falar com você. – disse Alice, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

Ela me entregou o telefone e eu tapei ligeiramente o microfone, fazendo uma careta antes de falar.

— Quem é? – questionei.

— Atenda, Bella. – disse ela, sorrindo.

— Alice... – grunhi. – _Quem é_?

— Atenda e descobrirá. – mais uma vez ela me lançou aquele sorriso malicioso.

Puxei o telefone, apoiando-o na minha bochecha para falar.

— Alô? – fiz eu, meio confusa.

Se passou meio segundo de silêncio até que ouvi um suspiro de satisfação e alívio.

— _Oi, Bella. _– disse Edward.

Eu travei.

— Er... – murmurei, incrivelmente semgraça.

Afinal, eu havia evitado _cinquenta _ligações telefônicas dele, e ele ainda estava ligando. Quer dizer, ligar durante praticamente dois dias inteiros pode ser bem cansativo, mas ele não desistiu de tentar falar comigo. _Que bom_.

— Hm, é. Oi, Edward. – falei.

Ele riu levemente, embaraçado.

— _Eu quero _muito _conversar com você... _– disse ele, destacando o "muito" com intensidade.

— Eu acho que talvez nós precisemos disso. – respondi simplesmente.

— _E... Eu posso perguntar o que ocasionou isso? _– perguntou, curioso e ao mesmo tempo um pouco sem graça por perguntar.

— Conversaremos sobre isso, okay? – meio que pedi.

— _Certo._ – ele disse. – _Você... quer vir aqui? _

Pensei por um segundo antes de responder.

Talvez não fosse aquilo que eu estava pensando – ele gostar de mim além da amizade -, mas de qualquer forma eu ia ter que dizer a ele. Não havia como esconder mais. Mas se – somente _se_ –, por um milagre ou coisa do tipo, ele realmente gostar de mim, não vou querer ouvir isso dele _aqui. _Tudo nessa casa me fazia lembrar Jacob, e eu ia perder o senso crítico da situação se pensasse demais sobre isso. Era melhor deixar que ele falasse o que desse na telha, e eu também falaria algumas coisas.

Mas, definitivamente, não aqui.

— Claro. – respondi, depois de um segundo. – Quando?

— _Hoje? _– perguntou ele, e distingui certa esperança em sua voz.

Olhei no relógio – 14h07. Suspirei.

— Hmm... Acho que amanhã seria melhor. – falei.

— _Está tentando adiar? _– ele brincou, meio tímido. Dei um riso baixo.

— Estou. – admiti. – Você se importa se eu for aí, por volta das três horas, amanhã? – pedi.

— _Não, é claro que não. Você pode vir quando quiser. _– ele falou.

— Obrigado... por ligar de novo. E de novo, e de novo... – sussurrei, meio sem graça por Alice estar me encarando com _aquele _sorriso malicioso. – E me desculpe. Por não atender e tudo mais.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um segundo.

— _Eu não poderia ficar sem ligar. _– fez ele, parecendo estar controlando a voz. – _Por que atendeu, dessa vez?_

— Conversamos sobre isso depois, ok? – pedi novamente.

— _Claro, claro. Quando quiser. _– falou. – _Até amanhã._

— Até. – respondi, desligando pacificamente pela primeira vez no que me pareceu _anos_.

Alice me olhou, os olhos exigindo.

— Me conte _tudo_. – ela mandou.

Sorri.

— Não tenho nada para contar... _ainda_. – respondi, meus olhos maliciosos.

— ARGH! Não faça esse suspense! – ela pediu, fazendo aquela carinha do Gato de Botas do Shrek. – Você estava gritando com ele até um minuto atrás! O que ele falou que te fez mudar a perspectiva?

_Perspectiva_.

Sim, eu estava vendo tudo agora a partir de outra perspectiva. A perspectiva de que Edward se importava comigo – e mesmo que não o suficiente para realmente estar apaixonado por mim; o suficiente para me ligar inúmeras vezes.

Dei de ombros, como se o assunto não fosse importante.

— Acho que você me convenceu. – soltei.

Alice praticamente rosnou.

— Isabella Marie Swan _Black_! Me diga _agora _o que...

— Black? – ecoei, meio desesperada pelo tom natural que ela usou. – Você acabou de acrescentar o sobrenome de Jacob no meu nome??

Ela estacou, confusa.

— É, quer dizer, vocês tem esse lance há um tempo, ele nunca falou nada sobre casar? – perguntou Alice, inocente.

— CASAR? – eu praticamente gritei. – Você está _DOIDA_?

Pisquei dez vezes, a encarando, perplexa.

— Bem... – ela falou, tímida.

— Alice, eu não me casaria com ele. – revelei. – Mesmo sem tudo isso da possibilidade de Edward... – não terminei a frase. – Como eu poderia casar com alguém que eu não amo?

— Eu não me imagino morando com alguém que eu não ame. – ela rebateu.

Engoli em seco.

— Urgh. – grunhi. – Isso é diferente.

— Não é. – ela insistiu. – Mas não mude de assunto. Eu quero saber porque resolveu falar com Edward agora.

Suspirei, derrotada.

— Seu horário de almoço já acabou há mais de dez minutos. – avisei, mas ela deu de ombros. – Vamos fazer comprar hoje, huh? Eu realmente preciso de roupas novas.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam.

— Enquanto estivermos no shopping, vai me contar _tudo_?

— Claro, Alice. – assenti. – Mas vá logo, Carlisle pode ficar preocupado.

Ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo no rosto ante de sair. Sorri para ela e ela quicou até a porta. Suspirei, me preparando psicologicamente para o encontro com Alice.

Infelizmente, o tempo passou rápido demais. Alice tocou a campainha duas vezes seguidas e depois gritou meu nome, cantarolando. Revirei os olhos antes de pegar minha bolsa e sair.

— Me conte _tudo_. – ela exigiu.

— Tudo bem, então...

Expliquei sobre a ligação de Edward naquela noite, a garota que eu pensava estar ajudando a conquistar e o que ele disse no telefone – o gatilho para a mudança da minha perspectiva.

Quando falei, me pareceu tudo muito mais idiota e improvável, mas mesmo assim contei até o fim – todas as minhas conclusões precipitadas e totalmente desprovidas de noção sobre o que Edward iria me falar.

Mas eu não estava prestando muito atenção a tudo o que eu mesma dizia. O que Alice falou sobre Jacob me deixou intrigada. Era isso que as pessoas pensavam? Era isso que _meu pai _pensava? Era isso que _Jake _pensava?

Talvez eu não estivesse deixando as coisas muito claras, então; Porque não, não, _definitivamente _não vou me casar com Jacob. Nem na segunda vida. Sem chances.

— Sua vez. – eu disse a Alice, como se fosse prestar atenção ao que ela ia dizer depois que falei sobre minhas conclusões bobas.

— Não porque você é minha melhor amiga, e não porque eu torço _demais _por vocês dois juntos, mas eu realmente acho que você está certa, Bella. – falou ela, com um sorriso pensativo.

Prestei atenção, mordendo o lábio.

— Você acha? – perguntei, escondendo propositalmente o rosto atrás de uma arara de roupas.

— Acho. – respondeu ela. – Pense bem, Bella... Ele te pede ajuda, faz tudo o que você sugeriu _com você_ e, depois que você o rejeitou, cita o que você disse sobre o fora. – ela balançou a cabeça, estupefata. – Ele te ama.

Me encolhi.

— Escolha de palavras forte demais. – murmurei.

— _Você _o ama?

— O que isso tem a ver, Alice?! – reclamei.

— Bem, você o ama. Eu duvido sinceramente que ele não te ame.

— Eu _sei _que ele me ama, mas... – comecei.

— Argh. Quer que eu diga exatamente? _Eu tenho certeza que ele te ama, que é apaixonado por você._

Puxei uma blusa.

— O que acha? – perguntei casualmente.

— Não precisa se esconder, eu sei que você está corando. – ela falou, sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos e puxei a blusa para longe do meu rosto, colocando em cima do meu tronco.

— É bonita. – disse Alice.

E no final das contas, apesar de meus protestos totalmente inúteis, saímos do shopping com umas _dez _sacolas de compras – sendo que pelo menos _sete _eram para mim. Alice havia comprado _lingeries _pra mim – exatamente aquelas que você está pensando, as diáfanas e minúsculas, que eu sabia muito bem que nunca ia usar. E eu ainda tinha sapatos novos – três pares! O que eu vou fazer com três pares de Scarpins?! –, um vestido curto (que ela me fez prometer usar no noivado dela...), e mais algumas blusinhas.

Até que havia sido uma noite divertida, no geral.

No final das contas, eu desisti de contar a Jacob. Na noite anterior já não tinha contado - eu estava totalmente exausta (chorar exige muito, sabe?) e acabei dormindo antes que ele chegasse. O que não foi exatamente uma coisa ruim, eu descobri. Se eu tivesse falado com Jake... bem, as coisas seriam meio diferentes.

Quando Jacob chegou e me cumprimentou, senti um cheiro de rosas – ou alguma coisa doce – com ele. Mantive a boca fechada até o momento que fomos deitar (me agüentei de pé até que ele disse que ia dormir).

Deitamos um do lado do outro, numa posição meio formal, estranha. Não era como se fôssemos namorados – parecíamos irmãos, ou amigos. Nem estávamos nos tocando.

— Eu sinto falta... – começou Jake, virando-se para mim e afagando meu rosto. – De quando nós dormíamos abraçados.

Eu dei um meio sorriso e me aproximei mais dele, passando os braços por seu pescoço e respirando fundo.

— Eu sinto falta de quando você não chegava tarde, e eu não tinha motivos para ficar desconfiada se você chegasse com cheiro de perfume. – falei, num tom sombriamente indiferente.

Senti Jacob enrijecer.

— Perfume? – ele ecoou, e então (talvez achando que foi discretamente) cheirou os ombros.

— A-ham. – murmurei. – Eu sinceramente fiz vista grossa quanto ao tutti fruti. Apesar de particularmente odiar aquele cheiro... Me dá enjoo, sabe? – comentei, como se fosse algo natural.

Jacob ainda estava tenso, mas falou com calma.

— Tutti fruti?

— É, Jacob. – revirei os olhos. – Jake... – chamei, me afastando um pouco para olhar em seus olhos.

Ele engoliu em seco com barulho e me olhou, um pouco receoso. Tudo isso, claro, com uma discrição de mestre. Ele só não contava com um pequeno fator: eu o conhecia.

Eu sabia que quando aquela veia em sua testa estava saltada daquele modo, era porque ele estava tão nervoso a ponto de correr.

— Hm? – fez ele.

— Você está me traindo? – perguntei, com uma calma doentia.

-----------------------------

_**Boa noite, meus amores!  
Demorei, mas tô aqui. \o/  
Bem, esse capítulo acabou meio no vácuo e tal, mas acho que não vou demorar muito para postar o outro... :D  
Devo dizer que vocês me causaram um ataque cardíaco com as 17 reviews... *-*  
Fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz!  
Espero postar o próximo até o fim dessa semanas (mas não sei, pq tenho que escrever o capítulo da outra fic...)**_

Bem, respostinhas pra vcs:  
_Luiiza __**Postando!! | Que bom que está gostando! *-*  
**__Rêh __**Ah, a Bella é a rainha dos perdões. Ela perdoa tudo, até mesmo traição. _O_  
**__Nane! __**HM! Esse é um mistério bem polêmico! A maioria acha que ele tá traindo ela sim, mas... Vai saber, né?  
**__rafa __**FATO: As Bellas não pensam direito (y)  
**__  
__**As de quem tem conta no FF eu vou responder amanhã à tarde, oks? [minhairmãtámeenchendoosacoaqui¬¬']**_

Beijos!!  
Amo vocês!!

Botãozinho verde pras opiniões! \o/


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doze

Eu esperava um sobressalto. Uma negação repetitiva e falsa... _Qualquer coisa_, menos a reação que vi.

— Bella...! – ele disse, meio rindo. – Não, eu _não estou _te traindo. – falou calmamente, com um sorriso.

Mordi o lábio, confusa. Jacob se afastou um pouco, mas continuou me olhando nos olhos.

— Se eu fosse te trair, escolheria alguém melhor que você. Só que isso é impossível, então, novamente _não_. Você é perfeita, meu amor. – disse ele, com os olhos intensos. – E eu te amo. Muito, muito, muito _mesmo_.

Abaixei o rosto, meio sem graça. Eu sabia que havia mais um argumento na minha acusação brilhante, mas minha mente estava ocupada demais em se constranger por causa da minha idiotice – refletindo na minha maldade por não dizer "eu também".

Demorou um minuto para que eu me libertasse do constrangimento e conseguisse falar.

— O que me diz, então, do perfume que eu estou sentindo? – falei, com aquela calma cínica.

— Eu devo ter cumprimentado alguém... – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Pensei que as pessoas fossem bem pagas na Simon's Company. – murmurei, sarcástica.

— O que quer dizer?

— _Giovana Baby! _Urgh! – gemi.

_**(N/A: Nada contra o perfume, mas é que eu e minhas amigas zuamos com isso pq, tipo, TODO MUNDO tem esse perfume... Tem pelo menos umas cinco meninas na minha sala que usam... rs)**_

Jacob apenas riu levemente e eu decidi deixar passar. Afinal, eu não tinha nada que o incriminasse, e ele nem havia agido de modo suspeito. Mas dormi bem. Apesar de ter caído no sono assim que parei de falar, acordei uma hora depois e não consegui mais dormir. Levantei diversas vezes, durante a noite, e numa dessas vezes quase liguei para Edward. Mas, antes de discar, achei que era melhor não – eu ainda estava meio "estranha" com ele.

Quando percebi – graças a Deus – o sol já estava nascendo. Incrivelmente, eu não estava com sono – pelo contrário, me sentia tão alerta como não estava há tempos. Aproveitei a disposição para fazer panquecas (na intenção de fazer Jacob esquecer meus praticamente dois dias de negligência na cozinha).

— Caiu da cama? – brincou Jake, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Dei de ombros.

— Não dormi. – expliquei. – Estou quase terminando. – avisei.

Depois que terminei, o servi e comi também.

— Eu vou sair com Alice hoje à noite... Talvez chegue bem tarde. – menti levemente.

— Só Alice? – ele perguntou.

— É. – garanti, surpresa com o modo que a _minha versão da realidade que esqueceu de acontecer_ saiu natural.

— Hm. – fez ele. – Ela não vai levar Edward, o amado de vocês duas?

Engoli em seco e optei pela verdade. Ou... parte dela.

— Nós brigamos. – murmurei.

— Você e Edward? Não estão se falando?

— Não. – murmurei, carrancuda.

— O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, meio sarcástico.

Bem, ele me beijou, e agora quer conversar comigo, provavelmente para dizer o quando ele me quer.

Há, há. Não sei o que é mais absurdo: eu dizer isso a ele, ou a hipótese de ele realmente me querer.

— Nada. – respondi.

— Não pode ter acontecido "nada". Você não ficaria sem falar com ele por "nada". Mas... se você não quiser falar, eu não me importo. – fez ele, ofendido.

— Argh, quanta maturidade. – elogiei, irônica.

— Tchau, Bella. – ele me cortou, revirando os olhos e saindo.

Revirei os olhos para suas costas e bufei quando ouvi a porta batendo. Me empenhei em comer e depois fiz a cama rapidamente. Ajeitei mais uma coisinha ou outra até finalmente ligar para Alice.

— Hey. – falei, quando ela atendeu o celular.

— _Bella, querida, tudo bem? _– Alice falou, sua voz leve e mais fina que o normal.

— Feliz? – chutei.

— _Acabei de falar com Jasper, e ele vai vir mais cedo. _– ela falou, meio gritando. Pigarreou antes de continuar. – _A vó dele se foi._

— Ah. Sinto muito por ele. – falei.

— _É... mas, bem... eles meio que já esperavam... não foi tão ruim..._

— Hmm...

— _O que importa é que ele chega hoje à noite! _– ela falou, a voz aguda.

— Hmm...

— _Mas tenho certeza que não me ligou para falarmos disso, não é? _– ela riu. – _Manda._

— Oqueeuvisto? – perguntei, agoniada.

Alice gargalhou.

— _Bella!! Não são nem 10h da manhã!_

— Eusei. – gemi. – Sóestouansiosa.

— _Calma. Vou passar aí no almoço e te ajudo, ok? _– ela disse. – _Cozinhe algo bom, eu mereço!_

— Claro, claro. – falei, revirando os olhos com um sorriso.

— _Até._

— Vou estar esperando, Alice. – avisei.

— _Um beijo!_

— Outro.

Desliguei o telefone e tentei me concentrar em algo para o almoço. Acabei preparando frango com batatas gratinadas e uma salada "feliz" – coloquei tudo o que eu tinha de bom e gelado em casa: champignon, palmito, alface, tomate, azeitona, milho verde, cebola e presunto em cubos. _**(N/A: Sim, Nô, eu me inspirei na salada que você fez na quinta passada.)**_

Graças a Deus, dez minutos depois que eu terminei de preparar tudo, Alice chegou.

— Wow! Você realmente caprichou! – ela elogiou, vendo a salada colorida.

— Eu estava agitada. – expliquei, dando um meio sorriso.

— Tuuudo bem, então. – Alice deu de ombros, rindo.

Enquanto comíamos, nos mantivemos em assuntos banais, para a minha própria sanidade. Tudo parecia maravilhoso até que terminamos de comer e eu me levantar para tirar os pratos.

— Vou arrumar a sua roupa. – disse Alice, desaparecendo no segundo seguinte.

Suspirei e lavei os pratos antes de ir para o quarto. Em cima da cama estavam várias roupas jogadas.

— _Ah, tá _– ironizei – que eu vou usar isso. – reclamei, levantando uma blusinha de alças finas e rendas. – Fale sério.

Ela riu.

— Relaxe. Você vai vestir _isso_. – ela apontou algumas peças que estavam dobradas. – Tome um banho. Vou ajeitar tudo aqui e já vou.

Eu sorri carinhosamente para ela.

— Salvei sua vida, admita. – ela provocou.

— É, você salvou a minha vida. – tive que concordar, dando de ombros.

— Vai me ligar assim que sair da casa dele. – Alice exigiu.

— Claro, claro. Vou querer afogar as mágoas com você, sabe disso. – avisei.

— Tá brincando? Você vai sair de lá _pulando_, pode apostar. – ela piscou pra mim.

— Eu juro que queria me sentir tão segura disso. – murmurei.

— Bella... Relaxe. Vai dar tudo certo. – ela sorriu. – O máximo que pode acontecer, é vocês continuarem como estão – sem se falar, e com toda aquela frescura. _Alguma coisa _vai mudar.

Eu pensei por um segundo e percebi que era verdade.

— Me deseje sorte. – falei.

— Você já tem toda sorte do mundo, Bella. – ela sorriu. – Me ligue!

E então me empurrou para o banheiro, meio segundo depois de eu ter conseguido puxar a toalha do suporte.

Tudo bem, então, eu admito. Eu estava bem esperançosa. Não convicta, e nem de longe segura, mas realmente com esperanças. Tanto que – me sentindo terrivelmente idiota – me depilei e passei hidratante no corpo depois que saí do banho. Tentei justificar a mim mesma dizendo que era só por causa da ansiedade, mas nem a mim mesma consegui enganar.

Quando saí do banheiro, vi que o quarto estava em ordem novamente. Havia um bilhete em cima da pilha de roupas que eu iria vestir.

"_Não me mate. No fundo – bem lá no fundo, naquele cantinho obscuro que você não admite nem pra si mesma que tem – você gostou, admita. E, ah, nem __**pense **__em trocar as roupas de baixo. Escondi as suas. Allie."_

Eu pensei que ela estava brincando.

Eu _realmente _achei que era apenas um exagero.

Mas, debaixo do bilhete estava o conjunto de _lingerie_ vermelho. Joguei longe – corando só de imaginar – e fui até a minha gaveta.

"_Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperta, Bella. Já disse, vista aquilo logo."_

Eu gemi e balancei a cabeça, teimando. Eu não podia vestir _aquilo_. Seria a mesma coisa que estar sem nada, com certeza. Andei até a cômoda com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Outro recadinho.

"_Tudo bem, então. Talvez o vermelho não tenha sido a melhor opção. Escolha um desses, se quiser."_

Revirei os olhos e peguei um conjunto que me pareceu menos medonho – e era, definitivamente, mais discreto. _Lingerie_ preta é a melhor coisa do mundo. Melhor que isso, só calça _jeans_.

Voltei para a pilha de roupas e me vesti. Apesar da _lingerie_, o resto era bem legal. A blusa azul com um pequeno decote e a calça _jeans skinny_ ficaram bem no meu corpo. Na realidade, não era nada chamativo ou desconfortável (exceto a _lingerie_, claro).

Saí de casa pelo menos cinco minutos antes do horário que me faria chegar às 15h em ponto. Eu estava super agitada e ansiosa; simplesmente não consegui me controlar.

Peguei minha velha e quase aposentada caminhonete e dirigi calmamente até o prédio. Bem, não até o prédio exatamente, já que eu não poderia parar lá. Parei em um estacionamento na esquina, a U$ 2/h.

Subi os quatro – curtos demais para eu me acalmar – andares e bati na porta de seu apartamento. Consultei o celular, e ainda eram 14h54. Edward abriu imediatamente. Eu olhei para ele, tão perfeito, parado com a porta aberta. Suspirei.

— Oi. – disse, tímido.

— Oi. – respondi, também embaraçada.

— Hm, entra. – ele abriu mais a porta e saiu do caminho. Entrei olhando para os meus próprios pés, e apenas ouvi quando ele fechou a porta e passou o trinco.

Andei devagar até o sofá grande no meio da sala e me sentei. Edward passou por mim e sentou na ponta oposta que eu tinha escolhido.

— Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar. – ele disse, respirando fundo.

Respirei fundo também.

— Eu também acho. – suspirei.

——————————————————————

_**Não me matem por ter terminado o capítulo assim! Eu ia até colocar a conversa deles nesse, mas ia ficar muuuuito grande... Então decidi deixar para o próximo capítulo a conversa.  
Preparem seus corações, meninas, porque o próximo capítulo será, em uma palavra, bombástico.  
Reviews  
**__Nathy __**Que bom que você tá gostando! *—* | Sabe que eu também tô louca pra ver os dois juntos? Rs... | Obrigaada!! *—* **_

_Thatá __**HSUAHSUHAUSHAUHSUAHSUA, mas a Bella é muito boazinha... Ela não é do tipo que acaba com alguém... _O_**_

_Rêh __**FATO: Ela é muito idiota. Haha. Mas, calma. Ainda vai acontecer muuuita coisa... (66**_

_Rafinha __**Mas ela TEM dificuldade de pensar! HSUAHSUHAUSHuAHSUHASUHAUHSUH'. Mas, relax. Dessa vez, passou. Quero só ver as próximas! [hoho]'**_

_  
__**O resto, como sempre, respondi por PM.  
Amo vocês! Adorei todas as reviews!  
Se Deus quiser, até sexta eu posso o próximo – isso se eu não tiver a prova prometida sobre Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, e se eu não tiver recuperação de Educação Física (eu faltei na prova u.u').  
Ah, claro, tem o pequeno fator de uma fic nova que eu estou escrevendo (que provavelmente só vou posta quando terminar o meu bebê ditatorial, mas como já tá nos últimos dez capítulos, estou escrevendo já)... Enfim, talvez eu não poste O.O  
Um beijo!!**_

_**Isa =)  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Treze

— Sabe de uma coisa? – perguntei retoricamente. – Vem aqui.

Enquanto Edward me encarava confuso, eu me levantei e sentei na frente dele, quase encostando minha perna na dele.

— Não vou te morder. – falei, estendendo minhas mãos e balançando-as até que, hesitantemente, Edward me entregasse as dele.

— Eu só estava tentando fazer você se sentir à vontade. – ele explicou, sem graça, e eu sorri.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo, ele olhando para nossos dedos entrelaçados e eu viajando em seus olhos. Suspirei.

— Eu devia estar falando alguma coisa, não é? – perguntou Edward, sorrindo para nossas mãos. Dei de ombros. – É só que é bom estar com você. Parece que passaram anos desde a última vez.

— _Milênios_. – corrigi. Mais um minuto se passou.

— Eu não sei por onde começar. – disse Edward, quase sussurrando.

Ele virou levantou a cabeça para olhar nos meus olhos, e levantou a mão direita para afagar minha bochecha. Eu corei e desviei o olhar.

— Você é tão linda... – ele praticamente cantarolou, suspirando. – Ahh, Bella... – ele suspirou.

O olhei novamente, tentando reprimir um sorriso. O meu nome soava tão bem em sua doce voz que eu poderia pedir para que ele repetisse sempre.

— Eu me sinto tão indigno de você... – disse ele, abaixando o rosto.

— Como assim? – perguntei calmamente, soando como aquelas perguntas desinteressadas dos psicólogos.

— Eu _sei _que quando você me abraça, é por que _se importa _comigo, e nada mais. Só que... eu não consigo deixar de pensar em... coisasqueeunãodeveria. – ele falou, as palavras se juntando pelo constrangimento.

— Coisas que não deveria? – ecoei, tentando entender.

— Por um tempo – ele falou, abaixando o rosto novamente. –, sair com outras garotas ajudou. Mas eu sabia que não era isso que eu queria, quando elas diziam meu nome.

Ele respirou fundo, meio bufando.

— Porque quando elas me olhavam, não era esse olhar doce. – ele levantou a mão e afagou a minha bochecha. Sorri. – Não era essa pele macia que me tocava... – ele prosseguiu, levando minha mão até seu rosto. – Quando percebi que o que eu procurava nelas – seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu cabelo... _você. _– eu soube que não dava mais.

Edward respirou fundo.

— E então, não havia mais como negar. Eu simplesmente te amava e não conseguia esconder.

Eu arfei, correndo com os olhos para o seu rosto. Procurei algum sinal de exagero, ou talvez... Mas nada. Ele estava sendo _sincero_. Ele realmente estava falando _sério_!

Eu fiquei apenas o encarando, enquanto ele me encarava de volta. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo não tinha o menor sentido! Ele saia com garotas do nível da Tanyae _me _procurava nelas?

— E então? – perguntou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos – um sinal claro de nervosismo.

— E então o quê? – fiz eu, meio na defensiva.

— Bem... é uma _conversa_. Você precisa falar alguma coisa. – Edward falou, soltando um riso trêmulo de desconforto. – Se quiser, claro. – emendou.

— Ah. – fiz eu. – _Ah_.

Respirei fundo devagar.

— Você queria saber por que eu atendi, não é? – me certifiquei.

— É um começo. – ele sorriu.

Respirei fundo novamente, com mais força.

— Você disse uma coisa no telefone... – comecei, falando pausadamente. – E eu... bem, eu meio que parei pra pensar.

Edward assentiu, indicando que estava prestando atenção e pedindo para que eu continuasse. Suspirei.

— Eu fiquei muito brava por causa do que você fez. - falei. Ele se encolheu, mas eu não liguei. É claro que agora tudo tinha um significado diferente, mas de qualquer modo, ele havia me deixado confusa e precisava saber disso. - Na verdade, eu fiquei furiosa. Me senti tão idiota! Você havia me tratado exatamente como as tratava, e o pior, eu caí! Quis te matar por causa daquela brincadeira ridícula.

Edward abriu a boca para falar e eu fiz um sinal para que ele esperasse.

— Eu realmente achei que tinha sido uma brincadeira, e fiquei muito ofendida por você ter me beijado.

Assim que eu disse isso, eu vi no rosto de Edward aquela tristeza e eu soube que ele não sabia de nada. Não sabia que eu era apaixonada por ele, não sabia... _de nada_. Mesmo sendo constrangedoramente óbvio, ele sequer desconfiava que eu o amava.

Eu vi a insegurança em seus olhos, enquanto os meus estavam tão certos e firmes.

— Eu pensei que você não se importava. Nem comigo, nem com a nossa amizade... E eu fiquei realmente mal. – expliquei. – Porque eu tinha _certeza _de que aquilo era apenas um jogo. Você me tratou como trataria _qualquer outra _garota.

— Bella! Eu nunca...

— Não, espera, Edward. Eu ainda não terminei.

Edward se afastou um pouco e suspirou, encarando o teto. Puxei suas mãos e as segurei em meu colo.

— Eu admito que não tinha pensado sobre o assunto. Eu não tinha pensado _em nada_, além do fato de que você era um idiota. – falei, soltando um risinho. – Eu estava apenas zangada, sem prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo.

Respirei fundo.

— E então acabou sendo um choque para mim... aquilo que você disse no telefone. – eu disse, fechando os olhos com força.

— O que eu falei? – Edward perguntou serenamente, com sua voz doce maravilhosa.

— Que era insanidade minha te dar um fora. – fiz eu, minha voz mais morta do que nunca.

— N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer, você sabe, eu apenas citei o que você disse porque você citou e...

— Shhh... – falei, séria. – Eu não terminei.

Edward abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas não disse nada.

— Acontece... – continuei. – Que só quando você disse isso que eu percebi. Percebi que você se importava comigo, percebi que você gostava de mim. Eu cheguei a pensar que poderia não ser algo além da amizade, mas... pelo menos o suficiente para ter me ligado tantas e tantas vezes.

Fiquei quieta por um segundo, organizando as ideias em palavras. Depois de um tempo, finalmente falei:

— E isso me deixou confusa. _Atordoada_. Porque, até então, achei que você era meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, e _nada mais_. – revelei, mordendo o lábio.

_Como é _que eu iria dizer a Edward que eu o amava?

Reparei que ele estava evitando meu olhar decididamente.

— Edward. – chamei, me inclinado para mais perto dele.

É claro que isso foi um erro enorme. Como, por um segundo, eu pude esquecer do poder que seu olhar tinha sobre mim? Presa a ele, não consegui dizer nada. Abri minha boca, mas ela parecia estar tremendamente seca.

Como se os movimentos fossem involuntários, me vi encarando-o de frente, com poucos centímetros entre nós. Meu rosto estava inclinado de lado e minhas mãos estavam em seu pescoço.

De repente meus lábios estavam nos dele e eu não consegui evitar um suspiro de prazer. Minha língua invadiu sua boca e ele recuou.

— O-o q-que isso significa? – fez ele, confuso.

Olhei novamente para o quadro colorido que havia reparado antes, um pouco sem graça. Respirei fundo e tomei coragem para olhá-lo.

— Significa, Edward, que eu faço totalmente minhas as suas palavras. Todas as suas inseguranças, confusões e ambições também são minhas. Eu. Te. Amo. – falei.

Edward me encarou por um segundo e então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Mas... Mas...

— Não, hoje não. – falei. – Hoje eu não quero ouvir nenhum _mas_. – declarei, enquanto o puxava para mim e o beijava novamente.

—Bella... – ele suspirou, nos poucos segundos que nossos lábios se separaram, enquanto eu buscava por ar.

—Edward. – respondi, ofegando.

— Talvez... talvez isso seja errado, mas...

Antes que ele sequer terminasse, me afastei dele bruscamente e olhei em seus olhos, séria.

— _Não. Eu te amo_, e isso é o que importa.

E depois disso seus lábios estavam nos meus novamente e nossas línguas dançavam juntas em sincronia perfeita. Eu elegi aquele o melhor momento da minha vida.

Edward me empurrou bem delicadamente e deitou sobre mim no sofá. Não protestei quando ele posicionou suas mãos em meu quadril – na verdade, um pouco abaixo, praticamente em minhas coxas –, me apertando um pouco daquele jeito bom.

Ele começou a beijar meu rosto e eu também não liguei; mas quando desceu para o meu pescoço e senti suas língua sobre a minha pele, o impedi.

— Edward... – chamei, empurrando seu rosto para longe. – Não me deixe com uma marca. – pedi.

Edward fechou os olhos com força e eu me encolhi. Com certeza ele havia percebido o motivo de eu não poder ter uma marca: _Jacob_.

Mordi o lábio e abaixei o rosto. Trincando os dentes com barulho, ele se afastou de mim e sentou. Me sentei também e ouvi sua respiração se tornar uniforme, mas ainda forte.

— Desculpe. – ele murmurou, com a voz mais doce do que eu esperava.

Arrisquei olhar para ele e ele estava dando um sorriso triste. Desviei o olhar novamente, chateada pela situação.

— Eu já sabia como você se sentia sobre isso. Eu não devia ter reagido assim. – ele sussurrou, suave.

Neguei com a cabeça.

— A culpa é _minha_, eu é que...

— _Não_. – ele falou, firme. – Não importa.

Edward me beijou docemente e logo estávamos maravilhosamente enroscados no sofá novamente. Eu senti suas mãos firmes em minhas costas, sobre o casaco grosso.

Na chuva, o casaco era útil – na verdade, era _necessário_. Mas ali dentro, tão entretida com Edward e com todas as janelas fechadas, eu estava começando a sentir calor. Com a ajuda de Edward – que riu, quando eu resmunguei sobre o calor –, tirei o casaco e joguei longe.

Comecei a passar a mão sobre Edward, acariciando se peito e barriga por sobre a blusa. Ele não protestou, e então não parei.

— Pode tirar. – ele falou, divertido, enquanto levantava os braços para que eu arrancasse a camiseta. Eu arfei – uma reação tão idiota, na verdade – e percebi que estava com a boca aberta.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não via Edward sem blusa, e eu podia afirmar que ele andou fazendo exercícios. Não que antes ele fosse fraco ou magrelo, mas, absurdamente, agora ele parecia ainda mais forte.

Edward me puxou para ficarmos de pé e me abraçou, guiando-me um passo a frente.

— Eu te quero tanto... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto estávamos de pé, abraçados como se estivéssemos dançando juntos.

— Como eu poderia não te querer? – respondi.

Ele deu mais um passo para trás, me levando junto.

— Eu não ligo. – Edward falou.

— Não liga para o quê? – questionei, meio aérea.

— Pra _nada_. Eu não ligo para o seu namorado, não ligo se você tiver que ir embora cedo... Eu só... quero você. – ele falou. – Mas me prometa uma coisa.

— Claro. – respondi, meio em choque. – Qualquer coisa.

— Enquanto você estiver comigo, que seja como se você fosse minha, somente minha. – ele pediu, tirando uma mecha do meu olho para me encarar.

— Eu _sou _somente sua. – respondi, confusa.

— Eu quero que quando você passar por aquela porta, você esqueça suas preocupações com seu namorado. Só _eu e você_.

Eu sorri.

— Só eu e você. – declarei, em tom de promessa.

Mas esse acordo não teria muita utilidade, por que eu não seria _amante_ de Edward. Uma relação tão informal não seria o suficiente para mim e eu sabia muito bem disso. Como eu poderia pedir que ele não saísse com outras garotas se eu mesma tinha outra pessoa? Mas eu conversaria isso com ele mais tarde.

Edward deu mais dois ou três passos, me girando para me encurralar na parede e me beijar com entusiasmo. Eu senti suas mãos subindo pelas minhas costas, por debaixo da blusa e sorri sozinha.

Ele bufou meio rindo ao perceber que o fecho não ficava atrás e então deslocou suas mãos para minha barriga. Eu mesma tirei a linda blusa meia-estação que Alice havia escolhido para mim com tanto carinho.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e passou a língua nos lábios. Eu ri, revirando os olhos, e ignorei. O beijei, mas ele me segurou longe, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Apesar de fantasiar com vermelho, eu sempre imaginei preto. – disse ele, apontando minha lingerie com o queixo.

Encarei-o com um olhar sem graça e revirei os olhos, corando. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e Edward se aproximou mais, me prensando na parede e fazendo com que eu gemesse em seus lábios.

Como que em resposta, ele desceu suas mãos e chegou a se abaixar um pouco para passar os braços por trás dos meu joelhos e me levantar, prendendo meus tornozelos ao redor de sua cintura e andando comigo.

Edward me carregou por um caminho que eu adorei – tendo como destino final seu quarto. Algum canto da minha mente gritava que aquilo era terrivelmente errado e que eu ia me odiar depois, mas eu não conseguia me fazer parar.

Edward era tão _bom_. E ele me fazia sentir tão... inteira. _Completa_. Como se nós dois pertencêssemos um ao outro.

Quando Edward me colocou – tão delicadamente! – em cima da cama, eu o soltei um pouco e engatinhei até a cabeceira.

Não sei de onde veio, mas eu simplesmente não pude deixar de comentar.

— Sua cama é muito cheirosa. – murmurei. – Eu fico imaginando quantas vezes você lava seu lençol _por semana_.

Balancei a cabeça, rindo baixo com sarcasmo.

— É para tirar o cheiro _delas _ou os vestígios?

Ele respirou fundo, negando com a cabeça.

— Isso foi muito antes de...

— Não, não. – falei. – Não foi uma crítica, apenas um comentário. – sorri para ele.

— Mas mesmo assim, de qualquer modo...

_Eu e minha boca grande_, reclamei internamente.

Chamei Edward com aquele sinal clássico com a mão – abrindo e fechando os dedos – enquanto sentava de frente para ele, apoiada em minhas próprias pernas.

Não agüentando esperar que ele viesse, voltei para frente dele e o empurrei na cama, deitando por cima dele.

— Você sabe que eu te amo de qualquer jeito, não sabe? – sussurrei, nossos rostos separados por dois centímetros.

— Estou descobrindo a extensão disso, ainda. – ele respondeu, me lançando aquele sorriso torto perfeito.

Ele passou os braços em torno do meu corpo e me puxou pra baixo de si. Minhas roupas e as dele tiveram como destino algum canto qualquer do quarto, e eu nem liguei.

Só não pude deixar de reparar no corpo de Edward. Me senti meio idiota quando fiquei o encarando e ele riu para mim, corando. Meu Deus do céu, Edward _corou_. Eu devia estar sendo bem mais indiscreta do que eu pensava!

Mas, incrivelmente, _eu _não estava corada. Claro, claro; eu estava com uma cor a mais no rosto – mas de felicidade, e não vergonha. Por alguma razão, eu simplesmente não conseguia mais me sentir desconfortável perto dele.

E então, quando ele se aproximou mais ainda e eu senti seu membro roçando na minha perna, eu achei normal. Não normal _normal_, mas... não sei. Parecia que eu havia mudado meus conceitos sobre algumas coisas, de repente.

Quando Edward me penetrou, eu não agüentei e soltei um gemido de prazer tão alto, que eu imaginei se os vizinhos ouviriam. Pouco importava, no final das contas – que ouvissem! Eu queria mesmo era gritar!

Gritar que Edward Cullen era o melhor homem do mundo, e que ele era _meu_.

Talvez não oficialmente, mas não havia dúvidas naquilo. Definitivamente, não era como se só eu estivesse indo para o céu e voltando em cada estocada.

Só que tudo isso – estarmos juntos oficialmente ou não, o tão tão distante assunto sobre Jacob e eu – sumiu como um borrão ante à perfeição daquele momento.

Não havia como negar. Nem em _mil anos _eu teria algo parecido com aquilo – não sem Edward, pelo menos (apesar de que eu duvidava que parte disso se devia, talvez, ao fato de ser um sonho meu realizado e a _nossa _primeira vez).

Porque não era a minha primeira vez, e também não era a de Edward. Mas eu não me importava – não importava a quantidade de garotas que ele já havia saído, beijando, dançado agarradinho ou até mesmo transado. De alguma forma, eu sentia o quanto estávamos ligados – sem trocadilho nenhum; _além _da parte física.

Quando, depois de atingir o ápice quase ao mesmo tempo – tendo meu pequeno escândalo abafado pelos lábios de Edward, que foram capazes de me manter focada em outra coisa com facilidade – nos largamos, um de frente para o outro, rindo como bobos, não pude pensar em outra palavra para descrever aquele encontro além de _divino_.

Aos poucos, enquanto minha respiração se regularizava, eu fui pensando em outras coisas.

O que eu diria para Edward, afinal? Ele concordara em ser meu amante, mas isso me pareceu horrivelmente errado. Eu não conseguia me imaginar dando um "tchauzinho" para Jacob, saindo de casa e indo para um motel encontrar com outro homem. Isso era... _repulsivo_.

No entanto, escolhendo Edward como único, eu teria que dar alguma explicação a Jacob – e, no mínimo, um adeus. Eu não poderia chegar e dizer "Ah, Jake, você se lembra das suas suspeitas sobre Edward ser apaixonado por mim? É, pois é, descobri que são verdadeiras, então, como eu também sou apaixonada por ele (eu sei que você sempre soube, também!), estamos juntos agora". _Acho que não_.

Deixar Edward e continuar com Jacob seria totalmente... insano. Nem passou pela minha cabeça,_ não era _uma opção.

Mas, olhando para aquele rosto perfeito, com aqueles olhos verdes grandes e focados em mim, decidi: _Falo com ele depois_.

No momento, eu só queria curtir a minha falta de ar pós melhor momento da minha vida.

_**_________________________  
**_

_**Bem, nesse capítulo, houveram algumas cenas... hmm... **__**calientes**__**. Espero realmente que vocês não tenham ficado chocadas ou chateadas (vai saber _O_) por causa disso. Eu sou totalmente contra traição, e acho que é a única coisa que é imperdoável no mundo, mas... bem, ah, acho que vocês podem entender, **__**talvez**__**.  
Beeem, quero a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo! Mandem revieews! *o*  
Como sempre, respondi a maioria por pm. As de quem não tem conta, estão aquizinho :D  
**__Susana __**Novo capítulo saindo! Espero que goste desse :) | Desculpaaa! Eu não tinha lido as reviews ainda, e não vi seu e-mail. É hotmail? | Obrigada pelo elogio, e desculpe pela demora...  
**__Rêh __**Rsrs... normalz. Eu, ultimamente, tenho lido meus alertas da semana toda só na sexta... hauhauhauha. | Reconciliação postada ;)**_

Amo vocês, garotas!  
Quero reviews, hein! *o*

No próximo capítulo, se eu colocasse um nome, seria "Conversa franca". Aguardem!!

Mil beijos! ;*


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorze

Fiquei perdida em seu olhar, mas mesmo assim meu sorriso anterior sumiu. A realidade dos fatos me atingiu de uma vez só, e eu me afastei um pouco de Edward. Como eu _pude_? Mesmo com as melhores intenções do mundo, eu tinha traído Jacob! Jacob, que dizia tanto o quanto me amava e se importava comigo...

Me virei com a barriga para cima, olhando para o teto do quarto. Criatura detestável e repugnante que eu era! Idiota e mesquinha, cheia de luxúria e crueldade!

Lágrimas começaram a rolar em meu rosto, e eu sabia que Edward tinha visto, pois se afastou e sentou na ponta da cama, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, e os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Além de tudo, _claro_, agora eu havia prejudicado Edward também. Eu havia dito a ele que o amava, que o queria... E agora diria que estava arrependida – diria que aquilo era um erro tremendo.

Eu podia me redimir. Ser a melhor amiga que Edward já teve, e a namorada mais amorosa que Jacob sequer imaginou. Eu havia errado com os dois, e pagaria por isso, com certeza.

Solucei no choro, chamando a atenção de Edward para meu rosto. Eu vi seu olhar e só tive vontade de chorar mais. _Aquele _olhar... Suas sobrancelhas unidas pela preocupação, e os lábios franzidos, como se ele quisesse dizer algo. Vi dor e compaixão em seus olhos, o que só me fez sentir mais _canalha_.

_Tinha _que haver um modo de fazer aquilo _parar_. Eu não podia causar dor a Edward – aquilo não era certo! Ele não merecia aquilo!

— O que eu posso fazer para você me perdoar? – sussurrei, minha voz fraca.

Edward sorriu carinhosamente para mim.

— Não vou te perdoar por me proporcionar o melhor dia da minha vida. – disse ele, com um sorriso singelo.

E então eu soube que não havia como escapar. _Idiota_, _estúpida_ e _imbecil_, eu pertencia a ele. _Nada _mudaria isso.

Respirei fundo.

— Posso passar a noite aqui? – perguntei, falando tão baixo que eu mesma mal ouvi minhas palavras.

Mas Edward estava atento a mim, e ouviu.

— É claro. – respondeu imediatamente, apesar da surpresa óbvia. – Quantas noites quiser. – emendou.

Assenti, me controlando. Respirei fundo de novo, engolindo o choro.

— Eu preciso ir. – falei, separando sílaba por sílaba ao pronunciar.

A tristeza de Edward não foi muito bem escondida.

— Já? Você mal chegou aqui... – ele lamentou. – Fiquei pelo menos para o jantar; eu cozinho. – sugeriu.

— Não. – falei, inflexível.

Ele abaixou o rosto e desviou o olhar.

— Certo. – murmurou ele.

— Bem – falei, assumindo um tom mais leve –, eu preciso me vestir e pensar no que exatamente eu vou dizer a Jacob.

A menção àquele nome fez Edward ficar tenso. Coloquei minhas duas mãos em sua bochecha, forçando-o a olhar para mim.

— Tenho que dizer pelo menos _adeus _a ele. Afinal, não posso ter dois namorados ao mesmo tempo. – fiz eu, esboçando um sorriso.

Edward me olhou com surpresa, balançando a cabeça num movimento mínimo. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando entender o que eu disse, então continuei, com falsa preocupação:

— Ou estou me iludindo ao achar que você é meu namorado agora?

Ele abriu a boca sem dizer nada, sorrindo. Sorri ainda mais para ele, com carinho.

— Nós podemos ser tudo o que você quiser. – Edward disse, se inclinando sobre mim e tocando nossos lábios tão, _tão _levemente, que eu suspirei de puro prazer. – Namorados... – testou ele, estalando um beijo em minha bochecha. – Até mesmo amantes... – continuou, olhando-me com aquele jeito extremamente _sexy _que ele fazia às vezes. – Ou... quem sabe, _marido e mulher_.

Com a última declaração, Edward me beijou, tomando meus lábios com ternura, mas ainda assim, uma paixão descontrolada. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, agarrando-o com força.

— Eu te amo tanto. – sussurrei em seus lábios, para depois me afastar um pouco dele, buscando ar.

— Isso é tudo que eu preciso. – disse ele, antes de me beijar de novo, com mais entusiasmo.

Antes que ele chegasse a aprofundar demais o beijo, me afastei.

— Eu preciso ir. – falei, séria.

— Eu confio em você?

Soltei um riso baixo.

— Isso foi uma pergunta? – arrisquei.

— Não... exatamente. – respondeu ele. – Não vai embora para longe, não é? Quer dizer, você não vai fugir, vai?

E eu, rindo, percebi que ele estava realmente preocupado com a possibilidade.

— Como se houvesse outra coisa que me prendesse a algum lugar! – respondi, ainda rindo. – Tudo bem, vou fazer você confiar em mim. Vou te contar uma coisa.

— Hmm... – fez ele, esperando.

— Mas é segredo. Segredo, segredo_ mesmo_... Nem Alice sabe. – avisei. Ele assentiu curioso. – Não fique chateado. – pedi.

— Porque eu ficaria? – Edward estranhou.

— Você vai saber. – murmurei.

Ele assentiu, esperando. Respirei fundo e abaixei o olhar.

— Minha primeira vez não foi com Jacob. – soltei, falando rápido.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Arrisquei sondar seus olhos, e ele parecia achar divertida a situação.

— Quando foi? – perguntou ele, se aconchegando ao meu lado com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Eu o encarei, surpresa por sua reação.

— Assim que cheguei em Seattle. Você sabe, minha época de revolta depois que descobri que te amava e tinha te perdido. – falei.

— Mas agora estou aqui. – ele sussurrou, se aproximando mais de mim e beijando a pontinha do meu nariz. – Na verdade, você nunca me perdeu realmente. – ele confessou, sorrindo.

— De qualquer modo, fiz muitas coisas impulsivas naquela época. – revelei. – Mas não sei se me arrependo, pra ser sincera.

Edward balançou a cabeça de lado, imitando um dar de ombros.

— Passado. – disse ele.

— _Passado_. – repeti, concordando.

Ele me olhou, sorrindo aquele sorriso fofo. Levantei minha mão e coloquei em seu rosto, acompanhando a linha de seu maxilar lentamente com as pontas dos dedos. Ele beijou minha mão e depois a segurou em sua bochecha por um minuto.

— Vai se mudar pra cá? – ele especulou, esperançoso.

Balancei a cabeça, negando.

— Seria... – comecei, procurando uma palavra.

— Rápido demais? – ele sugeriu.

Soltei um riso leve.

— Não para nós dois. Não acho que seja cedo para nós finalmente nos acertarmos, mas _sei _que as pessoas vão falar, e... Seria bom evitar _um pouco_ isso. – murmurei.

— E isso implica em não sairmos juntos em público também? – brincou Edward, rindo.

Revirei os olhos, mostrando a língua para ele.

— Ah, qual é?! Bella, _quem _nos conhece aqui? Jacob e Alice. _Fim_. – ele reclamou, mas ainda rindo.

— Tudo bem, então. – desisti. – Mas não quero especificar isso a Jacob.

— Certo. – concordou ele, apesar de contrariado.

Encostei de leve meu rosto em seu ombro e fechei os olhos, repassando a tarde. Percebendo o quão sonolenta estava, abri os olhos e os mantive assim. Edward me observava, sorrindo quando eu fechava os olhos sem querer – para depois abri-los rapidamente.

— Durma, Bella. – ele sugeriu, passando o braço em torno de minha cintura e me puxando para deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

— Não quero dormir. – murmurei, reclamando.

Sabia que merecia uma boa noite de sono depois de mal ter pregado os olhos, mas eu não queria perder nenhum segundo com ele. Era muito mais interessante olhá-lo do que dormir, então foi o que tentei fazer.

Digo _tentei_, porque de poucos em poucos minutos, acordava com Edward tremendo de tanto rir. Eu acabava rindo também, mas isso não fazia com que o sono sumisse.

— Eu acho que vou tomar um banho para acordar. – murmurei, de olhos fechados.

Edward gargalhou.

— Durma, Bella. Eu sei que foi de mais pra você. – ele brincou, bagunçando meu cabelo.

— Não dormi à noite. – justifiquei.

— Mais um motivo para você descansar. – disse ele, com um tom seco demais.

Abri os olhos, me forçando a entender o motivo de sua súbita indiferença grosseira.

— O que eu falei? – perguntei, bocejando.

— Nada. – ele respondeu rápido demais.

Puxei o lençol para me cobrir e sentei.

— Diga. – insisti, um pouco mais alerta por não estar mais deitada.

— Quando você diz "não dormi à noite", você quer dizer que transou com Jacob? – fez ele, as palavras se confundindo e misturando pela rapidez com que foram pronunciadas.

— Como é? – arfei, virando-me para encará-lo.

— Você entendeu o que eu disse. – ele murmurou, desviando o olhar.

— Edward. – exigi.

Ele virou-se devagar e me olhou, sem graça.

— Só pra constar, a última vez que eu dormi com Jake foi quando passei o dia todo chorando com você. E antes daquela, eu mal me lembro. – falei, devagar, explicando com a voz leve.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Mesmo? – perguntou.

Assenti.

— Eu nunca entendi exatamente porque você estava chorando. – ele comentou, querendo mudar de assunto, aparentemente.

— Por _isso_. – fiz eu, balançando a cabeça.

— Não sei se entendi. – disse Edward, confuso.

— Eu já comentei com você sobre isso... Eu ando me afastando bastante de Jacob, há um bom tempo. Só que às vezes eu não consigo. – expliquei. – Não é como se ele me _seduzisse_... – repeti as palavras que disse a Alice.

— Então é como se ele o quê? – perguntou Edward, curioso.

— Eu fico imaginando o quão magoado comigo ele vai ficar. – murmurei. – Isso meio que saiu do controle, sabe? E agora que estamos juntos há esse tempo, é estranho simplesmente... _acabar_, entende?

— Acho que entendo o que quer dizer. – fez ele, assentindo.

Suspirei e me deixei cair na cama, fechando os olhos.

— Que horas são?

— Cedo. – ele respondeu, rindo sem nem olhar o relógio.

— Se eu dormir, você promete que vai me acordar em meia hora? – murmurei, a boca mal aberta.

Edward riu, mexendo em meu cabelo.

— Talvez. – ele respondeu. – Mas durma... Eu te acordo mais tarde.

— Promete que não vai deixar que anoiteça antes de me acordar? – insisti, lutando contra o sono.

— Tudo bem, Bella. – ele suspirou, se abaixando para beijar minha testa. Abri os olhos e passei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim.

— Sabe de uma coisa? – perguntei retoricamente. – Meu sono passou.

O beijei, me inclinando um pouco pra cima, pois ele ainda estava sentado. Resolvendo meu problema, Edward se deixou cair na cama ao meu lado.

Ele apoiou a mão em meu ombro e foi descendo dolorosamente devagar para meu seio. Gemi em seus lábios, levantando a perna para enganchar em sua cintura. Sua outra mão foi para minha cintura, me juntando ainda mais a ele. Mordi seu lábio, tentando provocá-lo, e ele gemeu. _Yeah_, pensei, _acho que consegui._

— Ahh, Bella... – ele suspirou, deixando meus lábios para beijar meu pescoço. – Você tem ideia do quando me tenta?

Enquanto virava o rosto para trilhar beijos em sua bochecha e no lado de seu rosto, fiz uma careta.

— Mesmo? – fiz eu, provavelmente estragando sua provocação com minha surpresa realmente inocente.

— Até parece que você faz de propósito, às vezes. – ele murmurou, parando um segundo para sondar meu rosto. – Nem _uma _marquinha? – ele perguntou, fazendo um biquinho pidão.

Eu ri, revirando os olhos.

— Se você achar um lugar que as pessoas não vejam enquanto estou vestida... – provoquei, sorrindo com malícia.

— Posso pensar em alguns lugares... – ele disse, descendo com seus lábios diretamente para meu seio.

Eu ri e gemi ao mesmo tempo, sons trêmulos e entrecortados. Ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o gemer comigo, mordisquei sua orelha. Comecei, então, a alisar seu peito, sabendo que isso o faria mudar de ação rápido.

Logo Edward estava sobre mim, seus olhos em fendas pelo desejo. Eu sabia que a minha situação não estava muito diferente da dele.

— _Edward... _– gemi, e foi o que bastou.

No próximo segundo Edward já estava dentro de mim, me possuindo daquele jeito que _só ele _era capaz de fazer e me fazendo sentir aquilo que _só ele_ despertava em mim.

_Seria uma vida fácil_ _com Edward_, pensei,_ se fosse apenas eu e ele, sem nenhuma outra complicação. Eu não me cansaria dele, e quando ele cansasse de mim, havia sempre outros modos para "inovar"._

Quanto mais Edward ia aumentando seu ritmo, mais eu tentava conter um grito de prazer. Sabia que não poderia me aguentar por muito mais tempo e não errei.

No segundo que o senti "se libertar", meu momento _escândalo _chegou. Mesmo esperando algo parecido, mordi o lábio em seguida.

Edward deu um riso leve enquanto se aproximava e beijava meus lábios levemente.

— Ahh... – fez ele. – Não se preocupe com o barulho. É o que eu costumo causar nas mulheres.

— Convencido. – reclamei, revirando os olhos.

— Eu _posso_. – ele afirmou, mas brincando.

— _Ai_. – murmurei, passando a língua no machucado. – Meu Deus, como vou explicar isso a Jacob?

Edward engoliu em seco, mas depois sorriu.

— Diga a ele que estava tendo seu melhor momento, e quando gritou ficou surpresa e quis não ter gritado, mordendo assim o lábio. – disse ele, _como se eu pudesse mesmo _dizer isso.

Revirei os olhos.

— Ele nem vai reparar. – dei de ombros.

— Assim como não vai reparar _nisso_. – fez ele, apontando para baixo do meu rosto com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu olhei para baixo e vi duas marquinhas roxas.

— Ah, que droga. Não vou poder usar decote. – reclamei, exagerando comicamente na decepção. – Eu gosto _tanto _de decotes...

Suspirei, triste.

— E eu uso saias. – ele disse, imitando meu tom sério.

Não aguentei e ri, com ele me acompanhando.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável por um minuto, olhando um para o outro. O sono ameaçou a voltar.

— Eu acho que eu vou tomar um banho. – falei, me arrastando para a beirada da cama. – Nossa, o que eu estou falando? Estou na _sua_ casa! – percebi idiotamente.

Edward riu, confuso.

— Você quer o quê? _Permissão_? – ele estranhou.

— Talvez um convite. – sorri, flertando.

— Aw... Me desculpe pela lerdeza, então. Vou tomar um banho, quer vir comigo? – fez ele, tentando soar sério.

Gargalhei.

— Claro, amor. – respondi.

E eu ele percebemos ao mesmo tempo como eu tinha o chamado.

— Você acabou de me chamar de _amor_? – disse ele, mais surpreso do que outra coisa.

— Hmmmm... Depende. – murmurei.

— Depende do quê? – fez ele, rindo.

— Depende se você não ligou. – sorri falsamente, sentindo o estômago revirar por nervosismo.

— É claro que eu liguei! Achei fofo. – Edward falou, sorrindo com carinho.

— Então... – arrisquei. – Não se importa se eu te chamar assim?

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Claro que não, _amor_. – ele respondeu.

Sorri largamente.

— Então... vamos? – incentivei.

— U-hum. – ele assentiu, se levantando e me puxando para o banheiro. – Você precisa acordar. A tarde ainda está _loooonge_ de terminar. – fez ele, malicioso.

— Mal posso esperar. – respondi, rindo.

__________

_**Ai, ai... *-*  
Esses dois não prestam :P**_

Booom, já vou deixar avisado pra que vocês se preparem psicologicamente: o próximo capítulo será bem triste. Super a minha cara [hoho]'  
Eu disse a alguém que _**esse **__**teria o final triste, mas acabou ficando meio grande esse capítulo, e ia ficar exagerado se eu colocasse o que eu queria colocar aqui.  
Gente! Li um livro muito legalzinho! O nome é Pão-de-mel, de Rachel Cohn [mas o livro não é nada infantil, como sugere o nome]. Mas, enfim.. Quem perguntou?! Ahuahuah  
Ahh, sim! Eu ia falar desse livro pq por causa dele eu não postei antes! Hehe'  
Beeem, é isso aí.**_

Respondi as reviews por pm, e as de quem não em conta no FF estão aquii :

_Rêh_**"Não sei pq mas acho que alguém vai sair ferido nessa história...". É, pois é. E não só psicologicamente.  
**_Nathy____**Acredite, eu também esperei muito! HSUAHSUAHUSHAUSH. | Poxaa! Não sem nem só nesses momentos que eu tenho vontade de ter um Edward comigo! (666'  
**__FehCullen __**Ahh, isso eu não posso responder [hoho]'. Nas eu também odeio o Jacob, então... mais um ponto para o Edward :D  
**__Susana __**Ele é um filho da mãe, isso sim!!! ¬¬' HSUAHSUAHUSHAUHS**_

_Mari __**Que bom que está gostando! ^^ | Postando o próximo :D  
**__Lara Brasil __**Que bom! Fico feliz que esteja adorando! *-* | Obrigada! *--* Me emocionei agora *--***_

_**  
Amo vocês, meninas!!!  
Fiquei muitooo³ feliz com as 25 reviews! *-*  
Beijoos! ;***_

*Isa


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quinze

— Ainda acho que você deveria dormir. – insistiu Edward, pela _milésima vez_ desde que estávamos estirados na cama, enrolados cada um em uma toalha, criando coragem para nos vestir depois do banho.

— Não quero dormir. – reclamei, apesar de estar bem sonolenta.

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos exageradamente.

— E além do mais – continuei –, tenho que ir embora daqui a pouco.

— Tudo bem, então. Nós dois desistimos das nossas exigências e está tudo certo. – sugeriu, com um sorriso maldoso.

— Huh?

— Você não vai embora, e não dorme também. – disse ele, me beijando.

Concordei internamente, sem força para falar. Ele me beijou docemente, me provocando devagar. Meus olhos se fecharam pesadamente e de uma vez só, para não abrir mais tão cedo.

Acordei com sons de pratos caindo e alguém xingando baixo. Parecia distante, mas no silencioso apartamento era como se estivesse ao meu lado.

Esfreguei os olhos e olhei para mim mesma, enrolada na toalha. Bufei. _Não acredito que dormi!_

Levantei de uma vez só, causando uma tontura típica, mas totalmente ignorável. Eu sabia que a minha blusa estava jogada por algum lugar da sala, então fui para lá.

Olhei em volta, procurei nos sofás, em cima da televisão... _nada_. Minha blusa estava oficialmente desaparecida. Voltei para o quarto e peguei uma camisa qualquer de Edward para vestir provisoriamente.

Ouvi mais barulhos na cozinha e fui até lá.

— Você viu a minha blusa em algum lugar? – perguntei, enquanto colocava distraidamente as mãos nos ombros de Edward.

Ele se assustou.

— Você já levantou? Eu ia te chamar! – disse ele, surpreso por me ver.

Depois olhou para o que eu vestia e sorriu.

— Fica bem mais sexy em você do que em mim. – fez ele, sorrindo e se aproximando para me beijar levemente. – Mas ainda prefiro você sem nada... – ele murmurou, beijando meu pescoço.

— Meu Deus! – sussurrei. – Você está me tornando ninfomaníaca!

Edward riu.

— Me lembrei de outra coisa que você fica bem. – ele falou, rindo com malícia demais para o meu próprio bem.

— O quê? – perguntei, contrariada.

— Aquela sua lingerie. – ele riu novamente.

— Argh. Foi Alice que me fez comprar. – justifiquei.

De repente, Edward estava tenso.

— Por quê?

— Ela tem esse sexto sentido. Insistiu para que eu comprasse e usasse hoje. – revirei os olhos.

— Alice _sabe_? – ele praticamente grunhiu, trazendo panquecas para a mesa já arrumada.

Hesitei.

— Bem... _Sim_. Não consigo esconder nada dela. – murmurei.

— Mas ela... ela... _Como_?

— Ela sabe de tudo. – falei lentamente. – Desde meu amor por você àquele beijo louco na minha casa. E ela sabe que eu estou aqui, teoricamente conversando com você.

— Eu achei que ela só queria nos ver juntos como amigos! – ele murmurou. – Falei com ela quando brigamos, e ela me disse para te ligar em um certo horário, quando ela estava lá. Mas não achei que ela _realmente _soubesse de alguma coisa.

Eu ri.

— Alice sabe de tudo. _Sempre_. – avisei. – E então, o que temos aqui? – perguntei, olhando a mesa arrumada.

— Algumas coisinhas. – disse ele, hesitando. – Achei que pudesse estar com fome.

Assenti, sorrindo. Eu estava mesmo com fome.

— Vem cá. – chamei, sentando e dando tapinhas na cadeira ao lado para que ele me acompanhasse. – Mas não deveria ser a cozinheira? – questionei, franzindo o cenho.

Edward deu de ombros, o rosto sério.

— O que há com você? – perguntei, levando minha mão até seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha com ar preocupado.

— Eu não quero que você vá. – ele sussurrou minimamente.

— Em uma hora eu estou de volta. – garanti, sorrindo.

— É, eu sei. Mas mesmo assim não quero que você vá. – insistiu Edward. – Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Gargalhei e em seguida dei um beijo rápido nele.

— Não, Jacob _não vai_ me convencer a ficar com ele nem mais um segundo. Eu _te _amo. Desculpe a decepção, mas você ainda vai ter que me suportar por muuito tempo, Cullen. – brinquei.

— Existem falhas no seu plano. – ele falou, mas já com a voz normal e até com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Quais, por exemplo? – perguntei, pegando uma torrada.

— Você vai esperar Jacob chegar, certo? Vai dizer tudo para ele, e depois pegar suas coisas. Ele vai ter _muito _tempo pra tentar te convencer. – fez Edward, franzindo o cenho.

— Você não está dizendo isso. – desacreditei, balançando a cabeça com indignação. – Edward, é difícil para você entender que, mesmo que ele fosse mil vezes melhor que você – coisa que Jacob _não é_ –, eu não ia querer continuar com ele?

— Eu só não quero criar esperanças de que você vai realmente terminar com ele hoje. – disse Edward lentamente. – Porque, quando você não terminar, eu preciso estar firme.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Edward. – chamei, cerrando os dentes. – Você não consegue _mesmo _acreditar em mim?

— Eu quero acreditar, Bella. Mas você vem adiando isso há semanas. Meses, até. Por que você terminaria com ele _hoje_?

— _Porque eu te amo, droga_! Porque você está comigo, e _nada mais_ importa além disso! Porque o que eu queria era simplesmente sumir do mapa, deixar de existir para humanidade, se isso te faz feliz! Escrevo uma carta a Jacob e nem falo com ele, tudo bem! _Eu não me importo_, Edward! O que eu quero pra mim está aqui, bem na minha frente! – gritei, jogando os braços para cima enquanto falava e sentindo algumas lágrimas descendo.

— Bella... – ele chamou, sua voz preocupada e arrependida.

— Edward, eu só não quero que duvide de mim. Eu te amo, okay? É isso que importa. Quer que eu assine um contrato dizendo que eu te amo? Eu assino. – falei.

Um sorriso começou a aparecer no rosto de Edward.

— Mesmo? Você assinaria? – ele perguntou.

Revirei os olhos molhados.

— Foi uma brincadeira, Edward. Mas é claro que eu faria qualquer coisa por você. – respondi.

— Então case comigo. – disse ele, com seu sorriso perfeito.

Eu o encarei, franzindo o cenho.

— Edward, foi uma _brincadeira_. Não precisa me pedir em casamento por causa disso. – falei.

— Mas não estou pedindo por causa disso. – ele insistiu. – Estou te pedindo em casamento porque eu te amo também, muito mais. E estou te pedindo em casamento porque quero passar toda a minha vida com você.

— Está falando sério? – perguntei, hesitando.

— É claro que sim! – ele revirou os olhos. – Eu não tenho um anel, mas tenho boa intenção.

Olhei para ele, meus olhos um pouco desconfiados. Não podia existir um momento mais adequado para aquilo?

— Isabella Marie Swan, aceita casar para amar, respeitar... e todas as outras coisas... com Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? – disse ele, rindo e me dando um beijo.

— Só pode beijar a noiva no final! – reclamei, dando um meio sorriso. – Bem... Eu _quero_, mas não é meio... cedo pra pensar nisso?

Edward beijou minha bochecha, minhas pálpebras e minha testa. Depois, lentamente seguiu até meus lábios, pressionando-os com os seus.

— Quando você quiser. – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo. Assenti para ele.

Me imaginei casada. Casada _com Edward_. Três dias atrás eu teria rido dessa ideia até chorar.

— Eu te amo. – ele praticamente cantarolou. – _Nunca _se esqueça disso.

— Eu não vou. – garanti.

------

— Então vamos fazer o seguinte: Você me acompanha até meu apartamento, eu pego algumas coisas pra mim e você traz tudo pra cá enquanto eu vou até a Simon's. – falei, em tom de proposta.

Não era a minha primeira sugestão – Edward estava dificultando as coisas.

— Certo. – disse ele, desistindo.

Nós já tínhamos comido, e agora eu já estava vestida decentemente. Fiquei imaginando se haveria mais alguma coisa que eu podia fazer por Edward para que ele acreditasse que eu nunca poderia viver sem ele – não antes, e menos ainda _agora_, que já tinha me entregado a ele.

— Me desculpe por duvidar de você. – ele sussurrou, lendo meu pensamento. – Eu só não quero te perder.

— Tudo bem, Edward. – respondi, brincando com seu cabelo. – Eu também tenho minhas crises de ciúmes.

Ele revirou os olhos, beijando meus lábios levemente e apertando minha mão.

— Vamos? Quanto mais cedo eu sair, mais cedo eu volto. – falei, sorrindo.

— Certo. Vamos.

Quando saímos do apartamento – de mãos dadas –, tentei imaginar qual seria a reação de Jacob. Por algum motivo, imaginei que não seria das melhores.

— No que está pensando? – ele murmurou, enquanto descíamos em silêncio.

— Charlie vai me odiar, você sabe. – comentei, desviando do assunto principal de minhas preocupações.

— Ele vai se acostumar. – Edward riu levemente.

O caminho se passou todo em silêncio até que pegamos nossos carros (já eram quase oito horas da noite, paguei caro) e seguimos até meu prédio. Subi de elevador com Edward, sempre quietos demais.

Assim que abri o apartamento, me dirigi para o quarto. Peguei minha mala de viagem e comecei a enchê-la. Eu não trocaria aquele momento por nada – eu estava mais feliz do que um dia imaginei ser possível –, mas Edward estava certo.

Tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

Quando pensei nisso, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, fazendo-me estremecer. Balancei a cabeça, me concentrando nas roupas que eu pegava.

Peguei todos os meus jeans, minhas camisetas mais confortáveis e meus _all star_. Imaginei-me dando à Alice a desculpa que deixei na outra casa as roupas "bonitas" e sorri sozinha.

Depois de lotar aquela mala, peguei minha mochila para guardar outras coisas – minha _nécessaire_, uma caixinha de jóias com o presente de formatura do ensino médio e outras coisinhas miúdas.

Minha mão estava meio tremendo quando peguei o bloco de folhas. A caneta parecia pesada demais, e eu sabia que minha letra estaria quase ilegível.

"_Jacob_," escrevi.

"_Eu queria te dizer tudo isso olhando em seus olhos, mas não acho que eu possa conseguir. Na verdade, eu _sei _que_ _não conseguiria._

_Não está dando certo._

_Sei que parte disso é culpa minha, mas é que eu simplesmente não posso mais. Você deve imaginar que, mesmo escrevendo, está sendo difícil pra mim. _

_Sinto muito._

_Adeus._

_E, por favor, não me procure._

_Bella"_

Mordi o lábio ao terminar. Não estava bom. Tão... _impessoal_. Amassei a folha e joguei longe.

— Bella... – Edward chamou, pronunciando meu nome lentamente. Eu não tinha percebido que ele estava atrás de mim, observando. – Você não precisa escrever isso.

— _Preciso_. – discordei, pegando outra folha.

— Foi infantilidade minha. Não vou dizer que você não tem que falar com ele. É o que você quer, e o que vai te fazer ficar bem. _Vá_. – ele insistiu.

Hesitei.

— Vai ficar chateado se eu for? – experimentei.

Edward revirou os olhos e riu levemente.

— Claro que não.

Respirei fundo e assenti. Sim, eu iria até Jacob para explicar-lhe as coisas. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que ia dizer a ele, mas _ia dizer_.

— Certo. – murmurei. – Vamos.

Saímos juntos, Edward carregando todas as minhas coisas. Não olhei pra trás ao entrar no elevador.

Nos despedimos com um beijo leve – apenas encostando os lábios de forma simples, como um costume para toda a vida. Entrei no carro e liguei-o. A noite parecia excepcionalmente escura.

Vi Edward sair e esperei. Respirei fundo, me controlando.

— Vamos lá, Bella. Você pode fazer isso, garota. – tentei me convencer.

Não deu muito certo.

Dei a partida e segui para a avenida que me levaria onde eu precisava ir. Senti meu celular no bolso e peguei-o quando o cruzamento fechou.

— Alice? – quase gritei, ansiosa demais para esperar que ela dissesse "alô".

— Oi, Bella! – disse ela, ligeiramente surpresa. – E aí, como foi a "conversa" de vocês? – senti que ela desenhava aspas no ar.

Eu suspirei, meio gemendo. Não queria ter corado, mas foi inevitável.

— O que foi isso? – ela estranhou, antes que eu pudesse começar a falar. – Foi ruim? Ai meu Deus, Bella, fala logo!

— Você vai me matar! – gemi.

— Não, não vou! – ela garantiu, ansiosa. – Me diz!

— Eudormicomele! – confessei, juntando as palavras por estar tão encabulada.

— Você o quê? – ela ecoou.

— Ah, Alice... – suspirei, colocando o carro para andar, porque o sinal estava aberto agora. – Ele me ama, Alice! Ele realmente me ama do jeito que eu o amo!

— Eu sabia! – disse ela, exultante. – Mas o que é que você disse antes?

— Eu... – sussurrei, tímida. – Eu dormi com ele.

— VOCÊ TRANSOU COM EDWARD?? – ela gritou, e começou a rir.

— Não ria! – gemi. – Não é _nada _engraçado.

— Não, não mesmo. Mas... Meu Deus, Bella! Ainda bem que eu fiz você vestir aquelas peças decentes! – ela riu de novo.

— Eu estou constrangida! – gemi. – Pare com isso!

Ela respirou fundo, formando um barulho engraçado no telefone.

— Desculpe. É só que estou feliz e surpresa... Na verdade, estou _muito_ feliz por você, Bella. – disse ela, com um toque de emoção na voz.

— É. Eu também estou muito feliz. – falei, sorrindo. De repente me lembrei de algo que tinha me ocorrido mais cedo. – Hey, Alice... Você tem um daqueles comprimidinhos _mágicos_?

Ela riu.

— Bella, Bella! Nem se preocupou com o _depois_, não é? – criticou ela, mas rindo.

— Ahh, não enche! – eu ri, sem graça. – Você pode me ajudar ou não?

— O que seria de você sem mim, Bella? – ela suspirou. – É claro que vou salvar sua pele. Vai estar na casa de Edward, huh? Passo lá mais tarde.

— Certo. Obrigada, Allie. – sorri para o telefone.

— Mas... falando em _depois_... O que você vai fazer com seu namorado agora?

— Estou indo para a Simon's. – respondi.

— Ah. Meu. Deus. – ela sussurrou. – Eu não acredito que finalmente vai fazer isso!

— Pode crer que eu vou. – respondi, com uma firmeza que eu não tinha.

— Sua tarde deve ter sido mesmo boa! – ela provocou, com malícia.

Revirei os olhos, lembrando-me só um segundo depois que ela não veria.

— Você é muito boba. Mas, sim, minha tarde foi realmentemuito... _produtiva_. – respondi, rindo.

Me aproximando do próximo cruzamento, fiquei tensa. Faltava apenas uma quadra para meu destino final. O sinal fechou e eu parei.

— Vou desligar, Alice. Estou quase chegando. Me deseje sorte.

— Toda a sorte do mundo, Bella! – ela cantarolou. – Me ligue mais tarde.

— Vou pensar no seu caso. Se eu não estiver fazendo algo mais interessante, te ligo. – brinquei.

Ela riu.

— Tudo bem. Passo na casa do Edward de manhã cedo. Vou te ligar antes. Agora vá lá... Coragem.

— É. Humpf. Coragem. – murmurei.

— Um beijo!

— Outro. – respondi. – Te amo.

— Te amo mais. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso em sua voz.

Desliguei o telefone e observei o fluxo de carros voltar a fluir. Eu era a primeira da fila, então acelerei com pressa.

Nada passou devagar. Na verdade, pelo contrário – foi tudo rápido _demais_. Num segundo eu estava sorrindo, mais feliz do que nunca apesar do nervosismo, e então no segundo seguinte eu me virei para olhar, assustada por ter sido obrigada a fechar o olho esquerdo graças a uma claridade repentina.

Ouvi um barulho alto, uma buzina que já me deixou meio tonta, e então já era tarde.

Senti-me presa somente pelo cinto enquanto o carro era arrastado com uma força absurda, e numa velocidade letal. A dor não foi instantânea. Primeiro houve o torpor, depois o reconhecimento do que estava acontecendo – o poste ficando mais, e mais próximo – e, enfim, o desespero.

Pensei em Edward e em Alice. Não consegui me concentrar em nada, a não ser nessas duas pessoas. Eu quis gritar, quis me mexer... _Em vão_.

Apesar disso, todos os detalhes estava nítidos. Quando meu carro bateu e parou, a dor veio em pontadas. Cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo parecia estar sendo dilacerada por milhões de agulhas ao mesmo tempo.

Não perdi a consciência. Ouvi as exclamações, buzinas, toda a bagunça...

E então, mais uma vez, aquele barulho ensurdecedor. _Mais um _caminhão?, pensei.

E dessa vez, eu não senti nada. Simplesmente apaguei.

---------

**_Demorei [muito] mas cheguei!  
Tive tantos problemas... Vocês nem imaginam!  
Primeiro eu estava em semana de provas, depois fiquei sem internet, depois tive que organizar a festa da minha amiga, então minha outra amiga dormiu em casa [e não tinha nem como eu escrever com ela aqui], e... bem... Ontem um colega meu morreu, e tá um clima muito chato. Vocês podem até reparar que esse capítulo está meio emo :B  
Mas, enfim... Cá estou eu, viva, graças a Deus._**

As reviews de quem tem conta eu estou respondendo/respondi por pm, e as outras estão aqui...

Lara Brasil Pois é, postei. Desculpe pela demora; como eu disse, esses dias não foram fáceis pra mim =/ || Obrigada pelos elogios *-*  
Susana Pretendo que o Jacob sofra mesmo, mas, claro... Não agora :)  
nathy Haha, isso é porque eu sou muito melosa com o que eu escrevo [engraçado que eu não sou melosa; na verdade, sou bem "fria" com essas coisas, mas quando escrevo sai isso _O_]  
_amandapattz Acredite, não é só você! Todo mundo acha isso! Maas... um dia descobriremos se isso é verdade ou não [hoho]'  
Rêh Pois é... Muito triste o que vai acontecer... [hoho]'  
Lize Sim, eles não prestam [hoho]³. Mas gosto deles assim, fogosos *o* HSUAHSUHASUAHSUHAUHS  
HellenEmilyRPM Obrigada! *-*

O resto respondi por pm :D  
Beijinhos pra vocês :) 


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dezesseis

**EPoV**

Suspirei pela milésima vez. Tudo tão perfeito que parecia impossível. Eu sabia que já devia ter parado de sorrir para o ar, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

A cada segundo que eu fechava os olhos, eu me lembrava de Bella e de nossa tarde maravilhosa. Eu duvidava seriamente de que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo fosse tão feliz como eu estava agora.

Tentei imaginar por quanto tempo Bella ficaria conversando com Jacob. Eu sabia que eles discutiriam, mas também sabia que Bella não viria para casa antes de ter deixado as coisas claras para ele.

Eu esperaria meia hora. Era o tempo suficiente, com certeza – afinal, ela já tinha dito que seria breve, e a Simon's não era distante daqui.

Depois de dez minutos eu já estava impaciente. Comecei a pensar que vinte minutos já seria o suficiente para ela dizer e desdizer muita coisa. Liguei para ela ao final de vinte e um minutos.

Tocou inúmeras vezes e ela não atendeu. Esperei um minuto, e então liguei de novo, e mais uma vez fiquei sem resposta. Estaria Bella discutindo tão acaloradamente que não ouviu o celular? Ou não queria atender?

A paranóia tomou conta de mim. Peguei o celular, e, praticamente correndo, desci para o estacionamento e entrei no carro. Acelerei mais do que o necessário, mas o trânsito de início de noite estava pesado demais para que eu conseguisse alguma coisa, além de buzinadas em meu ouvido.

Quando faltava apenas uma quadra, o trânsito estava totalmente parado. Cerrei os dentes, impaciente.

E então eu vi.

Primeiro, um caminhão parado, com a parte da frente um pouquinho amassada. Depois, uma ambulância parada, com os para médicos descendo. E por último, uma caminhonete totalmente amassada de lado – o _núcleo _do acidente.

Não pensei enquanto realizava os movimentos.

Havia uma vaga minúsculo e eu estacionei lá, pulando para fora do carro no segundo seguinte. Algumas pessoas estavam em volta do carro com aparente perda total, mas eu mal as vi. Empurrei uns, e outros se desviaram de mim.

— O que aconteceu? – praticamente gritei para uma mulher, que olhava a cena com lágrimas de desespero.

— Hav-viam d-d-dois c-cam-m-minhões, e-e... – ela parou, começando a soluçar no choro, e sem conseguir dizer mais nada.

Virei as costas para ela, e me aproximei mais do centro da aglomeração.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntei de novo, minha garganta apertada de desespero enquanto eu tentava alcançar a caminhonete.

— A garota, coitada. O caminhão bateu nela, coitada. Foram dois... Quando ela já estava parada, outro veio, coitada. – disse um homem, com o rosto cheio de pesar.

Em outra situação, eu teria rido da quantidade de vezes que ele disse a palavra _coitada_. Alcancei o carro. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta.

— _Bella_ – arfei, estendendo a mão para o vazio.

Sem me dar conta dos enfermeiros que tentavam me impedir, caminhei, desnorteado, para ela.

— Bella, Bella, _Bella_! Bella, amor, acorde. – sussurrei, com a mão no encosto de seu banco.

O rosto dela estava marcada em alguns lugares, e havia muito sangue por todo ele. Alguém começou a me puxar, mas eu me desvencilhei.

— Bella, querida, olha pra mim. – chamei docemente. – Meu amor, não me deixe aqui.

— O senhor precisa sair. – alguém disse suavemente, pondo a mão em meu braço.

Eu me virei para a pessoa que falava comigo sentindo meus olhos molhados.

— Ela está bem? – perguntei.

O homem hesitou e eu percebi o óbvio. _Claro _que ela não estava bem. Eu me virei de volta para Bella e me abaixei perto de seu rosto.

— Eles vão cuidar bem de você, amor. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai voltar pra mim, não vai? – sussurrei.

Seu rosto estava tão tranqüilo, que eu me perguntei se ela tinha entendido minhas palavras. Continuei:

— Eu te amo. Fique bem, eu preciso de você.

O enfermeiro me puxou e eu deixei que a distância começasse a aparecer entre nós. Por quê, Deus?_ Por quê?_

— O senhor a conhece? – disse o jovem, e eu reparei que ele tinha uma prancheta na mão.

Apenas assenti.

— Pode me ajudar com a ficha dela, então?

Eu percebi que ele falava devagar, como se estivesse com medo de mim. Assenti novamente.

— Nome completo.

— Isabella Marie Swan. – murmurei, quase baixo demais para que ele ouvisse.

— Você sabe o tipo sanguíneo dela? – fez ele, lentamente.

— AB+. – respondi, depois de pensar um segundo.

— Certeza?

— É. Não é esse o receptor universal? – falei, pois me lembrava que ela sempre brincava dizendo que qualquer um poderia salvar a vida dela.

— É sim. – disse o garoto.

Ele continuou fazendo perguntas, e eu as respondia olhando para ele para não ver enquanto Bella era retirada do carro. Quando começaram a fazer isso, tiveram que me levar para longe a fim de que eu não me intrometesse.

Não acho que eu esteja errado, no entanto.

Mas vê-la deitada, sangrando e inconsciente daquele modo... Eu não sentia como se estivesse preocupado. Acho que ainda estava em choque.

— Alguém que gostaria de avisar? – perguntou.

Pensei por um segundo. Eu não ia falar com Jacob, não mesmo. _Alice_.

— Sim. – falei, hesitando. – Mas prefiro fazer isso sozinho.

— Claro. – respondeu, se afastando.

Peguei o celular com uma lentidão exagerada e achei o número na agenda. Começou a chamar.

— Edward? – ela atendeu, rindo. – Achei que só ia ouvir notícias de vocês amanhã!

— Alice. – falei, meio ofegando.

— O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, direta. – Deus, Edward! Me diga logo!

— Ela sofreu um acidente, Alice. Está sendo levada para o hospital agora. – falei, tentando colocar alguma força em minha voz, apesar do desamparo.

— Ah, meu Deus... – Alice arfou, o som se misturando com um soluço. – Ah, não, Edward...

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Quis poder assegurar-lhe que Bella estava bem, ou que _ficaria _bem, mas nem disso eu tinha certeza. As respostas dadas a mim eram irritantemente evasivas.

— E... o-onde você está? – Alice inquiriu, com a voz falhando.

— Vamos para o hospital. Nos encontramos lá.

— Ela está bem? – sussurrou Alice, quase baixo demais.

Eu podia sentir minhas forças se desvanecendo. Não queria mentir para Alice, mas não conseguia dizer a verdade a ela.

— Ela já esteve melhor. – respondi.

Alice soluçou.

— Em que hospital estão indo? – questionou.

Falei para ela esperar um pouco, e repeti a pergunta para alguém. Recitei a resposta para Alice e ouvi-a respirar fundo.

— Estou indo para lá. – disse ela. – Já avisou Jacob e o resto da família dela?

_Jacob e o resto da família dela_. Resto? Por acaso ele fazia parte da família? Cerrei os dentes, mas tentei responder com calma.

— Não. Só liguei pra você. – falei.

— Vou ligar para Reneé. – murmurou ela. – Ligue para Charlie, ok?

Eu assenti, mesmo sem ela ver.

— Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – fez ela.

Não respondi. Só desliguei o celular e fui para a ambulância, acompanhar de perto. Olhei fixamente para Bella, e comecei a listar os problemas que me apareceram aparentes. Eu podia ver em sua testa um galo arroxeado. Não quis olhar mais.

Cheguei ao hospital, acompanhei-a até a UTI e então fui para fora. Peguei o celular e liguei para Charlie.

— Boa noite, Edward! Quais são as boas? – ele atendeu alegremente.

— Não exatamente _boas_, Charlie.

_Narrado em terceira pessoa_

Não muito longe dali, haviam duas pessoas escondidas em uma sala de escritório. Não era uma garota específica – apenas só mais uma que ele levava para lá.

Há quanto tempo estava fazendo isso sem que ninguém desconfiasse? Sim, porque enganava tanto seu superior ao dizer que estava fazendo horas extras e trabalhando a mais, quanto sua namorada, contando a mesma história.

_Bella._

A doce Bella ainda lhe causava arrepios quando o tocava. Se sentia um adolescente indefeso diante do charme dela. A amava. Deus, como a amava!

Por essa razão é que a rodeava o tempo todo. Não era tão burro a ponto de não perceber que o "melhor amigo" de Bella era apaixonado por ela. Estava escrito naqueles cínicos olhos verdes dele.

Bella amava Edward, e isso não era novidade. Se importava demais com ele, e isso sempre deixou seu namorado enciumado. Às vezes parecia até que os dois tinham um caso, mas Bella era uma péssima mentirosa, então não se podia desconfiar dela.

Jacob gemeu, rouco, enquanto a garota o provocava, querendo que ele reagisse a ela. Estava quase sem roupa e praticamente se esfregando nele, mas seus olhos ainda eram distantes.

A garota bufou e se afastou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— No que está pensando, Jake? – ela inquiriu, com um franzimento de cenho.

— Na minha namorada. – respondeu ele.

— Argh. – a garota grunhiu, abotoando a blusa que já estava totalmente aberta. – Não acredito que você disse isso.

Nervosa, a loira começou a se afastar mais e tencionava sair dali. Jacob a pegou pelo braço e nem precisou fazer força para puxá-la – a garota voltava por conta própria.

— Ei, relaxa. – disse ele, trazendo o rosto da garota para perto do seu.

— Mas... – começou, e gaguejou. – M-mas porque estava pensando _nela_?

— Porque a amo. – respondeu ele.

Percebendo que sua companheira se encolhia e abaixava o rosto, bufou.

— Vamos lá, Sam. – disse ele. – Nunca te prometi exclusividade nenhuma ou fidelidade a você.

Samantha assentiu. Não podia negar que era verdade.

— E também sempre soube que eu moro com minha namorada, e que a amo. – continuou. – Portanto, sem razão para drama.

Ela assentiu novamente.

— Não pense nela. – grunhiu Samantha, empurrando para que ele se sentasse no sofá de couro bege.

— Em quem? – fez Jacob, enquanto a garota sentava em seu colo virada para ele e abraçava sua cintura com as pernas.

— Na sua namorada. – disse ela, se aproximando séria.

— Eu tenho uma namorada? – perguntou ele, com um ar inocente.

A saia de Samantha foi levantada até praticamente sua cintura pelas mãos de Jacob. Ela sabia que ele estava apenas brincando, mas agradeceu por ele esquecer a _namoradinha _por um segundo.

***

Mais tarde, Jacob chegou em casa um pouco cansado depois de mais um dia de "trabalho". Não ouviu barulho algum no apartamento e começou a procurar a namorada.

Estava decidido a ter uma noite de amor com ela. Quando dormia com outras garotas, era bom, mas _não era Bella_. Tentar substituir seu aparente desinteresse em sexo com ele não dava muito certo.

Na cozinha ela não estava, e como já tinha passado pela sala, foi para o quarto. Estranhou ao vê-lo bagunçado – Bella nunca deixava as coisas bagunçadas.

A porta do guarda-roupa estava entreaberta. Por algum motivo, em vez de terminar de fechá-la, escancarou-a.

Seu coração se apertou. Mais da metade das roupas de Bella haviam sumido. Arfou, desesperado, e correu para a sala.

Ela não desapareceria. Não desse jeito. Ele varreu o lugar com o olhar à procura de pelo menos um bilhete.

O bloco de folhas estava em branco. Jacob grunhiu qualquer coisa. Bella _não podia _tê-lo deixado!

Viu uma folha amassada no chão e apanhou-a. Leu duas vezes, sem acreditar.

— _Não._ – lamentou, se deixando afundar no sofá com a carta pressionada ao peito.

A garota que ele amava tinha-o deixado!

***

— Edward! – gritou Alice, aliviada ao ver algum rosto conhecido naquele mar de pessoas. Infelizmente, logo sua alegria desapareceu. Deus, Bella estava em um hospital!

— Alice. – disse ele, em cumprimento à amiga. Sua voz estava estranha, como se ele pudesse começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

A pequena o abraçou pela cintura sem pensar, e ele a abraçou de volta. Ficou com a mão nos cabelos dela, consolando-a enquanto ela fazia círculos em suas costas com a mesma pura intenção.

Edward sentiu as lágrimas de Alice começarem a molhar sua camisa e também derramou algumas. Ele puxou Alice para um banco de espera e a sentou ao seu lado, deixando que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu colo.

Só então percebeu Jasper, que sentou ao lado da namorada, um pouco desconfortável. Edward não o conhecia ainda, mas podia ver, por seu olhar, que ele se preocupava demais com Alice, e estava se sentindo impotente na situação.

Ouvindo palavras de conforto vindas de Edward, Alice adormeceu um sono inquieto. Estava já com os olhos inchados e as bochechas ardendo por causa das inúmeras lágrimas que derramara de desespero.

— Você gosta muito dela, não é? – disse Jasper, falando baixo. Edward fez que sim com a cabeça. – Eu me refiro à Alice, no caso. – ele completou.

— Alice é a melhor amiga que Bella poderia ter. A considero uma amiga para mim também, e entendo o que ela está passando, porque também amo Bella. – disse Edward, dando de ombros. – Alice fala muito de você.

Jasper pareceu sem graça.

— É mesmo? – perguntou. Edward deu-lhe um quase sorriso e assentiu. – Ela também fala muito sobre você e Bella. Ela diz que vocês nasceram para ficar juntos.

Edward mordeu os lábios, um pouco desconfortável por tocar nesse assunto.

— Talvez. Acho que seria pretensão minha afirmar que ela nasceu pra mim, mas não vejo modo de ignorar o fato de que nasci pra ela. Não existe outra. – murmurou, perdido em pensamentos.

Queria abraçá-la. Beijá-la. Dizer que ficariam bem. Chorou por dentro, sentindo falta daquele sorriso doce e perfeito.

— Eu sinto muito. – disse Jasper, e Edward sabia que ele estava sentindo mesmo.

Há quanto tempo já estavam ali, parados? Por quanto tempo ainda ficariam? Já havia alguma novidade sobre o estado de Bella? Ela estava acordada? Se sentia bem?

A cabeça de Edward rodava com a velocidade vertiginosa em que as perguntas brotavam em sua mente. Jasper já havia cochilado algumas vezes e Alice continuava dormindo em seu colo, mas Edward não tinha conseguido fechar os olhos.

Olhou para o relógio novamente e suspirou. _Por quê o tempo não passa?_

Charlie chegou e começou a fazer perguntas para Edward, mas com este parecia estar em transe, só respondendo superficialmente, desistiu.

— Onde está Jake? – perguntou Charlie. Edward trincou os dentes lentamente. – Já ligaram para ele? Por que não? Ele é o namorado dela!

Edward mordeu a língua. Quase tinha dito que Jacob _não era mais _o namorado dela, mas se segurou. Tecnicamente, os dois ainda namoravam – Bella não tinha alcançado seu destino e terminado com ele.

— Vou ligar pra ele. – afirmou Charlie, saindo de perto.

Um médico apareceu e Edward quis levantar e ir perguntar algo, mas não pôde por causa de Alice em seu colo – ele estava com pena de acordá-la.

— Hmm... Isabella Swan? – o médico perguntou, olhado para as pessoas na sala.

Jasper se levantou e foi falar com o médico. Edward não conseguia desviar o olhar do de branco, então não percebeu quando Alice acordou.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, Jasper parecia preocupado. Edward leu nos lábios do doutor três palavras que o fizeram arfar alto, de puro desespero.

— Eu sinto muito.

Alice estava meio sonolenta, mas soube que deveria seguir Edward quando ele se levantou abruptamente e praticamente correu para os dois que conversavam.

Edward abriu a boca para perguntar como Bella estava, mas foi interrompido.

— Sou o Dr. Slater. Você é...?

— Edward Cullen. – respondeu rapidamente, mas franzindo o cenho.

— Ah, certo. Você foi o que tentou tirá-la do carro, não é? – o doutor riu.

Ninguém mais achou graça.

— Meus amigos, o caso da senhorita amiga de vocês é crítico. Ela tem várias fraturas e uma pequena lesão na coluna. – Edward teve a impressão que Dr. Slater estava ironizando no _pequena_. Começou a se cansar daquele cara. – _Pode ser _que ela volte a ter sensibilidade da cintura para baixo, o que é bom. Não é você o namorado da morena?

_Meu Deus do céu!_, pensou Alice. _Por que esse cara não fala logo como a Bella está, e para de brincar?_

— Existe a possibilidade de Bella não andar mais? – constatou Edward, devagar. Saiu como uma pergunta, mas ele já sabia a resposta.

— Sim, Sr. Cullen. Não é certo, mas como não conseguimos provar o contrário, é uma possibilidade. – Dr. Slater falou, sorrindo como se estivesse comentando algo banal.

Edward se irritou ainda mais.

— E por que não estão conseguindo provar o contrário? – grunhiu.

— Rapaz, ela não andar é seu menor problema! Acontece que a senhorita Swan se perdeu em um mundo de sonhos e não quer voltar à realidade. – fez o doutor.

Edward sentiu como se o chão estivesse cedendo sob seus pés.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Alice, temendo que já tivesse entendido do que ele estava falando, e torcendo que estivesse errada.

— Isabella Swan não responde a nenhum estímulo há mais de uma hora. Está em coma.

----

_**ANTES DE TUDO, EU **__**TENHOOO**__** QUE COMENTAR ISSO:**_

_**A-HÁ, pegamos o Jake no flagraa!! Finalmente, as suspeitas de muitas se confirmaram! *o***_

_**Malz, demorei... =/  
Falei pra alguém que postaria até sexta, só que eu tinha esquecido que ia pra casa da minha vó... Como lá não tem pc, fiquei sem escrever _O_  
Mas, enfim, cá estou eu com mais um (super a minha cara) capítulo triste :D  
Sem mais delongas, as reviews:  
**__Ângie __**Obrigada!! *-* | Continuando!  
**__amanda __**Nossa, nem brinca!!! Nunca que eu ia abandonar a fic!!! Tive uma pá de imprevisto, demorei horrores, mas tô aqui!!!! \o/ | Calma!! Haha**_

_HelenEmilyRPM __**HSUAHUSAUSHAUSHAUHS, eu também adoro tragédias. Ou melhor, como você disse: Partes trágicas. Minhas fics sempre têm aquele momento "omg, todo mundo morreu, ficou triste e sozinho?!" HSUAHSUAHUHSAHSAUHS  
**___amandapattz __**kkkk, mas essa que é a melhor parte! Pensa, se não tivesse acabado naquela parte, não ia ter graça, e você não estaria ansiosa pra o próximo _O_ haha  
**__bethinha __**HAHAHA, quase!  
**__Susana __**Obrigada! *-* | Ué, mas ainda não está descartada a possibilidade que você levantou n_n' /spoiler  
**__kellynha cullen __**Ain, brigada! *-* **_

_Lara Brasil __**Nossa, o PIOR é quando eu li a piadinha, eu dei mó gargalhada. HSUAHSUHAUSHAHSAHUSHAUHS | Poxa, brigada pela consideração... Realmente, aquela não foi a minha melhor semana .  
**__nathy __**Obrigada *-* | Continuando!!  
**__Milla __**Fiquei com medo de você, FATO. Será que eu sou tão previsível assim, pra vc já saber que ela ia ficar em coma? =O' Ou baixou a Allie em você? SAUHSUAHSUHAUHSUAH  
**__Dani __**Outra profeta aqui! Que medo de vocês!!! Nem vou comentar nada!!!**_

Enfim... Já vou indo. Respondi as outras reviews por pm, como sempre.  
Apertem o botãozinho daqui debaixo e deixem suas opiniões! Os comentários são muito importantes pra mim!

Beijinhos ;*


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Dezessete

_**Narrado em terceira pessoa**_

— Como ela está? – praticamente _gritou _Jacob, assim que chegou.

Edward estava sentado ao lado de Alice, olhando para um ponto fixo do teto sem realmente enxergar. Loucamente, quatro palavras não saíam de sua cabeça: _Bella está em coma. _

_Bella está em _coma.

Jacob lançava olhares fulminantes para Edward. Irritava-o ver que o suposto _melhor amigo _da garota que ele amava – que, por acaso, estava no hospital – com aquele olhar. Para ele, era como se Edward estivesse em outro mundo, pensando em qualquer coisa.

Mal sabia Jacob que, _sim_, Edward estava em outro mundo. Diante de seus olhos que não conseguiam se concentrar no que realmente viam, ele pensava em Bella.

Ele não suportaria perdê-la. Tinha esperado _anos _por ela! Não tinha dito que a amava a quantidade que gostaria de ter dito. Ainda não tinha beijado aqueles lábios moldados para os seus o quanto desejava.

— O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Jacob, de repente se lançando pra cima de Edward.

Só faziam cinco minutos que Jacob tinha chegado, mas já estava começando a ser um incômodo. Alice já havia pedido para que Jasper fosse para casa descansar, e Charlie estava em um hotel próximo _à distância exata de um telefonema_, em suas palavras.

Sentado, Edward abaixou os olhos antes fixos no teto.

— O que _eu _estou fazendo aqui? – ecoou.

Alice segurou seu braço com força, como que para mantê-lo na cadeira.

— Edward, ignore-o. – sussurrou, em apoio.

— É! O que você está fazendo aqui? Apenas os amigos próximos estão aqui!

Devagar, Edward encarou Jacob.

— Será que você é capaz de olhar ao redor? Estamos em um hospital, lugar que requer silêncio. E, além do mais, não vai aliviar nada gritando, acredite. – fez Edward.

A educação de Edward só piorou o estado de Jacob. _Cínico desgraçado. Acha que pode com essas lições de moral baratas!_

— Olha aqui, seu–

Edward se levantou e, decididamente, segurou o dedo que Jacob apontava para seu rosto e o torceu.

— Olha aqui _você_, Jacob Black. Não se importe em nos convencer com esse seu teatrinho, porque ninguém está acreditando. Bella tem um coração bom, e nunca imaginaria isso, mas _eu e você _sabemos que você nunca se importou realmente com ela, e nunca foi fiel, _ao contrário dela_. – grunhiu, num fôlego só.

Depois de começar, não conseguiu parar.

— Então se você dá algumvalor à seus dentes, é melhor parar com isso, e parar _agora_. Porque eu estou _cansado _de te ver magoando-a, _cansado de você_ e_ cansado _de saber que nunca a amou.

Jacob se assustou. Nunca tinha visto Edward furioso daquele modo. Não admitiu nem para si mesmo, mas tremeu nas bases diante da ameaça que ele acabara de fazer.

— Você não pode dizer isso. – foi tudo que saiu da boca de Jacob. – Não sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos.

— Não sei nada sobre você, mas sei sobre amor. O que você sente por Bella fica muito longe disso.

— Sabe sobre amor? Então admite que a ama? – provocou, cerrando os dentes.

— É claro que amo! Que pergunta sem sentido! – bufou Edward.

— A ama, Edward? Como mulher? Admite finalmente isso? – insistiu Jacob.

Edward ergueu a cabeça.

— A amo. – falou, sem se importar. – E não, não me importo de admitir isso. Diria na frente dela, nesse momento, se ela pudesse ouvir.

Edward estava tão forte, argumentando vivamente com Jacob. E então, ao pensar que Bella não o ouviria, nem mesmo se gritasse, toda sua força desapareceu. E de que adiantava ser forte, afinal? Seu motivo de viver – seu alvo de proteção, sua vida, seu amor – não estava ali, com ele.

Jacob nunca admitiria, mas sentiu pena de Edward. Pôde ver o que ele mesmo falara o afetando, como uma força invisível que o dominava mais e mais, a cada segundo.

Edward se sentou enquanto via Jacob ir embora, abalado.

— Edward... – chamou Alice, puxando-o para perto de si.

Tinha acompanhado a discussão sem dizer nada, porque concordava com Edward e queria que ele desabafasse. Agora, quase se arrependia disso, vendo o estado do amigo.

— Ela não está aqui, Alice. – Edward murmurou, muito baixo. – Por que ela? Por que não _eu_?

Alice riu sem humor.

— Não acho que faria muita diferença. Pra mim, não. Para vocês, não. Bella estaria sofrendo de qualquer jeito, sabe disso. Talvez até _mais_ se fosse você lá. – sussurrou ela.

Edward assentiu, apesar de não concordar.

**Edward's PoV**

Tic tac, tic tac.  
_O, tic, tempo, tac, não, tic, passa, tac_. _Há quanto tempo estou aqui?_ _Preciso vê-la. Eu _tenho _que vê-la_.

Me levantei. Alice hesitou.

— Aonde você vai? – fez ela, quando eu já estava a alguns passos à frente.

Me virei para ela. Eu queria sorrir, ou dizer algo engraçado, mas nenhuma das opções eram possíveis para mim. Não agora. Não sem Bella comigo. Não sem vê-la.

— Eu preciso vê-la. – falei, bem devagar. Alice assentiu.

— Eu posso...? Você quer que eu te acompanhe? – fez ela, mordendo o lábio.

Abri a boca para responder, mas não falei nada. Eu queria que ela fosse comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria falar com Bella, apesar de ela provavelmente não me ouvir. Eu não sabia se Alice poderia ouvir nossa conversa, mas decidi arriscar.

— Claro, por favor. – respondi, estendendo a mão para ela.

Alice pegou a minha mão e caminhamos abraçados. Por um momento, eu não me senti mais tão sozinho. De todo o jeito, eu sabia que Alice também estava sofrendo, e isso nos deixava no mesmo pé. Era egoísmo meu, mas eu achei reconfortante ter alguém com a mesma dor.

Eu achava que estava pronto. Eu realmente achei que sabia o que ia ver.

Mas, quando abri a porta e vi, não pude evitar. Um ofego alto escapou de meus lábios e eu vacilei no equilíbrio.

Desde quando Bella era _tão _pálida? Ela sempre foi magra desse jeito? Por quê – mas que _droga_, _POR QUÊ _– eu não conseguia me aproximar mais?

Era difícil dizer o que era mais perturbador naquela sala. Talvez o cheiro de soro, que era como se cheirasse a enfermidade. Ou talvez, só talvez, os tubos. Todos aqueles tubos dentro dela, parecendo sugar a sua vida. Eu sabia que era o contrário, mas não podia de deixar de ter essa impressão.

Aquele tubo maior, no pescoço – talvez um pouco mais abaixo, que seja –, trazendo sua respiração... Desejei arrancá-lo e forçar o ar para dentro dela com meus lábios.

Arrastei meus pés até estar ao lado da cama dela – ou eu devia chamar de maca? Tanto faz. Alice estava do outro lado, e sua situação não era muito diferente da minha. Seus olhos, já vermelhos e inchados, agora brilhavam sob a luz fraca. Eu sabia que ela estava a ponto de chorar, e não tinha certeza se eu não choraria junto.

Havia uma cadeira no canto onde Alice estava e eu olhei para trás, para ver se havia alguma do meu lado. Havia. Me sentei e peguei a mão dela com cuidado para não soltar o outro tubo que estava nas costas da mão dela.

— Bella... – sussurrei baixo, perto de seu ouvido.

Seus olhos estavam fechados levemente, mas algo em seu rosto gritava DESACORDADA. Seu rosto estava virado para o lado de Alice, e eu desejei que ela se virasse para mim. É claro que isso era pedir demais.

— Eu te amo. – falei, ainda em tom baixo. – Não me deixe, Bella.

Beijei as costas de sua mão fria e mantive os lábios ali. O tempo passou, e eu não queria me mexer. Sentia-me entorpecido novamente.

— Vamos voltar lá pra fora. – Alice disse, baixo.

Eu assenti e saímos do quarto.

— Na primeira vez que vi você, quando Bella nos apresentou, eu já soube. O jeito que ela falava de você, _com _você... Era _óbvio _que ela te amava. Como _você _nunca percebeu isso? – Alie perguntou de repente, com um sorriso curioso.

Dei de ombros.

— É diferente quando você _sempre_ amou alguém. Nós éramos amigos, e só. Eu meio que sabia que nunca passaria disso, por isso nunca sequer tentei contar a ela. Nunca _tinha tentado_. – corrigi.

Agora já estávamos chegando na recepção de volta. Não conseguia me decidir se ver Bella havia sido bom ou ruim.

— Com uma amizade como a nossa, de tantos anos, era sempre tudo colorido. Abraços, sorrisos, _eu te amo_s... Eu era louco por ela, mas não deixava que ela soubesse, porque sabia que ela se afastaria, tentando não me iludir; "me poupar". – falei.

Alice assentiu.

— E eu fico aqui me perguntando... O que você acha disso tudo? – devaneei, encarando-a distraidamente.

— O que eu acho? O que eu acho do quê? – fez ela, sem entender.

— De tudo isso. – expliquei sem explicar. – Do que eu fiz.

—O que eu deveria achar? Vocês são adultos, conscientes dos próprios atos, se amam, são perfeitos um para o outro... Eu não sei o que dizer. – Alice deu de ombros, rindo de leve.

— Não acha que foi errado? – sussurrei, quase baixo demais. – Quero dizer... ah, _você entendeu_.

— Talvez. Talvez você tenha se precipitado um pouco. Mas, não. Não condeno você. – ela disse, séria de repente.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, pensando. Se eu não tivesse a beijado, em primeiro lugar, nós não teríamos brigado. Se nós não tivéssemos brigado, não teríamos que nos retratar. Sem nos retratar, ela não sairia tão tarde. E então, ela não estaria em coma.

— Eu conversei com a Bella hoje. – disse Alice, do nada.

— Ah, é? – perguntei, distraído. – Sobre o quê?

— Sobre vocês. – fez ela. – Ela me ligou assim que saiu da sua casa.

De repente, eu me concentrei na conversa.

— Então você _sabe_? – perguntei.

— Eu sei. – ela disse, assentindo.

— Ainda assim acha que... ainda assim você acha certo? – gaguejei.

— Sou contra traição. Mas sou contra o fato de trair _escondendo_, por aventura ou vingança. Bella traiu Jacob com intenções claras de deixá-lo depois. Ela apenas... não pôde esperar até terminar com Jacob para ter você. – Alice deu de ombros.

Eu revirei os olhos.

— Sem contar que, eu não sabia que você também achava isso, mas é _mais do que óbvio _que Jacob já a traiu. Quer dizer, chegando todo dia às dez da noite? – ela balançou a cabeça. – E, mesmo que ele não a traísse... Nunca gostei dele. Sou muito mais você.

Não consegui evitar, gargalhei.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você ainda não me contou nada sobre como foi. – disse ela, séria.

— Como foi o quê? – perguntei, sem entender.

— A tarde de vocês, oras! O que mais poderia ser? – ela bufou.

— Vá dormir, Alice. – respondi, revirando os olhos para ela e rindo. – Não vou fazer um relatório pra você.

— Por que não? Não pode ser tão ruim! – ela fez um biquinho.

— Ruim? – perguntei, e ri.

— Uma frase! – ela pediu.

— Meu Deus... – falei, assombrado. – Qual é a importância de saber disso? A sério, Allie.

Ela suspirou, desistindo.

— Ela estava muito feliz. – Alice disse, falando bem baixo. – Por vocês dois estarem juntos, quero dizer. Disse que tinha sido a tarde mais _produtiva_ dela.

Alice riu de leve e balançou a cabeça.

— Ela te ama. – disse Alice, depois de um tempo. – Nunca duvide disso.

Eu sorri um pouco.

— Por que você não vai pra casa? – sugeri.

— Está me expulsando? – fez ela, falsamente ultrajada.

— Jasper precisa de você. Ele está muito preocupado. – falei.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Estarei aqui de volta antes do meio-dia. – garantiu, com certo esforço.

— Não seja boba. – reclamei. – Eu só peço que você volte aqui no fim da tarde, para que eu possa ir em casa pegar algumas roupas para deixar aqui. Você sabe, se houver algum progresso, eu gostaria que me informassem, mas como não sou da família, não posso deixar meu número para avisos. – murmurei.

— Claro. Mas não vai passar a noite aqui de novo.

— Não, claro que não. – falei, assentindo.

Ela me olhou com desconfiança.

— Edward, você precisa descansar. Precisa _dormir_! – ela protestou.

A ideia de fechar os olhos e escapar para momentos tranqüilos de inconsciência quase me fez rir, de tão absurda.

— Até mais tarde, Alice. – falei, apenas.

Ela suspirou.

— Tchau. Se cuide. Qualquer coisa, me ligue. – ela pediu.

— É claro. – concordei.

Ela levantou e ia saindo, mas então pareceu se lembrar de algo. Voltou, e, devagar, se abaixou na minha frente. Eu a encarei, sem entender.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. – ela disse, passando a mão em meu ombro.

Eu assenti.

Só que _não ia_.

-

-

-

_**Amores da minha vida, MILHÕES de desculpas pela demora! Esse começo de ano tem sido bem louco pra mim, e ando meio sem tempo.  
Sem contar que esse capítulo foi MUITO difícil de escrever, porque eu fiquei super triste com o rumo dos acontecimentos (detalhe: eu mesma invento, e fico triste _O_).  
Enfim...  
Algumas pessoas perguntaram coisas e pediram spoilers, mas DESSA VEZ eu não vou responder nenhuma pergunta reveladora. Só vou lembrar a vocês algo que eu já tinha falado antes, no final do capítulo sete:**_

_**Coisas que ainda vão acontecer:**_

_**1- Uma gravidez inesperada. **_

_**2- Um acidente de carro. (ok)**_

_**3- Uma descoberta confusa.**_

_**Maquinem o quanto quiserem, mas eu só vou dizer se está certo, quase certo, ou totalmente errado. :D**_

Reviews de quem não tem conta no FF  
_Scarlet carson __**Não tenha um colapso! =O' Calma, já postei \o/ (depois de trinta anos ausente, mas enfim...)  
**__Prii __**Pois é. Na verdade, a graça de escrever é justamente parar nesses lugares em que todo mundo está pensando "Nossa, se parar agora EU MORRO!"... HSAUHSUASHUAHSHA Assim, a pessoa fica ansiosa pro próximo :D  
**__Ri __**Pois é, ele leu. Mas, tipo, eu fiquei meio com dózinha dele quando leu. Odeio ele, mas nem ELE merece que terminem por carta. É horrível (experiência própria).  
**__Lara Brasil __**Botar um ovo? HSUAUSHUHASHUAUHSUHA | Pois é... está na minha personalidade. ADORO drama, é tão bom! Porque, como diria alguém que eu esqueci, "Sem a morte, não existe vida. Sem sofrimento, não existe felicidade." Se tudo fosse mil maravilhas, ninguém ia dar valor ;) | Não resisto a te dar esse spoilerzinho: Pode ficar tranqüila em relação ao doutorzinho chato, porque o Edward vai bater nele por você ;)  
**__Rêh __**Ah, um pouquinho de tristeza é sempre bom ;)  
**__Lyka Cullen __**Não sei de nada! Minha boca é um túmulo :x  
**__amanda __**Obrigada! | Não vou dizer o que vou fazer com a Bella nem com o Jacob. Na minha opinião, não é nada além do merecido (mas eu sou meio dramática e sádica, então não confie em mim :D)  
**_

_**As reviews de quem tem conta estou respondendo por pm, como sempre :D**_

_**Genteem! Agora cliquem no botãozinho verde aquii embaixo pra fazerem uma autora feliz :D  
Acho que não vou demorar pra postar o próximo, se pá, em menos de uma semana tô de volta, para a felicidade de vocês (ou não).**_

Beijinhos!

_**Amo vocês!**_

_***Isa**_

_**(Feliz ano novo MUITO atrasado *-*)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**300 REVIEWS! *--***

**Vocês querem me matar???**

Capítulo Dezoito

**Alice's PoV **

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. – falei, com uma certeza que eu não tinha.

Ele meio que assentiu, bem levemente. Eu soube imediatamente que ele não tinha acreditado, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada pra dizer.

Saí praticamente correndo do hospital e peguei um táxi para ir pra casa. Ainda não estava no horário de trabalhar – e, sinceramente, eu não queria ir. Estava exausta psicológica e fisicamente. Peguei o telefone e disquei o celular de Carlisle, que eu tinha para emergências.

— _Bom dia, Alice! _– fez ele, simpático como sempre.

Minha garganta se apertou em antecipação ao que eu ia dizer.

— Carlisle... – comecei, engolindo em seco.

***

Assim que desliguei, fui para o quarto ver Jasper. Ele dormia tão tranquilamente que nem pensei – simplesmente me deitei ao seu lado do jeito que estava, desejando adquirir aquela paz.

Ele acordou e eu sussurrei desculpas. Não percebi que estava chorando até que Jasper enxugou minhas lágrimas. Funguei.

— Eu tenho sido péssima. – admiti. – Me desculpe.

Ele sorriu um pequeno sorriso triste.

— Eu só posso _imaginar _o que você está passando, mas vou continuar enxugando suas lágrimas e te mantendo inteira, Alice. – fez ele, de uma vez só.

Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

— Eu te amo, Jasper Hale. – solucei.

Ele apenas se aproximou e depositou um beijo leve em meus lábios e depois encostou meu rosto em seu peito, para que eu chorasse. E eu chorei.

Já tinha decidido que iria para casa e dizer a Jasper que estava bem, que poderia aguentar. De repente, essa possibilidade parecia absurda.

Dormi em meio ao choro, de tão exausta. Quando acordei, chovia. Tateei a cama, à procura.

— Jazz? – murmurei, a voz rouca de sono. Abri os olhos, meio grudados pelas lágrimas.

Vendo que ele não estava, me levantei e fui procurá-lo pela casa. Jasper estava na cozinha, comendo miojo. Eu quase sorri.

— Oi. – falei.

— Ei, você acordou. – disse ele sorrindo.

Eu assenti, com uma tentativa de sorriso sincero.

— Que horas são? – perguntei, me aproximando.

— Hmm... – ele olhou no relógio de pulso. – São 17h. – e, distraidamente, estendeu os dois braços aberto para mim.

— Tá brincando? – praticamente gritei, assustada. – Eu disse a Edward que voltaria meio-dia!

Jasper suspirou e abriu mais os braços.

— Vem cá. – disse ele, meio que ignorando meu showzinho.

Um pouco contrariada, fui até ele. Sentei em seu colo e passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço antes de beijar seus lábios devagar. Ele me beijou de novo uma, duas, _três _vezes.

— Está melhor? – ele sussurrou.

— Um pouco. – admiti.

Ele me beijou de novo.

— E agora? – perguntou.

— Quase bom. – brinquei. – Se você me beijar de novo, acho-

Ele me interrompeu com seus lábios. Eu sorri para ele quando nos afastamos.

— O que seria de mim sem você? – devaneei.

— Eu não sei. Mas eu sem você seria uma pessoa vazia e muito, muito triste. – ele disse, acariciando meu rosto. Beijei sua mão e suspirei.

— Eu tenho que voltar ao hospital. – sussurrei. Ele fechou os olhos e assentiu lentamente. – Mas não vou ficar muito tempo. Só quero fazer Edward comer alguma coisa e ficar lá até que ele volte. Conhecendo-o, ele não vai demorar mais que uma hora.

Jasper assentiu novamente.

— Você quer que eu vá com você? – ele perguntou, seus dedos acariciando meu rosto delicadamente.

— Quero. – respondi sinceramente.

Ele sorriu de leve.

— Eu só vou tomar um banho. – fez ele.

— Eu também. – falei, com uma careta. Estava me sentindo desconfortável por ter dormido com aquelas roupas e ainda estar com elas.

— Vem comigo, então. – fez ele, sorrindo.

Eu ri para ele.

— Te amo. – segredei.

— Eu também. – ele sussurrou em resposta antes de se levantar e me levar no colo.

***

— Pra quê tudo isso? – perguntou Jasper, genuinamente curioso.

— Não é tanta coisa. – rebati. – É só porque eu _sei_ que ele não comeu nada o dia inteiro.

Eu estava enchendo uma sacola de papel com cookies e salgadinhos, além de dois sucos. Eu queria mesmo era pagar um jantar para Edward, mas eu sabia que ele diria que não estava com fome. Com os cookies, era mais fácil convencê-lo – _coma só um pouquinho, por favor, Edward!_

— Vamos? – falei, quando terminei de guardar tudo.

— Vamos, claro. – fez Edward, pegando minha mão.

**Edward's PoV**

Já eram 17h e Alice ainda não tinha chegado. Eu deduzi que ela tinha dormido, e fiquei aliviado por ela ter descansado um pouco. E então, quando eu já estava perdendo as esperanças de que ela viesse, ela apareceu com Jasper.

Seu rosto, de alguma forma, parecia mais iluminado. Eu sorri de leve para ela.

— Olá, Edward.

— Jasper. – fiz eu, com um aceno de cabeça.

Alice se aproximou mais e me abraçou, aproveitando para deixar uma sacola no meu colo.

— Desculpe pela demora, Edward. – ela pediu.

— Tudo bem. – falei, dando de ombros. – O que é isso?

Ela me olhou com um sorriso meio brincalhão.

— Eu _sei _que você não comeu. _Sei _que não está com fome. Mas coma, por favor. Não é só porque você não está com fome que não precisa comer.

Franzi o cenho para ela enquanto Alice me entregava milhões de caixinhas de cookies.

— Alice... – comecei, balançando a cabeça.

— Você não está entendendo. Isso é uma _ordem._ – disse, séria.

Suspirei, cedendo.

— Vou comer. – garanti.

— _Agora._ – ela grunhiu.

Respirei fundo.

— Tá. – concordei, abrindo uma caixinha.

Eu sabia que devia ser gostoso, mas não consegui sentir o gosto. Comi três caixinhas.

— Feliz? – perguntei.

— Muito. – respondeu ela, um tanto sarcástica.

Jasper apenas observava, sorrindo para Alice com carinho. Imaginei se era com aquela mesma cara de bobo que eu olhava para... _Bella. _Pigarreei, tentando controlar o bolo em minha garganta.

— Reneé veio aqui. – comentei.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Mesmo?

— U-hum. Ela ligou para Charlie e eles estão no mesmo hotel. – falei.

Alice engoliu em seco antes de abrir a boca.

— E como ela ficou? – perguntou baixo.

— Como _você _ficaria? – rebati, lembrando do pequeno escândalo que ela fez. – Não a deixaram entrar de nenhum jeito.

— Coitada... – fez Alice.

Eu concordei.

— Vá para casa, Edward. – ela disse, dando tapinhas no meu ombro. – Qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

Eu hesitei.

— Estarei de volta em uma hora. – garanti.

Ela suspirou.

— Se isso te faz feliz... – murmurou baixo.

Dei um beijo no rosto dela e apertei a mão de Jasper antes de sair. Tive que pegar um táxi até o local do acidente para poder pegar meu carro.

Obviamente, já tinham guinchado os carros, mas havia vidro no chão. Duas garotas estavam na calçada, olhando.

— Você ficou sabendo do acidente que teve aqui ontem à noite? – perguntou a loira.

— Fiquei... Eu ouvi e até vim ver. Uma mulher jovem, a que sofreu o acidente. Foi meio que um engavetamento de dois caminhões. – explicou a morena.

E eu só ouvindo.

— Me disseram que a mulher morreu. – fez a primeira.

A outra fez o sinal da cruz.

— Coitada. – murmurou.

— Ela não morreu. – me intrometi na conversa, mas continuei encostado no poste. – Ela está em coma.

— Mas me disseram que ela morreu! – insistiu a garota.

— Eu acabei de sair do hospital. Até cinco minutos atrás ela estava _em coma_. – falei, carrancudo. – Existem grandes chances de ela acordar.

— Sinto muito pela estado da sua amiga. – disse a outra.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a outra a cortou.

— _Amiga_? Tá brincando? Olha pra ele, eles eram noivos, no mínimo. – disse ela, um pouco baixo, mas perfeitamente audível.

Eu ri sem humor e assenti.

— Eu meio que a pedi em casamento noite passada. – revelei.

— Eu sinto muito. – disseram elas, quase ao mesmo tempo.

— Obrigado. – murmurei.

O sinal finalmente fechou e elas atravessaram a rua. Decidi entrar no carro antes que eu começasse a desabafar com alguém.

Eu entrei em casa sem prestar muito atenção às coisas, porque não queria ficar me lembrando dela. Cada pedaço daquele lugar parecia estar incompleto sem ela.

Tomei um banho rápido, e logo estava voltando ao meu carro.

**(N/A: Vocês não iam acreditar se eu contasse a quantidade de páginas que eu escrevi só sobre esse pedaço de ele lembrando de cada coisa no apartamento... desde o estacionamento, onde eles se beijaram pela última vez, ao sofá, onde foi o primeiro beijos deles... Decidi não colocar aqui pq essa fic já tá triste, e eu não quero piorar... rsrs. Se alguém quiser ler, sinta-se à vontade para pedir pra eu enviar; mas acho que ninguém vai querer um Edward romântico, mas super emo =P)**

Voltei ao hospital e vi Alice discutindo com um enfermeiro, que tentava acalmá-la. Eu ouvi poucas palavras, mas entendi que ela queria ver Bella e não estavam deixando.

— Ela é minha melhor amiga, você tem alguma ideia disso? – reclamava Alice, quando os alcancei.

— Sim, senhorita. Já é a décima vez que ouço isso, só no último minuto. – disse o rapaz.

Eu suspirei.

— O Dr. Slater havia falado que ela saindo da UTI, poderíamos vê-la. Ela já saiu. – pontuei.

— Eu vou chamar o doutor, certo? Vocês resolvem isso com ele.

Eu me virei para Alice.

— Hey. – falei.

— Você veio rápido demais. – reclamou, e eu revirei os olhos. Jasper riu baixo.

Nós esperamos uns dez minutos, até que o doutor chegou.

— Olá, vocês. – fez ele, com um sorriso irritante. – Qual é o problema aqui?

— Nós queremos visitar uma paciente. – comecei.

— Ahh, eu sei. Me lembro de você, super man. Quis tirar a moça do carro. Swan, não é? A eu está em coma? – disse, com aquelas risadinhas insuportáveis no meio das frases.

— Sim. – falei, apenas.

— Mas então por que quer vê-la? Ela está em coma! Alguém aqui já te explicou que ela tem apenas _três _pontos na Escala de Glasgow¹? Isso quer dizer que ela não pode te ouvir nem te ver. – falou, rindo.

— O senhor não tem _noção nenhuma _do que é afeto, não é? Não tem ninguém – esposa, filhos, amigos... Não é possível que não entenda que queremos _vê-la_, e não que ela nos veja! – grunhiu Alice, cerrando os punhos.

— Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – murmurei baixo para ela.

— Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Farão uma visita monitorada. – disse ele, sorrindo como se quisesse que agradecêssemos, ou algo assim.

— Monitorada? O que acha que vamos fazer, _matá-la_?? – disse Jasper, confuso.

Eu assenti.

— Por que nós não podemos ter privacidade? – perguntei.

O doutor me puxou para o canto, longe dos ouvidos de Alice.

— Garoto – disse ele, apesar de ser só um pouco mais velho que eu. –, você está num hospital, e esse não é lugar certo para matar as saudades da namoradinha. Sei que você não esteve com ela desde a noite passada, mas se segure mais um pouco, okay? _Se_ ela acordar, terá todo o tempo do mundo.

A ênfase no _se _me irritou – como se eu já não estivesse pela pescoço da voz desse cara.

— Além do mais, nós temos esse probleminha com a garota. Surgiu esse cara, dizendo que é namorado dela. Quantos namorados ela tem, afinal? – perguntou ele, rindo.

Eu franzi o cenho. _Jasper fingiu que era namorado da Bella?_

— Jasper? – perguntei, apontando para ele, atrás de mim.

— Ele seria o terceiro, então! O garoto que disse que era o namorado dela é o moreno. Esteve aqui ontem à noite.

— Ah. – fiz eu. – Jacob.

— Pois é, então você sabe sobre ele? Achei que a garota Swan te enganava bem, pelo jeito que você é tão louco por ela... A moça da recepção me disse que passou a noite aqui... É verdade? – perguntou.

— O que isso tem de relevante? Eu quero vê-la! – grunhi.

— Não vai dizer nada sobre esse namorado dela? Não liga para ele? Ahh, eu já sei... Você é o corno manso que não liga se ela tem outro, contanto que tire uma lasquinha da vaca, não é?

Quando ele disse isso – não o "corno manso", porque eu _realmente _não me importava com o monte de _merdas _que ele estava falando –, meu braço criou vida própria e meu punho acertou o nariz dele.

Por que ele podia falar o que quisesse de mim, mas ele _não ia _dizer aquilo sobre Bella.

Senti o osso se quebrando. O sangue escorreu imediatamente. Ele ainda estava em choque quando o soquei de novo e prendi-o pelo pescoço na parede.

— Limpe sua boca antes de falar dela. – grunhi.

E então, antes que eu tivesse tempo de dizer outra coisa, alguém estava puxando-me para longe dele.

— Edward! – Alice gritou, com o rosto meio pálido.

Eu apenas sorri para ela, uma maldade deliberada em meu olhar. Jasper, que estava segurando meus braços, se aproximou mais.

— Eu também estava com vontade de fazer isso. – ele segredou, e riu baixo.

— Edward! – gritou Alice de novo, me batendo de leve. – O que deu em você??

Eu trinquei os dentes e semicerrei os olhos.

— Ele chamou Bella de _vaca_. – rosnei.

O rosto de Alice ficou vermelho. Antes que ela desse o primeiro passo, Jasper já tinha me soltado e a segurado.

— Não, amor. – ele falou, baixo.

Ela gritava:

— Seu desgraçado filho de uma ronca e fuça! Lave sua boca antes de falar da Bella!

Para Jasper, ela grunhiu:

— Ninguém xinga minha melhor amiga e sai inteiro!

— Ele não está realmente inteiro. – observou Jasper, e isso acalmou Alice um pouco.

Ao mesmo tempo, um segurança do hospital veio na minha direção e eu sabia que ele ia "me acompanhar até a saída". Havia um bloquinho de anotações em suas mãos. Eu já previa isso.

— Boa tarde. – falei ao segurança, pegando o bloco da mão dele. Escrevi meu nome completo e telefone. – Obrigado.

E saí andando para a saída, me sentindo quase bem.

-

-

-

**Oioioi! Desculpe a demora para postar o capítulo!  
É que eu comecei uma fic nova em conjunto, e o primeiro capítulo foi escrito por mim – o que tomou um pouquinho do meu (já escasso) tempo.  
Propagandinha:  
Randy & Fluffy  
http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5684696/1/Randy_Fluffy  
"Randy e Fluffy são dois cães que se conhecem por acaso em um passeio com seus respectivos donos, Bella e Edward. Entre os cachorros, o amor é a primeira vista, mas poderia acontecer o mesmo com seus donos? UA, todos humanos (menos os cachorros :D)"  
Deem uma passadinha lá e façam quatro autoras felizes ;)**

_**COMAÇIM**_** 300 reviews? Vocês me matam desse jeito, meninas! *-*  
Sinceramente, eu não esperava tanto dessa fic..!  
Os hits estão quase alcançando a minha outra fic, Tudo Pode Acontecer Na Ditadura, sendo que aquela tem mais de dez capítulo a mais! *---*  
Ahh, eu surtei *o***

Enfim... Às reviews:  
HelenEmilyRPM **Cara... é verdade... Você sumiu :O | Temido e instável resultado final? =O' HSUAHSUAHUHSAUSUHAUSHUAUSHAUH  
**_amandapattz **O Jacob é ridículo. Ele nem praticamente vai aparecer por enquanto, só quando a Bella acordar. E, acredite, ele vai atrapalhar muita coisa ainda...  
**Susana **Obrigada *-* | O Jacob é um idiota ¬¬. Acho que todo mundo odeia ele \o/  
**Babi Carvalho **Se todos os nossos desejos virassem realidade, 1) o mundo seria um caos para os outros e 2) seria maravilhoso para nós.  
**Rêh **Desculpe... Bastante depressão nesse capítulo _O_ Mas no próximo nem vai ter taaanta... Só um pouquinho :x  
**scarlet carson **Não tenha um colapso =O' | Obrigada! *-* E, eu também amei o fora do Jacob :D  
**amanda **Pois é, demorei mas postei :D Esse ano eu tô muito atrapalhada com as minhas fics... :S | Triste, triste, triste... .  
**Lyka Cullen **Vou responder sua pergunta, em primeira mão. Rsrs. Não, ela só vai descobrir que está grávida depois que acordar. Então, relaxa; pq ela não vai ficar tanto tempo assim em coma :D  
**Elisandra **Num futuro distante, SIM, o Edward bate no Jacob. :D | Também quero um Edward pra mim ToT  
**Lara Brasil **. E qual é o nome do seu pintinho? *O*  
**Priii **Eu sou maligna meeesmo! Mas não tanto! Juro que não vou matar a Bella. Só não garanto nada quanto às consequências do coma dela...  
**Tata Fernandes! **Nossa, quantas confabulações! Adoro leitoras criativas! HSUAHSUHAUHSUHAUSHAUHSUAHHS  
**Mari **Eu também espero que ela se recupere logo :D  
**

**Cara, VINTE E NOVE reviews. Estou oficialmente em coma por choque.**

Amo vocês, pessoinhas da minha vida *-*  
Beijos enormes!

As outras reviews respondi por pm, como sempre :D

*Isa

**P.S.: O que vocês acharam do novo ícone do fanfiction? Eu, sinceramente, preferia o outro :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Dezenove

**Edward's PoV**

Antes de eu sequer alcançar a rua, ouvi:

— Edward, espera! – gritou Jasper.

Eu parei e virei para ele. Alice vinha atrás, afobada.

— O quê? – perguntei, inocente. – Por que estão vindo atrás de mim? Vocês deviam ficar lá, para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa.

— Se nós tivéssemos mais um minuto para conversar, eu teria te falado uma coisa importante, Edward. – disse Alice, um pouco ofegante. – É claro que nós precisamos da autorização de Charlie ou Reneé, já que não somos parentes dela, mas acho que eles vão concordar.

— Concordar com o quê, Alice? – perguntei, sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

— Eu liguei para Carlisle hoje, assim que cheguei em casa... E ele sugeriu que nós pedíssemos a transferência de Bella para a clínica. – explicou.

Eu hesitei.

— Nós temos esse dinheiro todo? – perguntei.

A clínica que Carlisle era dono – Bella e Alice trabalhavam apenas no escritório com ele, cuidando das papeladas, apesar de Carlisle ser freqüentemente requisitado para pacientes especiais – era uma das melhores da cidade, e, consequentemente, muito cara.

Alice deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Mesmo que tivéssemos, Carlisle faz questão de pagar. – ela disse.

— Isso é... muita generosidade dele. – falei, bastante surpreso. – E em ótima hora, diga-se de passagem... Não sei como eu faria agora, se não me deixassem mais entrar aqui.

Eu franzi o cenho e Jasper sorriu.

— Nós estamos indo falar com Reneé e Charlie... Quer vir com a gente? – perguntou ele.

— Claro. – respondi.

***

_Muito mais tarde..._

Charlie e Reneé aceitaram a proposta, muito gratos ao Dr. Evans. A transferência de Bella foi feita no início da noite, e agora eram cerca de meia-noite, e eu estava com Bella, no quarto dela – Dr. Evans não se importava que ficássemos com ela.

Jacob já tinha sido avisado da transferência e veio fazer uma visita para ela mais cedo. Ao contrário da outra vez, ele ficou quieto e apenas entrou lá e ficou uns cinco minutos com ela, antes de sair e falar um pouco com Charlie.

Eu tive a impressão que estavam falando de mim, já que os dois me olharam no mesmo segundo, mas não me importei – estava em choque porque Reneé tinha vindo me dar um abraço e agradecer por ter cuidado tão bem de Bella, todos esses anos. Não entendi.

— Eu não fiz nada. – falei, confuso.

— Você sempre esteve lá. – ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu sempre ligava para ela uma ou duas vezes por mês, sabia? E ela me contava como estava, o que estava fazendo... Em todas as situações difíceis para ela, você estava lá.

Minha garganta começou a se fechar.

— Eu apenas fiz o que qualquer amigo faria. – soltei, embaraçado. – Alice também; elas são como irmãs desde que se conheceram.

Reneé riu e acabou derramando uma lágrima, uma risada em meio ao choro.

— Você sempre foi mais que um amigo. – ela disse, convicta. – Não sei como agora, depois de adultos, vocês ainda não percebem isso.

E então, sorrindo para mim, se afastou, avisando a Charlie que já estava indo para o hotel. Ela virou-se para mim uma última vez, lançando um olhar de repreensão.

— Amanhã você vai para a sua casa, e eu vou passar o dia com a minha filha.

Eu apenas assenti. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Agora Alice tinha ido para casa, Charlie estava de volta ao hotel... Eu estava totalmente sozinho com Bella.

Havia apenas algumas recomendações sobre ficar com ela, como não mexer nos aparelhos, não tentar mexê-la de lugar, essas coisas. Eu estava, naquele momento, segurando sua mão e olhando para seu rosto lindo.

— Bella... – sussurrei. – Eu queria tanto que você pudesse me ouvir.

Como que em resposta, ela apertou minha mão. Só isso, só apertou um pouco, como um bebê faz, meio que involuntariamente. Apenas uma reação simples.

Mas era _uma reação_. Eu apertei sua mão por um segundo e ela apertou mais um pouco de volta. Me lembrei de um documentário sobre coma que eu tinha assistido, e me lembrava muito pouco.

Uma das coisas que eu me lembrava era sobre as reações físicas à voz. Me levantei e fui procurar Carlisle (ele ainda estava no hospital porque estava refazendo alguns exames de Bella, e comparando os resultados).

Quando o encontrei, algo em minha expressão o fez entender.

— O que aconteceu com Bella? – ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas se juntando de preocupação. – Ela está bem?

Ele começou a andar na minha direção.

— Bem, sim. – respondi. – Quer dizer, na mesma. Na verdade, mais do que na mesma.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu estava... conversando com ela. – falei, me sentindo meio idiota, afinal todos sabia que ela não podia me ouvir. – E ela se mexeu. Apertou a minha mão, como um bebê faz quando você pega a mão dele?

O final da minha frase soou como pergunta, porque agora eu estava imaginando se faria alguma diferença ela ter se mexido ou não.

— Isso... Isso tem alguma relevância? – completei rápido.

Carlisle arregalou seus olhos sorridentes.

— É claro que sim! – disse ele, empolgado e passando por mim em direção ao quarto dela. – Quando foi isso?

— Meio minuto atrás? – eu respondi, sincero.

— Tem certeza que foi quando você falou? Ou será que você não a apertou também? – ele perguntou, com um tom profissional e simpático ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu comecei a falar e ela apertou a minha mão. Eu pensei que tinha imaginado, mas meio que apertei a mão de volta, e ela repetiu. – expliquei, andando ao lado dele.

Seus olhos brilhavam.

— E ela reagiu à alguma outra coisa? Ou teve algum outro tipo de reação? – perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto dela.

Eu suspirei.

— Não que eu tenha percebido. – respondi baixo, olhando-a em seu leito, seus olhos fechados.

— Você a chamou pelo nome? – Carlisle perguntou, se aproximando dela e pondo a mão em sua testa, como se estivesse medindo febre.

— Chamei... – respondi, falando quase em sussurro por algum motivo. Era como se eu fosse acordá-la se falasse alto. – Isso pode ter algo relacionado? Ela reagir ao ouvir o nome?

— Claro. – disse ele. – Bella... você pode entender-nos?

Ela nem pestanejou. Suspirei.

— Seria tão bom se ela nos ouvisse... – falei, e, por distração não abaixei a voz.

Eu estava olhando para as mãos delas, e vi o movimento mínimo que ela fez, flexionando os dedos levemente. Olhei para Carlisle, mas ele estava olhando para seu rosto.

Me aproximei mais e me sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Você não imagina o quanto eu quero te ver bem... – falei para ela, suspirando.

E foi aí que aconteceu a coisa mais incrível. Ela gemeu. Me pareceu um gemido meio de dor, mas ela soltou esse som estranho e agonizante entre os dentes e forçou os olhos já fechados.

Eu abri a boca, mas Carlisle foi mais rápido.

— Edward, será que você poderia me dar licença uns minutos? Eu preciso refazer _de novo _alguns testes de reação com ela. – fez ele rapidamente, abrindo a porta para que eu saísse.

— É claro. – respondi, quando queria gritar e implorar para ficar.

— Obrigado. – ele disse, com um sorriso contido. – Posso pedir mais uma coisa? Não ligue para ninguém.

Eu estaquei. Era _exatamente _o que eu ia fazer. _Tive_ que perguntar.

— Por quê?

— A recuperação da maioria dos comas é gradativa, ela não vai acordar agora e sair por aí, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Além do mais, ela pode recair. – explicou ele, seu tom se tornando meio triste no final. – Não é aconselhável criar expectativas.

E, simples assim, ele fechou a porta. Eu me arrastei até a recepção e sentei em uma cadeira. Peguei meu celular o número do celular de Bella. Caiu direto na caixa postal.

_Oi, aqui é a Bella e eu não posso atender agora. Deixe seu recado e eu retorno a ligação assim que puder!_

Eu sorri. Depois de gravar, ela tinha virado pra mim e perguntado se ficou bom. Dava para ouvi-la falando isso na gravação da secretária. E dava pra me ouvir rindo e dizendo "pare de gravar primeiro, e então ouça".

Desliguei e disquei o mesmo número de novo.

_Oi, aqui é a Bella e eu não posso atender agora. Deixe seu recado e eu retorno a ligação assim que puder! (Ficou bom?? Bella, pare de gravar primeiro, e então ouça!)_

A voz dela, tão doce... Como eu sentia falta daquela voz! Liguei de novo e ouvi, meu ouvido colado ao celular.

— Eu pedi para você não ligar... – disse Dr. Evans, com certa decepção na voz. Ele surgiu do nada e eu pulei no lugar quando ouvi sua voz.

— Eu não liguei. Quer dizer, liguei, mas não. – falei.

Franzi o cenho para minha própria fala enquanto me levantava.

— Eu liguei para ouvir a secretária eletrônica dela. – expliquei rápido, apontando mais ou menos a direção do quarto de Bella. – De algum modo, a voz dela sempre me acalma.

Ele hesitou.

— Eu... Me desculpe.

— Está tudo bem, Dr. Evans.

— Carlisle. – ele corrigiu pela milésima vez.

Mas é claro que não estava tudo bem. Estava tudo bem quanto ao fato de ele ter achado que eu liguei para alguém, mas quanto ao todo resto... _Nada _bem.

— Alguma novidade? – perguntei.

Ele hesitou de novo.

— Eu gostaria de fazer um último teste, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

— É claro. – respondi imediatamente. – Qualquer coisa.

Carlisle assentiu e indicou para que eu o seguisse até o quarto de Bella.

— Eu quero que diga alguma coisa. – fez ele, olhando somente para ela.

Olhei para ela, e então para ele.

— Dizer o quê? – perguntei, confuso.

Carlisle sorriu.

— Olhe para ela e diga algo. A primeira coisa que vier na sua cabeça. – ele deu de ombros.

— Ela deveria ter gravado de novo a mensagem da secretária eletrônica.

Ou pelo menos foi o que eu _comecei _a dizer. Antes de chagar no _gravado_, ela se mexeu perceptivelmente, fechando os punhos.

— O que isso _significa_? – perguntei, e ela se mexeu de novo, relaxando os dedos.

— Como eu suspeitava, ela reage à sua voz. – disse ele, com um sorriso.

Eu achei a possibilidade meio ridícula, mas não pude deixar de reparar que, enquanto Carlisle falava, ela permaneceu paralisada.

— E isso é possível? – fiz eu, confuso. – Quer dizer... não entendi.

— Ela está melhorando. – foi tudo o que ele disse, e então havia música em minha cabeça.

De repente, eu tive vontade de tocar de novo, e cantar; coisa que eu não fazia desde... bem, desde a nossa briga, que gerou tudo isso. Eu sorri para Carlisle, verdadeiramente. Aquela era uma nova perspectiva. Uma _boa _perspectiva.

— Você faz ideia de quanto tempo...? – arrisquei, preocupado, mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Vamos com calma, certo? Ligue para os pais dela, e Alice... Eu tive experiência com poucos comas, mas vou arriscar algumas semanas para a recuperação dela. – ele disse, obviamente hesitando.

— E Jacob. – completei, tentando manter minha voz estável.

Carlisle riu.

— Não vai ligar para ele. Vai pedir para alguém, quando eles chegarem. – fez ele, convicto.

Eu senti o rosto vermelho e não consegui responder.

— Por que diz isso? – perguntei, por fim.

— Alice fala muito de você. Bella também, para ser sincero. As duas gostam muito de você, mas cada uma de um jeito. Não entendo por que ela não termina logo com o rapaz, se ela já tem você. – disse ele.

Eu franzi o cenho involuntariamente. O jeito que ele falou soou como se, Jacob e Bella juntos e nós dois tendo um caso – o que era quase perto da verdade, apesar de tudo.

— Me desculpe, isso foi indelicado. – disse ele, antes mesmo de eu completar minha careta.

— Bella é muito especial pra mim. – falei, olhando para ela e observando as reações em seu corpo. Sorri.

— Boa sorte quando ela acordar. – ele piscou para mim e foi saindo. – Espero que agora que já provou a quase perda, você mande todos se explodirem e a segure com você. – ele brincou, rindo.

Para ele era um brincadeira, é claro. Mas era mais ou menos isso que eu ia fazer mesmo.

.

.

.

**Demorei, mas cheguei :D  
Desculpem-me pela demora absurda... Mas, enfim, capítulo novo.**

**Pra compensar, no próxima capítulo vocês já terão uma notícia muuito boa, mas também a (até que enfim) "descoberta confusa" [que NÃO É a Bella grávida... segurem as mentes de vocês porque essa "gravidez inesperada" ainda vai demorar um pouquinho].  
Devo dizer que, para a felicidade de vocês (ou não) ainda faltam uns bons capítulos pra essa fic acabar... Pelo menos uns 10, senão mais!**

**Mas, enfim...  
Reviews que essa autora mais retardada do mundo recebeu e responde:  
**Nathy **Ahh, mas calma que o sofrimento dele acabará em breve... ;)  
**

Susana **Obrigada *-* | Me manda seu e-mail (com espaços) pra eu enviar pra vc :)  
**

Lyka Cullen **Pois é, aquele médico é mesmo um idiota... Por isso o sobrenome dele (eu tirei da série A Mediadora, da Meg Cabot; tem um personagem com esse sobrenome que é um idiota). Me mande seu e-mail com espaços, e eu te envio ;)**

ewhit **Eu também. Acredite.**

Lara Brasil **Um pintinho chamado Edward Jr.??? Isso é bem TENSO! | Opaaa, calma! Não bote outro ovo! *O***

kellynha cullen **Então aguarde e continue acompanhando ;)**

Rêh **KKKKKKK, eu também gostei do Edward batendo nele... Essa coisa de bater no médico é de uma fic que eu escrevi mil anos atrás, mas nunca tive coragem de postar, então usei a ideia aqui :D**

HelenEmilyRPM **Hahahaha! Espero que tenha gostado de Randy & Fluffy também *-***

Mari **Faz assim, querida, me manda seu e-mail (com espaços, pq o fanfiction come :P) e eu te envio a parte emo do Edward... :D**

Marydf Evans Cullen **. Gostei da sua linha de raciocínio!**

Priiii **Eu também *O***

Gentee... é isso aí. Vou responder as reviews de quem tem conta agora... :D  
Lembrando que eu estou com essa fic nova com minhas irmãs, Randy & Fluffy, que é sobre dois cachorros que se apaixonam e deixam os donos loucos :P  
_**Resumo**_**: Randy e Fluffy são dois cães que se conhecem por acaso em um passeio com seus respectivos donos, Bella e Edward. Entre os cachorros, o amor é a primeira vista, mas poderia acontecer o mesmo com seus donos? UA, todos humanos (menos os cachorros :D)**

**http://www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/5684696/1/Randy_Fluffy  
**

**P.S.: Informação inútil do dia: Pintei o cabeloooo *O* Estou meio ruiva, meio morena! Aiai, como eu sou sem infância! HAHHAHAHAH'  
Informação inútil do dia²: Minhas aulas já começaram e os **_**mininos**_** do primeiro colegial são lindos. Por que eu não nasci dois anos depois??? ToT  
P.S.²: Nem revisei esse capítulo; se tiver algum erro horrível, me perdoem ToT**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo Vinte

_Narrado em terceira pessoa :)_

Uma semana já havia se passado desde o primeiro lapso de consciência de Bella. Tudo o que ela tinha feito fora perguntar onde estava, e então apagar novamente. Mas só aqueles cinco segundos já encheram de esperança os corações dos familiares e amigos mais próximos.

Desde que Bella havia sido internada, já haviam se passado doze dias. Edward achava uma eternidade, mas estava esperançoso que ela acordasse. Esperançoso, mas também assustado. Tinha pesquisado muito sobre comas e leu que, depois de duas semanas, a chance de acordar diminuía.  
Havia se estabelecido uma rotina no hospital: Edward passava um turno com Bella (porque ele não trabalhava, e nem tinha com o que mais se importar além dela), e então Alice passava um. Edward passava mais outras doze horas ao lado da amada, e então a mãe dela assumia pela metade de um dia.

Todos estavam obviamente muito abalados (até mesmo Charlie e Jacob, que apareciam em todos os horários de visitas e uma vez a cada dois dias, respectivamente), mas havia muita esperança. Bella estava tendo reações, e isso os animava.

Na verdade, cientificamente falando, ela não estava mais em coma. Sua pontuação na escala de coma _Glasgow_ era 11, e só eram considerados em coma abaixo de 8.

A lesão na coluna, assunto que causara alguma preocupação, já tinha sido totalmente esquecida – Carlisle garantira que o único problema que ela teria para andar seria a desorientação normal de muito tempo desacordada.

— Então, rapaz. – disse o Dr. Evans, despertando Edward de divagações.

— Hum, bom dia, doutor. – ele respondeu, olhando-o.

— Você devia ir para casa. – ponderou o médico, preocupado com as olheiras fundas do jovem apaixonado.

— Só faltam duas horas para o próximo turno. – fez Edward, insistindo em ficar. Carlisle suspirou. Estava começando a se acostumar a _tentar _tirar Edward dali.

— São 7h. Falta _uma_ hora. – corrigiu. – Além do mais, em meia hora começa o horário de visitas. Não vai poder ficar aqui de qualquer jeito.

Edward suspirou. Era verdade, e ele sabia disso, mas não queria perder nenhum segundo ao lado de Bella. Por acaso do destino, em todas as cinco vezes que Bella tinha "acordado", ele não estava. Parecia que ele nunca a veria de olhos abertos de novo, e só de pensar nisso se sentia mal.

— Mais meia hora, então. – fez ele, decidido a ficar.

Carlisle suspirou mais uma vez. _Sempre tão insistente_, pensou.

— Tudo bem, então. – dando de ombros, saiu do quarto.

O tempo passou voando, e dessa vez foi Jacob quem chegou primeiro para vê-la. Edward hesitou ao vê-lo na porta, mas decidiu não se importar e continuar ali.

— Eu quero entrar. – disse Jacob, mas, de algum modo, ele não parecia tão agressivo quanto costumava ser. Edward, por outro lado, estava exausto.

— Não estou te impedindo. – respondeu baixo, entre os dentes.

Além da briga nos primeiros dias, Edward nunca tinha sido mal educado com Jacob, nem mesmo quando o contrário acontecia. Ele sempre respirava fundo e se controlava. Hoje, ele não estava afim.

— Eu gostaria que você saísse. – especificou Jacob, e Edward bufou, virando para encará-lo com frieza.

— _Sem chances_.

— E quem é o grosseiro, agora? – murmurou Jacob para si mesmo. – Me dê um bom motivo para não sair e me deixar sozinho com a minha n-namorada.

O jeito que ele falou fez Edward entender. Ela tinha conseguido. De algum modo, Bella _tinha _falado com ele.

— Ela terminou com você. – fez ele, constatando com surpresa.

— N-não, ela deixou um bilhete pra mim. Mas eu tenho certeza que assim que ela acordar e conversarmos, ela vai reconsiderar. – disse Jacob, com certo desespero.

Edward balançou a cabeça devagar.

— Você _leu _a carta. – ele percebeu. _A carta que Bella não queria que lesse_, completou em pensamento.

— O que você sabe dessa carta? – perguntou Jacob, se irritando e entrando no quarto.

— Eu vi quando ela escreveu. – disse Edward, como provocação.

— _O quê?_ – disse Jake, e então hesitou. – As coisas dela nem estão em casa. Ela ia se mudar, não ia?

— É. – fez Edward, depois de um tempo. Estava se decidindo entre _sim, ela vai_ e _sim, ela ia_.

Frustrado, Jacob respirou fundo.

— É o horário de visitas. Você devia sair. – disse uma enfermeira, surgindo do nada e olhando feio para Edward.

Suspirando, ele se levantou sem dirigir o olhar a Jacob. Assim que saiu, puxou o celular do bolso e ligou para Alice.

— Oi, bom dia. Alguma novidade? – perguntou Alice, simpática.

— Hum, seu turno é o próximo, não é? – fez ele, meio encabulado. A verdade era que ele não sabia o que dizer, queria apenas conversar com ela, e também pedir um favor.

— É, sim. Mas ainda falta meia hora. Na verdade, eu já estou saindo de casa... O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

— Jacob está aqui. – Edward falou rapidamente. – Eu só queria pedir para você não demorar muito. Ele... eu estou tentando não socá-lo.

Alice ficou em silêncio por um segundo, e então Edward ouviu o barulho de pneus cantando.

— Me dê _cinco minutos _e eu vou arrancar esse cachorro daí pelos cabelos. – disse Alice, desligando o celular em seguida.

Ela demorou três.

— Por que ele _vem_? – foi a primeira coisa que Alice disse, jogando os braços pra cima, indignada. – _Ele_ _não se importa!_

Edward apenas assentiu, suspirando e indo abraçar Alice. Eles estavam muito mais próximos nos últimos dias, e ele sabia que ia sentir muita falta do companheirismo dela quando as coisas voltassem ao "normal".

— Jacob leu a carta. – ele murmurou, enquanto ainda a abraçava.

Ela se afastou, meio rindo.

— Isso é... _ótimo_! Ele sabe que ela terminou com ele!

— Ele acha que ela vai reconsiderar. Não, ele tem _certeza _que ela vai. – Edward murmurou, com o olhar perdido. – Alice, se ela fizer isso, eu...

— Meu Deus, Edward. Cale essa boca. Ela nunca faria isso! – criticou Alice. – Ela te ama. E ela sabe que você a ama. E ela não ama Jacob. Ela _terminou_ com ele. Pra ficar com você. Ela _não vai _reconsiderar.

— Falando assim, parece muito fácil. – murmurou Edward, revirando os olhos para a amiga. – Faça um favor a todos nós e vá encher o saco de Jacob, okay?

Ela sorriu.

— Sim, senhor! – e saiu andando para o tão conhecido quarto de Bella.

Edward, por sua vez, sentou em uma das cadeirinhas, porque não queria ir embora tão cedo. Primeiro queria ver Jacob saindo, e então iria até Bella e Alice se despedir, e só assim sairia do hospital.

Era estranho, mas ele se sentia melhor lá do que em casa.

Bem, não tão estranho – era lá que o centro gravitacional dele estava; mesmo que desacordada, ele não suportava ficar muito tempo longe.

Os minutos foram passando e Jacob não saía nunca de lá. E então, impaciente após quase meia hora, Edward se levantou e seguiu até o quarto onde Bella esteve desde que chegou.

Não conseguiu passar da porta.

Alice estava ao lado de Bella, olhando-a com preocupação, mas cheia de nojo.

Jacob estava do outro lado de Bella, olhando-a com algo que podia ser chamado de _se-achismo_. A expressão de vitória dele fez Edward fitar Bella, que, por sua vez, estava encarando Jacob com um sorriso, enquanto ele mexia o dedão em círculos na mão dela.

Ela o estava encarnado.

Bella tinha acordado.

E reconsiderado.

Jacob e Bella estavam juntos de novo.

Engolindo em seco por puro choque, ele não percebeu que Alice estava andando até ele.

— Edward, ela... – começou, mas Edward não queria ouvir.

Se sentindo como uma garotinha adolescente que acabou de levar um fora, ele não conseguia se mexer, e nem desviar o olhar dela. Ela estava _sorrindo_. SORRINDO!

Sorrindo para Jacob.

— Edward, olhe para mim. – pediu Alice, franzindo o cenho.

Ele balançou a cabeça devagar, e então suas pernas se moveram sozinhas, levando-o para fora dali.

Ele não queria ver.

Não queria nem imaginar a felicidade dos dois.

Bella tinha voltado para Jacob. Depois de tudo o que eles passaram, ela simplesmente reconsiderou.

_Por quê?_

— Edward, odeio dizer isso, mas _não é nada do que você está pensando_! – fez Alice, tentando alcançá-lo enquanto ele cruzava o corredor comprido praticamente correndo.

— Por quê? – ele murmurou, sentindo que estava a ponto de chorar. Havia um bolo em sua garganta que não estava ali um minuto atrás.

— Edward, _pare_! – sibilou Alice, agarrando seu braço e o encarnado com raiva.

Ele parou.

— Deixe-me contar o que aconteceu.

_Alice's PoV_

— Sim, senhor! – brinquei antes de ir para Bella.

Eu estava decidida a expulsar Jacob assim que eu chegasse, porque não queria que ele passasse muito tempo com ela. Além do mais depois do que Edward tinha me contado – que ele _sabia _que não era mais namorado dela!

Andei rápido até o quarto de Bella e abri a porta de uma vez, afinal, o que eu poderia esta interrompendo?

Gritei quando vi. Minha mão voou para a boca, tentando abafar um grito que não queria ser abafado.

— _O q-q-quê?_ – perguntei, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de ódio.

Tentei recompor a cena: Quase correndo, eu abro a porta e me deparo com o EX – EX! _EX! _MAS QUE MERDA, ELE É O EX DELA! E DAÍ QUE ELE SÓ SABE DISSO HÁ MEIA HORA??? – da minha melhor amiga com os braços em volta dele e aqueles malditos lábios beijando-a. Tudo o que se passa pela minha cabeça é "QUE NOJO!!", e eu grito a plenos pulmões.

A cena se transforma. De nojo eu vou à horror, então _ódio_, porque os dois me encaram, surpresos.

_OS DOIS!!_ AQUELE DESGRAÇADO, PORCO, MALDITO, IMBECIL, MAU CARÁTER, RETARDADDO ESTAVA BEIJANDO-A E A IDIOTA ESTAVA _CORRESPONDENDO_!

— BELLA! O que você está... _fazendo_? – gritei, em choque.

Jacob me lançou um olhar sarcástico e pegou a mão dela, sorrindo. Bella parecia estar se perguntando alguma coisa, mas continuei sem entender.

— Jacob, será que você poderia nos dar licença um segundo? – pedi, tentando soar pelo menos _um pouco _educada, mas minha voz estava repleta de ódio.

— É claro, Alice. – ele disse, com veneno na voz. Fuzilei-o com os olhos enquanto ele passava por mim.

Eu me aproximei de Bella e sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama. De algum modo, toda a minha raiva se dissipou quando percebi o quão melhor ela estava. Seus olhos brilhavam de vida, e sua pele estava apenas normalmente pálida. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam até um pouco acelerados.

— Bella. – falei, ao invés de xingar até a décima geração dela. – Eu estou tão feliz que você está bem.

Peguei a mão dela, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela me olhou, cheia de confusão.

— Por que me insiste em me chamar assim? – fez ela.

— O quê? – perguntei, meio rindo. – Bella, desde quando não gosta de ser chamada assim? Decidiu preferir Isabella??

— Isabella? – ela testou em sua voz. – Não, não é isso.

— Eu não entendo, Bella. – falei, por fim.

— É só que vocês ficam falando _Bella, Bella, Bella_ como se eu _devesse _entender o que isso significa. Acho que estou decepcionando vocês. – murmurou, com uma voz triste que eu conhecia muito bem.

— Ah, querida, está tudo bem. – falei, por reflexo à culpa existente na voz dela. Mas então, estaquei. – O que você quer dizer com _como se eu devesse entender o que isso significa_? Você... Bella. _Ah_, _meu Deus_.

Eu engasguei com o ar.

— Meu Deus. Bella. Bella, pelo amor de Deus, me diz que você está brincando. – implorei.

Ela franziu os lábios num bico triste.

— Desculpe. Não estou brincando. Não estou _realmente _entendendo nada. – fez ela, e eu arfei.

— Você não sabe quem eu sou. – engoli em seco. – Você não sabe quem Jacob é. Você não sabe quem _você_ é.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. – ela disse, suspirando.

— Ah, meu Deus. – repeti, balançando a cabeça devagar. – Ah, meu Deus, eu preciso chamar Edward aqui.

Bella me encarou, os olhos crescendo e os batimentos cardíacos se acelerando.

— Edward??? – ela praticamente gritou, seu rosto pálido e a máquina ao meu lado apitando desesperadamente.

— É, Edward é nosso melhor amigo. Deus, Bella! Respire! – me desesperei, balançando-a pelos ombros.

Ela respirou e soltou o ar de uma vez só. Eu abri a boca para lhe perguntar por que a surpresa com o nome de Edward, mas Jacob voltou e eu apenas continuei de pé (eu tinha levantando, no momento de desespero, ao ver que ela não estava respirando), olhando os dois.

Jacob simplesmente chegou e a beijou, como se fosse normal. Ele com certeza estava se aproveitando do fato que Bella não se lembrava de nada. Ah, meu Deus. Onde está Carlisle numa hora dessas?

Edward apareceu na porta e eu tive que correr para lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo e ele – o único ser racional ali, entre nós – chamou Carlisle, que "nos expulsou" do quarto de Bella.

Jacob, dessa vez, não foi para casa. Ele continuou lá, brigando com Edward através de olhares.

Eu já tinha relatado tudo a Edward, e ele estava desesperado com a perspectiva de Jacob ter possivelmente dito a ela que eles eram namorados. Bella devia estar confusa, e ele achava contradizer Jacob pioraria ainda mais as coisas.

Eu liguei para Reneé enquanto Edward ligava para Charlie, e os dois chegaram juntos, animados. Para eles, o fato de Bella provavelmente não saber seus nomes não importava – eles só estavam felizes por ela ter finalmente acordado.

Edward nos lembrou que ela já tinha acordado antes, e depois apagado de novo, mas eu fui obrigada a corrigi-lo, garantindo que ela nunca tinha ficado alerta mais do que dez segundos.

E então estávamos sentados, murmurando baixo qualquer coisa, apenas aguardando Carlisle aparecer com notícias – de preferência animadoras, como: "Rá! Brincadeirinha! Ela lembra de vocês!" – sobre o estado de Bella.

— Por que acha que ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir meu nome? – divagou Edward, sem olhar para mim.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. – murmurei. – Acha que ela pode se lembrar de alguma coisa?

— Hum, não sei. Provavelmente não. Deve ter sido por qualquer outro motivo. – fez ele, ainda perdido no olhar.

Se passou uma eternidade até que Carlisle aparecesse de volta. Ele estava com os olhos tristes, e eu me engasguei com a pergunta no ar.

— Como ela está? – perguntou Reneé.

Eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do chefe, desesperada por informações.

— Vocês podem ir vê-la. – fez ele para Charlie e Reneé. – Ela está dormindo tranquilamente, não façam barulho.

Ele olhou para nós três, um mais desesperado do que o outro. Edward respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça.

— Não é uma notícia animadora. – começou Carlisle, e eu gemi, frustrada. – Amanhã cedo nós faremos uma ressonância magnética, claro, mas até onde eu pude perceber, acho que temos... bem, _eu _tenho meu primeiro caso de amnésia. Eu fiz perguntas a ela, e acho que ela tem amnésia retrógrada da memória explícita.

Ah, claro. Como se eu soubesse o significado de qualquer uma daquelas palavras além de amnésia – o que já foi suficientemente perturbador, obrigado.

— O que... O que isso significa exatamente? – perguntou Edward, preocupado.

— Bella está com reflexos bons... Bem, tão bons quanto os reflexos dela _são_. – ele sorriu de leve – Mas, quando perguntei para ela seu endereço, nome do meio, e outras coisas... Ela não sabe. Mas eu lhe dei um papel e ela foi capaz de escrever o alfabeto inteiro... As coisas que ela não precisa, digamos, _pensar_, ela consegue fazer – comer, andar, mexer os dedos, etc.

Eu gemi de novo.

— Então ela não lembra de _nada _sobre ela? Sobre nós? – perguntou Jacob.

— Até onde me consta – disse Carlisle com uma expressão triste –, sim.

— É disso que se trata.. hm, a _memória explícita_? – perguntou Edward, devagar.

— Exato. E sobre a parte de memória retrógrada, bem, ela não se lembra de nada do passado. – fez ele, mordendo os lábios. – Eu ainda não posso dizer com certeza, mas eu acho que ela não terá problemas com novas memórias. Pelo menos, ela soube me contar tudo o que aconteceu desde que ela acordou.

Carlisle lançou um olhar de repreensão para mim.

— O que eu fiz? – perguntei, surpresa.

— Ficar gritando a deixou assustada. – disse ele.

— Oh. – fiz eu. – Desculpe, foi o choque. Quer dizer, eu ainda acho que devo bater nela por-

— E você se precipitou demais quando a beijou. – continuou ele, brigando com Jacob dessa vez e me ignorando.

Ele nem mesmo teve a decência de parecer envergonhado ao dizer "desculpe" com um sorriso.

— Vocês não devem jogar milhões de informações para ela ao mesmo tempo. Desse jeito, ela vai surtar. Vão com calma, certo? – Carlisle pediu, mais ordenando do que pedindo realmente. – E eu não quero saber de opiniões sendo expostas.

Ele me fitou, franzindo o cenho.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei.

— Não é só porque ela não se lembra do que ela pensava, que ela não tem personalidade. Nenhum de vocês três vai tentar jogá-la contra o outro, não é?

Eu sorri.

— Não vou tentar jogá-la _contra _Edward. – falei baixo, fazendo Edward rir e balançar a cabeça para mim.

Carlisle suspirou.

— Ela tem os mesmo princípios – ela provavelmente ainda vai corar se vocês a elogiarem, ou ter aquela atração irresistível pelo chão e ódio por sapatos altos. Se ela morasse sozinha, eu pediria para que vocês não a perturbassem, mas como esse não é o caso, tudo o que eu posso pedir é que seja paciente. – a última frase foi obviamente dirigida a Jacob. – Ela precisa de repouso, e naturalmente vai estar muito distante, tanto psicológica quanto fisicamente.

— Existe algo que possamos fazer, para, hm, não sei, estimular a memória dela ou algo do tipo? – perguntou Edward, confabulando.

— Eu ia dizer isso. Vocês precisam mostrá-la lugares onde ela já esteve, falar de pessoas, mas, pelo amor de Deus, nada de opiniões, eu tenho certeza que ela pode tirar conclusões sozinha. Vocês poderiam levá-la para Forks por um tempo.

— Eu não tenho tempo. – disse Jacob, levantando as mãos em rendição.

Bufei e revirei olhos. Até mesmo agora ele não tem tempo para ela?

— Eu acho que preciso colocar muitas coisas em dia por causa do tempo que fiquei parada. – murmurei, triste, porque _realmente _queria viajar com ela. Seria fantástico, apesar de eu não conhecer absolutamente nada sobre a cidade dela, e saber pouco sobre sua infância.

Eu olhei para Edward, sorrindo. Deus, _ele _sabia tudo sobre ela! Tudo sobre a cidade deles! _Ele tinha que ir_.

— Hum. – fez Edward, meio assustado ao perceber que todos estávamos olhando para ele. – Certo. Forks. Com Bella. Claro.

Eu sorri para ele, piscando, e ele fez uma careta hesitante.

— Quando ela terá alta? – perguntou Jacob, seu tom de voz meio irritado.

É claro que ele não queria Edward com Bella. Mas não era capaz de fazer nada para mudar isso. _Ha, ha_.

— Eu não sei. Mais uma semana, acho. Quero ter certeza sobre a situação dela, entre outras coisas. – fez Carlisle, hesitando um pouco.

Jacob assentiu e disse que tinha que ir. Carlisle nos encarou.

— Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês não vão dar a mínima para o que eu falei sobre opiniões. – ele começou, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu_ não ia _dar a mínima para aquilo. – Mas o que eu estou querendo dizer é que Jacob já chegou agarrando-a e ela _realmente _acha que o está magoando por não lembrar dele. Bem, vocês a conhecem, ela adora se torturar por coisas que não são culpa dela.

Eu assenti.

— Ela precisa de um tempo pra ela. – continuou ele. – Dêem algumas semanas para que ela possa por os pensamentos em ordem, e não façam relatórios sobre as pessoas. Dêem informações aleatórias, devagar.

Eu assenti novamente.

— E cuidem bem dela. – ele advertiu por último, mais como brincadeira. – Agora eu tenho que trabalhar, me desculpem. Com a licença de vocês.

— Toda. – falei, sorrindo de lado.

— Que confusão. – murmurou Edward, meio gemendo. – Dentre tantas surpresas ruins e confusas, essa foi a pior.

Apoiei a cabeça no ombro de Edward com um sorriso.

— Nós vamos passar por isso. – murmurei para ele. – Você sabe que vamos.

— É bom ter você aqui. – ele murmurou em resposta, passando o braço por meus ombros. – É reconfortante pensar que alguém concorda comigo.

Eu ri.

— Ela tem a personalidade dela, Edward. Ela te ama. – suspirei.

— Eu vou conquistá-la novamente. – fez ele, com uma decisão que me deixou orgulhosa. Sorri, apesar de ele não estar olhando para mim. – Eu vou fazer tudo para que ela perceba o quanto eu a amo.

— É claro que vai. – concordei, suspirando de felicidade.

Estava tudo errado e ruim, mas ia melhorar.

Ah, se ia!

- - - - - -

**Oi, pessoas lindas. Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei horrores. Me matem por isso. E, sim, é, droga, eu me tornei mais clichê do que eu jamais fui. Sei disso também.  
Mas o povo adora, todo mundo adora um bom clichê. E espero que esse seja bom! *o*  
Bem, sem mais delongas, às respostas:  
**Mari **Boas notícias? Sim, sim. Mais à frente, teremos.  
**Amanda **hum, acordou já. :DD  
**Elisandra **Pois é, pois é. Ahh, sim, a Reneé é esperta ;)  
**Priiiii **! Naah, que nada! O menino mais lindo de todos minha melhor amiga já catando =PPPPP'  
**Nara **Oiee, obrigada! :D Hm, sim, acordou :DD  
**Duda_Varela **Obrigada *-* Postando \o/  
**Lara Brasil **Huum, grávida? Bem, mais uns capítulos para isso. Já vou dizendo que vai ser em Forks (que ela vai descobrir, e não que ela vai ficar grávida).  
**Lyka Cullen **Simsim, enviado :D  
**Susana **Enviado ;)  
**Laís **Obrigada *-*  
**Rêh **Nossa, nem me fale em retocar! Eu tive que retocar três semanas depois ¬¬'. E já vou retocar a terceira vez! É um saco!!!! Mas vale totalmente a pena :)  
**

**Me perdoem, mas eu tô totalmenteee sem tempo de responder as reviews de que tem conta. Responderei só na segunda à tarde (me matem, eu mereço).  
Mas eu amo vocês! *-*  
Mil beijos ;***


	21. Chapter 21

**Digamos que esse capítulo é, basicamente, fruto da **_**exigência **_**da Srta. Bah Kika. Agradeçam-na :)**

**.**

Capítulo Vinte e Um

**Bella's PoV (N/A: Ahh, eu senti falta disso! *-*)**

_Edward_.

Eu não sabia de onde vinha, nem o que significava, mas tudo o que estava na minha mente era esse nome. E então, imagens sendo associadas ao nome. Borrões e olhares, sorrisos, beijos...

Não conseguia entender. Era tudo tão confuso – Edward me deitava em uma cama, e me beijava, me fazia dele, e então eu _chorava_? Eram imagens confusas e desconexas. Nada fazia sentido.

Aos poucos, eu podia meio que navegar no sonho. Era bizarro, como se eu pudesse controlá-lo – eu via imagem por imagem, trecho por trecho, fato por fato. Edward era alguém que eu amava muito. Mesmo só sabendo o nome dele, eu _sentia_ no sonho. E ele me amava também – isso era a coisa mais evidente. O modo que ele me olhava, me tocava... Era visível.

Abri os olhos de repente, como se tivesse sido chamada. Ao meu lado estava um homem, olhando para os meus pés. Eu os mexi e ele desviou o olhar para meu rosto. Pisquei duas vezes. Nunca tinha o visto na vida.

— Bella! – ele meio que arfou, suas mãos enormes e morenas voando para meu rosto.

— Hm. – fiz eu, confusa, e olhando de leve para os lados, só para ter certeza que ele estava mesmo falando comigo. – Oi?

— Bella, meu amor, eu sinto tanto. Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Por favor, fique comigo Bella, eu te amo. Eu preciso de você aqui. – ele falou, rápido demais, confusamente demais.

Eu só pisquei. Quem diabos era Bella? E porque ele estava _me _chamando de Bella?

— Eu... eu acho que isso não está dando muito certo. – comecei. – Eu não...

— Por favor, não diga isso. Bells, eu só quero que você me diga que pode relevar tudo o que aconteceu entre nós e começarmos de novo. Por favor, diga que vai me dar outra chance!

Hesitei. Não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando – _o quê _tinha acontecido?

— Hm... – murmurei, confusa.

Mesmo não conhecendo aquele cara, eu achei que o pedido dele deveria ser atendido. De qualquer forma, eu não me lembrava o que ele tinha feito, então não devia ser tão grave.

— Está tudo bem. Como se não tivesse acontecido. – garanti.

Os olhos dele de repente estavam tão perto que eu era capaz de contar seus cílios.

E ele me beijou. Hm. Tudo bem, então. Um cara que eu nunca vi na vida está me beijando. É. Isso é estranho.

— Ei... – fiz eu, tentando ser o mais delicada possível, porque o cara estava meio que me implorando e coisa e tal. – Por que motivo, exatamente, você está me beijando?

Ele piscou.

— Bella, eu te amo. – ele disse, intenso, me assustando. Quando abri a boca para perguntar ao menos qual era o nome dele e porque ele estava me chamando e Bella, ele me beijou de novo.

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia se aquilo era a coisa certa, mas, de algum modo, eu correspondi. Eu estava pensando em mil coisas – me concentrando em tudo, menos no beijo do cara que eu não conhecia – quando ouvi um grito.

Ele se afastou de mim por reflexo, e eu encarei, sem graça, uma garota bonita, cabelos pretos lisos, baixinha ao extremo. Ela estava na porta me olhando com certo desespero.

— O q-q-quê? – ela gritou, com a mão cobrindo a boca. – Bella, o que você está... _fazendo_?

O homem ao meu lado pegou minha mão e eu hesitei. Senti que a baixinha era alguém que se importava comigo, mas não sabia o que responder. E, de novo, lá estava aquele nome – Bella. Eu era parecida com essa Bella ou o quê? Meu nome não é Bella, _oi!_ Meu nome é...

Ah, Deus, como é o meu nome? Como eu posso ter esquecido meu nome?

— Jacob, será que você poderia nos dar licença um segundo? – ela pediu, meio ordenando.

Jacob? Era Jacob o nome do cara que estava me agarrando?

— É claro, Alice. – ele respondeu, a voz um pouco amarga. Me perguntei porque antes a voz dele estava tão suave.

Hm. Alice. Alice é o nome da fadinha, então?

_Jacob _saiu do quarto – que só então eu olhei por inteiro o espaço onde eu estava, me perguntando porque era _tão _branco – e _Alice _andou até mim. Ela chegou a abrir a boca, os olhos raivosos, mas relaxou e sentou ao meu lado.

— Bella. – ela disse suavemente, os olhos com lágrimas. – Eu estou tão feliz que você está bem.

Ela pegou a minha mão delicadamente, me olhando com carinho. A pergunta que estava me matando correu para meus lábios e eu não pude pará-la.

— Por que insiste em me chamar assim? – perguntei, agoniada.

— O quê? – fez ela, rindo de leve. – Bella, desde quando não gosta de ser chamada assim? Decidiu preferir Isabella?

— Isabella? – falei devagar, testando. Não se parecia com o meu nome. – Não, não é isso.

— Eu não entendo, Bella. – ela suspirou, derrotada.

— É só que vocês ficam falando _Bella, Bella, Bella_ como se eu _devesse _entender o que significa. – falei devagar, receosa. – Acho que estou decepcionando vocês. – murmurei, chateada por estar chateando aquela mulher doce que estava preocupada comigo.

— Ah, querida, está tudo bem. – ela falou, acariciando minha mão de leve. E então, travou. – O que você quer dizer com _como se eu devesse entender o que isso significa_? Você... Bella. _Ah, meu Deus._

Ela se engasgou, ficando pálida ao extremo.

— Meu Deus. Bella. Bella, pelo amor de Deus, me diz que você está brincando. – fez ela, e eu desejei estar.

— Desculpe. Não estou brincando. Não estou _realmente _entendendo nada. – murmurei, e ela arfou em choque, me encarando com desespero.

— Você não sabe quem eu sou. Você não sabe quem Jacob é. Você não sabe quem _você _é.

Eu abri a boca para negar, mas percebi que não sabia que eu era. Eu não sabia. Não tinha a mínima ideia.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. – respondi sinceramente, com um suspiro.

— Ah, meu Deus. – ela resfolegou, balançando a cabeça como se quisesse esquecer aquilo. – Ah, meu Deus, eu preciso chamar Edward aqui.

E foi a _minha _vez de arfar. Existia _realmente _um Edward? Meu sonho tinha sido _real_?

Imagens brotaram em minha mente – mais nítidas, agora que eu estava acordada. Eu podia me lembrar claramente de meu Edward imaginário.

_Ele me puxava levemente para me levantar do sofá, me abraçando quando estávamos um de frente para o outro._

— _Eu te quero tanto. – ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, e eu podia sentir meu corpo todo se arrepiando._

— _Como eu poderia não te querer? – eu respondia a ele, com um sorriso. _

_Edward dava um passo para trás, me levando junto._

— _Eu não ligo. – falava ele, um tom intenso e me olhando nos olhos._

— _Não liga para o quê? _

— _Para nada. Eu não ligo para o seu namorado, não ligo se você tiver que ir embora cedo... Eu só... quero você_.

Eu tinha assumido até o momento que aquilo tudo era fruto da minha imaginação fértil, mas, se realmente _existia _um Edward, poderia _não ser_. Ah, meu Deus do céu.

— Edward?? – falei, para me certificar. Só de pensar em meu sonho proibido, eu me senti sem ar. Percebi que não estava respirando, mas não consegui forçar o ar para dentro. O monitor ficou frenético.

— É, Edward é nosso melhor amigo. Deus, Bella! Respire! – Alice falou, se levantando e me balançando pelos ombros.

Eu estava dolorida, mas a dor me trouxe de volta à realidade. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. _Edward é nosso melhor amigo_. Ah, sim. Era outro Edward. Não era o _meu Edward onírico_.

— Alice, você poderia nos dar um momento? – perguntou Jacob, surgindo do nada.

Eu senti meu rosto ficando quente ao me lembrar de minutos atrás. Pensei por um segundo e decidi que, já que Edward não _existia _realmente, eu iria tentar entender Jacob.

— Mas é claro, Jake. – ela respondeu, seu tom ácido. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso para ela e apenas ficou ali, nos encarando de perto.

_Jake_, por sua vez, veio até mim e me beijou de leve, _um costume_. Comecei a pensar que talvez ele tenha sido alguém importante para mim.

E então, uma movimentação anormal. Eu estava apenas olhando para Jacob, pensando seu beijo e no quanto aquilo era diferente do meu sonho com _Edward Fantasioso_. Só vi quando Alice saiu correndo, gritando _Edward! _bem alto. Eu fiquei imaginando quando eu ia conhecer _Edward Nosso Melhor Amigo_, e criando imagens na minha cabeça – um _Edward Fantasioso_, mas sem olhos verdes e cabelo cobre. Talvez... Hm, talvez cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos.

De repente, um homem loiro entrou – vestido todo de branco.

— Olá, Bella. – disse ele. – Jacob, poderia nos dar licença?

Eu suspirei. Até ele me chamava de Bella? Jacob sorriu para mim e saiu.

— Olá. – respondi, sem muita vontade. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Bem, eu gostaria de te fazer algumas perguntas, se não for incômodo. – ele disse, e eu assenti. – Meu nome é Carlisle, aliás. Sou o Dr. Evans.

— Muito prazer, Dr. Evans. – falei mecanicamente.

— Me chame de Carlisle, por favor. – ele pediu, rindo de leve. – Vamos lá, consegue mexer seus dedos dos pés?

**[...]**

— Eu vou te dar um medicamento para dormir, então relaxe. – ele falou, por fim.

Depois de me perguntar tudo sobre a minha vida – e eu não responder nada, porque não conseguia de modo algum encontrar as informações em minha mente –, Carlisle tinha me dito que pretendia fazer um exame mais específico, mas que desconfiava que eu tinha amnésia – ou seja, não conseguia me lembrar das coisas.

Bem, aquilo eu já tinha descoberto sozinha.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta antes? – pedi, falando rápido.

— É claro. – ele respondeu, e esperou.

— Alice, Jacob, Edward... – citei, confusa. – O quê eles...? Eles são meus amigos? Quer dizer, Alice chegou aqui gritando comigo, Jacob me beijando e Edward... bem, eu ainda não vi Edward, mas... Eu só... não entendo. Fiquei sem graça de perguntar para eles.

Carlisle suspirou.

— Aparentemente, Jacob é seu namorado, Alice e Edward são seus melhores amigos. – ele disse, dizendo o nome de Jacob com cuidado, como se não gostasse da ideia.

— Hm. – fiz eu, devagar.

— Edward e você foram criados juntos, são praticamente como irmãos em termos de... intimidade.

Eu corei, me lembrando de meu _Edward Fantasioso_. No sonho, nós tínhamos _realmente _muuita intimidade. Ah, meu Deus. Estou me tornando uma tarada!

— E Alice? – perguntei.

— Ela trabalha com você há alguns anos, mas bastaram apenas poucas semanas pra que se tornassem melhores amigas. – O Dr. explicou, com um sorriso. Eu apostaria minha vida que ele amava Alice demais. O jeito que falou dela deixava tudo muito óbvio. – Vocês duas trabalham para mim, em um escritório perto da... da sua casa.

Eu percebi a hesitação no final da frase, mas deixei passar.

— Jacob? – continuei.

— Hum. Pelo jeito, ele é o seu namorado. – fez Carlisle, e eu não pude deixar de franzir o cenho. – Vocês brigam, e depois voltam. É difícil saber. – ele explicou rápido, mas ainda com certa amargura.

Hm. Então não era só Alice que não _amava profundamente _esse Jacob?

— E estamos juntos há bastante tempo? – perguntei, um pouco curiosa.

— Bem, vocês moram juntos há alguns meses. Não sei por quanto tempo ficaram juntos antes disso. – ele admitiu, coçando a nuca.

Era óbvio que eu o estava fazendo desconfortável com aquele assunto, então apenas assenti, desviando o olhar dele para tentar não chamar a atenção para meu rosto vermelho.

— Edward é um bom rapaz, sabe? – comentou Carlisle, e eu sorri.

_Edward Fantasioso _era um _ótimo _rapaz.

Ah, droga, estou corando de novo!!!

— É mesmo? – perguntei, querendo saber mais sobre esse meu meio-irmão.

— Sim. Ele se importa demais com você. Ficou todos os dias aqui, enquanto você dormia.

**(N/A: OMG, agora me lembrei do filme. Alguém já assistiu? É tão lindo *-*)**

— Oh. – fiz eu, levantando o olhar para o médico. – Isso é muito... muito bonito da parte dele.

— Sim. Edward é muito gentil. Vai gostar dele.

Dr. Evans disse isso com tanta certeza, que eu assenti.

— Gosto de Alice. – comentei, enquanto ele enchia uma seringa com alguma coisa, que provavelmente me faria apagar.

— Ah, ela é uma menina muito doce. – ele disse, sorrindo. – E ela também se importa muito com você. Falando em importância, seus pais estão chegando aí.

Eu pisquei duas vezes. Meus... pais?

E então a realidade me atingiu, e eu senti meus olhos se encherem de água, e logo começarem a vazar.

— Bella? Bella, o que foi? Você está com alguma dor? – Dr. Evans perguntou, preocupado, e eu balancei a cabeça em negativa. – O que aconteceu, querida?

Eu funguei.

— Meus pais estão aqui. – sussurrei baixo. – E eu nem saberia identificá-los entre as pessoas. Eu... eu nem sei o nome deles! Como vou poder...

Carlisle passou a mão em meu cabelo, suspirando.

— Bella, de modo algum eles ficariam chateados por você não se lembrar deles. Aposto que eles estão tremendamente felizes só com o fato de você ter acordado bem. – ele garantiu e eu assenti. – De qualquer modo, não vai conhecê-los agora; precisa descansar um pouco.

Assenti novamente, agradecendo-o telepaticamente por me dar mais um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia de que eu era, basicamente, uma garota sem passado.

**Edward's PoV**

**(N/A: Sério. Meu Edward é lindo, não é? Ah, fala sério, um desses eu queria pra mim! *-* )**

O dia passou sem mais acontecimentos surpreendentes – Alice ficou lá, eu fui para casa e tomei banho, me dando o luxo de um cochilo até o início da noite. Tinha dormido quase o dia inteiro, e então, surpreendentemente, senti fome.

Fui para a cozinha e fiz miojo, imaginando se Bella se lembraria de como cozinhar. Seria um desperdício de talento se ela não soubesse.

Voltei para o hospital ao exato tempo de render Alice, que estava lá, junto com todos os outros – menos Jacob.

Assim que mandei uma mensagem dizendo que estava indo, ela ficou do lado de fora, me esperando.

— Edward, você dormiu! – ela disse, surpresa.

Eu corei sem querer.

— Hum, desculpe. Eu não pretendia ficar tanto tempo em casa, mas...

— Não seja bobo. Eu estou feliz por isso. Não tem dormido bem nos últimos dias, e eu sei disso. Vamos lá, me deixe orgulhosa: Você comeu antes de vir? – ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

— Comi, Alice. – resmunguei, revirando os olhos.

— Ah, que ótimo! Continue assim! Você não ia querer que Bella tivesse a impressão de que o melhor amigo dela _barra _amor da existência é um zumbi!

— Amor da existência? – falei, revirando os olhos.

— Ela acordou. – fez ela, me ignorando. – Todos estão lá... Quer dizer, só os pais dela. Carlisle está descansando do plantão e volta depois de amanhã à noite, mas já realizou a maioria dos exames hoje. E, Edward... Ele está escondendo algo de nós. Conheço meu chefe muito bem. Tem algo errado.

— Algo errado com Bella? – perguntei, em choque. Ele não esconderia isso, esconderia?

— Não... – Alice murmurou. – Não acho que seja algum problema. Mas ele fez tantos exames... Não sei.

— Exames de rotina. – tentei convencer a ela e a mim mesmo. – Bem... Eu quero vê-la. Eu preciso ver que ela está bem.

Alice suspirou.

— Eu estava esperando você dizer isso.

Eu sorri para ela, começando a andar para dentro. Fiquei me perguntando quanto mais de tempo eu passaria naquele hospital. Desejei que fosse pouco.

— Vai me apresentar sua nova amiga? – perguntei, meio brincando, mas triste internamente. Alice conhecia Bella mais do que eu. Isso era meio decepcionante.

— Meu Deus, isso soa tão... errado! – ela falou, levantando as sobrancelhas. – Apresentarei vocês, é claro.

Alice entrou ruidosamente no quarto.

— Oi, gente! Bella, esse aqui é nosso amigo Edward. – ela apontou com as duas mãos para mim. Eu sorri para Bella, sem conseguir evitar.

Como ela conseguia estar linda naquela camisola de hospital? Aquilo era simplesmente... tão sem graça. Mas ela ficava maravilhosa naquilo. Tão maravilhosa quanto sempre estava – e agora, ainda mais, tão... cheia de vida.

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, parecendo espantada.

Ninguém estava preparado para sua reação.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela arfou, o rosto distorcido em choque. Seus dedos se enroscaram no lençol fino, como se ela estivesse buscando apoio. O apito normalmente irritante da máquina que media seus batimentos cardíacos se tornou insuportável num ritmo louco, como um grito de pavor no quarto de repente silencioso. O rosto dela, quase sempre tomado por um rosa adorável, estava branco, pálido, _doentio_. Os olhos de todos correram para ela, e depois para mim. Eu hesitei na porta, mais confuso que todos.

— O quê...? – fez Alice, confusa.

Bella corou de uma vez só e arfou alto, parecendo tentar se acalmar.

— N-nada. – ela gaguejou. – Muito prazer, Edward. Me falaram sobre você.

Eu fui entrando, cautelosamente. Meio que esperava que ela fosse, sei lá, sair correndo dali.

— Hm... – falei, começando a sorrir de leve. – Falaram bem ou mal?

— Eles falaram bem. – ela riu de leve, um som leve, límpido, claro. _Lindo_. – Nós somos irmãos de criação ou algo assim?

Era uma afirmação, mas soou como pergunta em seus lábios. E, mesmo sendo basicamente a verdade, foi triste ouvir isso. Alice estendeu a mão e tocou meu ombro de leve, como se tivesse percebido, por trás do meu sorriso, que eu tinha ficado chateado. E ela provavelmente sabia mesmo.

— Algo assim. – respondi, com um meio sorriso.

— Ah, Edward, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui agora! – disse Reneé, vindo até mim e me abraçando. – Eu pensei que não ia voltar hoje.

— Não... – falei, rindo meio desconfortável. – Eu não poderia ficar muito tempo tão longe.

Olhei para Bella quase que involuntariamente. Era impossível negar a aura de vida em volta dela. Ela estava irradiando.

Aquela roupa ridícula de hospital conseguia ficar absurdamente perfeita nela, e eu nem queria pensar que, por baixo daquilo, ela estava sem nada. Não era uma boa coisa pra se pensar no momento.

Respirando fundo, me afastei educadamente de Reneé.

— Bom, eu estou indo. Me desculpe, querida, mas estou muito cansada. – disse a mãe dela, passando a mão por seus cabelos. Eu desejei poder fazer o mesmo.

— Tudo bem. – Bella respondeu, sorrindo. – Não se importe comigo.

_Ah, é claro que não._

— Charlie, vamos?

Charlie franziu o cenho de leve para mim, e então saiu com Reneé.

— Ele está especificamente calado hoje, ou é pessoal? – perguntei para Alice.

Ela riu.

— Os dois. – e então ela abaixou a voz por um momento. – Jacob esteve aí mais cedo, e acho que eles conversaram demais. Sabe como Charlie é com relação a você.

Eu dei de ombros, sorrindo inocentemente. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Sinto dizer, mas eu também vou embora. – Alice falou, encenando tragicamente uma lágrima cair. Eu gargalhei para ela e Bella me acompanhou. – Edward, vai ficar?

Olhei para Bella.

— Se importa? – perguntei, só para garantir.

— Claro que não! – respondeu ela, sem hesitar. E então, corou. – Quero dizer, não vai ser nenhum incômodo.

Eu sorri e assenti.

— Vou. – falei para Alice.

— Ótimo. Amanhã venho ver vocês, amores. – ela disse, com uma voz mais fina que o normal, infantilizada ao extremo. Eu revirei os olhos, rindo. – Bella, até amanhã.

Ela foi até Bella e a beijou no rosto com carinho, e então veio até mim e repetiu o cumprimento.

— Vou sair com Jasper hoje, para comemorar. – ela disse, rindo. – Queria que vocês estivessem conosco, mas... Em outra oportunidade.

Piscando para nós dois, ela saiu. Eu sorri para Bella e me sentei na cadeira ao lado de sua cama estreita e dura.

— Hey. – falei, piscando para ela.

— Oi. – ela respondeu, corando.

Suspirei e me aproximei mais dela, sem conseguir evitar. Antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira, beijei sua testa.

— Você não tem ideia do quando nos deixou loucos nos últimos dias. – murmurei, ainda com os lábios encostados nela. – Estou muito feliz por estar bem.

Me afastei devagar, sorrindo com uma tristeza antiga.

— E-eu... eu não sei o que dizer. – ela murmurou, os olhos lacrimejando.

Eu acariciei sua bochecha levemente.

— Não precisa dizer nada, Bella. – falei baixo, e ela fechou os olhos ao assentir.

E então, logo ela estava dormindo – murmurando baixo coisas ininteligíveis. Era tão bom vê-la assim – saudável, linda, feliz. Eu poderia passar um dia inteiro só olhando para o seu rosto.

— Edward... – ela sussurrou, e o universo girou. Ela estava_ realmente _sonhando comigo?

Não era possível. Nós nos conhecíamos há cinco minutos! Ela não podia estar sonhando comigo. _Podia?_

No fundo, eu esperava que sim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meninas lindas da minha vida *-*  
Demorei, mas cheguei \o/  
Enfiiim, muitas muitas mil provas nessa semana, mas consegui escrever.  
Sorry pela demora. .  
Mas é a vida; eu sou muito atarefada u.u'  
Beeem, vamos às reviews:  
OBS: Mil perdões por não ter respondindo as PMS do capítulo anterior. **

**Revieews:**

Jess Félix **Obrigada *-* Me emocionei agora!**

Lara Cullen **Olha, ela vai ter meio que um 'instinto' em relação à cada pessoa – não necessariamente se lembrando dela, mas meio que sabendo o que esperar, em quem confiar, tipo assim. E... Bella grávida do Edward? Huum, não sei! A Bella vai ficar sabendo dessa gravidez, mas vai demorar pra contar – e vocês vão descobrir junto com o Edward quem é que está grávida e de quem é. Aguarde para ver ;) Quando à lembranças da Bella sobre o Edward, já até deu pra perceber o que eu aprontei, né? *hoho***

Luiiza **Nossa, eu também odeio o Jacob. Sério. Tanto o personagem da Steph, quanto o meu! Ééé... vai demorar pras coisas se acertarem. Mas, enquanto isso, vai ter bastaante Beward na fase amizade pós-trauma ;P**

Susana **Hahah, eu tbm quero matá-lo. Eu planejo algo muito mau para ele!!!! E obrigada *--***

HelenEmily **Obrigada! Caalma, o romance vai vir, e lemons também. Mas vai demorar. :D**

Rêh **Sim, existem chances. Mas, vai demorar. :D**

Priiii **haha, o segundo éé meu amiguinho do coração, neem rola!!! Detalhe: O nome dele é ROBERT! HSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAUHSUAHSU**

Duda_Varela **Obrigadaa *-* E vida eterna ao clichê \o/**

**JUROOO que vou responder as de quem tem conta. JÁ ESTOU respondendo.**

**Amo vocês mais do que tudo **

**  
Não esqueçam de clicar no botão verde (que não é mais um botão, e também não é mais verde) e deixar um comentáriozinho! Até um 'oi, gostei' eu aceito *-***

**  
Façam uma autora feliz!! *-***


	22. Chapter 22

**( N/A:  
O filme que eu falei no capítulo anterior é o filme Enquanto Você Dormia – e eu falei dele pq o Carlisle disse essa frase... hehe. É um filme com a Sandra Bullock e um carinha conhecido que eu esqueci o nome :D  
Devo dizer que esse capítulo – meio pequeno, mas ainda um capítulo =P – se deve a quantidade de risadas que eu dei ao ler uma certa fic de uma certa menina, que me fez engasgar pelo menos umas duas vezes.  
Bah Kika, sua fic é a melhor *-*  
Pessoas que não lêem Novos Ares, corram lá e leiam, pq é linda *--*  
http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5753563/1/Novos_Ares  
Bom capítulo! )**

Capítulo Vinte e Dois

**Bella's PoV**

Acordei com pessoas sussurrando. Abri os olhos devagar, olhando-os. Era um casal – os dois adultos. Abri a boca, mas não consegui falar nada quando a mulher me olhou – tanto amor em seus olhos, que eu tive que fechá-los. Senti uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto. Era tão óbvio que ela era minha mãe, mas eu nem conseguia me lembrar o nome dela.

— Querida, não chore. – ela disse, preocupada. – Está com alguma dor? Quer que eu chame alguém?

— Não. – respondi, rouca. Respirei fundo e abri os olhos. – Oi. – falei timidamente.

Ela sorriu.

— Oi, Bella. Eu sou sua mãe, e esse é o seu pai. – ela apontou para o homem ao lado dela, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Mordi o lábio com força, lágrimas saindo sem parar.

— Não chore... – ela repetiu, passando a mão em meu cabelo carinhosamente. – Por que está chorando, meu bebê?

— E-eu não sei seu nome. – murmurei, fechando os olhos de novo. Eu não era capaz de encará-la.

— Querida, não precisa se preocupar com isso. – disse o homem, _meu pai_, pegando minha mão com cuidado.

— Meu nome é Reneé. Seu pai é o Charlie. Mas você não precisa realmente se preocupar com isso, só nos chame de pai e mãe. – ela disse suavemente, mas eu continuei com os olhos fechados.

Uma mão enxugou minhas lágrimas e depois ficou em meu cabelo, mexendo nele de leve. Me forcei a abrir os olhos.

— M-me desculpem. – falei, sem graça. – Eu estou tão confusa com todas essas pessoas importantes para mim que eu não me lembro o nome...

— Acalme-se... – _Reneé_ sussurrou, meio rindo. – Não tem problema.

Assenti.

— Me falem sobre mim. – pedi, e _Charlie _se lançou animadamente numa narrativa sobre uma vez que, quando criança, fugi para a casa de Edward. Eu ri junto com eles, apenas de imaginar a cena.

Edward...

Eu estava curiosa para conhecê-lo. Todos falavam dele com tanto entusiasmo! Bem, meu _pai_ nem tanto, talvez para compensar a óbvia idolatria da minha _mãe _por meu melhor amigo.

Estávamos a algum tempo conversando, e eu já me sentia à vontade com os dois. Alice apareceu e ficou conosco, me fazendo rir também, mas então recebeu uma mensagem de Edward, avisando que ele estava vindo para cá. Ela soltou um 'volto logo' sorridente e saiu para esperá-lo lá fora.

— Então, como é Edward? – perguntei para minha mãe. – Não o conheci ainda.

— Você vai adorá-lo, Bella! – disse ela, com os olhos brilhando. Eu segurei uma risada quando meu pai revirou os olhos. – Ele é um amor de menino. Tão responsável! Ele vive sozinho há muito tempo, com a herança dos pais que morreram... Coitado... Foi tão triste para ele... Mas ele é super alegre, brincalhão! Tenho certeza que não vai demorar para vocês virarem grudados novamente!

Ela riu, quicando na cadeira. Não pude deixar de rir também.

— Oi, gente! Bella, esse aqui é o nosso amigo Edward. – Alice chegou, literalmente saltitando ao entrar no quarto.

Eu olhei para ela, rindo, e esperei Edward aparecer arás dela, entrando no quarto.

Edward.

_Meu _Edward.

Edward _onírico_.

Edward de meus delírios.

Edward, a pessoa que dominou meus sonhos durante todo o meu período de inconsciência.

Edward, a única imagem que eu tinha na minha mente.

_Edward._

Simplesmente Edward.

Eu arfei, sem conseguir evitar. Edward não era uma invenção da minha cabeça.

Edward era alguém que existia.

Edward era o meu melhor amigo!

Que sentido tinha aquilo, afinal de contas? Edward era meu _melhor amigo_, porque eu tinha sonhado com ele... Bem, _sem roupa?_

— O quê...? – perguntou Alice, olhando para mim com confusão nos olhos.

Eu arfei de novo, me dando conta de que todos estavam me encarando. Senti meu rosto se tingindo de vermelho num segundo. Balancei a cabeça.

— N-nada. – falei, tentando soar calma, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Muito prazer, Edward. Me falaram sobre você.

Me falaram _muito _sobre você. Andei sonhando com você. Sem roupa. Ahmeudeus.

Edward deu um passo para dentro, pisando com cuidado. _Ótimo. Agora ele está com medo de mim!_

— Hm... Falaram bem ou mal? – ele perguntou, começando a sorrir.

Sorrir o _meu _sorriso. O sorriso que ele sorria _pra mim_ no sonho retardadamente real. Eu não podia ter inventado aquilo, podia?

— Eles falaram bem. – respondi, rindo baixo. – Nós somos irmãos de criação ou algo assim?

Comecei a sentir nojo de mim mesma. Eu estive fantasiando com alguém que eu considerava um irmão! Namorando um irmão! Não! Eu namoro Jacob! Eu tenho um caso com Edward? Ahmeudeus. Eu tenho um caso no meu sonho com meu melhor amigo que é meu irmão!!!

— Algo assim. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

Deus, Edward era ainda mais lindo pessoalmente!

— Ah, Edward, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui agora! – disse minha mãe, praticamente correndo para abraçar Edward. Ele sorriu, sem graça. – Eu pensei que não ia voltar hoje!

— Não... – respondeu ele, soltando uma risada meio trêmula. – Eu não poderia ficar muito tempo tão longe.

Edward olhou para mim, sorrindo, e eu quis correr. Ou me jogar nos braços dele.

Ou me atirar da janela!!!!!!!

Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Tendo sonhos reais e altamente eróticos com meu melhor amigo! Eu abri a boca, pronta para soltar um 'hey, esperem só um minuto que eu vou ali cortar meus pulsos e já volto', mas suspirei.

Os dois se afastaram e Reneé sorriu para mim.

— Bom, eu estou indo. Me desculpe, querida, mas estou muito cansada. – ela veio até mim e acariciou meus cabelos.

— Tudo bem. – respondi, sorrindo para ela. – Não se importe comigo. – garanti, e Edward revirou os olhos. O encarei, confusa, mas ele não viu.

— Charlie, vamos?

Meu pai sorriu para mim e disse um 'até mais, filha' baixo antes de sair.

— Ele está especificamente calado hoje, ou é pessoal? – perguntou Edward, obviamente se referindo ao meu pai.

Alice riu.

— Os dois! – respondeu, e então cochichou algo com Edward, que eu não ouvi. Ele sorriu para ela de um jeito fofo, dando de ombros, e ela revirou os olhos para ele.

— Sinto dizer, mas eu também vou embora. – fez Alice, falando mais alto novamente. Ela encenou uma lágrima caindo, e eu ri junto com Edward. Sua risada ecoou em meus ouvidos e eu armazenei aquele som com cuidado.

Edward era lindo. Totalmente lindo. Absurdamente lindo. E eu tinha fantasias com ele! Com meu melhor amigo!!!

— Vai ficar? – perguntou ela, para ele.

— Se importa? – ele perguntou para mim, mas eu já podia perceber que ele estava decidido a ficar.

— Claro que não! – respondi. Corei quando Alice sorriu. – Quer dizer, não vai ser nenhum incômodo.

_Nunca seria um incômodo passar a noite com você, Edward-onírico-que-realmente-existe!_

Oh, por favor, alguém grampeei meus olhos!

— Vou. – ele finalmente respondeu.

— Ótimo. Amanhã venho ver vocês, amores. – ela disse, com uma voz mais fina que o normal. – Bella, até amanhã.

— Até. – murmurei, enquanto ela beijava meu rosto delicadamente.

— Vou sair com Jasper hoje, para comemorar. – disse ela, animada. Eu não fazia ideia de quem era Jasper, mas percebi logo que era alguém que ela gostava muito. – Queria que vocês estivessem conosco, mas... Em outra oportunidade.

Alice piscou para mim e para Edward, e então saiu. Ele sorriu para mim, se aproximando e sentando na cadeira que estava sempre ao meu lado.

Tão perto. Eu podia me inclinar e beijá-lo. MAS QUE MERDA QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO????

— Hey. – fez ele, e piscou para mim.

Eu corei absurdamente.

— Oi. – respondi.

Devagar, ele se aproximou de mim. Congelei. Antes mesmo que eu fizesse algo a respeito – não faço a mínima ideia do quê, mas eu ia fazer _alguma coisa_, nem que fosse agarrá-lo!! –, ele beijou minha testa, mantendo seus lábios encostados em mim.

— Você não tem ideia do quando nos deixou loucos nos últimos dias. – ele murmurou, sem se afastar. – Estou muito feliz por estar bem.

Mordi o lábio, constrangida do jeito que sempre ficava quando algum deles me dizia isso. Fechei os olhos quando ele se afastou e respirei fundo.

Antes que eu percebesse, já haviam imagens desconexas em minha mente. Quando acordei, Edward estava cochilando ao meu lado.

Me lembrava vagamente de ter sonhado alguma coisa sem muito sentido com ele. Suspirei. Eu precisava tirar essa história de Edward-meu-melhor-amigo-ou-não a limpo. Logo.

----

**Gente, estou virando uma autora desnaturada. Capítulos pequenos, atualizações demoradas! :O'  
Sem contar que eu deveria estar postando a Me Deixe Te Amar, e não essa (mas é que a Me Deixe Te Amar eu já escrevi, mas na minha agenda, que está láá no quarto de cima – preguiça é fogo)...  
Enfim!  
Estava com saudades dessa fic, então escrevi esse mini capítulo. A atração principal, claro, é o momento que a Bella vê o Edward. Hehe. Bella taradinha! HSUAHSUHAUHSUAHUSHAUHSH'  
AH! Aproveitando para divulgar minha oneshot (um dos motivos da minha demora...).  
**_**" — Edward, eu corro o sério risco de estar me apaixonando por você. – soltei." # Oneshot bem fofinha, ligeiramente baseada na música Fallin' For You, da Colbie Caillat."**_

**http://www****(ponto)****fanfiction****(ponto)****net/s/5902192/1/Fallin_For_You**

**:DD**

**Meu... 400 reviews. Eu nem sei o que dizer! Vocês são demais *-***

**Respostinhas da autora:**

Beatriz **HSUAHSUHAUHSUH, cachorro molhado? TENSO³! Bom, eu sou totalmente Beward, então, sim; eu vou fazer de tudo para eles ficarem juntos. Só não garanto que vai ser logo _O_**

Bia **(você é a mesma pessoa da review anterior? =O') O que é brutal? Bem, obrigada... Eu acho :S**

Lara Cullen **Oun, brigada *-* Ahh, calmaee com o Jake. Ele é um idiota total – a Bella não vai demorar pra perceber isso –, mas ainda vai acontecer umas coisinhas antes de ela finalmente mandá-lo catar cocos ;) Bella grávida? Do Edward? Ahh, não seeei de naada! :x**

Rêh **É... Em Forks o bagulho vai ficar louco! *o***

Jess Félix **Booom... É complicado. Não posso responder às suas perguntas _O_**

Priiiii **Meu Deus! Nem brinca com isso, menina!!!!! Nuuunca que eu abandonaria essa fic! Ela é meu xodozinho! *-* Pessoas bonitas? Haha, verdade; é legal ter amigos bonitos porque eles tendem a ter amigos bonitos *hoho* HSUAHUSAUHSUAHUSAUSUAHUSH**

HelenEmily **Ahh, quem não queria? Ele é muito fofo *-***

Susana **Obrigada *-* Siim, muito maal pra ele. Estou planejando altas coisas! *MUAHAHA***

Bcullen **!!!! Linda, a coisa é mais ou menos assim: Amores, amores, negócios à parte. Eu totalmente odeiooo³ o Jacob – sempre odiei, desde que li Eclipse pela primeira vez. Sou totalmente Team Edward, Beward convicta e quero que o Jacob morra (-q). Só que eu preciso apimentar a história! Que graça teria se eles dois ficassem juntos no primeiro capítulo? _O_ Eu preciso ter enredo, então tem o Jake mala ¬¬' o tempo todo, enchendo o saco de todo mundo. Mas relax. Um dia ele some da fic. Tipo, no último capítulo =P**

Mari **Ah, eu também quero os dois juntos. Mas, nem sempre temos tudo o que queremos _O_ Dá mó dó do Edward, mesmo; mas logo logo eles vão começar a se dar super bem, principalmente depois da viagem pra Forks ;)**

Lyka Cullen **Er, é... Obrigada *-* **

**Bom! É isso ae, mano o/  
'**

P.S.: Fui só eu que pulou de alegria pelo fato do Jacob sequer dar as caras nesse capítulo?  


**P.S.2: Eu estava com tanta saudade dos povs enormes da Bella *-* Tá que esse nem foi enorme, mas vocês entenderam *--***

**P.S.3: (juro que é o último) Mudei de foto!! Adoro pulseiras coloridas!!! *-* [quem perguntou? -.-']**

***ISA :DDD**

**\o/**

**Reviews?**

**V**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Falo com vcs lá embaixo, ok? :)**_

_**Agradeçam a Bah Kika e a Rafinha, por me cobrarem o capítulo! **_

Capítulo Vinte e Três

**Bella's PoV**

Desci do carro hesitando. A casa à minha frente era chique, e me parecia totalmente desconhecida. Suspirei. Por algum motivo, achei que ao chegar finalmente em Forks, ia ter alguns flashes. Uma esperança vã: eu nunca tinha visto aquele lugar na minha vida.

— Essa é a antiga casa dos meus pais. – disse Edward, indo até a parte de trás do carro pegar nossas malas. – Eu morei aqui desde que nasci até o final do ensino médio.

— É uma linda casa. – falei.

Ele sorriu.

— Minha mãe decorou. – fez ele, andando para os degraus da varanda com as malas todas. O segui, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo. Ele me ignorou deliberadamente.

Peguei a chave da mão dele e abri a porta, divagando sobre como cheguei aqui.

Um mês atrás, eu tinha toda uma vida diferente: ideias, conceitos, vontades... E então, eu sofri um acidente de carro e perdi a memória.

Teoricamente, eu ainda _sou _aquela pessoa que era antes do acidente, mas é tudo muito confuso pra mim – pessoas importantes que eu não conheço, coisas que eu não sei sobre mim mesma... Isso é algo que tem realmente me causado muitos inconvenientes.

Depois de ter ficado em coma por cerca de duas semanas, e ter passado mais duas em observação, finalmente saí do hospital. Graças a Deus! Eu já estava enjoando de branco.

Ainda não me adaptei em "casa". É estranho, porque é só _pensar _nessa palavra que já imagino aspas em volta dela. Não me sinto à vontade em lá. "Casa" é o lugar onde eu moro com meu namorado, Jacob. Não que eu o trate como meu namorado, sinceramente.

Jacob é fofo e tudo, mas não consigo, realmente, me sentir à vontade. Quer dizer, tenho vergonha dele. Não vergonha de _estar _com ele, mas vergonha de ele estar comigo. Oh, okay; isso não está fazendo sentido.

Acontece que ele é um completo estranho pra mim.

Então, quando ele me beija, eu obviamente correspondo porque... bem, é o que eu devo fazer. Mas minha mente está sempre em _todos _os lugares, menos ali.

Em Edward, por exemplo. Penso muito nele. O que é terrível, ainda mais considerando o fato de que – desde _sempre_ – tenho tido sonhos indecentes com ele.

— Eu consegui que alguém viesse aqui para dar uma geral... Tirar a poeira e essas coisas. – continuou Edward, me acordando dos pensamentos. – Você fica com o antigo quarto dos meus pais e eu vou ficar com _meu _antigo quarto. Eles são um do lado do outro por que... bem, porque sim. Espero que não se importe.

Eu ri baixo, balançando a cabeça.

— Não me importo, de maneira nenhuma.

Subimos as escadas em silêncio, e eu fiquei atenta à qualquer detalhe que pudesse aprender sobre ele.

— Não é... triste vir aqui? – perguntei, mordendo o lábio enquanto ele abria uma porta, revelando um quarto de cores claras com uma cama de casal.

— Quando eu sugeri que ficássemos aqui... – começou ele, deixando minhas malas ao lado da cama enorme. – Eu já sabia que não ia ser fácil.

Mordi o lábio com ainda mais força.

— Desculpe. – murmurei, sem saber o que dizer.

Edward riu sem muito humor.

— Não é culpa sua. De modo algum. Eu meio que já me acostumei. – disse, dando de ombros.

Ele abriu outra porta e deixou suas próprias malas. Eu estaquei na porta, em choque.

— Meu. Deus. – sussurrei, sentindo meu queixo cair.

— Incrível, não?

Mais naturalmente, Edward gargalhou. Andei devagar até a parede e estendi a mão como se fosse encostar, mas não cheguei a fazer isso.

— Wow. – falei.

— São desde o jardim da infância até o fim do ensino médio. – explicou, apontando a linha do tempo em suas paredes.

— Meu Deus. – repeti. – Quantas fotos tem aqui? Umas... duzentas? – chutei baixo, sem ter ideia de _quantas _eram.

— Quatrocentas e dezoito. – ele corrigiu, rindo.

Eu só pisquei.

— Caramba. Isso é... wow. São _muitas _fotos.

Ele sorriu.

— São praticamente todos os momentos importantes da nossa infância e adolescência.

— Como você fez tudo isso? Como...? – gaguejei.

— Minha mãe sempre gostou de documentar tudo. Essa é do nosso primeiro dia de aula... Eu chorei, e você não. Deprimente, né? – Edward riu e eu o acompanhei. – Então são muitas, muitas fotos nossas. Como você vê, nós realmente somos melhores amigos inseparáveis, irmãos de criação, ou sei lá como você queira nos chamar.

— Caramba. – eu devia estar com a boca aberta. Pelo menos, me sentia como se estivesse.

Ele riu baixo e andou até onde eu estava, colocando uma mão em minhas costas e me guiando para mais perto, usando a outra para apontar.

— É uma das fotos mais hilárias de nós dois.

Eu ri, sem graça com ele me tocando. Meus músculos estavam tensos, e Edward hesitou antes de se afastar, parecendo constrangido. Dei um passo na direção dele, os olhos nas fotos enquanto pegava sua mão na minha.

— O que aconteceu para estarmos assim? – questionei, fingindo que não tinha percebido seu sobressalto seguido de choque. Também fingi que não vi um sorriso torto iluminar seu rosto perfeito, e que aquilo tinha me deixado satisfeita.

— Você se fingiu de morta para não voltar pra sua casa. Eu fingi que te matei. – fez ele, rindo, e eu ri junto.

Nós ficamos um bom tempo admirando as fotos e eu tentei guardar todas as informações.

— Então, qual é o nosso roteiro turístico de hoje? – perguntei distraidamente, ainda de mãos dadas com ele.

— Eu pensei que devíamos fazer compras, para ter algo em casa nos próximos dias que estaremos aqui. – respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Ter algo em casa". _Casa. _Suspirei, tentando não deixar minha emoção óbvia. A palavra nunca tinha me parecido tão certa.

— Claro. – sorri para ele, concordando com a cabeça.

Edward sorriu de volta.

— Agora? – sugeriu.

— Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro. – pedi, rindo.

— Fique à vontade para usar o meu. – ele apontou uma porta dentro de seu quarto e eu fui até lá.

**Edward's PoV**

— Caramba. – Bella disse pela milésima vez. Não pude deixar de rir, e andei até ela, colocando a mão em suas costas enquanto apontava uma foto que sempre me fazia rir.

— É uma das fotos mais hilárias de nós dois. – falei, rindo.

Duas crianças – uma garota linda deitada com a boca aberta e olhos fechados ao lado de um garoto corado sorrindo com um olhar maligno.

Ela riu só superficialmente, e eu notei o quanto ela estava desconfortável. Me afastei, sem graça. Por um segundo, tinha me esquecido que aquela não era a garota que eu tinha passado a minha vida toda – a garota que me amava.

— O que aconteceu para estarmos assim? – perguntou, ainda olhando aquela foto e dando um passo para o meu lado.

Quase pulei do chão ao perceber que ela tinha segurado minha mão. Olhei-a, confuso, mas ela mantinha os olhos fixos no retrato. Pude perceber, porém, que havia um pequeno sorriso contido em seus lábios tão perfeitos. Sorri.

— Você se fingiu de morta para não voltar pra sua casa. Eu fingi que te matei. – expliquei, rindo.

Ela riu junto e o tempo se passou rapidamente. Sugeri que fizéssemos compras e ela concordou. No meu carro, eu comecei a falar um pouco sobre a cidade, contando mais peripécias nossas.

— Nós éramos terríveis demais! – ela exclamou, em certo momento, e eu só ri. Nós _éramos _terríveis.

— Ei, está vendo aquilo ali? – eu apontei para o conjunto de pequenos prédios. Ela assentiu. – Nossa escola.

Ela piscou duas vezes.

— Nós podemos... depois... entrar? – pediu, corando.

— Claro. Amanhã eu quero mostrar pra você um lugar fora da cidade, mas que íamos muito. Podemos fazer um pequeno desvio. – falei.

Bella pareceu um pouco decepcionada, mas ainda sim animada.

— Perfeito. – disse.

Sorri, voltando meu olhar para frente novamente. Eu não queria que ela achasse que eu estava negando um pedido, mas já tinha preparado algo para hoje – depois que fizéssemos compras e almoçássemos, claro.

O resto do caminho se passou num silêncio confortável, interrompido apenas em alguns comentários sem importância. Quando estacionei o carro, soltei um "_fique aqui" _rápido para ela. Dei a volta e abri a porta, estendo a mão para ajudá-la a sair.

— Não entendi. – falou, quando fechei a porta do carro.

— É só que eu gosto quando me deixa abrir a porta, mas _você _não tinha como saber disso. – expliquei, passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando engolir o acerejamento repentino em meu rosto.

— Ah. – fez ela, e deu de ombros. – Então você vai tipo... abrir a porta pra mim toda vez?

Eu ri.

— Tipo isso. – concordei.

Bella deu de ombros novamente, andando pela calçada devagar. A acompanhei, guiando-a para o supermercado. Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de _super_.

— O que vamos comprar? – perguntou, balançando as mãos de um jeito infantil, provavelmente sem perceber. Eu ri antes de responder.

— Não sei. O que vier na cabeça. Tem alguma preferência?

— Hmm... – ela hesitou. – Eu gosto de miojo.

Gargalhei.

— Achei que teria um gosto mais refinado. – brinquei.

— Bem, é o melhor que Jacob pode fazer. – Bella deu de ombros e eu estaquei.

— Ah. – engasguei, percebendo. – Você não se lembra como cozinhar.

— Eu... Bem, Jacob não me deixa entrar na cozinha, então... Talvez, se eu... Quer dizer, não estou dizendo que eu _sei _cozinhar, mas pode ser que seja como minhas roupas... Eu sei onde elas ficam. Eu sei andar no apartamento, onde é o banheiro e meu quarto... É meio involuntário, entende? – divagou.

— Ah. – fiz eu. – Wow. Se você não se lembrar de _nada _sobre cozinhar, isso será bem triste. Você é a melhor cozinheira que eu conheço.

Ela corou, revirando os olhos.

— Mas, de qualquer modo – continuei –, vou cozinhar hoje. Se quiser, posso te ensinar uma coisa ou outra, ou você pode ir me ajudando.

— Sim, senhor. – respondeu, e eu ri.

Começamos a pegar as coisas e colocar em um carrinho. Era engraçado ver Bella escolhendo coisas gordurosas para comer – coisas que normalmente ela sequer me _deixaria _comer – por não conhecer pratos diferentes.

Apanhei todos os ingredientes para um _strogonoff_, minha comida preferida, que eu sabia que ela gostava também. É claro que perguntei primeiro se ela se importaria de experimentar coisas novas, só pra ter certeza.

— É sempre bom pra mim conhecer coisas novas. – foi sua resposta.

— Que bom. Bem, eu não sou o melhor cozinheiro do mundo, mas não cozinho exatamente mal. E, claro, farei miojo pra você. – brinquei, fazendo-a rir.

Já estávamos com o carrinho cheio, na frente do caixa, quando me lembrei de uma coisa. Pedi para que ela esperasse e voltei correndo para pegar uma sobremesa pronta.

**Bella's PoV**

— Oh! Está faltando a sobremesa! – disse Edward, sobressaltando-se. Eu ri de sua impaciência. – Volto em um minuto. – Eu assenti rindo, e ele saiu correndo de perto de mim.

Suspirei, olhando para fora do mercado. Tinha começado a chover. E eu, achando que estaria livre da chuva de Seattle! Que ilusão!

— Bella? – ouvi uma voz desconhecida falando. Me virei, encarando uma mulher com curiosidade. – Bella, quanto tempo!

Ela sorriu e eu percebi que ela estava realmente feliz por me ver. Quis me matar. Onde estava Edward que não chegava logo?

— Hmmm... Oi. – falei, hesitando.

— Sou eu, Angela. – ela corou, quando mordi o lábio, confusa. – Nós estudamos juntas.

— Eu sei. – respondi, corando. – Quer dizer, não sei, mas... Eu não lembro de você, desculpe.

— Ah. – fez ela, ainda levemente corada. Pude perceber certa decepção em sua voz, e me senti na obrigação de explicar.

— Não é nada pessoal, eu _realmente _não lembro. – tentei explicar.

Mas que diabos! Olhei em volta rapidamente, mas Edward ainda não tinha chegado. E, ele mesmo não tinha dito antes de virmos que as pessoas todas se conheciam em Forks, e que provavelmente já sabiam que eu não lembrava delas?

— Eu...

— Angela! – ouvi Edward falando, e me virei para ele, aliviada.

— Edward! – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Você lembra!

Corei, observando Edward andar lindamente até a mulher que estava falando comigo e a abraçar.

— Meu Deus, quanto tempo! Eu não sabia que estava morando em Forks, Ang.

— Eu não estou. – fez ela, rindo de leve. – Eu vim só por um tempo.

Edward olhou pra mim e deu um tapa na própria testa, parecendo se lembrar de mim naquele momento. Mordi o lábio, vendo que Angela também estava olhando para mim.

— Bella – ele falou, pondo a mão em minhas costas e me puxando para mais perto dos dois. Corei. –, essa é a Angela.

— Muito prazer. – falei educadamente, corando mais ainda ao estender a mão para ela.

Angela franziu o cenho.

— Eu conheço a Bella. – falou confusa, mas apertou minha mão.

— Eu sei. – Edward respondeu calmamente. – É ela que não conhece você.

— Certo. Isso eu percebi. – ela meio que brincou.

— Bella sofreu um acidente sério, Ang. Ela não lembra de nada. – disse Edward, falando devagar.

— Meu Deus! E eu ficando chateada por ela não se lembrar de mim! – falou, surpresa.

— Hmm... – fiz eu, mordendo o lábio. – Era o que eu estava tentando explicar.

Angela me olhou com preocupação.

— Mas está tudo bem agora? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e estendendo a mão para tocar meu ombro.

— Sim. – respondeu Edward, suspirando. Eu pude reconhecer um certo alívio da parte dela, ainda mais quando respirou fundo, assentindo.

— Me contem. Fora isso, o que tem acontecido na vida de vocês? A propósito, como estão?

Nem me atrevi a abrir a boca, deixei que Edward respondesse essa.

— Tudo indo bem. – fez ele, sorrindo. – E você? Por quanto tempo vai ficar?

— Eu pretendo passar a semana toda com meus pais... Estamos mudando para New York, então eles pediram que eu e Ben passássemos esses dias aqui. – explicou.

Eu não fazia mínima ideia de quem era Ben, mas podia apostar que era o namorado – ou marido, que seja – dela. O modo que seus olhos brilharam deixou tudo muito claro.

— Ben? – perguntou Edward, feliz e surpreso. – Vocês continuam juntos?

— Sim. – ela disse, sorrindo mais ainda ao levantar a mão e mostrar uma aliança na mão esquerda.

— Parabéns. – falei para Angela, quando Edward só ficou olhando para o anel.

Ela riu baixo, sem graça.

— Ei, o que você pegou? – perguntei.

— Eu... eu cheguei lá e esqueci. O que eu ia comprar? – fez ele, coçando a cabeça.

Gargalhei.

— Sobremesa, Edward. – lembrei, rindo.

— É verdade! – ele assentiu, sorrindo de lado pra mim. – Obrigado.

— Vocês formam um casal tão bonitinho! – Angela disse, e eu corei absurdamente.

— Nós... ahn... _não somos _um casal. – falei, rindo de puro constrangimento.

— Oh. – fez ela, corando também. O silêncio se instalou de uma vez só, opressivo. – Eu... Desculpe, eu acho que me senti no ensino médio novamente. Mas... e a vida amorosa de vocês, individualmente então? – perguntou, tentando mudar um pouco de assunto.

— Bella namora com Jacob, eles estão morando juntos há algum tempo. – Edward respondeu por mim.

— Jacob, Jacob _Black_? – fez Angela, praticamente num grito.

Algumas pessoas olharam para nós e ela corou. Passei a gostar ainda mais dela ao perceber que apesar de _não saber_ da minha opinião sobre Jake, ela parecia concordar.

— Sim, Jacob Black. – respondeu Edward, sem muito animação.

— Desculpe. – falou ela. – Só fui pega de surpresa.

— Tudo bem. – murmurei.

— Eu... eu vou buscar nossa sobremesa. – escapou Edward.

Mordi o lábio, constrangida pelo silêncio estranho.

— Por que ficou surpresa quando Edward contou sobre mim e Jacob? – falei de uma vez, me arrependendo no meio da frase, mas dizendo até o final.

Angela hesitou.

— Por favor... – implorei. – Ficam me evitando perguntas. Eu quero saber sobre mim!

Respirou fundo.

— Vocês dois nunca foram o casal mais apaixonado da escola. – começou, hesitando ainda. – Não se ofenda, mas eu tinha pra mim que vocês dois sequer se gostavam. Então... anos depois, ainda estão juntos? Me surpreendi. Mas é claro que as coisas mudam, e...

Ela deu de ombros, sem terminar a frase.

— Obrigada. – falei, sorrindo o máximo que podia. – Agradeço muito a sua sinceridade comigo.

Sem dizer nada, ela apenas andou até mim e me abraçou. Eu a abracei de volta, feliz por ter mais uma parte da minha vida antiga comigo.

Quando Edward voltou, já estávamos conversando novamente. Nos despedimos de Angela anotando telefones e prometemos visitar Ben e ela. Eu aguentei – em silêncio – o caminho inteiro de olhares confusos de Edward. Assim que ele deixou as compras em cima da mesa na cozinha, eu sentei na cadeira, o encarando.

— Certo. – falei, séria. – Agora, sem tentar não "ferir meus sentimentos" ou me "surpreender".

Não pretendia dizer com raiva, mas acabei percebendo que meu jeito de desenhar aspas tinha sido terrivelmente ácido. Respirei fundo para tentar ser objetiva.

— Por que _diabos_ ninguém gosta de Jacob Black?

**Sério. Se eu ficar digitando um trilhão de vezes 'me desculpem' ainda não será o suficiente.  
Eu sei, eu sumi.  
Desculpem. De verdade.  
E, dessa vez, eu realmente não vou demorar pra postar o próximo.**

Maju **Oun, brigadinha *-* Postando, amém.**

Reenata ***-* Thanks. Continuando, amém.**

Maah **HAHA, agoraaa que o bicho pegaa! ;)**

Amanda **Hahah, relax. Que bom que você está gostando, é isso que importa! Apesar que um comentário não faz mal a ninguém =P**

Lyka Cullen **Sorry . Eu sou uma desnaturada mesmo. Merecia a morte. Continuando!**

Bia * **SHAUHSUAHSUHAUSHAUSHA' Engraçado que assim que eu terminei de ler New Moon eu tava com MUITO³³³ ódio do Edward, e eu tive minha fase de Team Jacob! Durou dois dias: O tempo que eu levei pra ler Eclipse. Passei a odiar o Jake com todas as forças que eu tenho, e desde então ele é o personagem mais idiota e dispensável do mundo pra mim! HUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSUASHu **

VickCullen **Siim, a Bella vai esclarecer muitas dúvidas sobre o Edward. Em todos os aspectos. E malz pela demora, vou tentar melhorar isso. :D **

Rêh **KKKKKKKKKK, essa Bella não presta mesmo, né? HSUAHSUHAUSHAUHSUAUSH Iiih, relax! O Jacob vai demorar MUITO pra aparecer de novo ;)**

Rafa Cullen ***-* Thanks! **

Priiii **Siim, Novos Ares é tipo a coisa mais lindinha do mundo *-* É muito fofa! *-* E, acredite, EU TBM estava com saudades dessa fic.**

Beta **Apareci \o/ Thank you!**

Jess Félix **Demorei, sorry .' Eu sei que toda vez eu prometo que não vou demorar, mas dessa vez eu não vou mesmo. Prometo!**

**EU SEI QUE EU NEM MEREÇO, mas eu vou implorar por reviews mesmo assim. **

**Amo vocês.**

**E as verei em breve ;)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH, PERAEEE**

**Eu postei uma oneshot, e estou fazendo propagandinha aquii :D  
www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/5996262/1/Thunder  
Trechinho:**

**"O que era totalmente idiota, é claro. Eu a conhecia há três semanas e não conseguia passar mais do que algumas horas longe dela. Aliás, idiota não. DOENTIO." - Ponto de vista do Edward da ONESHOT Fallin' For You.**

**Beijoos! ;****


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

**Edward's PoV**

**(Ultimamente tenho tentado alternar bastante entre os povs.. acho que fica melhor pra entender a fic. Espero que não esteja repetitivo pra vocês :D)**

— E você? Por quanto tempo vai ficar? – perguntei, genuinamente curioso. Imaginei se ela concordaria em almoçar conosco algum dia, para falarmos sobre o passado.

— Eu pretendo passar a semana toda com meus pais... Estamos mudando para New York, então eles pediram que eu e Ben passássemos esses dias aqui. – disse Angela, sorrindo.

— Ben? – ecoei, surpreso. – Vocês continuam juntos?

— Sim. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso enorme. Eu sorri de volta, feliz por ela.

Mas, ao levantar a mão esquerda e nos mostrar o anel de casamento, eu não estava mais tão feliz. Era egoísta, porém _inevitável_ pensar no quanto eu queria que isso tivesse acontecido comigo e Bella – termos casado, eu quero dizer.

Angela sempre foi tímida, e Ben mais ainda. Os dois se gostavam muito, mas sempre a distância. Um dia, ouvi Ben falando de Angela para Mike. Tudo se tornou muito óbvio só pelo jeito que ele pronunciava o nome dela.

Falei para ele convidá-la para o baile da formatura e, num surto de coragem, ele convidou.

Aquele baile...

O meu último baile na Forks High School. O baile em que eu tive uma das mais horríveis brigas com Bella. O dia em que dei a ela o motivo de desistir da faculdade.

Se, naquele baile, ao invés de ficar alfinetando Jacob, eu chamasse Bella pra dançar e simplesmente dissesse tudo o que se passava em minha mente para ela, talvez agora, nós dois estivéssemos do mesmo modo que Angela e Ben.

— Ei, o que você pegou? – perguntou Bella, me acordando do transe. Demorei um segundo para entender o que ela estava falando.

— Eu... eu cheguei lá e esqueci. O que eu ia comprar? – questionei, coçando a nunca.

Bella riu alto.

— Sobremesa, Edward. – ela lembrou, sorrindo lindamente.

— É verdade. – concordei, assentindo. – Obrigado.

— Vocês formam um casal tão bonitinho! – Angela disse, e eu engasguei. Bella corou furiosamente.

— Nós.. ahn... – gaguejou ela. – _não somos _um casal.

— Oh. Eu... Desculpe, acho que me senti no ensino médio novamente. – fez Angela, corando.

Não era segredo pra ninguém o quanto eu era loucamente apaixonado por Bella nos tempos de escola. Todos sabiam. Menos ela, é claro.

Penso eu que alguém pode até ter chegado a contar para ela isso, mas ela não acreditou. Penso assim porque me disseram que ela gostava de mim e eu achei que era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

O que eu não sabia, e fui saber só há um mês e meio atrás, é que sim, ela _realmente _gostava de mim no ensino médio. E depois também, assim como eu.

E isso era ótimo, é claro.

Mas não agora – porque agora, eu sou só o melhor amigo. Alguém pra conversar, e não alguém para amar.

— Mas... e a vida amorosa de vocês, individualmente então? – disse Ang.

A minha está uma grande merda.

Mas é claro que eu não ia dizer isso.

— Bella namora com Jacob, eles estão morando juntos há algum tempo. – respondi, ao invés de começar a xingar.

— Jacob, Jacob _Black_? – perguntou Angela, quase gritando. Corou um segundo depois.

— Sim, Jacob Black. – respondi, sem ânimo algum. Havia apenas uma faísca de satisfação: Angela também não gostava de Jacob, e eu sabia disso.

— Desculpe. – fez ela. – Só fui pega de surpresa.

— Tudo bem. – respondeu Bella, parecendo indiferente.

— Eu... eu vou buscar nossa sobremesa. – escapei.

Depois de escolher uma torta holandesa pequena, voltei para o caixa. Bella e Angela conversavam como antigas amigas, e eu sorri para as duas. Nós passamos nossas compras no caixa e nos despedimos, não sem antes anotar nossos telefones novos.

Bella se manteve em silêncio desde que dizemos até mais à Angela. Perguntei o que havia, e ela só deu de ombros. Só quando chegamos em casa e deixamos as comidas na cozinha para poder guardar, que ela finalmente se expressou.

— Certo. – falou, nervosa. Os dentes trincados e o rosto corando. _Isso não é nada bom_, pensei. – Agora, sem tentar não "ferir meus sentimentos" ou me "surpreender".

Eu hesitei, assustado com o que ela pretendia perguntar. Antes de falar, ela respirou fundo. _Isso definitivamente não é nada bom_.

— Por que diabos ninguém gosta de Jacob Black?

De algum modo, eu consegui segurar a risada que queria soltar. Quer dizer, isso era tão Bella – querer saber sempre o motivo das coisas, e tirar conclusões sobre tudo.

— Quem não gosta de Jacob? – perguntei inocentemente.

— Eu devo dizer uma lista? Ou posso citar só os primeiros, que são você, Alice, Carlisle e agora até _Angela_? – reclamou.

Suspirei. É claro que o dom de observação – às vezes totalmente falho, mas ainda marcante – e o gênio difícil dela ela não ia esquecer.

— Não é que não gostamos do seu namorado. É só... Falta de afinidade. – dei de ombros.

_Carlisle, a culpa é SUA por eu estar mentindo para Bella._

— Por favor! – ela gritou, jogando as mãos pra cima. – Eu perdi a memória, mas não quer dizer que eu sou retardada! Acha que não percebo que ficam cochichando sobre ele? Ou que toda a vez que falo esse nome vocês fazem uma careta ou EVITAM MINHAS PERGUNTAS?

Suspirei de novo.

— Bella... Esse é um assunto complicado. – falei, por fim.

— _Por quê_? Só quero saber isso! _Por quê _não gosta dele?

Porque ele é seu namorado, e eu não. Porque ele pode te tocar quando quiser. Porque você divide _um quarto _com ele!

— Acontece que... Bem, Jacob é que não gosta de mim. – Meia verdade. – Eu só retribuo os sentimentos dele. – Verdade completa.

Bella fechou os olhos com força e passou a mão pelo rosto. Quando os abriu, suas orbes castanhas se focalizaram em mim. Toda a sua raiva tinha sumido, e agora ela parecia decepcionada.

— Eu achei que podia confiar em você pra tudo. – falou baixo, e eu me deixei escorregar para a cadeira, trincando os dentes em silêncio.

— Você pode, Bella. – garanti, estendendo a mão por cima da mesa para tocar a sua.

— Então seja sincero comigo. Diga sua opinião sobre Jacob. – implorou.

— Não _posso_! Nós concordamos em não falar um do outro pra você. – gemi, frustrado.

Só percebi um segundo depois o que tinha dito.

— Quer dizer, eu... – comecei, mas Bella levantou a mão para me interromper.

— Vamos fazer um acordo: Você confia em mim e eu confio em você. Não vou sair gritando aos ventos que você está me falando sobre outras pessoas, e você vai me dar um pouco mais de crédito quanto à minha percepção, ok?

Suspirei pela milésima vez.

— Jacob sempre foi um idiota. – comecei, dessa vez _realmente _sem me importar em surpreendê-la ou machucar seus sentimentos. – Ele era algo como o garoto popular da escola, o que saía com todas as meninas. Vocês saíram uma vez, e ele foi totalmente idiota com você.

Bella assentiu, ouvindo a história.

— Você disse a algumas pessoas que ele era um idiota, então ele estava sempre atrás de você para tentar, digamos, "reverter" essa fama dele. Perto da formatura, ele te chamou para o baile, e você disse sim. Foi nossa segunda grande briga. A primeira foi por um motivo idiota que eu mal me lembro e a terceira... – eu parei. A terceira grande briga tinha sido quando eu a beijei.

— Continue. – ela balançou a cabeça, ignorando esse detalhe.

— Então, eu fiquei realmente nervoso quando você aceitou ir ao baile com ele, depois de dois anos rejeitando-o. Foi como se estivesse apenas brincando com a "fixação" dele por você; mesmo sendo um idiota, eu achei que tinha sido repreensível da sua parte dar esperanças a ele.

Eu me perguntei se aquela situação toda tinha sido realmente sobre Jacob. Quer dizer, nesse mesmo baile, eu tinha ido com Jessica, uma garota que Bella realmente odiava. Talvez tenha sido uma vingança dela, já que ela também gostava de mim no colegial.

— E nós brigamos, nos encontramos no baile, brigamos mais uma vez... Você começou a namorar com Jacob e foi embora para Seattle. – mordi o lábio, agoniado com a expressão séria de Bella. – Nós íamos pra mesma faculdade, eu e você. Mas então você desistiu, porque não queria mais falar comigo, nunca mais.

— Eu pedi muitas desculpas, e você me perdoou alguns meses depois, mas só voltamos a ser amigos quase um ano inteiro após o baile, quando meus pais... morreram. – falei com dificuldade. – Você foi a primeira pessoa a vir me ver, e era a única que eu não queria que me visse daquele jeito. Foi... bem terrível... mas você estava lá.

Engoli em seco, balançando a cabeça.

— Mas o que aconteceu foi que voltamos a passar tempo juntos, e ficamos como melhores amigos novamente. Você estava sempre meio enrolada com Jacob, ou então simplesmente saía por aí... Foi uma fase meio _dark_ sua. – brinquei, e ela riu. – Até que vocês começaram a namorar "sério". Até então, o meu conceito de Jacob se baseava apenas nos acontecimentos no ensino médio, mas ele só provou que continuava o mesmo.

— Depois que vocês começaram a morar juntos, a coisa só ficou pior. Ele sempre chegava tarde e brigava com você por motivos bobos... – eu balancei a cabeça, nervoso. – Ele fazia você chorar, e eu o odeio por isso. Só que agora... ele é outra pessoa, mas só com você. Passou a te adorar, e te colocar acima de tudo, quando antes ele só te tratava mal. Eu não me importaria se ele _realmente _tivesse mudado, mas ele continua o mesmo! Te exibindo como um troféu, um _objeto_!

Não reparei que tinha começado a quase gritar no final. Respirei fundo para me acalmar.

— E qual é o motivo de Alice? – perguntou Bella calmamente.

— O mesmo que o meu. – dei de ombros. – Ela se preocupa bastante com você, e tudo o que te machuque, a machuca também.

Bella hesitou, mas então sorriu.

— Obrigada.

— Não por isso. – balancei a cabeça.

— Obrigada mesmo assim. – insistiu, e eu dei de ombros levemente.

Não era realmente _um esforço _pra mim falar algumas verdades sobre Jacob.

— Eu não gosto dele. – disse Bella, falando num jato e desviando o olhar em seguida.

— O que disse? – perguntei, sem ter certeza se ela tinha realmente dito aquela frase.

— Eu não gosto de Jacob. – ela falou, lentamente, os olhos ainda distantes. – Eu não estou apaixonada por ele de nenhum modo, e eu não gosto quando ele me toca.

Fiquei indeciso entre rir de felicidade por sua declaração ou socar a mesa por ódio de Jacob querendo tocá-la.

— Sei que deveria gostar dele, e coisa e tal. Ele é super fofo, de verdade, mas... Eu não sei, é como se não fôssemos compatíveis de algum modo. E ele me deixa realmente desconfortável quando pergunta se eu estou pronta. – fez ela, levantando o olhar para me lançar uma careta.

— Pronta? – ecoei, sem entender.

Bella corou e abaixou o tom da voz, se inclinando para mais perto de mim.

— Carlisle disse que eu não posso fazer... você sabe, _aquilo_. Ele usou a frase "ela vai demorar muito para estar pronta pra isso", e parece que um _esporte _para Jacob me perguntar se esse dia está próximo. – murmurou.

Tive consciência de que o som que escapou da minha garganta era algo como um rosnado e que ia assustá-la, mas não consegui conter dentro de mim.

— Aquele... – comecei, mas não queria dizer algo muito baixo para não amedrontá-la ainda mais.

O mais lindo dos gestos – Bella esticou sua mão e pôs em cima da minha delicadamente, afagando de leve.

— Não é como se eu fosse ceder a ele. – ela confidenciou, rindo. Eu respirei fundo, me lembrando de sua declaração que não gostava dele. Jacob _não ia _tocá-la.

— Urgh. – grunhi, abrindo os olhos finalmente. – Eu devia sequestrar você e te trancar dentro de casa. Nunca mais vou conseguir fechar os olhos sem imaginar Jacob te assediando.

Ela riu.

— Isso não é engraçado, de verdade. – a adverti, mas ela só riu mais.

— Não consigo, desculpe. É que seu olhar é tão assassino que eu prefiro achar que está brincando. – fez Bella, rindo novamente.

— Eu não estou. – soltei, e era verdade. – Mas não se preocupe, minha raiva não é direcionada a você, de nenhum modo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, até que Bella pulou na cadeira, levando as duas mãos à boca.

— Nós devíamos ligar para Alice! – lembrou, e eu arfei.

— Merda. – resmunguei, quase correndo para a sala. – Ela vai matar a gente!

— Com certeza! – concordou Bella, os olhos arregalados. – O pouco que eu a conheço já sei que ela é totalmente perigosa quando quer!

Puxei o telefone do gancho e disquei o número da casa dela, porque era o que eu sabia de cor. Bella correu para pegar seu celular, esquecido no carro. Tocou até cair na caixa postal, mas eu não deixei nenhuma mensagem.

Bella voltou com o rosto pálido, e eu fiquei igualmente preocupado quando ela me mostrou a tela inicial de seu celular.

_38 ligações perdidas_

Bella me encarou enquanto apertava o botão _listar._

_11h49__min am – Alice_

_11h45__min am – Alice_

_11h42__min am – Alice_

_11h37__min am – Alice_

_11h32__min am – Reneé_

_11h29__min am – Alice_

_11h25__min am – Alice_

_11h23__min am – Alice_

_11h20__min am – Alice_

_11__h19min am – Alice _

_11h16min am – Alice _

_11h10min am – Jacob_

_11__h02min am – Alice_

_10__h53min am – Alice _

_10__h42min am – Alice_

_10__h20min am – Alice_

_10__h19min am – Alice_

_10__h15min am – Charlie_

E a lista ainda continuava. Peguei o celular da mão dela e achei o número do apartamento de Jasper para ligar. Tocou duas vezes até que eu ouvi a voz dele num _alô _meio cansado.

— Oi, Jasper... – falei, hesitando. Ele xingou baixo.

— _Onde diabos vocês estão? Alice está totalmente enlouquecida e à ponto de chamar a polícia. _– disse.

— Desculpe. – pedi, olhando para Bella com uma careta. – Diga a ela que nos distraímos com...

— _Não vou dizer nada! Vocês que falem com ela! _– riu Jasper, e eu respirei fundo. – _Peça para Bella falar com ela, Alice vai se controlar melhor_. – sugeriu ele, falando rápido.

Ouvi-o chamar Alice, e chamei Bella.

— Jasper disse que seria mais fácil se você falasse com Alice. – transmiti, e Bella corou.

— Ela vai ficar brava comigo. – falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Não com _você_. – corrigi, e ela suspirou, estendendo a mão para pegar o telefone.

— Covarde. – provocou, rindo. Franzi o cenho e puxei o telefone de volta. – Bobo! Me dá isso aqui!

— Não. Agora é questão de honra. – garanti, e colei o ouvido ao telefone. Bella suspirou e se aproximou, ouvidos atentos.

Alice não demorou.

— _Bella? O que aconteceu, querida? _– fez Alice, doce. Reprimi um sorriso.

— É Edward falando. – disse eu, com um sorriso.

— _EDWARD CULLEN! O QUÊ DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ COM A BELLA? _– gritou. Afastei o telefone ligeiramente.

— Calma, Alice. – pedi, rindo sem querer.

Ela não estava tão brava quando eu imaginava, e eu tinha uma vaga ideia do motivo – com certeza estava maquinando o que eu e Bella poderíamos e estar fazendo, e suas opiniões provavelmente estavam erradas.

— Bella está aqui do meu lado. – falei, devagar. – Nós chegamos e acabamos nos distraindo, já que precisávamos fazer compras. Voltamos pra casa agora.

— _Eu achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa!_ – choramingou ela, e praticamente a vi com um bico.

— Desculpe, Allie. A culpa é minha. – assumi. Bella revirou os olhos para mim e eu franzi o cenho, sem entender o motivo. – Quer falar com a sua protegida? – sugeri, só um pouco sarcástico.

— _Claro que quero, bobinho. _– disse Alice, como se fosse óbvio. E era mesmo.

— Sim, senhora. – brinquei, antes de passar o telefone para Bella.

— Oi, Alice. – disse ela animadamente. Um minuto se passou, e eu comecei a tamborilar os dedos na mesinha do telefone, ansioso. – Não, Alice, Edward é um bom menino.

Bella gargalhou, corando.

— Não seja boba, claro que não. – e, de repente, todos os vestígios de humor sumiram do rosto de Bella, mas não parecia ser por algo que fora dito. Eu _esperava _que não. – Alice, quando eu estiver de volta... eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algo que eu não- Não, Alice, eu não estou doente. Só conversar, ok? Vou desligar. Um beijo.

Eu joguei um beijo para o ar na direção do telefone, tentando fazer Bella desfranzir o cenho, com sucesso.

— Edward está te mandando um beijo. – disse Bella, rindo, apesar que só superficialmente. – Até mais, Alice.

O telefone foi posto de volta no lugar e eu sorri de leve para a pessoa que corava na minha frente.

— O que Alice te perguntou sobre mim? – questionei.

Ela só corou mais.

— Bobeira. – respondeu, dando de ombros.

— O que ela perguntou? – insisti, curioso.

— Primeiro ela perguntou se você tinha tentado me bater, e depois se tinha me _beijado_? Eu não entendi o sentido de nenhuma das perguntas. – fez Bella, desinteressada no assunto.

Não pude deixar de rir.

— Uma vez nós viajamos para a praia juntos, e você caiu. As marcas no seu braço pareciam que _alguém_ tinha feito, e você enganou Alice por uma semana inteira dizendo que te bati. Ela adora relembrar essa história porque, _pra ela _foi engraçado quando quase tentou me assassinar por "bater na melhor amiga dela". – expliquei, rindo.

— Ah. – fez Bella, franzindo os lábios para segurar um risada, e então gargalhando livremente. – E por que a pergunta sobre o beijo?

Eu apenas olhei para o lado, como se não tivesse ouvido. Um segundo se passou.

— Nós... nós já nos beijamos? – perguntou Bella, confusa, curiosa, e, acima de tudo, surpresa.

_Ah, merda. Eu não vou conseguir mentir._

— Ahn... – enrolei, desviando o olhar para a porta.

_Alice, eu vou te matar._

— Wow. – murmurou. – Eu achei que tínhamos sempre sido amigos...

— Nós _somos _amigos. – falei, franzindo o cenho sem olhar para ela.

— Eu sei... Só pensei que... Tivesse sido sempre assim, apenas amizade.

Olhei pelo canto do olho – ela estava mais corada que o normal, e tossiu de leve ao terminar.

_Ah, Alice. Eu REALMENTE vou te matar._

— Bem... – comecei, sem fazer a mínima ideia do que dizer. – É complicado.

— Claro. – fez ela, sarcástica, e eu lembrei que falei a mesma coisa antes de soltar o verbo sobre Jacob.

— Um dia eu te explico. – garanti, cruzando os dedos nas costas disfarçadamente. – Longa história.

— Tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros.

Silêncio. Quis matar Alice de novo.

— Vamos guardar nossas compras? – sugeri, sorrindo com todo o entusiasmo que eu _não tinha_.

— Sim, senhor. – brincou Bella, e eu acabei rindo.

Ela não sabia nada sobre mim, e eu sabia muito pouco sobre o que ela realmente pensava, mas estava começando a achar que, afinal de contas, tudo podia dar certo.

Porque, enquanto ela me fizesse rir, nada podia estar _tão _errado assim.

.

_**Oioioioioi**_

**Oi, pessoas bonitas. Estou muito feliz hoje porque eu demorei apenas 11 dias para postar, o que, para meus padrões, é rápido. Sem contar que eu ganhei um notebook (se tiver alguma falta de espaço, acento no lugar errado, etc é culpa dele), então hoje pude escrever bastante.  
Já vou avisando que vou me manter mais ou menos nessa média de postagem – a cada uma semana e meia.  
Lembrando que a pobre autora que vos fala estuda (e está em período de provas) e também tem que cuidar de uma casa realmente muito bagunçada u.u'  
Bom, agora talvez eu até atualize com MAIS freqüência do que acabei de falar, já que tenho meu notebook pra escrever sempre que der e coisa e tal. Enfim :D**

**Vamos às reviews lindas :DD**

Amanda **Caaalma, filha! Já atualizei \o/ SHUAHSUAHSUHAUHSUAHSUHASUH' Obrigadaa pelo carinho *-***

Nara Cullen **Concordo plenamente com você! O Jacob tem que morrer -'**

HelenEmily **' Siiim senhoraa :D**

Rêh **oO' Safadinhaa! HSUAHSUHAUSHAUHSUAHHSAHS! Vou te contar o que o Jake fez de muito ruim pra ninguém gostar dele: NASCEU.**

Jess Flix **Eu também estou empolgada com os dois 'morando juntos'. Tanto que estou enrolando ao máximo no tempo deles lá! HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHUSHAUHS**

Beta **Siim :D**

Bia **É... O Jacob é tipo muito "cachorro", no sentido quase literal. Ele insiste demais, dá ódio. Tipo, POW, a mina vai CASAR e ele quer saber como ela vai passar a lua de mel? Ele é chato e mesquinho, usando a amizade dos dois pra fazer a Bella ficar confusa e tal... ¬¬' O pior é que ela cai, né! ¬¬' HUAHSUHAUSHAUHSHAUHSAUSUAHS . Dessa vez nem demorei u.u**

Priiiii **Nãoo, fia! Num é minha mãe não oO' É a mãe da Cintia Cullen que tá mal, não a minha. A minha mãe vai muito bem, obrigada :D Rsrs... Obrigada por ler as oneshots! Acho que ninguém gostou muito da Thunder, mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo apoio, fofa *-***

Lyka Cullen **Eu, cruel? :O' Você nem imagina o final que ia ter esse capítulo! Eu amenizei E MUITO as coisas! HAHA**

**Own, minhas chuchuzinhas *-***

**Obrigada pelas reviews de apoio, mesmo quando eu demorei u.u'**

**TALVEZ, MUITO PROVAVELMENTE eu vou ficar sem internet por algumas semanas, mas, se isso acontecer, vou escrever e postar numa lan house – só que aí nem vai dar pra responder reviews nem nada... ;s Mas, se isso acontecer mesmo, avisarei. **

**BEIJOOO =*****

**Isa**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

**Bella's PoV**

— Oi, Alice. – falei, sorrindo.

— Oi, Bella, querida! Vocês quase me deixaram loucos por demorar tanto pra me ligar! Graças a Deus não aconteceu nada de terrível. – ela parou para respirar e eu sorri para Edward, observando seu tédio. – Edward já bateu em você dessa vez?

— Não, Alice, Edward é um bom menino. – respondi, sorrindo para ele.

Eu não tinha muita ideia do que aquilo significava, mas como ele _não _tinha me batido, apenas respondi sem questionar.

— Ele te beijou? – fez ela, com uma ansiedade que eu não entendi.

Ri, porque não sabia o que fazer.

— Não seja boba, claro que não.

Podia sentir meu rosto corando fortemente, ainda mais quando percebi que Edward estava olhando para mim. Por que Alice tinha feito essas perguntas, afinal? O que havia de fundamento naquilo? Era _comum _Edward me bater ou me beijar?

Apesar de sua insana hiperatividade, era bom falar com Alice. Eu me sentia à vontade com ela, mais do que com qualquer um, até mais do que com Edward – isso deve ser por ela ser uma garota, acho.

O que me lembrou algo que eu estava deixando no fundo da memória até quando desse.

— Alice, quando eu estiver de volta... – falei, devagar, hesitando. Meu rosto voltou a ficar vermelho. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algo que eu não-

— Bella, meu Deus do céu, você está morrendo? Tem alguma doença grave? Ah meu Deus! – tagarelou ela, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Não, Alice, eu _não estou _doente. Só conversar, ok? – expliquei.

— Mas você não pode-

— Vou desligar. Um beijo. – escapei, não querendo e muito menos _podendo _contar aquilo à ela no momento.

— Certo. – respondeu, claramente decepcionada. Tentei não me importar, mas não consegui.

Edward, sorrindo, mandou um beijo para o telefone. Eu ri de leve.

— Edward está te mandando um beijo. – falei, sorrindo. Alice apenas soltou um 'hm' desinteressado. – Até mais, Alice.

— Até.

Desliguei antes que desistisse da minha resolução de esperar para contar para Alice. Coloquei o telefone no lugar e corei ao perceber o olhar de Edward sobre mim.

— O que Alice te perguntou sobre mim? – fez ele, e eu corei ainda mais.

— Bobeira. – respondi rapidamente, dando de ombros para parecer natural.

Então me lembrei da minha curiosidade e desejei ter respondido outra coisa.

— O que ela perguntou? – repetiu Edward, curioso.

— Primeiro ela perguntou se você tinha tentado me bater, e depois se tinha me _beijado_? Eu não entendi o sentido de nenhuma das perguntas. – falei calmamente.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Uma vez nós viajamos para a praia juntos, e você caiu. As marcas no seu braço pareciam que _alguém _tinha feito, e você enganou Alice por uma semana inteira dizendo que te bati. – explicou Edward. – Ela adora relembrar essa história porque, _pra ela _foi engraçado quando quase tentou me assassinar por "bater na melhor amiga dela".

— Ah. – fiz eu, segurando uma risada. Isso me parecia _tão _Alice! Não pude não rir. – E por que a pergunta sobre o beijo?

Edward simplesmente olhou para o lado, como se alguém imaginário tivesse chamado seu nome. Eu esperei, mas ele não respondeu.

Minha mente trabalhou sem comando.

Se Alice tinha me perguntado se Edward tinha me batido e ele _já "me bateu"_ uma vez, então isso significa que...

— Nós... nós já nos beijamos? – botei pra fora.

— Ahn... – ele enrolou, e eu percebi que _sim_.

— Wow. Eu achei que tínhamos sempre sido amigos...

— Nós _somos _amigos. – cortou-me, um pouco chateado. Balancei a cabeça, ele não tinha entendido o que eu queria dizer.

— Eu sei... Só pensei que... Tivesse sido sempre assim, apenas amizade. – expliquei, corando ao atinar para uma coisa.

Se Edward e eu _já _nos beijamos, isso quer dizer que existe a possibilidade de nós termos feito _outra _coisa também, não? Meu sonho, no final das contas, podia não ser tão absurdo.

— Bem... – disse Edward, hesitando. – É complicado.

— Claro. – respondi, revirando os olhos. _Tudo _é complicado quando se trata do meu passado.

— Um dia eu te explico. – prometeu ele. – Longa história. – justificou.

— Tudo bem. – dei de ombros, sem me importar.

Se _ele _não me explicasse, eu ia fazer _Alice_ explicar.

— Vamos guardar nossas compras? – sugeriu Edward, querendo mudar de assunto.

— Sim, senhor. – brinquei, e ele riu, lançando-me um olhar especificamente lindo.

Tinha sido o mesmo modo que ele me olhou a primeira vez – bem, a primeira vez que eu o vi me olhando. Aquele olhar bom, carinhoso; preocupado, mas não com pena. Eu percebi que amava aquilo nele, o jeito que ele me tratava e tudo o mais, mas principalmente seu olhar.

Guardamos as compras, Edward me ajudou a desfazer as malas e depois fiquei observando-o enquanto ele fazia o mesmo (fui proibida de ajudar, claro). Depois disso, ficamos à toa na sala, falando sobre qualquer coisa desimportante.

A hora estava passando e eu, que já estava com fome quando guardamos a comida, comecei a ficar tonta de necessidade por alimento.

— Estou com fome. – declarei finalmente, interrompendo Edward. Ele riu.

— Há quanto tempo? – perguntou.

— Hmm... – mordi o lábio. Como ele sabia que fazia tempo? – Alguns minutos.

— Há quanto tempo? – repetiu calmamente.

Corei.

— Algumas horas. – admiti.

Ele revirou os olhos ao se levantar.

— Por favor, não me deixe te matar de fome. Alice me mataria por isso. – brigou e brincou. Mordi o lábio inferior, sem graça. – Só... por favor, não precisa ter vergonha de dizer que está _com fome_!

Assenti, corando mais. Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, encerrando o assunto e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Aceitei, e andamos de mãos dadas até a cozinha.

— Observe e aprenda. – gracejou, piscando pra mim. Ri alto.

— Claro. – concordei.

De vez em quando Edward me pedia para pegar alguma coisa, e eu observava o quanto podia, fazendo anotações mentais sobre como fazer um _strogonoff_. Depois de tudo pronto, arrumei a mesa com pratos, talheres e copos (insisti em fazer um suco, apesar de Edward ter comprado praticamente metade do estoque de refrigerantes do mercado) e nos sentamos para comer.

O cheiro estava me deixando louca, e eu tive que me controlar para dar a primeira garfada devagar e mastigar lentamente antes de engolir.

— E então? – perguntou Edward, ansioso.

— Hm... – falei, enrolando. Percebi que ele ainda não tinha comido nada e só estava esperando minha opinião. – Eu acho que minha comida preferida não é mais miojo.

Ele riu e relaxou, me fazendo rir junto.

— De verdade, Edward, está muito bom. – elogiei, dando mais uma garfada.

— Temperado com a sua fome... – ele desdenhou.

— Ei! Eu não mentiria pra te agradar, então aceite o fato de que você é um bom cozinheiro. – teimei, rindo.

Edward gargalhou.

— Não posso dizer o mesmo. – admitiu, risonho.

O encarei, em choque.

— _Mentiria _pra mim só pra me agradar? Mas seria uma _falsa _felicidade! – argumentei, corando ao perceber que aumentei o tom de voz. Antes que pudesse continuar, ele me cortou.

— Não estou falando sobre mentir, Bella. – ele revirou os olhos. – _Omitir_.

— Deixaria de contar algo pra mim pra me agradar? – testei, ainda ultrajada.

— Pra _te proteger_. – corrigiu, comendo normalmente. Eu só o encarava, paralisada. – Existem coisas que é melhor deixar sob os panos.

Pensei por um segundo.

— Não vai me dizer porque nos beijamos. – constatei lentamente.

Ele levantou o olhar, sorrindo para mim.

— Você é que está dizendo isso.

Respirei fundo. De repente, minha fome tinha sumido.

— E por quê? – falei devagar, tentando manter a calma.

Não houve resposta. Esperei por mais de um minuto, mas ele só comia metodicamente. Engoli em seco.

— Não vai pegar suco? – perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sem esperar resposta, despejou o líquido alaranjado em meu copo, fazendo o cheiro adocicado subir até minhas narinas.

Foi totalmente instintivo. Simplesmente corri. Levantei quase chutando a cadeira, e corri o mais rápido que pude para o banheiro tapando a boca. Assim fechei a porta, me abaixei e despejei todo o meu café da manhã no vaso. Apertei a descarga logo em seguida, evitando que o cheiro excessivo de vômito me deixasse enjoada novamente.

Ouvi Edward batendo freneticamente na porta, mas o ignorei. Eu precisava me limpar e limpar aquilo antes de sair dali ou vê-lo. Do mesmo modo que fiz todas as outras vezes que isso tinha acontecido, primeiro lavei a boca só com água, e depois escovei os dentes – duas vezes. Lavei o rosto, respirando fundo.

Mais calma, me abaixei para limpar com a escovinha de banheiro os resquícios que tinham caído para fora. Edward estava desesperado, mas eu continuei meu serviço. Terminei de limpar e lavei as mãos. Lavei o rosto de novo, e como em todas as outras vezes, escorreguei para o chão, cobri a face e comecei a chorar.

Edward parecia realmente enlouquecendo do lado de fora então eu destranquei a porcaria de porta e continuei no mesmo lugar. Ele sentou ao meu lado, preocupado.

— Bella? – fez ele, carinhosamente alisando meu rosto.

Eu só chorei mais, afastando suas mãos de mim desesperadamente. Ignorando meus protestos silenciosos, ele me puxou para seu colo, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito. A nova posição estava me apertando por causa de seus braços em torno de mim, e eu tentei me afastar, mas ele continuou me mantendo parada.

— Edward – chorei, idiotamente. –, está me machucando.

Como mágica, Edward tirou suas mãos de mim murmurando pedidos de desculpa – mas me tirou de cima dele. Me virei para sentar de lado em seu colo, sem comprimir meus seios doloridos contra seus _tão _fortes músculos.

— Edward... – choraminguei, jogando os braços em seu pescoço e acabando por me apertar do mesmo modo.

— Amor, por favor, não fique assim. – implorou, alisando minhas costas.

Solucei, me sentindo idiota, mas sem conseguir parar de chorar. Acabei soltando uma risada curta ao perceber do que ele tinha me chamado, mas não comentei nada.

— Bella, olhe pra mim. – ele pediu, sem brechas para eu negar.

Levantei o rosto, fungando. As lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, mas eu não estava mais tão pirada quando antes. Era incrível o poder que Edward tinha de me fazer esquecer e desligar de tudo e prestar atenção só nele.

Ao invés de tão focada em meu próprio desespero, comecei a reparar no quanto estávamos próximos – eu podia beijá-lo, se quisesse. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça. Só de _pensar _em beijá-lo podia sentir meu estômago revirando – diabos, eu tenho namorado!

— Fale comigo. – implorou Edward, e eu suspirei.

— Estou de TPM. – esquivei-me, dando-lhe uma mentira que ele provavelmente não iria questionar.

— Me diga o que está te incomodando. – insistiu ele, calmo. – É por que eu não quero te contar algumas coisas?

— Algumas? – ecoei. – Tem mais de uma?

Edward suspirou, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

— É por isso, não é? – falou, triste.

— Eu quero deitar. – fiz eu, ignorando-o só um pouco. – Pode guardar minha comida pra mais tarde? Perdi a fome.

Edward não deu sinais de que ia guardar meu prato, apenas levantou e me pegou no colo, me fazendo protestar baixo, cansada.

— Fique quietinha. – sussurrou, beijando meu rosto carinhosamente.

— Eu quero deitar. – repeti, resmungando.

— Estou te levando pra cama, querida. – ele me tranqüilizou.

Em um minuto eu já estava no "meu" quarto, deitada. Segurei a mão de Edward quando ele se afastou e o fiz voltar.

— Vem aqui. – pedi, deitada, e ele se abaixou perto de mim. – Obrigada.

— Não por isso. – disse. – Descanse. Quando acordar, estarei lá em baixo, okay?

— Não! – grasnei ansiosamente. Ele hesitou. – Fica aqui, por favor?

Eu podia ver que tinha o pegado de guarda baixa, então desviei o olhar, constrangida pelo pedido.

— Claro. – respondeu, dando a volta na cama e se sentando ao lado de onde eu estava deitada.

Imediatamente me arrastei para mais perto dele, apoiando a cabeça em sua perna. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, e eu já podia sentir o sono ameaçando chegar. Eu estava _tão _sonolenta ultimamente! A qualquer hora, se eu simplesmente _parasse_, dormia.

— Você estava passando mal, não estava? – perguntou Edward calmamente.

Eu engoli em seco e não respondi, só continuei quieta, agarrada a ele.

— Vomitou, não foi? – insistiu.

Percebi que ele não ia deixar isso quieto.

— Calma. Não foi a primeira vez. – soltei, tentando acalmá-lo. Só percebi um segundo depois que tinha tido o efeito contrário.

— Precisa ver um médico. – fez ele, me empurrando para sentar.

Só fiquei o encarando.

— Eu posso te levar ao hospital daqui. Não é tão ruim, e você precisa ver o que está acontecendo. – falou, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu. Não. Vou. Ao. Hospital. – grunhi. – Não nos próximos _anos_!

Ele respirou fundo.

— Entendo perfeitamente que você não esteja muito animada com a perspectiva de ir para um lugar todo branco novamente, mas é _a sua saúde_. Você _vai _ao hospital, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar até lá. – falou calmamente.

— Eu não estou doente, Edward. – rosnei, me levantando.

— Você não sabe disso. – ele tentou me convencer.

— Eu _sei _que não estou doente! – gritei.

— Bella... – ele falou, se aproximando.

— Você não vai me levar a hospital nenhum! – gritei, ainda mais alto.

— Bella... – deu mais um passo.

— _PÁRE COM ISSO!_ – ordenei, estendo a mão à minha frente em sinal de _pare_. – Eu não vou e _PONTO_. Não vai me obrigar!

— Bella, você precisa ir ao hospital fazer um exame! – falou, frustrado.

— Não vou! – temei, ainda gritando.

— Você está doente, precisa-

— Eu não estou doente, okay? – extravasei.

— Então o que é que você tem? – perguntou Edward, dando mais um passo na minha direção.

Eu deixei que ele se aproximasse dessa vez. Estava cansada de discutir, e além do mais, estava com as costas coladas à parede – não tinha pra onde andar.

Ele não ia deixar isso quieto. Ia me encher até eu contar. Ou ia descobrir. Fechei os olhos, desistindo.

— Eu estou grávida.

**.**

**NÃO DEMOREI NEM UMA SEMANA INTEIRA! ISSO É UM RECORDE!**

**Capítulo não muito grande, mas com uma gigantesca revelação. Finalmente, confirmaram-se as suspeitas de muitas... É, a nossa Bellinha está gravidinha!  
O próximo capítulo vai ser beem triste, e do ponto de vista do Edward (inteiro só dele, acho). Enfim... Eu ia fazer um capítulo maior, mas eu **_**tinha **_**que terminar com ESSA cena. Senão não seria eu! HAHHAHAH  
Bom, às reviews:**

Bia **Pois é... a Bella não gosta do Jacob. Essa é a parte mais difícil pra ela, dentre todas as adaptações à vida normal que ela viva. Antes de perder a memória, ela meio que "agüentava" o Jacob, mas agora ela sente como se o traísse só de pensar no Edward... Ah, é triste pros dois essa gravidez. E, olha só, nem demorei!**

Lyka Cullen **Haha, beijos estão distantes, sinto muito. Continuação rápida!**

Amanda **Se o Edward pudesse, ele tipo seqüestraria a Bella e manteria ela debaixo da terra, mas ele não pode... Haha. **

AshMasen **Eu também tenho vontade de contar a verdade pra Bella, mas tudo no tempo certo. A Alice fez as coisas andarem mais rápido, mas ainda assim, vai demorar um pouco... Enfim! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.**

Aninhacullen **Obrigada *-* ; Hm, provavelmente sim u.u' Hahah**

**Entãão, povo, é isso aí. Se Deus quiser, chego com o próximo em uma semana ou um pouco mais.**

**Amo vocês!  
**

**Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo Vinte e Seis

**Edward's PoV**

— Eu estou grávida.

_O quê_? Tinha que ser um sonho. A droga de um pesadelo.

_Não!_

— Você... – falei devagar, paralisado no lugar. – Você _o quê?_

— Eu estou grávida, Edward. – ela grasnou, começando a chorar de novo.

Em algum lugar da minha mente, eu sabia que _devia_ ir até ela, abraçá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Confortá-la, como um bom amigo faz.

Mas naquele momento eu não era um bom amigo. Naquele momento eu era um homem que amava uma mulher que estava grávida. _De outro_.

Meus olhos correram para sua barriga, ainda perfeitamente reta. Não, não era possível. Bella não podia estar _grávida_. Não _podia_.

Hesitei no lugar, meus olhos agora vidrados em seu rosto distorcido de desespero. Não consegui me sentir mal por ela estar chorando – tudo o que eu sentia era _ódio_. Bella estava carregando um bebê de Jacob. Jacob, desgraçado infeliz, era o pai da criança que Bella trazia no ventre.

Eu precisava sair dali. _Imediatamente_.

Dei um passo para trás e cambaleei como se algo invisível tivesse me atingido. Pisquei repetidas vezes, ainda esperando que de repente acordasse daquela realidade absurda. Engoli em seco e dei as costas a ela, andando para a porta.

Um soluço alto chamou minha atenção o suficiente para que eu parasse de andar no batente, mas não consegui me virar. Se visse o rosto dela, me lembraria de que ela tinha um bebê dentro de si. Um bebê sem culpa de nada – exceto _existir_.

Balancei a cabeça – a quem eu estava querendo convencer com isso? Eu _sabia_ que Bella e Jacob dormiam juntos. Eles _moram _juntos, diabos! Não devia ter sido tão horrível saber que ela está _grávida_.

Mas falar era muito fácil. Dizer que a criança não tinha culpa era _muito fácil_. O difícil era não explodir de ódio. Difícil era pensar no que aconteceria depois. Eu podia até visualizar: Jacob emocionado por ser pai, a pediria em casamento. _E ela diria sim._

Engoli em seco, saindo finalmente dali. O choro de Bella ecoava em meus ouvidos, mas eu simplesmente segui até meu quarto, entrando e trancando a porta por dentro. Me joguei na cama com a cara no travesseiro, desejando morrer sufocado.

Peguei o telefone no criado-mudo e disquei o número do celular de Alice sem ter muita certeza se estava certo. Tocou duas vezes.

— _Alô?_ – disse Alice, com sua vozinha fina animada.

Gemi.

— Alice... – choraminguei infantilmente.

— _Edward! Meu Deus, que voz é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Bella está bem? _– despejou ela, com sua típica hiperatividade.

— Bella está _ótima_. – respondi, nervoso. – Alice, você podia ter me contado! Ter _me preparado _pra isso!

— _Contado pra você?_ – ecoou ela, hesitando. – _Contado o quê?_

— V-você não sabe? – perguntei, em choque.

— _O que eu não sei? Ah, meu Deus, está me preocupando, Edward! O que eu não sei? Bella está bem?_

— Já disse que sim. – resmunguei.

— _Então o que é? O que eu deixei de te contar, que eu nem sei?_ – questionou, e eu suspirei.

— Bella está grávida.

O silêncio se tornou incômodo depois de dez segundos.

— Alice?

— _Bella... minha Bellinha? Nossa Bella vai ser mãe? _– perguntou Alice, e sua voz estava embargada.

— Sim. – engoli em seco. Antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, bufei. – Alice, eu sou um idiota. Preciso acertar as coisas com Bella. Nos falamos depois. Eu não te contei nada, tudo bem? – pedi.

— _Tá_. – murmurou ela, aérea.

Desliguei o telefone, me chutando mentalmente. _Eu _tinha sido a primeira pessoa que Bella contou, e tinha simplesmente _fugido_. Hoje mesmo falei que ela podia contar comigo pra tudo, e quando ela mais precisa, a deixo.

_Ótimo amigo você é, Edward._

Gemi, me levantando da cama rapidamente e abrindo a porta. Do corredor eu já ouvia Bella chorando, e atravessei rapidamente para seu quarto. A porta estava aberta, e eu entrei sem fazer muito barulho.

Ela estava deitada na cama, soluçando alto, os olhos apertados enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. O travesseiro já estava encharcado, e ela tremia fortemente.

Minha fúria assassinada de cinco minutos antes apontou para mim. _Idiota_.

— Bella... – falei, engolindo em seco ao me aproximar.

Bella abriu os olhos de uma vez, me encarando em choque. E então, um segundo depois, fechou os olhos de volta, chorando sem parar. Respirei fundo – eu merecia aquele desprezo que ela sentia. Merecia muito mais, na verdade. Se ela me odiasse pra sempre, ainda seria pouco.

Escalei sua cama, parando em sua frente e pondo a mão em seu rosto devagar.

— Sai daqui. – ela implorou.

Foi pior do que se ela tivesse me batido com um taco de baseball. Mas ao invés de sair como antes, me aproximei mais dela.

— Eu não vou te deixar, Bella. – sussurrei, e ela soluçou antes de se render e me abraçar.

— Ah, Edward... – ela chorou, desesperada.

Passei meus braços em torno de seu corpo fino, acariciando suas costas devagar. Ela escondeu o rosto em meu peito.

— Shh, Bella. – falei baixo, subindo e descendo a mão lentamente.

— E-eu não sei o que fazer! - Bella choramingou.

— Eu também não, querida. – respondi, puxando-a para ainda mais perto. – Mas eu vou estar aqui, está bem?

Bella assentiu.

— Há quanto tempo sabe? – perguntei baixo, beijando seu cabelo.

— Desde que tive alta do hospital. – murmurou ela, as lágrimas parando de cair.

— Já contou para Jacob? – questionei, só para me certificar.

Seu pequeno corpo ficou imediatamente tenso. Ela moveu o rosto para a curva do meu pescoço devagar.

— Não. Só você e Carlisle sabem. – respondeu friamente. – Edward, eu... eu ainda estou começando a conhecer as pessoas e entendê-las... eu não quero um bebê agora.

As palavras me atingiram em cheio.

— Está pensando em tirar? – murmurei, tentando esconder minha perplexidade.

Bella arfou.

— Não! – respondeu. – Eu não acho que seja o melhor momento, mas eu vou tê-lo.

Assenti. Por mais que eu pudesse odiar Jacob e o fato de ter um fruto dele dentro de Bella, eu nunca poderia desejar mal à uma criança. Além do mais, era metade de Bella.

— É só que... Edward, eu estou tão confusa. Quando as coisas pareciam que ia se acertar, ficaram ainda mais complicadas! – se queixou.

— Eu sei, meu amor. – murmurei, acariciando seu cabelo. – Essa é a vida: Quando você pensa que sabe todas as respostas, ela vem e troca as perguntas.

Bella gargalhou em meio a suas lágrimas.

— Isso soa tão bobo. – brincou, e eu sorri para ela.

— De quanto tempo você está? – perguntei inevitavelmente.

— Quatro, cinco semanas. – respondeu, tensa. – Eu tentei não me ater a detalhes para não tornar tudo real. Não pensei sobre isso, e como só estava tendo enjôos raramente, fui levando na base de mentiras pra mim mesma. É claro que o sono é terrível, mas eu tento esconder essa parte. E os desejos... Deus do céu, como eu quero comer chocolate há dias! – falou, rindo superficialmente.

Suspirei.

— É sério? Você tem tido desejos?

— Sim... alguns vem e passam rápido, outros estão sempre lá. Chocolate virou meu vício, mas parei de comer quando Jacob perguntou se eu estava em algum tipo de _dieta de engordamento_. – admitiu.

— Idiota. – resmunguei, nervoso.

Bella riu em meu pescoço, mas parou de repente.

— Eu já estou gorda? – perguntou, preocupada.

Não agüentei, tive que rir.

— Bella, boba. – revirei os olhos, mesmo sem ela ver. – Não, não está gorda. E não devia parar de comer chocolate! Pode acabar fazendo com que _ele_ nasça com a fisionomia dos seus desejos!

Trinquei os dentes para não rir quando ela se afastou e me encarou com algum tipo de raiva.

— Ha, ha. – ironizou, revirando os olhos.

— É verdade! Já pensou em ter _um_ com cara de chocolate? Quer dizer, se for algum como _chokito _seria bem estranho e...

Ela bateu em meu ombro.

— Pare de brincar com a aparência do meu filho. – reclamou, fingindo estar brava, mas riu.

Engoli em seco. O jeito carinhoso que ela tinha falado "meu filho" tinha sido... decisivo. Ela já amava aquela criança, por mais que dissesse que não. Não que ela tenha dito que não, em algum momento.

— Desculpe. – murmurou Bella, sua mão pequena em meu rosto. – Vou parar de falar sobre isso.

Balancei a cabeça.

— É muita informação para se acostumar facilmente. – respondi. – Mas você não tem que mudar de assunto. Vão ser nove meses, e então toda uma vida. Já disse que vou estar aqui pra tudo, então eu _tenho_ que superar o fato de que você está esperando um filho de outro homem.

Bella hesitou.

— Por que eu senti tanta raiva contida na sua última frase? – perguntou baixo.

Trinquei os dentes. Mais uma vez, tinha falado demais. Se eu continuasse assim, logo as coisas estariam ainda mais confusas do que já estão. _Bella já tem que lidar com muita coisa; eu não posso deixá-la saber sobre nós._

— É que eu fico pensando... – falei rapidamente, quase juntando uma palavra com a outra. – Jacob é um idiota. Um idiota que _não vai _mudar. E imaginar que... Urgh.

— Imaginar o quê? – pediu ela, se aproximando de volta e passando os braços pelo meu pescoço.

Tentei conter o arrepio que se passou por mim, sem muito sucesso.

— Charlie vai dizer para Jacob casar com você. E ele vai ter que fazer isso. E você vai dizer sim. – murmurei contra seu rosto.

Ela gemeu.

— Por quê? Por que eu tenho que fazer isso? Por que eu não posso simplesmente tomar conta da minha vida _sozinha_? – reclamou, e eu pude sentir algo molhando seu rosto.

— Não chore, Bella. – implorei, beijando seu rosto. – Não chore.

Fungando, ela se apertou mais a mim.

— Não vou me casar com Jacob. – resmungou, e eu suspirei.

Do mesmo modo que não queria vê-la junto dele, não suportava a ideia de Jacob não assumir e deixá-la sozinha. Era um maldito impasse.

— Ele é o pai do seu filho. – falei devagar, desejando que ela _não _ouvisse minhas palavras e mantesse sua decisão anterior.

— Filho o qual eu concebi _em outra vida_! – ela rebateu, nervosa. – E, achei que você não gostasse de Jacob.

— Outra vida... – murmurei baixo.

Sim, tinha sido _outra vida_. Uma vida muito mais fácil, onde Bella me amava e eu a amava. Uma vida onde Bella pretendia _terminar _com Jacob.

— Não, eu realmente não gosto de Jacob. – respondi, por fim. – Mas a ideia de ele não assumir e te deixar sozinha é ainda mais terrível.

— Eu _posso_ criar uma criança sozinha. – rosnou ela. – Não preciso dele.

— Sei que não. Mas eu o odiaria ainda mais se _ele _pensasse assim.

— Não vou me casar com Jacob. – repetiu. – E além do mais, eu não vou estar _sozinha.._. Vou?

Ela levantou o rosto e mordeu o lábio ao me encarar. Sorri de lado.

— Você nunca vai estar sozinha. – sussurrei, e ela assentiu, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não chore...

— Estou bem. – fez ela, sorrindo.

— Eu te amo. – falei, antes que pudesse segurar.

Bella piscou duas vezes e uma lágrima escorregou por seu rosto. Me abaixei e beijei aquele ponto molhado.

— Também te amo, Edward. – sussurrou ela, beijando meu queixo.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu estava temporariamente incapaz de me mover. Levei minha mão até seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha e assistindo-a corar. Me aproximei mais e beijei sua testa, deixando meus lábios ali.

Bella se remexeu, seu braços deixando do meu pescoço e se apoiando em meu peito. Estávamos tão perto... Engoli em seco. Isso estava começando a ficar perigoso.

— Que tal comer um pouco? – sugeri, me afastando.

Ela riu sem muito humor.

— Sim, é claro. – respondeu, se levantando.

Me levantei também e nós descemos a escada em silêncio. Logo estávamos comendo de novo (depois de esquentar os pratos no microondas), e o clima estranho estava de volta.

— Quando você pretende contar para Jacob? – perguntei enquanto tirava os pratos da mesa.

Bella se surpreendeu com a pergunta, e só deu de ombros.

— Logo será impossível esconder. – falei.

Ela engoliu em seco, me olhando.

— Não sei, Edward. Honestamente, não quero falar sobre isso agora. – disse, desviando o olhar do meu.

— Bella... Não falar sobre isso não vai fazer com que a situação suma. – avisei, me arrependo assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Ela arfou e desviou o olhar imediatamente. – Desculpe.

Ela olhou pra mim, seu rosto, já molhado das lágrimas.

— Desculpe, Bella. – implorei, pegando sua mão sobre a mesa. – Estou sendo insensível.

— Você... não... _entende_. – ela grunhiu lentamente, afastando as mãos do meu alcance.

— Eu sei que está sendo difícil, me desculpe por estar tornando isso pior. – insisti, mastigando o lábio inferior nervosamente. Hesitei no lugar, pensando se deveria ou não ir até ela.

— Não, Edward, você _não sabe_. Você _não sabe _o que eu estou sentindo. Você _não sabe _o que é ter enjôos sempre que sente algum cheiro forte. Você _não sabe _como é estar _grávida _de alguém que _não ama_! – gritou Bella, se levantando.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo, respirando fundo. Assim que os abri, dei a volta na mesa e a abracei.

— Não, eu não sei. Me perdoe. Eu vou me comportar, eu juro. – implorei, sentindo-a tremer enquanto chorava.

— D-desculpe, Edward. – chorou ela.

— Não seja boba... A culpa é minha dessa vez. Aliás, todas as vezes. – admiti, embalando-a.

— Eu estou tão cansada de brigar com você. Estar aqui era supostamente para me fazer relaxar e descobrir meu passado, e não me preocupar com o futuro...

Suspirei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

— Eu sou tão idiota... – murmurei para ela. – Não é uma boa desculpa, mas ao menos é a verdade: Eu não sei como reagir, Bella. Não tenho a mínima ideia de como devo te tratar, se tem algo que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar...

— Só... fiquei aqui comigo, está bem? – Bella pediu, apertando seus braços em mim. – Eu só preciso que fique comigo.

Assenti.

— Vem, vamos subir. – chamei, guiando-a pelos ombros. Ela aquiesceu e sorriu de leve, enxugando as lágrimas.

— Chorar é uma das coisas, sabe? Eu tenho chorado com uma freqüência assombrosa. – falou, me puxando pela mão.

Eu ri, sem conseguir evitar.

— Na verdade – fiz eu devagar, com um sorriso –, acho que não. Você sempre chorou com bastante facilidade.

Ela corou.

— Oh. – murmurou, e eu puxei-a para mim, rindo.

— É uma das poucas coisas que você nunca escondeu. Não de mim, pelo menos. Você sempre soube que eu estaria lá pra te confortar, mesmo se fosse o mais bobo dos assuntos. – falei, com os braços sobre seus ombros e subindo a escada.

Bella só sorriu de lado e revirou os olhos pra mim, e seguimos pelo corredor. Entrei com ela em seu quarto e a fiz deitar.

— Quer que eu te deixe aqui? – perguntei. – Te acordo mais tarde para sairmos.

— Não, fica. – pediu, mordendo o lábio e corando ligeiramente.

— Tudo bem. – concordei, me sentando na cama.

Virei para ela, deitada de barriga pra cima. Engoli em seco, sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Em quanto tempo haveria uma protuberância ali? _Duas, três semanas_, eu pensei comigo mesmo. _Talvez mais, ou talvez menos..._

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o ventre, me fazendo corar de leve ao ser pego.

— Não tenho barriga ainda. – falou, como se tivesse lido meu pensamento. – Acredite, eu olho a cada meia hora e _sei_.

Assenti.

— Durma um pouco. – pedi, deixando aquele assunto pra depois.

Ela suspirou.

— O que vamos fazer mais tarde? – perguntou distraidamente, se virando para deitar de lado e olhando pra mim.

— Hm, eu quero te levar num lugar. – respondi vagamente.

Bella me olhou com suspeita, mas então respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, como se desistisse do assunto. Me esgueirei para deitar na cama com ela, também de lado, a olhando.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui. – murmurei baixo, e ela assentiu. – _Qualquer _coisa, Bella. Qualquer coisa _mesmo_.

Seu sorriso em resposta não poderia ter sido mais lindo.

— Eu sei. Obrigada por isso. – respondeu, num sussurro.

— Te acordo mais tarde. – sussurrei de volta, e ela fechou os olhos depois de assentir.

Os minutos se passaram e eu imaginei que ela tivesse dormido. Continuei olhando para seu rosto suave, imaginando o que aconteceria quando voltássemos a Seattle. De repente, a ideia de seqüestrá-la me apareceu realmente atraente.

Suspirei, balançando a cabeça. Eu tinha que me acostumar com esse fato – superar.

— Ah, Bella... – sussurrei, fechando os olhos com força, novamente desejando acordar desse pesadelo. – Por que você fez isso comigo, meu amor?

Bem, tudo bem; _superar _eu não acho que vá conseguir, mas pelo menos _aparentar _superação. Bella precisava de mim, e eu ia estar lá por ela... e pelo feto também.

_Feto_.

Só de imaginar com Jacob ficaria _radiante _com aquela notícia, eu senti náuseas. O que me lembrou a surpresa de Alice. _Alice! _Eu precisava ligar para ela logo! Tinha sido tão insensível com ela quanto fui com Bella – deixei-a praticamente falando sozinha no telefone, e não lhe dei tempo para digerir a informação.

Me levantei da cama devagar, não querendo perturbar o sono tranqüilo de Bella. Virei os pés para a beirada e me levantei.

— Onde você vai? – a voz perfeita dela me chamou a atenção. Não estava nem ao menos rouca, e eu tinha certeza que não tinha feito barulho o suficiente para acordá-la.

Engoli em seco. Ela _estava _acordada quando falei.

— Hum... Ligar para alguém. – falei, sem me virar.

— Alice? – sugeriu.

Eu _ia _ligar para Alice. _Ia_.

— Não, eu... Quero confirmar o nosso jantar. – respondi, mudando de ideia rapidamente.

— Certo. – ela murmurou baixo, e eu saí do quarto rapidamente.

Ultimamente eu só estava dando mancadas com minha língua solta. O que Bella poderia estar _pensando _do que eu disse? E por que diabos eu fui abrir a boca?

— Idiota. – resmunguei pra mim mesmo, entrando em meu quarto para usar o telefone de lá.

Respirei fundo antes de olhar no bloquinho o número de Charlie e discar.

— _Chefe Swan falando. _– ele atendeu, e eu hesitei. Meio que esperava ser obrigado a ligar para a delegacia, já que era cerca de duas horas da tarde, apenas.

— Boa tarde, Charlie. – falei, um pouco surpreso.

— _Ah, Edward! Pensei que não ia ligar nunca! Quando chegaram? Bella está bem? Como ela está reagindo?_ – despejou de uma vez, ansioso.

Eu ri de leve, me lembrando de Alice.

— Desculpe por demorar a ligar. Chegamos de manhã... E, sim, Bella está bem. Só queria confirmar o jantar de hoje. – disse.

— _É claro! Você se importa de comer pizza?_ – ele riu levemente, um pouco embaraçado. Pai e filha eram tão parecidos que chegava a ser engraçado. – _Porque, você sabe, Bella sempre foi a cozinheira da casa._

— Sem problemas. Eu compro no caminho. – garanti.

— _Não precisa se preocupar, eu peço por telefone. _– tentou.

Revirei os olhos. _Idênticos._

— De verdade, vou levar pizza. – insisti, sério.

Charlie suspirou, meio resmungando.

— _Minha filha está por aí? _

— Não, ela está deitada agora.

— _Essa hora? O que ela tem? _– perguntou, preocupado.

_Ela está grávida do seu querido Jacob_, falei com sarcasmo para mim mesmo.

— Apenas cansada da viagem. - respondi, ao invés de explicar mais.

— _Certo. Então, a que horas devo esperá-los?_

— Lá pelas seis acho que estaremos por aí.

— _Até mais. _

E desligou. Ri sozinho, balançando a cabeça. Pensei em ligar para Alice, mas agora eu só queria voltar para perto de Bella. Caminhei para o quarto dela com passos leves.

Bella estava sentada encarando a porta. Revirei os olhos enquanto ia até ela me sentar ao seu lado.

— Vamos jantar com meu pai? – perguntou, ansiedade em seus olhos.

— Estava ouvindo a conversa? – rebati, franzindo o cenho.

Ela corou.

— A casa é silenciosa.

Imaginei que aquilo era o mais perto de um pedido de desculpas que eu teria.

— Sim, vamos. – respondi por fim.

— Ele perguntou por que eu estava deitada, não perguntou? – murmurou ela, desviando o olhar do meu.

— É. Eu disse que estava cansada da viagem. – falei, dando de ombros.

— Por quê? – perguntou intensamente, me encarando com o cenho franzido.

— O que eu ia dizer? "Oh, não, na verdade é que ela está só cansada de vomitar, porque.. ah, você não sabe? Ela está grávida". E então ligar para uma ambulância, porque ele teria um ataque cardíaco. – reclamei, meio brincando.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com força, engolindo em seco.

— Obrigada. – agradeceu, e vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Oh, Deus. – resmunguei ironicamente. – Está certa, chorar é uma das coisas. Eu achava que você chorava demais _antes_!

Ela riu maravilhosamente, enxugando os olhos e se inclinando para mim a fim de me beijar no rosto. Eu estaquei, todos os músculos do meu corpo conscientes demais da proximidade repentina entre nós.

— Hm... – pigarreei, sorrindo desconfortavelmente antes de me afastar. – Eu vou... – Pensa, pensa, _pensa!_

Bella segurou meu braço com uma expressão que beirava a frustração.

— Por que sempre faz isso? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Faço o quê? – falei, confuso.

— Se afastar quando eu te abraço. – fez ela, um pouco nervosa. E então, frustrada: – _Todas as vezes._

— Não é bem assim. Pelo menos não do meu ponto de vista. – tentei explicar, contando uma meia verdade. – Ter você perto é um tanto quanto... _instintivo_ pra mim. Às vezes é até involuntário. E então no segundo seguinte eu penso no quanto você deve estar desconfortável por me ter tão perto.

Isso _era _o que eu pensava, apesar de não ser o motivo por me afastar – eu me afastava porque tinha medo de acabar beijando-a até que nos faltasse ar. Mas eu não admitiria isso pra ele nem sob tortura.

— Você já deveria saber que não me sinto desconfortável com você. – foi tudo o que ela disse, franzindo o cenho com um sorriso.

— Desculpe. É confuso, ainda. Às vezes não sei como agir com você.

Bem, pelo menos _isso_ era verdade. Bella riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Me pergunte. – sugeriu, rindo de novo.

Eu ri junto com ela. _Se fosse tão simples assim..._

**Você me MA-TA-RAM com as 27 reviews. SÉRIO. Só que hoje eu andei pra caramba, to caindo de sono, e não vou respondê-las :S  
Desculpem, mas eu estou realmente cansada MESMO, fiquei horas só olhando pra esse capítulo, tentando achar um final perfeito pra ele (o que, como vocês provavelmente repararam, **_**eu não consegui**_**), e estou realmente exausta.  
Minhas férias começaram, e eu não devo demorar a postar o próximo.  
Bom, até que não ficou TÃO triste esse, né? :D  
O próximo será no ponto de vista da Bella, resumindo esses acontecimentos e o jantar com o Charlie \o/  
Se quiserem, me sigam no twitter, que eu sempre falo das postagens lá *O*  
_ i s a s t r e a m (sem espaços, obviamente)**

**Milhões de beijos pra vocês, lindas!  
**

*** Isa**


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTA RAPIDINHA!  
****Eu queria dedicar esse capítulo pra fofa da ****Vanessa Dark****, que me mandou uma review que me deixou muito felizinha depois de tudo. Tipo, eu fiquei muito, muito chateada com duas reviews que eu recebi, até postei no twitter (rsrs). Daí veio a review da ****Vanessa Dark****, toda fofa, e eu fiquei animada de novo, e enfim escrevi o capítulo. Enfim...**

BOM CAPÍTULO :D

**.**

Capítulo Vinte e Sete 

**Bella's PoV**

No caminho para a casa de Charlie, eu estava quieta, pensando sobre mais cedo. O choque de Edward tinha me desarmado. Ele sempre tinha sido tão atencioso comigo, e eu pensei que seria igual – ele andaria até mim, me abraçaria e diria que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas não.

Eu estava triste? Eu achava que _eu _estava desesperada? Comparando com a reação de Edward, eu estava dando pulos de alegria com essa história de gravidez. Eu nunca tinha o visto com tanto... _horror_ nos olhos.

Era quase assustador vê-lo daquele modo. E pensar que, de certo modo – bom, na verdade, de _todos _os modos – a culpa era minha...

Então o que eu podia fazer além de chorar e rastejar de volta pra cama, querendo _desaparecer _quando ele me deu as costas? A única pessoa que eu confiava sentia _nojo _de mim. Porque, inevitavelmente, eu tinha visto em Edward – o nojo e a _decepção_.

Por que tinha que ser tudo tão complicado? Por que as coisas não podiam simplesmente se resolver magicamente? Retornar ao momento que eu tinha sofrido o acidente seria uma boa. Na verdade, horas antes seria perfeito. Eu não pegaria aquele carro, não ficaria em coma e não perderia a memória.

Ainda estaria grávida, mas pelo menos saberia exatamente quem me amava e ia me apoiar, e quem tinha _nojo _de mim.

Porém, enquanto eu chorava, Edward tinha voltado. Ele _tinha _sido o bom amigo. E eu nem fazia ideia de como agradecê-lo por isso.

— Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. – falei rapidamente, surpresa ao ver Edward diminuindo a velocidade do carro. Devíamos estar chegando, e eu não previa que a viagem fosse tão curta.

— Claro. – ele estacionou calmamente e se virou pra mim com curiosidade.

— Antes do acidente... como eu me sentia em relação a Jacob? – perguntei.

Edward suspirou, então eu sabia que ele não queria responder. Suspirei também, mas de decepção.

— Por favor, você é o meu melhor amigo e minha mãe disse que em todos os momentos você estava lá. Eu _quero _saber como eu era antes. – pedi.

— Bom... – fez ele, constrangido. – Eu te disse antes que ele era um idiota. E você não tinha o costume de discordar de mim.

— Se eu achava que ele era um idiota, por que nunca terminei com ele? – falei, em choque.

Edward abriu a boca, e então a fechou. Quando abriu a boca de novo, Charlie estava saindo da casa com um sorriso.

Saímos do carro e eu encarei Edward com um olhar de aviso – _aquela conversa ainda não tinha acabado_. Ele assentiu discretamente, e andamos até meu pai.

— Oi. – falei timidamente, não sabendo o que dizer. Charlie dispensou qualquer formalidade e me abraçou forte. Eu o abracei de volta, sorrindo.

— Boa noite, Charlie. – disse Edward, depois que nos separamos.

Abaixei o rosto, corada, e segui para a entrada da casa com cada um deles de um lado meu. Entramos na casa aconchegante e fomos direto para a mesa da cozinha, e Edward depositou a pizza que tínhamos comprado minutos antes.

— E então, como foi a viagem de vocês? – perguntou meu pai, e eu podia ver o quanto ele estava ansioso para iniciar uma conversa, por mais que Edward tivesse me dito que meu pai era um tanto quanto calado.

— Bem. – respondi, dando de ombros.

Nos sentamos e Edward tirou a tampa de papelão. O cheiro de queijo revirou meu estômago, mas eu ignorei – tinha decidido que _não ia _passar mal durante o jantar e faria o possível para manter minha resolução.

— Eu ia chamar Sue para jantar conosco hoje, mas ela achou melhor não vir. É uma pena, não? – disse meu pai.

— Hm... – hesitei.

Edward estava, lindamente, servindo nós três e eu peguei o prato que ele me estendia.

— Quem é Sue? – arrisquei por fim, já que não pareciam ter percebido que eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era ela.

— Oh. – fez Edward, dando um tapa na própria testa. Charlie corou e pigarreou, constrangido. Para disfarçar, mordeu um pedaço de pizza. – Sue é a namorada do seu pai.

— Ah. – assenti. – Quando vou conhecê-la?

Charlie engasgou, corando ainda mais ao me encarar em choque. O cheiro de queijo estava começando a se acumular e eu respirei devagar, decidida a não estragar essa noite.

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – admitiu ele.

— Bom, eu e Bella vamos amanhã à La Push de qualquer forma. – Edward interveio. – Poderia nos acompanhar.

Cortei um pedaço da pizza de quatro queijos – ou _vinte sete queijos_, pela intensidade do aroma – e espetei no garfo. Assim que coloquei dentro da boca, um gosto amargo me fez engolir em seco. Mastiguei devagar, engolindo em seguida. _Primeiro passo dado._

— Claro. – respondeu Charlie, mais pizza entrando por sua boca. Senti que ia vomitar.

Edward tocou minha mão carinhosamente e eu olhei para ele, buscando inspiração para cortar mais um pedaço.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou ele, apenas mexendo os lábios. Balancei a cabeça em negativa, e então engoli em seco.

Respirei fundo, mas isso só fez com que o cheiro enjoativo se tornasse _mais _enjoativo. Arfei.

— Com licença. – pedi, me levantando e saindo da cozinha, andando até o banheiro. Entrei e tranquei a porta antes de vomitar.

Mas que _droga_! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu tinha evitado pelo menos meia dúzia vômitos em Seattle, e aqui eu não consegui me impedir de jogar meu almoço pra fora?

Tentei fazer meu processo de relaxamento pessoal e limpeza o mais rápido possível, mas como eu não tinha uma escova de dente ali, pude apenas lavar a boca com água várias vezes. Voltei com um sorriso para a cozinha e decidida.

Eu _gosto _de queijo – eu _vou _comer essa pizza, nem que seja por um canudo enfiado no meu nariz!

Ah, ok. Isso foi realmente nojento.

Urgh.

— Você está bem, filha? – perguntou Charlie, se levantando para me abraçando quando entrei.

O encarei com surpresa, sendo pega totalmente desprevenida. Edward piscou duas vezes, tão em choque quanto eu.

— Estou bem. – garanti, o abraçando desajeitadamente.

— Desculpe. – pediu Charlie, se afastando tão rápido quanto tinha de aproximado.

— N-não precisa pedir desculpas. – o tranqüilizei, voltando para meu lugar na mesa.

Edward me olhou com olhos preocupados e eu sorri para ele, indicando que estava bem. O cheiro que antes me enjoou, magicamente me fez sentir fome agora. Suspirei. Essas coisas de gravidez iam me deixar louca muito antes que eu completasse nove meses.

Graças a Deus, eu consegui comer. Três pedaços. Mas, hey! Eu estou grávida, okay? E eu tinha acabado de colocar tudo o que tinha no meu estômago pra fora! Ninguém pode me acusar de comer demais!

A noite acabou sendo muito mais agradável do que eu esperava, e eu me diverti bastante vendo outras fotos minhas de criança (Edward estava comigo na maioria dessas também) e conhecendo mais sobre meu pai e minha vida no geral.

Eu ficaria até de manhã rindo, mas estava morrendo de sono. Tentei disfarçar, mas Edward logo percebeu e acabamos indo embora antes que eu desmaiasse ali mesmo.

— Se divertiu? – perguntou Edward, logo depois de me colocar no carro e dar a volta para entrar.

— U-hum. – concordei, encostando-me mais no banco do carro e fechando os olhos depois de ter colocado o cinto.

— Bella... – ele me chamou, e eu abri os olhos, curiosa. – Como sabia onde ficava o banheiro? Quer dizer, você vomitou, não foi?

Eu hesitei, minha mente nublada de sono.

— Não sei. – respondi num murmúrio, fechando os olhos novamente. – Eu simplesmente... fui.

— Tanto sono assim? – provocou, mas eu fiquei com preguiça de abrir os olhos só para revirá-los.

— Você não imagina. – murmurei, pensando em ficar confortavelmente parada até chegar em casa.

Parecia que tinha se passado apenas um minuto desde que eu tinha fechado os olhos quando senti os braços de Edward em volta do meu corpo, me carregando. Continuei com meus olhos bem fechados, deixando-o me levar pra onde quer que fosse.

Acordei novamente quando Edward me deixou na cama. Minhas mãos estavam agarradas à sua camisa e ele estava tentando me fazer soltar.

— Não... – gemi, puxando-o mais pra perto, ainda com os olhos fechados. – Fica...

Ouvi a risada baixa de Edward, e sorri junto.

— Tudo bem, eu fico aqui com você até você dormir. – respondeu ele, e eu deixei que ele soltasse minhas mãos de sua gola.

Ele pude ouvi-lo dando a volta na cama e se ajeitando ao meu lado.

— Não quero acordar sozinha. – implorei num murmúrio, e Edward suspirou, se deitando junto comigo.

Imediatamente me arrastei para mais perto dele passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço e dando um suspiro leve quando ele me abraçou de volta, suas mãos em minha cintura.

— Não vá. – pedi sussurrando.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella. – seu tom era baixo, mas sério. Havia uma promessa ali.

Deixei meu corpo relaxar e suspirei de novo, querendo ser logo levada para a terra dos sonhos... se é que eu já não estava lá, pensando bem. Em que tipo de realidade alternativa eu pediria para Edward dormir comigo? E, pior, ele dizendo sim?

Ou ainda mais confuso... em qual tipo de sonho eu sentiria os lábios de Edward em meu pescoço, me beijando? Tudo bem, eu _definitivamente _estou sonhando.

.

Acordei com o corpo incrivelmente dolorido, e foi só estar completamente desperta que senti meu estômago se revirando. Abri os olhos de uma vez e Edward estava me encarando de perto com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Pulei da cama, arfando.

— Bella! – ele falou, preocupado.

— Agora não. – grasnei, indo para o banheiro.

Por algum milagre, não me sujei nem sujei nada quando vomitei, então apenas lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes saindo logo. Edward estava deitado e sentado na minha cama, um deus grego perdido.

— Bom dia. Ahn... – falei, hesitando. – E por que, exatamente, está na minha cama?

Ele gargalhou, como se estivesse esperando por aquela reação minha. Eu não entendia, o que havia de engraçado naquilo? Eu tinha levado um susto enorme!

— Na verdade, você me pediu. – respondeu. – Pra ser mais exato, _exigiu _que eu ficasse. Me agarrou.

Eu corei pelo menos uns mil tons de vermelho, me lembrando que tinha sonhado algo mais ou menos assim.

— Hm. – murmurei, e então pigarreei. – Desculpe por isso. Eu acho que eu estava meio dormindo.

Ele riu ainda mais.

— Já estou acostumado com você falando enquanto dorme, não se preocupe. – disse, e havia alguma malícia em seus olhos que me fez corar.

— Eu falei em algum momento essa noite? – perguntei.

— É mais fácil te dizer o momento em que você _não _falou. – foi a sua resposta enigmática, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, levantou e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei encarando a porta por pelo menos mais meio minuto antes de sair atrás dele. Agora eu sabia porque estava dolorida – porque 1) eu tinha dormido com as roupas do dia anterior e 2) tinha dormido abraçada com Edward.

Não que eu me importasse em ficar dolorida mais vezes.

Oops, estou divagando.

— Edward! – chamei, rindo. Como ele pode me deixar falando sozinha? Que filho da mãe!

Segui pelo corredor em direção à escada e comecei a descer os degraus. Não tinha chegado nem no terceiro quando Edward me agarrou pelas costas e me pegou no colo. Eu gritei tão absurdamente alto que os vizinhos – se houvessem vizinhos, claro – acabariam ligando para a polícia com medo de algum invasor ou assaltante.

— Edward! – gritei de novo, batendo em seu ombro sem parar. – Eu poderia ter _caído_!

Ele riu alto, pulando de degrau em degrau – provavelmente só pra aumentar meu terror.

— Existem maiores possibilidades de você cair sozinha do que eu te deixar cair. – provocou, e eu só continuei batendo nele, sem evitar um sorriso.

O dia de hoje estava tão diferente de ontem que eu não podia acreditar. Desde que tinha chegado em Forks, não tinha me divertido tanto do jeito que me diverti nos últimos cinco minutos.

— Me põe no chão, Edward! – ordenei assim que chegamos no fim dos degraus. Ele fingiu que não me ouviu. – É sério, eu vou vomitar em você! – ameacei.

Edward estudou meu rosto por um momento e provavelmente percebeu que eu não estava verde ou pálida, decidido que era uma ameaça falsa. Bom, eu não estava realmente enjoada mesmo, mas ia ficar logo se ele não me colocasse no chão de uma vez.

— Edward... – gemi, batendo nele.

Mas ele só me soltou na cozinha, me sentando em uma cadeira ara tomar café da manhã. Bufei quando ele se afastou com aquele sorriso.

— Chato. – resmunguei.

Ele fingiu que não ouviu, só começou a servir as coisas para mim – frutas, cereal, panquecas e ovos mexidos.

— Nós não compramos nenhuma fruta ontem. – acusei, e ele só deu de ombros.

— Acordei cedo.

Suspirei.

— Não precisa fazer tudo isso por mim. – falei, mordendo o lábio nervosamente.

— Eu sei que não. Eu _quero_. – insistiu, continuando a colocar coisas na mesa, agora sucos e iogurte.

— Deus do céu, Edward. – soltei, em choque. – Você não espera que eu vá comer tudo isso de uma vez, não é?

Ele riu.

— Não.

E por falar em comida, me lembrei subitamente do comprimido e arfei, me levantando. Edward parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para mim, preocupado.

— De novo? – perguntou.

Demorei um segundo para entender. E então, ri.

— Não, estou bem. É só que eu me lembrei... Ah, droga. Eu precisava tomar antes de dormir ontem. – tagarelei, batendo em minha testa. – Droga de remédio.

— Remédio? – ele hesitou. – Quer que eu pegue pra você?

Eu sorri corando e mordendo o lábio. Estava meio cansada de subir e descer aquela escada e agradecida por Edward se oferecer.

— Eu coloquei dentro de uma bolsa em cima do criado-mudo. É o único comprimido que tem lá. – falei, batendo os cílios para ele.

— Tudo bem. – ele sorriu e foi direto para as escadas, piscando pra mim.

Observei a infinidade de coisas à minha frente e peguei uma laranja para descascar. Estava quase terminando quando Edward desceu as escadas correndo e fingiu tropeçar no último degrau. Eu pulei de pé, em choque, enquanto ele ria.

— Meu Deus, você é uma criança mesmo! – briguei, nervosa.

Ele não olhava pra mim, seus olhos estavam fixos em outro ponto. Estiquei a mão para pegar a cartela da mão dele e foi então que percebi o que ele estava olhando. Fiz uma careta e soltei um barulho com uma reclamação.

— Deixa eu ver isso. – pediu, e tomou minha mão direita entre as suas delicadamente. Nem tinha muito sangue, só o suficiente para deixar a região entre o dedão e o pulso avermelhada.

Ok, tinha bastante sangue.

— Culpa sua. – choraminguei, desviando o olhar do corte. – Me assustou e acabei me cortando.

Edward suspirou e me guiou de volta a cadeira com um bico triste.

— Desculpe. – pediu, e então foi até o armário e pegou um estojo que tinha na parte de cima.

— Você daria um ótimo médico. – brinquei, enquanto ele enfaixava meu dedo.

— Não, eu não daria. – fez ele, sério, com os dentes trincados.

— Por que não? – teimei, e ele suspirou indo se sentar na minha frente depois de limpar tudo e guardar o kit de primeiros socorros.

— Quando você sofreu o acidente... – ele começou, sem olhar pra mim. – Eu te vi lá. Eu cheguei logo depois dos paramédicos e... eu simplesmente surtei, Bella. Então não, de modo algum eu seria um bom médico.

Engoli em seco, mordendo o lábio.

— O que você fez? – perguntei baixo.

— Eu tentei te tirar de lá. Eu não podia suportar ver você ali, sangrando e... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, agonia em seus olhos.

— Bem... – hesitei, mordendo o lábio. – De qualquer forma, eu sobrevivi.

Edward gargalhou, acabando com o clima tenso.

— Graças a Deus, sim. – falou, e, com um sorriso, esticou-se sobre a mesa para pegar a minha mão.

Eu sorri de volta, batendo os cílios.

— O que é esse remédio? – perguntou, e eu me lembrei que eu tinha que tomar o comprimido.

Suspirei.

— Ácido fólico. – expliquei. – O aconselhável mesmo é tomar antes de engravidar, mas meio que 'ajuda' tomar no começo da... gravidez. Carlisle disse que tem injetado desde que percebeu que eu estava... _grávida_, o que foi uma semana depois do acidente. Tenho tomado comprimidos desde que tive alta.

Era tão estranho falar de gravidez naturalmente. Eu passei alguns dias pensando seriamente em apenas não contar pra ninguém, e agora aqui estava eu falando sobre o assunto.

— Carlisle sabia que você estava grávida todo esse tempo? – perguntou Edward, meio chateado. Eu assenti. – Mas... espera. Uma semana depois do acidente você já estava grávida. Já fazem cinco semanas desde o acidente. De quanto tempo você está, afinal de contas?

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, constrangida por tocar nesse assunto especificamente.

— Carlisle disse que eu provavelmente... engravidei pouco antes do acidente. Tipo, alguns dias antes, no máximo.

Edward abriu a boca, e então a fechou. Abriu a boca de novo e a fechou de novo.

— O que foi? – perguntei, ou melhor, _ia_ perguntar, se Edward não tivesse me cortado.

— Eu sei que ainda é quinta-feira, mas o que acha de convidarmos Alice pra passar um fim de semana aqui? – falou, seus olhos estreitos como se ele estivesse fazendo mentalmente uma conta muito difícil.

— Claro, seria ótimo. – falei. – Mas eu gostaria que eu mesma contasse a ela. Sobre a minha g-gravidez.

Edward assentiu.

— Eu vou ligar para Alice e convidá-la. Coma bastante. – fez ele, se levantando e praticamente saindo correndo de perto de mim.

Edward estava estranho. Mais estranho do que eu já vi. Hm...

.

**Oii pessoas lindas do meu coração! :D  
Enfim, o capítulo. Demorei um pouco mais dessa vez, mas nem tanto, né? :D  
Eu terminei de escrever o capítulo ontem à noite, mas como estava com sono demais pra responder as reviews, achei melhor postar hoje (já que no capítulo anterior eu já não respondi).**

Às reviews:

INACLARA **(já que vc não habilita pms, vou responder por aqui mesmo): Acredite, você não é a única a se perguntar isso. Mas relaxa, no final, tudo da certo. Se não deu certo é porque ainda não chegou no final. :)**

Jcullen **Então tá. _O_**

Fani **Prometo não demorar mais! Haha :D**

Beta **HSUAHSUHAHSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHUA, não; Ele vai descobrir logo, calma.**

Kaoro Yumi **Tadinho do Edward, ele estava em choque... Não estava pensando direito. Mas agora ele está bem espertinho já *O* | Oun, obrigado *-***

graziele **Ahh, eu não sei quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, não. Rsrs. Quando eu comecei a escrevê-la eu previa uns 20, mas... Sei lá, talvez ela acabe com uns 40 capítulos... Mas não sei ainda, é ela que manda eu escrever e eu escrevo. Quando acabar, acabou _O_ Rsrs**

Rh **1) Sim, ela ficou enjoada na casa do Charlie, mas conseguiu disfarçar bem 2) Sim, é uma possibilidade a Bella estar grávida do Edward, e sim, agora ele pensou sobre isso. 3) Que triste! Eu já to de férias há umas duas ou três semanas! HSUAHHSAUHSUHAS**

Bia **Obrigada pela compreensão *-* ; Não, a Bella é bobinha, ela não se toca de nada. ; siim, vamos todas matar o Jacob \o/**

Mel Masen **HSUAHSUHAHSUAHSHUAHSUAHSUAHS. Acredite, você não é a única! Mas calma, com jeitinho tudo se ajeita. E claro que a Alice vai ser uma mão na roda pra tudo dar certo :D**

Isacullen **Então tá. _O_**

Lyka Cullen **HSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHASHAUHSA, sim, ele é um tapado. Mas ele tava meio em choque ainda, dá um descontinho :D **

JU **Eiitaa! Devagar! HSUAHSUHUAHSUHAHSUAH | 1) A Bella vai continuar assim por nove meses... hahaa, brinks (: 2) Existem possibilidades do filho da Bella ser do Edward, já que eles ficaram juntos antes do acidente. 3) Siim, o Jacob vai tirar proveito disso. **

**Boom, então é isso aí. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Beijinhos, byebye ;***

**Isa**


	28. Chapter 28

**Altas revelações nesse capítulo! Estejam sentadas! Notícias ruins! OBS: Capítulo dedicado à Priiii que é uma fofa e pediu! Hahah! Mas já vou logo dizendo que todos os capítulos são dedicados à TODAS as leitoras que me acompanham e deixam reviews (ou não). Claro que eu tenho um carinho especial por aquelas que me mandam recadinhos super fofos *-*, mas adoro todas vocês! :D**

**E MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS DE INCENTIVO NO CAPÍTULO PASSADO! ISSO SIGNIFICA MUITO PRA MIM *-***

**Bom capítulo! E não me matem no final! :) **

**...**

Capítulo Vinte e Oito

Edward me evitou até o fim de semana chegar.

Oh, não me entenda mal: ele foi educado como sempre, comprou ainda mais coisas saudáveis pra mim, tocou piano, conversou comigo...

Mas só superficialmente. Quando eu começava a falar sobre qualquer assunto relacionado ao meu passado ou sobre algo que eu pensava, ele logo arrumava alguma coisa pra eu fazer ou mudava de assunto.

Até mesmo na sexta-feira, quando recebemos _a bomba_, ele continuou distante. O que destrói toda a minha teoria de que Edward gosta de mim de algum modo além da amizade.

Eu estava tranquilamente deitada no sofá da sala assistindo um filme idiota – quando na verdade estava pensando em _por quê _Edward estava tão distante assim de mim. Quer dizer, eu fiz algo que o ofendeu? Eu deixei de contar algo pra ele? Bom, teve esse negócio da gravidez, mas eu _contei _pra ele, ele foi o primeiro. Não podia ser por isso, mas então eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que tinha feito.

Então, enquanto eu voava longe em pensamentos, o telefone tocou e Edward atendeu. Pela animação dele ao garantir que atenderia, acho que ele pensou que era Alice.

Não era.

— Telefone pra você, Bella. – disse Edward, com o cenho franzido.

— Alice? – perguntei, só pra ter certeza que _não _(eu já suspeitava, já que ele não fica com essa cara de bravo quando ela liga).

— Seu namorado. – ele corrigiu, me entregando o aparelho.

— Oh. – fiz eu, surpresa. Desliguei a televisão e me sentei. – Oi, Jake.

— _Boa tarde, meu amor. Tirei um tempo no escritório para ligar pra você. Como está Forks?_

— Chuvosa. – respondi simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Ele riu.

— _Está se divertindo? _

— É. – concordei, meio sarcástica.

— _Só estão você e Edward na casa? _– perguntou Jacob, com um nervosismo repentino.

Estava demorando!

— Sim, mas Alice vem amanhã pra passar o fim de semana. – respondi calmamente.

— _Ah, é uma ótima ideia Alice visitar vocês! _– fez ele, e eu hesitei, sem entender aquela alegria repentina. – _Eu poderia ir para aí também._

Abri a boca pra dizer que não, mas a fechei.

— Eu não sei se tem tantos quartos assim. – tentei.

— _Eu poderia dormir no seu quarto, ou há algum problema com isso?_ – perguntou ele inocentemente.

Oh, Deus. Isso vai ser complicado.

— Bom, tenho que falar com Edward e ver o que ele acha, afinal a casa é dele. – tentei.

— _Tenho certeza que ele vai ser muito hospitaleiro._ – insistiu Jacob, rindo de leve.

— Bem... – hesitei.

— _E além do mais, tenho certeza que se Edward não pudesse me abrigar, seu pai não teria problema com isso. Apesar que eu acho que ele ficaria muito decepcionado com essa falta de cavalheirismo do seu amigo..._

Engoli em seco. Logo que acordei do coma tinha notado algo estranho entre Edward e Charlie, mas tudo isso parecia ter sumido ontem. Eu me perguntei se a opinião de Jacob bagunçaria o julgamento do meu pai e tive que admitir que era uma possibilidade.

— Acho que não haveria nenhum problema. – me vi falando, como se outra pessoa tivesse tomado conta do meu corpo e respondido.

º que era uma grande mentira. Na verdade, haveriam muitos problemas. Em Seattle eu perfeitamente disfarcei meus enjôos, mas parecia que aqui eu era incapaz de fazer isso, então teria que contar para Jacob. O que não ia ser nada, _nada_ legal.

Sem contar o fato de que Edward e Jacob no mesmo ambiente – mesmo comigo e Alice junto – não era uma combinação muito boa.

— _Claro que não. _– ele concordou, e eu pude ouvir um sorriso.

Fiz uma careta.

— Alice chega no sábado de manhã. – falei, esperando que desistisse dessa ideia louca.

— _Certo. Eu sei como chegar aí, então... Até sábado, querida._

Engoli em seco.

— Até.

E desliguei o telefone, mordendo o lábio.

— Edward? – chamei.

Desde que tínhamos conversado na quinta-feira de manhã, Edward misteriosamente estava sempre em outro cômodo. Eu não fazia ideia do motivo, mas aquilo estava me deixando um pouco irritada.

— Oi? – perguntou, aparecendo na sala.

— Jacob está vindo para Forks para o fim de semana. – falei de uma vez.

— Ah.

_Ah._

Tudo o que ele falou em reação à notícia foi _ah_.

_Ah_, Edward, você está ficando encrencado comigo.

Mas até aí tudo bem, nós passamos o dia todo sem trocar mais que dez frases, e então foi anoitecendo e eu fui ficando com sono, apesar de nem ter saído de casa (nós adiamos o passeio para La Push para ir com Alice... e agora com Jacob também).

Por fim, fui para cama. Depois de mais de uma hora se remexendo, me levantei de volta. Edward estava lendo alguma coisa e levantou o olhar quando voltei pra sala.

— Achei que tinha ido dormir. – falou, levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

— Ah, eu fui. – dei de ombros. – Só não consegui dormir.

— Quer que eu toque pra você? – sugeriu, e eu balancei a cabeça. Eu gostava de, além de ouvi-lo, _vê-lo _tocar, e não queria dormir no banquinho. – Posso fazer alguma outra coisa por você?

— Hm, que tal... conversar comigo? – sorri, ácida.

— Eu estou conversando com você. – respondeu ele, com inocência forçada.

— Sabe do que eu estou falando. – resmunguei.

Edward suspirou.

— Eu sei.

— E não pretende mudar isso. – completei.

— Não.

— Ótimo. – ironizei, e ele deu um sorriso triste.

Um minuto se passou, Edward lendo e eu o encarando.

— O que eu fiz? – perguntei, por fim, toda a ironia esquecida e substituída por insegurança.

— Como é? – fez Edward, deixando o livro de lado e me encarando com surpresa.

Corei.

— O que eu fiz? – murmurei, desviando o olhar do dele.

Ouvi sua movimentação mas não tive coragem de encará-lo. Achei que ele ia levantar e ir embora – eu já estava sentindo meus olhos se encherem das lágrimas que eu ia derramar assim que eu me trancasse no quarto –, então quase gritei de susto quando o senti me abraçando.

Levantei o rosto e funguei, engolindo o choro. Ou tentando engolir.

— Me perdoe por te fazer pensar assim, Bella. Não é culpa sua, não foi nada do que você fez. – disse ele, acariciando meu rosto.

— E-então por que v-você disse aquilo, outro dia, quando achou que eu estava dormindo? – gaguejei, sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas.

— O que eu disse? – perguntou levemente, como se tivesse falando com alguém prestes a sair gritando ou algo do tipo.

Hm.

— P-perguntou por que eu fiz a-aquilo. Estava falando sobre eu engravidar? – falei, por fim, chorando sem parar.

**Edward's PoV**

**(Esse POV ficou muito pequeno e podrinho...HSUAHUSAHUSHAUHS Foi mal, girls, eu não estou muito no clima para a visão do Edward...)**

Eu fiquei a encarando uns bons trinta segundos, sem ter a mínima ideia do que dizer. Quando eu tinha perguntado – idiotamente pensado alto, melhor dizendo –, eu _estava_ falando sobre ela ficar grávida. Mas não nesse sentido – não nessa _vida_, como ela citou outro dia.

Mas agora... Bella tinha dito que engravidou poucos dias antes do acidente. Obviamente eu já sabia que ela tinha engravidado antes de entrar em coma, mas quando ela disse isso – "eu provavelmente engravidei pouco antes do acidente. Tipo, alguns dias antes, no máximo" – uma ideia louca tinha passado pela minha cabeça.

O que me chamou a atenção foi a última frase: _no máximo_.

_Alguns dias antes, no máximo. _Ou seja, alguns dias antes ou um dia antes ou _no dia_.

Ah, Deus. Eu estava surtando e sabia disso, mas me lembrava _muito bem_ daquela tarde perfeita em que nós sequer _pensamos _em algum tipo de proteção. Eu achava que Bella tomava a pílula anticoncepcional, mas como ela está grávida... Bem, _não acho mais_.

Então, bem, as chances eram grandes, vamos admitir. Eu _podia _– ou não – ser o pai do bebê de Bella.

Espera, eu acabei de chamar o feto de bebê? Ah, eu estou criando esperanças e isso não é nada bom.

E o pior de tudo – _o pior de TUDO _– é que eu não faço a mínima ideia de como confirmar (ou não) a minha teoria. Bella não se lembrava de nada, e eu não sabia quem poderia saber, com exceção, talvez, de Alice.

Um dos motivos pelos quais a chamei para vir pra cá.

— Eu não sabia do que eu estava falando. – soltei, por fim, beijando seu rosto. – Vem, vamos dormir.

Ela fungou esfregando os olhos.

— Vai dormir comigo hoje de novo? – perguntou timidamente, corando.

Eu sorri.

— Sempre que você quiser.

**Bella's PoV**

É, e então agora já era sábado de manhã, e eu e Edward ainda estávamos deitados. Eu sabia que ele estava acordado e que provavelmente sabia que eu também estava, mas só continuei ali parada, pensando.

— O que você sonhou essa noite? – perguntou ele, bem baixinho.

Fiz uma careta, mesmo sem ele ver.

— Sonhei que eu estava no meu apartamento, e aí Alice bateu na porta e me fez ir até o shopping fazer compras. E eu tive que entrar em quase todas as lojas. – respondi, franzindo o cenho.

Edward gargalhou, se contorcendo na cama.

— Foi um sonho bem aterrorizante. – reclamei, mas Edward só riu mais. – O que é tão engraçado, afinal?

— V-você... você disse... – Edward falou com dificuldade, sem parar de rir. – Dormindo, você começou a brigar com Alice dizendo que não queria sapatos nem roupas novas.

Eu revirei os olhos.

— E depois você disse... – fez ele, segurando-se para não rir. – Disse com essas palavras "você não vai comprar um lingerie desse tamanho pra mim".

E então explodiu em gargalhadas de novo.

— Alice estava totalmente psicótica no meu sonho! E ela ainda por cima escolheu uma roupa pra eu sair... Não me lembro pra onde eu ia. Só sei que ela deixou lingeries pretas pra eu vestir. E uma blusa azul... – eu fiz uma careta. – Sonho sem noção.

Edward – milagrosamente – parou de rir e ficou me olhando.

— Como era a blusa?

— De algodão grosso, até o cotovelo. Por quê? – estranhei.

— Ah, nada. – falou, e então hesitou. – Você sempre tem sonhos desse tipo?

— Alice me torturando? Não. – eu ri.

— Eu quis dizer realistas. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Dei de ombros.

— Eu sempre sonho coisas assim, cotidianas e idiotas... Desde quando eu ainda estava em coma. – admiti, começando a corar assim que me lembrei do meu sonho mais frequente.

— Conte mais algum sonho seu. – ele pediu, interessado.

— Hm... Noite passada eu sonhei que estava beijando você.

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu e Edward ficamos nos encarando interrogativamente. Eu não sabia se ele tinha pensado o mesmo que eu pensei, mas fiquei apenas parada, maquinando.

Sonhos cotidianos podiam ser com algo que já _aconteceu_? Por que Edward nunca tinha negado que nós já tínhamos nos beijado. Então são realmente lembranças, como eu tinha cogitado semanas antes? Lembranças de antes do acidente?

— Você está pensando o mesmo que eu? – Edward perguntou, seus olhos se estreitando enquanto ele parecia muito concentrado em entender alguma coisa.

— Depende. – eu dei de ombros, e ele sorriu de lado. Hm, respira. – O que você está pensando?

Ele hesitou por um momento.

— Você já considerou a possibilidade de seus sonhos serem lembranças? – perguntou, por fim.

— Eu pensei muito sobre isso quando acordei, mas achei que estava apenas ficando doida. – admiti.

— Quando sonhar com algo, me conte. – ele pediu, ainda com aquele olhar pensativo. – Para eu saber se isso aconteceu.

— Por que eu deveria? Você não me conta nada! – reclamei, nervosa.

Edward engoliu em seco e eu respirei fundo, arrependida.

— Desculpe. – foi tudo o que ele disse, ficando calado em seguida.

— Acabei de contar dois sonhos. – lembrei. – Algum deles você sabe se aconteceu?

— Ahn... – balbuciou, _corando_. Revirei os olhos.

— De novo, não nega que nós já nos beijamos. Quando vai me explicar por quê isso aconteceu? – devaneei.

Ele riu.

— Quando confirmarmos se seus sonhos são lembranças e você já souber de bastante coisa, eu te explico. – garantiu.

Olhei para ele, tentando uma última vez:

— Por favor? – implorei, imitando a expressão que Alice fazia pra mim quando queria algo.

Edward suspirou.

— Não posso.

— Vou perguntar a Alice. – avisei, só por educação. – E ela _vai _me falar.

— Bella, não... – ele começou, mas parou. – Por que é tão importante pra você?

— Você não entenderia, Edward.

— Eu entendo, mas...

Balancei a cabeça, o interrompendo.

— Feche os olhos. – falei, e ele me encarou. – Feche os olhos, Edward. Vou te fazer entender.

Suspirando, ele fez o que pedi.

— Pense em alguma coisa. – continuei, me apoiando nos cotovelos para ver seu rosto. – Pensou? Me diga o que estava na sua cabeça.

— Eu tenho que dizer? – perguntou, abrindo os olhos e parecendo hesitante.

Revirei meus olhos para ele.

— Sim. No que estava pensando? _Seja sincero._

— Hm... – ele engoliu em seco, seu rosto começando a ficar vermelho. – Eu estava pensando no dia em que nos beijamos.

Eu corei furiosamente, desviando o olhar. Mesmo já tendo ouvido várias confirmações do fato de já termos nos beijado, era diferente _falar _sobre isso.

— Certo. – murmurei, e tive que pigarrear em seguida. – Feche os olhos de novo e pense em outra coisa.

— Hm. – um sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios de Edward, iluminando seu rosto.

— O que pensou dessa vez? – questionei, particularmente curiosa.

— Lembrei de um dia engraçado. Quer dizer, não foi engraçado, mas é divertido lembrar. Você estava dormindo, e eu estava ao seu lado tranquilamente, mas Jacob chegou e achou que eu estava me aproveitando de você... bem, ele fez uma cena. – respondeu Edward, sorrindo de lado.

— Olhe pra mim, Edward. – pedi, e ele obedeceu. Percebendo meu olhar triste, hesitou. – Pedi para você pensar em algo e você foi direto para uma lembrança. Ambas as lembranças de antes do meu acidente.

Houve um segundo de silêncio e Edward deu um meio sorriso triste, entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

— Você tem ideia de como isso me machuca? Eu não me lembro de nada, Edward. _Nada_. Então, _tudo _o que eu puder saber sobre mim é importante. _Todas _as informações sobre meu passado são valiosas pra mim. Eu nem sei quem eu era antes, e nem sei se quero me tornar aquela pessoa... Mas eu tenho que saber. Eu _preciso _saber. – falei lentamente, e Edward suspirou.

— Vamos fazer um trato? – pediu ele, depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

— Depende. – respondi sinceramente.

Ele riu.

— Me dê esse fim de semana. Alice vai estar aqui, eu sei, e Jacob também, mas... deixe os dois fora disso, ok? Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas em troca eu responderei todas as suas perguntas no segundo que eles forem embora. – fez ele, me encarando com seriedade.

— Por quê? – perguntei, frustrada. Depois de finalmente concordar em dizer, ele ia me enrolar por dois dias?

— Eu sei que você vai surtar no fim de semana e tentar me convencer de todos os jeitos possíveis, mas essa é minha proposta. – falou. – Muita coisa... senão _tudo _pode nos levar ao mesmo assunto: você e seu namorado. Não vou fingir que gosto dele, mas também não pretendo sair e gritar que ele é um idiota. Então, não, não vou falar nada sobre nada até os dois terem ido embora. Porque, você sabe, Alice adora colocar lenha na fogueira. Se eu começar, não vou poder pará-la.

Suspirei.

— É pegar ou largar. – disse ele, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Fiz uma careta para ele.

— Antes isso do que nada. – murmurei, me levantando e indo para meu quarto tomar um banho para estar apresentável quando meus convidados chegassem.

**Edward's PoV**

— É pegar ou largar. – brinquei, sorrindo.

Recebi uma careta como resposta.

— Antes isso do que nada. – Bella resmungou antes de sair do meu quarto.

Ri, balançando a cabeça e me levantando para fechar a porta antes de entrar no banheiro. Essa era uma das coisas boas sobre essa casa – todos os quartos de dormir eram suítes.

Fiquei pronto o quanto antes para poder preparar o café da manhã para Bella, e talvez Alice e Jacob. Bom, eu duvidava que eles fossem comer algo que não fosse o almoço, já que já era bem tarde, mas eu ia oferecer de qualquer modo.

No dia anterior, em uma das minhas escapulidas da visão de Bella eu tinha ido ao pequeno armazém nem tão perto daqui para comprar algumas barras de chocolate ao leite para ela. Já tinha pensado nisso antes, então deixei uma em cima da mesa para que ela visse. E comesse, de preferência.

Bella já estava descendo a escada quando ouvi carros na estrada. Ela fez uma careta hesitante e eu andei até o pé da escada, estendendo os braços abertos com um sorriso.

— Um abraço não dói. – incentivei, rindo, quando ela parou na minha frente e cruzou os braços.

— Hmpf. – resmungou antes de passar os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu ri, tirando-a do final da escada e colocando-a no chão à minha frente.

— Vai dar tudo certo hoje. Você não precisa dizer nada a eles, ainda. – a tranqüilizei.

— Ah, Edward... – gemeu, abaixando o rosto.

— Vai dar tudo certo. – repeti. – E mesmo se não der, eu estou aqui.

Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos levemente, e ela levantou o olhar para mim.

— O que seria de mim sem você? – murmurou, e eu só ri. O que seria _de_ _mim _sem Bella?

Ela abraçou-me mais forte e suspirou. Eu suspirei junto, sorrindo. Um segundo se passou antes de eu perceber que ela estava fungando baixinho.

— Isabella, está chorando? – briguei, franzindo o cenho para ela enquanto me afastava. Ela riu de leve e secou o rosto. – Te _proíbo_ de chorar hoje.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Desculpe. – pediu, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Bobinha. – falei, apertando suas bochechas. Ela corou e se desvencilhou.

— Você é-

A frase dela foi interrompida por uma sucessão batidas na porta. Nós nos olhamos por um segundo antes de ir abri-la.

Com metros separando-o, tornando a cena até engraçada, estavam Jacob e Alice, cada um com uma expressão diferente. Alice estava com um ar cansado, mas feliz. Jacob parecia estar pronto para agarrar Bella a qualquer momento.

Dei um passo a frente para abraçar Alice rapidamente, ficando um pouco na frente de Bella. Ela tocou minhas costas e murmurou um 'com licença' sem muito ânimo que eu fingi que não ouvi. Cumprimentei Jacob com um olhar de aviso enquanto abria mais a porta para deixar os dois entrarem.

Alice saltitou até sua melhor amiga e praticamente pulou nela, agarrando seu pescoço. A risada das duas ecoou pela sala e eu sorri junto.

— Eu estava com saudade de você! – Alice reclamou.

— Eu te vi na terça-feira! – disse Bella, se fazendo de confusa.

— Como se passar quase uma semana longe fosse pouco tempo! – gritou Alice, em choque. Bella gargalhou.

— Eu também senti sua falta, Alice. – falou, beijando o rosto dela de novo.

Jacob observou as duas com uma expressão séria, e então assim que Alice se afastou, andou até Bella. Ela desviou o olhar do rosto dele e me olhou nos olhos por um segundo.

Um segundo que demorou horas pra passar. Ela me olhava com hesitação, constrangimento e tristeza. Olhei para Alice no segundo seguinte, não querendo ver os dois se cumprimentando. Ouvi os barulhos e já foi o suficiente para fazer uma careta.

— Não. – disse a baixinha para mim, me repreendendo e ordenando com o olhar que eu me virasse.

Suspirei baixo e virei a tempo de ver Bella deliberadamente virando o rosto e rejeitando o beijo de Jacob. Alice tossiu ao meu lado, e eu pigarreei baixo. E então, cordialmente, Bella se pôs nas pontas dos pés e beijou Jacob no rosto, dando um abraço leve.

_Essa é a minha garota._

— Oi, Jake. – ela falou alto, corando. Jacob a encarava com nada menos que indignação. – Vocês já tomaram café da manhã? Nós acabamos de acordar.

— Dormiram tarde? – sugeriu Alice, levantando uma sobrancelha para nós.

— Alice. – repreendi baixo.

— Não, eu só... estava com sono. – murmurou Bella, sem graça.

Eu balancei a cabeça discretamente – ela não ia se manter até o amanhã à noite desse jeito. _Preciso fazê-la relaxar._

— Vamos? – incentivei, começando a andar em direção a cozinha.

Bella se sentou e começou a encher uma caneca de leite com achocolatado quando viu o pequeno tablete de chocolate. Ela me encarou imediatamente, seus olhos se enchendo de água. Eu ri enquanto ela esqueceu totalmente o leite e abriu a embalagem vermelha rapidamente.

— Chocolate de novo? – perguntou Jacob, meio zombando.

Bella o encarou com ódio.

— Sabia que existe um estudo finlandês que diz que as grávidas que comem chocolate tem bebês mais tranqüilos? – ela respondeu, o olhando de modo superior.

— Bella... – murmurei, pesaroso.

O silêncio caiu de uma vez só enquanto os dois visitantes absorviam aquela frase e tentavam tirar conclusões.

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Você está _grávida_? – perguntou Alice, tapando a boca com a mão, em choque. Por trás de sua surpresa, ela estava meio orgulhosa, ou emocionada.

_Como eu amo o fato de ela ser uma boa atriz._

— Você está _grávida_? – perguntou Jacob, em choque. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e ele a encarou com uma raiva mal contida.

_Como eu queria quebrar a cara dele._

**...**

**Éé... agora o negócio tá tenso. O Jacob não vai reagir tão bem quanto o Edward esperava... Mas ele é um idiota mesmo e ninguém liga pra ele =P**

**Antes de responder as reviews eu queria fazer uma proposta pra vocês *-* Eu queria saber se alguém gostaria de se ****corresponder por carta comigo *****o*. Tipo, eu adooro enviar cartas, mas meu amigo 'postal' entrou na faculdade esse semestre e eu estou me sentindo solitária . Eu ADORARIA muito, muito, muito que uma ou duas... ou três de vocês pudessem/quisessem conversar comigo! Hehe *corando*  
Então, se alguém quiser, me manda uma review dando um alô com o e-mail (com espaços, pq senão o fanfiction tira) pra eu mandar meu endereço. Sou do litoral de SP ^^**

**CARA! VOCÊS ME MA-TA-RAM COM AS ****33 REVIEWS****! EU FUI PRO CÉU E VOLTEI ! -QQQ**

**Agora... às reviews:**

Fany **Postando :D Não fique louca! \o/ E sim, o Edward está pensando que ele pode ser o pai do bebê! *amém* Beijo!**

Mari **HSUAHSUAUSUAHUSAHSUAHUSHA, quero ver o que você vai achar DESSE! Muahaha**

Dina **Obrigada pelo apoio *-* Postando :)**

HelenEmily **Fiz uns trechos no ponto de vista dele, mas não sei se ficaram muito bons oO' Mas prometo que o próximo terá mais pedaços da visão do Edward :D **

Isacullen **Mais corno manso que o Edward original é impossível u.u' Mas o meu Edward não é corno manso não, filha, ele só está sendo paciente pela Bella pq ele sabe que ela tá mto confusa. Ele é fofo, tá? RUM***

JU **Nãão, 9 meses também não! Relaxa! **

Sisicullen **Ele não é corno! RUM***

Jess Marie Cullen **Hehe, a Randy & Fluffy foi meio abandonada mesmo... É que as meninas que iam postar com a gente furaram, aí nem rolou :S ; Poxa, obrigada pelo carinho, isso significa muito pra mim *-* "eu acho que a Bella bateu a cabeça, mas quem foi afetado foi o Ed, tadinho", foi bem por aí! ! Ah, o meu Jake e idiota mesmo, liga pra ele não! Só esse fim de semana ele ainda vai levar muitos tocos! HAHA **

Bia **Postando :DD**

Lyka Cullen **Eu tbm amo julho e dezembro! Mas eu não quero que chegue logo dezembro pq eu tô no último ano da escola e não quero que acabe . rsrs**

Blairzinha Takaishi **EDCAT? SHUAHSUAHSUHAUHSUHAUSHAUHSUH, eu ri! Obrigada pelo carinho *-* Postando :D**

**AAAAH, TENHO UMA NOTÍCIA TRISTE! MINHAS FÉRIAS ACABARAM! ESPERO NÃO DEMORAR MUITO PRA POSTAR O PRÓXIMO, MAS NÃO TENHO CERTEZA :S**

**BEIJO!**

**P.S.: Estou com um probleminha com meu Word, então talvez o próximo capítulo tenha alguns erros de digitação ou afins, me perdoem. :) **

**Amo vocês 3**

**E se alguém quiser se corresponder por carta, mande um alô pra mim *o***


	29. Chapter 29

**Manoow... 600 reviews. Sério, vocês me matam desse jeito! E só no capítulo anterior foram 31! Vocês realmente me fizeram ter um ataque cardíaco! Eu ia postar mais cedo, mas minhas amigas vieram pra minha casa e eu acabei não podendo digitar o fim do capítulo... Mas enfim... Capítulo com um BIG ponto de vista da Alice *O***

**Divirtam-se :D**

**...**

Capítulo Vinte e Nove 

**Bella's PoV**

— Chocolate de novo? – perguntou Jacob, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Meu sangue ferveu. Quem era ele pra falar que eu ia ficar gorda? E _e daí _se eu ficasse mesmo? Eu estou grávida, diabos!

— Sabia que existe um estudo finlandês que diz que as grávidas que comem chocolate tem bebês mais tranqüilos? – retruquei, nervosa.

No momento que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu me arrependi. O que eu estava pensando? Eu nem pretendia contar para Alice e Jacob _ao mesmo tempo_! Ah, que _ótimo_!

Edward suspirou meu nome, decepcionado. Eu abaixei o rosto, ainda mais decepcionada. Eu _definitivamente _ia ficar louca se continuasse tão descontrolada nos próximos meses.

— Você está _grávida_? – perguntou Alice, tapando a boca num exagero engraçado. Eu sustentei meus olhar com o dela por que não queria ver a expressão de Jacob quando ele gritou a mesma frase. – Oh meu Deus, você está grávida!

E então correu até mim e me abraçou. Eu olhei rapidamente para Edward, surpresa pela reação de Alice, mas ele só sorriu de leve.

— Por quê você não está surpreso? – acusou Alice, apontando para Edward assim que se afastou de mim.

Continuei diplomaticamente evitando o olhar de Jacob.

— Bom... – falei lentamente. – Assim que chegamos aqui, comigo vomitando o tempo todo, nem tive como esconder.

— De quanto tempo? – perguntou Jacob friamente. Eu suspirei, cansada. Olhei para ele.

— Cinco para seis semanas. – respondi com a mesma frieza, mordendo mais um pedaço do chocolate e lançando um sorriso agradecido para Edward.

— E você sabe desde que saiu do hospital. – ele presumiu, e eu assenti com o queixo erguido. – E não me contou por quê...? – falou, esperando que eu concluísse sua frase.

— Não era a hora certa. – disse eu, dando de ombros ligeiramente.

— _Não era a hora CERTA_? – ele ecoou, trincando os dentes com barulho. – Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim! Nós nem conversamos ainda se vamos querer manter o bebê!

Eu o encarei, primeiramente em choque. A embalagem escorregou da minha mão indo direto para o chão.

— Retire o que disse. – Alice praticamente sibilou para Jacob, enquanto Edward rosnava como um lobo ameaçador.

— Não vou retirar droga nenhuma! – Jacob gritou, jogando as mãos para o alto em um movimento brusco.

Agora eu sentia ódio. Um ódio assassino.

— Eu não estou te perguntando _absolutamente nada_, Jacob Black. Eu estou meramente te deixando saber que _eu _vou ter um bebê. – esclareci, furiosa.

— Você não sabe do que está falando. – fez Jacob, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Nunca vai conseguir criar uma criança sozinha.

— Você não me conhece, Jacob. Você conheceu uma garota muito parecida comigo, mas para sua informação, ela tragicamente morreu em um acidente de carro. _Essa _Bella não está dando a mínima para o que você acha dela. E eu não vou estar sozinha. – garanti, meus olhos correndo para Alice, e depois para Edward.

Alice sorriu um sorriso enorme, entrelaçando sua mão pequena na minha. Edward apenas assentiu, sem sorrir.

— Nós devíamos estar discutindo isso em particular. – Jacob tentou, dando um passo na minha direção.

Três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. A cortina janela pequena da cozinha – sendo só eu e Edward, não precisávamos usar a enorme mesa da sala de jantar – tremeu pelo vento repentino. E trouxe um cheiro de perfume até mim. Foi aí que eu saí correndo.

— Bella! – gritou Alice, em choque, e eu podia ter certeza que ela ainda estava parada no lugar.

Aquele banheiro não era o que eu gostava mais – é, eu tenho banheiros preferidos na casa... estranho –, mas tive que usá-lo mesmo assim. Terrivelmente, vomitei antes de alcançar o vaso, sujando o lugar. Senti meus joelhos fraquejando com uma tontura repentina e eu cambaleei, me apoiando no batente. O cheiro forte me fez ficar ainda pior.

No segundo seguinte havia um braço sendo passado pela minha barriga, me puxando gentilmente. Eu sentia meu rosto suando, mas estava tremendo de frio. Edward limpou meu rosto com toalhas de papel e eu só fiquei o encarando, sem expressão.

Quando ele tocou meu rosto, sua expressão mudou de preocupação para desespero.

— Meu Deus, Bella, você está suando frio! – ele falou, como se eu pudesse saber o que fazer para melhorar. – O que você está sentindo?

— Eu estou... tonta. – falei, sentindo meus dedos formigarem onde Alice estava segurando.

— Alice, feche aquela porta. – disse Edward. – Black pegue uma colher de sal no pote em cima do armário perto da pia.

Deixei minha cabeça pender para o lado e observei Jacob, desajeitado, trazendo a colher para Edward.

— Abra a boca. – ele ordenou.

— Por quê? – perguntei. – Eu estou com frio, Edward. – reclamei, sentindo minha cabeça pesar quando tentei me levantar.

— Não me obrigue.

— A quê? – questionei. Ou melhor, _questionaria _se Edward não tivesse enfiado o dedo dentro da minha boca.

O enjôo voltou com força total por um segundo, mas eu só respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Quando ele se abaixou e apoiou os braços em meus joelhos, mexi a língua sobre o sal em minha boca. Era desconfortável e estranho.

Porém, eficaz. Aos poucos eu fui sentindo que já poderia levantar sem cair. Mas não tentei comprovar o fato, só continuei lá sentada de olhos fechados, o resto de sal deixando minha boca seca.

— Allie, pode pegar um copo com água pra mim, por favor? – pedi, falando muito baixo.

Ela murmurou um consentimento, preocupada, e foi pegar. Suspirei.

— Sua pressão deve ter caído. – murmurou Edward, e eu gemi.

— Deus do céu, nove meses é muito tempo. – reclamei, brincando.

Edward riu baixo.

— Você consegue. – incentivou. – Quer deitar um pouco?

— Não quero levantar. – resmunguei.

— Eu te levo. Quer? – insistiu.

Eu tomei um grande gole do copo que Alice pôs em minha – meio mole – mão direita.

— Não... – respondi, decidindo por fim.

Não poderia ir dormir sabendo que Edward e Alice estavam sozinhos com Jacob. Ele tinha se mostrado um idiota, mas eu não queria que ele fosse _assassinado_. Eu sentia ódio, mas não era pra tanto.

— Quero ir para a sala. – avisei, me levantando de uma vez.

Só não caí por que Edward se levantou junto e estava atrás de mim e me segurou. No segundo seguinte eu estava em seus braços, e então enjoada de novo.

— Estou enjoada. – arfei, incomodada pelo balanço.

Edward me colocou no chão devagar e me deixou de frente pra ele. Minha boca ainda estava tapada com a mão, mas o enjôo tinha passado tão rápido quanto viera.

— Por quê eu não consigo manter nada no estômago? – reclamei, andando devagar até o sofá e me sentando desleixadamente.

— Bella, você precisa marcar uma consulta pré-natal. – disse Alice docemente, sentando ao meu lado e pondo suas mãos sobre as minhas.

Edward sentou numa poltrona e Jacob ficou andando para um lado e para o outro na sala.

— Urgh. – gemi, fechando os olhos mais uma vez. – Qual é o seu problema?

— Você está falando comigo? – perguntou Jacob, meio sarcástico. – Porque eu posso fazer uma lista pra você.

Abri os olhos e respirei fundo.

— Edward, você poderia ajudar Alice a levar as malas para cima. – sugeri, querendo um minuto para conversar em paz.

— Hm... – disse Alice. – Acho que podemos fazer isso mais tarde.

— Acho que poderiam fazer isso agora. – insisti, com um sorriso duro.

Ela hesitou.

— Vamos, Edward? – fez ela, por fim.

Ele suspirou e assentiu levemente antes de sair.

— Qualquer coisa, grite. – brincou Alice, apenas movendo os lábios. Eu ri para ela, balançando a cabeça.

Edward passou de volta pela porta com duas malas e eu sorri vendo Alice carregando apenas uma frasqueira enquanto os dois andavam em silêncio para e escada.

Seguramente sozinhos agora, eu olhei para Jacob.

— Olha, eu – comecei, mas fui interrompida.

— Isabella, você não sabe o que está dizendo. – ele me cortou. Franzi o cenho, mas então respirei fundo para me acalmar.

— Eu nem comecei a falar. – retruquei com calma.

— Mas eu sei o que vai dizer. Quer manter a criança. Pode imaginar o que seus pais vão dizer sobre isso? Você não está pensando. – ele tentou, sentando ao meu lado.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Estou sim. E é por isso que _não posso. _– tentei explicar. – Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como cuidar de uma criança, mas eu posso aprender. Provavelmente vou enlouquecer antes do fim do 9º mês, mas eu _quero_. Eu _vou _manter o bebê.

Ele suspirou, nervoso.

— Você está cometendo um erro, Bella.

— Deus do céu! Não estou! – gritei, o sangue subindo. – Você não entende que isso não é sobre mim, e menos ainda sobre você?

— Sobre quem é, então? – retrucou Jacob, sua voz ainda mais alta que a minha.

— O bebê. – sussurrei, minhas mãos indo para barriga involuntariamente.

**Alice's PoV**

Quando Edward tinha me falado – na verdade, _reclamado por eu não ter falado para ele _– que Bella estava grávida, eu tinha ficado em choque. Bella... minha Bella ia ser mamãe? Ela é tão nova pra uma responsabilidade tão grande!

Mas quando Bella deixou escapar e confirmou que estava grávida, a sensação foi totalmente diferente. Eu estava pronta para a notícia, e, como tinha pensado muito sobre o assunto, achei a ideia incrível. Bella sempre foi muito séria e às vezes mais adulta do que a idade dela pedia, além de responsável. Ela ia ser uma mãe incrível.

— Edward, pare com isso. – reclamei, vendo-o andar de um lado para o outro pelo quarto que seria o meu pelo fim de semana.

Graças a Deus havia mais dois quartos além dos quartos principais. Eu não podia conceber a imagem de Bella e Jacob dormindo juntos, mesmo agora. Fiz uma careta.

— O que quer que eu faça, então? Alice, ele está sendo _tão_ _mais idiota_ do que sempre! Ele vai machucá-la. – lamentou Edward, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Suspirei.

— Vai ficar careca. – avisei. E então fiz uma careta hesitante. – Ele não teria coragem de tocar nela.

Edward bufou.

— Não estou falando fisicamente, Allie. – reclamou, voltando a andar freneticamente. – Ele disse pra ela tirar o bebê! Não consigo engolir isso! Nem _eu _pensei nisso!

Eu o encarei friamente.

— Por favor, não se compare com Jacob. Isso é deprimente.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso torto.

— Já que eu sou muito melhor que ele, é claro, principalmente partindo do fato que eu _nunca _escondi nada dela. E também nunca a tratei mal quando ela precisava do meu apoio.

— Não seja idiota, Edward. – reclamei, nervosa por ele ter sido irônico. – Situações totalmente diferentes.

— É claro. – ele concordou, apenas para não discutir.

Xinguei baixo.

— Quer fazer o favor de sentar? – exigi.

— Ele vai fazê-la chorar e eu vou quebrar a cara dele. – Edward resmungou, e eu me levantei para segurá-lo em minha frente.

— Ela não é tão sensível assim. – reclamei, revirando os olhos.

— Você não convivei com ela nos últimos dois dias, Alice. Ela chora por tudo... Eu juro que se Bella voltar com os olhos vermelhos, eu vou-

— Edward. – interrompi, balançando-o. – Não aja como se só você se preocupasse com ela. Eu estou nervosa também, mas não pretendo abrir um buraco no chão!

Suspirando, ele se jogou na cama com o rosto no travesseiro. Sentei-me ao lado dele e coloquei sua cabeça em meu colo para mexer em seus cabelos.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Edward. – murmurei calmamente.

— Eu... eu achei que ele fosse pedi-la em casamento. – falou Edward, mordendo o lábio em seguida. – Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ele ia fazer isso.

Ignorei o pensamento idiota de meu querido amigo e parti para um assunto mais pertinente.

— Edward, você já parou pra pensar que esse filho pode ser seu? – perguntei de uma vez, pois não sabia como enrolar pra dizer aquilo.

— Já. – foi sua resposta tensa. – Eu não consigo olhar pra ela por um segundo sem pensar nisso.

— O que pretende fazer?

Ele pensou por um segundo.

— Absolutamente nada, por enquanto. Eu prometi que iria esclarecer todas as dúvidas que ela tivesse... _na segunda_. Até lá, não faço a mínima ideia. – murmurou.

— Vai contar a ela sobre vocês?

— Eu prometi que ia responder tudo. Se ela perguntar algo que leve a isso, vou dizer. – lamentou. – Eu queria esperar, Allie... eu queria conhecê-la um pouco mais, saber até onde eu posso ir.

Ele balançou a cabeça, nervoso.

— Mas sabe como ela é. Praticamente me jogou na parede. Eu não tive escolhe, tive que prometer que ia ser sincero. – falou com um sorriso.

— Como ela te convenceu? – questionei distraidamente, sua cabeça em meu colo e eu mexendo em seu cabelo como uma mãe cuidando do filho.

— Ela me fez entender porque era tão importante saber de tudo. Me fez perceber que eu estava sendo egoísta ao negar o conhecimento dela.

— Você a ama tanto. – constatei, sorrindo.

Edward riu, a primeira vez que eu o via fazer isso hoje.

— Deus, como amo! – concordou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. – É o tipo de sentimento tão forte que eu sinto que se ela pedisse pra que eu me afastar, eu me afastaria com um sorriso. O meu alvo é sempre a felicidade dela... E isso me assusta às vezes. É só que... – ele suspirou sonhadoramente. – Ela é tudo pra mim.

Eu estava com lacrimejando quando ele terminou.

— Você devia dizer pra ela. – sugeri, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos.

Ele riu de novo, mas dessa vez era um som tenso.

— Não posso. Ela me vê como um amigo, e apenas isso.

Um segundo de silêncio se passou antes que ouvíssemos uma batida leve na porta. Edward se levantou e foi abrir.

— Edward – Bella disse baixinho, tímida. –, posso te pedir um favor meio horrível?

Não precisei estar de frente para ele para saber como seu sorriso era brincalhão.

— Quer que eu limpe o banheiro? – sugeriu e perguntou.

Ela corou e assentiu. Edward tocou de leve seu rosto quando passou por ela. Bella corou mais e me olhou sem graça.

— Entre, querida. – pedi, sorrindo.

— Tem mais de um motivo para eu ter pedido aquilo à Edward. – falou Bella, se aproximando e sentando ao meu lado. – Queria conversar com você.

— Fique à vontade. – sorri.

— Eu não ia contar daquele jeito, sabe? Pretendia dizer somente a você primeiro. – murmurou tristemente. – Desculpe.

— Está tudo bem. – garanti, pegando as mãos dela nas minhas.

— Não, não está, Alice. – ela descordou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Durmo o tempo todo mas não consigo descansar, como qualquer coisa e coloco pra fora cinco minutos depois, estou sem coragem de falar pros meus pais que estou grávida, não faço a mínima ideia de quem eu sou, Jacob quer que eu _aborte_...! _Nada _está bem! – desabafou, e eu a abracei carinhosamente.

— Bella, acalme-se. Precisamos marcar sua primeira consulta pré-natal, e então vamos poder perguntar tudo isso. – falei devagar. – E quanto a Jacob... Você não precisa dele.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu realmente espero que não. – murmurou, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar, mudou de assunto. – Não vamos ao nosso passeio hoje? Eu acho que vou fazer um almoço rápido e então já podemos sair.

Sorri para ela.

— Tem certeza que vai cozinhar? – me certifiquei, e ela sorriu.

— Claro que sim. – insistiu, ofendida, e eu ri dela.

— Vamos, querida. Faz tempo que não como sua comida.

Descemos as escadas rindo, mas Bella perdeu todo humor quando encarou Jacob. Não pude deixar de reparar que os dois desviaram o olhar um do outro. Estranho...

Bella corou quando viu Edward sair do banheiro com uma careta.

— Desculpe, mas se eu entrasse de novo ia... – começou, mas Edward deu de ombros.

— Não é como se eu tivesse adorado, mas está tudo bem. – fez ele, piscando.

Nós duas rimos.

Ficamos na cozinha e ela começou a mexer nas coisas e pegar ingredientes enquanto conversávamos. Vê-la se movendo tão à vontade na cozinha de Edward me fez sorrir. Era inevitável a atração dos dois. Desde o princípio, sempre tinha sido apenas os dois um para o outro. Jacob ou sem Jacob, eles se gostavam de qualquer modo. Talvez Bella não sentisse uma paixão avassaladora, mas era visível que ela adorava Edward. E eles eram simplesmente perfeitos juntos.

Depois de terminar de fazer macarronada com molho vermelho, Bella pediu pra que eu chamasse os garotos enquanto ela arrumava a mesa. Comuniquei Edward e Jacob e fomos os quatro para a sala de jantar. O silêncio estava pesando. Eu tinha me sentado de um lado de Bella, e Jacob sentou na ponta. Obviamente Edward sentou na frente dela depois de se servir.

— Parabéns, Bella. Pelo jeito você recuperou seu dom pra cozinhar. – Edward brincou, depois de experimentar. Ela corou.

— Obrigada. – respondeu, rindo baixo.

Depois disso, ficamos em silêncio de novo. Bella conseguiu comer o prato todo e prometeu que não ia vomitar quando saíssemos. Jacob agradeceu e eu bufei.

— Não prometa. – pedi. – Se estiver se sentindo mal, a culpa não é sua.

— Na verdade, é. – retrucou Jacob.

— Eu não sei se eu já deixei isso claro mil e uma vezes, mas... você não pode colocar a culpa em mim. Eu não me lembro de ter feito! – disse Bella, nervosa.

— Espera... – falei lentamente. – Do que estão falando?

— Ela está grávida! – quase gritou Jacob. Eu me perguntei por que ele não podia simplesmente _aceitar _o fato. – Se _ela_ está grávida, é claro que a culpa é dela.

Bella levantou e o ignorou, pegando os pratos da mesa. A ajudei e fui na frente para a cozinha, apenas me virando para ter certeza que ela estava atrás de mim. E foi exatamente quando Jacob segurou o braço dela.

— Me solta. – ela grunhiu, tentando libertar o braço.

— Tire as mãos dela. – rosnou Edward, a ponto de socar a cara dele.

— Quando você vai perceber que tirar de uma vez esse bebê vai ser o melhor para nós?

Eu bufei e comecei a andar até eles, pensando seriamente em enforcá-lo até que ele a soltasse. Mas, antes que eu pudesse concluir meu plano, Bella virou sua outra mão num tapa forte que ecoou. Olhei para Edward rapidamente pra checar de ele estava tão surpreso quanto eu – ele estava, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Não pude deixar de sorrir também, pensando um pouco sobre o assunto.

— Nunca. Mais. Ponha. Sua. Mão. Em. _Mim_. – Bella rosnou, nervosa, e se desvencilhou dele.

Infelizmente meu sorriso desapareceu quando vi que Bella já estava chorando antes mesmo de chegar à cozinha.

— Bella! – falei, preocupada, indo atrás dela.

Ouvi Edward soltando uma ameaça para Jacob por entre os dentes, mas não prestei atenção. Ela era minha prioridade agora, mesmo querendo e desejando com todas as minhas forças matar Jacob.

**...**

**Ah, estou pensando em escrever uma oneshot com lemons... *tímida*... é que eu estou com inspiração pra escrever um, mas aqui vai demorar um pouquinho, então... *inspiração pra escrever lemon me faz parecer tarada :S***

**Vocês leriam ? *vergonha***

**AAAH! Sobre as cartas: eu já mandei a primeira e vou escrever as outras *espero que* essa semana. Tem gente que ainda não me mandou os endereços por e-mail! Assim fica difícil! **

**Ao total são OITO meninas que eu estarei me correspondendo, e adorei isso! Achei que só uma ou duas, no máximo, iam querer, mas *-* **

**Reviews, margaridas da minha vida :)**

Rh **Siim, o Jake é só um idiota revoltado e chato. A Bella tava nervosa e falou demais, tadinha! Rsrs. Vou te mandar um e-mail com meu endereço, oks? :)**

HelenEmily **', ele acabou nem fazendo isso, pq a ideia dele era fazer com que ela não contasse, e como ela já contou _O_**

NETCULLEN **Oii :D Obrigada! Ahh, eu gosto de cartas *_* Mesmo sendo 'antigo'! **

Lara Cullen **Ahh, eu lembro de você sim.. vagamente! HUAHSUAHUSHUASHASH Pois éé, sumiu! Mas agora voltou! \o/ ; Assim, não querendo te dispensar, não é nada pessoal de modo algum, mas é que eu já tô com bastante meninas pra me corresponder e estou com medo de me atrapalhar com mais uma e acabar confundindo ou deixando de responder alguém... :S Mas obrigada pela oferta .**

Beta **SHUAHSUAHSHAUSHUAHSUHASH, pois é! Pelo menos alguém não é burro! Haha**

Bia **Pois é, o Jake surpreendeu a todas nós... E é verdade, cartas são maravilhosas!**

Persfone **Ahh, a Bella é bobinha. Ela tem medo de decepcioná-lo... rsrs**

Mari **, caalma! Haha**

Lyka Cullen **"Acho que o Jacob não vai gostar porque sabe que não é o papiz... hahhaha" – Pois é... as coisas estão complicadas!**

Blairzinha Takaishi **SHUAHSUAHUSAUHSHAUHS, eu realmente adoraria matar o Jacob! Assim, DE VERDADE, talvez eu o mate. MUAHAHA**

JU **ok ;)**

**Vocês me matam, meus lírios! *-***

**Amo vocês (L)**

***Isa**

**P.S.: Sigam-me no twitter! /_isastream  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo Trinta

**Edward's PoV**

— Nunca. Mais. Ponha. Sua. Mão. Em. _Mim_. – Bella ordenou depois de lhe dar um tapa na cara, se desvencilhando de Jacob e andando com passos fortes até a cozinha.

Eu o encarei, me levantando e parando apenas um passo atrás de alcançar o pescoço dele entre minhas mãos para enforcá-lo.

— Se você tocá-la novamente, pode ter certeza que não vai ser um tapa que vai receber. – avisei, me segurando no lugar.

— Quem é você para dizer que eu posso ou não tocá-la, Cullen? – respondeu ele, nervoso.

— Eu nunca impedi que encostasse nela até que a machucou.

— Mas foi ela que me bateu! – replicou, raivosamente confuso.

— Não estou falando fisicamente. Se fosse fisicamente, eujá teria acabado com você há muito tempo. – falei, quase rosnando. – Eu estou falando sobre você deixá-la desse jeito, nervosa o tempo todo. Por que você não simplesmente esquece essa história e pára de insistir?

— É claro, pra você é muito fácil, otário perfeitinho. – debochou.

Revirei os olhos.

— Não vou discutir com você, Black. Mas não se _atreva_ a tocar em Bella outra vez.

Levantei e fui atrás de Bella na cozinha para ver se ela estava ok, encerrando a discussão. Assim que entrei, fui diretamente até ela abraçá-la. Alice se afastou com um sorriso triste no rosto.

— Qualquer coisa, estou lá em cima. – falou, e saiu.

Eu pensei por um segundo se devia ir atrás dela e impedir que ela brigasse com Jacob, mas desisti. Ela sabia se defender com as palavras e ele nunca teria coragem de bater nela.

— Bella... Shh...- falei, passando a mãos por seu cabelos compridos. Ela soluçava baixinho, tremendo.

— Q-que t-tipo de pess-pessoa eu s-sou, Ed-dward? – ela sussurrou, desamparada.

— Você é uma grávida totalmente louca por causa dos hormônios. – respondi, sorrindo de leve pra ela, apesar de ela não ver.

— E-eu... Eu ac-cabei de b-bater no cara q-que eu d-devia am-amar. – resmungou, lágrimas molhando meus ombros, onde o rosto dela estava apoiado.

— Você não _deveria_ fazer nada. – a contradisse. – Só deve se preocupar com a sua própria saúde por enquanto. E Alice está certa, nós precisamos marcar uma consulta com uma obstetra.

— N-nós? – ela perguntou, respirando fundo e segurando as lágrimas.

— Bem. – hesitei. – Isso se você quiser que eu vá junto. Ou você pode ir com Alice.

— Eu quero que vá comigo. – pediu, falando baixo. Sua voz estava rouca de chorar, mas ela não soluçava mais.

— Então estarei lá com você. – afirmei, beijando seu rosto. – Ainda pretende passear?

Bella suspirou e soltou uma risada baixa e leve.

— Sim. Acha que Jake vai querer sair com a gente? – perguntou, preocupada. – Ele está bravo comigo, não está? Eu tenho que pedir desculpas a ele.

— Não tem que pedir desculpas a ele! – falei, com um pouco mais de ênfase do que o necessário. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender meu surto. – Vamos lá, ele estava pedindo. Tem sorte de ser a única que ele permitiria que batesse.

— Hmpf. – resmungou, suspirando. – Vamos, antes que mais um dia se passe sem que eu faça nada de interessante.

— Desculpe. – pedi, torcendo para que ela entendesse que eu estava falando sobre o tempo que praticamente a ignorei.

— Tudo bem. – ela suspirou de novo e beijou meu rosto. – De verdade, como você agüenta meus surtos?

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

— É um dom. – pisquei pra ela e ela riu, se afastando de mim calmamente.

— Vou chamar Alice e ver se Jacob não me mata.

Fiz uma careta para ela.

— Por que não pede para Alice fazer isso? – perguntei cautelosamente.

— Acha que ele vai me _bater_? – fez ela, rindo.

— Eu não vou arriscar. Se ele encostar em você de novo é um homem morto.

Ela riu, apesar de eu estar sério. E então assentiu e pude ouvi-la chamando por Alice na casa. Respirei fundo e a segui, sem muito ânimo. Jacob já tinha subido e eu me perguntei se Bella ainda pretendia pedir desculpas a ele. Suspirei pela milésima vez no dia.

**Bella's PoV**

Eu gentilmente pedi a Alice que chamasse Jacob para sair conosco e ele aceitou. Nós fomos todos no carro de Edward com ele dirigindo, eu ao seu lado e Jake e Alice atrás. Era a cena mais engraçada ver o espaço que havia entre eles, como se um achasse que o outro tinha _escabiose_. Decidimos passar no supermercado e comprar algumas coisinhas para comer à tarde (ideia de Edward, que quer me engordar para assar no Natal). E então, assim que descemos do carro – nós quatro, juntos, mas afastados uns dos outros –, uma mulher histérica nos cumprimentou.

— AH MEU DEUS! – ela gritou, parecendo ver um fantasma. – Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!

— Olá, Jessica. – disse Edward, totalmente distante mas ainda educado.

— Edwardcullen! – ela disse, juntando o nome dele de forma que pareceu um elogio. Não sei por que achei aquilo tão idiota, afinal meu melhor amigo _era_ lindo. – Espera, eu estou mesmo vendo Jacob Black, Edward Cullen e Bella Swan?

Eu comecei a achá-la um pouco idiota. Quer dizer, um escândalo daquele só porque viu nós três?

— Hey, Jess. – disse Jacob, e eu me virei para ela, surpresa com seu tom delicado.

Ela literalmente pulou em cima dele, dizendo que fazia muito tempo que não o via e que não podia acreditar que ele ainda estava tão lindo. E depois fez o mesmo com Edward, talvez com um pouco mais de intensidade. E então, parou na minha frente.

— Bella! – falou, me abraçando sem muito ânimo, mas educada.

— Hm. – murmurei, finalmente criando coragem para abrir a boca. – E quem é você, exatamente?

Ela riu e se afastou.

— Desculpe, esqueci que não se lembra. Sou Jessica Stanley, estudei com vocês no ensino médio. Ah, e quem é ela? – perguntou, voltando-se para Alice com um sorriso. – Vocês são um casal? – dessa vez ela se dirigiu para Edward.

Eu, meu incrivelmente lindo melhor amigo e Alice praticamente _gritamos _ao mesmo tempo que não, em choque.

— Não tem nenhum casal aqui. – completei.

Houve um segundo de silêncio, e então Jessica riu.

— Então tá. Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou.

— Alice. – a baixinha respondeu, com uma expressão meio pensativa.

— Eu tive uma ideia! Angela e Bem também está na cidade, podíamos sair todos juntos, como nos velhos tempos! Tenho certeza que consigo entrar em contato com Eric e Tyler... – ela começou a dizer outros nomes que eu não conhecia, então parei de prestar atenção, me virando para Edward.

Eu tinha mentido pra ele quando disse que na noite anterior tinha sonhado que o beijava. Bem, eu tinha _omitido_, na verdade. Eu o beijava no sonho, mas nós estávamos tomando banho juntos. Um banho muito prazeroso.

Corei, percebendo que Edward me pegara o olhando – e pensando nele, pior.

— ... o que vocês acham? – perguntou Jessica, animada. Eu dei de ombros e Edward também.

— Vai ser divertido. – Jacob disse, sorrindo para ela. Ela sorriu de volta com uma expressão interessada.

— Aposto que sim! Que tal nos encontrarmos no Suzy's? Eu aposto que ela vai nos dar um bom desconto! Vou chamar toda a nossa turma! Estejam lá às oito! Até mais!

E então saiu, quase saltitando. Esperei que ela estivesse um pouco longe.

— Ela era minha amiga? – estranhei.

Edward riu.

— Não. – respondeu simplesmente, retomando a pequena caminhada até o mercado.

Compramos besteiras e seguimos para _La Push_, a cidade vizinha que "tem praias maravilhosas", nas palavras de Edward. Alice estava empolgada e eu sabia que devia estar também (afinal eu nunca tinha visto aquelas _praias maravilhosas_), mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a conversa que tive com Jacob mais cedo. Não a que eu terminei batendo nele, a outra – a em que eu, esperançosamente, achei que Jacob tinha me entendido e se resignado.

Eu estava _tão _enganada.

— O que foi? – Edward perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado na praia. Jacob tinha encontrado alguns amigos e Alice estava tirando foto de tudo enquanto falava ao telefone com Jasper, descrevendo a paisagem.

— Apenas pensando. – murmurei, dando-lhe um sorriso falso.

— Me diga o que está te incomodando. – ele pediu.

— Não tem nada. – menti.

Ele suspirou e tocou minha testa no meio das minhas sobrancelhas.

— Então desfaça esse franzimento de preocupação. – pediu, sem acreditar nem um pouquinho na minha mentira.

Mordi o lábio, corando.

— Estava pensando sobre o bebê. – falei baixo, olhando para as ondas. – Vou conseguir ser o suficiente pra ele? Eu não entendo nada de bebês... Exceto que eles mamam. E choram. De qualquer forma, não importa o que vocês digam, vai ser entre eu e ele. Sem um pai.

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Não pretendia falar tanto de minhas preocupações a Edward, mas simplesmente escapou de meus lábios antes que eu pudesse fechá-los. Agora era tarde.

— Bella... – disse ele, e eu pude perceber que tinha se aproximado mais de mim.

Eu podia sentir o calor de seu rosto esquentando o meu. Abri os olhos e vi que estava certa, agora haviam apenas poucos centímetros entre nós. Engoli em seco.

— Eu... – ele começou, e então hesitou e tocou meu rosto carinhosamente. Fechei os olhos de novo, sem querer. – Por favor, o que eu posso fazer por você?

_Me beijar._

— Ah, claro. Você pode casar comigo. – ironizei, abrindo os olhos para revirá-los.

— Não me tente. – brincou, e eu ri baixo junto com ele. – Talvez isso não melhore muito as coisas, mas _você _não foi criada com seus pais juntos.

— Hm. – fiz eu, sem ter ouvido uma palavra que ele disse, apenas concentrada na proximidade dos nossos rostos.

— Bella... – ele falou de novo, tão intenso quanto antes, seus olhos prendendo os meus de forma opressiva.

Mantive meus olhos abertos, mesmo quando ele começou a se aproximar _mais_. Sem saber exatamente o que ele pretendia – fervendo de ansiedade e morrendo de medo –, inclinei o rosto para o lado no último segundo e ele me beijou na bochecha. Não acho que faria muita diferença se ele _tivesse _me beijado nos lábios, já que eu me arrepiei e corei de qualquer forma.

Passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço e suspirei.

— Edward, Edward... – murmurei, beijando seu rosto também.

— Bella! – gritou Alice, vindo para nossa direção correndo. Me afastei de Edward relutantemente. – Eu acabei de falar com Carlisle e ele quer falar com você.

— Por que ligou pra ele? – perguntei franzindo o cenho enquanto me levantava e estendia a mão para pegar o celular dela.

— Pra brigar com ele por não ter me contado que você está grávida. – fez ela, dando de ombros.

— Alice! _Eu _pedi pra que ele não contasse a ninguém. – expliquei, corando.

— Ah, então eu brigo com você daqui a pouco, assim que falar com ele. – respondeu, indignada.

Eu sorri.

— Carlisle? – falei ao celular.

— _Oi, Bella! Me desculpe incomodar suas férias...Eu ia te dizer isso só quando voltasse, mas... Bem, como surgiu a oportunidade, eu não quis deixar passar. _– disse ele, se atrapalhando um pouco com as palavras.

Olhei para Edward e Alice que me encaravam curiosamente e em silêncio.

— Tudo bem, pode dizer. – respondi, me afastando dos dois e fazendo Alice resmungar. – Ah, e me desculpe por Alice.

Carlisle riu.

— _Eu estou acostumado com ela. _– falou, rindo ainda.

— Então, qual é a coisa importante pra me dizer? – perguntei.

— _Você está sentada? Talvez queira fazer isso._

— Hm. – hesitei. – Não, pode falar. Sem problemas.

_Por favor, que não seja nenhum problema com o bebê, por favor, por favor!_

— _Bella, essa notícia pode ser meio confusa pra você, mas eu preciso que continue prestando atenção no que eu falo, está bem?_

— Tem algo errado com o bebê? – soltei sem querer, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

_Por favor, não. Por favor, por favor, não._

Ele riu e eu suspirei, aliviada.

— _Não, querida. É uma notícia boa. _– falou, e eu pude ouvir um sorriso em sua voz.

Suspirei de novo.

— Graças a Deus. – murmurei, respirando fundo. – E então, o que é?

Ele também respirou fundo.

— _Bella... Nós repassamos alguns exames seus, e... Estamos seguros e convictos que o seu problema não é cerebral. _– disse ele, hesitando.

— Meu... meu problema? – ecoei.

— _Sim, Bella. Você não tem um trauma no cérebro que te impede de lembrar. _

Eu hesitei, minha boca se abrindo. Me virei para olhar Edward e Alice sentados, sem desviar os olhos de onde eu estava. Meu rosto devia estar passando alguma emoção, já que Edward se levantou e começou a andar até mim – e eu estendi a mão pedindo para ele parar. Voltei minha atenção para o telefone e fiquei de costas para os dois.

— C-como assim? – perguntei, por fim.

— _Eu estava confuso quanto a isso, já que quando você estava em coma reagia à voz de Edward, e sempre tive _certeza _que se lembraria dele quando acordasse, mas não foi isso que aconteceu._

— Na verdade... – eu o cortei, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

— _Você se lembra de alguma coisa, Bella? _– perguntou pacientemente.

— Bem... Eu e Edward temos desconfiado dessa possibilidade, porque eu... bem, eu tenho sonhos... demasiadamente _reais_. Mas são coisas bobas, tipo eu e Alice num shopping fazendo compras... – expliquei, dando de ombros. – Mas... Se eu não tenho algum problema no cérebro, por que não lembro de tudo?

— _Por causa do trauma, Bella. _

— Você não disse que eu _não tinha_ um trauma? – hesitei, sem entender.

— _Simplificando: Você não tem um trauma físico, e sim psicológico. O cérebro tende a fazer com que pessoas acidentadas esqueçam do acidente para o próprio bem delas, e o seu... Bem, ele meio que se empolgou na tarefa. _– explicou.

— Então quer dizer... – tentei. – Que se eu... Digamos, _forçar _a memória, vou lembrar de tudo?

— _Nós gostaríamos que você se consultasse com um psicólogo para ter ajuda pra lembrar de tudo, mas, no geral, é isso._

Meu estômago revirou, mas de um modo não-enjoo: eu estava apenas nervosa e ansiosa – ao mesmo tempo que estava totalmente confusa.

— Wow. – foi tudo o que consegui falar, e Carlisle riu. – Eu... Eu vou voltar onde Alice e Edward estão. Quer falar com algum deles?

— _Não, obrigado. Até breve, Bella. _

— Até. – murmurei, e fechei o celular de Alice.

Andei – um tanto catatônica – até onde os dois me esperavam e entreguei o celular para a dona.

— O que foi? – perguntaram meus dois amigos ao mesmo tempo.

Dei um sorriso forçado e me sentei entre eles.

— Nada. – respondi, mentindo na maior cara de pau.

— Bella, você não me engana! – Alice reclamou. – Me diga agora o que está acontecendo!

— Alice. – Edward falou baixo, mas eu ainda escutei. – Não a pressione desse jeito. Quando quiser, ela fala.

Alice bufou e revirou os olhos exageradamente enquanto eu sorria agradecida para Edward. Ele piscou pra mim e eu ri baixo.

— Estou com fome. – confessei, enquanto andávamos na areia fina, arrastando os pés descalços.

Edward riu.

— Eu não devia me surpreender. – falou, ainda rindo. – Você está _sempre _com fome.

— E com vontade de ir ao banheiro. – completei, com uma careta.

— O que acha de irmos até aquele restaurantezinho que vimos quando estávamos vindo? – sugeriu.

Minha boca se encheu de água.

— Ótimo! – concordei, sorrindo o máximo possível.

**...**

— Tem que ser o rosa! – Alice exclamou.

Eu ri e dei de ombros.

— Prefiro o azul. – respondi.

— Hmmm... – Edward riu. – Acho que prefiro o azul também.

— Mas... – insisti pela milésima vez – Eu posso não ser a rainha da moda, mas eu _tenho _roupa pra usar à noite.

— Não! – Alice insistiu, me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de cometer uma gafe social na frente do presidente. – E eu _quero _comprar um vestido pra você. Fim da história. Mas experimente o rosa, por favor!

Eu bufei e peguei o vestido rosa para experimentar. Vesti e o odiei ainda mais – era justo e cavado nos lugares mais impróprios.

— Sem chances, Alice! – gritei de dentro do provador.

— Eu quero ver! – ela respondeu, e eu saí.

Alice me olhou com uma careta, a qual Edward espelhou mesmo se olhar para ela. Eu não estava muito mais feliz que ele.

— Qual é, eu vou ser _mãe_, não posso usar uma coisa dessas! – cochichei para os dois.

— Revelador demais. – reclamou Edward, franzindo o cenho.

— Experimente o azul. – Alice sugeriu, não admitindo que também não tinha gostado do vestido em mim.

Peguei o outro vestido e coloquei no corpo – era do tamanho certo, não estava apertado e nem folgado. E também não era curto ou decotado. Sorri para o meu reflexo antes de sair do provador.

Alice bateu palmas e quicou no sofá e Edward sorriu para mim.

— Linda. – disse ele, e eu corei.

— Gostei desse. - falei simplesmente e Alice saltitou até mim.

— Então vamos levar, mamãe. – cantarolou, colocando a mão na minha barriga. Eu me assustei e dei um passo atrás, fazendo-a rir. – Não vou machucar seu bebê.

Corei por minha reação exagerada e deixei que ela tocasse de leve.

— Oi, bebê. A Tia Alice vai cuidar de você junto com a mamãe e o Edward, tá? – murmurou baixinho para minha barriga.

Eu ri e enxuguei uma lágrima que tinha escorregado por meu rosto.

— Pare de chorar, mamãe! Vá tirar esse vestido para podermos pagar! – reclamou rindo e eu ouvi a gargalhada de Edward.

Voltei para dentro, vesti minha roupa e saí rápido, sorrindo. Alice arrancou o vestido das minhas mãos e levou até o caixa antes que eu pudesse dizer _ei!_. Edward estendeu os braços para mim e eu sentei em seu colo, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.

— Estou com medo. – confessei, corando.

— Medo de quê? – perguntou ele, confuso. Eu ri baixo, sem humor.

— De Jake fazer uma cena. Eu não quero que as outras pessoas saibam que eu estou grávida antes de contar para o Charlie. – respondi, suspirando.

— Falei com ele sobre isso. Lidamos com o Charlie amanhã. – sugeriu, e eu assenti.

— Segunda. – emendei, sem muito ânimo. – E vou falar com a minha mãe por telefone.

Edward sorriu e beijou meu rosto. Alice gritou meu nome um segundo depois e nos levantamos para ir embora. Voltamos para a gigantesca casa de Edward e Jacob estava lá nos esperando com cara de cansado. Nos arrumamos com pressa e eu usei o vestido com uma sandália baixa e um casaco.

No final das contas, havia muito mais gente do que eu pensava que teria – e eu acabei agradecendo Alice por ter me arrumado, afinal todas aquelas garotas estavam lindas e super maquiadas, com exceção de Angela. Não que ela não estivesse linda, ela _estava_, mas de um jeito muito mais natural. Eu sorri para e ela e fui cumprimentá-la assim que chegamos.

— Oi. – falei para ela, corando de leve. Ela levantou e me abraçou.

— Oi, Bella. Esse é o meu marido Ben. – ela apontou o homem ao seu lado e eu apertei a mão dele.

Edward cumprimentou a todos, apresentou-os a mim e apresentou Alice a eles. Eu nunca lembraria o nome da _metade _dos que estavam lá, mas mesmo assim deixei que Edward fizesse com que eu virasse um pouquinho mais sociável.

Depois das apresentações, Alice começou a conversar com alguma garota e Edward com Ben. Aproveitei para bater papo com Angela. De minutos em minutos, eu olhava para Jacob, sempre achando que ele poderia gritar que eu estava grávida a qualquer momento. Angela percebeu.

— O que aconteceu entre você e Jacob? – perguntou suavemente, mudando completamente de assunto.

Corei fortemente.

— E-eu... – gaguejei.

— Não precisa falar se não quiser. – emendou ela, e isso só me deu mais vontade ainda de desabafar.

— Eu sinto que posso confiar em você, Angela; mas não se incomoda se eu perguntar se pode guardar segredo? – falei baixo, me certificando que Edward estava entretido em sua própria conversa.

— Pode confiar em mim, Bella. – disse ela com um sorriso gentil. Eu suspirei.

— Eu estou grávida. – soltei primeiro, indo por partes. Angela abriu a boca em surpresa e depois deu um sorriso enorme. E então percebeu minha expressão um tanto desesperada e hesitou.

— Isso não é bom? – perguntou, sem entender.

— É... Mas não é. Quero dizer, eu estou muito, _muito _feliz, mas Jacob não. Ele quer que eu... que... – engoli em seco, sem conseguir falar.

— Ele não quer o bebê. – concluiu ela por mim e eu assenti. Angela balançou a cabeça, desacreditando.

— E... Eu _quero _o bebê. De verdade, eu o tenho há apenas um mês e uma semana, mas não consigo me imaginar sem ele. É absurdo, é claro, já que eu passo a maior parte do meu dia vomitando... ou dormindo. Mas eu... eu não sei se entende, eu estou confusa e desesperada, mas _quero _manter o bebê. – tagarelei, torcendo as mãos.

Angela assentiu e pôs a mão sobre as minhas.

— Você tem Edward; e Alice pelo jeito é uma ótima amiga. – falou em apoio. Suspirei.

— Eu sei. Eu sei, é só que... Tanto quanto Jacob quer que eu _tire_, eu _não quero _que ele seja o pai. Isso soa terrível, afinal estávamos namorando há meses, mas... Não _consigo_. Desde o primeiro dia – é como se nós não nos encaixássemos.

— E você conhece alguém que se encaixa? – perguntou, mas havia alguma malícia em seus olhos.

Eu engasguei com o ar.

— Não. – respondi rapidamente, e ela sorriu de leve, sem acreditar.

— Eu vejo o jeito que olha pra Edward. – disse Angela, eu engasguei de novo, corando absurdamente. – Por que não, afinal de contas? Você devia dar uma chance a ele.

— O quê? Ele é meu melhor amigo! – falei, em choque.

— Partindo do fato de que você é namorada de Jacob e não se dá bem com ele, qual é o problema em _se dar bem _com seu melhor amigo?

Arfei, desviando olhar.

— Na verdade – falei, engolindo em seco –, eu terminei com Jacob hoje. Mas de qualquer modo, isso é absurdo. Como se...! Tudo bem, talvez eu _tenha _uma queda por Edward, mas _ele_ émeu melhor amigo.

Angela me olhou seriamente e com os olhos em fendas enquanto mordia os lábios com força. Ela parecia em uma batalha interna, e então eu fiquei esperando sua decisão com um olhar interrogativo.

— Edward... Edward gosta de você, Bella. – disse ela seriamente.

Eu ri de leve, um pouco incomodada com sua intensidade.

— Realmente espero que sim, afinal ele é meu melhor amigo. – soltei.

— Não é só isso. – ela insistiu com aquele olhar sério e decidido. – Eu o conheço demais para não perceber que não pára por aí. Ele é apaixonado por você, Bella.

**...**

**Ai, eu estou tão, tão triste hoje que não vou me prolongar nem na notinha. Sabe quando você fica tanto tempo sentindo tanta raiva que acaba chorando sem parar? Estou exatamente assim – e não, não é TPM, rs.**

**Olha, eu amei, amei, AMEEEI as reviews que vocês me mandaram. Vocês são incríveis. Mas não vou responder, pq estou realmente muito mal.**

**Desculpe pelo meu atual estado de espírito... Acho que todo mundo já teve um dia realmente ruim e pode até me entender.**

**O pior é que amanhã eu tenho uma prova MEGA difícil e não estudei nada, justamente pq tô sem ânimo nem pra comer.**

**Bom, vocês não precisam ficar sabendo dos meus problemas, desculpe pelo desabafo.**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Isa.**

**P.S.: Capítulo 30... caramba, eu não achei que fosse chegar a tanto! Rs**


	31. Chapter 31

[RESPOSTANDO POR CAUSA DOS PROBLEMAS MENTAIS DO FANFICTION! -' HUSAHUSAHUSHAUHSUAHS]

**GENTEEEEEEEEEEEE... VOCÊS SABEM QUE DIA É HOJE?**

**É o aniversário da Marcela *O* Parabééns mil pra ela, e o capitulo hoje é especialmente por causa dessa data especial \o/ :D**

**P.S.: RESPONDI AS REVIEWS DE **_**TODOS**_** LÁ EM BAIXO, E NÃO POR PM. **

**P.S.2: O capítulo não está tão absurdamente grande quanto a barrinha de rolagem ali do lado sugere. É que eu escrevi uma nota muuuito grande no final, e ainda por cima respondi todas as reviews aqui. **

**Curtam o capítulo ;)**

**...**

Capítulo Trinta e Um

Eu fiquei encarando Angela, esperando ela dizer alguma coisa engraçada que anulasse sua afirmação anterior, mas ela continuou séria. Soltei um risinho nervoso.

— Ele não está apaixonado por mim. – discordei, balançando a cabeça.

— Então como você explica o fato de ele não conseguir ficar um minuto longe de você, te ajudar e te proteger de tudo?

Engoli em seco, disfarçando com um risinho.

— Alice também faz isso. – insisti, rindo de pura agonia. Desejei que um buraco se abrisse e que eu fosse sugada para dentro.

— Bella. – Angela falou, desaprovando. – Você não pode ser tão cega para não ter visto isso. Eu sei que é estranho pensar nessa possibilidade porque sempre tentou vê-lo apenas como amigo, mas _é _verdade.

Engoli em seco e desviei o olhar – ela _estava _falando sério. Eu não sabia se devia considerá-la louca ou apenas fechar os olhos com força e desejar que aquilo fosse verdade mesmo. De qualquer modo, não é como se eu fosse – poucas horas depois de terminar com Jacob – me jogar nos braços de Edward. Eu não era _tão _má assim.

O silêncio se prolongou mais do que seria confortável, e eu olhei para Edward. Ele estava olhando para um ponto fixo enquanto Ben chamava seu nome com certa preocupação.

No segundo que me virei para ele, como que por mágica, ele me olhou. Sua expressão era de raiva contida.

— Bella, por quanto tempo ainda quer ficar por aqui? Não que eu me oponha a ficarmos mais um pouco, mas eu sei que deve estar com sono e você não precisa ser forte e continuar só porque eu não estou com sono, nós podemos sair assim que você quiser, nem mesmo precisamos dar toda aquela volta para cumprimentar todos, podemos simplesmente sair. Tenho certeza que não se importariam se saíssemos agora. – ele tagarelou, me olhando com intensidade.

Mas era a intensidade errada, e ele não conseguiu prender minha atenção com seu monólogo apressado.

Virei para onde estava olhando e Edward chamou meu nome com fervor, mas eu ignorei. O que ele estava escondendo de mim? O que havia de tão ruim que ele quis que eu não visse? Não podia ser nada tão terrível-

Mas era.

Assim que me virei, meus olhos encontraram com os de Jacob, que me encarava com algum tipo de... raiva? Mas não foi ali que eu me concentrei. O que me chamou a atenção mesmo foi um pouco mais abaixo de seu rosto com uma expressão de escárnio – os braços dele estavam... em volta... de _Jessica_.

E então, horror dos horrores, ele se abaixou e a beijou – os olhos presos nos meus, como se quisesse me mostrar o quão bem ele estava sem mim.

Okay, eu _tinha _terminado com ele, mas... outra garota no mesmo dia? _Na minha frente_? Aquilo era pura maldade! Não que eu estivesse nutrindo algum sentimento por Jacob, mas aquilo ia além disso – era meu orgulho que estava ferido, não meu coração.

— Eu aceito sua oferta sobre ir embora sem dizer pra ninguém. – falei, parando de encarar Jacob e começando a me sentir nauseada por vê-lo começar a descer as mãos descaradamente pelo corpo de Jessica. – Até mais, Angela.

Ela me olhou com preocupação e assentiu, mordendo o lábio de leve. Me levantei de uma vez só, mas ao contrário do que eles pensavam, eu não segui para a saída, fui para o centro do salão. Edward estava atrás de mim segurando meu braço no segundo seguinte.

— O que você está _fazendo_? – sibilou.

Para não ficar com raiva dele, fingi que não tinha percebido que ele achou que eu ia tentar falar com Jacob.

— Vou pegar uma bebida antes de ir. – falei, revirando os olhos.

— Não pode beber, Bella! – reclamou Edward, me puxando para a saída.

— Oh, me desculpe, _papai_. – respondi, fazendo-o soltar meu braço. Estava mais nervosa por Edward me olhar com _pena _do que pelo acontecimento em si. De qualquer modo, estava _furiosa_.

Fui até o balcão, mas antes que pudesse pedir, Edward falou qualquer coisa para o atendente e os dois riram e começaram a conversar, me ignorando. Estava me sentindo ultrajada por não poder beber nem ao menos um gole, então simplesmente dei as costas e fui para fora, apenas lançando um olhar para Alice.

Eu já tinha andando uns bons vinte metros para fora do restaurante quando ouvi alguém atrás de mim. Não me importei – tinha começado a chorar e não queria que me vissem assim. Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer os passos de Edward, e só quando fiz isso que me virei.

— O que você quer? – resmunguei, minha voz falhando. Voltei a andar, nervosa por Edward e Alice nunca me deixarem dirigir e por não ter a chave.

Ele não falou nada, só me alcançou e passou os braços por meus ombros, me guiando para seu carro. Ainda em silêncio, me empurrou para o banco de trás e entrou, sentando ao meu lado. E então, como se lesse em minha mente que era exatamente isso que eu estava precisando, puxou-me para encostar a cabeça em seu colo e começou a afagar meu cabelo, murmurando um _shh_ tranqüilo.

— Isso foi _tão _mesquinho da parte dele! – reclamei, sem ter certeza se estava chorando de ódio ou vergonha por Edward obviamente ter visto a pequena e nada discreta vingança de Jacob.

— Foi desnecessário, infantil e idiota. – Edward falou, seu tom sério e cortante. Eu só podia _imaginar _o quando ele estava nervoso com isso.

— Não fique bravo demais com ele. – pedi, e Edward gargalhou sarcasticamente, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse, e não de um jeito bom.

— É claro. O que mais vai pedir? Que eu nunca mais me preocupe com você? – perguntou, maldosamente irônico.

— Eu terminei com ele. – falei. – Foi por isso que ele fez isso.

O silêncio se instalou, pesado, enquanto Edward congelava. Engoli em seco novamente, com barulho.

— Já devia ter imaginado que ele não ia aceitar muito bem, afinal... Bem, eu já _devia _ter imaginado. Mas que escolha ele me deu? Ele queria que eu _tirasse_ meu bebê! – murmurei.

— Você... – Edward tentou, e então balançou a cabeça, suspirando. – Você terminou com ele.

— Por que nunca fala sobre meu tempo em coma? – mudei completamente de assunto, me levantando e sentando de frente para ele.

— Bem, porque... você estava _em coma_? – ele meio que brincou, sorrindo de lado.

— Eu sei, mas... – hesitei. De que outro jeito ou poderia dizer isso, além de ser direta? – Carlisle me disse algo sobre... Você... sua _voz_ enquanto eu estava em coma.

Edward não pareceu perturbado.

— Ah, _isso_. – murmurou, assentindo.

— Isso é _normal_? – perguntei, confusa. – Quer dizer, eu...

Suspirei, derrotada.

— Como acontecia isso? – pedi, por fim.

— Carlisle não te explicou?

— Não, ele só mencionou. Na verdade, acho que ele achou que eu já sabia. – respondi, dando de ombros.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Assim que entrou em coma, você passou muito perto de... não resistir. – começou, engolindo em seco. – E eu ficava lá o tempo todo, e... quando você começou a melhorar, você se mexia quando eu falava. Ou murmurava alguma coisa sem sentido, ou gemia... Mas era só quando eu estava lá.

— E por quê?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, e então a fechou.

— E-eu não sei. – soltou rápido demais. – Eu acho que deve ter a ver com a nossa amizade.

_É isso aí, Edward. Minta DESCARADAMENTE para mim._

Não era porque eu não sabia a verdade que eu não sabia o que _com certeza era mentira_.

— Hmm... – murmurei, suspirando e notando um detalhe. – Assunto para segunda-feira, não é?

Ele mordeu o lábio, como eu costumeiramente faço.

— Acho que sim.

— Ótimo. – ironizei, com um sorriso. – O que disse para Alice?

Edward se sobressaltou, me encarando com surpresa.

— Como sabe que eu falei com Alice? – estranhou.

— Hm, demorou alguns segundos pra me seguir até aqui fora, e Alice ainda não está aqui desesperada. – expliquei, e ele riu.

— Às vezes eu esqueço o quando você é perceptiva.

— Ou o quanto _você _é previsível. – dei de ombros, sorrindo de lado para ele. – Mas de qualquer modo, eu estou realmente me cansando de ficar aqui. Pode chamar Alice para irmos?

— Tudo bem. – ele riu de leve, beijando meu rosto. – Fique aqui, está bem?

— Certo. – respondi, piscando para ele enquanto ele saía.

Meu minuto e meio sozinha foi mais longo do que eu pensei, e eu já estava impaciente quando ouvi a porta da frente sendo aberta bruscamente. Alice entrou resmungando e logo Edward estava começando a dirigir.

— Hmm... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – tentei.

— Nada! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Uma dupla negação é um sim. – reclamei. – O que aconteceu?

— Nada. – Edward repetiu, sério.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Alice, o que aconteceu? – perguntei.

Ela abriu a boca e Edward literalmente _rosnou_.

— Nada. – foi sua resposta cínica, com um sorriso falso.

— Eu não acredito que estão me tratando como criança! – gritei, trincando os dentes em seguida. – _O que aconteceu?_

Ninguém respondeu. As lágrimas que eu tinha engolido antes voltaram e eu me encostei no banco, chorando silenciosamente de frustração. Quando chegamos em casa eu fui a primeira a descer do carro, praticamente correndo até a porta – e quebrando a cara, porque era Edward que estava com a chave. Eu gemi e me apoiei no batente, enxugando o rosto.

A porta foi aberta e então eu estava correndo de novo para _meu _quarto. Era uma atitude infantil, mas eles também não estavam sendo infantis? Aliás, todos hoje estavam extremamente dramáticos! Primeiro Jacob, e agora Edward-

Só quando eu juntei esses dois pensamentos na minha mente que entendi. Como eu pude deixar Edward sozinho com Jacob? Bom, não sozinho, mas eu não estava lá. Gemi, hesitando na porta. Eu devia agradecê-lo? Ele provavelmente espera que eu vá surtar, já que não me contou. Eu bem que poderia assustá-lo... Mas não, _eu _não ia ser dramática hoje.

Meia hora depois, eu já estava de banho tomado e roupa trocada. Ouvi Edward entrando em seu quarto e sabia que ele já ia dormir, pois já tinha entrado e saído duas vezes.

Destranquei a porta e andei na ponta dos pés até atravessar o corredor e abrir a porta do quarto de Edward. Ele me encarou de sua cama, curioso. Mordi o lábio, parada na porta. Ele suspirou e estendeu os braços, me chamado para seu abraço. Nem pensei duas vezes e fui me deitar ao seu lado.

— O que aconteceu? – murmurei, triste. Peguei sua mão direita e trouxe para perto dos meus olhos, apesar de ele tentar afastá-la. Os nós dos dedos dele estavam avermelhados, só um pouquinho inchados.

Suspirei e beijei sua mão.

— Você bateu nele, não foi? – desaprovei.

Foi a vez de Edward de suspirar.

— Se eu disse que não, você vai acreditar? – tentou.

— Não. – dei de ombros.

Um minuto se passou.

— Está brava comigo? – pediu, acariciando meu rosto de leve.

— Só por não ter me contado. – resmunguei. – Como ele está?

— Bravo. – foi a sua resposta simples. – Eu pedi para que ele dormisse em outro lugar.

— Oh. – fiz eu, surpresa. Não tinha pensado sobre isso.

— Vamos dormir. – encerrou o assunto.

Eu me aconcheguei mais a ele e fechei os olhos. Meu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi uma lamentação: quando eu voltasse para Seattle, iria demorar horas pra dormir sem ter o abraço de Edward.

Acordei três ou quatro vezes para ir ao banheiro, mas só sonhei perto do amanhecer. Despertei arfando e já começando a chorar.

— Bella? Bella, o que aconteceu? – um sonolento e preocupado Edward falou.

Só pisquei, tentando acordar completamente e não pensar mais do que tinha sonhado.

— Um sonho. Foi só um sonho. – falei, tentando convencer a mim mesma. Respirei fundo.

— Como foi o sonho? – perguntou ele suavemente, e eu balancei a cabeça.

— Não é nada que possa ter acontecido, então eu me reservo o direito de não dizer. – respondi.

— Você não tem como saber...

— Eu nunca fiquei grávida antes. Então eu nunca poderia ter perdido meu bebê, okay? – praticamente gritei, respirando fundo e acariciando minha barriga com um suspiro. Edward me puxou para deitar de novo.

— Shh... – murmurou, e eu não percebi que tinha voltado a chorar. – Ninguém vai tirar seu bebê.

— Eu... Deus, eu preciso ir a um médico. Estou começando a surtar. E se tem algo errado comigo ou com ele? Eu não sei nada sobre bebês. Será que eu vomitar tanto pode deixá-lo fraco? Eu posso...

— Não. – Edward ordenou, sério. – Nós vamos, sim, a uma médica. Por enquanto, esqueça isso.

— Mas...

— Não. – ele repetiu, e então sorriu e me puxou para mais perto. – Descanse que ainda é cedo.

Suspirei.

— Foi um sonho terrível. – murmurei, fungando. – Eu tinha caído e estava sangrando e... _argh_!

— Calma... – ele sussurrou, beijando meu rosto. Relaxei imediatamente. – Vai dar tudo certo, eu estou aqui.

E por mais bobo que pareça, eu acreditei que tudo ia dar certo, só porque ele estava ali comigo.

**...**

— EDWARD! Eu preciso que você POR FAVOR me diga onde é que a Bella se meteu-

Alice tinha aberto a porta de Edward com violência, gritando a plenos pulmões, e só parou quando seus olhos passaram pelos meu.

— Bella! – ela falou, surpresa, aliviada. – Eu estava procurando você. Pode me ajudar a encontrar um vestido bonito para o almoço de hoje?

Eu sequer tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ela disse. Engoli em seco, começando a corar e corar, e corar mais um pouco. Qual é, eu tinha terminado com meu namorado no dia anterior e ela já estava me vendo na cama de Edward? Não que _tivesse _acontecido qualquer coisa, mas de qualquer forma...

— Daqui a pouco ela vai, Alice. – Edward respondeu por mim, quando eu não disse nada.

— Edward! – ela gemeu, batendo o pé no chão infantilmente. – Ela não é só sua!

Eu engasguei.

— Não sou de ninguém. – rebati, levantando as mãos em rendição. Alice suspirou.

— Estou esperando. – falou, e então deu as costas e saiu batendo a porta.

Um minuto se passou e eu não tinha me virado para olhar Edward. Ouvi-o rindo e criei coragem.

— Pare de rir. – pedi, desesperada. – Eu não sei onde enfio a cara!

Ele gargalhou da minha agonia e eu bati em seu ombro.

— Não se preocupe. Alice me conhece, e te conhece. Você nunca faria nada desse tipo sem contar pra ela.

— Desse tipo? Do tipo invadir o quarto do meu melhor amigo e dormir com ele? – rebati, corando por perceber a _outra _conotação de minhas palavras. – Quer dizer...

— Pelo amor de Deus, relaxa um pouco. – reclamou, rindo e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Eu quis batê-lo de novo.

— Que tal me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu ontem? – sugeri, mudando de assunto.

Ele suspirou, ainda sem me olhar.

— Eu voltei lá pra chamar Alice e Jacob perguntou de você. Eu falei que ele não tinha o direito de perguntar mais nada e ele riu, perguntando se tinha pelo menos conseguido fazer você chorar. E então eu o soquei. – contou, sem ânimo. – E aí Alice começou a gritar com ele e eu a arrastei antes que ele fizesse alguma idiotice e eu tivesse que o socar mais uma vez.

— O quê, tipo... bater nela? – falei, confusa. Jacob era um idiota, mas eu não achava que ele seria capaz de machucar uma mulher.

— Ele estava bem bêbado. – Edward deu de ombros.

Mordi o lábio, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

— Obrigada.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou, um misto de confusão e diversão em seus olhos.

— Por me defender e tudo o mais. Além de me agüentar, é claro. – respondi, rindo de leve no final. Seu sorriso em resposta foi caloroso.

— Obrigado por não ficar brava comigo. – brincou, apesar de eu perceber o quanto ele estava aliviado por eu não ter feito um escândalo.

— Eu acho que... por mais maldoso que isso pareça... ele mereceu. – murmurei, me sentindo só um pouco ou quase nada culpada.

— Também acho. – concordou, rindo baixo. – Bom, eu te aconselharia ir até Alice ajudá-la a escolher um "vestido para o almoço de hoje".

— Ah, meu Deus. – arfei, por que tinha totalmente esquecido que íamos almoçar com meu pai.

— Ela vai te ajudar a achar algo para usar também, não se preocupe. – ele piscou com um olho só, sorrindo.

Mordi o lábio com força.

— Acha que eu devo contar ao meu pai?

Edward hesitou.

— Desculpe, mas acho que você é que deve decidir isso. – respondeu.

Suspirei.

— Certo. De qualquer forma, vou me deixar ser seqüestrada por Alice, mas não vou demorar lá. Tenho que comer alguma coisa ainda, estou com fome. – admiti.

— Você está sempre com fome. – ele deu de ombros, como se achasse normal. – Eu vou fazer o café e preparar alguma coisa para nós, okay? Venho te chamar quando terminar.

Pisquei duas vezes, surpresa. Ri de mim mesma no segundo seguinte – eu já devia estar acostumada com as fofurices de Edward.

— Algum dia eu vou me acostumar com você sendo tão fofo? – pensei alto, rindo de leve.

— Bom... – ele corou um pouco e eu ri alto. – Não sei.

Apertei suas bochechas coradas.

— Hm-hm-hm. – murmurei, como se estivesse cantarolando enquanto puxava seu rosto de um lado para o outro, tratando-o como uma criança bonitinha.

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus. – ele resmungou, segurando minhas mãos e as afastando de si. Eu ri.

— Saindo. – me despedi, perguntando a mim mesma em pensamento se algum dia eu tinha sido tão feliz em uma situação tão complicada quanto a que eu estava. O que me lembrou a ligação de Carlisle, com aquela novidade um tanto assustadoramente boa.

Bati na porta do quarto onde Alice estava e ela cantarolou um "Pode entrar". Sorri enquanto caminhava até ela.

— Sabe, acho que você tem muito mais senso de moda do que eu... Mas, em todo caso, em que posso ajudá-la? – brinquei, sentando em sua cama arrumada e me lembrando que a _minha _estava assim. Corei sem querer. – Ah, e sobre... Edward e eu, não é nada do que você está pensando, de verdade.

Alice piscou os olhos, confusa.

— Você e Edward? – ecoou.

Eu corei mais, constrangida ao extremo por ter que lembrá-la.

— Hm... o fato de eu estar no quarto dele. – falei.

Ela riu.

— Não precisa se explicar, querida. Eu conheço vocês bem demais para não saber se algo assim estivesse acontecendo.

— Algo assim. – resmunguei baixo.

— Você sabe, minha melhor amiga namorando meu melhor amigo. Algo _assim_. – ela deu de ombros.

Eu só corei mais, e desviei os olhos. A ideia – absurda, mas dane-se – de eu e Edward namorando tinha parecido tão... certa. E, simples assim, eu percebi. Não era uma queda que eu tinha pelo meu melhor amigo. Não era uma queda _mesmo_.

Não sabia se Angela estava certa sobre ele estar apaixonado por mim, mas... Bem, _eu _estava apaixonada por ele.

**... ...**

**AAAH *-***

**Desculpem pela demora a postar, eu me atrapalhei um pouco por causa de um BIG trabalho de inglês... E, ah... lembram daquela prova que eu falei na nota do capítulo passado? Então, no dia seguinte eu perdi a hora e não fiz! Olha só, que legal (ironia). Mas tudo bem, eu tenho notas relativamente altas em literatura, então perder uma prova não vai ser tão terrivelmente trágico como seria se eu perdesse uma de... biologia, por exemplo, matéria que eu adoro mas não me destaco tanto.**

**Enfim... Já estou bem melhor, muito muito melhor, obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte e melhoras nas reviews! Vocês são muito fofas! *-***

**E... Hmm... Ah! Meu aniversário está chegando! É dia 3 do mês que vem (Tá... nem está tãão perto assim, mas tudo bem. Estou ansiosa do mesmo jeito!)! Vou fazer 17 anos... (Ai, Tô virando adulta...)**

**Enfim! Vou responder TODAS as reviews aqui, e não por PM, pra não demorar tanto e poder postar assim que der meia-noite e já ir dormir... **

**AHH, devido à pedidos no capítulo anterior do anterior (?), eu terminarei e postarei minha oneshot com lemons *corando* Talvez eu poste no meu aniversário, de presente pra mim mesma! HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHSUAHUSHAUHSU **

**Aii, essa nota já está muito grande. REVIEWS:**

Caac **Oii leitora nova! :D Aii, obrigada pelos elogios! Muito fofo da sua parte *-* E eu tbm sou totalmente Team Edward! E sim, vamos pelo menos torcer pra que ela lembre de tudo direitinho e dê tudo certo no final!**

Kessy Rodrigues **HSUAHSUAHUSHAUHUAHUSHAUHS, ahh, relaxa... Isso acontece comigo às vezes tbm... HSUAHUSAUHSHAUHSUAUSH E, calma, eu não ligo pra pessoas que "falam demais", porque ninguém consegue falar mais do que EU! Kkkkkkkk **

Bee Stream **Chuchu da irmã, espero que não demore tanto pra ler esse, ou eu vou começar a pensar que não está gostando da fic :( **

Bia **Ah, melhorei sim, obrigada pela preocupação *-* Aiin, obrigada fofa *-***

Rh **Na minha opinião, a Alice até soltaria essa "bomba" que a Angela soltou, mas a Alice aqui está meio preocupada com essa confusão toda, e ela prometeu pro Edward que não ia ficar contando coisas confusas pra Bells ;D**

MrSouza Cullen **Ai... brigada. Só de ler essas reviews como a sua no dia que eu estava mal já fiquei melhor *-* **

Gby00 **Nãão, culpada ela não vai se sentir, isso eu garanto. Mas ela vai se sentir bem mal quando lembrar de tudo, é.**

Maria cullen **Oun, thanks *-* Ahh, casar? Hmm... difícil, hein? Agora, lembrar de tudo não falta tanto MUAHAHA**

Annielly' **Eu também estou ansiosa, acredite!**

Gibeluh **Pois é...terminou. AMÉM.**

Miss Fogo **Obrigada *_***

Bethinha Poloni **Obrigadaa *-* Nossa, que tenso suas provas! Eu quando tenho semana de provas tenho duas por dia, mas só por uma semana! TENSO! **

Mah **Que bom que gostou :D**

Rafinha ** É... eu estou meio pirada com essa fic, por isso ninguém adivinha o que vai acontecer... Com exceção da **Caac **que adivinhou boa parte do capítulo :O E você também adivinhou a parte da Jess... É, não tá tão mal assim =P**

Maria Clara Sifuentes ** Que bom que gostou *O* Obrigada :D O Jake e a Alice vão embora daqui a uns 2 capítulos... rsrs**

Reszka **Postando! Desculpe a demora u.u'**

Priiiiii **AAH, eu falei com vc duas vezes e esqueci de contar que recebi sua carta! E ri muito com ela! Vou responder provavelmente nessa semana que vai começar, pq na semana que acabou agora eu tava mto mto ocupada com trabalhos (tenso). **

Vanessa S. **Pois é, viva a Santa Angela! \o/ Boa pergunta: POR QUÊÊ NINGUÉM MATOU O JACOB AINDA? Kkkkkkkkkkk**

Lara Cullen **Obrigada *-* Ah, eu também espero com muita fé que o Jake não seja o pai... Mas essa é uma questão um pouco além da matemática, é questão de fé mesmo u_u HSUAHUSHAUSHUAHSUHAUHSUAHSUH **

Bah Kika **(Quase escrevi Bah_Kika... Ê vício no twitter! HSUAHUAHUSHAUHSUAHUHSUAHS) Pois é.. eu estava mesmo estressada... Mas agora passou :D E, acredite, TODAS estão ansiosas pra que eles "se descubram outra vez". ('se descobri' me lembra cobrir... no sentido de... ah, esquece HSUAHUSHAUHSUAHUSHUAHUSHAUHS)**

JU **SHAUHSUAHSUHAUSAHSH, obrigada *-***

Camilinha EGO **Nem me fale em consulta! Eu ainda tenho que pensar num nome pra médica u.u' hahaha**

Helo Zanon **Ai, brigada *-* Eu tbm espancaria o Jacob. Um dia ele morre, prometo u.u HSUAHUSHAUHUSHAUHSUH**

MarcelaRansom **Tá ouvindo? Eu tô! Tem um corinho cantando "PARABÉÉNS PRA VOCÊÊ..." EEEE o/ Parabééns, chuchu! Tudo de bom pra você, espero que as melhores coisas do mundo aconteçam hoje especialmente porque é o SEU DIA! *-* Muitos muitos muitos anos de vida, muita felicidade e muitos gatinhos na sua vida –Q (Ah, mas você tem namorado, né? Ah, droga. Mas vc entendeu a ideia! ) ; E quanto à sua review... Eu não lembro o que eu falei no twitter, mas provavelmente deve ter sido por isso... Pensando melhor, eu lembro sim, falei que sou boba e "não ligo" pro que as pessoas fazem... É, foi por isso mesmo que eu fiquei mal. Mas agora passou :D Ah, e obrigada pelo 'talentosa' *-***

**Entãão... é isso aí \o/ Vou na Bienal amanhã, por isso estou postando de madrugada *O* **

**Beijos enormes, chuchuzinhas da minha vida (L)**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo Trinta e Dois

**Edward's Pov**

Bella queria, mas não teve oportunidade de preparar Charlie para ele saber que iria ser avô. No meio do almoço, Bella simplesmente saiu correndo. Eu já sabia que ela iria vomitar, mas a segui do mesmo modo, aproveitando para ajudá-la, segurando seu cabelo enquanto ela despejava o que havia em seu estômago na privada.

— Nove meses é muito, muito tempo. – reclamou, falando na altura normal.

O que ela não sabia e eu também não tinha reparado é que Charlie estava bem atrás de nós.

— Você está _grávida_? – gritou.

E tudo o que Bella fez foi resmungar pra mim:

— _Merda_.

Alice apareceu e abraçou Bella de lado, a deixando entre nós dois. Charlie tinha perguntado por Jacob assim que chegamos, e a explicação que ela deu para o pai foi que os dois tinham tido um _desentendimento_. Agora, Charlie parecia a ponto de sair pela cidade atrás de Jacob, perguntando por que ele não estava ali, sendo que a namorada dele estava grávida.

O que fez Bella dizer que eles não estavam mais juntos. E o pai dela começou a choramingar, dizendo que Bella era nova demais, sozinha demais...

— Pai, eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu tenho plenas condições de criar esse bebê e é isso o que eu vou fazer. Gostaria muito que aceitasse isso. – Bella dissera, decidida. Fui obrigado a sorrir.

No final das contas, ele se conformou e perguntou para quando era a criança. Bella corou por não saber exatamente, mas disse que era para o começo do ano que vem.

Inevitavelmente, eu me imaginei ao lado de Bella no Natal, tudo enfeitado, e ela com uma barriga enorme. Sorri sozinho.

De qualquer forma, agora Charlie já sabe que a filha está grávida, Bella finalmente conheceu Sue e elas se deram bem, então acho que ganhamos o dia.

Exceto que agora nós íamos contar pra Reneé. Não podia ser só _impressão _minha que ela estava mais nervosa.

— Minha mãe vai me matar, não vai? – ela murmurou pra mim quando voltamos pra casa depois de ficar um bom tempo conversando com Charlie e Sue.

— É claro que não, Bella. – revirei os olhos. – Sua mãe vai encarar isso muito melhor do que Charlie, acredite. Eu conheço bem os dois.

Ela suspirou.

— Vamos ligar logo de uma vez. – reclamou, e eu ri antes de discar e passar para ela o telefone.

Os segundos se passaram enquanto ela esperava ser atendida.

— Alô? Ah, oi mãe. – ela corou ao chamar Reneé de mãe, e eu pude ouvir a risada de deleite do outro lado da linha. – Estou bem, e a senhora? ... Ah, perdão. E _você_?

Elas começaram a conversar animadamente, e eu me perguntei se Bella tinha desistido de contar. Mesmo assim, não soltei a mão dela.

— Mãe, eu... – falou, e eu sabia que era a hora. Apertei seus dedos gentilmente, sorrindo para lhe dar coragem. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Houve uma pequena pausa e ela corou. – Eu estou grávida.

As palavras saíram de sua boca rapidamente e ela mordeu o lábio.

— Cerca de um mês. – falou, provavelmente respondendo a uma pergunta. – Por quê? Mas... Ah, tudo bem.

Ela estendeu o telefone pra mim.

— O que ela quer falar comigo? – estranhei.

— Disse que você provavelmente está mais calmo que eu, por isso quer pedir informações a você. – murmurou. – Não posso contestar esse argumento.

Suspirei, pegando o telefone.

— Olá, Reneé.

— _Ela está feliz com a gravidez?_

Ri baixo.

— Sim, está. Apesar de tudo, está.

— _Apesar de tudo? O que aconteceu?_

— Ela ficou bem confusa, e também vomita bastante. – admiti, coçando a nuca. – Mas está okay agora.

Um segundo se passou.

— _Bella está ouvindo? _– perguntou de repente, preocupada.

Nós estávamos sentados lado a lado, então me afastei um pouco, só pra garantir.

— Não. – afirmei.

— _Edward, responda-me sinceramente... De um adulto para outro, Jacob é o pai?_

Eu estaquei, olhando nervosamente para Bella, que franziu o cenho para mim, preocupada.

— Reneé... – comecei, e então balancei a cabeça.

— _Edward, eu não sou boba. Existe a possibilidade de você ser o pai dessa criança?_

Fechei os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça de novo. Mas que droga, por que essa conversa tinha que acabar virando pra esse lado?

— Sim. Mas não é certeza e... – comecei, e ela suspirou.

— _Eu me sinto extremamente melhor sabendo disso._ – falou, rindo.

— Reneé, como você percebeu que...? – hesitei.

— _Edward, vamos encarar os fatos: ela nunca amou Jacob. Era só por... como posso dizer? Acho que _conveniência _define bem a situação. E então, mesmo sabendo desde sempre que você a amou, quando ela estava no hospital você... estava diferente. Alguma coisa tinha mudado._

Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava tendo essa conversa com a minha sogra em potencial. Ou melhor dizendo, _a sogra dos meus sonhos_.

— _Diga a ela que eu desejo tudo de bom. Para vocês três. E que eu a amo. Até mais, Edward._

— Aham. – murmurei.

— _E... Edward?_

— Sim?

— _Ela não sabe, não é? É por isso que não quer falar sobre o assunto? _

Suspirei.

— É. – admiti.

Ela suspirou também.

— _Conte a ela, querido._

— Até mais, Reneé. – respondi, e desliguei.

— Por que ela quis conversar com você e não comigo? – Bella perguntou com um biquinho. Eu sorri.

— Ela só queria perguntar se você estava mesmo feliz. Achou que seria indelicadeza perguntar pra você. – menti de leve.

Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio.

— O que disse a ela?

— Que tinha ficado confusa no começo, mas que estava feliz. Eu espero que não tenha dado a informação errada. – respondi, sorrindo.

— Não, eu... estou feliz, sim. Muito feliz, aliás. É estranho, tudo está louco, eu posso me lembrar de tudo mas não consigo, estou _grávida_ e terminei com o meu namorado... Mas apesar de tudo, de um modo estranho, eu estou me sentindo muito bem. – falou, os olhos perdidos em algum lugar.

— V-você... _pode_? Quer dizer, lembrar? – ecoei, piscando.

Ela corou.

— A ligação de Carlisle. Ele queria me dizer isso. Que eu posso lembrar. – murmurou. – Edward, você está me _ouvindo_?

Eu não estava. Porque, de repente, eu estava congelado.

— Você... lembra? – eu perguntei, ainda sem entender.

— Não. – falou lentamente, e eu assenti. – Carlisle quer que eu visite um psicólogo pra desbloquear minhas memórias.

— Ah. – fiz eu, piscando repetidamente.

Bella abriu a boca, e então fechou, corando.

— Fala. – pedi, finalmente _acordando_.

— Está... bravo? – perguntou, hesitando.

— Não. – franzi o cenho, confuso. – Por que estaria?

— Eu não sei. Por eu me lembrar de coisas que não quer que eu lembre? – sugeriu, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

Suspirei.

— Eu tenho sido horrível, não é mesmo? – murmurei, respirando fundo. – Desculpe por te fazer pensar que estou assim porque não quero que lembre, eu _quero_. Só que quando você lembrar, as coisas vão ser diferentes. E não tenho certeza se pra melhor.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu de tão terrível entre nós que você não quer que eu saiba?

Eu ri, sem conseguir evitar.

— Não foi "terrível". – desenhei aspas no ar, ainda sorrindo.

— Droga de segunda que não chega. – resmungou brincando, e eu ri de novo. – Não vai me dar ao menos uma dica?

— Eu tenho medo de que quando se lembre de tudo o que já aconteceu, me trate diferente. – admiti, sentindo meu rosto corar de leve. – Diferente de um jeito _ruim_.

— Por que eu te trataria diferente? Quer dizer, antes de perder a memória eu _sabia _de tudo... Eu não te tratava diferente, tratava?

Pude ver o quanto ela estava confusa com minhas inseguranças, então só balancei a cabeça.

— Deixe isso pra lá. Eu só estou em crise existencial. – brinquei, sorrindo de lado.

— Hmm... E eu achava que era a bipolar. – murmurou, revirando os olhos com falsa arrogância. Eu ri.

— Bobinha. – reclamei, abraçando sua cintura e escondendo o rosto em suas costas. Ela riu junto comigo e se deixou cair na minha cama, em cima de mim. Brincando, bati em seu ombro e me soltei, ficando por cima dela.

Nossos olhares se chocaram e eu não pude deixar de ficar deslumbrado. O jeito que ela corou e sorriu me lembrou outra época de nossas vidas. Mordi o lábio inferior, me segurando no lugar para não me aproximar mais e beijá-la.

Bella passou a língua nos lábios antes de falar, e eu fiquei com a boca seca. Por quê – _por quê? _– ela tinha que ser tão maravilhosa nos pequenos atos?

— Você...

Mas eu nunca descobri o que ela ia dizer, por que no segundo seguinte Alice abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, só parando quando nos notou naquela posição realmente comprometedora.

Saí de cima dela e rolei para o lado na cama, me sentando em seguida.

— Bom... – Alice falou, corando de leve. – Cada vez que eu chego aqui vocês são mais constrangedoramente flagrados... Da próxima vez espero não ver ninguém sem roupa.

— ALICE! – eu e Bella falamos ao mesmo tempo. Nos olhamos brevemente e constatei que ela estava tão corada quanto eu. – Não diga bobagens. – completei.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Acho que vou sair e deixar vocês a sós. – falou, dando um passo pra trás.

Bella se sentou num salto.

— Alice, pelo amor de Deus, não faça disso uma coisa que não é. – falou, séria. Eu não escondi meu sorriso de orgulho daquela garota incrível.

— Tudo bem, então. O que eu queria dizer é que acho tenho que ligar para Jacob... infelizmente. Afinal, eu tenho que ir embora. Ah, Bella, você quer que eu marque uma consulta pra você? Quando vai voltar para a cidade? – tagarelou, e eu olhei para Bella, esperando uma resposta.

— Bom, eu não sei. – murmurou ela, mordendo o lábio. – Quando nós vamos voltar, Edward?

— Não faço idéia. – dei de ombros. – Quando quiser, nós vamos.

— Seria bom se fôssemos todos juntos hoje. – Alice sugeriu, e eu me sobressaltei. Não estava pronto para deixá-la voltar a sua vida normal, queria ficar mais tempo desfrutando desses momentos estranhos de amizade entre nós.

— Eu nem arrumei minhas coisas. – Bella respondeu, com uma careta. – Poderíamos voltar na terça...

— Certo. Terça. Vou marcar a consulta pra quarta. – ela falou, sorrindo. – Você vai com ela, Edward?

— Sim. – concordei, cauteloso.

— Ah, eu já imaginava. Mas na próxima consulta eu vou acompanhar você, Bella. – praticamente ordenou, sorrindo decididamente.

— Tudo bem, então. – Bella concordou, dando de ombros.

Eu fechei os olhos com força, tentando assimilar o fato de que teria muito menos tempo ao lado dela do que queria. Engoli em seco. Iria morrer de saudades de tê-la tão perto.

**Bella's Pov**

Ao final do dia, eu me sentia mais exausta que o normal. Tinha contado à minha família que estava grávida, vomitado duas vezes e passado os últimos minutos com a minha melhor amiga (pelo menos até terça ou quarta-feira) sem dizer uma palavra, porque estava com medo que meu _ex _ouvisse minha voz e viesse falar comigo.

É.

Então não estava muito tarde quando eu falei que ia dormir. Meio que esperava subir sozinha, mas Edward me surpreendeu, dizendo que ia dormir também. Eu assenti, dando de ombros. Parei na porta do quarto que estava ocupando, olhando para Edward. Ele sorriu.

— Você quer muito dormir sozinha? Porque eu não me importaria de te fazer companhia. – falou, dando-me chances de recusar a oferta.

— Eu aceito. – respondi, reparando um segundo depois que tinha soado... bem, como uma resposta a um pedido de casamento. Ele riu.

— Vou me trocar e bato antes de entrar. – avisou, piscando. Sorri.

— Okay.

Entrei e fui para o banheiro espaçoso tomar um banho quente pra relaxar. Acabei me distraindo com a boa sensação de calma que a água morna causava em mim, e provavelmente passei mais tempo do que deveria dentro do banheiro. Quando finalmente saí, a porta estava meio aberta e Edward me encarava ansiosamente por uma fresta, os cabelos molhados.

Me cobri o melhor que pude com a toalha, mas corei do mesmo modo.

— Desculpe, querida. – ele falou, e eu o encarei. – Falei que ia bater.

E saiu do quarto. Continuei olhando para a porta por mais alguns segundos.

— Ele me chamou de querida. – murmurei idiotamente.

Edward só tinha me chamado de querida duas vezes, em duas situações que eu estava muito triste. Mas agora... agora eu não estava triste. Estava constrangida, claro, mas não ia me matar por isso.

Balancei a cabeça, indo me vestir. Coloquei uma camisola leve e abri a porta. Edward estava encostado na porta de seu quarto, os braços cruzados numa posição extremamente sexy.

— Hmm... – falei, corando por meus pensamentos impuros. – Entra.

Ele se sobressaltou.

— Não te vi. Agora eu não te vi, quero dizer. Antes eu... Desculpe por antes. – tagarelou, corando.

Ri de leve, abrindo a porta.

— Eu demorei demais no banho, minha culpa. – admiti, puxando-o pelo braço para entrar.

— Tá. – murmurou sorrindo, eu fechei a porta atrás dele, mesmo sem motivo.

Passei por ele, de repente sem assunto. Corei inevitavelmente, apesar de não ter nenhum motivo específico para isso. Sentei na cama e Edward se inclinou na minha direção do mesmo jeito que tinha feito na praia. Eu quis mandar meu constrangimento para o espaço e beijá-lo... mesmo sabendo que nunca teria coragem pra olhar em seus olhos de novo.

— Edward, eu... – comecei, minha voz tão baixa que eu me surpreendi quando ele balançou a cabeça de leve, pondo a mão em meus lábios pra me calar.

— Não fala nada. – pediu, beijando minha testa. Meu rosto estava pegando fogo, e minha respiração presa. – Só... me deixe ficar aqui com você, sem complicações... E sem a possibilidade de Alice aparecer no nada. – ele riu de leve e eu o acompanhei.

— Não me importo que fique aqui comigo. – sussurrei, fechando os olhos quando ele desceu a mão que estava em meus lábios para meu ombro.

— Um grande sacrifício pra mim, é claro. – murmurou, irônico.

Suspirei, abrindo os olhos e olhando-o seriamente. Ele sorriu e deu a volta na cama, sentando do outro lado. Foi minha chance de deitar, e Edward me acompanhou, se virando para mim com uma expressão pensativa.

— Considerando que o que eu não queria era causar uma situação constrangedora com Alice e Jacob, pode me bombardear de perguntas agora. – murmurou.

Mordi o lábio, pensando em todas as minhas dúvidas. Escolhi a mais importante, mas não fui capaz de olhá-lo enquanto falava.

— Você me ama?

Um segundo se passou e eu estava ao ponto de chorar quando Edward ergueu meu rosto levemente, um sorriso magnífico no rosto.

— Essa é a pergunta que você poderia perguntar em qualquer situação e eu te responderia sem hesitar, querida. – falou, seus olhos cintilando.

De novo, _querida_. Eu quis me matar quando percebi que meu coração estava acelerado. Era tão infantil... e inevitável.

— Claro que eu amo você. Sempre amei e sempre amarei. – garantiu, acariciando meu rosto com carinho.

— É só que... As coisas mudaram com muita rapidez. – murmurei.

— Mas eu ainda estou aqui. Pra tudo. _Sempre_.

Suspirei, me aproximando mais dele e apoiando o rosto em seu peito.

— Isso é tudo o que eu preciso por enquanto.

E naquele abraço confortável e protetor, adormeci para um sono de sonhos tranqüilos.

**...**

**Oiii chuchuzinhos da tia! Isa chegando com mais um capítulo pra vocês õ/**

**Não vou me demorar muito, porque sabe como é, tenho prova de química amanhã e preciso estudar #tenso**

**Ah! Fui só eu que ficou feliz do Jacob não aparecer nesse? o/**

**Reviews:**

Caaaca **HUHSUHAUSUAHSAHUSAUHS Prometo que em outra ocasião o Edward vai dar uns 90309823908293892839823 socos no Jacob / Calma, foi só sonho. **_**Mesmo**_**. Eu nunca faria a Bella perder o bebê, seria horrível!**

Helo Zanon **Jogar de um prédio? Pra que pensar tão baixo: Vamos jogar o Jacob de um penhasco! HSUAHUHUSHUAHSUHAUSHAHUS **

Beta **Pois é! Amém! Postando :D**

Lara Cullen **Ah , eu tbm acho que o Jacob poderia sumir... E acho que o filho é do Edward. ACHO. Hehe**

Lyka Cullen **HSUAHSUHAUHSUHASUU Desculpe pela decepção :( Mas é isso mesmo, quando for, será u.u' SHUAHSUAHSUHAUHUHUAS**

**P.S.: EU ACEITO OS PARABÉNS ADIANTADOS, JÁ QUE PROVAVELMENTE NÃO VOU POSTAR AQUI DE NOVO AINDA ESSA SEMANA ;) [MEU ANIVERSÁRIO É DIA 03/09, SEXTA :D] õ/**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**(Meu presente de aniversário pode ser as reviews de vocês! Que tal termos como meta, 20? *O*)**

**P.S.2: AAAAAAAAAH, o centenário do Corinthians é amanhã amanhã AMANHÃÃ ! *corinthiana roxa modo off***


	33. Chapter 33

"**É preciso que tudo dê errado no começo, para que no fim tudo dê certo. Sem obstáculos não há emoção.****"**

**...**

Capítulo Trinta e Três

**Edward's PoV**

Era um pouco mais de meia-noite quando eu acordei com meu toque de mensagens ecoando pela casa vazia. Suspirei e levantei devagar, não querendo que Bella também despertasse. Mas é claro que ela acordou do mesmo modo.

— É o seu celular? – resmungou, esfregando os olhos.

— É. – respondi. – Pode voltar a dormir.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentando na cama. Dei de ombros, pensando que assim que visse o pequeno texto poderia voltar e fazê-la dormir. Quando eu cheguei ao aparelho – que eu tinha largado pela sala – abri a mensagem. É claro que Alice não nos deixaria em paz.

_Cheguei há algumas horas e estava pensando... Você realmente devia dizer a Bella que a ama. Aliás, acordei vocês? A._

Resmunguei, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Apertei o botão pra responder.

_Alice, eu não posso. Ela me odiaria por isso. E, por Deus, ela acabou de terminar com o Black, seria bom respirar um pouco, não? P.S.: É claro que nos acordou. E._

Deixei o celular no modo silencioso enquanto esperava a resposta dela, mas dessa vez não foi meu celular que tocou. Me perguntei se Bella estaria acordada, mas como pouquíssimos segundos depois parou de tocar, imaginei que sim. Senti o telefone tremer em minha mão.

_Não seja cínico, Edward. Da outra vez ela ainda estava namorando com ele e você não se importou. Assuma que não tem coragem de se declarar! A._

Xinguei baixo. Por que diabos Alice tinha me acordado pra jogar na minha cara que eu não era capaz de me declarar pra garota que amava? Isso eu já sabia.

_É, não tenho mesmo. E aquilo foi em uma época diferente, Alice. Boa noite, vou voltar a dormir e desligar o celular. E._

Assim que enviei já desliguei o aparelho e voltei para o quarto. Bella não estava ali, e pude ouvi-la falando. Deduzi que Alice tinha ligado pra ela, e fiquei esperando sentado que elas desligassem e Bella voltasse. Depois de uns bons vinte minutos, Bella voltou, os olhos vivos como se fosse uma da tarde, e não da manhã.

— Tudo bem? – perguntei. Ela corou e riu baixinho.

— Alice. – respondeu, e eu deu de ombros.

— É, entendo. – falei, e então nos deitamos de novo.

Depois disso, o sono de Bella foi agitado. Ela se remexeu, resmungou meu nome, acordou várias vezes... Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer com a agonia dela. Fiz o meu melhor murmurando pra ela se acalmar, mas antes das quatro da manhã ela desistiu e simplesmente levantou e acendeu a luz. Não era a primeira vez que ela levantava – ela já tinha ido ao banheiro umas dez vezes – mas agora ela parecia ter desistido de dormir.

Suspirei, abrindo os braços para recebê-la de volta à cama, mas ela ficou de pé.

— Bella... – chamei, sentando e a encarando com preocupação. Foi a vez dela de suspirar.

— Eu sei que é tarde, e sei que estou sendo chata. Desculpe. Eu acho que eu vou ficar no outro quarto por hoje. – falou, se virando.

— Não, Bella. – pedi, hesitando ao me levantar, pensando se devia ou não impedi-la de sair. – Fica.

— Por quê? – ela perguntou, sem me olhar.

Engoli em seco. Eu podia responder tantas coisas... _Porque eu amo você_. _Porque eu não quero dormir sem você nos meus braços._

Mas, sendo o covarde de sempre, não disse nada disso. Não disse nada _no geral_. E ela balançou a cabeça minimamente e saiu. Gemi, frustrado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Tomando uma decisão, levantei de uma vez, andando até seu quarto. Ela estava embolada na coberta com o rosto escondido no travesseiro, mas eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo ainda.

— Porque eu gosto de dormir ao seu lado. – falei, suspirando. – Eu gosto de ficar perto de você, Bella.

Ela fungou e eu me aproximei, sempre pronto pra sair correndo caso ela me rejeitasse. Toquei em seu braço, puxando-a de leve para fazer com que eu visse seu rosto. Ela me encarou sem expressão.

— Eu não consigo, Edward. – falou, a voz tão inexpressiva quando seu rosto. – Eu não gosto de dormir com você ao meu lado.

Eu recuei, mas me mantive firme. Okay – eu provavelmente merecia ser rejeitado por tê-la negado a verdade, mas... mesmo assim doeu como uma facada sendo enfiada em meu estômago. Um minuto de tensão se passou. Me perguntei se ela esperava que eu saísse do quarto.

— Você não... – ela começou, e parou. Resmungou baixo e se sentou na cama, me olhando seriamente. – Você não _sente_?

— Sinto o quê? – perguntei, completamente confuso. Primeiro ela tinha dito que não queria mais dormir comigo, e agora perguntando se eu _sentia_? Ainda mais que, no momento, tudo o que eu sentia era a dor de saber que não poderia mais ficar ao lado dela.

Quando ela levantou a mão, eu quase me afastei. Mas estava curioso com o que ela ia fazer, então fiquei olhando para ela, acompanhando o movimento de seu braço até que seus dedos tocaram meu rosto delicadamente. Eu me abaixei por instinto, deixando sua mão cobrir minha bochecha.

Bella sorriu e corou.

— Eu honestamente não estou entendendo nada. – murmurei, e ela sorriu e corou _mais_.

Sem dizer nada, pegou minha mão e me puxou para a cama. Sentei-me ao seu lado, ainda encarando-a sem entender o que aquilo significava.

— Sobre minhas perguntas, eu acho que tenho uma. – falou baixo, os olhos dançando cheios de vida. Me perguntei o motivo de sua animação.

— Fala. – respondi, num fio de voz.

— Você me disse que nós já nos beijamos, e eu estou curiosa... Quando foi? Não consigo conceber a imagem de ter sido enquanto estava com Jacob. Quer dizer, não é que eu não consiga acreditar, mas... Não consigo conceber a imagem de _você _fazendo isso. – ela balançou a cabeça minimamente.

— Bem... – falei, hesitando. Ela ainda estava segurando a minha mão e eu não conseguia entender por que ela estava agindo tão _contraditoriamente. _– Na verdade, foi enquanto você o namorava.

— Oh. – Bella murmurou, corando. – Eu... não esperava essa resposta.

Não falei nada – o que eu poderia falar? Que _ela _tinha me agarrado primeiro? Com certeza não era o melhor jeito de dizer isso.

— Por favor, não pense que foi algo pensado anteriormente... – comecei, sem saber como explicar. – Quer dizer, nós não maquinamos nada, simplesmente... hã, aconteceu.

— Não foi apenas um beijo, não é? – perguntou.

— Não. – respondi imediatamente, atento ao uso do singular, e não ao sentido da frase como um todo.

— Quero dizer... – ela começou a explicar, e eu imediatamente entendi qual era a sua intenção com a pergunta. – Não foram _só _beijos.

Suspirei.

— Não. – admiti. Ela sorriu e corou ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu sei. – falou.

Eu a encarei sem entender.

— Como é? – fiz eu, confuso. Ela corou mais, mas continuou com um sorriso. Comecei a me sentir meio perdido com tudo isso.

— Eu sonhei com isso. – respondeu. Eu abri a boca, surpreso, mas não falei nada. – Quando eu estava em coma, sonhei com isso. Assim que acordei e te vi... Não sei se lembra, mas eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca.

Bella riu de leve e eu só continuei a encarando. Sim, eu lembrava do choque dela ao me ver, mas eu tinha imaginado qualquer coisa, menos que ela tinha sonhado comigo.

— Você... você sonhou com nós dois juntos? Por que não me contou? – falei, sem acusar ou brigar, apenas curioso.

— Sinceramente? Achei que era apenas um sonho sem noção. Depois que você disse que nós já tínhamos nos beijado, eu até pensei na possibilidade de ter acontecido o que sonhei, mas... Como eu poderia simplesmente perguntar se nós já tínhamos dormido juntos? – ela falou, rindo.

Dei de ombros, acabando por concordar com ela.

— O que você quis dizer antes? O que eu não sinto? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

Ela mordeu o lábio com tanta força que achei que ia acabar se machucando.

— Quando eu perguntei isso ontem foi com outra intenção, mas agora eu quero saber tudo. Eu não entendo, Edward. Às vezes você é tão lindo e carinhoso e fofo comigo... e então se afasta e fica tão frio... Estou confusa. Você não é muito claro e foge das minhas perguntas... ou pelo menos _fugia_... Mas... de verdade, em todos os sentidos... – ela divagou, sem olhar pra mim.

— Vá direto ao ponto. – pedi. Suspirando, ela assentiu.

— Você me ama?

Houve um segundo de silêncio enquanto eu refletia. Ali estava a perfeita oportunidade pra ser completamente sincero com ela e dizer tudo o que eu sentia. Mas era isso o que ela queria saber – se eu a amava nesse sentido?

— Você disse ontem que me ama. – continuou seriamente, quando eu não disse nada. – Mas eu preciso saber... _Como_ você me ama? Como sua amiga, sua irmã de criação? Alguém que você gosta de proteger?

A encarei, observando aquele brilho em seu olhar. Estava confuso, mas eu não podia desperdiçar a chance de deixá-la saber. De _tudo_.

— Eu... eu te amo de todos os jeitos, em todos os sentidos. Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci. Eu gosto de conversar com você, de ficar ao seu lado. Mas naquele dia que nós ficamos juntos, naquele único dia que você foi minha... Foi o melhor dia da minha vida, Bella. Eu não consigo apagar as melhores memórias que tenho, e a cada _segundo _que estamos juntos, eu sempre quero mais. – falei, olhando-a com toda a intensidade de meus sentimentos. Ela ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e eu me perguntei se isso era bom ou ruim. – Só que, ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero te forçar a nada. Eu te amo, e sempre vou te amar, mas não precisa me dizer nada. Só me deixe continuar perto de você, e eu juro que vou me comportar e não ficar insistindo nesse assunto nunca mais.

Ela piscou e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

— Por favor, não chora. – praticamente implorei, secando seu rosto. – Por favor, não fique triste.

Bella riu, balançando a cabeça rapidamente e fazendo seu cabelo chicotear o próprio rosto.

— Eu não estou triste, Edward. – falou, com a voz embargada.

Hesitei.

— Você está...? – tentei. Ela riu baixo, mordendo o lábio de leve.

— Eu estou feliz. E um pouco emocionada. Edward, eu... – ela falou, e então parou. – Eu gosto de você. De verdade.

Eu sorri de lado.

— Você não imagina o quanto eu queria que isso fosse o suficiente. – respondi, e então dei de ombros. – Se importa se eu ficar aqui com você? Prometo que não vou passar dos limites.

— Edward! – fez ela, e soou como se estivesse brigando comigo.

— O quê? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

— Deus, Alice está certa, você _é mesmo_ muito desligado. – murmurou, mais pra si mesma. E então suspirou, balançando a cabeça. – É claro que não me importo se ficar aqui, _quero _que fique.

Gemi, frustrado, e me levantei, passando a mão pelo cabelo enquanto andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro.

— Por que disse antes que não? – perguntei, agoniado. Com ela mudando de ideia a cada minuto, sempre havia a possibilidade de ela me rejeitar novamente. E isso era simplesmente horrível demais pra se agüentar duas vezes. – Por favor... Eu vou entender se disser que quer que eu me afaste, mas não brinque comigo. É cruel.

Ela me encarou, os olhos se arregalando.

— Eu não estou brincando com você, Edward.

Um segundo se passou enquanto eu a olhava, tentando entender o que se passava naquela cabecinha confusa.

— O que você quer de mim, Bella? – pedi, frustrado e me deixando cair sentado na cama mais uma vez.

— Quero que você pare de falar um pouco e me beije. – respondeu, me olhando com seus olhos sérios e profundos.

— Não me tente. – resmunguei, e ela riu de leve.

— Cala a boca, Edward.

E então ela se inclinou na minha direção lentamente, apoiando sua mão em meu ombro. Fiquei olhando-a, esperando temerosamente o momento que ela ia desviar e beijar meu rosto. Engoli em seco e pensei com todas as minhas forças _Dane-se se ela vai me chutar em cinco minutos. Por hora, eu __preciso__ dela_.

Acabei com a distância entre nós e colei meus lábios nos dela, movimentando-os lentamente. Eu precisava senti-la, e esse beijo me trouxe recordações que impróprias. Ela passou sua língua sensualmente por meus lábios, pedindo passagem e eu cedi imediatamente.

Enterrei minha mão em seus cabelos, massageando seu couro com a ponta dos dedos, ouvindo-a ronronar baixinho.

— Droga, Bella. – resmunguei em seus lábios. – Você vai me deixar louco.

— Seria justo. – ela ofegou. – Já que eu sou totalmente louca por você.

Fechei os olhos com força, ignorando suas palavras e me concentrando apenas naquele momento. Se eu pensasse demais, iria sofrer duas vezes. Quando ela me desse um fora, eu já estaria esperando, mas não pensando sobre isso.

Bella se esgueirou para o meio da cama, e deitou, me puxando para ficar em cima dela. Eu me apoiei na cama e deixei apenas nossas bocas se tocando. Eu não queria apressar o fim dos nossos amassos deixando-a notar o quanto eu estava excitado.

Suspirando, ela se virou na cama e deitou em cima de mim.

— Bella... – comecei, puxando seu quadril um pouco para longe, mas era tarde. Ela levantou o rosto e me encarou, seus olhos escuros.

— Wow. – sussurrou, corando. Eu esperei que ela tivesse qualquer outra reação, mas ela só voltou e me beijar como antes, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

Ow – não, não como antes. Ela não estava rebolando em cima de mim desse jeito. Ah, merda.

— Bella... – pedi, empurrando-a para o lado e ficando com o corpo meio em cima dela, obviamente sem depositar meu peso nela. – Pare com isso.

Ela me olhou com seus olhos escurecidos.

— Você não... me quer?

Me segurei para não revirar os olhos. Não era _visível e palpável _que eu a queria?

— Não seja boba, é claro que eu quero você. – falei, suspirando. Peguei sua mão, brincando com seus dedos enquanto falava. – Eu só quero fazer a coisa certa dessa vez, e não simplesmente me deixar levar. Quero te levar pra jantar, fazer planos... Eu quero ficar com você, Bella.

Começando a sorrir lentamente, ela pôs a mão em meu rosto.

— Você é _tão _fofo. – falou, rindo baixinho. Revirei os olhos para ela. – Então vamos dormir, não é?  
Eu ri de seu biquinho.

— Sim. – concordei, e ela suspirou. Sorri de leve, mas depois hesitei. Eu estava querendo fazer planos com ela e ela podia nem estar pensando nisso. Me arrastei para fora da cama, me lembrando de suas palavras.

— O-onde você vai? – fez ela, se sentando num impulso. A encarei, confuso.

— Dormir. – respondi simplesmente.

Ela abriu a boca num "O" delicado e depois mordeu o lábio.

— Dorme aqui. – pediu, falando baixo.

Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado com a bipolaridade dela.

— Achei que você não gostasse de me ter por perto. – comentei, dando mais um passo para longe dela. Bella me olhou e franziu a testa, mas então abriu a boca novamente, parecendo em choque. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos e eu hesitei no lugar.

— Ah, Edward! – ela falou triste e se jogou em cima de mim, abraçando minha cintura e enterrando o rosto em meu peito. Sem entender, apenas fiquei parado. – Eu não quis dizer aquilo, me perdoa!

Continuei sem entender. Percebendo meu silêncio, ela chiou baixo, levantando o rosto para me olhar.

— Não quis dizer aquilo. É claro que gosto de ficar com você, não importa onde ou fazendo o quê! Ah, meu Deus, me sinto tão culpada!

Fechei os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça.

— Se não quis dizer, por que disse? – perguntei o mais suavemente que pude, apesar de ter sentido uma certa raiva.

— Eu queria que você ficasse bravo comigo. Eu precisava que você _reagisse _a mim! Você é sempre tão... medidor dos atos, calculando cada movimento... Eu só queria que você fosse espontâneo e... eu sei lá. Desculpe. Eu nunca vou dizer algo do tipo de novo, é a maior mentira que eu podia ter inventado. – tagarelou, e eu só assenti. Estava aliviado _e _chateado por saber que ela tinha mentido.

— Não faça isso de novo. De verdade, é muito cruel. – murmurei, e ela assentiu com uma expressão tão sofrida que eu tive que a beijar.

E mesmo eu insistindo em dizer que Bella ficaria no modo _zumbi _por dormir pouco, nós ainda ficamos mais algumas horas assim. Mas, como em um conto de fadas, ao amanhecer nós estávamos sonolentos demais a acabamos caindo no sono abraçados.

**...**

**Oi, minhas chuchus! Estou postando rapidamente porque tenho um simulado de vestibular hoje... Bom, vou direto às respostas de reviews... Devo dizer que fiquei FRENÉTICA com as 41 reviews e pelos desejos de feliz aniversário! Amei! **

**E sim, eu disse que ainda ia demorar um pouco pra eles ficarem juntos, mas não agüentei! O lado bom é que agora eles estão juntos, e o lado ruim é que isso significa que estamos próximos do fim :( Mais alguns capítulos até acabar DRA :( **

**Revires:  
**Helo Zanon **Ah, ok. Obrigada *-* Postando :D**

Camila **Obrigadinha *-* Continuando !**

Fany **Não esqueci não! Já estou postando!**

Alissa **Obrigada :D**

Lara Cullen **Ohh que fofa *-* Obrigada lindinha! *-***

Bia **Calma, não vomite por favor! Rsrs HSUAHUSHAHUSHUHAUSHUHUA Postando :D**

Mari **Ai meu Deus, calma! HSUAHUSHUAHUHSAHUSUAHUHS **

Priiiii **Que horror! Só pq eu sou corinthiana? :( Obrigada mesmo assim *-***

Caaca **Ah, obrigada *-* Nem sei o que dizer *-***

Janice **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada *-* Calma, um dia ea lembra... Eu juro.**

Lyka Cullen **Obrigada õ/ Postando já! ^^**

Beta **kkkkkkkkk várias pessoas falaram que não gostam mais de mim pq eu sou corinthiana :(**

Lisy Cullen **Não, não falta mto pra acabar. E obrigada :D**

Ferpbiagi **Obrigada e obrigada :D**

Reskza **Obrigadaaa! :D**

Maria Clara Sifuentes **Siim a esperada conversa chegou! :D**

**Beijos, amo vcs! Vou responder as reviews de quem tem conta à noite, ok? Sorry, tô mto sem tempo agora!**


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo Trinta e Quatro

**Bella PoV**

Acordei com uma música baixa tocando ao longe, mas tão irritante que eu não consegui ignorar. Resmunguei comigo mesma e olhei para Edward.

— É o seu celular? – murmurei, passando a mão pelos olhos na esperança de abri-los.

— É. Pode voltar a dormir.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça em discordância, me sentando. Ele deu de ombros e saiu. Suspirei alto quando ele saiu do quarto. Por que Edward tinha que ser lindo mesmo acabando de acordar?

Ainda estava pensando nisso quando ouvi outra música irritante, reconhecendo como toque do meu celular. Andei até meu quarto e atendi sem ânimo.

— O que é, Alice? Já passa da meia-noite. – reclamei.

Ela riu lindamente.

— _Ah, vai valer a pena. Olhe, te liguei agora enquanto estou mandando mensagens pra Edward, porque queria falar com você sem ele por perto. Eu escrevi uma carta pra você, está no criado-mudo do seu quarto._ – falou, animada.

Suspirei.

— Certo. – respondi, abrindo a gaveta. Havia um envelope e eu peguei a carta dentro. – Estou com ela na minha mão.

— _Leia em voz alta_. – ordenou.

— Alice, foi você que escreveu a carta, já sabe o que está escrito, por que quer que eu leia?

— _Pra saber sua reação em cada parte, bobinha! Vá, leia logo!_

Revirei os olhos e li. Com uma caligrafia bonita, estava escrito:

"_Bella, querida. Eu sei que está se perguntando por que estou escrevendo e não falando pessoalmente. Simples: você me interromperia assim que eu começasse! Então leia até o final – e sim, isso é uma ordem.  
Conheço você, Bella. Sei que acha que eu só conheço a 'Bella antiga', mas a verdade é que 'vocês duas' são idênticas, porque vocês __são__ a mesma pessoa. E, okay, agora você não lembra de algumas coisas, mas você continua a mesma.  
E, conhecendo você, sei com toda a certeza de melhor amiga que está apaixonada por Edward. Negue o quanto quiser, mas está. Não tive a oportunidade de conversar com você o quanto queria, então isso vai ser dito nessa carta mesmo.  
Edward Cullen é o meu melhor amigo, mas vou tentar ser o mais objetiva o possível. Ele te ama, Bella. Ele te ama, e você o ama. Não poderia ser mais simples! Posso te VER dizendo que não, mas ele de fato ama você.  
Vocês dois tiveram oportunidade de ficar juntos e pretendiam ficar. No dia que sofreu o acidente, estava indo até o escritório onde Jacob trabalha pra terminar com ele. Mas coisas aconteceram, e vocês não estão juntos agora.  
Não sabe o quanto isso me deixa triste! Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, e eu não agüento vê-los separados.  
Amanhã, quando você acordar, faça um teste. Não tenha medo de chateá-lo, só diga a Edward que não gosta que ele te toque, ou algo assim. Ou simplesmente saia, deixando-o para trás. Ele te ama e quer te dizer isso, mas não encontrou a oportunidade. Pergunte a ele por que ele vive ao seu redor. Faça isso, por você mesma e por ele: dê a oportunidade para que ele se declare. Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo. Jogue-o na parede e pergunte sobre seus sentimentos – ele não vai conseguir mentir.  
Eu realmente espero que você tenha coragem de fazer isso. É para o seu bem. Amo muito você._

_Alice."_

Engoli em seco quando terminei de ler.

— E se ele não disser nada? Não disser que me ama? – falei, mordendo o lábio. Não tinha sentido negar que eu gostava de Edward, e eu nem pensei em fazer isso.

— _Ele vai dizer, querida. Boa sorte, durma bem. Pode me ligar amanhã pra me dizer como foi? _

— Sim, claro. Até mais.

— _Até, lindinha._

— E... Alice? – hesitei.

— _Sim?_

Engoli em seco mais uma vez.

— Obrigada.

Ela riu.

— _De nada. Sempre aqui pra qualquer coisa, okay? Te amo._

— Te amo mais. – respondi, sorrindo e ela desligou.

Respirei fundo, pensando em como ia abordar Edward. Mas lembrei que era de madrugada, era absurdo tentar isso agora. Eu ia dormir um pouco, pensar sobre o assunto e falar com ele de manhã. É isso aí.

Saí de mansinho do meu quarto e andei até o quarto de Edward. Estava totalmente desperta e sem sono e sorri quando o vi sentado na cama me esperando.

— Tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

_Tudo perfeito._

Corei e ri baixo.

— Alice. – falei, sem necessidade de explicar mais. Aquele nome já era uma explicação por si só.

— É, entendo. – respondeu, e eu lembrei que Alice tinha dito que estava mandando mensagens pra ele enquanto eu falava, ou melhor, lia.

Nós deitamos de novo e eu estava inevitavelmente agitada. Quando Alice falou, pareceu tudo muito simples e por um momento eu tive certeza absoluta que Edward gostava de mim do modo que eu gostava dele. Mas agora, ao lado dele, ele parecia distante. Okay, estou sendo dramática; ele não estava distante. Só... normal – não parecia querer me agarrar e encher de beijos. Ele parecia... meu amigo.

Grunhi xingamentos para Alice em pensamento e me levantei, andando até o banheiro dele. Me perguntei se naquele armarinho havia algum remédio pra gripe que eu poderia tomar para facilitar meu sono, e então me lembrei do _meu _comprido. Eu estava sendo tão irresponsável com o remédio que Carlisle me mandou tomar... E argh. Por que eu não podia simplesmente pregar os olhos e dormir?  
Andei pelo corredor escuro até meu quarto e peguei o comprido para engolir, sem nem mesmo tomar água – estava sem ânimo de descer as escadas. Voltei para o quarto e deitei ao lado de Edward, que dormia profundamente.

Se eu quisesse contar quantas vezes me levantei, seria impossível. Estava agoniada demais com a possibilidade de Alice estar errada e eu acabar perdendo a amizade da única pessoa que me entendia completamente. _E _me agüentava.

Cochilei várias vezes, mas quando acordava percebia que não tinha se passado mais de dez minutos. Comecei a ficar impaciente para o amanhecer chegar. Por fim, quando percebi que mais uma vez Edward tinha acordado por causa de minha inquietação, me levantei da cama e acendi a luz. _Agora ou nunca._

Ele me olhou, confuso e preocupado, e então estendeu os braços, me chamando de volta para a cama. Minha garganta se apertou quando eu percebi a pura inocência em seus olhos.

— Bella... – chamou, se sentando na cama. Eu continuei parada, de pé. Suspirei, sem ânimo.

— Eu sei que é tarde, e sei que estou sendo chata. Desculpe. – falei, mordendo o lábio discretamente. _Ele não me ama, ele não me ama._ – Eu acho que vou ficar no outro quarto por hoje.

E com toda a coragem que eu não tinha, sentindo meu coração se apertar e o estômago revirar, fiquei de costas para ele e andei para a porta.

— Não, Bella. – ele pediu, com um traço de tristeza na voz.

_Ele me ama! Ele me ama!  
_— Por quê? – pedi, esperando as palavras que eu mais queria ouvir.

Mas ele ficou em silêncio. Eu esperei alguns segundos, então saí do quarto.

_Ele não me ama, ele não me ama..._

Afundei no meu colchão, deixando meu rosto no travesseiro. Me encolhi de vergonha. Como eu pude pensar que ele me amava? _Por quê _fui acreditar em Alice? Era verdade que ela não era a primeira a dizer isso, mas eu não devia ter colocado isso à prova. Seria muito melhor se ele fosse pra sempre meu amigo do que se chateasse comigo.

Puxei a colcha sobre a cama e me encolhi mais, fazendo todo o esforço do mundo para não chorar.

— Porque eu gosto de dormir ao seu lado. – eu ouvi a voz dele, provavelmente na porta do meu quarto. Meu corpo todo ficou tenso. – Eu gosto de ficar perto de você, Bella.

Funguei, sem conseguir evitar. Esperei que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, mas quando ele só se aproximou e tocou-me, eu virei o rosto para ele. Eu precisava magoá-lo e estava sentindo vontade de chorar só de pensar nisso, mas falei o que devia falar. Eu _necessitava _de alguma reação dele a mim.

— Eu não consigo, Edward. – falei, forçando indiferença. – Eu não gosto de dormir com você ao meu lado.

Ele deu um passo pra trás como se tivesse levado um soco. Minha garganta se fechou totalmente, e eu respirei fundo para não chorar. Sua expressão era de dor, e eu não consegui me agüentar. Ele não merecia aquilo. E só sua expressão de desespero por eu mentir sobre não gostar de ficar ao lado dele tinha sido uma boa amostra de seus sentimentos. Ele podia não ser loucamente apaixonado por mim, mas me amava. Como um amigo, pelo menos, eu tinha certeza.

— Você não... – comecei, sem saber as palavras certas. Resmunguei comigo mesma e me sentei na cama, olhando para ele com toda a seriedade que pude reunir. – Você não _sente?_

— Sinto o quê? – fez ele, confusão tomando conta de seus olhos.

Como eu poderia dizer? Hesitando, levantei a mão para tocá-lo. Ele não se afastou e eu afaguei seu rosto de leve, tentando manter minha expressão neutra. Edward se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e eu cobri sua bochecha com a palma da minha mão.

Eu devia estar com o sorriso mais idiota do mundo. Corei, mas não voltei ao modo não-estou-dando-a-mínima.

— Eu honestamente não estou entendendo nada. – murmurou ele, e meu sorriso só aumentou, me fazendo corar mais.

Peguei sua mão e o puxei de leve para que ele sentasse ao meu lado na cama, Edward ainda com confusão estampada no rosto.

— Sobre minhas perguntas, eu acho que tenho uma. – declarei, um pouco animada.

— Fala. – sussurrou ele.

— Você me disse que nós já nos beijamos e eu estou curiosa... Quando foi? Não consigo conceber a imagem de ter sido enquanto estava com Jacob. – falei, me segurando para não quicar na cama. Era impossível imaginar Edward me beijando enquanto eu tinha namorado, não era uma ação típica dele. – Quer dizer, não é que eu não consiga acreditar, mas... Não consigo conceber a imagem de _você _fazendo isso.

— Bem... – fez ele. – Na verdade, foi enquanto você o namorava.

Corei fortemente.

— Oh. Eu não esperava essa resposta. – murmurei.

Um segundo se passou, enquanto eu absorvia essa informação. Edward tinha me beijado enquanto eu namorava. Ou _eu _o tinha beijado enquanto namorava Jacob. Nós tínhamos... um caso? Alice disse que tivemos a chance de ficar juntos – era isso que ela queria dizer? Eu ia terminar com Jacob, certo? Então... eu beijei Edward e terminei com Jacob? Ou eu terminei com Jacob porque estava cansada de esconder o nosso.., caso? Ou eu...

— Por favor, não pense que foi algo pensado anteriormente.

Okay, possibilidade de termos um caso excluída.

— Quer dizer, nós não maquinamos nada, simplesmente... hã, aconteceu. – continuou Edward.

Então eu acho que eu beijei Edward e ia terminar com Jacob. Minha mente viajou para o dia que eu acordei do coma, quando meu "namorado" me implorou para voltar... Eu _tinha _terminado com ele?

Continuando nas memórias de quando acordei, me lembrei dos sonhos absurdos que eu tinha com Edward... E do que ele me falava no sonho. De repente, tudo se encaixou.

— _Eu não ligo._

— _Não liga para o quê?_

— _Pra __nada__. Eu não ligo para o seu namorado, não ligo se você tiver que ir embora cedo... Eu só... quero você. _

— Não foi apenas um beijo, não é? – questionei, com um sorriso começando a surgir em meu rosto.

— Não. – ele respondeu sem hesitar. Tentei explicar melhor.

— Quer dizer... Não foram _só _beijos. – insisti.

— Não. – admitiu, suspirando. Eu corei, mas meu sorriso só cresceu.

— Eu sei. – assenti.

— Como é? – ele me encarou e eu corei mais.

Respirei fundo. Pra quê mentir agora que ele finalmente estava sendo honesto comigo?

— Eu sonhei com isso. – falei. – Quando eu estava em coma, sonhei com isso. Assim que acordei e te vi... Não sei se lembra, mas eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca. – ri baixo, mas Edward continuava parado, me olhando meio em choque.

— Você... você sonhou com nós dois juntos? Por que não me contou?

Eu podia responder milhões de coisas mal educadas, mas decidi apenas explicar meu ponto de vista.

— Sinceramente? Achei que era apenas um sonho sem noção. Depois que você disse que nós já tínhamos nos beijado, eu até pensei na possibilidade de ter acontecido o que sonhei, mas... Como eu poderia simplesmente perguntar se nós já tínhamos dormido juntos?

— O que você quis dizer antes? O que eu não sinto? – ele mudou de assunto.

Mordi o lábio com força, hesitando. Não queria me abrir antes de ter certeza do que ele sentia. O que eu tinha dito antes não o tinha estimulado a "se declarar", e eu teria que tentar outra tática agora.

— Quando eu perguntei isso ontem foi com outra intenção, mas agora eu quero saber tudo. – comecei, sentindo-me frustrada por ele não expressar nada em seu rosto quando eu disse isso. Desviei o olhar. – Eu não entendo, Edward. Às vezes você é tão lindo e carinhoso e fofo comigo... e então se afasta e fica tão frio... Estou confusa. Você não é muito claro e foge das minhas perguntas... ou pelo menos _fugia_... Mas... de verdade, em todos os sentidos...

— Vá direto ao ponto. – pediu ele. Suspirei e assenti.

— Você me ama?

Um segundo se passou. Eu me encolhi, corando, mas estava disposta a obter a resposta que queria. Agora que eu tinha começado, iria até o fim – nem que fosse pra receber apenas um balde de água fria.

Resolvi explicar melhor.

— Você disse ontem que me ama. Mas eu preciso saber... _Como _você me ama? Como sua amiga, sua irmã de criação? Alguém que você gosta de proteger?

Edward olhou em meus olhos com uma expressão decidida.

— Eu... eu te amo de todos os jeitos, em todos os sentidos. Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci. Eu gosto de conversar com você, de ficar ao seu lado. – falou, e eu senti minha garganta começando a fechar. Incrivelmente, de um jeito bom. – Mas naquele dia que nós ficamos juntos, naquele único dia que você foi minha... Foi o melhor dia da minha vida, Bella. Eu não consigo apagar as melhores memórias que tenho, e a cada _segundo _que estamos juntos, eu sempre quero mais.

Oh minha santa Alice. Ele _está _se declarando. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu nem tentei escondê-las.

— Só que, ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero te forçar a nada. Eu te amo, e sempre vou te amar, mas não precisa me dizer nada. Só me deixe continuar perto de você, e eu juro que vou me comportar e não ficar insistindo nesse assunto nunca mais.

Eu pisquei, confusa. Uma lágrima correu por meu rosto e Edward me encarou com desespero.

— Por favor, não chora. – praticamente implorou, passando a mão em minha bochecha delicadamente e apagando o vestígio daquela lágrima. – Por favor, não fique triste.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça com força, sem acreditar.

— Eu não estou triste, Edward. – _seu bobo_, completei mentalmente.

— Você está...? – ele falou, confuso.

Ri de leve, mordendo o lábio. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha dito tudo aquilo pra mim.

— Eu estou feliz. E um pouco emocionada. – admiti, corando um pouco. – Edward, eu... Eu gosto de você. De verdade.

_Gostar é pouco._

— Você não imagina o quanto eu queria que isso fosse o suficiente. – falou, dando de ombros. – Se importa se eu ficar aqui com você? Prometo que não vou passar dos limites.

_Se eu me importo? Limites?_

— Edward! – o repreendi rindo quando percebi. Ah, Deus. Ele acha que não gosto dele!

— O quê? – fez ele, inocente.

— Deus, Alice está certa, você _é mesmo _muito desligado. – murmurei pra mim mesma. Suspirei, balançando a cabeça. – É claro que não me importo se ficar aqui, _quero _que fique.

Ele gemeu, com uma expressão sofrida. Hesitei.

— Por que disse antes que não? – perguntou, seus olhos tristes e com dor. Arfei. – Por favor... eu vou entender se disse que quer que eu me afaste, mas não brinque comigo. É cruel.

Arregalei os olhos, em choque. De onde ele tinha tirado essa ideia?

— Eu não estou brincando com você, Edward. – expliquei.

O silêncio se instalou entre nós pesadamente enquanto Edward me encarava, seu cenho franzido e os lábios apertados numa linha reta.

— O que você quer de mim, Bella? – pediu, frustração óbvia em suas feições.

Haviam tantas coisas que eu podia dizer a ele, mas escolhi minha prioridade no momento.

— Quero que você pare de falar um pouco e me beije. – respondi, sustentando seu olhar.

Ele hesitou.

— Não me tente. – resmungou, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

— Cala a boca, Edward. – briguei implorando.

Me aproximei mais dele, apoiando-me em seu ombro enquanto me inclinava em sua direção. O tempo todo sendo atentamente analisada por aqueles olhos verdes magníficos. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele estava esperando de mim – e, se ele estava esperando que eu recuasse, era melhor ele desistir. _Porque eu não ia._

Estava quase tocando-o quando percebi que ele engoliu em seco. Hesitei por um curto segundo e então Edward terminou com a distância entre nós.

E eu explodi.

O beijo começou calmo, mas eu precisava de mais. Era incrível ter Edward me beijando daquele jeito lento e sedutor, mas eu estava quase pegando fogo de excitação. Toquei seus lábios com a língua e então nossas bocas se atacaram ferozmente, como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. Eu senti suas mãos acariciando meu couro cabeludo e me arrepiei, soltando um murmúrio de deleite.

— Droga, Bella. – Edward resmungou com seus lábios ainda nos meus enquanto paramos por um segundo para respirar. – Você vai me deixar louco.

— Seria justo. – ofeguei. – Já que eu sou totalmente louca por você.

Me remexi desajeitadamente, deitando na cama e puxando-o para mim. Ele mal estava me tocando enquanto nos beijávamos, e eu resmunguei impaciente, empurrando-o e deitando meu corpo sobre o dele.

— Bella... – ele gemeu, tentando não nos deixar tão juntos, e eu entendi imediatamente o motivo.

Senti minha boca ficar seca quando senti o quão excitado ele estava. Pude ver em seu rosto um certo constrangimento, mas eu estava extasiada demais para tentar deixá-lo menos embaraçado.

— Wow. – sussurrei, sentindo meu rosto corar de prazer. Ele estava daquele jeito por minha causa. _Wow_.

Voltei a beijá-lo antes que acabasse dizendo alguma bobagem constrangedora e instintivamente angulei meu corpo ao dele, segurando um gemido em minha garganta.

— Bella... – ele falou, empurrando-me para longe dele, deixando apenas seu tronco encostado no meu. – Pare com isso.

Corei violentamente.

— Você não... me quer? – murmurei, engolindo em seco.

Edward me analisou por um segundo e então deu um minúsculo sorriso.

— Não seja boba, é claro que eu quero você. – ele respondeu, suspirando e pegando minha mão distraidamente, começando a mexer em meus dedos com carinho enquanto falava. – Eu só quer fazer a coisa certa dessa vez, e não simplesmente me deixar levar. Quero te levar pra jantar, fazer planos... Eu quero ficar com você, Bella.

Um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto antes que eu percebesse. Coloquei a mão no rosto dele, afagando sua bochecha.

— Você é _tão _fofo. – falei, rindo baixinho. Ele revirou olhos sorrindo. – Então vamos _dormir_, não é? – murmurei com um bico.

Ele riu.

— Sim. – concordou. Eu suspirei e então Edward saiu de perto de mim, levantando.

O encarei em choque.

— O-onde você vai? – gaguejei, me levantando também. Olhando pra mim com confusão, ele franziu o cenho de leve.

— Dormir. – respondeu simplesmente.

Abri a boca, e então mordi o lábio com força. Se ele queria dormir, por que não aqui?

— Dorme aqui. – pedi, constrangida. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, um tanto irritado.

— Achei que você não gostasse de me ter por perto. – falou, se afastando mais.

O encarei, sem entender. E então subitamente me lembrei do que eu tinha falado antes. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu me joguei em cima dele, abraçando.

— Ah, Edward! – choraminguei, abraçando sua cintura. – Eu não quis dizer aquilo, me perdoa!

Funguei baixo, levantando o rosto que antes estava escondido em seu peito para encará-lo.

— Não quis dizer aquilo. – repeti, murmurando. – É claro que gosto de ficar com você, não importa onde ou fazendo o quê! Ah, meu Deus, me sinto tão culpada!

Edward fechou os olhos, trincando os dentes sem muita força, parecendo frustrado.

— Se não quis dizer, por que disse? – perguntou calmamente. Funguei de novo, lágrimas quase sendo derramadas.

— Eu queria que você ficasse bravo comigo. – admiti, corando. – Eu precisava que você _reagisse _a mim! Você é sempre tão... medidor dos atos, calculando cada movimento... Eu só queria que você fosse espontâneo e... eu sei lá. Desculpe. Eu nunca vou dizer algo do tipo de novo, é a maior mentira que eu podia ter inventado.

— Não faça isso de novo. De verdade, é muito cruel. – pediu, e eu só me senti pior. Assenti e ele riu, se aproximando pra me beijar.

E por mais que eu imaginasse mil outros jeitos de terminar o fim de semana, eu não pode pensar em nenhuma opção melhor do que aconteceu. Talvez porque _aconteceu_. Não importava – aquela madrugada domingo/segunda tinha sido o melhor dia da minha vida.

**...**

**Oii chuchus! Devo dizer que amei as reviews de vocês! Vocês são tão passionais quando o assunto é esse casal! Rsrsrs**

**Então... fui só eu que reparou que o assunto paternidade do filho da Bella nem foi mencionado? Hmmm... Onde será que isso vai dar, hein? **

**Bom, vou direto pras reviews! **

Danipires **Eita, calma! Postando já, não roa suas unhas que isso é feio! SHUAHaHUSAHSUHAUSAHSHUAHUSAHU **

Mari **Calma, eles vão ficar juntos! Rsrs**

Caaca **Opa, vamos com calma aí! Sim, me aniversário foi maravilhoso, incrível e totalmente inesquecível. Recebi parabéns da minha DIVA Jodelle Ferland, ganhei uma festa surpresa... Foi MUITO bom. O simulado não foi tão bom assim, mas tudo bem... Rsrs. NÃO ARRANQUE SUAS TRIPAS FORA, por favor! :O' Postando já :D**

Beta **Que bom! Pq eu sou corinthiana ROXA!**

Amanda **:D Tbm acho os dois lindos! :P**

Priiiii **Obrigada :D Sim, super mãos da Alice nisso! MANO, quanto a sua carta... Nem te conto que eu tenho TRÊS rascunhos dela e ainda não consegui escrever inteira! Sério! Eu juro que vou mandar um dia, sério mesmo! Rsrs**

Bia **Olha... então vc vai ter que esperar alguns capítulos para confirmar suas suspeitas... E, se a Bella emprestasse o Edward pra alguém, seria pra mim u-u' HSUAHUSHUAHUSHAHSHUAHUSHAS**

**Okaaay, digam-me o que acharam do ponto de vista da Bella! No próximo capítulo teremos a nossa querida Bella finalmente abrindo seu coração para amado! **

**Beijinhos, meninas!**


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo Trinta e Cinco

A segunda-feira passou muito rapidamente, Edward e eu ficamos o dia todo em casa conversando sobre algumas de nossas preferências bobas. Edward ria de tudo o que eu falava, garantindo que eu não tinha mudado nada. É claro que isso me irritava um pouco, mas no final das contas era até engraçado que ele ficasse tão feliz com as coisas mais idiotas que eu falava.

E eu confesso que essas conversas aparentemente sem importância eram as que eu mais gostava de ter com ele, apesar de tudo.

Dormimos abraçados na segunda, e a terça foi um dos piores dias que eu já passei. Como no dia anterior tínhamos comido bobagens, acordei de madrugada terrivelmente enjoada, correndo para o banheiro. Depois disso fiquei enrolada nas cobertas suando frio enquanto Edward trazia uma colher de sal – dessa vez eu mesma coloquei na boca, sem esperar que ele forçasse.

Só saí da cama para vomitar, e depois de almoçar ali mesmo, para tomar banho. Me vesti lentamente e, sem nenhuma razão aparente, senti cheiro de chocolate quente. Estava frio em Forks, mas não tanto para tomar isso. Mordi o lábio de leve enquanto saía do banheiro.

— Que carinha é essa? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso preocupado e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Nada. – desconversei. Ele me olhou com desconfiança. – Eu só estava pensando... que queria tomar um chocolate quente.

Edward sorriu como se isso fosse a coisa mais esplêndida que ele já tinha ouvido.

— Tipo um desejo? – perguntou.

— Oh. – murmurei, surpresa. Sorri e coloquei a mão na minha barriga, olhando para baixo. – Vamos manter os desejos desse tipo, tudo bem? Nada de coisas estranhas para a mamãe, por favor!

Levantei o rosto e olhei para Edward, que me encarava com um sorriso, não parecendo incomodado como ficava no começo por eu me chamar de _mamãe_.

— Eu vou fazer seu chocolate quente. – avisou.

— Vou começar a fazer as malas de volta. – respondi, e então tive algo para me concentrar pelos próximos minutos.

Depois que Edward terminou de fazer, trouxe uma xícara pra mim – a qual eu tomei como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já tinha tomado... O que era verdade, _na verdade_.

Então logo estávamos indo embora de volta para Seattle – depois de ligar para Alice avisando que já estávamos saindo da casa e passar na casa do meu pai pra nos despedirmos (eu tinha ligado para Angela mais cedo e conversado um pouco com ela).

A viagem foi silenciosa, e nós paramos algumas vezes no caminho. Havia algo que eu não tinha contado a Edward e nem pretendia contar tão cedo, mas estava me machucando por dentro.

— Tem certeza que não tem nada de errado? – pediu ele mais uma vez, pegando minha mão enquanto esperávamos o elevador do prédio dele chegar. Por mais que eu gostasse de ficar ali, tinha me apegado bastante à Forks, apesar do pouco tempo que passei lá.

— Não é nada com você, de verdade. Eu só estou meio cansada. – tentei, dando de ombros.

— Bella... – ele começou, mas só balançou a cabeça. Ajeitei a bolsa em meu ombro e ele se preocupou. – Está muito pesado? Quer que eu leve pra você, querida?

Antes de me derreter pelo _querida_, olhei para Edward com desdém – em sua mão direita estava uma mala minha _e_ a mala dele. Tudo o que eu estava carregando era minha bolsa de mão. Suspirei.

— Estou bem. – garanti, com um sorriso pequeno.

Chegamos ao apartamento dele sem dizer mais uma palavra e ele foi direto para o quarto deixar nossas malas. Nós não tínhamos conversado sobre onde eu ia ficar, e eu ia evitar ao máximo esse assunto, ficando ali por alguns dias até ter vontade de ir à minha _casa _pegar minhas coisas e sair de lá definitivamente. Sentei em sua cama, me deixando escorregar pra ficar deitada.

— Eu tive um sonho ruim. – admiti, por fim. – Na verdade, ruim é um eufemismo. Foi... horrível.

Edward suspirou baixo e se aproximou de mim, deitando ao meu lado e beijando meus lábios. Eu me sobressaltei, mas correspondi lentamente.

— O que sonhou, querida? – murmurou, passando os braços por meus ombros. Suspirei.

— O que pode me dizer sobre uma mulher chamada Tanya Denali? – perguntei ao invés de responder.

Ele ficou tenso.

— É uma pessoa que eu saí algumas vezes. Por quê?

Apesar de seu corpo paralisado, sua voz soou calma. Tentei parecer tão calma quanto ele, apesar de estar nervosa. Por que, agora que eu estava tão feliz, alguém tinha que aparecer pra estragar tudo? Era demais pedir pra continuar em paz sozinha com Edward?

— Ela... é muito bonita. – falei lentamente.

Edward me encarou com confusão nos olhos.

— Você está com ciúmes?

Eu ri sem humor.

— Eu deveria estar? – desafiei.

— Claro que não. Mas o ciúme não é exatamente uma reação racional. – explicou lentamente. Mais uma vez ele estava me olhando daquele jeito cuidadoso, como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

— Desculpe. – pedi, corando. – Eu só... sonhei com ela e fiquei abalada.

— O que você sonhou? – pediu de novo, sorrindo de leve para me encorajar.

— Eu estava vindo aqui no seu apartamento e a porta estava aberta... Eu entrei e fui falar com você e você estava com essa Tanya. Não foi nada explícito, mas vocês estavam conversando e ela tinha a mão na sua perna. Um pouco mais próximos do que eu gostaria, mas apenas conversando. E então acabou. Não sei porque me afetou tanto. Ela é apenas... _tão_ bonita.

— Em minha defesa devo dizer que não pode ser uma memória porque Tanya sequer sabe onde eu moro. – falou ele, rindo.

Suspirei.

— Desculpe por estar tão psicótica. São os hormônios, você sabe. – justifiquei, sem conseguir deixar de rir de sua expressão exageradamente sofrida.

— Eu acho que eu agüento mais uns 7 meses da sua versão _lunática_. – brincou. Bati de leve em seu braço. – Ah, querida, você sabe que eu amo você.

Escondi meu rosto corado em seu peito, rindo baixinho.

— Amo quando você me chama assim. – admiti, sorrindo feito boba. – Eu amo tudo em você.

Edward puxou meu rosto delicadamente para cima, sorrindo com os olhos brilhando e me beijou delicadamente, fazendo com que um suspiro escapasse por meus lábios. Eu adorava quando ele era tão cuidadoso e fofo comigo, mas isso só me fazia querê-lo mais... o que eu desconfiava que _não era _sua intenção.

— Nós devíamos ligar para Alice e avisarmos que estamos aqui. – fez ele, se afastando.

Eu gemi e escondi meu rosto nas mãos, agoniada. Estava começando a desconfiar de que ele na verdade não estava _tão _afim. Suspirei.

— Claro. – concordei meio de mau humor. – Disque enquanto eu vou... no banheiro.

Lavei o rosto com água fria, respirando fundo. O que estava acontecendo comigo pra que eu quisesse _tanto _que nós avançássemos um pouco? Quer dizer, obviamente Edward era o cara mais lindo e charmoso e _perfeito _que eu já conheci, mas isso não devia ser normal, me sentir tão... quente.

Molhei minhas mãos e passei por minha nuca suspirando. Estava agindo como uma adolescente hormonal... Bem, a parte sobre ser controlada por hormônios era verdade.

— Oi, Alice. Não surte, acabamos de chegar. – ouvi Edward falando.

Suspirei quando ele ficou em silêncio por vários segundos ouvindo-a falar e depois riu. Me lembrei da nossa conversa do início da semana e de como ela supôs que eu não tivesse falado com Edward, gritando comigo no telefone e dizendo que quando eu fosse pra Seattle de volta, iria me bater. Ri sozinha.

Fui para perto dele com um sorriso pequeno e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu entrelacei nossos dedos, observando como eles se encaixavam.

— Bella está do meu lado e pare de gritos histéricos. Que horas é a consulta?

Eu fiquei meio tensa ao lado dele e ele sorriu docemente pra mim, acariciando meu rosto com nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

— Tudo bem, nós estaremos lá, Alice. Se acalme. – pediu ele, se segurando para não rir. – Até mais.

E desligou. Meu estômago embrulhou, mas não era como se eu fosse de fato vomitar, só estava meio nervosa.

Okay, _muito _nervosa.

— Você está bem? – perguntou Edward e eu soltei o ar que não percebi que estava prendendo.

Eu já tinha pensado nisso antes, mas só agora a real situação me atingiu: eu ia com Edward para um ultrassom do meu bebê – como ele disse dias atrás – _de outro homem_.

— Estou pensando sobre o bebê e eu. E _você_. – sussurrei, engolindo em seco.

Meu rosto corou sem um real motivo e eu abaixei a cabeça, fugindo de seu olhar.

— Bella... – ele pediu, e eu suspirei.

Sua voz macia sempre me convencia, mas agora eu estava realmente desconfortável e não ia encará-lo nos olhos. Sua mão acariciou minha bochecha e desceu por meus ombros para meus braços e então minha barriga. Me encolhi por reflexo.

— Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém machucar vocês.

Meu corpo relaxou com o plural e meu coração derreteu.

— Vou tomar conta de vocês, Bella. Vocês são um pacote só, e já que eu não consigo ficar longe de você, aceita o seu... inquilino.

Sua voz estava séria, mas seus lábios e olhos sorrindo. Suspirei e o encarei.

— Eu já te disse que amo você? – perguntei distraidamente. No mesmo segundo, percebi que nunca tinha dito. Ao menos, não letra por letra e as três palavras exatas.

O silêncio pairou entre nós e eu quase pude sentir o cheiro da expectativa. Sorri, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele novamente e pousando em minha barriga de leve. Ele sorriu de volta e eu me aproximei, beijando seus lábios.

— Eu amo você.

— Acho que não preciso dizer que é totalmente recíproco. – brincou, e eu bati em seu ombro sem muita força.

— É claro que precisa! Tem que me lembrar disso o tempo todo, ou vou achar que é só um sonho bom e passageiro. – falei, em parte brincando, e em parte constrangida por admitir minha insegurança.

— Eu te amo e vou te amar por todos os dias da minha vida. – declarou.

Suspirei.

— Nem sei o que dizer quando você fala coisas lindas, Edward. – fiz eu.

— Só diz que vai ser pra sempre só minha. Porque eu vou ser sempre só seu. – sussurrou.

— Eu sou exclusiva e inteiramente sua. – respondi antes de beijá-lo.

**...**

— Calma. – Edward implorou. Eu gemi e quiquei no assento desconfortável. – Mais dez minutos.

— Dez minutos? Nós já não estamos aqui há horas esperando? – falei em choque.

Ele suspirou.

— Por favor, respire fundo. Sua pressão vai subir e causará problemas para o bebê.

Seu golpe baixo funcionou e eu respirei fundo, relaxando no lugar. Eu nunca faria nada que pudesse machucar meu pequeno e ainda não formado totalmente filho.

— Isabella Swan?

Me levantei antes que Edward pudesse me dizer que eu devia ir com calma e andei até o recepcionista da clínica com o rosto apreensivo. Ele sorriu para mim.

— A Dra. Zanzini irá recebê-los no consultório.

— Aham. – resmunguei, e ele apontou o caminho. Edward segurou minha mão carinhosamente mas com força, me forçando a diminuir o ritmo.

— Respire fundo. – instruiu, e eu obedeci. Chegamos á porta que indicava onde devíamos e entrar e eu sorri de leve para ele. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele mesmo bateu na porta e nós entramos com a expressão ansiosa. Por mais que eu fosse a surtada ali, era óbvio que ele também estava apreensivo.

— Boa tarde. Pais de primeira viagem? – disse a doutora, sorrindo com simpatia. Ela era loira e provavelmente da idade dos meus pais, apesar do estilo jovial.

Hesitei para responder.

— Sim. – disse Edward.

— Sentem-se, por favor. – pediu, e sentamos de frente para ela em cadeiras macias.

— Então, segundo sua amiga, que fez questão de garantir pessoalmente que eu era uma médica respeitável, seu médico descobriu que estava grávida há algumas semanas. – começou ela, e eu suspirei.

— Sim. E eu tenho milhões de dúvidas. – admiti.

— Certo, Isabella, pode começar com as dúvidas e então farei todas as recomendações. Você é Edward, certo? – perguntou, sorrindo.

— Sim, doutora. – fez ele, e ela assentiu.

— Bom... – hesitei, sem saber onde começar. – Eu vomito um tanto. Quero dizer, bastante mesmo. Ao menos duas vezes durante o dia, geralmente quando acordo e logo depois do almoço. O que é irritante, e me faz ficar meio tonta às vezes.

— O que pode estar acontecendo com você é uma situação chamada Hiperemese gravídica, onde a grávida vomita mais do que é capaz de absorver. Eu posso receitar um remédio leve, mas eficaz, que diminua um pouco isso. – falou, e eu suspirei.

— Isso é comum? O bebê está sendo prejudicado? – Edward perguntou, como um perfeito acompanhante para consulta com a obstetra.

— É muito pouco comum, atinge cerca de 2% das grávidas. Graças ao organismo rápido da mãe, o bebê está sendo mantido com perfeita saúde, mas não é por isso que se deve comer pouco. Você vai ganhar alguns quilos em alguns lugares que talvez não gostaria, mas é tudo para melhor acomodação do seu futuro filho. – explicou.

Eu perguntei sobre tudo o que eu queria saber – as mudanças de humor, os sonhos vívidos e estranhos, o apetite confuso e até mesmo falei sobre algumas pontadas que estava sentindo na barriga e não tinha contado a Edward.

Ela explicou tudo o que eu precisava entender e marcamos outra consulta onde faríamos a primeira ultrassom. Edward ficou decepcionado, mas eu achei interessante marcar antes, para que Edward _e _Alice pudessem estar presentes quando eu visse o primeiro _esboço _do que seria meu filho.

Além disso, ela também mediu minha pressão e fez com que eu me pesasse (e eu descobri que tinha perdido 3kg desde que saí do hospital, o que foi um tanto preocupante para mim, mas a doutora explicou que era por tanto vomitar), e anotou as marcas. Agora eu tinha que tomar, além do ácido fólico, um complemento de vitamina B1.

— Mais alguma dúvida? – perguntou por fim, e eu corei fortemente, olhando para Edward com o canto do olho.

— Hãã... – enrolei.

— Você quer que eu saia? – fez ele prontamente, já se levantando. Estava meio óbvio em meus olhos a resposta.

— Obrigada. – murmurei e ele sorriu, acenando de leve para a doutora.

Um segundo se passou.

— Isabella, qual é a sua dúvida secreta?

Eu corei mais ainda.

— É só que... eu não sei se tem alguma ligação, mas eu estou tão... ansiosa. Pra _tudo_. E ando meio pegando fogo, também. – falei rapidamente, mexendo as mãos e desviando o olhar pelo constrangimento.

— A parte do _fogo _é definitivamente por causa da sua gravidez! – ela riu. – Seus hormônios estão enlouquecidos, então é normal sentir desejo, às até mesmo em horas talvez nem tão excitantes. Agora sua ansiedade deve ser controlada com alguns exercícios de relaxamento no corpo, ou uma massagem. Não precisa se preocupar com nada que ainda não seja a hora, como por exemplo nomes e cores do quarto... Isso é algo para depois.

Suspirei.

— Tudo bem. E obrigada, doutora.

— Sem problemas, qualquer dúvida, estou aqui. – ela entregou o cartão com os números dela e eu peguei dois porque sabia que Edward ia querer manter um consigo.

— Obrigada. Até mais.

Ela abriu a porta pra mim e eu saí muito mais leve do que tinha entrado. Andei calmamente até a sala de espera e Edward estava lendo uma revista. Me aproximei silenciosamente e mexi em seu cabelo, fazendo com que ele se sobressaltasse.

— Oi, querida. Sanou todas as suas dúvidas? – perguntou, sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta.

— Sim. Me sinto muito melhor agora. Nós voltamos na quarta que vem, certo? Vou ligar para Alice assim que chegarmos em casa e contar tudo para ela antes que ela resolva gritar comigo. – tagarelei, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele. Eu nunca ia me acostumar com o modo que aquilo parecia tão certo.

Ele levantou e tocou meu rosto enquanto beijava meus lábios rapidamente.

— Pra casa?

Suspirei, sorrindo.

— Pra casa. – concordei. Não havia lugar melhor do que o lugar onde Edward estivesse.

**... ... ... **

**Heeey ! *desviando das pedras sendo atiradas em mim***

**Gente, meu último bimestre de aulas está começando e o mês de novembro vai ter ENEM, vestibular, festa surpresa pra minhas melhores amigas (que fazem aniversário com uma semana de distância), provas finais... Ou seja, estou postando esse capítulo agora, mas não faço ideia quando posto o próximo! Mas já vou dizendo que a fic está beeem próxima do fim. Acho que mais uns 3 capítulos, 4 no máximo!**

**De qualquer forma, responderei as reviews de quem não tem conta aqui e já vou responder de quem tem conta, ok? Desculpem a demora para escrever o capítulo :)**

**Às leitoras de Me Deixe Te Amar: não sei quando posto lá também, por causa das mesmas dificuldades!**

**Qualquer coisa, me sigam no twitter : _isastream :D**

**Reviews:**

Priiiiiiii **HSUAHSUHAUHSUHASHUHUAHUSHU Ri muito com você falando 'munita'! Tinha uma colega minha que falava assim! Eu faço rascunhos. Por mais louca e pirada que eu pareça ser, sou na verdade muito tímida; começo a escrever a carta e penso: wtf? Aí paro e começo de novo. Desculpe! **

Amanda **Obrigada :D Cara, mto lindo ver minha fic no seu celular, sua chique u_u' **

JUALLEVATO **Obrigada! Postando :D**

Beta **Olá! Postei já ! ^^**

Gih Pattinson **Obrigada *-* Postando :D**

Helo Zanon **Obrigadinha *-* Postado!**

HelenEmily **Não, chuchu! Com calma aí! Desculpe te frustrar, mas não rolou nada ainda _O_ **

Bia ** A dúvida sobre quem é o pai vai estar rondando até quase o final... Mas já estamos quase no final, então respire fundo que logo logo descobriremos! E se eu soubesse onde encontrar o Edward 'de verdade', ele já estaria aqui me esquentando nesse dia chuvoso! Rsrsrs**

Mari **Ah, mas o ponto de vista da Bella foi fofinho, e deu pra entender melhor porque ela surtou u_u '**

Ema **parei não, só demorei!**

Caaaca **Siiimm a Jodelle linda me deu parabéns. Ela é muito muito fofa *_* Não arranque seus dedos, postei!**

Bibih Cullen **Postando já!**

**Okay, vou responder as reviews de quem tem conta :D**

**Beijinhos, meninas lindas, amo vocês. Até algum dia ^^**


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo Trinta e Seis

Oito da manhã, e eu já estou até fora de casa. Tinha que ser culpa daquela baixinha hiperativa psicótica.

— Está atrasada! – reclamou ela quando desci do carro de Edward.

— Bom dia pra você também. E estou no horário. – resmunguei de volta.

— Tudo bem, vocês vão se cuidar, não é? Bella, qualquer coisa é só ligar que eu apareço pra te salvar dela. – brincou Edward. Eu sorri para ele, totalmente derretida como sempre ficava.

— Obrigada. Ligo pra você quando precisar que me busque. – garanti, sorrindo feito boba. Ele se aproximou e beijou meus lábios de leve por um segundo.

— Oh, vocês são tão lindos. – Alice cantarolou. Primeiro eu pensei que ela estava sendo irônica, mas então notei lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Alice... – pedi, constrangida.

— Desculpe... É só que eu conheço vocês dois há vários anos e sempre soube que tinham que ficar juntos, mas... É tão perfeito agora que é real! Desculpe, estou divagando. Bella, vamos logo entrar e fazer esse exame? – tagarelou.

— Claro, Alice. – concordei e me virei para Edward.

— Até mais tarde, minha linda. – fez ele, e encostou seus lábios no meu por meio milésimo de segundo. Suspirei meio decepcionada, mas deixei-o ir.

— Até, Edward. – disse Alice, acenando animadamente.

— Faça-a comer depois, ok? – lembrou.

Sorri e peguei o braço de Alice, puxando-a para escapar do provável surto de super proteção que Edward teria.

— Vamos, é o dia das garotas! – insisti, rindo da incredulidade dela e de Edward. – Até mais!

Ele sorriu e saiu em direção ao carro.

— Então, me conte tudo! Como vocês estão? Como foram as noites que passaram juntos? Você realmente o ama, não é? Eu sei que sim! Ele está sendo gentil com você? Como ele está lidando com toda a coisa do bebê? – metralhou Alice, só respirando no final.

Eu ri baixo.

— Calma. Não lembro mais de metade das suas perguntas! Hm... ele está sendo incrível com toda a coisa de gravidez, mais do que eu imaginaria. E eu realmente o amo. – respondi sorrindo.

— Como estão sendo suas noites? Ele é gentil e amoroso o suficiente? Você continua vomitando direto? Porque isso meio que acaba com qualquer clima... – fez ela com uma careta, e eu ri.

— Nós não estamos dormindo juntos. Edward acha que é muito cedo e... – dei de ombros.

— E o que _você _acha? – provocou.

Suspirei, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

— Não sei se posso dar minha opinião racionalmente, eu sou apenas a louca que muda de humor a cada meia hora. – brinquei. Alice riu.

— Isso quer dizer que você não concorda com ele. – deduziu.

— Eu amo Edward. Se ele acha que devemos ir com calma, eu sinceramente não me importo. Mas é fácil dizer agora, quando ele está longe. Quando estamos juntos... Bem, nesses momentos eu realmente quero muito que ele não saia andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. – desabafei, corando.

— Ele não faz isso por maldade. – tentou defendê-lo e eu suspirei.

— Sei disso, mas não faz com que eu não fique frustrada. – dei de ombros para ela. – Então, eu tenho que tirar sangue, não é? Isso é tão horrível.

— Sinto muito, Bella. – fez ela, pondo a mão em meu ombro e afagando carinhosamente. – Coragem, vamos entrar.

Sem nenhum ânimo, andei até a porta da clínica e Alice tratou dos papéis para que eu fizesse a droga do exame de sangue que mediria meus níveis de glicose no sangue, entre outras coisas.

Alice não disse nenhuma daquelas palavras de apoio, só foi comigo e segurou minha mão enquanto afagava meu cabelo. Eu sorri de leve em agradecimento, pois odiava quando diziam que _não vai doer_.

Depois de tirar uns 20 litros de sangue do meu braço, finalmente pude sair dali, então fui direto comer, já que o exame tinha que ser feito em jejum. Alice me levou até uma cafeteria e eu fiquei babando nos bolos que haviam ali.

— Qual desses você quer, mamãe? – perguntou ela, esfregando a mão de leve em minha barriga.

— Calma, ele não é tão frágil assim, e ainda nem está tão grande para sentir. – brinquei, percebendo que ela estava mal me tocando.

— _Ele?_ Você acha que vai ser um menino?

— Não sei. – respondi sinceramente. – O chamo de 'ele', mas no sentido de _o_ _bebê_.

— Mas qual é a sua preferência? – insistiu.

Eu ri.

— Não sei, Allie! Acho que tanto faz! – ri de novo.

Ela sorriu, e então ficou pensativa.

— Sabe, Jasper está com medo de que eu queira engravidar também. – comentou, e sem esperar que eu comentasse, pediu para a moça no balcão dois pedaços de um bolo de chocolate. – Ele acha que eu não percebi, mas ele está preocupado.

— Por quê? Ele não quer ter filhos? – estranhei.

— Ah, ele quer. Eu é que nunca quis. – ela riu baixo. – Jasper costumava me pedir para ter um bebê, mas agora... Acho que ele viu que não é tão simples quanto esperar nove meses. – deu de ombros, sorrindo.

— Eu o traumatizei? – questionei, rindo. Alice riu comigo.

— Acho que sim!

— Bom, mas diga a ele que vale a pena. É a melhor sensação que eu já tive, saber que tem uma pessoinha dentro de mim. Me sinto tão... _mãe_. – ri, acariciando minha barriga distraidamente. – É difícil explicar, mas... É maravilhoso.

— Nem acredito que vou ser tia! – cantarolou, animada. Eu ri e pegamos nossos bolos e sentamos em uma mesinha. Num raro momento de silêncio, começamos a beliscar nossos bolos.

— O que você acha de ser madrinha do meu filho? – perguntei de repente, assim que a ideia passou pela minha cabeça. Alice levantou o rosto e me encarou sem expressão nenhuma. – Você e Jasper, naturalmente. Assim quem sabe você descobre que na verdade quer ter um bebê. Não agora, mas um dia. Aposto que Jasper iria adorar.

Corei depois de tagarelar, mas Alice continuou imóvel. Abri a boca pra falar de novo – começando a ficar desesperada com tanto silêncio – e ela ofegou.

— Ah, meu Deus! É claro que eu adoraria, Bella! Isso se Edward não ligar, é claro, mas não acho que ele vá. Eu vou ser a madrinha que mais vai mimar um afilhado no mundo todo! Se for uma garotinha vou comprar mil roupinhas cor-de-rosa e sapatinhos! Ah, Bella! – ela pulou do lugar e veio me abraçar, fazendo com que eu risse.

— Você me assustou. Achei que fosse negar. – confessei, a abraçando de volta.

— Está louca? Eu nunca negaria nada pra você, e muito menos pra minha afilhada! – ela riu e eu suspirei. Era bom ter a Alice faladeira de volta.

**.**

Lista de coisas que Alice me obrigou a comprar no _shopping_ que ela me obrigou a ir: Três conjuntos de lingerie, quatro vestidos, três calças jeans, uma jardineira-saia e uma jardineira-short, duas blusas "bata" e um par de sapatilhas.

Na verdade, eu só _comprei _de fato as jardineiras e a sapatilha. O resto foi ela que me obrigou a _aceitar_, com a desculpa infalível de que já que eu era a progenitora da afilhada, eu devia ter tudo de melhor para garantir o bom desenvolvimento do bebê.

Ela pelo menos ficou comigo na porta do shopping me ajudando a cuidar de tantas sacolas até Edward chegar.

— Meu Deus, vocês compraram uma loja inteira? – Edward falou surpreso, enquanto descia do carro. Ele se aproximou e pegou minha mão, dando um beijinho fofo. – Alice, espero que você tenha cuidado muito bem da minha garota, ou então vou prendê-la em casa, muito longe de você. – brincou, puxando o cabelo dela de leve.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, desdenhando.

— Você não tem o direito de me afastar da minha afilhada. – declarou. Eu hesitei no lugar, corando um pouco. Pretendia falar com Edward eu mesma, mas ela tinha acabado de se gabar por algo que ele não sabia.

— Bella te convidou para ser a madrinha? – fez ele rindo. – Eu já imaginava, mas não pensei que fosse tão cedo.

— Eu acho que não era pra contar. – Alice riu e corou de leve. Não pude deixar de rir também, ver Alice corando era raro. – Desculpe, Bella.

— Tudo bem. – dei de ombros.

Edward não parecia chateado, mas mesmo assim eu ia conversar com ele depois, afinal já que estávamos juntos essas decisões deviam caber a nós dois, certo? Bom, eu acho que sim.

— Então... vamos? – sugeri, sorrindo para Edward.

— Sim, senhora. – ele brincou, rindo. Alice sorriu brilhantemente e veio me abraçar.

— Se cuide, ok? E pense na minha oferta. Não se sinta pressionada pra fazer algo que não quer ainda. – falou, com uma seriedade que não era muito típica dela.

— Tudo bem, Allie. – murmurei, notando que Edward estava confuso e percebendo que teria que explicar para ele depois. – Até mais.

— Até. Tchau, Edward. Cuide bem dessas duas. – mandou, sorrindo enquanto batia de leve no ombro dele.

— Pode deixar, Alice. – garantiu, passando o braço em volta do meu corpo e acariciando minha barriga sem nenhum volume ainda. De qualquer modo, foi impossível conter meu sorriso.

— _Bye bye bye_. – cantarolou, pegando suas poucas sacolas e entrando no shopping de volta para pegar seu carro no estacionamento.

— Me ajude aqui. – pedi para Edward, rindo enquanto começava a pegar tudo que Alice tinha comprado pra mim. – Eu juro que não queria deixar, mas ela praticamente ordenou que eu aceitasse como presente.

— Eu sei como ela é. – riu ele, pegando mais da metade das sacolas do chão e puxando algumas da minha mão. Suspirei e ele andou até seu carro. – Abre pra mim, por favor?

Assenti, passando na frente dele e parando perto do porta-malas.

— Onde está a chave? – perguntei, vendo que estava trancado.

— No meu bolso de trás.

Eu corei de leve e ri baixo quando pesquei no bolso dele as chaves e abri para que ele colocasse todas as minhas sacolas com cuidado no compartimento. Coloquei as que eu segurava em cima e fechei, trancando e entregando a chave para ele. Nós sorrimos um pro outro e ele deu a volta no carro na minha frente para abrir a porta para mim antes de entrar no lado do motorista.

Edward ligou o carro e seguimos em silêncio por um curto minuto.

— O que Alice estava dizendo agora há pouco? – perguntou distraidamente. Eu corei e olhei para o lado.

— Ah, ela me fez uma proposta. – expliquei vagamente.

— É segredo? – fez ele, levantando as sobrancelhas enquanto ria.

— Não... Eu estou pensando, ok? Não tomei nenhuma decisão ainda. É só que... ela está morando com Jasper agora e perguntou se eu gostaria de ficar no apartamento dela. – expliquei.

— Ah. – murmurou. Um minuto se passou, o silêncio pesando entre nós enquanto ele dirigia. – Posso perguntar por qual motivo?

— Bom... – hesitei, me remexendo no lugar. – Eu meio que comentei algo, então ela sugeriu isso.

— Bella, você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Só seja honesta comigo, ok? Você _quer_ ir? – pediu, e eu fiquei em silêncio. Havia tanta coisa na minha cabeça e eu simplesmente não consegui responder logo de cara. Já estávamos quase chegando quando criei coragem.

— Não posso dizer que quero. Porque eu não quero. Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você. Mas... ao mesmo tempo, eu gostaria de ir. Vou voltar a trabalhar na semana que vem, e eu gostaria de ter algum lugar pra mim. Um lugar _meu_. E... e talvez se depois de um tempo nós quisermos morar juntos, nós poderíamos comprar algum lugar. _Juntos_. – divaguei.

Ele entrou com o carro no estacionamento do prédio e veio abrir a porta para mim. Saí e olhei ao redor, congelando no lugar. Uma cena passou muito rápido por meus olhos e eu arfei, fechando os olhos com força. Não era ali, mas era um estacionamento. Uma fração de segundo depois eu reconheci – era o estacionamento do prédio onde eu morava com Jacob. E subitamente eu sabia exatamente quando tinha sido isso.

Pisquei, parada no lugar.

— Bella? – Edward chamou, e não parecia ser a primeira vez.

— Hm. – respondi, passando a mão por meu rosto e balançando a cabeça. – Desculpe. Me distraí.

— Você quase desmaiou. – corrigiu ele, e eu neguei. – Bella, você está bem?

— Eu lembro de me despedir de você antes do acidente. – soltei de uma vez, o encarando.

— No estacionamento. – ele assentiu, olhando em volta. – Mas não foi aqui.

— Eu sei, foi no meu prédio. – concordei.

Ele me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável.

— Como você faz isso? Lembrar das coisas, eu digo. Você não pode simplesmente... se esforçar e recordar tudo? – perguntou.

— Isso faria alguma diferença? – estranhei sua intensidade. Edward deu de ombros e nós fomos para o elevador subir para o seu andar. Entramos no apartamento ainda em silêncio.

— Alice disse que seu aniversário está chegando. – lembrei, sorrindo para ele. Com um riso sem graça, ele corou. Gargalhei. – Alguém está ficando velho...

— Ha, ha. – ironizou, revirando os olhos.

— E então, o que nós vamos fazer nessa data tão importante? – insisti no assunto.

— Nada de especial. – deu de ombros.

Eu ri de novo.

— Você acha _mesmo _que Alice vai te deixar "não fazer nada de especial"? – desdenhei. Ele hesitou e eu sorri. – Vamos, não vai ser tão ruim. Nós podíamos sair juntos e... sei lá! Fazer alguma coisa!

— Vou pensar no seu caso.

— _Pensar? _– falei, em choque. – Eu estou te _intimando _a ao menos sair comigo no dia do seu aniversário. Me recuso a deixar você ficar em casa e não fazer nada.

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Nós deixamos suas compras no carro. – apontou. Eu ri, sem acreditar.

— Droga. – resmunguei, ainda rindo.

— Pode deixar que eu trago. São só roupas mesmo. – deu de ombros. Assenti e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

— Obrigada. – murmurei. Ele assentiu de leve e me beijou de volta com vontade.

Não pude deixar de conter um gemido em minha garganta quando Edward aprofundou o beijo e passou o braço por minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto.

— Ah, Edward... – eu suspirei em seus lábios quando nos afastamos um pouco para respirar.

— Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou, voltando a me beijar.

— Diz de novo. – pedi, mordiscando seu lábio inferior de leve.

— Eu amo você. – ele repetiu, tomando posse da minha boca com paixão e desejo.

Movi minhas mãos para seus cabelos, infiltrando meus dedos entre suas madeixas e puxando-o para ainda mais perto de mim. Foi a vez dele gemer em meus lábios e eu colei meu corpo ao dele em resposta. Suas mãos acariciaram minhas costas e entraram por baixo da minha blusa, tocando minha pele. Meu corpo todo se arrepiou com aquele toque e gemi para ele.

— Bella... você vai me deixar louco. – Edward ofegou, passando a deixar beijos molhados em me rosto e em seguida descendo para meu pescoço.

— Por favor, não pare. – implorei, meus olhos se fechando contra a minha vontade enquanto eu sentia cada terminação nervosa em mim se tornando totalmente consciente da nossa proximidade.

— Eu não quero parar. – respondeu ele, continuando a me beijar, agora descendo para meu colo.

Ofeguei, me agarrando a ele quando cambaleei. Abri os olhos no susto e o encarei. Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo e seus cabelos bagunçados por mim completaram seu look devastadoramente sexy.

— As roupas não são tão importante, não é? – ele falou, e mesmo entendendo que ele estava citando as roupas compradas mais cedo, não consegui impedir minha mente de fantasiar com outros significados na frase dele. Ri baixo enquanto corava. – E isso soou um tanto inapropriado. Estava falando sobre as roupas que estão no carro.

Ri alto dessa vez, achando graça no fato de ele ter pensado o mesmo que eu.

— Eu entendi, Edward. – respondi, ainda rindo. Sem agüentar, gargalhei mais uma vez.

— Isso é tão constrangedor. – ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. Eu de novo, beijando-o de leve.

— Foi engraçado. – ri baixinho. – Achei que _eu _era a pervertida aqui.

— E você _é_. – concordou sério, e eu bati nele. – O quê? É verdade!

— Bobo. – reclamei, ainda sorrindo.

O clima tinha esfriado de um modo calmo e até divertido, e nenhum de nós parecia frustrado. Ele não tinha saído andando e me deixando nervosa, mas também não tínhamos ido até o fim. Suspirei, sorrindo para ele.

— Eu preciso ir até o apartamento de qualquer forma. – comentei, voltando repentinamente ao assunto de antes. – Meu antigo apartamento. Preciso pegar minhas coisas, nem que seja pra trazer pra cá.

— O quão patético eu vou soar se disser que não quero que vá? – perguntou, franzindo os lábios.

— Eu também não quero ir. Mas você nem sempre pode ter o que quer. – dei de ombros. – Tenho roupas e coisas que não quero deixar lá.

— Na verdade eu estava me referindo a você ir para o antigo apartamento de Alice. Por que você não simplesmente fica aqui e mora comigo? - perguntou.

Eu corei fortemente.

— Bom...

— Não me diga que estava esperando eu te convidar. – fez ele, sem acreditar. Eu corei mais ainda. – Bella, querida, eu quero que você fique comigo aqui. Estou te convidando para morar comigo. Oficialmente. É um convite sério, ok? Você aceita ou ao menos vai pensar no caso?

Ri baixo e assenti.

— Isso é um "Sim, eu vou morar com você" ou "Sim, eu vou pensar no seu caso"?

— Sim, eu vou morar com você. – respondi, rindo. Ele me abraçou com força e me beijou.

— Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, querida. Agora vamos à outro assunto, vai me deixar te levar e buscar quando for ao seu antigo apartamento? – pediu, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Obviamente! Não tenho como chegar lá de outra forma. A não ser que eu pedisse para Alice. Mas ter Alice e Jacob no mesmo ambiente é quase tão perigoso quanto ter você e ele juntos. – falei, pensando alto a última parte.

— Tudo bem, então. Eu te deixo lá e você me liga assim que estiver pronta para ir. Juro que dessa vez não vou ficar te ligando e surtando. – prometeu.

— Estamos combinados. – sorri.

**.**

— Celular?

— Na minha mão, Edward.

— Sua bolsa, onde está?

— Edward, está na minha outra mão.

— Você já pegou suas chaves? Porque não vai querer ficar apertando a campainha do próprio apartamento e...

— Edward! – eu não agüentei e gargalhei. – Eu não sou um bebê, ok? Peguei tudo o que eu preciso, podemos ir agora?

— Mas... Bella... Tem certeza? – insistiu, com seu ar preocupado. Suspirei e o beijei.

— Está me deixando nervosa. Não há necessidade de preocupação, okay? Eu vou lá, vou entrar e pegar minhas coisas. Talvez eu até dê sorte e ele nem esteja em casa. Nós conversamos sobre isso ontem, Edward. – falei calmamente.

— Se ele falar alguma idiotice ou ousar encostar em você...

Gemi. Era isso que eu temia – que ele passasse de hesitante para possessivo e totalmente louco para bater em Jacob só pra garantir que ele não encostasse em mim.

— Vamos combinar uma coisa? Seu número está na minha discagem rápida. Qualquer coisa, te ligo, aí já sabe que tem que aparecer pra me salvar. – sugeri. Ele riu e concordou.

— Agora vamos sair daqui antes que eu desista e nos tranque no quarto. – brincou.

Eu o encarei, meu rosto corado revelando meus pensamentos nada puros.

— Ah meu Deus. Esqueço que não posso falar nada que possa ter duplo sentido perto de você. – gargalhou, e eu só sorri.

— Opção tentadora. Mas eu realmente preciso das minhas coisas. – dei de ombros.

Ele riu mais uma vez e se aproximou de mim, segurando meu rosto carinhosamente com suas duas mãos.

— Na hora certa. – garantiu, olhando-me intensamente.

Pisquei duas vezes quando Edward me beijou rapidamente e já se afastou.

— Hm... – murmurei. – Certo. Vamos.

Pegando minha mão, enfim saímos do apartamento dele. Algo me dizia que aquela ia ser uma tarde longa. Andamos juntos e trocando carinhos e sorrisos até a escada e então descemos calmamente até o estacionamento. Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu entrei deixando meu celular no painel do carro e a bolsa no meu colo. Coloquei o cinto enquanto ele dava a volta e entrava, e saímos dali.

Ele parou o carro na frente do meu prédio e ainda ficamos nos beijando um pouco dentro do carro antes de eu finalmente entrar, com minha bolsa na mão. Enquanto subia de elevador, peguei minhas chaves e assim que parei na minha porta já fui abrindo. Afinal, ali ainda era "minha casa", certo?

Destranquei e empurrei a porta, dando de cara com uma sala totalmente bagunçada. Haviam papéis no chão e uma camisa, além de restos de comida e duas caixas de pizza vazias. Sem contar as garrafas de cerveja. Gemi e fiz uma careta.

Dei apenas um passo em direção ao meu quarto e ouvi uma risada fina demais para ser de Jacob. Corei, sentindo que estava invadindo a privacidade dele. Mas agora era tarde e eu já estava aqui dentro. Hesitei no lugar, sem saber o que fazer.

Voltei para a porta e bati três vezes, por dentro mesmo, mas o barulho ecoou pelo apartamento. Ouvi Jacob xingando baixo, e então ele veio para a entrada. Sem camisa e com a barba mal feita. O jeito de se mover estava vacilante, e assim que ele respirou perto de mim percebi que estava bêbado.

Andei discretamente para trás.

— Oi. Eu vim pra pegar minhas coisas. – falei baixo, corando de leve.

— Be-lla. – ele falou, em reconhecimento, se aproximando de mim.

— Jacob. – respondi, com um meio sorriso muito forçado. – Se importa se eu entrar e pegar minhas coisas? – insisti.

— Jake? – ouvi a mulher chamando e passos de salto alto em direção à sala. Olhei para o corredor e arfei. – Bella!

— Tanya. – reconheci, com uma careta.

Por quê, meu Deus, POR QUÊ? Já não bastava encontrar meu ex totalmente desleixado e bêbado? Não – ele tinha também que estar com a ex do meu atual. _Ah, que ótimo!_

Definitivamente essa tarde ia ser longa.

**.**

**.**

**Gente, olha que eu nem demorei tanto! Ok, eu demorei sim, mas achei que fosse demorar mais! Rsrs. Semana que vem é o aniversário da amiga de novembro número 1, mas já comprei o presente e esquematizei a festa surpresa. A amiga número 2 essa semana chega pelo correio o livro que eu comprei pra ela, e a festa surpresa dela a sala toda já está sabendo. Espero que dê tudo certo! Organizar duas festas não é fácil! Rsrs**

**E dia 28 tem a FUVEST... Hm... Enfim!**

**Postei, acabei no vácuo... _O_ **

**O próximo capítulo é penúltimo. Ou o antepenúltimo. Depende de como vou conseguir colocar as coisas no papel.**

**Vamos combinar uma coisinha? Hoje é dia 15 de novembro. Se até dia 25 tivermos passado de 820 reviews, eu posto o próximo. Ok? **

**As reviews de quem tem conta eu respondo amanhã pq... bom, faltam vinte minutos pra três da manhã, então... ou seja. Rsrsrs**

**COMO SEMPRE, QUALQUER COISA ESTOU NO TWITTER : _ ISASTREAM  
Estou sempre postando spoilers e 'amostras grátis' dos capítulos lá ;)**

Bia **A Bella tem essa coisa com a Tanya. Em Crepúsculo mesmo, ela é toda medrosinha, mesmo sem o Edward dar bola – imagina se ele já tiver 'dado bola' pra ela? Fica difícil, né! **

JuliaLT **Postando. Obrigadinha *-***

Caaca **Oi chuchu! Rsrs HSUAHSUHAUSUAUSHUHAUSHHU Selvagem eu não garanto, mas a outra parte... heheh Não morra, postei! **

Priiiii **Ok, de boa! ;* Obrigada :D**

Maria Clara Sifuentes **SHUAHUSHAUSHUAHUSUHUHAHUSUAH Acontece. Demorei, mas cheguei :D E o Edward é lindo mesmo *-* Amo ele hihih**

**P.S: MEU DEUS, VCS ACOMPANHARAM A SAGA NO RIO? EU MORRI, E VCS?**

**Beijos, beijos! Amo vcs, minhas lindas *-***


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo Trinta e Sete

**Edward's POV**

— Nós deixamos suas compras no carro. – percebi. Bella riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Droga. – resmungou, meio brincando.

— Pode deixar que eu trago. São só roupas mesmo. – ofereci, dando de ombros. Ela assentiu e se inclinou na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

— Obrigada. – sussurrou, e eu assenti antes de corresponder seu beijo com entusiasmo.

Bella gemeu baixo quando eu invadi sua boca e eu a abracei para trazê-la mais para perto.

— Ah, Edward... – suspirou em meus lábios, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo se arrepiasse ao som de sua voz suave.

— Eu amo você. – murmurei, voltando a entrelaçar nossas línguas.

— Diz de novo. – pediu ela, mordendo meu lábio de um jeito provocante demais para aquele horário.

— Eu amo você. – repeti e tomei posse de sua boca mais uma vez.

Ela subiu suas mãos para meu cabelo e o puxou com força, arrancando um gemido involuntário de meus lábios e colando nossos corpos. Não tentei impedir o desejo de tocá-la, e minhas mãos foram para de suas costas até a costura de sua calça. Voltei a subir o caminho e levantei um pouco sua camiseta, tocando sua pele quente e fazendo-a ficar arrepiada e gemer quando movi meus dedos de leve num carinho _aparentemente _inocente.

— Bella... você vai me deixar louco. – ofeguei, excitado demais com ela gemendo pra mim desse jeito.

Deixei seus lábios e comecei a beijar seu rosto, descendo em seguida para seu pescoço.

— Por favor, não pare. – pediu, seu corpo ficando tenso em meus braços. Continuei a segurando e passei a beijar seu decote discreto. Ela arfou.

— Eu não quero parar. – admiti, tocando sua pele macia com a minha língua.

Bella cambaleou e me encarou por um segundo.

— As roupas não são tão importantes, não é? – comentei, mas assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca e eu a vi corando, percebi o possível duplo sentido ali. – E isso soou um tanto inapropriado. Estava falando sobre as roupas que estão no carro.

Ela gargalhou.

— Eu entendi, Edward. – falou, rindo mais uma vez.

— Isso é tão constrangedor. – murmurei, balançando a cabeça. Bella só riu mais e me beijou bem de leve.

— Foi engraçado. – insistiu rindo baixo. – Achei que _eu _era a pervertida aqui.

— E você _é_. – concordei, mantendo o rosto sério. Ela bateu em mim. – O quê? É verdade!

— Bobo. – brincou, com um sorriso. Não pude não sorrir de volta.

— Eu preciso ir até o apartamento de qualquer forma. Meu antigo apartamento. Preciso pegar minhas coisas. – falou, voltando ao assunto de antes. Franzi os lábios.

— O quão patético eu vou soar se disser que não quero que vá? – perguntei.

— Eu também não quero ir. Mas você nem sempre pode ter o que quer. – ela deu de ombros e eu fiz uma careta leve. – Tenho roupas e coisas que não quero deixar lá.

— Vai me deixar te levar e buscar? – falei, meio sugerindo e meio impondo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Obviamente! Não tenho como chegar lá de outra forma. A não ser que eu pedisse para Alice. Mas ter Alice e Jacob no mesmo ambiente é quase tão perigoso quanto ter você e ele juntos.

— Tudo bem, então. – concordei. – Eu te deixo lá e você me liga assim que estiver pronta para ir. Juro que dessa vez não vou ficar te ligando e surtando.

— Estamos combinados. – garantiu.

Naquela noite nós dormimos abraçados e eu como sempre eu acordei primeiro que ela e fiquei olhando-a dormir. A médica tinha indicado que Bella comesse tudo o que não lhe fizesse mal imediato, então nós estávamos nos mantendo à base de coisas que ela gostava.

Toquei seu rosto de leve, observando seu sorriso leve e imaginando se ela estava tendo um sonho bom. Ela se remexeu e ajeitou-se para se apoiar em meu peito. Ri baixinho sem evitar, achando tudo aquilo maravilhoso demais para ser verdade.

Então me lembrei que ela ia ver Jacob, e meu bom humor acabou. Suspirei, agoniado. A última vez que eu a tinha deixado sozinha para falar com ele, ela sofrera o acidente.

Dessa vez, porém, eu ia deixá-la na porta do prédio e buscá-la lá; o meu medo era outro. Eu não estava com medo de que ela acabasse mudando de ideia e ficasse por lá, eu estava morrendo de nervosismo por deixá-la sozinha com Jacob.

Ele tinha sido estúpido com ela diversas vezes na última semana, e eu nem queria imaginar como ele estaria. Só podia torcer para que ele não estivesse em casa quando ela fosse pra lá.

**...**

— Celular? – conferi.

— Na minha mão, Edward. – Bella respondeu com um sorriso leve.

— Sua bolsa, onde está? – continuei.

— Edward, está na minha outra mão. – fez ela, com um ar entediado.

— Você já pegou suas chaves? Porque não vai querer ficar apertando a campainha do próprio apartamento e...

— Edward! – repreendeu, rindo alto. – Eu não sou um bebê, ok? Peguei tudo o que eu preciso, podemos ir agora?

— Mas... Bella... Tem certeza? – insisti pela última vez. Ela suspirou e se aproximou, me beijando com calma.

— Está me deixando nervosa. Não há necessidade de preocupação, okay? Eu vou lá, vou entrar e pegar minhas coisas. Talvez eu até dê sorte e ele nem esteja em casa. Nós conversamos sobre isso ontem, Edward. – falou.

— Se ele falar alguma idiotice ou ousar encostar em você... – minha ameaça foi interrompida com uma reclamação dela.

— Vamos combinar uma coisa? Seu numero está na minha discagem rápida. Qualquer coisa te ligo, aí já sabe que tem que aparecer pra me salvar. – sugeriu, e eu ri do final da frase, assentindo para ela.

— Agora vamos sair daqui antes que eu desista e nos tranque no quarto. – mandei, rindo.

Ela me encarou e seu rosto corou fortemente. Repassei minhas palavras e balancei a cabeça sem acreditar.

— Ah meu Deus. Esqueço que não posso falar nada que possa ter duplo sentido perto de você. – gargalhei, e ela sorriu.

— Opção tentadora. Mas eu realmente preciso das minhas coisas. – deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo

Eu ri de novo e dei um passo para mais perto dela, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e olhando em seus lhos.

— Na hora certa. – prometi, beijando-a de leve e andando para a porta.

Ela ficou me encarando com uma expressão surpresa e deslumbrada e então piscou duas vezes.

— Hmm... Certo. Vamos.

Peguei a mão dela e entrelacei nossos dedos e saímos do apartamento. Andamos devagar enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e ela sorriu tão linda que eu a beijei no corredor. Descemos distraidamente de escada e chegamos ao meu carro no estacionamento. Abri a porta para ela e ela entrou, fechei e dei a volta para eu mesmo entrar.

Quando parei na frente do prédio dela, meu estômago embrulhou de leve. Virei para ela e a impedi de tirar o cinto, puxando-a para mim e beijando-a.

— Se cuida, ok? – pedi, e ela assentiu me beijando de volta.

Nós ainda ficamos uns minutos no carro nos curtindo como um casal de namorados adolescentes, e então eu finalmente a deixei sair. Fui com o carro dirigindo para nenhum lugar específico e então meus olhos bateram no painel.

Freei com barulho.

O celular dela estava ali. Bella tinha esquecido a droga desse aparelho e não ia poder me ligar. Minha indecisão durou só um minuto, e eu dei a volta para chegar ao prédio de Jacob.

Dirigi rápido, me perguntando se em cinco minutos ela já podia estar em encrenca e ter precisado do celular. Tinha prometido que não ia surtar, mas não pude evitar. Existiam três possibilidades:

1) Jacob nem estar em casa e ela estar tranqüila arrumando as malas para sair, e ficar rindo da minha preocupação quando eu chegasse no apartamento.

2) Jacob estar em casa e sendo simpático com ela, e ela ficar brava comigo por ter aparecido do nada à toa.

3) Jacob estar sempre um completo idiota e ela estar preocupada sem poder me ligar e achando que eu não vou até lá ajudá-la.

E tudo bem, eu era pessimista e estava acreditando muito mais na opção três, mas... De qualquer modo, eu precisava ter certeza que ela estava bem.

Subi pelo elevador para o andar certo e quando faltavam poucos passos para a porta, ela se abriu. Eu hesitei, achando que podia ser Bella, mas quem estava ali me surpreendeu. Pálida e com um ar meio desesperado, _Tanya _estava _saindo_ do apartamento de Jacob.

Ela parou e me encarou, sem ter fechado a porta ainda.

— Se eu fosse você, entrava logo. Sua namorada está com problemas.

Como que para dramatizar ainda mais o que Tanya disse, eu ouvi o grito de Bella vindo de dentro do apartamento. Me precipitei para a entrada e impedi que a porta se fechasse, entrando com um estrondo, mas nenhum deles ouviu. Porque Jacob estava muito ocupado em sufocar Bella, e Bella estava concentrada em tentar respirar.

Agi sem nem pensar.

**Bella's PoV**

— _Be-lla. – ele falou, em reconhecimento, se aproximando de mim._

— _Jacob. – respondi, com um meio sorriso muito forçado. – Se importa se eu entrar e pegar minhas coisas? – insisti._

— _Jake? – ouvi a mulher chamando e passos de salto alto em direção à sala. Olhei para o corredor e arfei. – Bella!_

— _Tanya. – reconheci, com uma careta. _

— Achei que você tinha perdido toda a memória. – ela meio que acusou.

Você não tem ideia do quanto gostaria de ter esquecido você, loira-aguada.

— Eu lembro de algumas coisas. – respondi simplesmente. – Desculpem interromper... Vim apenas para fazer as malas.

— Vai demorar? – Tanya perguntou com sua voz irritante.

— Não. – garanti. O quanto antes eu saísse dali, melhor.

— Tanya, você pode esperar um minuto lá dentro enquanto eu converso com a minha Bella? – disse Jacob, sem desviar seus olhos de mim.

Eu mordi a língua para não xingá-lo por ter me chamado de _dele_. Respirei fundo e Tanya suspirou teatralmente antes de voltar para dentro.

— Por que a mandou para lá? Eu vou pegar tudo o que preciso e sair. – falei, passando por ele e indo na mesma direção que Tanya foi.

— Não. – fez ele, e segurou meu braço com força. O encarei, franzindo o cenho.

— Me solta, Jacob. – pedi lentamente, minha outra mão vagando para o bolso de trás da minha calça para pegar o celular e ligar para Edward de uma vez. Nada podia dar certo com Jacob bêbado daquele modo, ainda mais acompanhado. – Por que está aqui, aliás? Achei que estaria trabalhando.

— Eu me demiti. – falou, sem me soltar.

Eu arfei alto, e não foi pela surpresa de ele ter saído do emprego. Arfei porque o celular não estava no meu bolso. A droga do celular tinha ficado no carro de Edward e eu ia ter que dar um jeito de sair daqui sem a ajuda dele.

— Olha... – falei devagar, puxando meu braço devagar, mas com força. – Eu acho melhor eu voltar outro dia.

Andei para a porta com decisão. Jacob segurou-me mais uma vez e eu cambaleei.

— Me deixa ir. – rosnei, me remexendo e ele segurou meu outro braço, me prensando na parede.

— Aposto que você já foi direto pra cama do Cullen. – grunhiu, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

— Como se você não tivesse sido ainda mais rápido! Você beijou Jessica no mesmo dia, e na minha frente. – reclamei. – Jacob Black, se você não tirar agora suas mãos de mim eu juro que vou-

Minha fala foi interrompida por duas coisas simultâneas: A mão de Jacob voando para minha garganta me fazendo ficar sem ar e a voz de Tanya no corredor.

— Que merda é essa? – ela gritou, e por um segundo eu vi preocupação em seus olhos. Olhei para ela, pedindo ajuda. Sua expressão vacilou.

— Volte pra dentro, Tanya. – Jacob instruiu.

Engasguei tentando respirar e ele afrouxou o aperto. Arranhei seu rosto e braços com minhas unhas curtas, e tentei chutá-lo, mas não alcancei. Tanya me encarou com desespero e me deu as costas, voltando para o quarto. Solucei.

— Você me enganou, Isabella. Me fez ficar te esperando, mas nunca ficou pronta. Você é minha e eu vou pegar o que é meu. – disse ele com sua voz controlada. Eu gemi e me remexi mais ainda, sem conseguir com que ele me soltasse.

Fechei meus olhos, e então o impensável acontece e Jake me soltou. Puxei o ar com toda a minha força, só para perdê-lo no segundo seguinte quando ele me puxou e em seguida empurrou para a parede com força. Um grito escapou por meus lábios e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu estava aterrorizada e tremendo.

— Por favor, eu faço o que você quiser. Só não me machuque ou o bebê. – implorei.

Isso o enfureceu, e eu percebi assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

— Eu não vou presenciar isso. – Tanya falou, aparecendo do nada e passando por mim.

— P-por... f..fav... – tentei, olhando para ela, mas ela continuou até a porta e saiu quase correndo.

Jacob olhou para mim, furioso, e me puxou para perto dele e andou comigo alguns passos. Por um segundo pensei que ele ia me agarrar, mas o que ele fez quando parou de andar foi me empurrar pelos ombros com força. Eu caí no chão sentada e bati a cabeça na parede. Estava me sentindo como uma criança birrenta, mas comecei a chorar alto e tapei o rosto.

Me encolhi quando senti o chão vibrar com seus passos para perto de mim e gritei com toda a força que eu tinha, começando a chorar antes de perder fôlego por causa de sua mão em meu pescoço novamente. Não era possível que não tivesse ninguém ouvindo.

E então aconteceu. Eu ouvi as piores palavras possíveis naquela voz mais linda do mundo, mas ainda assim fiquei feliz.

— Filho da puta desgraçado, tire suas mãos imundas dela. – Edward rosnou, e eu solucei, ainda com os olhos tapados.

Ouvi os passos incertos de Jacob quando Edward o puxou e afastou de mim antes de socá-lo.

— Eu te disse que se encostasse nela outra vez, você ia pagar por isso, seu bastardo doente. – grunhiu ele, o socando mais uma vez.

— Por que está a defendendo, ela já deu pra você? – cuspiu Jacob com a voz alta demais, e Edward o socou de novo.

— Você não se importa. É um idiota que não deu valor pra ela. Cale a boca, Black. – sibilou. Eu podia apostar que ele tinha o punho perto do rosto de Jacob.

— Eu sou idiota? Foi você que a engravidou! – fez ele, rindo de um jeito meio arrastado.

Estaquei no lugar, sentindo meu coração vacilar algumas batidas.

— Não fale do que você não sabe, Black. – disse Edward, mas de algum modo ele parecia meio incerto.

— Não sou estúpido como você, Cullen, e nem quero ser _papai _sem ter curtido a minha vida. Nunca deixei de usar camisinha, não é meu filho.

O silêncio instalou, pesado. Minha cabeça estava girando com essa informação, e eu só fiz respirar fundo.

_Jacob não é pai._

**Edward PoV**

— Eu sou idiota? Foi você que a engravidou! – ele disse, e o encarei.

— Não fale do que você não sabe, Black. – avisei, apesar de no fundo desejar que ele tivesse absoluta certeza.

— Não sou estúpido como você, Cullen, e nem quero ser _papai _sem ter curtido a minha vida. Nunca deixei de usar camisinha, não é meu filho.

As idiotices que ele disse se dissiparam em minha mente. Eu só pisquei duas vezes, ainda segurando-o com uma mão em seu ombro.

— Você nunca mais vai tocar nela. Fique longe de nós dois, Jacob. – rosnei outra vez. – Está me ouvindo?

Ele só resmungou de volta e eu o soquei mais uma vez, dessa vez sem intenção de machucá-lo, só me querendo que ele caísse.

— Para! – implorou Bella, e soluçou em seguida.

Meu coração se desmanchou ao vê-la ali no chão, encolhida e chorando. Empurrei Jacob para longe lhe lançando um olhar de aviso e andei até ela.

— Bella, querida. Olha pra mim. – pedi baixo, segurando as mãos dela. Fungando, ela abriu os olhos devagar. – Você está machucada?

Ela pensou por um segundo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Vamos embora daqui. – disse, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

— Mas... – começou.

— Outro dia nós resolvemos isso, ok? Se eu ficar aqui mais um minuto vou fazer algo que talvez me arrependa. – falei, puxando-a para longe.

Ainda olhei para Jacob, encolhido no chão. Meu maxilar se trincou mais uma vez e Bella apertou meu braço, puxando-me. Ela se abaixou para pegar a bolsa que tinha caído e saímos dali.

Passei meu braço pelo corpo dela trazendo-a o mais perto de mim que eu consegui sem machucá-la e ela apoiou o rosto em meu peito, fungando.

— Como soube que tinha que vir? – murmurou, segurando minha mão com força.

— Você deixou o celular, então pensei por um segundo em apenas esperar na entrada, mas achei que Jacob não merecia minha confiança. Infelizmente eu estava certo. – respondi baixo.

Ela fungou mais uma vez e eu senti minha blusa ficando molhada.

— Bella... – pedi, com um nó na garganta. – Já passou. Não chore mais, por favor.

— Foi minha culpa... Eu... – falou, e então começou a chorar alto. Nós entramos no elevador vazio e eu segurei seu rosto perto do meu.

— Sh. Não foi sua culpa. Como poderia ter sido? Pare com isso. Eu estou aqui, você está aqui, você está bem e nós estamos indo pra casa, pra NOSSA casa. – fiz eu, beijando sua testa e depois seus lábios. – E mais importante, eu amo você e sempre vou te salvar de maníacos. Só espero que não hajam muitos.

Bella suspirou e sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

— Eu também.

— Também espera que não hajam muitos maníacos por você? – provoquei, e ela riu de leve.

— Também amo você. – respondeu, sorrindo docemente. – E está certo, desculpe. É só que fiquei tão apavorada e...

— Shh, eu sei, querida. Mas está tudo bem agora. – garanti. A porta do elevador abriu e nós saímos dali.

O caminho todo Bella não olhou para outro lugar senão a janela, e quando paramos e ela saiu do carro sem esperar que eu abrisse a porta, tive certeza que havia algo errado.

— Bella? – chamei, estranhando ela andar passos à minha frente. Acelerei o ritmo e a alcancei. – Bella, querida, você está bem?

— Vamos entrar. – pediu, falando baixo e com seriedade. Seus olhos estavam curiosos e gentis, mas havia algo de triste neles.

Quando fechei a porta do apartamento atrás de mim, ela ficou no mesmo lugar, me encarando. Pisquei, confuso.

— O que há, Bella? – questionei, começando a ficar preocupado que eu tivesse feito algo que a chateou.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei hesitando e me aproximei mais dela.

— Me diga o que está pensando. – insisti, falando devagar.

— Você sabia? – perguntou por fim, seus olhos brilhando cheios d'água.

— Do que você está falando? – falei, confuso. Ela piscou e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. A sequei imediatamente e ela segurou minha mão em sua bochecha.

— O que Jacob disse.

— Ah. – murmurei. Não tinha pensado naquilo com tempo ainda, a notícia era difícil de acreditar, boa demais pra ser verdade. Ela me olhou, esperando uma resposta. – Não sabia que você também tinha ouvido.

— Se eu não tivesse ouvido, ia me dizer? – desafiou, franzindo os lábios.

— Sim. – respondi sinceramente.

— E por que não me disse antes? Me fez passar _semanas_ com _nojo_ de mim mesma e querendo chorar cada vez que me lembrava que estava esperando um bebê de uma pessoa que eu repugno e-

— Eu não sabia! – me defendi.

— ... e eu- O quê? Você não... você não sabia? – ela ecoou, me olhando em choque.

— Bom... eu obviamente sabia que existia a possibilidade, mas eu não tinha certeza. Não quis criar expectativas de que fosse verdade, por isso nem ao menos comentei com você. – expliquei, e ela continuou me olhando com a mesma expressão, até que outra lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

— Eu pensei... eu pensei que... – balbuciou, e então jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. – Ah meu Deus, como eu pude me deixar levar por meu humor? Ah, Edward, eu amo você.

Gargalhei, sem conseguir evitar.

— Também te amo... Louca. – provoquei e ela riu. Houve um pequeno silêncio e então ela fungou. – Me diz que não está chorando.

— Desculpe... Eu só... Ah, eu estou tão feliz! Meu bebê é seu. É _nosso_. Isso é tão...

— Perfeito. – completei, sorrindo meio bobo. Coloquei minhas duas mãos na barriga lisa dela e a ouvi rir baixo. – Promete que nunca vai me deixar de novo.

Ela beijou minha bochecha.

— Eu nunca mais vou sair de perto de você, Edward. Mas você tem que saber que, enquanto eu estiver em qualquer outro lugar senão ao seu lado, vou estar pensando em você. – sorriu e beijou minha boca de leve.

A puxei para sentar no sofá.

— Tenho uma coisa pra te dar. Encontrei na minha casa em Forks e me lembrei do que a minha mãe dizia pra mim sempre, então trouxe comigo escondido. – falei, animado como uma criança na véspera de Natal.

— Tudo bem. – ela sorriu, dando de ombros.

Corri até meu quarto e peguei o objeto que eu sempre tinha sonhado entregar para ela.

**Bella's PoV**

Meu bebê é de Edward. Edward é o pai do meu filho. Eu amo Edward e nós vamos ter um _filho_!

As frases simplesmente não paravam de rodar minha mente, todas com o mesmo assunto: eu estou grávida do cara que eu mais amo na vida.

— Edward, vai demorar muito? – reclamei brincando, quando ele passou mais de trinta segundos dentro do quarto.

— Um minuto, querida! – respondeu rindo, e já vindo de volta. Suspirei entediada, rindo em seguida.

— Todo esse tempo pra pegar e nem é uma coisa grande? Estou decepcionada! – brinquei. Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão.

— Minha mãe sempre me disse que se um dia eu encontrasse uma mulher melhor que você, eu devia me casar com ela. Inutilmente, eu passei um tempo procurando, mas... ela não existe. Acho que Esme só estava tentando me fazer realmente entender que de fato não há outra. Nunca houve, e nunca haverá.

_Ah. Meu. Deus. _

— Isabella Swan, eu prometo te amar em cada segundo da minha vida. Você quer casar comigo? – perguntou de um modo lento e decisivo, estendendo um anel para mim.

Encarei o anel e encarei minha mão, então encarei os olhos de Edward. Eu estava chorando pela milésima vez no dia, mas não me importava. Esse era o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

— Sim. – sussurrei, sem conseguir falar mais alto. Ele colou o anel em meu dedo e puxou meu rosto para me beijar. – É claro que sim, Edward! Você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo inteiro!

Eu me afastei dele para falar, e, meio constrangida olhei ao redor. Meus olhos caíram num quadro colorido que havia na sala, um que eu tinha gostado desde que entrei aqui pela primeira vez.

Senti o ar escapar por minha boca e sem querer senti-me cerrando os olhos. Edward colocou as mãos em meu rosto e eu os abri.

Edward ainda estava ali e eu ainda estava na sala do apartamento dele.

Mas dessa vez, mesmo estando tudo igual, _tudo _estava diferente.

**...**

**OMG. É, eu sei. Muitas emoções pra um capítulo só =P**

**Bom, esse foi o penúltimo capítulo; o último posto literalmente quando der (assim que começarem minhas férias, ou seja, dia 10/12). OBRIGADAAA a todas as chuchus que mandaram review no capítulo anterior e desculpem por não postar no dia 25, mas acontece que eu ontem fui meio mal na prova de português (pq fiquei escrevendo e não estudei rs), então ontem ao invés de escrever, fiquei estudando. Boa sorte pra mim na prova hoje!**

**Não vou poder responder as reviews pq são quase 7h am, e eu preciso ir pra escola ainda. Ia postar à noite e tal, mas eu tenho compromisso!**

**Se caso alguém estava curioso, a festa da amiga nº1 já foi e deu tudo certo! Agora domingo é a festa da 2, e também o dia da FUVEST, então vai ser tenso! Rsrs**

**Mas se Deus quiser vai dar tudo certo :D**

**Beijinhos :****

**Isa**


	38. Final Chapter 38

Capítulo Trinta e Oito

— É um garoto. – Edward falou, convicto.

— O quê? Não é _óbvio _que é uma menina? – Alice falou em choque.

Eu olhei para Jasper e nós dois reviramos os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

— Jura que vocês estão discutindo isso ainda? – perguntei, entediada.

Os dois me encararam.

— Bella! – repreenderam ao mesmo tempo.

Suspirei.

— Já sei, já sei... Como você pode achar que saber o sexo do bebê antes de nascer é _impossível_? – revirei os olhos mais uma vez, sorrindo para os dois.

— Querida, é um garoto. Nós vamos ter um menino Cullen que vai honrar o nome da família. – garantiu Edward. Eu ri.

— Vai ser uma menina! E ela vai ser linda e usar roupas maravilhosas que eu vou comprar pra ela!

— Não-não. – interrompi. – Parem com isso agora mesmo! Alice, minha filha não vai ser uma fashonista, ou seja lá como se fala isso.

— Bella! – Edward falou, franzindo o cenho pra mim de brincadeira por eu ter dito que seria uma menina. Eu sorri.

— E Edward querido, nosso filho não vai ser um mau garoto que quebra o coração de menininhas inocentes.

— Mas é claro que não! Ele vai ser como o pai. – declarou, orgulhoso. Alice revirou os olhos com um bico e eu ri sem evitar.

— Alice, vá ter seus próprios filhos, aí poderá transformá-los no que quiser. – brinquei, e ela ficou tensa e me encarou.

— Ela com certeza vai os transformar em pequenos amantes de moda. Só espero que não tenhamos nenhum menino. – Jasper falou rindo e Edward o acompanhou, mas eu ainda estava encarando Alice e agora tinha entendido seu choque.

— Isso porque ela ainda não começou a planejar o _meu _casamento. Aí sim, ela vai surtar. – riu Edward, e Jasper sorriu.

— Não sei se quero imaginar como ela vai ficar frenética. – balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. – Na verdade, eu realmente não quero imaginar como vai ser quando chegar a _nossa _vez.

Eu arregalei os olhos para Alice e ela pra mim. Podia ler em sua testa a pergunta em sua cabeça: _Jasper acabou de falar sobre nosso casamento como um acontecimento futuro?_

— Vocês não estarem falando nada é uma coisa ruim, não é? – Jasper falou, hesitando com um sorriso sem graça. Olhei para ele, saindo do meu transe e quebrando o contato de olhares com Alice. – O que eu fiz de errado?

— Acredite, você fez certo até demais. – garanti, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Nós estamos juntos há menos de um ano. – Alice falou lentamente, balançando a cabeça devagar enquanto virava para encarar o namorado.

— É, e nós já moramos juntos. Não é só porque seu melhor amigo é lerdo e demorou tipo dez anos pra pedir a sua melhor amiga em casamento que eu vou demorar tanto assim. – riu ele, e eu percebi que ele não estava entendendo porque Alice estava desacreditando.

— Ei. – Edward se pronunciou, encarando Jasper com uma careta raivosa de brincadeira. Eu ri para os dois. – Eu não fui lerdo, as situações é que não ajudaram.

— Mas... casamento é uma coisa séria, Jazz. É pra sempre. – ela insistiu, e eu tive vontade de bater na cara dela.

— Nós vamos ficar segurando a vela até eles se acertarem? – sussurrou Edward pra mim e eu assenti sem olhar para ele, encarando Alice.

— Eu sei! – respondeu Jasper, confuso.

— E tem certeza que mesmo assim quer falar sobre isso? – fez Alice, ainda sem acreditar, mas agora seu rosto já esboçava um sorriso.

— Eu amo você. _Disso _eu tenho certeza. – garantiu, e ela abriu um sorriso enorme, se lançando nos braços dele no segundo seguinte. Eu ri e Edward me acompanhou.

— Pombinhos, eu vou pra minha casa descansar agora. – me pronunciei, depois de perceber que eles não iam se soltar tão cedo.

— Tchau Alice, tchau Jasper. – Edward riu, e eu corei quando os dois se beijaram sem nos dar atenção.

— Hm. Tchau. – murmurei, e os deixei ali, andando para o carro de Edward.

— Eles são engraçados. – declarou, rindo.

— Pois é. – sorri para ele, olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e perfeitamente encaixadas.

— Nós não devíamos começar a pensar nisso também? Quer dizer, marcar uma data, escolher o lugar...

Fiz uma careta, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Pra quê a pressa? Eu não quero casar antes do bebê nascer, e agora nem falta tanto tempo. – falei, e Edward parou de andar, me encarando.

— _Por quê? _– perguntou, em choque.

— Porque eu não quero vomitar enquanto estiver entrando na igreja. E também vão ser muitas responsabilidades, coisas pra organizar, e por enquanto tudo o que eu estou pensando é no bebê. Eu quero que seja uma coisa _nossa_, sem pressa. Além do mais, as pessoas vão pensar que estou casando porque estou grávida. – expliquei, e ele assentiu, um pouco contrariado.

— Assim que o bebê nascer, então. – disse, e eu ri.

— Edward, querido. Assim que o bebê nascer eu vou estar totalmente louca e estressada _e_ _louca _e sem dormir por que essa coisinha linda chutadora adora me acordar de madrugada, e sem poder chutar, vai _chorar_. E por que a pressa, mais uma vez? – insisti.

— Isabella, você está me enrolando? – acusou, os olhos em fendas, mas seu sorriso era de diversão.

— Não! – eu ri de novo. – Já disse, é só que quero que seja uma coisa nossa. Sem grande espetáculo, e sem toda aquela pressão de casamento com a noiva grávida.

— Ou seja, você _está _me enrolando. – ele me encarou com uma falsa preocupação e desespero. Balancei a cabeça e ri dele.

Como se eu pudesse sequer me _imaginar_ sem ele.

Edward balançou a cabeça sem acreditar e abriu a porta do carro para mim. Quando sentou do meu lado, eu enlacei seu pescoço e o beijei.

— Ou nós podemos casar em Vegas. – sugeri rindo enquanto recuperava o ar que sempre perdia quando o beijava. – Caso com você hoje mesmo.

Edward fingiu pensar por um segundo.

— Não, vamos esperar até as coisas se ajeitarem. Afinal, você já me enrolou por quase seis meses até agora, acho que agüento mais alguns. – deu de ombros. Sorri e fechei os olhos, me deixando levar pelas lembranças do dia que Edward me pediu em casamento.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Eu estava lá olhando para aquele quadro colorido de flores e fechei os olhos. Quando abri, tudo fez sentido. Subitamente, eu sabia. Sabia que Edward tinha sardas fofas no rosto quando era criança, sabia que a mãe dele era uma das mulheres mais amorosas que já conheci. Eu sabia que o dia do meu acidente, apesar de tudo, tinha sido um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

De repente eu sabia que sempre amei Edward, e que Jacob era apaixonado por mim quando adolescente, mas eu nunca sequer _gostei_ dele.

Em um segundo, toda a minha vida tinha mudado, mesmo que _nada _tivesse realmente mudado. Tudo estava simplesmente... diferente.

Porque eu lembrava de tudo agora.

— Ah! – arfei, meio engasgando. Minha cabeça estava girando com as informações novas, mas eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz.

— Bella? – Edward falou, meio preocupado. Eu o encarei, piscando. – Você está bem, querida?

— Hã... – balbuciei, tentando encontrar algo pra dizer, mas as palavras simplesmente fugiram. Olhei para seus olhos cheios de carinho e agi sem pensar, puxando-o pelo pescoço para beijá-lo cheia de paixão.

— Bella! – fez ele, se afastando com surpresa e rindo.

— Não diz nada. – mandei, decidida. Ele me encarou e eu encarei de volta, sustentando o olhar. – Não diz nada. – repeti e o beijei mais uma vez.

O senti relaxar um pouco e o puxei para mim, deitando-nos no sofá estreito. Edward apertou meu quadril com força e começou a subir as mãos por dentro da minha blusa, tocando minha pele extremamente quente e arrepiada. Eu gemi sem evitar e ele mordiscou meu lábio.

— Certeza? – murmurou, indo com sua boca para meu pescoço e me fazendo perder totalmente a linha.

— O... quê? – sussurrei, meus olhos fechados de prazer.

— Você quer ir até o fim?

Ainda demorei um segundo para entender, mas então assenti para seu rosto preocupado.

— Eu quero você. – pedi, meio gemendo. Ele hesitou de leve, mas beijou minha boca de novo, e eu senti que dessa vez ele não ia parar. Agradeci arranhando sua nuca e tirando minha blusa.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

— No que está pensando? – Edward perguntou, estacionando o carro. Eu corei e balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Achei que a fase do _fogo _já tivesse passado. – brincou, revirando os olhos.

Eu ri e acariciei minha barriga de cinco meses e recém completas 18 semanas. Não pude evitar e sorri. O volume aparecendo mesmo sob as mais folgadas blusas e nenhuma das minhas calças preferidas me servia mais há tempos.

Nós tínhamos acabado de voltar de uma consulta com a obstetra e aquele já era o terceiro ultrassom que fazíamos e não conseguíamos ver o sexo do bebê, o que, claro, era motivo de grande brincadeira entre nós _e _apostas.

Edward saiu do carro e me ajudou a sair também. Subimos de mãos dadas e ele abriu a porta do apartamento pra mim.

— Vai me dizer o que ocupava seus pensamentos, agora que estamos seguramente sozinhos? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha dubiamente levantada.

— Edward! – repreendi, enquanto corava.

— Me deixou curioso, querida! Só responda: lembrando ou imaginando?

Eu corei ainda mais.

— Lembrando... – respondi baixo, e ele riu de meu constrangimento, me puxando para um beijo rápido.

— Eu estava pensando... Eu sou tão sortuda. – falei, divagando em pensamentos.

— Ah, e quais são os motivos pra você pensar isso? – fez ele, pegando minha mão e a beijando delicadamente.

— Eu tenho você. – comecei, e o beijei.

— Continue falando. – pediu quando nos afastamos um pouco para recuperar o ar.

— Bom... Eu tenho nosso bebê. Eu tenho Alice e Jasper, que vão ser os padrinhos mais fofos do mundo. Eu tenho meus pais, que são avôs babões... E eu tenho _você_ pra dividir toda a felicidade de mundo. – falei, me inclinando para beijá-lo no rosto. Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios de leve.

— Não só a felicidade, querida. Na alegria e na tristeza. – garantiu, em tom de promessa. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele me beijou mais uma vez.

— Na saúde e na doença. – falei, com a garganta fechando.

— Eu vou te amar e te respeitar. Até que a morte nos separe. – continuou.

— Não, Edward! – choraminguei, apertando sua mão. – Sem morte. Só _pra sempre_.

Ele sorriu com carinho e beijou minha testa, e então minhas bochechas e meu nariz.

— Eu sou seu, Isabella. Pra todo o sempre.

E para reforçar suas palavras, puxou minhas mãos para entrelaçarem seu pescoço e selou a promessa com um beijo que demonstrava todo seu amor. Apenas beijei-o de volta, tendo a certeza de que nunca seria capaz de passar um dia sequer sem ele. Nós pertencíamos um ao outro, não havia como evitar. Sem reservas e sem volta.

Para sempre e sempre.

**-FIM-**

**...**

**Ai... Prometi que não ia chorar e não vou, ok? Juro que não vou...**

**Tantas coisas pra dizer, tanto pra agradecer a vocês, suas lindas! Primeiro queria dizer que o capítulo acabou saindo tãão pequenininho que VOU ~~isso é uma promessa~~ postar um "bônus/epílogo". Sem contar que tem algumas coisinhas pra acontecer ainda, né? Rsrs**

**Estou tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo tão triste! Aquela sensação de dever cumprido misturada com um vazio... Foram tempos muito bons escrevendo essa fic. **

**Queria agradecer especialmente as meninas que me acompanharam desde o comecinho, tipo a HelenEmily (que deu uma sumidinha agora no final mas eu *creio* que ela vai voltar rs), Maria Clara Sifuentes, Isa.C. (que tbm *creio* que ainda aparece por aqui de vez em quando), Amanda e é claro, minhas irmãs Bee Stream e Amy Stream (apesar de a segunda ter me deixado tipo... 2 reviews rs), e muitas outras que se eu fosse citar aqui seria uma coisa muito muito longa.**

**Óbvio que também não posso esquecer de mencionar minha docinho Bah Kika que me encheu MUITO o saco e cobrou capítulos! Rsrsrs Ela sabe que eu só funciono sob pressão **

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram, e as que não comentaram também. **

**Ellen Siobhan, Laurem Mc'phei, Kessy Rodrigues, Priii, Twibelo, Helo, Marcela Ransom, Inaclara, Vanessa S., Bia, Mr Souza Cullen, Dani Marjorie, Flavia P.A.,... Meu Deus, é muita gente! Quem eu não falei o nome não é pessoal, ok? Rsrsrrs**

** por tuuudo meninas! **

**(eu sei, estou enrolando pra dizer tchau... desculpem).**

**Caso alguém queira saber, fui super bem nas provas finais da escola e não fiquei de exame em nada. Ah, na FUVEST eu não fui tãão bem, mas tô na média do meu curso, agora só falta a segunda fase pra eu *quem sabe* estudar em SP ano que vem.**

**As festas das minhas amigas (esqueci de comentar aqui, mas fiquei toda louca com as duas que fazem no final de novembro e ESQUECI de uma grande e linda amiga que fez aniversário no início de dezembro e tive que correr HUSAUSUHAHUSHUAUHSUH) deram super certo, graças a Deus. Nenhuma delas desconfiou, comemos mto e rimos pra caramba! HUSHAHSHAUHSUHAUHSUAHUSHUAHS**

**Eu realmente, realmente, vou sentir falta disso! Mas espero vocês nas minhas outras fics. ALIÁS, já ia esquecer! Amanhã (se tudo der certo) vou postar o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic, ****Meias Verdades****. Aqui vai o resuminho pra vcs terem uma ideia:**

**A vida é feita de mentiras e verdades. Às vezes, as duas ao mesmo tempo. Edward e Bella se conhecem aparentemente por coincidência numa noite qualquer e se dão bem de primeira, mas pelo jeito nenhum dos dois pretende ser completamente honesto com o outro...**

**Então... já estou enrolando demais, né?**

**Vou indo.**

**Beijos enormes pra vocês.**

**Até o bônus/epílogo. **

**Ai.**

**Tchau =(**

**Beijo enorme...**

**Tchaaau...**

**Tia Isa ama vocês...**

**Fui.**


	39. Capítulo Extra: Lembranças

**GENTE, essa autora burra aqui postou o arquivo errado. Se já leu, releia q tem umas coisinhas a mais; além da nota :) **

**LEIAM AQUI RAPIDINHO! :D**

**Bom, eu estava escrevendo um epílogo super cute... só que aconteceu uma coisa terrível: eu fiquei doente. Aliás, eu ESTOU doente. Minha cabeça está explodindo nesse momento e minha garganta está fervendo e me matando.**

**Eu queria postar algo antes do Natal pra desejar tudo de bom pra vocês, então estou postando isso.**

**Esse é um trecho de capítulo que eu escrevi meeeses atrás; láá quando a Bella estava em coma. Eu não quis postar na época pq a fic já estava triste, e não queria que ficasse pior.**

**Pra facilitar, releiam o CAPÍTULO DEZOITO dessa fic (que é um capitulo bem curtinho).**

**Enjoy ;) **

**[...]**

O sinal finalmente fechou e elas atravessaram a rua. Decidi entrar no carro antes que eu começasse a desabafar com alguém.

Dirigi rápido para casa e quando estacionei, decidi subir pela escada. Eu me lembrei das tantas vezes que ela tinha vindo me visitar e como nós tínhamos nos divertido junto. As risadas, as apostas de brincadeira – quem chega primeiro lá em cima? Pareciam lembranças de uma outra vida.

Entrei e olhei para o sofá, onde nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez _de verdade_. Uma dor forte tomou conta do meu peito. Quantos beijos eu ainda poderia dar nela? Eu esperava que _muitos_.

Fui para meu quarto, vendo a cama onde eu tive a melhor experiência da minha vida. Por que parecia que tinha sido há tanto tempo?

**To see you when I wake up **

_(Ver você ao acordar)_

**Is a gift i didn't think could be real **

_(É um presente que eu não acreditava que pudesse existir)_

**To know that you feel the same as I do **

_(Saber que você sente o mesmo por mim)_

**Is a three-fold, utopian dream **

_(É um sonho triplamente utópico)_

Eu me aproximei e abracei o travesseiro, respirando fundo. Com era _possível _que houvesse um buraco tão grande dentro de mim? Eu nunca tinha realmente me dado conta do quanto eu me importava com ela. Quer dizer, é claro que ela era, sem nem pensar, a coisa mais importante na minha vida.

Mas eu não tinha ideia de que sentiria _tanta _falta dela, se não a tivesse. Ela fazia _tão _parte da minha vida, que eu simplesmente não conseguia me imaginar sem ela.

E, se imaginasse, não imaginaria que seria assim.

**You do something to me that I can't explain **

_(Você me faz sentir de um modo que eu não consigo explicar.)_

**So would I be out of line if I said "I miss you"? **

_(Seria antiquado se eu dissesse "Que eu sinto a sua falta"?)_

**I see your picture **

_(Eu vejo o seu retrato)_

**I smell your skin on **

_(Eu sinto o cheiro da sua pele)_

**The empty pillow next to mine **

_(No travesseiro vazio, próximo ao meu)_

Tirei a roupa e fui para o banheiro que eu tinha tomado o mais longo e incrível banho de todos os tempos. Há quanto tempo tinha sido isso? Um ano? Dois?

Me enxuguei com uma toalha e lembrei de quando apareci na casa de _Bella _e aquilo era a única coisa que a cobria. O jeito que ela corou, como corava sempre...

Tratei de me vestir e pensei em quando ela estava com a minha camisa, muito mais sexy nela do que em qualquer outra pessoa do mundo. Andei pela casa e parei na sala, olhando para a parede que eu a tinha encostado e sentido seu corpo todo contra o meu. Quando eu poderia sentir aquilo de novo? _Quando _ela ia acordar e ser minha novamente?

**I know I'll see you again **

_(Eu sei que eu verei você novamente)_

**Whether far or soon **

_(Cedo ou tarde)_

**But I need you to know that I care, **

_(Mas eu preciso que você saiba que eu me importo)_

**And I miss you **

_(E que eu sinto sua falta)_

Fui para a cozinha, ver se criava coragem para engolir alguma coisa, mas eu só queria a comida dela. Os tantos jantares em sua casa, só nós dois, e eu gastando meu tempo falando de outras mulheres... Como eu fui _idiota_...!

Eu fui um canalha me envolvendo com aquelas mulheres. Nenhuma delas nunca poderia tocar meu coração, nem se fosse a mais incrível delas – ou melhor: _só _se fosse a mais incrível delas, _Bella_.

E ela sempre me amou. Mesmo com todas as minhas idiotices, meus erros e minha cegueira. _Como _eu deixei de ver que ela me amava? Eu poderia ter resolvido isso muito antes – e então ela não estaria longe de mim agora.

Eu tinha que sair dali logo. Estava enlouquecendo com tantas lembranças passando pelos meus olhos. Não era para menos – ela era o significado da minha vida toda. Cada pedaço daquele lugar parecia estar incompleto sem ela.

**You made me happier than I'd been by far **

_(Você me fez mais feliz do que jamais fui)_

**Somehow everything I own smells of you **

_(E de alguma maneira tudo o que eu tenho tem o seu cheiro)_

**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true **

_(E pelo mais curto momento, isso tudo não é verdade.)_

Passei de volta pela sala onde estava o quadro preferido dela – colorido, cheio de flores. Suspirei. Saí de lá e tranquei a porta com afobação. Andei até o elevador e me lembrei de uma conversa entre eu e ela, discutindo qual era o melhor lugar para um beijo apaixonado – ela elegeu o elevador, e eu uma sacada de frente para o mar.

Cheguei ao estacionamento e pensei que, na última vez que eu estive em um estacionamento com ela, nos beijamos.

Não tinha sido um beijo longo, e nem cheio de línguas e toques. Havia sido algo simples – nós apenas encostamos os lábios entreabertos por um segundo. Aquele simples beijo tinha uma promessa oculta: tornar aquilo um hábito para a vida toda.

Entrei no carro e dirigi para o hospital. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que não tinham se passado nem quarenta minutos desde que decidi vir para casa. O tempo passava tão devagar sem ela...

**I cannot sleep **

_(Eu não consigo dormir)_

**I cannot dream tonight**

_(Eu não consigo sonhar essa noite)_

_**...**_

**Olá novamente. Não vou responder as reviews LINDAS de vcs, mas amei todas. Sério, vocês são muito muito fofas!**

**Tenho três coisinhas pra dizer, e prometo que vou ser rápida.**

**UM: Comecei a fic nova que prometi, Meias Verdades. É só entrar no meu perfil ou clicar no link -**

**DOIS: Preciso fazer uma propagandinha da fic da minha irmã mais chuchu, a Bee Stream. O nome da fic é SOS, Save Our Souls!, e é MUITO boa! (e eu não estou falando isso só pq ela é minha irmã! Rsrsr) Eu super indico, tem muito humor e *torcendo* romance como conseqüência.**

**TRÊS: Feliz Nataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, povooo! Tudo de bom pra vcs, mto peru (?), chester, sei lá. Muita comida :D Muitos presentes (ou não)... Enfim, tudo de gostoso :D E feliz ano novo tbm, pq pelo jeito que as coisas estão, não apareço aqui antes de 2011.**

**Beijos mil pra vocês, suas lindas.**

***cabeça doendo, espero q não tenha falado nenhuma bobagem***

**Isa**


	40. Epílogo: Parte 1

**Capítulo Trinta e Nove – Semi epílogo!**

— Edward. – chamei, rindo baixo. Ele estava tão engraçadinho dormindo de boca aberta! – Edward, acorda!

— Hmm... não. – gemeu, e eu ri de novo.

— Edward, nós vamos nos atrasar! – insisti.

— Bella, cala a boca. – murmurou, e eu gargalhei alto demais, fazendo-o _realmente_ acordar. – Hm... Do que está rindo?

A sonolência dele só me fez rir mais, e eu levantei da cama dando as costas pra ele.

— Bella! – chamou, não muito alto. Sorri e virei para meu eterno namorado.

— Querido, se eu não começar a me arrumar agora, nós vamos nos atrasar e Alice vai matar nós dois. – expliquei.

— Oh.

— Eu disse pra não irmos dormir tarde e você insistiu. – acusei, apontando para ele.

— Você não foi muito convincente nos argumentos contra as ideias que eu tive... – fez ele, sorrindo com malícia. Eu corei e revirei os olhos.

— Ainda não acredito como você pode... – comecei, mas só revirei os olhos de novo, balançando a cabeça.

Edward riu, entendendo o que eu não tive coragem de dizer e se levantando para andar até mim com seus passos de predador atrás da presa. Não eram nem oito horas da manhã e eu já estava excitada só de vê-lo sem camisa.

— Não-não. – falei, estendendo a mão para fazê-lo parar antes que chegasse perto demais. – Tenho que me arrumar.

Dei um passo para trás e ele deu um pra frente.

— Eu preciso tomar banho, Edward. – choraminguei, sabendo que não ia conseguir resistir por muito tempo.

— Posso te ajudar, sabe... – sugeriu.

— Quando foi que nós invertemos os papéis e você virou ninfomaníaco? Como você pode... argh. – gemi, fechando os olhos com força. _Resista, você é forte, resista..._

— Continuar te desejando? – completou, tocando meu rosto com seus dedos carinhosos.

— Pára. – pedi. – Olha o meu tamanho, Edward. Eu posso entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento. Noite passada foi... incrível, mas eu acho que nós devíamos tomar mais cuidado com essas brincadeirinhas.

— Brincadeirinhas? – ele ecoou, rindo. Respirei fundo e ele se aproximou e beijou meu rosto. – Tudo bem. Não vamos roubar o dia da Alice. Ela vai casar sem presenciar um trabalho de parto.

A verdade é que eu estava totalmente aterrorizada depois da noite anterior. Já fazia algumas semanas... ok, alguns meses que nós não fazíamos sexo e eu tinha que confessar que não estava exatamente no clima para uma noite de amassos, o que fazíamos de vez em quando.

Mas Edward estava tão fofo e eu sabia que ele estava carente, então nós começamos a nos beijar... E até aí tudo bem, porque nós íamos parar, como fizemos nas últimas semanas.

Exceto que nós acabamos nos empolgando demais e Edward sugeriu que nós tentássemos ir até o fim. Eu neguei porque obviamente não estava em condições para suportar isso _fisicamente_ com minha barriga enorme de nove meses e meia semana. Mas eu também não podia simplesmente deixá-lo_ na mão_, então concedi mais uns amassos e o _recompensei _por ser tão paciente comigo e deixei que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo.

Foi aí que senti pela primeira vez.

Uma pontada forte, logo depois que nós deitamos lado a lado e ficamos como adolescentes – sorrindo bobamente um para o outro enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego. A princípio pensei que fosse só uma daquelas pontadas fortes que eu sentia sem motivo, então mudei de posição na cama. Só que acordei de manhã com outra. Tentei mentir pra mim mesma, mas eu sabia muito bem que eram minhas primeiras contrações chegando.

Eu pensei comigo mesma: Mulheres passam horas e horas _e mais horas_ no hospital tendo contrações pra ter _meio_ dedo de dilatação, então o bebê pode esperar até o fim do casamento de Alice para nascer, certo?

CERTO?

Eu realmente esperava que sim, por que até lá sem chance nenhuma de eu contar pra alguém o que estou sentindo. Edward só tinha reafirmado o que eu já pensava: Esse era o dia de Alice, e eu não ia arruinar seu casamento para sair correndo dar a luz.

Tranquei a porta quando fui tomar banho porque não queria nenhuma distração e quando saí Edward já estava com sua roupa esticada em cima da cama.

— Eu ia passar pra você. – murmurei, enrolada no roupão que não fechava na minha barriga.

— Não quis te dar mais trabalho. – respondeu, beijando minha testa. Eu suspirei e dei de ombros, andando até o guarda-roupa. – Precisa de ajuda, querida?

Suspirei de novo, fazendo uma careta sem que ele visse.

— Na verdade, preciso. – admiti, puxando meu vestido do cabide.

Ele me ajudou a passar pela cabeça e o fez descer pelo meu corpo, fechando o zíper lentamente em seguida. Era um vestido justo em meu busto (com um decote que causou discussões demais pro meu gosto) e solto no resto do corpo – até porque não tinha sentido ser apertado na barriga, e eu nem ia conseguir vestir.

— Obrigada, amor. – falei, beijando-o de leve. – Vá tomar seu banho, ok? Alice logo vai me ligar e então só vamos nos ver mais tarde.

— Não somos nós que vamos casar, por que eu não posso ficar com você? – reclamou com um bico. Eu sorri e toquei seu rosto.

— Por mais que eu fosse adorar ficar ao seu lado, hoje é o dia de Alice e nós temos que fazer a vontade dela. – dei de ombros.

— Isso é injusto. – murmurou, mas sorriu de leve e beijou minha testa antes de ir para o banheiro.

Com alguma dificuldade calcei a sapatilha que Alice escolheu (obviamente não haviam condições de eu usar salto) e fiquei sentada na cama, esperando o telefone tocar. Assim que tocou e me estiquei e peguei o aparelho.

— Alô? – falei distraidamente.

— _Oi, Bella. _

— Você e Alice ainda estão juntos? Quer dizer, você não devia estar do outro lado da cidade, morrendo de saudades dela? - falei, surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Jasper.

— _Não! Quer dizer, sim, mas nós quebramos o protocolo._ – ele riu. – _Mas agora ela já vai começar a se arrumar, e então nós realmente temos que estar longe. Alice pediu pra eu te buscar, você está pronta?_

— Estou sim. – respondi. – Como ela está?

— _Totalmente histérica, por que ela estaria de outro jeito? _– falou, rindo. – _Ela teve pesadelos a noite toda, agora está surtando porque tem olheiras. Não que ela _esteja_ com olheiras, mas sabe como ela é._

— Ah, acredite... Eu sei. – ri baixo. – Estou te esperando, ok? Diga para Alice que a salvação dela está chegando!

— _Tudo bem. Até mais, Bella._

Eu desliguei com um sorriso. Alice e Jasper formavam o casal mais fofo que eu conhecia e eu estava extremamente feliz por causa do casamento deles. _Mesmo _que o fato de eles estarem casando fizesse com que Edward me lançasse indiretas sobre trocar alianças.

Andei no meu modo _pata _até a porta do banheiro e bati, ouvindo o ruído da água caindo.

— Edward, eu já estou saindo, ok? – falei alto, com o rosto colado na porta.

Não houve nenhum ruído anormal do lado de dentro. Bati com mais força e repeti, e então ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado.

— Edward, você está _ouvindo_? – reclamei, com um bico.

Ele abriu a porta e me olhou com um sorriso. Tudo o que ele vestia era uma toalha amarrada na cintura e segurava uma toalha pequena, que estava sendo usada para secar o cabelo. Corei.

— Desculpe amor, não ouvi. – falou, mas eu tinha a impressão que ele só queria me ver antes de ir.

— Estou saindo. – fiz eu, virando de costas para ele e começando a andar.

Ele me seguiu rapidamente, pondo a mão em meu ombro.

— Como está o bebê hoje? – perguntou docemente. Ele geralmente acordava antes de mim e me perguntava isso assim que eu abria os olhos. Sorri.

— Agitado, como a mãe. – dei de ombros. Ele me puxou e abraçou minha barriga por trás. – Você está molhado... – reclamei, sem me importar realmente.

— Bom dia, bebê. – falou, me ignorando e correndo a mão pela minha protuberância enorme. Senti um chutinho leve e ele sorriu. – Estamos ansiosos para ver você e a mamãe está estressada comigo.

Eu ri, revirando os olhos e ele me fuzilou com os olhos por eu ter interrompido sua conversa.

— Nós ainda não decidimos seu nome. O que acha de Patricia? Ou talvez Jackson? Vamos bebê, nos dê uma dica! – insistiu, e eu mordi os lábios para não rir.

Edward deu a volta por mim e se abaixou na minha frente, sem nunca deixar de me tocar. Ele sorriu e beijou minha barriga lentamente por cima do vestido. No segundo que ele tocou seus lábios em mim, eu senti um chute forte onde ele tinha encostado.

Sua expressão era de choque quando ele me encarou.

— Nosso filho acabou de me dar um chute na cara? – fez ele, incrédulo.

Eu gargalhei alto e coloquei a mão na barriga, ainda rindo.

— Ah, Edward... – suspirei, sorrindo. – Vá se vestir que Jasper está vindo me buscar.

— O quê? Ele está vindo? Mas ele vai te levar até Alice e... – começou, e então parou, me encarando. – Eles estão juntos, não é? Isso é realmente muito injusto.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não seja bobo, querido. Vá se vestir, ok? – insisti, corando.

— Tudo bem. – falou de má vontade. – Até depois.

Ele se inclinou e beijou meus lábios lentamente.

— Amo você. – murmurei, ainda de olhos fechados. Sua mão estava em meu rosto, desenhando círculos na minha bochecha.

— Também te amo, querida. Você quer que eu desça com você? – fez ele, seus lábios roçando nos meus. Balancei a cabeça de leve.

— Não precisa, vou de elevador.

— Qualquer coisa, me ligue. – pediu. – Se você sentir algo, ou se...

— Edward. – o repreendi, revirando os olhos. Ele suspirou, cansado.

— Ok. Sem surtos. Desculpe. Amo você, agora é melhor ir antes que eu desista de te deixar ficar tanto tempo longe.

— Amo você também. Saindo. – falei, tocando o rosto dele de leve antes de pegar minha bolsa minúscula e sair, andando até o elevador e descendo para o térreo.

Em poucos minutos Jasper já estava lá e eu entrei no carro me movendo devagar.

— Bom dia, barriguda! – brincou alegremente. Eu bati nele, franzindo o cenho.

— Olha o respeito, garoto! – briguei, rindo.

— Desculpe, senhora mamãe. – pediu, sério. Balancei a cabeça, rindo.

— Ansioso? – perguntei, enquanto ele dava a partida no carro.

— Demais. – admitiu, corando de leve. – Mas vai dar tudo certo.

— É claro que vai! – concordei, animada.

Ele me levou até Alice e já foi para o lugar que ele iria se arrumar para o casamento. Andei daquele meu modo _super bonito e rápido_ até minha amiga e ela praticamente pulou em cima de mim.

— Você está linda! – gritou.

— Você também! – gritei de volta, como uma adolescente que não vê a melhor amiga há semanas.

— Eu estou de roupão! – rebateu, sem parar de gritar.

— Você está linda de qualquer jeito! – insisti, gargalhando com ela. – Ah, Alice... Minha Alice está crescendo...

— _Você _está crescendo. E essa barriga aí, hein? – falou rindo e tocando aquela coisa enorme que eu carregava. – Por que não nasce logo?

Eu ri.

— Vai nascer, Alice. Em poucos dias, ou uma semana... – respondi, piscando e acariciando minha barriga. – Não é, bebê?

Ela sorriu pra mim, animada. Eu não conhecia metade das mulheres que estava ali, e então Alice me apresentou cada uma delas e voltou para sua cadeira de princesa onde estava recebendo uma limpeza facial, ou algo do tipo. Mesmo com todos mandado-a ficar quieta, ela não parava de tagarelar, o que me fazia rir o tempo todo. Alice era mesmo uma figura.

**EPOV**

Todos ansiosos e enlouquecidos para o casamento. Hey, os pombinhos vão casar. _Que legal. _

Meu lado egoísta simplesmente não podia ser contido, e eu estava começando a ficar meio entediado em meio a tanta decoração, últimos preparativos e pessoas ansiosas. Por que _mesmo _eu tinha vindo tão cedo pra cá?

O pior é que hoje podia muito bem ser _meu _dia com Bella, mas ela _não quer_. Simples assim, ela não quer casar antes que o bebê já esteja grandinho. Eu nem ao menos queria uma grande cerimônia – queria chamar apenas Alice e Jasper e os pais dela. Só assinar os papéis. Mas mesmo assim, ela insiste em esperar.

De qualquer forma, eu escapei de todas as pessoas que estavam no salão arrumando pela milésima vez cada detalhe e fui para fora tomar um ar. Estava lá pelo tempo que pareceu uma eternidade até que me chamaram. Quando eu vi Bella, não pude deixar de sorrir apesar de meu mau humor.

Ela estava simplesmente tão linda e com aquela barriga enorme, nosso bebê gigante dentro dela... Seu rosto corou quando eu inspecionei seu corpo todo e ela sorriu. Me aproximei e toquei seu rosto.

— Linda. – sussurrei, beijando sua testa. Ela suspirou.

— Já vai come-

Ela arfou, deixando a frase no meio. Suas mãos foram para a barriga e eu passei os braços por seu ombros quando a vi fraquejar.

— O que foi? – falei, desesperado ao ver seus olhos se enchendo de água. – Você está bem? Foi o bebê?

Bella gemeu e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

— Bebê hiperativo. – justificou, ainda com as mãos na barriga. Eu a abracei meio de lado.

— Tem certeza que é só isso? Você está bem? Sua bolsa não estourou ou algo, não é? Você-

Ela riu baixinho e me cortou.

— Relaxa, Edward. Eu estou bem. Já passou. – garantiu. Eu examinei seus olhos por um segundo e então decidi deixar passar. – Vamos. As pessoas estão começando a se arrumar nos lugares.

O casamento foi simples. Apesar da decoração extremamente detalhada e das roupas cheias de paramentos, a cerimônia foi simples. Os votos de Alice fizeram Bella chorar, os votos de Jasper fizeram Bella chorar, Bella chorou quando eles se beijaram e também em todo o resto da cerimônia.

Nós fizemos uma coisa nada tradicional, nos sentamos na frente do altar. Mas o que eu ia fazer? Bella não podia ficar muito tempo em pé daquele jeito, ia acabar com as pernas inchadas e cansadas demais. Contudo, ninguém pareceu se importar conosco, as atenções estavam todas viradas para os noivos.

E no final das contas, eu também me emocionei. Não que eu tenha chorado ou algo, mas fiquei feliz pelos dois. Eles eram simplesmente perfeitos – me perguntei se eu parecia ser assim para Bella. O sorriso dela me indicava que sim.

**BPOV**

Quando eu tive aquela contração forte na frente de Edward, eu quase contei. Mas ele ficou tão preocupado, que eu sabia que ia me arrancar do casamento e ir comigo para o hospital. Eu não queria isso – queria assistir minha melhor amiga prometendo que vai amar pra sempre o homem que ela de fato ama, queria tomar um gole de champagne durante o brinde aos recém-casados, queria rir e dançar com Edward depois da primeira dança do casal.

Eu simplesmente não pude contar pra ele, e então disse que o bebê estava apenas se mexendo. Depois de um segundo ele pareceu se contentar com minha resposta, então eu tratei de mudar de assunto rápido, nos guiando até onde os padrinhos deviam se posicionar para a entrada.

Assim que eu já estava no altar improvisado (sentada) e vi Alice entrando, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – mesmo que eu já a tivesse visto dez minutos antes, tão linda quanto ela estava agora.

— Ah... – falei, com a voz embargada. Edward riu baixinho, mas eu o ignorei.

Confesso: chorei a cerimônia toda. A única coisa que me consola é que eu não fui a única.

Eu tive três contrações em aproximadamente uma hora. Estava começando a ficar preocupada, mas empurrei as preocupações para o fundo da minha cabeça, indo abraçar Alice logo depois que ela e Jasper se beijaram, dando fim à cerimônia.

— Bella... – ela falou, abraçando meu lado com força (porque não havia modo de ela me abraçar de frente). Eu estava chorando e ela também, então de repente eu enrijeci, me contorcendo e puxando o ar com força.

Rapidamente olhei em volta, mas Edward estava cumprimentando Jasper. Alice hesitou.

— Você está bem? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho enquanto se afastava. Eu forcei um sorriso e pisquei para afastar as lágrimas.

— Estou. Ele só está agitado. – menti pela milésima vez, passando a mão pela barriga.

— Ah! Se ele se mover de novo, posso tocar? – pediu, os olhos brilhando. Eu ri, totalmente à vontade.

— É claro que sim!

— Alice, minha querida! – ouvi alguém dizendo atrás de mim, e foi minha chance de sair de fininho para o banheiro. Lavei o rosto e os pulsos, respirando fundo.

— Aguenta aí, bebê. – implorei, afagando-o.

Quando saí o lugar onde antes haviam bancos enfileirados lotados (eu não fazia ideia que Alice conhecia tanta gente assim) já estava sendo esvaziado e reorganizado – a festa do casamento ia ser no mesmo local. Edward pegou uma das primeiras mesas prontas e depois de mais uma meia hora e algumas dores disfarçadas, as pessoas estavam todas no salão transformado, sentadas ou em pé.

Alguém anunciou a primeira dança do casal e os dois lindos ficaram dançando ao som de _From This Moment On_ por um minuto, e então convidaram os amigos e parentes à pista.

— Me concede essa dança? – Edward perguntou, se inclinando para mim. Eu sorri, não havia como recusar quando ele pedia algo com _aquele _sorriso.

E então simplesmente aconteceu. Eu senti a mais forte contração que já tinha sentido, tão forte que eu perdi o ar e me senti quase perdendo a consciência por um segundo.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. – me desculpei, e mesmo sabendo que Edward estava em choque e desconfiado, saí andando rápido para o banheiro. Não fazia ideia do motivo do meu próprio desespero e porque o banheiro era importante, mas foi simplesmente a primeira coisa que eu pensei.

**EPOV**

— Me concede essa dança? – perguntei, me inclinando para Bella com um sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta e pegou minha mão. Nós estávamos abraçados e nos balançando desajeitadamente por causa da barriga dela, e então a senti desmaiar em meus braços, mesmo que eu estivesse vendo seus olhos abertos – que no entanto, agora estavam cheios de lágrimas e subitamente avermelhados.

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, ela deu um passo para trás.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. – falou, me dando as costas e andando com passos rápidos para longe.

Eu demorei um segundo para acordar do transe devido à surpresa e segui-la. Cheguei a ver que ela entrou no banheiro único, e passei a mão nos cabelos com nervosismo. Eu desconfiava que ela estava me escondendo algo de manhã, mas era apenas um palpite. Porém agora era impossível ela dizer que era só o bebê se mexendo. Havia algo errado e ela não queria me contar.

— Bella! – eu chamei, batendo na porta com força, temendo que ela não me ouvisse do lado de dentro. – Bella! – repeti, mais alto.

O estalo do trinco abrindo me fez dar um passo pra trás para poder conceder mais espaço para ela sair.

Sua expressão de pânico não ajudou em nada a diminuir meu desespero.

— Minha bolsa estourou. – sussurrou.

**...**

**OOOOOOEEEEEEEE**

**Olha quem está aquiiii! Siim, sou eu – vocês não estão alucinando! \o/**

**Então né, pra quem não sabe eu me mudei de casa HOJE e não ia ter internet por tipo... uns dois meses. Maas, a minha irmã VÂNDALA conseguiu conectar o notebook dela num wireless de alguém daqui do prédio, então eu estou postando! :D**

**Juro que ia colocar o casamento da Alice e do Jasper E o nascimento do bebê aqui, mas... sabe como é, essa Isa adooora enrolar, então não deu!**

**Já que estou sem internet (pq só o notebook da minha irmã conecta ¬¬'), vou escrever bastante por esses dias, então se Deus quiser posto Meias Verdades em breve também! :D**

**Gente! Amanhã é o dia da primeira prova da segunda fase da FUVEST... me desejem muita sorte! São três dias de provas, mas espero que eu vá bem *-***

**Se eu passar, vai ficar mais difícil de postar, mas juro que dou um jeito – eu sempre acabo dando um jeito rsrsr**

**Isso pq eu até chorei ontem falando com a Bah Kika pq estava me despedindo! No fim, deu tudo certo e a tia daqui disse que vai colocar speedy pra gente assim que der! \o/**

**Tomei vinho hoje, tô meio louca, ok? **

**Espero que fiquei curiosas e animadas para o próximo capítulo, que provavelmente vai ter milhões de coisas do mesmo capítulo... hehehe**

**Beijos enormes, suas lindas! Amei as reviews! Vocês são mto fofas! *-***

**Amo vcs :***


	41. Epílogo: Parte 2

**Capítulo Quarenta! **

**BPOV**

Sabe toda aquela baboseira que a médica sempre diz sobre sua bolsa estourar? "Se estourar, não precisa se desesperar. Tome um banho, se acalme, e então ligue".

TUDO MENTIRA.

Porque quando você sente aquela aguaceira escorrendo por suas pernas sem controle, você não pensa em relaxar e nem em respirar fundo – tudo o que você quer é ir pro hospital, porque você sente que seu bebê vai sair de você dali a segundos.

Não que ele vá, é claro. Mas é tudo o que você pensa na hora.

Ouvi Edward batendo na porta e agora toda molhada não podia mais esconder dele.

— Minha bolsa estourou. – sussurrei, e ele olhou para mim com surpresa e preocupação.

— Nós temos que ligar para a doutora. Você está sentindo muita dor? Teve alguma coloração anormal?

— Não, foi só transparente... e molhado. – falei, com uma careta. Minha cabeça começou a martelar e eu só queria ir pro hospital.

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu.

— Sente aqui por um minuto que eu vou falar com Alice. – fez ele, indicando uma cadeira. Fiz outra careta sentei.

Edward saiu andando rápido para o salão. Respirei com força, tentando manter um ritmo saudável e engoli em seco quando vi Alice vindo até mim.

Por que ela não podia simplesmente assentir e dizer que apareceria mais tardepara ver o bebê? Gemi.

— Isabella! – ela gritou, e havia uma espécie de procissão atrás dela (afinal, a noiva sair correndo durante a dança não era exatamente comum, todos estavam curiosos).

— Desculpe. – sussurrou Edward, parecendo constrangido por não ter podido conter Alice. Jasper vinha logo atrás, confusão estampada em seu rosto.

— Isabella Marie Swan! Eu devia te bater agora! – Alice continuou gritando e eu gemi. Ela se sobressaltou com o som e ficou em choque. Ainda faltavam alguns metros para que ela me alcançasse.

— Minha cabeça está doendo, não grite. – pedi, com um bico. Minha melhor amiga pareceu desmontar.

— Desculpe, lindinha. Vem, vamos para o carro. – e ela finalmente chegou até mim e passou os braços em volta do meu corpo. Edward e Jasper a tiraram dali e os dois me seguraram.

— Parem, parem. – reclamei, empurrando os dois. Eu tinha finalmente lembrado de toda aquela coisa de que seu filho não vai nascer daqui a dois segundos como eu tinha pensado antes e estava um pouco nervosa pela atenção exagerada. – Eu posso andar, ok? É até melhor.

E foi então que eu atinei para o que Alice dissera antes, porque agora o casal recém-casado estava indo atrás de mim enquanto a pequena multidão nos encarava.

— Voltem pra lá! – falei, em choque.

— O quê? Minha madrinha de casamento está entrando em trabalho de parto para dar a luz à minha afilhada! Como você quer que eu fique aqui? – Alice guinchou.

Gemi alto e Edward andou até mim. Bufei por sua atenção exagerada.

— Alice, é o seu casamento. – grunhi, andando com as pernas meio abertas de um jeito estranho. Ainda haviam muitas pessoas em torno de mim e eu estava muito mais do que só um pouco nervosa.

Em seu vestido branco impecável, ela cruzou os braços no peito.

— Vamos logo que eu não quero que Jane nasça aqui. – falou, parecendo tão brava que me fez suspirar baixo. Dessa vez o nome era Jane, mas ela geralmente inventava um por dia. Sempre nomes de meninas, claro.

Então com Jasper dirigindo – após discutir com a mãe dele (apesar de ele pensar que eu não ouvi) sobre sua fuga da festa de casamento por causa de uma _garota qualquer_ –, Alice ao seu lado e eu e Edward atrás, nós seguimos para o hospital. Edward ligou para a obstetra explicando nervosamente a situação.

— Ligue para meus pais. – eu pedi ofegando para Alice e ela pegou o meu celular da minha bolsa minúscula e falou com os dois animadamente, pedindo que viessem para cá.

Eu cheguei lá com quatro dedos de dilatação – e, segundo meus estudos, estava na segunda fase do primeiro estágio do parto, ou seja, eu ainda estava me _preparando_ para expelir o bebê.

Banho morno pra relaxar? Por incrível que pareça é relaxante, mesmo que você pense que nada vai te deixar mais calma. Pena que eu não pude ficar muito tempo na água.

Edward ficou um pouco comigo na sala pré-parto e depois Alice me fez companhia. As contrações estavam incrivelmente mais fortes, e apesar de eu tentar, não conseguia mais disfarçar a intensidade e duração delas. Acidentalmente fiz o braço de Alice sangrar – eu disse que não queria segurar a mão dela e que ia machucá-la, mas ela por acaso me ouve? – e então ela deixou Edward voltar.

— Ela está chegando. – sussurrou ele pra me acalmar, mas teve o efeito contrário.

— O QUÊ? ELA AINDA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI? – gritei, me sentando bruscamente. Já faziam pelo menos quarenta minutos que eu estava lá e na última medição da minha dilatação a enfermeira disse que a médica logo viria me ver. Mas ela nem ao menos tinha chegado? Eu estava hiperventilando.

— Calma, Bella. – ele mandou. Eu me encolhi e desviei o olhar, chateada por ele não me entender. Edward suspirou e beijou minha testa. – Desculpe, querida. Estou nervoso também.

Respirei fundo e assenti. Eu entendia.

A obstetra finalmente chegou e mediu minha dilatação; eu já estava com dez dedos. _Por isso_ – pensei – _que as contrações estão durando tanto e vindo de quase três em três minutos._

Quando eu percebi que tinha chegado a hora, eu não fiquei nervosa. Acho que já tinha surtado tanto antes que agora estava finalmente calma. E também porque esse era o momento decisivo, eu ia ter meu bebê, depois de tanto tempo de esperar. Eu _precisava _estar calma.

A sala do parto era assustadora, mas eu tentei manter minha respiração regular enquanto eles me levavam – numa cadeira de rodas – até lá. Somente Edward entrou comigo, mas eu não permiti que ele segurasse minha mão porque eu ia machucá-lo como tinha feito com Alice. Ao invés disso, ele ficou acariciando meu couro cabeludo, tirando cabelos da minha testa e soprando em meu rosto pra que eu me acalmasse.

O que foi infinitamente melhor, devo dizer.

Quando eu senti a primeira contração desde que eu cheguei naquela sala, gritei tão alto que parecia que estava sendo morta ali. Imaginei que do outro lado do hospital eu estava sendo ouvida, mas não conseguia impedir. Como assim a dor estava _mais _forte? Eu praticamente podia sentir a pressão entre minhas pernas do bebê querendo sair.

Eu quase desmaiei quando percebi que na verdade, literalmente, eu _podia_ sentir.

— Vamos, Bella, faça força! – eu ouvi.

Pisquei para o teto branco, totalmente aérea. Meu filho estava ali, dentro de mim, e eu podia senti-lo mais do que eu já tinha sentido. Eu gritei de novo enquanto a contração ainda durava, mas estava um pouco longe da realidade. Meu bebê ia nascer. Eu ia finalmente conhecê-lo! Os segundos de dor passaram indistintamente.

— Bella, olhe pra mim. – Edward sussurrou furiosamente perto do meu rosto. Me virei muito lentamente para ele, ainda perdida em algum lugar. As coisas pareciam mais lentas e meio surreais demais. – Você precisa fazer força, está ouvindo? Pelo nosso bebê, Bella. Por mim, Isabella.

Eu pisquei duas vezes, e então a contração tinha acabado e eu estava tonta, mas alerta de volta.

Meu bebê.

Edward.

Fazer força.

Ok, eu podia fazer isso.

Haviam mais pessoas do que eu esperava na sala, mas eu não estava desconfortável, apenas ansiosa.

— Isabella, quando eu falar você tem que fazer força, entendeu? – disse alguém, mas eu estava olhando para Edward. Ele parecia preocupado e sua mão não deixava minha testa, como se ele estivesse medindo minha febre. Se não fosse por seus dedos acariciando-me, eu acharia que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo.

— Eu... – sussurrei para ele, engolindo em seco.

— Eu sei. – sussurrou de volta, a mão indo para meus cabelos. – Você é forte, vai conseguir.

— É seu primeiro filho, não precisa se desesperar com a demora. – disse uma enfermeira aleatória, que pelo jeito estava prestando atenção na minha conversa silenciosa com Edward.

Assenti.

E então eu já estava sentindo outra contração, tão forte quanto a anterior. E dessa vez, quando gritaram pra fazer força, eu obedeci. Não porque eles gritaram, mas porque eu estava sentindo que era isso que eu precisava. Era quase como algo coçando, eu _tinha _que fazer força, era... instintivo.

Eu fiz força por um momento longo, e então resfoleguei e senti meu corpo relaxando contra a minha vontade. Ainda havia dor e vontade de fazer força, e foi o que eu fiz.

Edward nunca deixou de me tocar e sussurrar palavras de incentivo enquanto os outros gritavam pra mim e eu gritava pra eles. Eu podia sentir a pressão do meu bebê querendo sair e tudo o que eu queria era ver seu rostinho. Me dava raiva que cada vez que uma contração acabava eu sentia-o "voltar" pra dentro. De repente, enquanto eu estava fazendo força eu senti uma sensação quente, um ardor estranho bem onde o bebê estava passando.

— Está coroando. – eu ouvi alguém, sem ser capaz de reconhecer se era minha obstetra ou qualquer outra pessoa. A informação me fez arfar de qualquer forma.

— Você está quase lá, querida. – Edward sussurrou.

— Vá com calma, está entendendo, Bella? – agora eu reconheci minha obstetra. Respirei fundo. Aquela contração tinha acabado e eu precisava aproveitar os instantes de sanidade entre a próxima. – Consegue fazer menos força? Devagar e sempre, entendeu?

— Aham. – falei, porque era tudo o que eu conseguia formular naquela situação. Eu tinha lido sobre isso também, sabia que tinha que desacelerar os esforços para não lesionar o períneo, que eu tinha descoberto ser uma região entre a vagina e o ânus.

Daí pra frente a coisa mais estranha foi que eu não senti tanta dor, exceto as contrações. É claro, eu ainda sentia meu bebê – Deus, como ele parecia enorme – saindo de mim, mas não doía exatamente. Havia muita adrenalina em minha circulação, talvez até demais. Eu estava trêmula e tonta quando senti que ele havia saído totalmente e vi se prepararem para cortar o cordão umbilical enquanto eu ouvia o choro mais lindo que alguém já ouviu.

Lágrimas escorreram pelos meus olhos contra a minha vontade e eu olhei para Edward, que olhava para o bebê com a mesma expressão maravilhada que eu devia estar. Pude ver o quanto seus olhos estavam brilhando de lágrimas, apesar de ele ter me enchido o saco dizendo que não ia chorar. Soltei um riso de alívio e diversão, voltando a olhar para o bebê.

— É uma menina. – Dra. Zanzini falou, e eu ri de novo, porque no fundo eu sabia disso.

— Alice estava certa. – sussurrei, observando como _minha filha _chorava e parecia querer se debater, mas ainda não controlava muito bem os bracinhos e se movia devagar.

— Eu posso... – comecei, mas minha voz morreu junto com meu fôlego. O que diabos eram essas dores, agora? Então eu lembrei e arfei. Droga de placenta.

Uma enfermeira levou minha filha para longe e Edward hesitou ao meu lado.

— Vai. – sussurrei, apontando a porta com a cabeça. Ele saiu e depois de um minuto ou dois eu voltei a sentir dores. Eram como as contrações que eu tinha sentido, mas muito mais fracas.

— Mesmo esquema, Bella. Só fazer um pouco de força. – pediu a doutora e eu assenti.

**...**

Meia hora depois eu já estava ok, e tudo o que eu queria era ver minha filha de novo. Ela era _tão _pequena e avermelhada, mas era simplesmente linda. Queria vê-la de perto e segurá-la no colo. Já tinha sido levada para o quarto – depois de ter minha barriga estranhamente apalpada enquanto procuravam sentir meu útero se contraindo para conter o sangramento normal que a saída da placenta causava – e quando a porta se abriu, me apoiei um pouco e tentei sentar, apesar do cansaço. Uma enfermeira ajustou o leito para que eu ficasse sentada com as costas apoiadas enquanto babava para Edward com aquela coisinha linda no colo.

— Diz oi pra mamãe. – murmurou Edward, e eu ri baixinho.

— Eu quero pegá-la. – implorei e ele a passou com cuidado para meus braços. Eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos de novo e mal conseguia vê-la.

Edward tocou meus olhos e isso ajudou um pouco.

— Oi. – sussurrei, sem parar de sorrir. – Sabe de uma coisa? Você é a cara do seu pai. Sorte sua.

Eu não podia acreditar, ela tinha os cabelos da mesma cor incrível de Edward e o mesmo nariz.

— Ela tem a sua boca. – fez ele, sorrindo também.

— Ela. – ecoei, franzindo o cenho. Minha filha ainda não tinha nome.

— Acho que nós podíamos homenagear Alice de alguma forma. – falou, pensativo, entendendo o que eu estava pensando.

— O que você acha de MaryAnne? – sussurrei enquanto a enfermeira me ajudava a colocá-la em meu peito pra mamar. Eu senti sua boquinha sugando e a sensação era ao mesmo tempo boa e desconfortável.

— MaryAnne? – ecoou, os olhos presos na nossa filha mamando. Como ela podia ter, literalmente, nascido sabendo isso? Era tão fofo!

— Mary é o primeiro nome de Alice. – expliquei baixinho. – Anne... Bem, eu achei que nós podíamos colocar algo pra homenagear Esme também.

Edward devia estar me encarando, mas eu honestamente não conseguia desviar o olhar da nossa filha.

— É lindo. – fez ele, emocionado.

— MaryAnne? Você gosta, filha? – sussurrei para ela, mexendo em seu cabelo espesso. – Ela puxou isso de você, eu nasci careca. – falei baixo, rindo.

Ouvimos duas batidas na porta e instantaneamente viramos para porta e nos deparamos com Alice e Jasper – ainda com as roupas da festa de casamento, o que tornava a cena um tanto bizarra –, hesitando.

— Entrem. – pedi, sorrindo até as bochechas doerem. – Alice, você acertou.

— Ah! Eu sempre soube que era uma garotinha! – falou baixo, se controlando.

— Venham aqui. – sussurrei, vendo os dois sem saber o que fazer. Alice tocou o bracinho dela e Jasper passou a mão no cabelo fofo.

— Ela é linda. – ele falou, e eu sorri.

— Ela é mais que linda! Minha afilhada é o bebê mais lindo desse mundo! – disse Alice, empolgada mas falando baixo.

— Qual é o nome dela? – Jasper perguntou, tão encantado quanto todos nós.

— Vanessa! – Alice praticamente gritou e nós a encaramos.

— Vanessa? – ecoei, confusa.

— Olha isso, Bella! – ela tocou as costas de MaryAnne, mas eu não conseguia ver o que ela estava apontando. – É uma marca de nascença e parece uma linda borboleta!

Eu me lembrei vagamente de ler com Alice mil livros com significados de nomes, e Vanessa tinha origem holandesa e era uma denominação para _lindas borboletas_. De qualquer modo, eu não entendia o motivo para Alice querer esse nome, já que não enxergava onde ela estava apontando. Olhei para Edward, pedindo confirmação. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o que Alice mostrava.

— Amor, parece mesmo. – murmurou, perplexo.

— Vanessa MaryAnne? – testei, e Edward assentiu.

— Definitivamente. – concordou, e então, com o timing perfeito, minha filha se afastou, cansada de mamar. Ela tinha ficado tão pouquinho tempo, mas afinal ela ainda era pequena demais. Eu me cobri antes de vira-la de costas para mim delicadamente e observar a machinha ali. E, por mais estranho que soe, _parecia _uma borboleta.

— Por que MaryAnne? – Alice chiou, como se sentisse por excluída. Eu sorri.

— Anne era o nome do meio da mãe de Edward. – falei, e então sorri mais. – E Mary é seu primeiro nome.

— Eu? Vocês... vocês usaram _meu _nome? – falou, os olhos arregalados se enchendo de lágrimas. – Ah, Bella! Isso é lindo!

Eu sorri para ela, minha bochecha _realmente _doendo agora.

— É como um jeito de agradecer por tudo. – Edward falou, sorrindo para ela. Eu ajeitei Vanessa MaryAnne Cullen de volta em meu colo, tocando seu rostinho. Seus olhos não estava _exatamente _abertos, a impressão que causava era que ela estava eternamente com sono.

— Tão linda... – eu sussurrei, quase babando.

— Ela parece com os dois, é engraçado. – Jasper murmurou, sorrindo. Eu tinha quase certeza que o "trauma" que eu tinha causado nele durante minha gravidez conturbada havia sido substituído por vontade de ter filhos.

— Jazz, vamos deixar os papais babões babarem um pouquinho? – sussurrou Alice para o marido, e eu fingi que não ouvi. Ele só assentiu. – Lindos, eu e Jasper vamos... nós vamos viajar? Ah, eu não queria passar tanto tempo fora. – ela fez um biquinho.

— Nós podemos adiar a viagem. – sugeriu Jasper, e não soou como se ele estivesse chateado. – Até porque, se você for pensar bem, Carlisle vai ficar sem nenhuma secretária.

Alice mordeu os lábios com força.

— Mesmo? – murmurou e ele sorriu, assentindo. – Ótimo! Então nós vamos simplesmente voltar pra casa. Quando puder sair, vamos nós quatro jantar juntos para comemorar!

Os dois saíram combinando tudo em sussurros.

— Tchau Edward, tchau Bella. – Jasper falou com um sorriso.

— Tchau papai e mamãe! – Alice quase gritou, e então tapou a boca. – Oops!

Nós quatro rimos e eles saíram.

— Eu amo você. – Edward sussurrou pra mim, beijando meus lábios muito rapidamente.

— Também te amo.

— Vocês são as coisas mais preciosas da minha vida. – continuou, tocando meu nariz e o minúsculo nariz de Vanessa MaryAnne.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e disse que tinha que levar minha filha. Eu choraminguei, mas deixei, e ela assegurou que o quanto antes a traria de volta.

— Eu quero ir pra casa. – resmunguei baixinho. Edward sorriu.

— Nós vamos. E já vamos chegar lá com o novo membro da família. – sorriu enorme.

— Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. – sussurrei para ele.

— E eu te amo muito, muito mais. – respondeu, seu sorriso radiante me contagiando.

— Não preciso de mais nada. – garanti. – Exceto nossa filha...

— Logo ela vai conhecer a nossa casa e ser só nossa. E aí você vai casar comigo. – falou.

Eu ri, assentindo.

— Nós três, juntos pra sempre. – sorri.

— Talvez mais alguns bebês. – sugeriu e eu balancei a cabeça.

— Toda aquela dor? Nunca mais! Da próxima vez _você _fica grávido. – brinquei.

Edward gargalhou e se inclinou para mim.

— Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo.

— De nada. – fiz eu, rindo. Ele franziu o cenho, sem acreditar. Ri. – Obrigada, Edward, por me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Então ele me beijou, fazendo com que nós dois suspirássemos. Éramos perfeitos um para o outro e nada podia nos separar. Edward era meu, eu era dele e Vanessa era _nossa_. Sem reservas. Até o fim.

**...**

**E eis que a tia Isa aparece do além! \o/**

**Gente, eu fui dormir quase duas horas da manhã ontem pra terminar esse capítulo! Rsrsr Mas achei que valeu a pena, gostei dele :')**

**Bom, vou esclarecer uma coisinha: Eu não tive filhos ainda, mas isso não quer dizer que tudo o que eu escrevi foi inventado, ok? Pesquisei MUITO, li MUITOS relatos de parto normal, fui atrás de artigos sobre as sensações físicas da mulher durante o trabalho de parto, tudo isso! E o nome Vanessa realmente quer dizer isso, e eu coloquei a história da manchinha porque eu tenho uma amiga que tem uma ! *-* Tipo, não é uma borboleta perfeita e linda, mas parece MUITO! Rsrs (não, o nome dela não é Vanessa.. droga rsrsr) **

**Ok... **

**Me perguntaram como a Bella escondeu as contrações e eu vou explicar muito vagamente, até porque não sou especialista, apenas uma curiosa. No início das contrações elas vem mais fracas, e muito mais curtas, apenas uma dor forte que dura alguns segundos, então sim, tem como "esconder". Depois, conforme a dilatação do colo do útero vai aumentando, as contrações aumentam junto ;)**

**Não sei ainda o resultado da FUVEST, e pra quem perguntou, eu estou me candidatando para Letras :D**

**Bom, então vou ficando por aqui... **

**Ainda vou postar um bônus com o casamento deles (yay) e talvez outras coisinhas~~**

**Beijinhos enoormes pra vocês, lindas!**

**Até breve ;)**

**OBS: Se Deus quiser, no início da semana que vem posto em #MV! *-* **

**Bye! **


	42. Bônus I

**Capítulo Quarenta e Um – Bônus I**

**BPOV**

Confesso: Enlouqueci no primeiro mês. Vanessa foi um bebê bonzinho, mas eu não estava preparada pra tanto choro. O que me deixava mais nervosa era que eu podia dançar de cabeça pra baixo perto dela que ela não parava de chorar, e era só Edward chegar e pegá-la no colo que ela se acalmava. Isso era muito, muito injusto.

Até que eu comecei a perceber pequenas coisas no modo que ele a segurava, e imitá-las. Era incrível como um ser tão pequeno podia ser tão carente – ela só queria se sentir segura em meus braços, do modo que ela se sentia quando estava dentro de mim. O jeito que o pai a segurava, tão firme, era o que a fazia se acalmar.

Edward estava trabalhando em uma empresa de publicidade agora e eu passava o dia todo com nossa filha, mas ao mesmo tempo que ficava extremamente cansada, eu curtia cada segundo. Conversava com ela sempre e fica rindo de suas expressões.

No terceiro mês eu já estava mais calma – até porque _Vanessa _estava mais calma – e nós saímos juntas várias vezes para tomar um pouco de ar à tarde (tomando o cuidado de agasalhá-la quando preciso e deixá-la fresca nos raros dias de calor).

O pato que Alice deu a ela era seu mascote preferido e ela não o largava _nunca_, nem ao menos me deixava lavá-lo com muito frequência. Ela adorava aquele bichinho, e adorava a madrinha também. Jasper estava totalmente louco pela minha filha, ele vinha e a pegava, levando para passear com Alice como se fosse filha deles, porque os dois simplesmente a adoravam, e ela amava sair com eles.

E é claro, era nessas ocasiões que eu conseguia algum tempo com Edward.

— Você parece tão cansada. – ele sussurrou para mim quando chegou do escritório, passando os dedos carinhosamente nas manchas escuras sob meus olhos.

— Eu estou um pouco. – admiti.

— Vanessa está dormindo? – perguntou, beijando minha testa.

— Não, na verdade ela foi seqüestrada. – falei, rindo. Edward franziu o cenho. – Alice e Jasper a levaram por hoje e a trazem no sábado à tarde. Você sabe como eles adoram ficar com ela.

— Oh. – murmurou. O silêncio na casa era uma coisa engraçada, parecia opressivo depois de me acostumar a ouvir o tempo todo algo caindo, Vanessa chorando ou qualquer outro ruído causado por ela. – Então nós temos a noite pra nós?

— Uhum. – concordei, sorrindo enquanto tocava seu rosto.

— Eu acho que você está precisando relaxar um pouco... – falou, me fazendo corar inevitavelmente. Era incrível como eu continuava reagindo do mesmo jeito à ele. – Quer tomar um banho comigo? De banheira? Com direito a uma massagem depois.

Eu gemi, assentindo e ele me beijou lentamente.

— Vem. – sussurrou, me puxando para nosso quarto.

Edward me mandou ficar sentada na cama enquanto ele começava a preparar a banheira para nós dois. Eu fiquei entediada depois de poucos segundos, animada demais para ficar parada, então fui até o banheiro. Ele estava sem camisa, abaixado de costas pra mim enquanto mexia na água para aparecerem bolhas e espuma. Eu quase ri, exceto que suas costas nuas causaram mais que mera diversão em mim. Andei lentamente até ele, tocando-o. Ele se sobressaltou e olhou sobre o ombro, sorrindo pra mim. Desci minhas mão devagar por suas costas fortes, arranhando-o. Me inclinei e beijei onde minha mão tinha tocado, mordiscando seu ombro de leve. Pude senti-lo se arrepiando.

— Você, futura senhora Cullen, é a mulher mais incrível que eu conheço. – murmurou ele, ficando de pé e virando para mim. – Você cuida da nossa filha com tanto carinho e dedicação que só me faz te amar mais.

Eu sorri para ele, surpresa com o elogio.

— Ela é boazinha comigo. – brinquei.

— Por que ela sabe que você a ama mais do que tudo no mundo. Ainda bem que eu não sou ciumento. – falou baixo, daquele jeito sexy dele, com seu sorriso torto no final. Suspirei sem parar de sorrir.

Edward tocou meu rosto com admiração em seu olhar e beijou meus lábios de leve. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas com carinho e ele brincou com a barra da blusa antes de começar a levantá-la. Nós nos afastamos apenas o tempo suficiente para que ele a tirasse do meu corpo.

Quando voltamos a nos beijar, sua língua invadiu a minha boca com sensualidade, me fazendo ficar ainda mais excitada. Se o volume rígido em suas calças pressionado contra mim era alguma indicação, ele não estava em situação muito diferente.

Ele continuou me beijando apaixonadamente enquanto me tocava e apertava, puxando minha perna para se enganchar com seu corpo e conseqüentemente me fazendo sentir sua excitação com mais intensidade, e então de repente agarrou minha coxa e me fez soltá-lo. Gemi de frustração em seus lábios, mas sorri quando senti seus dedos tateando minha barriga até finalmente encontrar minha calça e arrancar o botão com força, fazendo-o voar longe.

Uh, ok. Eu nem gostava dessa calça mesmo.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus e eu gemi de novo enquanto ele puxava minha calça pra baixo sem se preocupar com o zíper e ia se abaixando conforme a roupa descia, beijando meu pescoço, o vale entre meus seios e minha barriga até que eu estivesse só de roupa íntima.

Não querendo ser a única, abri o botão da calça dele também, sorrindo com malícia quando o ouvi gemendo baixinho. Puxei o zíper com deliberada lerdeza e então comecei a deslizar a peça por suas pernas, aproveitando a ideia dele e me abaixando junto. Exceto que quando eu estava agachada o que eu queria beijar ainda estava coberto. Não consegui me impedir de tocar seu membro sob a sua – oh céus – boxer branca.

Eu não esperava, de modo algum, a reação dele.

— Não. – falou, com muito mais sanidade do que eu esperava que ele tivesse naquele momento. Fiquei ereta novamente, o encarando sem entender. – Hoje a noite é sua.

E sem mais alguma palavra, passou um braço em volta do meu corpo e me trouxe pra perto ao mesmo tempo que sua outra mão vagava por entre nossos corpos, buscando meu centro quente. Eu fechei os olhos sem perceber, arfando ao senti-lo acariciando-me através da pequena peça.

Antes que as palavras chegassem a minha boca, Edward atendeu meu pedido e rasgou o lado da minha calcinha. Me afastei e o encarei – ele ia destruir todas as minhas roupas hoje? –, mas sua expressão de completo abandono e desejo – as pupilas tão dilatadas que seus verdes olhos parecia pretos – me impressionaram e me fizeram ficar quieta e apenas mais molhada.

Não percebi quando Edward arrancou meu sutiã e nem prestei atenção no fato de que de repente ele já estava completamente nu também. Desligou o fluxo de água que caia na banheira e me guiou, sentando e me fazendo sentar entre as pernas dele. A água quente me fez suspirar e ele beijou meu pescoço, descendo para meu ombro. Subitamente senti suas mãos em minha perna, vagando para cada vez mais perto de onde eu queria.

— Edward... – murmurei, meio pedindo e meio agradecendo por sentir suas carícias debaixo d'água.

Ele começou a brincar com seus dedos em minha entrada e eu gemi, impaciente. Minha mão foi para trás, tocando seu abdômen definido e descendo, mas ele me impediu novamente de tocá-lo, me distraindo completamente ao introduzir um dedo em mim. Meus olhos estavam fechados novamente enquanto eu respirava forte.

— Por favor... – gemi, sem ter ideia do que eu queria, apenas implorando por algo.

Edward continuou beijando minhas costas e meu pescoço enquanto parecia brincar comigo – acariciava meu clitóris avidamente então parava do nada, dando mais atenção ao meu pescoço até que eu começava a choramingar e me mover contra ele, em busca de alguma fricção onde eu mais precisava, e só então ele voltava a me tocar. Só fui ter consciência do fato de que a água já estava fria depois que Edward parou de me provocar e continuou me tocando até meu orgasmo chegar. Eu semi-desabei na banheira, meu corpo pendendo para trás e totalmente apoiado no dele e sentindo sua excitação pressionada em mim.

Aos poucos fui voltando a realidade, e então ele nos tirou da banheira gelada e me enrolou no roupão branco e fofo. Eu o beijei com paixão em agradecimento, e ele me afastou depois de pouco tempo.

— A noite ainda está no começo. – falou, divertido, parecendo entender exatamente o que eu queria dizer. Me arrepiei e o encarei com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Vamos, madame.

Ele me puxou para a cama, eu ainda de roupão e ele com uma toalha pequena enrolada. Seu olhar estava cheio de malícia quando me empurrou para deitar, subindo na cama em seguida e apoiando seus braços ao lado do meu corpo e me prendendo ali.

Engoli em seco de pura ansiedade.

Seu olhar prendeu toda a minha atenção em seu rosto e eu não percebi quando a toalha dele foi arrancada. Mas notei, observando desavergonhadamente, o jeito que ele abriu meu roupão. Como se de algum modo, ele pudesse me deixar _mais _excitada.

Faziam semanas que nós não tínhamos uma noite dessas, e Edward parecia estar planejando tirar todo o atraso. Não havia nada que eu pudesse – ou quisesse – fazer, exceto concordar e aproveitar cada segundo. Porque claro, eu amava minha filha, mas também estava realmente necessitando de atenção.

Nós nos beijamos o tempo todo durante o sexo. Quer dizer, havia _algo _que Edward poderia melhorar? Eu podia ler em seus olhos sua adoração e dedicação em me fazer sentir cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo consciente da nossa situação. E ele estava completamente conseguindo isso.

Eu ainda estava ofegando quando Edward se sentou e beijou meu rosto. Achei injusto que ele já estivesse recuperando enquanto eu ainda não conseguia pensar com sentido – afinal, depois de um duplo orgasmo, eu dificilmente ficava coerente.

Ele se levantou e andou para longe, me fazendo gemer de frustração, porque queria só ficar agarrada a ele até dormir. Quando Edward voltou e me viu com aquela expressão de descontentamento, riu antes de sentar na beirada da cama e beijar meus lábios com fervor.

— Vira de costas. – sussurrou e eu suspirei, cansada. Ele me virou delicadamente, fazendo ficar de bruços. Desnorteada como ainda estava – apenas começando a prestar atenção nas coisas –, eu esperei por qualquer coisa, menos algo gelado em minhas costas.

Gritei e ele riu.

— Relaxe, querida. – murmurou em meu ouvido, beijando meu pescoço e então se apoiou com os dois joelhos ao lado da minha cintura e começou a espalhar a coisa gelada.

Só quando o cheiro de chocolate e morangos me atingiu que eu entendi. Corei fortemente, agradecendo por ele não estar vendo meu rosto enquanto massageava minhas costas.

— Ah meu Deus. – falei, constrangida. – Onde você achou _isso_?

— Alice me falou. – respondeu tranquilamente e eu abafei um grito no travesseiro.

— ALICE FALOU? – ecoei, sem saber onde me esconder.

— Concorde comigo, Bella. É bem interessante.

E para provar seu argumento, ele se abaixou e beijou minhas costas melecadas, lambendo e mordiscando. Um arrepio se espalhou por meu corpo inteiro, mas eu ainda estava constrangida demais para me deixar sentir aquilo.

— Vai dizer que não é bom? – insistiu, e eu choraminguei.

_Creme para massagear e saborear de morango com chocolate_.

Esse foi o presente de aniversário que Alice deu para Edward. Exceto que ela _me _deu para _eu _usar com ele no aniversário dele, que ainda faltava... dois meses? Eu não tinha nem criado coragem para abrir ou ler as instruções, porque achei que era a coisa mais bizarra e constrangedora que eu já tinha visto.

A sério – massagear e saborear? Isso é meio... hmm... deliciosamente prazeroso, se quer saber. A ideia é um tanto estranha, mas sentir as mãos de Edward me apertando, e depois sua boca experimentando minha pele... eu agradecia por não morarmos mais em um apartamento de paredes finas onde os vizinhos podiam nos ouvir.

Mas eu ainda ia matar Alice por ela dizer a Edward sobre o creme.

**.**

Era incrível como Vanessa crescia rápido. Ela estava cada dia mais esperta, e os meses foram passando até ela completar um ano. Alice insistiu, mas eu me mantive firme quanto à resolução de não haver uma festa. Tudo o que fizemos foi sair para jantar – exceto que Vanessa não podia comer tudo o que nós comemos, mas passear com minha filha, o pai dela e meu casal preferido de padrinhos era sempre ótimo.

Quando ela chegou a um ano e meio, Alice já começou a querer organizar meu casamento – que eu tinha decidido que iria ser logo depois do aniversário de dois anos do meu bebê, que a cada dia era menos um bebê e mais uma pequena criança.

A cerimônia estava programada para ser em um salão que Alice já tinha alugado, e estava totalmente louca. Não havia nada que me deixassem fazer sobre a festa ou o casamento em si – porque agora eu não estava trabalhando, e Edward estava bancando tudo, e além do mais segundo Alice eu não tinha um "gosto refinado", sendo assim eu não opinava também.

Então eu fiz o que eu podia fazer: surpreendê-los.

Quando acordei Vanessa naquela segunda-feira, eu estava animada demais. Até mesmo minha filha havia notado.

— _Quê_ foi, _mamã_? – perguntou ela.

Tomava sempre o cuidado de falar certo perto dela, já que a fase de diminutivos já tinha passado, e ela já conseguia se comunicar conosco, mesmo que às vezes apenas de seu próprio modo.

— Eu tenho uma proposta pra você. – falei devagar, com um sorriso enorme. Ela sorriu de volta. – O que você acha de ser uma moça igual a mamãe?

Ela arregalou seus olhos lindos – a parte mais perto da pupila era de um castanho chocolate como o meu, e mais para fora ia se tornando verde como os olhos do pai.

— É? – fez ela, juntando suas mãos de ansiedade. Puxei-a e a coloquei sentada em meu colo.

— Sim...

E quando expliquei o que nós tínhamos que fazer, ela pareceu ainda mais animada do que eu. Saí com ela para as compras de tudo o que precisávamos e decidimos começar no mesmo dia quando voltamos.

Graças a Deus consegui limpar toda a sujeira que ela fez antes de Edward chegar, e apesar de ter sido bastante louco, nosso primeiro dia tinha sido... _interessante_. Eu não estava esperando que fosse fácil, e disse a ela que acidentes iam acontecer algumas vezes e que não havia problema contanto que ela continuasse tentando. O fato de ser segredo a deixava ainda mais animada.

— Onde estão as minhas meninas? – Edward falou quando chegou, e Vanessa saiu correndo para abraçá-lo. Ele a girou no ar antes de me dar um beijo leve.

— Papá, papá, papá! – ela gritou, querendo lhe dizer algo, mas esperando adquirir a atenção dele. – Tia Allie... falou... com... eu... lá!

Mesmo sem entender o que ela quis dizer, Edward sorriu como se ela tivesse acabado de lhe falar a coisa mais linda do mundo. E meio que era, naquela voz fina, a coisa mais linda – tudo o que ela falava era lindo.

— Ah é? – perguntou, e Vanessa assentiu com entusiasmo.

Sorri e traduzi o que ela queria contar:

— Alice ligou aqui e ficou falando com ela pelo telefone, foi encantador. – expliquei, sorrindo. Edward se derreteu ainda mais.

— Nessie _ajudô_ mamã! – continuou ela, contando seu dia.

— Nós fizemos o jantar juntas. – expliquei, rindo da surpresa dele.

— O que vocês preparam pra mim? – perguntou, curioso.

— '_Trogonofe!_ – falou, e Edward gargalhou alto, dando um beijo na testa dela antes de colocá-la no chão.

— Meu favorito! – fez ele, e Vanessa saltitou até a cozinha enquanto nós a seguíamos.

Ele se virou para mim com seus olhos doces.

— Obrigado. – murmurou, e beijou meu rosto.

— Foi ideia dela, mas de nada. – murmurei de volta, tocando seus lábios com os meus por um curto segundo antes de ir para a cozinha.

Durante toda aquela semana eu segui com nosso plano de meninas e fui recompensando-a como tinha prometido no início. Ela progrediu tanto que eu não parava de me surpreender, já que achei que levaria em torno de um mês para que estivesse tudo perfeito.

E em uma semana ela só usava fraldas para sair e dormir.

Mesmo assim resolvi continuar escondendo de Edward e dos outros. Quando os acidentes pararam de acontecer em casa, eu resolvi passar para o próximo passo. Era arriscado, mas eu ia tentar. Nós saímos com Alice naquele fim de semana.

— Oi linda! – Alice disse, pegando Vanessa no colo. Ela reparou imediatamente. – Onde está a sua fralda, bebê?

— Nessie é moça _'gora_. – falou, com uma risadinha animada.

Alice começou a lacrimejar.

— Bella, ela está mesmo sem fraldas? – fez, orgulhosa.

— Eu estou tirando aos poucos. É a primeira vez que ela sai de casa sem. – expliquei, sorrindo e me sentindo mais leve por contar pra ela. – É segredo, Allie.

— Oh! – ofegou. – Minha afilhada já é uma moça!

Nós três acabamos rindo da situação, e é claro que Alice aproveitou para comprar calcinhas e brinquedinhos mais interessantes para ela, como aquelas bonequinhas _Polly _que tem casinhas para montar – nos assegurando de serem peças grandes para não acontecer nenhum acidente.

Agora Vanessa só estava usando fraldas para dormir, mas eu notei que ela sempre acordava sequinha e corria para o banheiro assim que eu tirava a fralda, então achei que estava na hora de tentar.

Ela não molhou a cama na primeira vez, mas me acordou de madrugada na segunda noite chorando. Edward se sobressaltou, mas eu disse que podia lidar com isso, porque já imaginava do que se tratava.

Dei um banho nela e disse que estava tudo bem, a consolando depois que ela disse que tinha tido um sonho ruim. Naquela noite, ela dormiu na cama comigo e com Edward.

E então, ao final de duas semanas já faziam quatro dias que nenhum acidente acontecia – nenhum xixi na cama, nenhum cocô no meio da sala. Eu a levei para visitar o pai no trabalho como comemoração.

A sentei no sofá de couro chique que havia na recepção e pedi para chamarem Edward Cullen na sala dele. Eu já tinha alertado Nessie que ela não podia gritar por aqui e ela tinha assentido seriamente, mas eu quase esperei que ela fizesse um escândalo quando viu o pai chegando com sua expressão curiosa – eu não tinha dito quem era. Exceto que tudo o que ela fez foi sair correndo do meu colo e agarrar a perna dele, sem nem mesmo um gritinho.

Minha filha é um gênio.

Edward a pegou no colo com um sorriso imenso e andou até mim para me cumprimentar também. Ele beijou nossas testas sem nunca deixar de sorrir.

— A que devo a honra da visita de vocês? – perguntou. Por um segundo ele tinha ficado preocupado, mas tinha notado meu sorriso e percebido que estava tudo bem.

— Só fazendo uma surpresa. Estamos atrapalhando? – respondi, mordendo o lábio de leve. Ele revirou os olhos.

— Claro que não. Venham, vou apresentar vocês pros meus colegas.

Edward nos guiou – Vanessa de volta ao chão andando ao nosso lado – até o elevador e então até um corredor cheio de salas com paredes de vidro, e eu senti vários pares de olhos me analisando. Parecendo sentir meu desconforto, ele pegou minha mão, sorrindo de lado pra me acalmar.

Andamos até uma sala que estava vazia e eu vi um porta retratos que eu conhecia. Virei-o e havia uma foto que ele havia tirado há alguns meses – eu abaixada e Vanessa de pé em minha frente. Nós duas estávamos rindo e era uma foto fofa, que me fez sorrir pelo gesto.

Enquanto eu sentava na cadeira que havia ali e pegava Vanessa para colocar sentada em meu colo, alguém pigarreou na porta. O rosto não me pareceu nem um pouco familiar, mas Edward sorriu, então devia ser um bom sinal.

— Oh, então é essa é a tão falada família de Edward Cullen? – o cara oriental disse, me lançando um olhar que passava perto de admiração. Corei, tentando sorrir.

— Sr. Takara, essa é minha mulher Isabella e minha filha Vanessa. – falou, apontando para nós.

_Minha mulher_. Eu sorri, porque aquela era uma ótima definição – eu não era de fato a esposa ainda, mas era irrevogavelmente _dele_.

O homem veio até nós e apertou a minha mão.

— Olá, senhora Cullen. – fez ele, e eu me surpreendi mas não o corrigi, apenas soltei um básico _é um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor_. Não era como se eu não fosse casar com Edward em alguns meses, não me importava em ganhar o sobrenome dele antes. – Olá, senhorita Cullen.

Vanessa, com seu sorrisinho tímido, soltou:

— Oi.

E foi tão fofo que eu e Edward rimos baixinho juntos. Ele apertou a mão dela também.

Depois disso a sala de Edward se tornou uma loucura, porque todos que trabalhavam com ele, em grupos, vieram até nós e fomos apresentados a cada um. Algumas mulheres me lançaram olhares de inveja mas eu não as culpava realmente, meu eterno namorado era bonito demais para sua saúde e eu sabia muito bem disso.

— Mamã. – choramingou, com um tom desesperado. Olhei para ela, preocupada, e entendi rapidamente.

— Edward, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – falei baixo, me levantando rapidamente com Vanessa no colo.

Ele estendeu os braços para pegá-la e eu balancei a cabeça.

— Não tem problema, ela vai comigo.

Nós andamos rápido na direção que ele nos indicou e graças a Deus chegamos a tempo no banheiro. Quando voltamos a sala, todos já estavam dispersos e eu agradeci. Esperamos mais alguns minutos então Edward foi dispensado e saímos dali.

— Onde vamos agora? – perguntou Edward, sorrindo para mim.

— Comer fora, é claro. – falei, animada. Ele me encarou curioso e eu só sorri.

Edward nos levou a um restaurante simples e aconchegante perto de onde ele trabalhava. A garçonete tinha idade pra ser nossa mãe e parecia muito amiga dele.

— Elizabeth, essa é a minha mulher. – apresentou-me. Eu sorri, porque tinha descoberto que adorava que ele me chamasse assim.

— Bella, certo? – disse a simpática senhora, apertando minha mão. Corei de prazer ao imaginar Edward falando de mim para ela.

— Sim. Muito prazer. – falei, sorrindo.

— O prazer é meu! E essa garotinha linda eu presumo que seja Vanessa? – fez ela, passando a mão no cabelo de Nessie. Assenti. – Vou deixar o cardápio e Edward vai ajudá-las a pedir.

Ela saiu e eu sorri.

— Simpática.

— Eu adoro Elizabeth. – ele falou, sorrindo enorme. E então balançou a cabeça. – Afinal, qual é a comemoração? Ou não há nenhuma?

— É claro que existe uma comemoração. – sorri, olhando para minha filha sentada naquela cadeirinha mais alta. – Conta pro papai, Nessie.

Ela hesitou por um segundo, olhando pra mim e eu assenti, incentivando. Seu sorrisinho foi de puro orgulho e soltou a frase que eu tinha "ensaiado" com ela.

— Eu não sou mais bebê, papá! – falou, animada.

— É mesmo? E por quê? – Edward perguntou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, como sempre acontecia quando ela falava algo para ele.

— Sou moça _agola_! – fez ela, dando um risinho. Eu não consegui não rir por ela ter trocado o R, já que ela normalmente falava certinho. Mas isso derreteu Edward, porque todo mundo adora uma criança manhosa falando.

— Nessie não usa mais fraldas. – expliquei, sorrindo para os dois.

— É sério? – Edward falou, surpreso e com seus olhos de papai orgulhoso brilhando.

— Sim sim! – Nessie quase gritou, batendo palmas.

— Oh, querida! Parabéns! Já é quase como a mamãe agora! – disse ele, puxando nossa filha da cadeirinha e colocando no colo dele. – Mas como?

— Mamãe _ajudô _Vanessa. – falou, piscando seus dois olhos. Eu ri.

— Quis fazer surpresa. – admiti, mordendo o lábio enquanto Edward me encarava com uma expressão que devia ser crime.

— Você nunca cansa de me surpreender, não é mesmo? – brincou ele, sorrindo torto para mim. – Vamos escolher algo para comemorar.

Depois do jantar e de ter colocado Vanessa para dormir, Edward me abraçou com força.

— Não faz essa expressão. – pedi baixo, me inclinando para beijá-lo.

— Que expressão? – fez ele timidamente se afastando.

— _Essa._ Como se você estivesse se sentindo menos. – falei, sem ter certeza se ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Como assim?

— Não é nada. – desconversei, balançando a cabeça.

— _Sem palhaçada._ – recitou, sério.

Depois de uma briga séria sobre algo realmente idiota – um bolo surpresa de aniversário – nós combinamos que seríamos um casal _sem palhaçada_ e que quando quiséssemos dizer algo um para o outro, iríamos simplesmente... botar pra fora. Respirei fundo.

— Eu quis te surpreender, e não te fazer sentir como se não estivesse participando. – expliquei corando.

Edward mordeu os lábios com força, uma expressão muito parecida com a minha no momento.

— Sei disso. Mas eu me sinto... de fora. Desculpe, sei que é meio idiota. Eu amo quando faz algo assim e é tão _mãe _para nossa filha, mas me sinto culpado por não estar te ajudando. – soltou. Eu assenti, porque já tinha entendido o olhar dele logo que Vanessa tinha dormido.

— Não se sinta. Desfraldar Vanessa foi uma coisa nossa, eu e ela, duas garotas guardando um segredo. – falei, sorrindo de leve e tocando seu rosto.

— É estranho pensar que eu nunca mais vou trocar a fralda dela. – sussurrou para mim, pensativamente. Sorri para ele.

— Ela ainda é uma criança, Edward. Você vai ter muitos momentos para fazer coisas muitos mais significativas e interessantes do que trocar fralda dela. – brinquei. Ele sorriu de volta.

— Você tem um dom para me agüentar. – falou, revirando os olhos.

— Achei que já tínhamos acertado que era o contrário. – apontei, rindo. Ele revirou os olhos.

— Só você consegue me agüentar, só eu consigo te agüentar. Soa bom, não é?

Ele se aproximou e deixou os lábios a meio milímetro dos meus.

— Soa perfeito, Edward. – sussurrei, acabando com aquela mínima distância.

**...**

**... ...**

**... ... ...**

**... ... ... ...**

**Oi!**

**Isa por aqui! :D**

**Tenho uma notícia com lado bom e lado ruim... A notícia é que eu não passei na FUVEST :( **

**A parte ruim é que... bem, eu não passei! Rsrsrsr**

**A parte boa é que ~~teoricamente~~ eu vou ter mais tempo para escrever. Digo teoricamente porque já que eu não passei, esse ano todo vai ser dedicado a estudar.**

**Agora enfim néé.. É a vida :(**

**Aqui está o bônus como prometido, só não tem casamento ainda porque vocês sabem como eu sou imprevisível... A única coisa que eu realmente planejo é **_**não planejar**_**, porque essa história adora me empurrar pra um lugar totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava... Prova disso são esses bônus, que eu sou obrigada pelos meus neurônios criativos a colocar no papel... Ou no Word oÕ'**

**Ah! Tenho uma outro notícia, e essa é boa :D Pelo menos pra mim é, pra vocês nem tanto **

**O negócio é o seguinte: Assim que postar esse capítulo vou começar a escrever o capítulo de #MV que eu pretendo postar lá por quarta-feira que vem; e depois que escrever esse, talvez não possa escrever o próximo bônus e postar tão cedo. **

**Motivo: Na quinta vou pra minha cidade onde minha família mora porque na sexta é o aniversário da minha mamãe linda, daí vou passar dois dias lá. Acontece que quando eu voltar pra cá eu já vou praticamente ~~direto~~ para um cruzeiro! *O* **

**Vão ser 10 dias no navio, e nesses dez dias provavelmente só vou dar um sinalzinho de vida no twitter (porque no navio tem lan house, eu me informei sobre isso). Durante esse tempo fora – doze dias no total – eu não vou postar nem escrever nada. Depois que eu voltar, venho correndo pro meu notebook e escrevo um capítulo bem fofo, prometo. Caso alguém queira saber, minha viagem vai ser passar pelo Rio de Janeiro, e depois vou para a Argentina e Uruguai *O***

**Bom, parei de falar de mim. Beijinhos, suas lindas!**

**P.S.: O povo que estuda já voltou às aulas? Como está sendo? *-***

**Isa***


	43. Bônus II

**Capítulo Quarenta e Dois – Bônus II**

**BPOV**

Edward e eu tínhamos nos mudado para a casa que estávamos agora poucas semanas antes de Vanessa nascer. Foi sugestão dele, mas eu concordei inteiramente. Seria um melhor ambiente para nosso bebê crescer.

Eu estava tranquilamente distraída, brincando com Vanessa de rasgar as fraldas que restavam em casa – porque agora minha filha era uma moça, não usava mais isso – e a bagunça estava medonha, mas como faltavam horas para Edward chegar, não me importei. A porta abrindo interrompeu nossa alegria.

— Meu Deus, o que aconteceu aqui? – Edward perguntou, genuinamente assustado.

— O que você está fazendo em casa tão cedo? – fiz eu, ao invés de responder. Ele olhou para mim curiosamente por um segundo, e então desviou o olhar para o chão.

— Vocês estão rasgando as fraldas que sobraram?

Corei. A verdade é que eu provavelmente estava me divertindo tanto quando Vanessa rasgando tudo e bagunçando a casa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim no trabalho? – falei, ignorando suas perguntas.

— Vai responder todas as minhas perguntas com outra pergunta? – desacreditou.

Suspirei, fazendo um biquinho.

— É nossa festa. Tarde das meninas.

— Vocês passam todas as tardes juntas! Por que hoje resolveram fazer isso? – reclamou.

Eu o encarei, inclinando o rosto de lado. Havia uma ruga em sua testa que parecia esculpida ali.

— O que há com você hoje, hein? Qual o problema de nós duas brincarmos de bagunçar tudo? E afinal, o que está fazendo aqui essa hora? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho para ele.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Eu só estou cansado. Vou tomar um banho, ok? – falou, indo para o quarto.

Não me passou despercebido o fato de que ele escapou das perguntas mais uma vez.

— Nessie, vai pro seu quarto um pouco. Você pode brincar com o teclado.

A expressão dela, antes preocupada com meu tom, se iluminou. Ela adorava aquele brinquedo à pilha, mesmo que fosse irritantemente repetitivo. Fui atrás de Edward no quarto assim que ela saiu para brincar.

— O que aconteceu? – pedi. Ele continuou sentado de costas pra mim enquanto tirava os sapatos. – Edward, fale comigo.

Parecendo me ignorar completamente, ele andou até a porta. Mordi o lábio, tentando não me deixar abalar pela frieza dele. Porém, contrariando minhas expectativas, ele girou a chave e voltou pra mim, seu olhar ilegível.

O encarei, frustrada.

— Por favor, quer me explicar o quê-

Ele me interrompeu, passando os dois braços em volta de mim e me puxando com tanta força que nossos corpos se chocaram com um baque. Pisquei, confusa, mas antes que abrisse a boca novamente, ele estava me beijando.

Eu tinha passado tempo o suficiente ao lado dele para decifrar os sentimentos ali: raiva, impaciência, desespero, mas acima de tudo, _frustração_. Deixei que ele me agarrasse daquele jeito louco e retribui seu beijo, mas tinha plena consciência que ele sabia que eu não estava nem um pouco feliz com ele, muito menos no clima para qualquer outra coisa.

Edward se afastou devagar e eu continuei de olhos fechados com a testa encostada na dele.

— Você nem falou oi para sua filha. – eu acusei suavemente. Ele gemeu. – Você também não me disse nada parecido com uma saudação. E agora, isso. Qual é o seu problema?

Abri os olhos, encarando o chão. Subi para olhá-lo e notei uma macha na gola de sua camisa. Eu puxei o tecido para mais perto e me aproximei para analisar o resquício de batom. Ofeguei, engolindo em seco.

— Eu vou arrumar a bagunça na sala. – sussurrei, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – E depois vou colocar Vanessa na cama para dormir um pouco. Isso provavelmente vai fazê-la acordar de madrugada, mas vai ser só por hoje. Pelo menos dê um beijo nela antes de dormir, ok?

Senti que ele assentia.

— Não pense que vai me escapar. – adverti em voz baixa, e então me afastei e fui fazer o que tinha dito.

Vanessa perguntou se o papai estava bravo com ela por causa da bagunça. Eu a convenci que não e que ele só estava cansado, me desculpando por ele. Quando voltei para o quarto, Edward estava deitado, olhando para o teto com uma expressão pensativa e quase dolorosa. Ele tinha um envelope pardo nas mãos e já tinha tomado seu banho. Me perguntei como eu ia trazer o assunto da macha de volta, meu estômago se revirando. Sentei ao lado dele, minhas costas encostadas na cabeceira e o queixo apoiado nos joelhos.

Respirei fundo. Eu já tinha passado por isso antes. Por que era tão mais difícil agora do que foi quando perguntei a Jacob se ele me traía? Quase revirei os olhos, de tão óbvia a resposta. Eu amava Edward. Eu ia me casar com ele em quatro meses. Eu tinha uma _filha _com ele. Não fazia ideia de como reagiria se ele confirmasse minhas suspeitas.

O silêncio pesava entre nós, e eu tinha que quebrá-lo. Engoli minhas lágrimas e prometi que não ia chorar na frente dele.

— Edward, você está vendo outra pessoa? – perguntei, olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele me encarou em choque por um segundo, então sua expressão se transformou em horror.

— O _quê?_ Não! É claro que não! O que te faz pensar isso? Desculpe, eu estou totalmente acabado hoje e realmente me sentindo mal, mas alguma vez eu te dei motivos pra achar que eu estava te traindo? – falou, me encarando com algo que passava perto de raiva.

Engoli em seco, sem desviar os olhos. Agora ele estava sentado também, mas no modo indiano.

— Você nem olhou pra mim hoje. – eu murmurei, torcendo para não parecer ridícula, mas eu _estava _chateada. – E a sua camisa tem uma macha de batom.

Edward olhou pra mim, desacreditando e depois confuso.

— Mesmo? – perguntou por fim, aquela ruga em sua testa me fazendo querer consolá-lo. Assenti, mordendo o lábio. Ele balançou a cabeça com um olhar pensativo. – Eu não sei, devo ter cumprimentado alguma pessoa.

— Alguma mulher, você quer dizer. – pontuei, e ele me encarou.

— Você não pode estar falando sério, Isabella. – falou, balançando a cabeça com força. – Você não pode estar _realmente _considerando isso.

— O que você quer que eu pense, Edward? Já fazem semanas que não dormimos juntos. Você está todo tentando se esquivar das minhas perguntas... E agora essa _evidência_... – fiz eu, dando de ombros.

— Eu já disse, devo ter cumprimentado alguém! Quer parar de desconfiar de mim?  
— Por que diabos alguma mulher iria te beijar no pescoço pra te cumprimentar, Edward? Só me explique isso, e eu paro. – mandei, e ele gemeu alto, esfregando a mão no rosto.

— Alice. – resmungou.

— Como é? – estranhei, achando que tinha entendido errado.

— Alice foi me visitar hoje com Jasper. – continuou, os olhos espremidos numa expressão torturada. – Ela estava querendo provocá-lo, mas tudo o que fez foi fazê-lo rir. _Eles _se conhecem e nunca desconfiariam um do outro.

A acusação em sua última fala fez com que eu me encolhesse.

— E por que ela foi lá, de qualquer modo?

— Coisas do casamento, como sempre. Nosso casamento, sabe? Você ainda lembra disso?

— Pare. – sibilei.

— Ou você está ocupada demais sendo paranóica? – insistiu.

— Não me venha com essa, Edward. Não venha jogar tudo em cima de mim, porque é _você_ que está agindo estranho.

— Ah, é mesmo? E o que eu estou fazendo? Você está preocupada porque nós não transamos todos os dias? Eu achava que não precisava de fazer gozar pra saber que eu te amo, mas já que você faz tanta questão... Está esquecendo todos os dias que eu chegava em casa e você fazia o jantar e ia dormir, dia após dia. Eu sei que você se cansa ao cuidar da Vanessa todo dia o dia inteiro, ok? Eu nunca ia te perturbar por causa de sexo, mas já que você insiste-

— ARGH! – gritei, nervosa. – Não é sobre sexo, Edward! E também não é só por causa da droga do batom! Você não vê que eu estou preocupada com você? Tudo o que faz é jogar a culpa pra cima de mim, como se eu me sentir mal pudesse te livrar de explicações! Eu quero saber, agora, sem enrolações, o que aconteceu. Você chega aqui com essa cara e quer que eu não me importe? Eu sou sua mulher!

Ele me encarou com seus dentes trincados e a respiração forte. Aos poucos, foi relaxando e ficou apenas parcialmente tenso.

— Nós recebemos uma carta hoje.

Fiquei quieta, esperando mais, mas ele não disse nada.

— Está _brincando_ comigo, não é? – desacreditei. Ele não podia estar tão fora de si por causa de uma carta, tinha que haver mais coisa ali.

— Está endereçada a nós dois e entregaram no escritório de Carlisle. Alice foi levar pra mim e almoçamos juntos. Só li depois que ela foi embora. – falou calmamente.

— O que diz? – perguntei, assustada.

Ele estendeu o envelope para mim, mas mesmo quando eu o peguei, não soltou.

— _Esse _é o motivo para minha estranheza hoje. Eu passei horas tentando imaginar a sua reação e vim pra cá antes que enlouquecesse de vez. Desculpe por ter te tratado mal e ignorado, eu estava nervoso demais. Me perdoe, por favor. – fez ele, sua voz séria.

— Desculpe desconfiar de você. – murmurei.

— Você não precisa esconder o que pensa de mim. Pelo menos me confrontou e descobrimos a origem. Seria pior se guardasse pra você. – falou. E então hesitou. – Não precisa tentar disfarçar a sua reação. Se quiser, eu saio pra você ler.

— O que diz na carta, Edward? – insisti, puxando o envelope. Ele continuou segurando.

— Você vai ver. – murmurou, e finalmente soltou.

Eu abri o envelope, curiosa e amedrontada. A primeira folha tinha apenas um pequeno parágrafo que estava escrito em uma letra cursiva tremida e quase ilegível. Estreitei os olhos cuidadosamente para conseguir ler.

_Isabella,_

_Eu sei que você tem outra vida agora, mas não podia deixar de lhe enviar isso. Talvez eu devesse ter ligado, porém temi que isso só tornasse as coisas piores. Queria deixar bem claro que estou te mandando isso porque acho que seria o que ele gostaria que fosse feito. _

Encarei Edward, confusa. Não conhecia aquela letra e ainda não tinha entendido que significava.

— Edward, o que é isso? – perguntei, frustrada. Ele engoliu em seco.

— Por favor, não me faça dizer. Só continue lendo. – pediu, e eu assenti à contragosto.

Assim que passei para a outra folha, minha respiração escapou de meus pulmões. Pisquei repetidas vezes, porque _aquela _letra eu conhecia. Só não fazia ideia do _motivo _para meu ex-namorado ter me mandado uma carta.

_Bells,_

_Eu ouvi sobre o casamento. Achei que você nunca fosse fazer algo assim, se casar. Nem ter um filho, mas agora você tem a sua cria com o Sr. Perfeito. _

Ofeguei, minhas mãos fechando em punhos e amassando as bordas da carta. Depois de mais de dois anos inteiros em total silêncio, o que diabos Jacob tinha na cabeça para me enviar uma carta? Cerrei os dentes.

_O jeito que nós terminamos me deixou muito mal, Bells. Você deve pensar que eu me recuperei rápido por causa do que aconteceu em Forks entre mim e Jess, mas ela, assim como Tanya, não significaram nada. Eu passei todo esse tempo me remoendo por causa de nós dois. Não devia ter acabado daquele jeito. É claro, você me traiu com ele. Mas quem sou eu pra julgar isso? Acho que já estava me traindo há muito mais tempo, não fisicamente, mas em sua mente. Você confiava nele muito mais do que já confiou em mim. É praticamente mais doloroso pra mim imaginar você ao lado dele conversando do que os dois juntos de fato. Nós conversávamos, não? Algum dia nós trocamos confidências?_

_Perdi você. E perdi também uma parte de mim. Queria reverter isso tudo, mas agora é tão tarde e está tão perto do fim..._

_Eu te amo, Isabella. Sempre amei e sempre amarei._

_Adeus._

_Jake._

Senti as folhas escorregando por meus dedos e caindo no vão entre meus joelhos e meu peito, onde eu estava encolhida. Peguei tudo de novo. Ainda havia uma folha.

_Isso foi o que eu encontrei no apartamento dele. Ele não disse adeus a mim, apenas a você. Não se sinta culpada. Só estou encaminhando, porque acho que era a ideia dele._

_Vou entender se você não quiser, mas gostaria de viesse ao funeral-_

Não agüentei mais ler. Joguei tudo pro lado enquanto corria para o banheiro, meu almoço em minha garganta. Despejei tudo no vaso, o barulho nojento me deixando pior. Não se sinta culpada? _Sério_, Billy?

Edward veio até mim e puxou meu cabelo para trás. Me senti miserável por ele estar me ajudando.

Vomitei mais uma vez.

**.**

Eu não chorei.

Acho que de certa forma eu até _queria _chorar, liberar todas as emoções que estavam virando minha cabeça e me deixando enjoada permanentemente.

Mas mesmo assim, não derramei uma única lágrima.

Deixei Vanessa com Alice porque não queria que ela visse em mim a mesma frieza que havia visto em Edward antes. Alice me fez dizer o que tinha comigo. As quatro palavras – _Jacob se matou, Alice_ – saindo da minha boca só tornaram tudo pior. Ela tinha me abraçado e perguntado se isso tinha mexido comigo.

Quase bati nela. Quer dizer, meu ex-namorado acaba com a própria vida porque eu o deixei. Isso mexeu comigo? Não, imagina!

Ela explicou que queria saber se eu tinha ficado balançada. Arrependida. Ao menos confusa com meus sentimentos.

Eu não tinha. Estava me sentindo horrível por ser – indireta ou diretamente – culpada da morte dele, mas não trocaria Edward e Vanessa por nada. Ela sorriu pra mim por isso, mas eu não sorri de volta.

Meu marido é a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo e foi comigo. A família toda de Jake era de La Push, então o funeral e enterro foram lá. Os olhares de todos eram pra mim. Eu podia ver claramente o ódio deles. Eu também me odiava um pouquinho.

Billy veio me abraçar, e Charlie me disse para não me sentir mal. Eu o encarei com uma expressão de sarcasmo.

— Eu estou falando sério, Bella. – insistiu, falando baixo para não perturbar o luto dos outros. – Você fez as suas escolhas, ele fez as dele. Nada disso é sua culpa.

— Não é o que eles pensam. – discordei, apontando com a cabeça os indígenas que ainda me encaravam. Charlie suspirou.

— Eles estão de luto, não estão pensando direito. – ele me olhou, esperando uma resposta. Assenti. – Você tem uma filha pra criar, Isabella. Não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar amargurada. Edward vai tomar conta de você, ele é um bom rapaz. Só... deixe que ele te ajude. Não se feche. Prometa pra mim.

Pensei sobre isso por um segundo, para não soar falso.

— Prometo. – suspirei. Ele me abraçou mais forte e me convidou para jantar em sua casa.

Eu tirei um tempo pra mim. Não falei mais do que meia dúzia de palavras até irmos de volta a Seattle no dia seguinte. Liguei para Alice e pedi para ela juntar as coisas de Vanessa que eu iria buscá-la, mas ela foi contra.

— _Vá pra casa com o seu noivo e descanse. Aposto que deve estar sentindo uma tonelada nas costas. Além do mais, Nessie está dormindo. _

Resmunguei para ela, mas decidi aceitar seu conselho. Ela pediu para falar com Edward e eles conversaram por alguns minutos. Minha casa parecia terrivelmente vazia sem Vanessa, então eu procurei alguma coisa pra fazer. Depois de vaguear pela sala e cozinha, decidi tomar um banho pra relaxar um pouco.

Quando saí e fui para o quarto me vestir, Edward estava sentado na cama. Ele sorriu pra mim e eu provavelmente fiz uma careta em resposta. Coloquei o primeiro conjunto de roupas que minha mão encontrou e deitei de costas. Senti o movimento da cama e olhei para Edward deitando ao meu lado.

— Eu te amo, sabia disso? – sussurrou ele, passando os braços por minha cintura. Suspirei, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Eu concordei com Alice em deixar Vanessa lá até amanhã. Acho que nós precisamos nos recuperar primeiro, não é?

Assenti, suspirando novamente. Edward respirou fundo.

— Está me dando um tratamento de silêncio?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, e então bufei.

— Desculpe. – murmurei, enlaçando seu pescoço e trazendo-o mais pra perto de mim. – Nunca foi minha intenção te tratar assim, eu só estou um pouco perturbada.

— Quer que eu te distraia? – ofereceu, mudando de posição para ficar em cima de mim, apesar de nunca me deixar sentir seu peso.

— Eu acho que não estou no clima. – respondi, mas ele só sorriu pra mim e se aproximou, passando seu nariz pelo meu pescoço. Me arrepiei imediatamente.

— Não está no clima? – ecoou ele, beijando meu queixo. Eu engoli em seco.

— Alice te disse pra fazer isso? – perguntei, tentando disfarçar minha respiração rápida.

— Hum, não. Ela disse pra eu "te dar um tempo e te tratar bem". Eu não quero dar um tempo, mas prometo que vou te tratar muito bem. – sussurrou, e eu sentia minhas defesas escapando.

— Diz que me ama. – pedi, fechando meus olhos. Ele tomou meus lábios e me beijou até estarmos ambos sem ar.

— Eu te amo tanto, Isabella... – fez ele, e eu acreditei.

Porque se mesmo em momentos que nem eu gostava de mim ele me amava, iria dar tudo certo.

**...**

**Hey! *se esconde***

**Então, esse bônus foi provavelmente o mais difícil de ser escrito, mesmo que ele já estivesse programado há muuito tempo. Eu sei que é meio "triste", mas tinha que ter isso.**

**Pelos meus planos, nós teremos mais 4 outros bônus. Tentarei escrever mais rápido, agora que a parte ruim passou. Mil beijos, se cuidem :***


	44. Bônus III

**Capítulo Quarenta e Três – Bônus III**

**BPOV**

Fui arrancada da minha cama por uma Alice saltitante e louca. Eu não estava exatamente dormindo, apenas cochilando de leve devido ao cansaço e a correria de ultimamente com o casamento.

— Bella! – gritou, me balançando. – Acorda!

— Estou acordada. – resmunguei, me levantando lentamente, lutando com a tontura que vinha me atingindo de manhã e olhando para ela. – Bom dia, Alice. Onde está Vanessa? Ela provavelmente acordou com essa bagunça toda.

— Quando eu cheguei ela já estava acordada; você é a única pessoa que consegue ficar na cama até tão tarde. – brincou, e então estava quicando na cama novamente.

Gemi.

— Bella, Bella! Eu estou TÃO feliz! – gritou. Eu finalmente estava desperta o suficiente para achar graça e rir dela.

— Percebi! O que aconteceu? – eu ri de novo, contagiada com sua animação.

Seus olhos brilhavam quando ela segurou minhas mãos delicadamente.

— Eu estou grávida. – sussurrou, sua emoção transbordando em lágrimas grossas.

— Ah! – eu gritei e a abracei forte, quase quicando como ela fazia antes de falar. – Oh, Allie! Parabéns! Estou tão feliz por você!

Eu estava tão frenética que não percebi quando comecei a chorar com ela.

— Mamãe? – ouvi uma vozinha doce confusa chamar. – Tia, que foi?

Nós duas rimos e nos separamos. Nessie andou até nós com um biquinho, preocupada ainda. Sorri para ela, estendendo os braços para carregá-la para meu colo.

— Tia Allie vai ter um bebê. – expliquei. Ela sorriu com seus dentinhos brancos.

— Ele vai ser meu amigo? – perguntou com uma seriedade repentina e eu ri, Alice me acompanhando.

— Claro que sim, filha. Vocês vão ser como irmãos. – falei, sorrindo. Alice concordou com a cabeça.

Tentei colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

— De quanto tempo você está? Jasper já sabe? Você tem algum sentimento sobre o sexo do bebê? – perguntei de uma vez.

— Uh. Dois meses. Não, ainda não contei a ele; queria ter certeza primeiro, e assim que o resultado saiu corri para cá. Queria que fosse uma menina, mas acho que é um garoto.

— Oh, Allie! – suspirei, pondo a mão em sua barriga. Ela se encolheu por reflexo e eu me lembrei que essa tinha sido exatamente a mesma reação que eu tive quando ela fez isso em mim no meu primeiro mês da gestação de Vanessa. – Não vou machucar seu bebê. – falei, repetindo suas palavras pra mim na ocasião.

— Eu sei, foi só reflexo. – deu de ombros. Eu sorri enormemente para ela, ainda morrendo de vontade de chorar mais um pouco e abraçá-la por algumas horas.

— Nós temos que comemorar! Você precisa dizer a Jasper logo, porque eu quero poder contar pra Edward. E aí nós vamos sair, nós cinco, praticamente como uma família! – falei, animada. Alice riu de mim.

— Você está mais animada que eu. – provocou, e eu me senti afundar na cama.

— Você não está animada? – perguntei, com um bico involuntário. Ela riu mais ainda.

— Meu Deus, o que há com você? Se eu disser que está sendo chata vai começar a chorar ou algo assim? – brincou, e eu cruzei os braços defensivamente. – Nessie, sua mamãe está meio louca hoje. Vamos deixá-la tomar um banho e acordar decentemente, sim?

Minha filha assentiu para Alice e sorriu para mim. Vanessa adorava tagarelar, mas gostava mais ainda de ficar escutando os outros falarem. Suspirei quando elas saíram. Nem podia acreditar que em um mês eu ia me casar. E minha filha ia completar dois anos. Dois anos! Como o tempo passou _tão _rápido?

No começo, Alice tinha discordado da data. Mas eu finquei o pé e insisti – eu _queria _me casar em janeiro. E não porque foi o mesmo mês do casamento dela, mas sim porque foi a época que eu recebi meu melhor presente do mundo, _Vanessa_. Achei que seria interessante ganhar meu outro melhor presente – Edward, só meu, pra sempre – no mesmo mês. Ele concordou, então escolhemos o dia.

E agora, além dos preparativos anuais para o Natal e toda a loucura do planejamento do meu casamento, eu tinha uma Alice grávida. É. A vida não é fácil pra mim, acreditem.

Depois de devidamente desperta por um banho e tendo os cabelos penteados, saí do quarto e arrastei as duas garotas que estavam assistindo TV para o shopping. Não era uma atitude muito típica de mim, mas tinha que confessar que desde que dei a luz à Vanessa, era muito mais legal fazer compras. Porque agora eu comprava milhões de coisas sem sentido pra ela, como aqueles estúpidos – e totalmente fofos, vamos admitir – sapatos com luzes na sola. Vanessa tinha meia dúzia de pares deles, de diferentes cores.

E também, ela crescia assustadoramente rápido. Eu _precisava _comprar roupas e sapatos pra ela o tempo todo, realmente.

De qualquer forma, eu arrastei as duas para o shopping com o intuito de comprar as primeiras roupinhas do bebê de Alice. Ela ligou para Edward e eu para Jasper – porque ela _não seria _capaz de falar com o marido e não lhe contar sobre o bebê, então trocamos – para convidá-los a um jantar _em família_, às sete na minha casa.

E, tudo bem, estávamos um pouco frenéticas, mas ninguém se atreveu a nos parar.

Eu e ela arrumamos Vanessa com seu melhor vestido e nos vestimos com roupas novas – afinal, não podíamos deixar de comprar algo para nós – para receber nossos homens.

Cozinhei, é claro, e quando eles chegaram, o cheiro delicioso de lasanha tomava conta da casa.

— Uau, qual é a ocasião? – brincou Jasper, ao ver Vanessa com o vestido colorido. Então ele notou Alice e eu e pareceu constrangido. – Não estamos esperando mais ninguém, estamos? Porque eu acho que estou um pouco deslocado.

Nós duas reviramos os olhos e rimos para ele.

— Não, amor, mais ninguém. Só nós cinco. – garantiu Alice, sorrindo com paixão para ele. Me perguntei se eu parecia tão patética e apaixonada quando olhava para Edward. Desconfiei que sim.

Mandei Alice colocar a mesa e desligar o fogo enquanto eu distraía Jasper e esperava Edward chegar. Menos de cinco minutos depois, lá estava ele – lindo como sempre e mais charmoso do que nunca.

— Olá, olá. Porque minhas mulheres estão tão arrumadas e excepcionalmente lindas? Achei que o jantar era só para os íntimos e não que íamos ter um desfile de moda aqui. – brincou, ao ver que eu e Nessie estávamos com os cabelos presos e roupas impecáveis.

— Não enche. – reclamei, brincando também. Vanessa não se importou com a provocação e se jogou em cima do pai.

— Papai, papai, papai! – ela chamou, estendendo os braços para que Edward a pegasse no colo.

Nós estávamos seriamente tentando fazer com que ela largasse o hábito de andar tanto em nosso colo, mas era difícil negar. Ele a pegou e girou no ar.

— Por que a moça está tão bonita, hein? – brincou, fazendo cócegas na barriga dela.

E foi esse momento que Alice escolheu para voltar da cozinha.

— Olá, Edward. – cumprimentou ela, e antes que ele pudesse responder, continuou a falar calmamente. – O jantar está servido. Vamos?

Todos seguimos para a sala de jantar em silêncio.

— O que deu nela? – Edward cochichou pra mim, parecendo confuso com a seriedade de Alice.

— Você vai saber já-já. – garanti, sorrindo.

Nós comemos calmamente e todos elogiaram minha comida, até mesmo Nessie. Quando já tínhamos terminado e estávamos batendo papo casualmente, Jasper finalmente não se segurou mais.

— Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... Esse foi um jantar sem motivo algum ou é impressão minha? – perguntou, sorrindo educadamente pra mim.

— Oh, tem um motivo, sim. – respondi, me segurando para não falar nada.

— E qual é? – dessa vez foi Edward perguntando. Eu e Alice demos risinhos uma pra outra ao observar as expressões curiosas deles.

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha e pegou minha mão por debaixo da mesa. Eu dei um aperto gentil, incentivando-a.

— Jazz... Eu sei que desde que nos conhecemos você tem sido o homem da minha vida, mas acho que agora é hora de dividir a honra. – começou ela, e Edward arregalou os olhos, correndo para me encarar com uma expressão feliz e sábia. Ah, ele tinha entendido. Eu assenti para ele e ele moveu os olhos para Alice de volta, uma expressão fofa em seu rosto, como se ele estivesse imaginando um bebê dela.

— O... o quê? – Jasper perguntou, um segundo depois, ainda sem entender. Oh, pobre Jazz.

Alice sorriu impossivelmente _mais_.

— Eu estou grávida. – revelou.

Houve uma batida de coração em que todos ficaram em silêncio, e então Jasper simplesmente correu até ela e a abraçou, tão forte que provavelmente a deixou ser ar, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar.

— Ah, amor! Eu estou tão feliz! – Alice praticamente guinchou, segurando o rosto do marido perto do dela e o beijando repetidas vezes, com estalos altos. Isso me fez rir, porque era raro vê-los em demonstrações físicas de afeto, mesmo que eles fossem realmente muito fofos.

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram e então Edward pigarreou, brincando.

— Vou poder abraçar minha madrinha ou está difícil? – reclamou, rindo. Alice o abraçou e ele bagunçou o cabelo dela. – Parabéns, baixinha. Vai ser uma ótima mãe.

Alice estava chorando pela segunda vez no dia, mas eu é que não ia julgá-la. Quando estava grávida de Vanessa, duas vezes por dia era _pouco_ pra mim.

— Obrigada, Edward. – ela agradeceu entre lágrimas enquanto se afastava dele.

Surpreendendo a todos nós, Nessie abraçou as pernas de Alice com seus bracinhos.

— Tia Allie vai ter um bebê! – falou, animada. Todos rimos de sua reação positiva, e logo estávamos todos falando de planos e nomes de crianças.

**.**

Acordei com vontade de ir ao banheiro e quase tive que correr ou aconteceria um desastre. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia ultimamente, e estava começando a me irritar.

Hoje seria o dia de uma das minhas últimas provas do vestido de noiva e eu estava mortalmente ansiosa. Ainda faltavam muitas horas para amanhecer, então voltei pra cama quietamente. Edward virou pra mim com um olhar sonolento.

— Tá tudo bem? – murmurou com a voz rouca. Eu assenti, animada.

— Só estou ansiosa. – garanti.

— Para a consulta? – estranhou. Eu tinha comentado com Edward no jantar que iria ao médico de manhã porque não estava me sentindo muito bem ultimamente.

— Não, querido. – falei, rindo baixinho. – Eu vou provar o vestido, lembra? Houve aquele pequeno probleminha com as medidas e foi ajustado, vou vestir experimentalmente amanhã.

— Ooh... – fez ele, balançando a cabeça em concordância. – Claro. Você vai ficar linda.

Eu ri de novo e me inclinei para beijá-lo. O que começou com um inocente encostar de lábios virou rapidamente uma batalha entre nossas línguas. Só nos separamos quando respirar se tornou estritamente necessário.

— Bella... Você não pode fazer essas coisas às três da manhã. Desse jeito não vou conseguir mais dormir. – brigou ele, rindo.

— Ah... Quem precisa de oito horas de sono? – perguntei retoricamente, passando a mão por seu peito de um jeito provocativo. Ele me encarou com os olhos em fendas.

— Está muito safadinha ultimamente, Sra. Cullen.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Está reclamando? – desafiei, parando de tocá-lo. Seu sorriso se transformou rapidamente numa risada maliciosa.

— De jeito nenhum. Pode continuar sendo safadinha quantas vezes quiser, querida. – respondeu, vestígios de riso em sua voz. Eu me aproximei dele e o beijei lentamente.

— Porque se você estivesse reclamando, iria ter que me punir por ser tão dissimulada... – falei, olhando para ele inocentemente.

— Sabe que eu acho mesmo que você precisa ser punida? – perguntou. Eu sorri e nem tive tempo de dizer nada antes que ele literalmente pulasse em cima de mim e me beijasse com paixão. Ofegantes, nós continuamos com os lábios juntos enquanto buscávamos por ar.

— Qual é minha punição? – sussurrei, atiçando-o mais.

Edward agarrou minha cintura e fez com que nossos quadris roçassem da forma menos inocente possível. Eu senti sua excitação e sabia que ele não ficaria brincando por muito tempo, mas antes que eu pudesse pressioná-lo a responder, ele mesmo por espontânea vontade sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Você vai ter que tirar toda sua roupa. _Agora_. – mandou, falando com uma voz séria. Eu estremeci e gemi baixo.

— E o quê mais? – insisti.

— Faça o que eu disse! – brigou, e eu me arrepiei inteira sem conseguir evitar.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhor Cullen. Farei qualquer coisa que mandar com todo o prazer. – sussurrei para ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

_Quem precisa de oito horas de sono?_

**.**

Fui trazida à consciência lentamente por beijos em meu pescoço e ombro. Senti o braço de Edward ao redor da minha cintura e percebi que ele estava atrás de mim, tentando me acordar.

— O que você está fazendo? – resmunguei, abrindo um olho e analisando o relógio de cabeceira, que marcava seis da manhã.

— Te acordando. – respondeu num sussurro, mordiscando minha orelha em seguida.

— Por que está me acordando tão cedo? – reclamei, tirando o braço dele de cima de mim e virando para encará-lo com raiva.

— Vem tomar um banho comigo. – pediu, se inclinando para me beijar. Eu me afastei com uma careta.

— Acabamos de acordar, credo. – murmurei, tapando minha boca com a mão.

— Você não pensou nisso enquanto me agarrava ontem à noite. – pontuou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Tanto faz. – suspirei e fechei os olhos, me acomodando melhor no travesseiro.

Os lábios de Edward estavam em minha garganta agora, e eu o empurrei para longe.

— Para, Edward, me deixa. Você sabe que eu odeio acordar cedo.

— É por uma boa causa... – ele tentou me convencer, moldando seu corpo ao meu e me mostrando qual era sua causa. – Vem tomar um banho comigo, e depois você dorme de novo...

— Não estou afim. – decretei, me afastando dele ainda com os olhos fechados.

— Hey, linda. Olha pra mim. – pediu suavemente. Eu resmunguei e abri os olhos. Ele me encarava preocupadamente. – Fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?

— Não. – respondi, suspirando e fechando os olhos novamente.

— Bella... Fale comigo. O que eu fiz? – insistiu. Gemi, impaciente.

— Você não fez nada, Edward. – disse eu, nervosa.

— Okay... Geralmente quando você diz isso é porque eu _deixei _de fazer algo. – murmurou pensativamente. Abri os olhos e o encarei, frustrada.

— Para com isso. Vá tomar seu banho antes que acabe se atrasando.

— Por que você está agindo assim? Nós estávamos bem poucas horas atrás, não estávamos? – insistiu. Eu bufei, passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente.

— Eu só não estou no clima, okay? Pare de insistir, eu não estou com humor pra discutir. – falei, e então abaixei a cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos teimosamente, forçando as pálpebras fechadas.

— Certo, então. – bufou ele, se afastando de vez.

Ouvi quando ele ligou o chuveiro, relaxei no colchão e estava dormindo de novo em poucos minutos.

Acordei novamente com o som de algo caindo. Esfreguei os olhos e olhei ao redor, encontrando Edward pegando seu celular no chão. Levantei devagar e senti um mal estar me dominando. Gemi, colocando uma mão na barriga como se fosse fazer isso parar.

— Bella? Você está bem? – fez ele, andando para perto de mim.

— Não. – ofeguei, desviando dele e correndo para o banheiro a fim de depositar o conteúdo do meu estômago na privada. Edward já estava ali, segurando meu cabelo longe da minha boca e soprando em meu pescoço carinhosamente. Tossi, tentando me recuperar e me sentindo pior ainda de saber que sempre que eu vomitava Edward estava por perto, mesmo que eu tivesse dado um gelo nele pouco tempo antes.

— Ei, você tá melhor? – perguntou, preocupado. Eu não estava me sentindo nem um pouco bem, mas achei que não ia vomitar de novo, então assenti. – Vem aqui...

Com uma gentileza que eu não merecia, Edward me ajudou a lavar o rosto e eu escovei os dentes enquanto ele limpava os resquícios que haviam caído do lado de fora do vaso.

Quando cuspi na pia, a cor da água não me assustou tanto – estava vermelha, mas ultimamente eu vinha sangrando toda vez que escovava os dentes. Passei a língua pela gengiva e encontrei um lugar com aquele gosto particular de ferro. Me aproximei do espelho e olhei o pequeno sangramento.

— O que foi? – perguntou Edward, confuso com minha inspeção nos dentes.

— Nada. – desconversei, enxaguando a boca mais uma vez.

— Eu estou feliz que vai ao médico hoje. – murmurou, tocando meu rosto para medir minha temperatura. – Não é a primeira vez que você passa mal, está me preocupando. Será que você vai ter que trocar de pílula ou algo assim? Está mudando de humor como se estivesse de TPM há semanas.

Me engasguei.

— Como você consegue estar sendo fofo comigo se eu te dispensei agora há pouco? – mudei de assunto rapidamente. Ele riu baixo.

— Eu consegui lidar com você grávida de Vanessa, não foi? Acho que nada pode ser pior que aquela época, certo? – brincou.

Eu ri, mas era um som meio histérico.

— Amor, eu tenho que ir... Me ligue depois que sair do médico, tudo bem? Amo você. – ele me beijou docemente por um segundo e me acompanhou de volta pra cama. – Se cuida, minha linda. Até mais tarde.

Assenti sem falar nada e ele pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Demorei alguns segundos para conseguir respirar depois disso. Por que Edward tinha falado sobre trocar de pílula se, hum, _eu não estava tomando nada_? Tentei pensar em alguma vez que tivéssemos conversado sobre esse assunto nos últimos meses, mas não consegui. Na verdade, não me lembrava de jamais ter conversado sobre métodos contraceptivos com Edward. Quer dizer, ele sempre usava camisinha. Bem... quase sempre.

E tudo bem que antes eu era muito mais rígida em insistir no uso do preservativo, mas ter me tornado um pouco relaxada não significava que eu estava tomando pílula. Seria isso que ele estava pensando? Que eu não cobrava que ele usasse, porque eu estava me prevenindo? E por que só o fato de ele _citar _minha primeira gravidez me deixou tão apavorada?

Pensar nisso me fez querer vomitar novamente, mas respirei fundo. Eu não estava grávida. Não podia estar! Além do mais sabendo que Edward pensava que eu estava tomando pílula! Se eu tivesse grávida, estaria vomitando a todo tempo. Quer dizer, eu _emagreci _no início da gestação de Vanessa. E agora eu só tinha por acaso colocado meu estômago inteiro pra fora, mas não tinha nada a ver com gravidez nenhuma. Até porque Edward usa camisinha. Às vezes, pelo menos.

Gemi, desesperada. Eu precisava falar com alguém. Peguei meu telefone e disquei o número da pessoa que eu estava precisando.

— _Alô?_

— Mãe? – choraminguei.

— _Bella, querida! O que foi?_ – perguntou preocupada. Suspirei e contei meu dilema. Ela ouviu pacientemente.

— Então eu posso ou não estar grávida e eu não faço _ideia _do que Edward vai achar disso. Nem do que _eu _acho disso! Não sei se quero ter outros filhos! – grasnei no telefone, desesperada.

— _Você precisa fazer um exame pra ter certeza se está ou não._ – aconselhou.

— Exame! – quase gritei. – Droga, eu tenho um exame agora de manhã! Droga! Mãe, obrigada por me ouvir. Eu te ligo depois. Tenho que acordar Vanessa e-Ah Meu _Deus_. Tchau, mãe.

Corri para o quarto da minha filha e a acordei, arrumando-a para sair rapidamente. Me dirigi para a clínica andando calmamente com minha filha, que ficava perguntando por que eu tinha que ir ao médico e se eu estava doente.

— Ness, é por isso que eu estou indo, pra descobrir se eu estou doente ou não. – expliquei. Ela me encarou e pareceu querer perguntar mais alguma coisa, então a cortei rapidamente. – Nessie, você gostaria de ter um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha?

Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos e ela deu um gritinho.

— Mamãe vai ter um bebê igual tia Allie? – perguntou, animada. Hesitei.

— Não agora. – falei calmamente. – Mas quem sabe daqui a um tempo? O que acha?

— Por que não agora? Eu quero um agora! – insistiu, batendo palminhas. _Eu realmente não devia ter deixado que ela passasse tanto tempo com Alice._ – Por favooor, mamãe?

— Eu só estou pensando sobre isso. Tenho que conversar com seu pai primeiro. – falei.

— Ah. – murmurou, pensativa. Peguei a mãozinha dela e continuamos a andar com calma. Depois de dois minutos já estávamos chegando, e eu sentei com Vanessa na sala de espera depois que avisei para a recepcionista que cheguei.

— Vou ligar pro papai. Quer pintar um pouquinho? – sugeri, entregando a ela o caderno e os lápis de cor. – Já volto, tá?

— Uhum. – ela concordou, começando a rabiscar.

Levantei e peguei meu celular, indo para o canto, mas nunca desviando os olhos da minha filha.

— _Bella? Você está bem? Como foi a consulta?_

— Eu estou esperando pra ser atendida. – murmurei. – Escuta, eu estava pensando sobre o que você disse mais cedo sobre eu trocar de pílula? Por que disse isso?

— _Não sei... Alice sempre colocava a culpa na pílula quando estava estressada. Bem, isso até ela ficar grávida. _– falou distraidamente. Eu ofeguei e tapei a boca. Me deu vontade de gritar para ele não ficar falando sobre gravidez, mas respirei fundo.

— Ah... – fiz eu simplesmente. – Bom, eu não acho que seja esse meu problema.

— _Por quê?_

— Isabella Swan? – ouvi a recepcionista chamar.

— Tenho que desligar. Até à noite. – resmunguei, fechando o celular sem esperar que ele respondesse. Acenei para a moça que falou meu nome e andei até ela, passando por Vanessa para guiá-la até a sala onde estava o médico.

— Isabella, certo? – disse o doutor, sorrindo com simpatia. Eu assenti e apertei a mão dele. – E essa coisinha linda aqui, quem é?

Sorri.

— Essa é Vanessa, minha filha. Diga oi, Nessie. – falei, rindo. Ela sorriu.

— Oi. – respondeu, nem um pouco tímida. Sorri mais.

— Nessie, vá pintar um pouquinho, sim? – sugeri, entregando os lápis de cor e as folhas para ela. Ela sentou no carpete e começou a pintar animadamente.

— Agora me diga, porque está aqui? – perguntou o doutor. Eu suspirei.

— Eu tenho me sentido mal, então quis checar se estava tudo certo. – expliquei timidamente.

— Como está se sentindo? – fez ele, se preparando para começar a anotar.

— Um pouco tonta quando acordo, mal humorada, sem vontade de sair da cama... E eu vomitei algumas vezes nas últimas semanas. – falei lentamente. Mordi o lábio, nervosa.

— Tudo bem, eu vou receitar um exame que-

— Eu acho que estou grávida. – o interrompi, desesperada. – Será que pode ser isso? Porque eu acho que... Eu não sei, mas a dúvida está me enlouquecendo.

— Acalme-se. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você vai fazer um teste de farmácia enquanto seu sangue é analisado. Os sintomas que você citou podem ser também de uma virose, nós não sabemos. O resultado sai em uma hora, e você pode esperar aqui.

— Tudo bem. Vou tirar sangue e então sair um pouco, ok? Preciso alimentar minha filha com alguma decência e fazer umas ligações. Volto quando já estiver perto de sair o resultado, e então faço o teste de farmácia. – comuniquei. Ele me encarou curiosamente.

— Se você estiver mesmo grávida, você sabe que isso vai aparecer no exame de sangue, certo? – perguntou, confuso. Eu dei uma risada tímida.

— Só não quero ficar quarenta minutos aguardando sem fazer nada. – dei de ombros.

Então certo, eu estava enrolando, me processem por isso. Chamei Vanessa para fora e eu fui finalmente ser furada por uma agulha – eu pedi para que pudesse ficar com minha filha no colo, porque ela iria me distrair da agonia. Liguei para Alice e disse que faria o exame, daí fui tomar um café da manhã bem tardio com minha menina.

Ficamos enrolando na lanchonete e quando estava quase na hora, eu voltei ao hospital e fiz o teste de farmácia. Enquanto esperávamos os dois resultados, eu fiquei roendo minhas unhas nervosamente e passando a mão pelos cabelos com agonia.

Até que depois do que parecem vinte minutos, o doutor voltou à sala com uma pastinha e meu exame na mão. Me levantei, nervosa, e meu estômago revirou loucamente. Esperei, ansiosa.

— Isabella... Parabéns, você está grávida.

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu caí sentada na cadeira.

— Ah meu Deus. – balbuciei, passando a mão pelo rosto e pelo cabelo, sem saber o que fazer. – Ah meu Deus.

— Você acha que o pai do bebê não vai ficar feliz? – conjecturou o médico, simpaticamente. – Eu não aconselharia um aborto, embora. Você está num estágio avançado da gravidez já. Não tenho ideia de como não reparou nas mudanças. A garotinha é sua filha biológica, certo? Você não ligou os sintomas?

Isso aí doutor, me chame de estúpida. E eu vou ignorar a sugestão de aborto antes que eu te bata, pode ser?

— Bem... Eu vou me casar em breve, e estamos organizando tudo, tem tanto estresse, e... Não sei. Acho que simplesmente coloquei na cabeça que não estava grávida. Além do mais, na gravidez de Vanessa eu tive enjôos infernais, perdi peso... Dessa vez eu só vomitei umas... bem, dez vezes seria até um exagero. E, ok, eu engordei, mas... Eu tenho comido muita coisa. E o sono? Passo o dia todo correndo com coisas pra festa, as roupas, confirmações de presença... Eu achei... eu achei que... Espera, avançado? – estranhei, finalmente atentando para isso.

— Huumm... Quatro meses.

— Quatro meses. – repeti, sem acreditar. Olhei para baixo e eu _tinha _uma barriga, mas... – Quatro meses, meu Deus. Edward vai me _matar_.

Que tipo de mãe não percebe que está grávida? Ah, eu vou te dizer: do tipo _péssima_.

— Isabella, se você achar que o pai do bebê de alguma forma vai ficar infeliz, nós podemos entrar em contato com a delegacia da mulher e comunicar-

— Não! – falei, chocada. – Não! Quer dizer, ele vai ficar surpreso, mas pelo amor de Deus, eu vou me casar em um mês! Que tipo de mulher eu seria se fosse me casar com um cara que não gosta de crianças? Além do mais, Vanessa é filha dele também. Nós estamos juntos há anos... Só... Meu Deus. Estou _grávida!_

E de repente foi demais pra mim e eu comecei a chorar. Vanessa veio até mim e me abraçou, enquanto o médico parecia sem ação.

— D-desculpe. – pedi, fungando, depois de uns dois minutos de choro. – Eu só... Meu Deus. Ok. Eu estou bem agora. Os outros exames... Está tudo ok?

— Sim, tudo ótimo. – respondeu rapidamente, como se quisesse se livrar de mim. Eu não o culpava.

— Certo. Então obrigada, vou indo.

Mais algumas lágrimas escaparam enquanto eu ia até a rua pegar um taxi para onde eu provaria o vestido. Me senti estúpida, porque eles teriam que afrouxar o vestido novamente. Tudo o que eu queria era ir pra casa e conversar com Edward. Vanessa, sentindo meu humor, ficou admiravelmente quieta ao meu lado e não fez nenhuma reclamação. Quando cheguei ao atelier, já estava recuperada.

— Bebê, mamãe vai experimentar o vestido de noiva, sabia? – falei, animada. Nessie sorriu para mim e assentiu. – Você vai me dizer se gosta dele, não é?

— Mas mãe, eu já disse que gosto. – me lembrou. Oh, certo.

— Bom, então vai ter que dizer de novo. – brinquei. Ela riu animadamente.

Alice já estava lá, e não pude deixar de encarar sua barriga. Estranhamente ou não, ela estava no quarto para quinto mês de gravidez. Por seu corpo ser menor que o meu, o volume estava bem mais evidente – além do mais, ela usava roupinhas de grávida, que destacavam a barriga, e não roupas de quem quer esconder a barriguinha gorda.

Minha melhor amiga pegou minha filha no colo com muito cuidado para não se machucar ou ao bebê em seu ventre no processo e a beijou várias vezes antes de vir até mim me cumprimentar.

— E aí, queridinhas? Vão ficar fofocando do lado de fora ou entrar logo para a coisa ficar boa? Quero ouvir tudinho sobre o mês de vocês, fofas!

É, o designer do meu vestido de noiva é gay. Mas, a sério, como ele poderia não ser? Noivas são histéricas, exigentes e enjoadas. Até eu mudaria de time se conhecesse tantas delas.

Eu sorri para ele e andei com Vanessa ao meu lado.

— Garotinha, você cresceu! Isso é ao menos possível? Ou eu estou ficando louquinho já? – brincou, mexendo no cabelo de Vanessa. Ela o adorava, e riu alto de felicidade. – Bem, nossa noivinha vai experimentar a roupa maravilhosa dela, e vamos aguardar. Allie, você a ajuda, minha linda?

Entrei com Alice na cabine de prova e ela abriu o zíper do vestido para eu vestir por baixo enquanto eu tirava a roupa. Puxei aquele monte de tecido branco para o lugar certo, mas segurei a mão de Alice antes que ela pudesse começar a fechar o zíper.

— Não vai fechar. – sussurrei.

Alice fez um som de deboche.

— Vai sim. Você não engordou tanto assim, relaxe. – garantiu, como uma boa amiga.

— Alice, o vestido não vai fechar. – insisti, me virando para ela. Ela percebeu a determinação em meus olhos. – Eu acabei de voltar do médico e... eu estou grávida.

Seu queixo caiu comicamente, e eu mordi o lábio. Ela olhou pra minha barriga, e depois pra meu rosto.

— É _claro_! Como eu não percebi isso? Quer dizer, sem ofensas, mas você ganhou uns quilos na barriga e todo aquele sono e mau humor e... Meu Deus. Como eu sou estúpida! – desacreditou.

— _Você_ é estúpida? E eu? Eu estou de quatro meses, Alice. _Você_ está de quatro meses e descobriu uma década atrás. Que tipo de mãe eu sou? Eu não percebi que estava grávida! – choraminguei. Ela me puxou para um abraço e afagou minhas costas carinhosamente.

— Oh querida, não fique assim, ok? Nós estamos passando por meses de correria. Acontece. Agora, quatro meses? Mesmo? Nossos filhos vão ter a mesma idade! – se animou. Eu ri e revirei os olhos. – Vamos tirar esse vestido. Não vai fechar de jeito nenhum.

— Oh, não engordei tanto assim, relaxe. – citei com sarcasmo, rindo.

— Ah, me entenda: eu não podia dizer que você estava começando a ficar gordinha. Que tipo de amiga eu seria? Mas agora que eu sei porque, vamos ser sincera, você já está com um número a mais no manequim, não está?

— Dois. – gemi, e ela gargalhou. – Por algum motivo, eu ainda tenho muitas roupas da época da gravidez de Vanessa, então não tive que comprar nada ainda. Mas... Meu Deus. Estou _gigante_.

Me vesti de volta e saí do provador. Teddy nos encarou com uma expressão chocada e brava.

— O que foi? Por que minha noivinha preferida não está com o vestido perfeitamente ajustado no corpo?

— Não serviu. – admiti, mordendo o lábio para impedir um sorriso.

— Ahhh, isso está ficando feio, sabia? Tem que controlar os cheeseburguers, Bellinha! Já pensou se no dia seu vestido não serve? O que faríamos, hein? – brigou, mas ele estava brincando ao mesmo tempo.

— Cheeseburguer me dá enjoo. – confessei. – E não posso dizer que vou me controlar, porque... bem, mesmo que eu faça isso, não vai mudar o fato de que, daqui a duas semanas, se você ajustar com as medidas de hoje, o vestido vai ficar apertado. Eu estou grávida, Teddyzinho.

— Oh!

Ele literalmente colocou a mão na boca em choque, e piscou várias vezes com aqueles cílios postiços.

— Ooooh, por que você não disse antes, queridinha? Aaah, nós vamos ter que mudar tudinho! Esse vestido não vai combinar com a sua barriguinha! Nós vamos escolher outro. – decretou.

— Em um mês? Escolher, ajustar, prever o meu... hã, _crescimento _e ajustar de novo? – desacreditei. Ele me lançou um olhar cheio de veneno, brincando.

— Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, lindinha. Vamos ver outros vestidos A-GO-RA! – mandou. Eu ri e assenti, animada. Eu amava o vestido que tinha escolhido primeiramente, mas realmente não era do tipo para uma grávida usar, então escolher de novo seria emocionante.

Cheguei em casa completamente acabada e com os pés inchados. Dei um banho em Vanessa, troquei-a para dormir (afinal já eram sete, quase oito horas) e a deixei assistindo TV. Pedi para ela que se, caso o papai chegasse, ela não comentasse nada sobre meu bebê – porque eu tinha explicado tudo pra ela depois que liguei pra minha mãe dando a notícia que eu teria um bebê, que seria a irmãzinha ou o irmãozinho dela – porque eu queria dizer por mim mesma. Na verdade, para Vanessa eu disse que eu ia fazer uma surpresa pra ele. A realidade era que eu estava cagando de medo mesmo.

Fui tomar um banho, e aproveitei bem a relaxante banheira por vários minutos. Quando me senti suficientemente recuperada e limpa, saí e me vesti. Edward estava na sala, brincando com Vanessa. Era uma cena linda que eu nunca me acostumaria a ver.

— Oi, gatão. – brinquei com ele, tocando seu ombro quando fui sentar-me ao lado deles. Ele sorriu para mim e me deu um beijinho.

— Oi, linda. Como foi a prova do vestido? – perguntou, animado.

Meu noivo era tão_ aquele garoto_, louco para casar com a garota que amava. Falei enquanto mexia nos brinquedos de Nessie e brincava com ela distraidamente.

— Legal. Escuta, eu cheguei quase agora e estou acabada. Só estava esperando você chegar para pedir alguma coisa por telefone, tudo bem? – falei, sorrindo. Eu queria mesmo era colocar Vanessa para dormir logo, porque aquele terno dele estava fazendo coisas comigo.

— Certo. Você melhorou depois, não é? O enjoo. – fez ele, preocupado. Assenti, sorrindo. Me arrependi de ter tratado Edward tão mal de manhã. Agora eu queria que ele me chamasse para um banho, mesmo que eu tivesse acabado de sair do meu próprio.

— O que quer comer? – perguntei distraidamente. Ele deu de ombros. – Quer ir pedindo? Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

E precisava mesmo. Tinha esquecido desse aspecto incômodo da gravidez e corri para aliviar a pressão. Quando voltei, ele já estava separando o dinheiro.

— Pedi pizza, tudo bem? – falou, rindo.

— Claro, está ótimo. – dei de ombros. – Nessie, vamos arrumando essa bagunça, sim?

Ela olhou pra mim com um biquinho, mas não reclamou – ela não ia voltar a brincar depois do jantar e nós duas sabíamos disso. Começamos a juntar os brinquedos que ela tinha jogado pela sala, e Edward nos ajudou. Colocamos tudo na caixa reservada para os brinquedos dela e, com um timing perfeito, a pizza chegou. Edward pagou enquanto eu ajeitava a mesa e comemos conversando sobre banalidades.

— Mamãe, eu estou com sono. – Vanessa choramingou, aconchegando-se a mim no sofá. Eu ri de leve, beijando o cabelo dela.

— Ok, linda. Vamos escovar o dentes. – respondi, ainda rindo. Edward pôs a mão sobre a minha.

— Eu a levo. – garantiu, pegando Ness no colo e a carregando sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Lavei rapidamente a pouca louça que tínhamos sujado e depois fui desejar boa noite para Vanessa. Ela já estava praticamente dormindo, então só lhe dei um beijinho no rosto e sussurrei bons sonhos.

Edward me seguiu para o quarto e me deu um beijo assim que fechamos a porta atrás de nós.

— Desculpe por de manhã. – pedi, ofegando.

— Shh... – ele falou, sem dar importância.

— É sério. – insisti. – Eu estava de mau humor.

— Ainda está de mau humor? – perguntou dubiamente, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu ri com gosto.

— Não. – garanti, o beijando mais uma vez. E então eu me lembrei que precisava conversar com ele. – Espera...

Edward gemeu e se afastou de mim relutantemente.

— O que foi? – perguntou com um quase bico. Eu ri e dei um beijinho nele.

— Precisamos conversar.

— _Agora? _– desacreditou. Mordi o lábio. Tinha mesmo que ser agora? Mas... Quanto mais eu adiasse a conversa, pior.

— Eu quero te contar sobre a prova do vestido. – expliquei, tentando parecer realmente animada. Ele suspirou e tentou conter um sorriso, mas eu sabia que eu tinha o ganhado com isso, por causa da fixação dele pelo casamento.

— Certo. Me diz. – sorriu, me guiando para a cama. Nós sentamos juntos e de mãos dadas.

— Eu encontrei com Alice na porta, aí nós-

— Ei, espera, como foi a consulta, aliás? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

— Oh. – murmurei. – Hum, eu vou chegar lá. Primeiro o vestido. Eu fui experimentar e... não serviu.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Mas não era sob medida? – fez ele lentamente, provavelmente não tentando me ofender.

— Sim, mas... Não serviu. Eles todos, Alice e Ted, começaram a mandar eu diminuir os cheeseburguers e então eu disse que... – as palavras finais fugiram e eu respirei fundo pra me recuperar.

— O que foi? Você está pálida. Está enjoada?

Balancei a cabeça.

— Eu estou grávida, Edward. – sussurrei, olhando-o nos olhos para captar sua reação.

Sua expressão não mudou.

— Quanto tempo? – perguntou.

— Quatro meses. – respondi, e o rosto dele se contorceu em um misto de decepção e surpresa. Fechei os olhos. – Você não vai dizer?

— Dizer o quê?

— Que eu sou estúpida. – choraminguei. Era pra ter soado como uma manha, mas fui surpreendida quando abri os olhos e tinham lágrimas de verdade ali.

— Por quê? – questionou devagar.

— Alice descobriu que estava grávida quando não tinha nem completado o segundo mês. Que tipo de idiota não repara nas mudanças no próprio corpo?

Pronto, eu estava chorando. Meu Deus, como sou patética.

— Espera, o _quê_? Você não reparou? – desacreditou.

— É só que... – comecei a explicar, mas um soluçou engoliu minhas palavras. Edward suspirou e me abraçou, querendo me consolar.

— Você realmente não sabia, Bella? – perguntou baixo e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ele suspirou.

— Eu achei que não estava grávida, e... sei lá. Cismei com isso e... Ah, eu sou simplesmente muito, muito desatenta. – murmurei, derrotada.

— Achei que... Eu pensei que você estivesse escondendo de mim. – confessou. O encarei, surpresa. – Desculpe, mas foi tudo o que eu pensei. Você surtava se eu somente mencionasse a palavra gravidez, mas era tão óbvio que você estava esperando um bebê. Mas eu fiquei com medo que você estivesse esperando... não sei, uma data especial pra me contar, e seria frustrante se eu estragasse a surpresa.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não, eu só não sabia mesmo. E pelo jeito eu era a única. – reclamei. E então balancei a cabeça de novo. – Esqueça esse meu tom de bronca. Só estou sendo chata. São os hormônios, eu juro.

Ele riu e se afastou para me encarar.

— Então você sabe desde hoje? Eu achei que você ia fazer um exame... Caramba, estou paranóico. – comentou. Eu ri e o beijei de leve.

— Outro bebê... Edward, eu nem sabia se eu queria isso, mas já estou tão animada, você não faz ideia. Escolhi outro vestido, pra destacar a barriga. – contei, sorrindo bobamente.

— Eu amo te ver assim, sabia? Tão feliz... Pena que, mesmo depois de mais de dois anos, você não conseguiu o que queria.

— O que eu queria? – perguntei, confusa.

— Casar não estando grávida. – pontuou, piscando pra mim.

Nós dois rimos.

— Eu amo tanto você. – murmurei.

— Ah, eu te amo muito também. – garantiu, sorrindo.

**OBS: Eu nem sei como se faz para saber de quantos meses é a gravidez no caso de a mulher não lembrar quando foi a última menstruação, mas faz de conta que sai no papel direitinho, ok? Eu sei q no ultrassom dá pra saber, mas... Enfim. Vamos fingir hehe (isso é pq eu tô sem net, então não posso pesquisar... pobre de mim).**

**Hehe. Cá estou eu... Quem por acaso estava aguardando notícias minhas – hey, estou viva! Sem internet, sem tempo, sem notebook (praticamente), mas ainda viva. Agora vão ter só mais dois extras, o casamento e um de anos depois. Siim, nossa Belinha está grávida de novo. Isso não é realmente uma surpresa, por mim ela teria uma ninhada xD Brinks. Agora, até um dia desses aí..**

**Beijinhos :***


End file.
